white fox
by irrealiti13
Summary: Esta historia ya la había escrito para Youtube, espero que les guste, esta es la razón por la que no había seguido el nuevo gran general de los uzumaki. disfruten a naruto usuario del elemento de hielo y calor, armas legendarias, yokais, hayoku, nigen, harem.
1. Chapter 1

White Fox

/ x-x/

"diálogos"

Acciones

_Jutsus_

**Lecturas o pergaminos**

"_**Invocaciones".**_

_**Irrealiti: esta historia la escribí para Youtube así que disfruten, los 15 capítulos serán subidos en los siguientes días.**_

_**Explicare que en es u harem con 5 parejas para naruto, dos parejas para sasuke y una pareja para gaara, espero que les guste.**_

_**Disfruten¨**_

**Capítulo 1: niño raro.**

**Fue un 10 de octubre donde todo en la aldea de Konoha gakure cambio, ese día a la muerte de la Jinchuriki Kushina Uzumaki a manos de Uchiha madara el terrible Kyubi no Yoku, un zorro demoniaco capaz de destruir montañas solo moviendo sus colas.**

**Ese terrible demonio fue vencido por el Yondaime hokage a cosa de su propia vida.**

**Cientos murieron esa Noche.**

**La noche donde nació un niño de nombre Naruto Uzumaki.**

**Naruto desde niño vio que todos huían de él.**

**No importaba cuantas veces lo intentara.**

**O las sonrisas que pusiera.**

**Todos huían de él.**

**Siempre estuvo solo en su habitación del orfanato, una habitación muy fría, aun en verano y más en invierno.**

**Hoy era invierno.**

_**Vete de aquí.**_** dijo la directora del Orfanato, mientras le cerraba la puerta en la cara.**

**Naruto llevaba puesto todo lo que tenía en el mundo, una bufada, unos pantalones, unas sandalias y una camisa.**

**Eran las ocho de la noche y la nieve inicio a caer lentamente.**

**Naruto vio su propio aliento, no intento tocar la puerta, la mujer no le abría, aunque lo intentara toda la noche.**

**Decidió caminar en búsqueda de un refugio.**

**Camino y busco entre los callejones.**

_**Largo.**_** Le gritaron los vagos en cada uno de ellos.**

**Intento en los parques.**

_**Fuera de aquí niño, ve a casa. **_**Un uchiha miembro de la policía le amenazo.**

**Camino por la gran calle principal de la aldea, cada vez más nieve caía.**

**Le era difícil caminar entre tanta.**

**Llego a la puerta de la aldea.**

**La nieve impedía ver más allá de unos metros.**

**Decidió seguir cambiando, quizás ahí encontraría un refugio.**

**La nieve lo desvió, no sabía dónde estaba, no sentía sus pies, pero sabía que aun los movía, en algún momento se dio cuenta que estaba cerca de un rio.**

**Y entonces se desmayó.**

**Desde unos árboles unas sombras lo vieron curiosos.**

**Tres de ellas bajaron de los árboles y lo iniciaron a picar con ramitas.**

**Al ver que todavía respiraba lo iniciaron a arrastrar.**

**Naruto reacciono cuando se inició a ahogar.**

_**Ahhh**_** grito mientras se despertaba en la caliente agua que formaba una gran neblina.**

**El niño vio confundido el lugar, mientras movía sus piernas y brazos para no ahogarse.**

**En entre la gran niebla, unas figuras iniciaron a salir, varias de estas sombras tenían pequeñas figuras en sus espaldas.**

**Estas saltaron al agua caliente.**

**Y naruto las vio bien, eran monos, monos blancos, sin cola, con traseros, cara y dedos muy rojos, con su pelo blanco como la nieve, había muchas madres cargando a sus bebes ayudándoles a nadar.**

**Una de ellas se acercó a naruto y le inicio a inspeccionar el pelo, en búsqueda de parásitos.**

_**Oye. **_**Dijo el niño un poco extrañado por el comportamiento.**

**Otra hembra más vieja le dio una manzana a medio comer.**

**Naruto la vio extrañada y la hembra fue insistente.**

_**Gracias. **_**dijo naruto mientras mordía la manzana.**

**Otras figuras saltaron al agua.**

**Estas eran más monos, pero esta vez eran machos quienes lo iniciaron a oler y acicalar.**

**Naruto vio al que debía ser el líder.**

**Era casi dos veces su tamaño, con brazos fuertes, rostro azul lleno de cicatrices y con su mirada agresiva.**

**Se lanzó al agua y olio a naruto.**

**Le extendió la mano.**

**Naruto lo vio confundido y la toco.**

**El mono pareció contento y le dio unas palmadas en su cabeza.**

_**GRRUUAA!**_** Dijo el mono mientras salía del agua rumbo a una cascada que dejaba salir esta agua caliente y la atravesaba.**

**Poco a poco más monos fueron saliendo.**

**Naruto los vio confundido.**

**Y los siguió.**

**Sus ropas eran pesadas debido a el agua las dejo a un lado de la cascada y entro.**

**Dentro había una gran cueva llena de mucha fruta, algunos animales como conejos y ratas, insectos y otras cosas apiladas en un gran montículo, los monos se iniciaron a reunir entorno a una formación rocosa extraña parecían escaleras y poco a poco cada mono se echaba en un escalón y dormía.**

**Naruto fue empujado por varias hembras y se quedó acostado en el escalón más bajo, mientras las más viejas lo acurrucaban.**

**Se quedó ahí, los seis días que duró la tormenta.**

**Esos días parecía que los monos se estaban acostumbrando a él, los más pequeños se subían en él y se divertían con su ropa.**

**Pasaban la noche y el amanecer en la cueva y el resto del día salían a las aguas termales, naruto recorva haber escuchado que konoha tenía dos grandes manantiales de aguas termales, **

**Uno en el este y otro en el oeste, pero después de ver el sol y la aldea se dio cuenta que estaban al noreste de la aldea muy lejos del rio que alimentaba a la aldea, este debía ser otro.**

**Había varias piscinas unas muy superficiales y otras donde no veía el fondo y había peses en ellas.**

**Los más jóvenes estaban todo el tiempo con su madre, mientras que los jóvenes iban por frutas o animales o cosas que les llamaban la atención, naruto encontró algunas kunais, pergaminos y dinero en la cueva, parecía que al no poder comérselo lo dejaban tirado.**

**Estaba nadando un rato, solo con su ropa interior, cuando un pequeño mono se calló por la cascada.**

_**AUU! **_** Grito la madre del mono.**

**Todos se acercaron.**

**Él bebe se había agarrado de un árbol, estaba llorando por ayuda, pero estaba muy lejos para sujetarlo y salvarlo.**

**Naruto fue por su bufanda y al ato con su playera se intentó colgar para alcanzarlo, pero no podía, entonces el más grande lo tomo de las piernas, pareciendo comprender lo que intentaba y los sujeto.**

**Naruto lanzo la bufanda y el pequeño mono la sujeto, pronto más monos sujetaron al grande y naruto fue subido, con el pequeño en los brazos.**

**La madre lo sujeto y abrazo y luego hizo lo mismo con naruto.**

**Algunos le palmearon la cabeza.**

**Como si les gustara lo que había hecho.**

**Parecía que invierno apenas estaba comenzando.**

**Al darse cuenta que no podía volver tan fácil a la aldea, decidió quedarse todo el invierno en la cueva.**

**Logro abrir dos de los pergaminos.**

**Uno tenía cosas para la casa, papel de baño, toallas, jabón (que se lo comieron) y varias (10000) velas aromáticas, al parecer esta había sido una misión para una tal Tsune que nunca fue completada por que este pergamino tenía más de siete años.**

**Otro parecía el pergamino de algún maestro, tenía libros de historia, técnicas ninja, muchas hijas de papel, unos cuadrados de un papel diferente, tinta y pinceles.**

**Los pequeños se divirtieron con un frasco de tinta pintándose la cara.**

**Naruto no tenía mucho que hacer por lo que inicio a leer.**

…

**Hiruzen camino los primeros días de febrero por la aldea, la nieve ya no era tan frecuente y el clima mejoraba.**

**Fue rumbo al orfanato de la aldea, para hablar con naruto.**

**Naruto era un niño que no quería ser ninja, se lo había dicho el quería ser otra cosa, pero hiruzen le intentaba explicar que su destino era ser un ninja, el guardián de la aldea.**

**El tercer hokage aún no creía que el hijo de minato, tuviera que ser el nuevo contenedor de aquel monstruo que tuvo su madre.**

**Y entonces se dio cuenta que el niño no estaba.**

**De inmediato se alertó a los ninjas, que naruto se había perdido y que debían de encontrarlo.**

**Los Inuzaka y Aburame intentaron encontrarlo por su olor, pero había pasado mucho tiempo y la nieve no ayudaba.**

**Tardaron dos semanas, hasta que el rastro se pudo seguir.**

**Hiruzen junto con sus ambus y llegaron a unos 3 kilómetros de la aldea y cruzaron varias colinas para llegar al lugar.**

**Naruto estaba leyendo, sentado en lo que parecía una pequeña cueva, había una pila de hojas como cama, una manta y mucha comida en su mayoría frutas y semillas.**

_**Naruto. **_**Cuestiono Hiruzen.**

**El niño alzo la mirada.**

_**Jiji.**_** Le saludo mientras se acostaba en la cueva.**

**El hokage vio extrañado al niño. **

**¿Cuánto tiempo había estado aquí? ¿Cómo sobrevivo al invierno en las montañas?**

_**Naruto, es hora de volver a la aldea.**_** Dijo el hokage, mientras se acercaba.**

**Una nuez fue lanzada.**

_**Au. **_**El anciano alzo la vista y un macaco blanco se reía de él.**

**Los demás arboles iniciaron a tener movimiento y más monos estaban en estos descansando o comiendo nuches.**

_**No quiero regresar ahí. **_**Dijo naruto. **_**Me gusta aquí, es mejor que mi cuarto en el orfanato.**_** Dijo el niño.**

_**Tienes que volver a la aldea. **_**Dijo el hokage mientras se le acercaba más.**

**Y entonces una gran roca fue aventada contra él.**

**El kage la esquivo y vio aun macaco gigante azul molesto quien entro por un agujero en la montaña.**

_**Jiji, por favor. **_**rogo naruto.**_** Déjame quedarme aquí, aquí no molesto a nadie de la aldea. **_**Pido el niño.**

**Hiruzen lo pensó.**

_**Puedes quedarte. **_**Dijo el kage. **_**Pero tendrás que ser cuidado por un ninja y tendrás que asistir a la academia.**_ **Impuso sus condiciones.**

**Naruto frunció el ceño, pero lo pensó.**

_**Bien.**_** Dijo el niño molesto.**

**Los ambus vieron curiosos este intercambio de palabras.**

**Varios macacos se acercaron a uno de ellos debido a que era un Aburame y tenía mucha comida con él.**

…

**Cuando regreso a la aldea el hokage inicio a pensar en quien sería la opción adecuada para cuidar a naruto.**

**No podía poner a un ninja o ambu que en cualquier momento pudiera salir a una misión y arriesgar su vida.**

**Debía poner a alguien leal a la aldea, pero no leal a los ideales de Danzo y Raíz.**

**Además, necesitaba que naruto fuera lo suficientemente fuerte, para defender la aldea.**

**Tras meditarlo un rato encontró al candidato apropiado.**

_**Kosuke te he convocado aquí por una misión especial.**_** Dijo el Hokage al famoso genin perpetuo.**

_**Cual es la misión hokage-sama. **_**Cuestiono el ya mayor genin.**

_**¿Qué opinas de Naruto Uzumaki? **_**Le cuestiono.**

**El hombre sonrió. **_**Se parece a su padre, pero creo que el carácter es de la madre.**_** Comento.**

**El kage lo vio.**

_**Los conocí, es obvio que notaria la similitud, el niño es su hijo.**_** Kosuke obtuvo la respuesta con un asentimiento.**

_**Necesito que lo vigiles y entrenes en lo básico hasta que se gradué de la academia.**_** Pidió el sanadime.**_** Desde ahora no podrás salir de la aldea, naruto está a una distancia considerable de las perdonas, parece que prefiere vivir en las montañas, por favor mantenlo en las cercanías de la aldea y si puedes ayúdale a sentirse a gusto en la aldea.**_

_**Claro Hokage sama.**_** Acepto el genin.**

**Tras firmar los papeles correspondientes el genin eterno se dispuso a cumplir su misión.**

**/montañas/**

**Hace unas horas naruto había intentado sacar un pescado, con una lanza y al fallar lo intento nadando en el agua, pero no lo había logrado.**

**Entonces vio como algunos osos llegaban.**

**Eran negros, cafés, uno azul con una luna en su pecho y otro tantos.**

**Naruto vio como uno de los osos el café se paraba en el agua en sus dos patas, se quedaba quieto y esperaba.**

**De un solo golpe al agua, saco el salmón más grande que naruto jamás haya visto y luego repitió el proceso.**

**Naruto vio al oso.**

**E imito su postura en dos piernas y golpeo el agua.**

_**Ahh! **_**Grito mientras se sujetaba la mano, le había pegado a una roca.**

**Se sujetó la mano, mientras los monos se reían de él.**

_**Auuu auua ahha**_** se burlaban.**

_**No es gracioso. **_**Les grito naruto.**

**Pero parecía no importarles.**

**Naruto los vio molesto, noto que había estado mal, no se había enfocado en los peses y solo golpeo por golpear.**

_**Deberías prestar más atención.**_** Dijo una voz tranquila mientras se acercaba a naruto.**

**Este vio extrañado al anciano que se le acercaba los macacos notaron al hombre y se vieron extrañados por su presencia.**

**Los osos por su parte tenían su comida y no les interesaba.**

_**Mucho gusto naruto.**_** Saludo el anciano a naruto. **_**Soy Kosuke y desde hoy seré tu tutor. **_**Le saludo mientras se quitaba la cacerola tras su espalda.**

_**Hola. **_**Lo vio extrañado muy pocas personas eran amables con él.**

_**¿Qué te parece si comemos y luego discutimos como será tu entrenamiento?**_** Cuestiono el anciano.**

**Naruto asintió.**

**/de nuevo era invierno/**

**Habían pasado nueve meses desde que Kosuke y naruto se conocieron.**

**El anciano le había enseñado a naruto, las cosas básicas, como lanzamiento de kunias a ocultar su presencia y era su tutor en diversos temas.**

**Naruto por su parte había estado entrenando por sí solo.**

**Se había propuesto la meta de lograr sacar un pez con sus propias manos y tras varios meses finalmente lo había conseguido, uno pequeño, pero fue el primero.**

**Pero en otoño tuvo que ayudar a los macacos a reunir comida para el invierno, como el año pasado naruto pasaría tres meses dentro de la cueva con ellos solo saliendo a las aguas termales de vez en cuando.**

**Kosuke acepto esto.**

**Jurando verlo una vez la primavera iniciara.**

**Naruto en estos momentos estaba dormido junto con otros tantos.**

**Cuando el azul lo despertó.**

_**Uaaa. **_**Dijo el macaco.**

**Naruto entendió que quería que lo siguiera, vivir tanto tiempo con ellos le estaba haciendo capaz de entenderlos o se había vuelto loco.**

**El macaco lo llevo hasta unos cerezos que todavía tenían frutos, pateo una vez y varios cerezos cayeron, pero no la nieve.**

_**Usa.**_** Ordeno.**

**Naruto pateo el cerezo y le callo nieve encima.**

**El macaco le pego en la cabeza.**

_**Uaaa.**_** Dijo molesto.**

_**Bien lo siento. **_**Dijo naruto mientras lo volvía a intentar.**

**/primavera/**

**Los primeros días le la primavera habían supuesto un reto para naruto había aprendido de los osos cafés a cómo sacar peses e inicio a pensar que le podían enseñar los otros osos.**

**Vio a los osos negros que estaban usando usas garras para tumbar a arboles con su fuerza o romper madera para sacar sabia o miel.**

**Naruto vio ese movimiento.**

**Romper madera.**

**Eso sería lo próximo que aprendería.**

_**Veo que dormir te hizo crecer naruto. **_**Le saludo Kosuke apenas lo vio.**

_**Un poco. **_**Admitió naruto.**

_**El hokage quiere que te acompañe a la aldea por comida y otras cosas.**_** Comento.**

**Naruto asintió mientras se dejaba guiar.**

**El recorrido por la aldea fue algo tenso, naruto no pasaba tanto tiempo en esta y podía percibir como los demás lo veían, era igual que en la cueva, cuando uno no formaba parte del grupo o hacia algo mal el grupo lo aislaba hasta que comprendía o compensaba por su error.**

**Naruto se compró más ropa y más útiles además de unos cuchillos y varias semillas, quería ver si se podía sembrar en la montaña.**

**/ era verano/**

**Cuando el hokage fue a verlo en persona.**

**Naruto lo había convocado molesto a través de Kosuke.**

**Lo primero que el kage noto fue que algunas ramas y cosas estaban rotas.**

**Lo segundo que noto era que los macacos estaban muy irritables.**

**Al llegar a la casa de madera cercana a la cueva, naruto lo recibió molesto.**

_**Entra. **_**Dijo y dejo la puerta abierta.**

**El kage entro y se vio rodeado de madres macaco, quienes cuidaban a sus hijos, que tenían quemaduras en el pelo y piel, también había dos osas con sus oseznos y unos cervantinos.**

**El macaco azul y otros tenían vigilados a unos chunin Uchihas.**

_**Entraron al bosque e iniciaron a atacar a los animales sin provocación o explicación.**_** Dijo naruto molesto.**

**Los chunin vieron al hokage.**

_**Llévatelos y que no vuelvan porque cree que los osos y los macacos son el menor de sus problemas. **_**Le dijo el niño.**

**El kage asintió y tuvo que llevarse a los jóvenes que recibieron una sanción por perturbarla paz de la aldea y causar daño al bosque.**

…

**Pasaron los días y naruto finalmente logro romper madera con sus brazos, además que gracias a Azul había logrado patear árboles y solo obtener el fruto maduro.**

**Pensó en aprender más de los osos y noto como los de la luna en su pelo empujaban rocas y árboles.**

**Pero también tenía un problema, él debía evitar que más personas quemaran el bosque.**

_**Kosuke.**_** Después de terminar su lección de historia naruto le pregunto.**_** ¿tú sabes algún jutsu de agua? **_**Cuestiono.**

_**Si naruto, el Nidaime me enseño algunos.**_** Dijo el anciano.**

_**Podrías enseñarme. **_**Le pregunto el niño.**

_**No es tan fácil. **_**Dijo el anciano.**_** Mira en el mundo ninja los usuarios de chakra pueden usar los elementos Katon, Suiton, Doton, Raiton y futon, algunos los tienen de nacimiento otros tienen que entrenar mucho para dominarlos, también ahí quienes nacen con técnicas especiales un kekkei genkai como el Mokuton del Shondaime o quienes creían un kekkei tota Jiton de Hiwa**_** dijo el anciano. **_**Para enseñar un elemento es más fácil si tienes la naturaleza de chakra eso se averigua con un papel.**_** Comento.**

**Naruto recordó y saco uno de los papeles.**

_**¿Cómo este? **_**Le cuestiono.**

_**Si**_** asintió. **_**Solo infunde tu chakra, si se corta es Futon, si se quema Katon, su se humedece es Suiton, si se quiebra es Doton y si se comprime es Raiton.**_** Comento.**

**Naruto infundio su chakra, el papel en sus manos se partió por la mitad una de ellas se prendió en llamas y la otra se mojó.**

…

**Cuando Kosuke se lo informo al hokage este lo vio sorprendido.**

**Entendía el futon, era de minato y kushina tenía afinidad al Suiton.**

**Pero de donde el Katon.**

**Tras pensarlo supuso que el kyubi tenía algo que ver.**

**Tras esto accedió a que naruto aprendiera el Suiton.**

**Después de todo era lo que quería.**

…

**Naruto paso el verano aprendiendo a caminar sobre el agua caliente y luego aprendiendo a moverla.**

**Tras mucho esfuerzo finalmente logro hacer un jutsu Suiton.**

**E inicio a pensar.**

**Suiton y Futon hacen según el libro Hyoton, a naruto le gustaba el frio, se había acostumbrado a pasar tiempo bajo la nieve y al igual que a los macacos le parecía un clima agradable.**

**Encontró unos ejercicios Futon e inicio a practicarlos simultáneamente.**

**El proceso fue lento y tediosos.**

**Tanto que en invierno apenas había logrado cortar una hoja por la mitad.**

**Pero decidió aprender por las malas.**

**Decidió que aprendería del hielo, del mismo hielo.**

…

**Paso tres días bajo una tormenta de nieve.**

**Y estaba en un estado de hibernación por accidente.**

¿quieres que nos maten? **Naruto se extrañó cuando esa pregunta le llego a su mente.**

**Se dio cuenta que estaba en una cueva, una gran cueva con agua en el piso y una reja que mantenía enserado a algo en la cueva.**

**¿**_**Quién eres?**_** le cuestiono naruto a la criatura.**

_Finalmente, mi carcelero viene a conocerme._ **Dijo la criatura. **_Yo soy el Kyubi _**se presentó.**

**Naruto sabía que el kyubi había muerto a manos del hokage, pero si estaba aquí significa que estaba sellado no muerto.**

_**Entonces, estamos juntos **_**cuestión naruto.**

_Si._** el kyubi gruño molesto.**___Eres un idiota, ¿Qué pretendes hacer al estar fuera de tu cueva?_** Le cuestiono.**

_**Quiero aprender a combinar el Suiton y Futon y usar Hyoton.**_** Le dijo naruto.**

**El Kyubi se rio fuerte y sonoramente.**

_Esto es lo más divertido que me han dicho en años._** Se siguió burlando de naruto.**_ Nunca lo lograras, chico, eso es imposible sin la sangre adecuada._ **Le comento.**

_**No es imposible yo lo lograre.**_ **le grito.**_** Te apuesto que al terminar el invierno lo lograre.**_** dijo naruto.**

**El kyubi solo guardo silencio antes de sonreír.**

A_cepto la apuesta.__** Comento.**__ Si yo gano me dejaras ser libre.___**Le comento.**

_**Y si yo gano?**_** Le cuestiono naruto.**

**El kyubi sonrió ante eso.**

S_i de pura suerte lograras ganarme, yo te ayudare a mejor como ninja y te enseñare katon._** El kyubi estaba muy seguro de que ganaría.**

_**Acepto.**_** Dijo naruto y le extendió la mano al kyubi.**

**Este solo saco la punta de su garra y estrecho la mano de naruto.**

…**.**

**Era enero.**

**Y naruto seguía intentando lograr, aunque fuera una bola de nieve, se había sentado en la piscina y sacaba agua caliente para intentar congelarla.**

**Pero era imposible o el agua se movía o el aire arruinaba sus intentos.**

_**¿Cómo puedo hacer que el agua caliente se congele usando solo agua y viento? **_**naruto se jalo los pelos.**

**Entonces el azul le lanzo una bola de nieve.**

_**Uaaa. **_**Dijo molesto.**

_**Como que estoy siendo idiota.**_** Dijo naruto.**

**El azul se acercó al agua y saco un poco con sus manos la puso en la nieve y esta se derritió y soltó vapor.**

**Repitió el poseso varias veces.**

_**No te entiendo.**_** Cuestiono naruto mientras intentaba comprender que quería.**

**El agua caliente derrite el hielo y se vuelve vapor.**

**Y si se revirtiera el proceso.**

**Naruto inicio a pensar.**

**Suiton y futon, congelar el agua,**

**Pero con agua caliente, hay que quitarle el calor.**

**Suiton, Futon y Katon. Ondo.**

**Naruto lo encontró.**

**Saco agua caliente y le quito el calor y luego con el movimiento del viento la congelo.**

_**Te gane. **_**Le dijo al kyubi.**

**Este gruño molesto, un niño le había ganado.**

**Eso era inaceptable, pero no se quejó no podría hacerlo, él era un demonio de palabra.**

**/en primavera/**

**Naruto a sus nueve años asistiría a la academia ninja.**

**Su clase estaba compuesta por varios niños comunes, salvo por los hyuga o Uchiha.**

_**Mucho gusto.**_** Dijo su maestro.**_** Este será un buen año para todos.**_** Sonrió.**

**Naruto sesenta junto a una niña de bombines de pelo café y un niño con grandes cejas.**

**Estuvo en se clase, hasta que lo pasaron a otra.**

**Donde había más herederos de clanes.**

**En esta conoció a un chico que olía a perro, aun perezoso, un niño gordo, un silencioso y una niña de ojos perla que era muy tímida.**

**Además de conocer a Iruka Umino un chunin.**

…**.**

**Por octubre había logrado crear un dragón de agua y una bola de viento, además de finalmente haber logrado una gran cantidad de picos de hielo.**

**El kyubi le había estado intentando enseñar, pero era tan terco y impaciente que se enojaba y dejaba de hablarle durante días.**

**Un día mientras caminaba de regreso a su cueva, se topó con un niño de su clase, Sasuke quien estaba entrenando con jutsus katon.**

_**Hola. **_**Lo saludo.**

_**Hola.**_** Dijo sasuke algo cansado.**

_**Eso fue impresionante. **_**Dijo naruto.**

_**Gracias he estado practicando.**_** Comento el niño un poco tímido.**

_**¿Quieres que practiquemos juntos?**_** Le cuestiono naruto. **_**No soy bueno en katon, pero estoy practicando Suiton y futon, ¿Qué te parece probar tu fuego contra mi agua y ver si mi viento te ayuda?**_** Le cuestiono naruto.**

**Sasuke pareció pensarlo.**

_**Acepto.**_** Le extendió la mano y los dos la estrecharon.**

**/de nuevo fue invierno/**

**Naruto se refugió en su cueva.**

**Esta vez azul le había estado enseñando a saltar y patear.**

**Azul era un macaco extraño y también de un oso gris había aprendido un nuevo movimiento defensivo.**

**Naruto estaba bañándose en las aguas termales.**

**/era verano/**

**Naruto y Sasuke estaban entrenando con las Kunias mientras veía quien tenía mejor puntería.**

**Naruto solo estaba en la aldea para entrenar con sasuke y para la academia no mas no menos.**

**Esto era porque no se sentía a gusto en la aldea.**

**Cuando terminaron el entrenamiento naruto se disponía a irse.**

**E**_**spera.**_** Dijo Sasuke. **_**Mi mama quiere conocerte.**_** Estaba nervios.**_** ¿quieres venir a cenar a mi casa?**_** Le pido.**

**Naruto nunca había sido invitado a algún lugar.**

**C**_**laro. **_**Acepto.**

**Caminaron hasta llegar al barrio uchicha y luego a la casa de Sasuke.**

**A**_**sí que tu eres naruto.**_** Mikoto Uchiha sonrió al niño, recordando al padre y madre del niño, dos buenos amigos. **_**Es un placer, Sasuke no deja de hablar de ti. **_**Le dijo la mujer mayor.**

_**Mama me avergüenzas.**_** Dijo Sasuke a su madre.**

**Naruto conoció a los padres de Sasuke y a su hermano mayor.**

**Salió en la madrugada antes de que la puerta fuera cerrada y regreso a su casa para dormir.**

**/ en otoño/**

**Naruto estaba entrenado en la academia junto con Shino, aparte de sasuke naruto consideraba que shino era uno de los mejores de la academia.**

**Cuando las hojas caían era una mala señal para el bosque.**

**Como hoy una tormenta eléctrica.**

**un rayo cayó en el bosque y este se prendió en llamas.**

**Los macacos s e despertaron cuando el humo llego a ellos.**

**Naruto salió de la su casa, cuando escucho el ruido, veía a los ciervos, osos, lobos, tigres y demás animales que había en el bosque escapar rumbo a las montañas porque era el lugar más seguro.**

**Pero si el fuego seguía creciendo a este ritmo el bosque se quemaría por completo.**

**Naruto se adentró al bosque junto con más macacos y algunos otros animales.**

_**Suiton. - okina mizo no boru.**_** Grito mientras escupía una gran bola de agua y con esta extinguía una parte del juego.**

**Los macacos lanzaban rocas y tierra contra el fuego, los osos y ciervos movían rocas para evitar que se extendiera.**

**Otro rayo cayó y prendió otra parte del bosque.**

**Naruto se puso de pie sobre el agua del rio.**

_**Suiton. - Suiryudan no jutsu**_** grito mientras un dragón de agua apagaba una parte del incendio.**

**Repitió el jutsu y apago otra parte.**

**Pero aun había fuego.**

_Detenlo. _**Dijo el kyubi.**

_**¿Cómo?**_** Le cuestiono naruto.**

_Enfría todo este lugar, congélalo todo._ L**e dijo el kyubi.**_ Te ayudare, pero primero tenemos que hacer llover._ **Dijo el kyubi.**

**Naruto asintió, mientras sentía el chakra del kyubi recorrer su cuerpo, se sentía como si comiera mucha azúcar, en su cuerpo se congrego todo ese chrakra y lo libero.**

_**Suiton: amarare no jutsu.**_** repartió el jutsu que le dijo el kyubi mientras hacia el sello del tigre.**

**Inicio a caer una fuerte lluvia que se inició a congelar inicio a caer desde las nubes de tormenta, era una gran cantidad que combatía el fuego.**

**El fuego se apagó.**

**Naruto estaba tranquilo al apagar el juego.**

…

**Naruto se pasó los siguientes días ayudando a los osos a quitar los árboles quemados, mientras los ciervos araban la tierra con sus astas y los macacos junto con conejos y otros animales ponían semillas en la tierra, el las regaba con agua del rio, pasaría mucho para que el bosque volviera a estar completo.**

…

**Un día mientras Naruto y Sasuke había estado entrenando fuera de la academia se le hizo muy tarde a este último, pero cuando los dos llegaron al complejo uchiha, había ocurrido algo.**

**Itachi había matado a casi todos los uchiha, salvo a la madre de Sasuke y a una niña.**

**Sasuke había corrido a su madre.**

**Mientras naruto solo veía esto curioso.**

**Sin saber que hacer se acercó a su amigo y le puso la mano en el hombro.**

…

**De nuevo era invierno.**

**Y naruto lo aprovecho para practicar su Hyoton.**

**Era difícil, en verdad difícil.**

**Pero él lo lograría.**

**Con forme más frio hacia naruto se inició a acostumbrar a él.**

**Ese era su objetivo controlar el hielo.**

**Usarlo para defender al bosque de konoha.**

**El kyubi por su parte estaba pensando que este era el contenedor más raro que le había tocado.**

**Actuaba mas como un animal que como un humano.**

**Como un zorro, que había encontrado un territorio para sí y que ahora cuidaría de ese territorio para sí.**

**Un zorro que le gustaba la nieve.**

**Un zorro blanco.**

**/fin prologo/**

SIGNIFICADOS.

Raiton (梁要素): rayo

Suiton (水遁): agua

Katon (火遁): fuego

Entre mis historias están.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Irrealiti: **__**este es el capítulo dos de White fox, espero que les haya gustado la historia, descuide intentare subir un capitulo cada tres días para no tener tan abandonado esto de fanfiction.**_

_**Disfruten.**_

**Capítulo 2: frio en mi interior.**

_**Estas seguro que esto es buena idea kido**._ Cuestiono el kyubi a naruto mientras este estaba frente a él.

_Esta es la mejor manera que se me ocurre para controlar el Hyoton. dijo naruto al kyubi mientras el niño veía las tres esferas de chakra que flotaban frente a él._

A naruto se le había ocurrido la idea de forzar a su chakra a volverse de la naturaleza hielo, la idea era simple, tenía que unir el chakra Futon y Suiton y mantener un flujo de Katon en caso de emergencia_._

Por eso había recurrido al espacio que compartía con el kyubi para realizar la tarea a través del centro de su cuerpo.

_**Usualmente no me molestaría que mi contenedor hiciera una estupidez, pero esto es una locura kido, ¿tienes una idea de cómo te cambiara esto? No solo cambiara tu chakra te cambiara a ti, te estas obligando a ser algo que no eres**._ Gruño la criatura colosal.

Naruto pareció pensarlo.

_Promete que si me vuelvo loco e intento matar a todos me mataras._ Le pido Naruto al zorro.

Este lo vio fijamente.

_T**e mataría solo por hablarme, así que espero que esto salga bien**._ Dijo mientras se acomodaba en su cueva.

Naruto vio su chakra katon, era una llama roja, la tomo entre sus manos y con cuidado la dejo flotando frente a él.

Tomo el Suiton que era una esfera de agua.

Y el Futon una esfera de viento y las junto.

/ en el mundo real/

Los macacos salieron corriendo del agua cuando este inicio a flotar incontrolable mente y también cuando el viento se volvió inestable.

El cielo se nublo, inicio a llover y a nevar.

Pero era pleno verano.

/dentro de naruto/

Este no sentía sus manos, se estaban congelando y el congelamiento iba en aumento.

**_Te lo dije. _**Gruño el zorro mientras el también sentía el frio y veía como el agua de la cueva se congelaba y formaciones de hielo aparecían.

Naruto se estaba asustando mientras más el hielo se extendía por su cuerpo.

La esfera de agua y viento era grande e inestable, crecía y se encogía al mismo tiempo que se congelaba y movía.

Naruto no sabía qué hacer.

**_La llama niño._** Dijo el kyubi mientras su jaula se congelaba.

Con sus últimas fuerzas naruto puso frente a la llama la esfera de viento y agua, su cuerpo se congelo.

/en konoha/

Todos corrían a refugiarse de un segundo a otro una cálida tarde de verano se había convertido en la peor nevada de la historia de la aldea.

Los pájaros se congelaron en vuelo, así como las flores y toda el agua de la aldea.

/dentro de naruto/

La llama quedo en medio de la esfera de agua y viento.

La llama se inició a extinguir.

_**No lo permitiré**._ Dijo el kyubi mientras el también se congelaba.

Libero un poco de su chakra y la llama brillo con intensidad, cambio de rojo a blanco y finalmente el agua y viento se estabilizaron, en proporciones iguales rodeando a esta llama blanca.

El kyubi se congelo.

Pero poco a poco, tanto naruto como él se iniciaron a descongelar.

**_No me gusta decir te lo dije. _**Dijo el kyubi, pero.**_ TE LO DIJE. _**Le grito molesto, mientras el hielo se derretía.

Naruto callo de rodillas.

/konoha/

La tormenta de nieve se había detenido.

Y el sol volvía a salir, todos veía curiosos el lugar.

¿Qué había pasado?

/en las aguas termales/

Naruto se encontraba rodeado de los macacos quienes lo veían curiosos, él había visto el hielo salir de él, pero en sus mentes animales no comprendían que pasaba.

Naruto finalmente salió de su transe.

Abrió sus ojos.

Uno era azul y el otro era verde, además un mechón de su cabello rubio se había vuelto blanco.

_¿Qué? _Cuestiono naruto.

Los macacos lo vieron confundidos.

Naruto igual.

/konoha/

Cuando naruto entro el lunes a la academia sus compañeros lo vieron extrañados, habían notado el cambio en su apariencia.

_Sasuke._ Dijo naruto saludando a su amigo.

Desde la masacre sasuke se había vuelto alguien distante con las personas, esto era debido a que su confianza esta fracturada, aun confiaba en naruto lo suficiente como para hablar como con una persona de su edad.

_Naruto._ Sasuke choco los cinco con naruto.

Noto que este estaba helado.

_Naruto._ Dijo shikamaru._ ¿estás bien? _Cuestiono.

_¿Si por qué? _Cuestiono.

_Estas demasiado blanco. _Dijo chouji mientras comía una papa frita._ Quieres._ Le ofreció, naruto el tomo de sus manos._ Esta frio._ Dijo chouji al haberlo sentido.

_Iruka sensei, naruto debe ir a la enfermería._ Dijo shino desde atrás del salón llamando la atención de todo el salón.

_Vamos no es tan grave. _Dijo kiba mientras tocaba a naruto._ No, si esta frio. _Dijo algo sorprendido.

Iruka se acercó a naruto y lo toco con su mano.

Esto estaba mal, un niño no debía estar tan frio.

Lo llevo a la enfermería y la enfermera los mando al hospital.

_¿algún otro síntoma?_ Dijo el Hokage mientras veía a naruto desde una habitación diferente a la que era el área de enfermedades contagiosas de la aldea.

_Ninguno, solo una temperatura de 15 grados y en decrecimiento._ Dijo un medinin._ Lo mantendremos en observación, hasta que haya un cambio._ Comento.

Pasaron los días hasta que dejaron a naruto salir del hospital.

Aun no tenían una explicación al porqué de su temperatura corporal, pero le advirtieron que al más mínimo cambio regresara.

/ primavera/

Los pros de haber mesclado sus chakra, control más amplio del suiton, futon y katon, además que podía mezclarlos más fácilmente para crear hyoton.

Los contras, era su aparente afinidad a bajar la temperatura de lo que lo tocaba.

Pero era leve por el momento.

Últimamente había estado ayudando a Mikoto, Sasuke y Akira la sobreviviente a mudarse a unas casas cerca del camino a su bosque, no querían estar en el complejo uchiha les traía malos recuerdos por lo que fue demolido y solo quedaron la vieja comisaria y el templo.

Con el dinero de esa venta habían construido una pequeña posada en el camino a las montañas de naruto.

Este último les dijo en qué lugar construir para evitar visitas inesperadas de los macacos o de los osos.

En estos momentos naruto y sasuke practicaban sus lanzamientos de shurikens.

Sasuke tenía seis shurikens tres en cada mano y había seis blancos.

Dio un salto y un giro en el aire y lanzo las shurikens estas se clavaron en los blancos perfectamente.

_Bien hecho. _dijo Naruto mientras sasuke asentía.

Estoy mejorando, pero aun no alcanzo a Itachi. Dijo molesto el pelinegro.

Algún día estarás a su nivel y lo vencerás. Dijo naruto. Pero es tu decisión si lo matas o lo entregas. Comento mientras tomaba el lugar de sasuke y lanzaba sus shurikens.

Estas se clavaron junto a las de sasuke.

Niños vengan a comer. Dijo Mikoto mientras se acercaba a donde los niños practicaban.

Los dos asintieron.

La casa uchiha era un lugar agradable.

Dentro estaba Akira la pelinegra era un año mayor que Sasuke, pero estaba sin equipo desde la matanza uchiha.

Akira tenía una mirada seria en todo momento, vistiendo una falda verde musgo y una camisa azul marino con el bajo todo eso incluía una gran cantidad de maya metálica.

/eran los últimos días de septiembre/

Hiruzen estaba checando los papeles, había irregularidades con las calificaciones de naruto.

Mientras que Kosuke le reportaba una cosa Mizuki reportaba otra, eso era raro por lo que tras investigar se descubrió el sabotaje por parte de Mizuki a Naruto.

_Entonces estoy mal en las clases._ Cuestiono naruto a hiruzen.

S_i._ comento el hokage._ A este paso no serás un ninja._ El hokage vio la mirada de naruto, aún estaba contemplando la posibilidad de no ser ninja._ Podemos arreglarlo, pero no funcionara si no lo atrapamos infraganti._ Dijo.

_Está bien._ Naruto suspiro. _¿en qué te puedo ayudar?_ Le cuestiono.

_Avísanos de cualquier comportamiento extraño._ Dijo hiruzen.

Naruto camino tranquilo después de la reunión con el hokage.

Suspiro y al hacerlo una nube de vapor se formó de su aliento.

Efectos secundarios.

Regreso a su cueva, pero se volvió a encontrar con Mikoto, tuvo que ayudarle a llevar sus compras.

_Muchas gracias Naruto-kun no sabes lo mucho que ayuda que un hombre cargue todo. _Comento la mujer mientras abría la puerta de su casa.

Naruto cargaba una maleta de veinte kilos llena de la comida para tres días, no era mucho peso para él.

_Por nada Mikoto-san_ dijo el niño mientras dejaba la maleta en la cocina.

_Naruto-kun hemos pasado por muchas cosas juntos, puedes decirme mikoto-kun si quieres. _Dijo la mujer mayor.

E_so sería una falta de respeto._ Comento Naruto mientras se disponía a salir de la casa.

_Naruto no quieres un plato de Ramen._ Le ofreció la mujer.

Naruto no pudo resistirse al platillo.

/en la academia el día siguiente/

Naruto estaba viendo curioso a quienes llegaron temprano a la Academia, comúnmente él y Shikamaru eran los primeros en llegar, por qué se despertaba antes de que abrieran las puertas y shikamaru porque le daba pereza despertarse tarde para llegar a la academia tarde.

Pero en estos momentos estaba viendo a las gemelas hyuga.

Hinata y hanabi Hyuga dos hermanas por mas opuestas, mientras que hinata era tímida y tenía una figura femenina más desarrollada para las niñas de su edad, hanabi era agresiva y era más esbelta que su hermana.

Las dos no se llevaban bien, eran como perros y gatos.

Naruto estaba sentado en su lugar usando la humedad del ambiente para generar unas dagas en sus uñas, había mejorado en demasía su falso Keken tota.

Con forme más niños llegaron naruto saludo a sus amigos, Shino, Chouji, Sasuke y Kiba.

Él era el único que podía sentarse alado de Sasuke, por dos razones, los dos se la pasaban hablado entre clases de cómo mejorar sus técnicas y así sasuke evitaba a las fans girls.

Iruka estaba retrasado, algo que todos los niños notaron.

Entonces una mujer de pelo morado apareció por la puerta.

_Bien escuchen mocosos._ Hablo fuertemente poniendo orden en el salón._ Me llamo Anko Mitarashi y cause accidentalmente que Iruka terminara en el hospital por eso lo supliré por hoy._ Dijo mientras tomaba el programa de clases de Iruka._ Bien veamos, meh, no sirve._ Lo lanzó a la basura._ Les enseñare algo que les ayudara a sobrevivir en el mundo, comúnmente un ninja necesita más que si fuerza para sobrevivir y he escuchado que este salón tiene caras bonitas._ Se burló de los niños._ Veamos que tan bien se les da la seducción del sexo opuesto._ Comento._ Tú la Loli ciega. _Grito y señalo a Hanabi.

_AUN ESTOY EN CRECIMIENTO. _Le grito molesta.

_Tsk lo que digas, pasa al frente serás el objetivo._ Comento Anko.

Todos los niños se ocultaron bajos sus escritorios Salvo Naruto, todos temían al carácter explosivo de Hanabi.

_Tú la cara bonita rubia y de ojos azules. _Se burló de naruto.

Este suspiro y un poco de vaho salió de su boca.

Naruto se paró frente a Anko.

_Bien tu misión es simple, sedúcela. _Comento divertido esperando ver como la niña lo golpeaba solo para entretenerse y molestar a los niños.

Naruto vio fijamente a Hanabi y esta tomo una posición de lucha.

Naruto inicio a pensar, en el bosque cuando una pareja iniciaba un ritual de cortejo había ciertos pasos a seguir, si la hembra era muy bella en el caso de los lobos, ciervos y conejos se peleaban por ella y escogía al más fuerte, en el caso de que la hembra fuera impresionable, los zorros, faisanes, flamencos y nutrias le ofrecerían regalos y ella aceptaría a quien le diera el mejor regalo, pero si la hembra era violenta como en el caso de las osas, tigresas, guepardos y arañas la única solución era pelear contra ella y durante la pelea demostrar el espécimen que eras.

Naruto se quitó su chaqueta y quedo desnudo de la cintura para arriba.

Su entrenamiento y forma de vida en la montaña le había hecho ganar músculos.

Le pareció ver un ligero sonrojo en el rostro de Hanabi.

La exhibición siempre es parte del cortejo.

Se plantó firmes en el piso como un oso pardo a punto de ir por un pez y extendió las manos.

Hanabi acepto el reto y activo su byakugan lanzándose contra él.

El oso pardo posición simple diseñada para la espera.

Naruto cerró los ojos, escuchar el movimiento del agua, ignóralo y centrase en el ruido de los peses, dejar de sentir tu ambiente, solo céntrate en el agua y el pez, siente al pez.

A la derecha.

Bloqueo un golpe del puño suave.

Sujeto a Hanabi por el hombro.

El oso grizzli, confiado en su fuerza, puede cargar arboles hasta cuatro veces su peso, solo quitando el centro de gravedad.

En el caso de hanabi, naruto extendió sus dedos y en un rápido movimiento, la sujeto de la cintura y la atrajo hacia él.

El oso lunar, una acción simple al afilar sus garras, es.

Naruto soltó a hanabi, no sin antes tocar levemente su axilas y cuello.

Toques simples pero que estaban cargados de chakra con el fin de estimular esos lugares.

Abrió los ojos.

Hanabi lo veía molesta y estaba roja.

Lanzo una patada, naruto la bloqueo y sujeto la pierna, dando un toque al muslo, luego la soltó.

Hanabi, cambio su posición de combate y de un salto estuvo frente a naruto, hizo un puñetazo a su estómago.

El oso panda, el más tierno, gordo e inocente de todos, le enseño el mejor truco, regresa a tu enemigo su ataque, naruto recibió toda la fuerza del puñetazo y se echó para atrás dirigió el impulso a sus brazos y se impulsó hacia adelante con su cintura.

Con sus palmas abiertas empujo a hanabi por sus pequeños pechos y aprovecho para dar unos ligeros toques.

Hanabi estaba jadeando y roja.

Volvió a atacar con una serie de puñetazos cada uno más lento que el anterior, naruto sujeto con su palma derecha su brazo derecho y con su mano derecha atrapo la cintura de hanabi, le metió el pie haciéndole resbalarse, pero la sujeto por detrás de su cintura, hizo que cursara sus brazos sobre su cintura en forma de X el sosteniendo ambas manos, se acercó a su cuello y respiro su herido aliento sobre la sudorosa piel roja de hanabi.

Ultima parte del cortejo, cuando la hembra está cansada, el macho tiene que hacer que acepte su sumisión y luego recompensarla.

_¿Te rindes?_ Cuestión naruto al oído de hanabi y le dio una leve mordida en su oreja.

Hanabi seguía jadeando y sus piernas le iban a fallar.

S_i. _dijo toda roja y con los ojos cerrados.

_Buena chica. _Naruto le dio un beso en la frente y la soltó.

Hanabi cayo de rodillas al piso.

Todos en el salón estaban sorprendidos, los hombres estaban impresionados que la agresiva niña fuera vencida así y las niñas la mayoría estaban sonrojadas y Hinata se había desmayado al imaginarse en el lugar de su gemela.

_¿Suficiente? _Cuestiono naruto, mientras se ponía su sudadera de nuevo.

S_i. _murmuro, en algún momento se le olvido el punto del ejercicio y solo disfruto el espectáculo.

Naruto se abrió camino hasta su lugar.

_¿Que fue eso? _Le cuestiono Sasuke.

_Uno aprende muchas cosas a la primera luna llena de primavera. _Dijo naruto recordando el momento en que todas las hembras del bosque entraban en celo.

_Bueno, que les parece su vamos a almorzar. _Rio nerviosamente Anko, quien no sabía los problemas que había desatado.

/ luna llena/

La luna llena de octubre al más hermosa que hay.

Naruto, se había unido a la tradición de todos los machos del bosque escalar las montañas y gritarle a la luna, mientras saltaban por el rio para ver el arcoíris lunar.

Trepar era algo sencillo cuando los macacos te crían y aprendes de la fuerza atravesó de los osos.

Subió a lo más alto, donde los lobos quienes siempre eran los primeros lo vieron.

_AAUUUUU!_ Le aullaron a la luna los lobos.

M_UUUUAAAA!_ Gritaron los macacos.

_GRRROOOAAA!_ Gruñeron los osos.

Las aves trinaron, los zorros aullaron y Naruto.

_AAAARRAAARRGGHHHH!_ Solo vacío todo el aire de sus pulmones, antes de lanzarse por la cascada junto a los otros animales del bosque.

Las hembras desde abajo solo negaron con la cabeza.

Machos.

/ en la aldea /tras dos días/

Naruto estaba entrenado junto con sasuke.

Los dos querían lograr hacer un jutsu en colaboración.

Pero siempre que lo intentaban o el Katon de sasuke quemaba el Hyoton de naruto o el Hyoton de naruto extinguía el Katon de sasuke.

_Esto es frustrante. _Se quejó sasuke.

Naruto solo asintió.

_No podemos hacer que trabajen juntos. _Comento naruto pensando._ Y si fuera que se envolvieran._ Le cuestiono.

Sasuke lo pensó.

_¿Uno sobre otro, como en un tornado? _Cuestiono el pelinegro.

Naruto asintió.

Practicaron esa tarde y al final regresaron a sus respectivos hogares.

Naruto no Había visto mucho a Kosuke últimamente, el genin lo venía a ver y a enseñar algunas cosas, pero casi nunca estaba cerca de él.

Mientras se bañaba en las aguas termales, naruto inicio a pensar, en las desventajas de su elemento hielo.

La principal la humedad, no podía hacer hielo sin agua en el ambiente, pero no siempre será fácil de obtener.

/al día siguiente/

En la academia naruto inicio a leer un pergamino de Sellado, si no siempre podría encontrar agua en un lugar, entonces él tendría que llevarla.

Estuvo en la biblioteca y noto como Mizuki lo veía desde lejos y murmuraba algo con otros maestros, sin duda alguna planeaba algo.

Pero decidió seguir su lectura.

/ en el bosque/ por la noche/

Naruto estaba regresando de una expedición con los más jóvenes en búsqueda de frutas, generalmente los árboles que daban mayor fruto quedaban cerca del temido bosque de la muerte.

Generalmente Azul era el que llevaba a los jóvenes a por las frutas, pero estaba cuidando a su hembra.

Por lo que le toco a acompañarlos, los macacos estaban bien cargado de frutos para el invierno, cuando un tigre se acercó contra ellos.

Los tigres del bosque de la muerte eran más grandes que los del resto de las montañas.

El gran felino se acercó en un intento de atrapar a un macaco.

Naruto salto enfrente del macaco.

_AAAHHH! _Grito mientras golpeaba su pecho y le mostraba los dientes al tigre.

El animal se agazapo y le gruño.

Naruto volvió a golpear su pecho y el dio un fuerte pisotón.

El tigre gruño.

_AAHHHH! _le grito naruto.

El tigre solo gruño, mientras se daba la vuelta y se perdía entre los árboles.

Naruto, les indicó que siguieran el camino a la cueva.

/ 10 de octubre/

Naruto escuchaba al Kyubi gruñir molesto ante los ruidos de Jubilo de esa noche.

El desde las montañas veía la fiesta que celebraba a los caídos con la muerte del cuarto Hokage.

Estuvo viendo las luces desde lejos.

/ invierno/

Mikoto había subido a las aguas termales junto con Akira, el pequeño paraíso privado de naruto era un ligar perfecto para escapar del clima frio de las montañas.

Claro si puedes soportar que los macacos estén nadando contigo.

A las mujeres no les importaba el agua que salía de la cascada y mantenía estas aguas termales tenía suficiente corriente para mantener limpios los estanques.

Lo primero que naruto vio al despertar y salir de la cascada fue a las dos mujeres sin toallas.

Lo siguiente que recuerda es sentir como una roca le pega en el rostro y lo lanza de nuevo a la cascada entrando a la cueva semi consiente.

Mientras los macacos se reían.

_Naranjas y melones._ Fue lo que dijo recordando la fruta de akira y Mikoto luego cayó en la in conciencia.

Los macacos lo iniciaron a mover y lo sacaron al agua donde se quedó flotando hasta caerse por la cascada.

/los primeros días de primavera/

Naruto estaba esperando en la escuela, faltaba una semana para que se terminara la academia e iniciaran su servicio como Genin.

Estaba manteniéndose en calma, intentaba obtener el agua del ambiente para formar una shuriken en sus manos.

Pero era difícil moldear el agua en una forma de estrella y luego congelarla.

**_No vayas en contra de la naturaleza._ **Gruño el Kyubi._** Cada copo de nieve es único**._ Comento mientras suspiraba.

Naruto entendió lo que decía y genero una shuriken con forma de copo de nieve.

La lanzo, pero apenas tocar el árbol, se destruyó.

_Debe ser más dura. _Comento naruto para el kyubi.

Y este solo pareció gruñir en afirmación.

/ semana siguiente/

Naruto estaba esperando en las escaleras su turno para mostrar los jutsus de la academia.

Sabía que le había ido bien en la prueba escrita y ahora solo debía demostrar los jutsus básicos de sustitución, clonación y transformación.

Sasuke fue el primero y él fue el último.

Al final sus sospechas se confirmaron pues según Mizuki el maestro encargado la tenía las más bajas calificaciones.

Al hablar con el hokage se les ocurrió un plan.

Mizuki tenía una misión de traición a la aldea, porque intento engañar a naruto para robar el pergamino secreto de los hogares.

Pero al comunicarle esto el hokage y naruto idearon un plan.

Llenar de explosivos un rollo falso y entregárselo a Mizuki.

Naruto seria visto por el kage y seguido por dos ambus para asegurarse de detener a Mizuki.

Lo vio cerca del bosque en el lado oeste.

_Ve o que trajiste el pergamino._ Sonrió mizuki.

_Ten. _Naruto se lo lanzo. _Solucionaras los problemas de la academia._

Mizuki rio.

S_iempre supe que eras solo un idiota._ Se burló _un idiota traidor, un monstruo._ Comento el chunin.

_Es puede estar a discusión._ Comento naruto.

_MIZUKI, ALEJATE DE NARUTO! _Grito Iruka Umino.

Naruto lo vio extrañado él no era parte del plan.

Mizuki por su parte tomo una gigantesca shuriken en su espalda y rio.

_Porque lo defiendes. _Cuestiono mientras lo amenazaba. _Es el monstruo que mato a tu familia._

_No lo digas es secreto de estado._ Le grito Iruka a Mizuki.

S_e refieren al Kyubi._ Cuestiono naruto mientras suspiraba._ Se de su existencia en mi interior desde hace mucho tiempo._

Los dos chunin, el kage y los ambus se sorprendieron por la revelación.

Naruto exhalo.

É_l me ha enseñado mucho. _Naruto volvió a exhalar una gran nube de vaho salió de su boca.

Los ambus y chunin notaron el cambio de temperatura.

Volvió a exhalar y esta vez inicio a llover.

_Me enseñó a como liberar mi chakra y afectar el ambiente que me rodea._ Exhalo una última vez y la lluvia se volvió agua nieve.

Naruto hizo sellos de mano.

Kori no ame no jutsu. naruto termino con el sello del tigre.

Las gotas de lluvia se iniciaron a unir en punzones de hielo de veinte centímetros y estos atacaron a Mizuki quien los esquivo.

Suiton: okina mizu no boru no jutsu. comento naruto mientras escupía una gran esfera de líquido que impacto a mizuki y lo lanzo contra un árbol.

Naruto volvió a hace sellos.

Keimusho. Golpeo el piso con su palma abierta e inicio a congelar los charcos del piso.

Estos se congelaron en línea recta generando grandes picos de hielo.

Mikuzi salto, pero su pierna quedo atrapada en uno de las formaciones de hielo.

_Maldito. _Dijo mizuki. _No importa. _Abrió el pergamino._ Los secretos de la aldea son míos._ Lo desenrollo. _JAJAJAJAJA._

_BOOOOMMM._

de mizuki solo quedo su pie en el hielo.

_Eso no salió como lo planeamos. _Comento naruto.

_¿planeamos? _Cuestiono Iruka.

_El hokage te solicita. _Dijo uno de los ambus.

….

El viaje al edificio del kage fue silencioso.

_Entonces al final, mizuki está muerto y probaste que te ha estado afectando tus calificaciones además de ser un traidor._ Hiruzen soltó una bocanada de humo.

_Arreglaremos los registros de la academia._ Dijo Iruka.

Los consejeros de la aldea estaban presentes.

E_n cuando al asunto del Kyubi._ Comento la mujer del grupo.

_Se dé su existencia hace unos años, es buena compañía, aunque odia a la aldea y quiere destruirla._ Comento naruto.

_Es una amenaza._ Dijo el consejero.

_Considero que es algo razonable. _Ante las palabras de naruto todos lo vieron._ Él vivía tranquilo junto con los de sus especies hasta que Uchiha madara lo controlo con el sharingan y lo obligo a luchar contra el Shodaime y luego tras la lucha en lugar de dejarlo ser libre el hokage lo ensero en su esposa y luego en la anterior portadora y luego en mí, ¿díganme si los encierran en contra de su voluntad estarían de buenas? _Cuestiono.

_El kyubi es un arma. _Dijo Danzo.

Naruto vio al hokage.

E_se es el motivo verdad._ Naruto exhalo y vaho salió._ Eso explica muchas cosas, espero que sea todo._ Naruto se dio la vuelta.

E_spera, aun no terminamos._ Dijo la mujer.

_Lo hicimos. _Dijo Hiruzen._ Aún falta tu banda ninja._ Dijo mientras se la mostraba.

Naruto alzo la mano.

_No soy leal a la aldea, lo soy a su bosque. _Les comento._ Que les quede claro._ Les amenazo.

/a la semana siguiente/

Naruto estaba junto con otros reunidos para recibir el número de equipo al que pertenecían.

El orden fue equipo uno.

Hanabi, Akira y Sai. Sensei Anko Mitarashi.

Equipos dos a seis ninjas civiles.

Equipo siete.

Sasuke, sakura y el. Sensei Kakashi Hakate

Equipo ocho.

Shino, Kiba y Hinata. Kurenai Yuki

Equipo nueve.

Chouji, Ino y Shikamaru. Azuma Sarutobi

Mañana por la mañana conocerían a sus sensei en un campo de entrenamiento.

Aunque cada uno de ellos había dejado instrucciones específicas.

Para ellos fue el no desayunar.

Naruto volvió al bosque y se quedó dormido sobre las aguas termales.

Algo le decía que mañana sería un día difícil.

/fin capítulo 2/

**Espero que les guste.**

**Dejen sus comentarios y lean mi perfil de .**

**Atentamente Irrealiti13 amo y señor de la irrealidad.**

**Hasta el próximo video.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Irrealiti 13: este el tercer capítulo espero que les guste, **__**disfruten.**_

**Capítulo 3: Dragon sobre dragón.**

La zona de entrenamiento que había sido marcada era una que naruto muy pocas veces frecuentaba, por lo general esa zona tenía un aroma muy marcada feromonas de hembras caninas, el hecho de que el complejo inuzaka estuviera tan cerca debía ser el motivo.

Naruto estaba parado a las seis de la mañana en el campo de entrenamiento, la cita era a las ocho, por lo que se dedicaría dos horas a entrenar.

Tenía que mejorar en sus shurikens copos de nieve, además de la creación de clones de hielo, que cuando perdieran una extremidad o fueran dañados pudieran seguir luchando reparando su extremidad o creando una nueva.

Algo muy ambicioso según el Kyubi.

Naruto estaba entrenando con sus dos clones de hielo.

Cuando el original noto a un pequeño perro negro corriendo en el bosque, siendo seguido por una cría de tigre.

Naruto y los tigres tenían su riña particular desde que el entro al bosque.

No sería difícil espantar al cachorro, solo esperaba que la madre no estuviera cerca.

Naruto salto entre los arbustos y tomo una posición encorvada.

Se puso entre los dos cachorros y golpeo su pecho.

AHHH! grito.

El tigre salió corriendo.

Naruto lo vio alejarse y noto que la madre no estaba cerca, sintió como algo se restregaba en su pierna, el perro estaba agradecido de su ayuda.

Rooaff, roafff roaff. Ladro el can.

Estas perdido y ¿nos sabes cómo volver a casa? Cuestiono naruto el entienda lobo, entender perro era diferente, era como español latino con español castellano.

Aoff. Dijo el perro mientras movía su cola.

Bueno te llevo a tu casa. Comento, no pensaba que haría alguna diferencia el estar unos minutos en el complejo Inuzaka.

El lugar era fácil de identificar apestaba a perro, camino hasta las puertas del recinto.

Apenas llegar a la puerta, unos canes le gruñían, naruto les regreso el gruñido.

Los tres estuvieron así hasta que un inuzaka apareció en la puerta.

Buenos días ¿Qué deseas tratar con la manada? Cuestiono el hombre.

Encontraste a este pequeño en el bosque a punto de ser comido por un tigre. Naruto mostro al perro.

Los dos perros dejaron de gruñir ante esto.

El hombre asintió.

Puedes pasar, la Alfa había estado buscando a este travieso desde ayer. Informo el hombre mientras lo dejaba entrar al lugar.

Naruto recordaba que Kiba había dicho una vez que su madre había ahuyentado a su anterior pareja.

Según recordaba de la historia de la aldea, el clan Inuzaka había sido una tribu de salvajes mercenarios que formaron un vínculo con los lobos y perros, eran una sociedad donde había una pareja principal, los dos alfas, el alfa el macho más fuerte y peligroso del clan y la alfa, la hembra más fértil y agresiva del clan, esos eran los encargados de cuidar a toda la manada, pero Tsume era una Alfa solitaria.

Naruto sabía que había ciertas especies que solo se veían para el apresamiento y nunca más, como los pumas o panteras, pero los lobos y los perros eran una especie muy social, era extraño que no hubiera otro alfa.

Tal vez todos le tenían miedo a la Alfa para reclamarla, después de todo desde la entrada su Aroma se impregno en su nariz, una combinación exagerada de estrógeno y flores silvestres.

Az conque ahí estas. Dijo un perro con un parche en la cabeza y luego olfateo a naruto. ¿Qué haces aquí Simio de las montañas? Cuestiono el can.

Este pequeño casi es devorado por un tigre en los límites de mis territorios. Comento naruto respetuosamente al can.

Este solo asintió.

Sígueme. Ordeno.

Naruto lo hizo.

Eres extraño simio de las montañas. Dijo el perro.

Porque Señor. Cuestiono.

Kuromaru. Comento el perro.

Kuromaru-san. Dijo naruto.

Tu hueles a sangre y muerte, pero no desprendes esa aura, tienes un aura fría, eres raro. Kuromaru raspo una puerta.

Y esta fue abierta.

Llegaron a una mesa y varios cojines en el piso.

Toma asiento, en un momento Vendrá la Alfa. Comento kuromaru mientras tomaba Az en sus mandíbulas. Gracias por regresarme a mi cachorro. Se perdió entre los corredores.

Naruto estuvo sentado en silencio unos minutos, hasta que noto que, hacia más calor, suspiro y bajo la temperatura, pero de nuevo subió, se quitó su chaqueta negra con naranja.

Vaya es curioso que el cachorro de las montañas sea más madrugador que mi cachorro. Dijo una voz femenina tras naruto.

Naruto vio a la mujer que se sentó frente a él, una mujer de 32 años, cabello marrón oscuro, pupilas ónix, unas marcas en sus mejillas simulando ser colmillos, con poco maquillaje en sus ojos y labios, estaba en un piyama que consistía en un short corto y una camisa de tirantes.

Si naruto tuviera que adivinar, su fruta eran melones.

Gracias, por traer a Az lo perdimos hace unas noches cuando alguien dejo la puerta abierta, temíamos lo peor. Comento la mujer sonriendo.

Descuide Alfa-san, solo protegí a su cachorro que entro en mi territorio de un tigre. Comento naruto.

Tsume lo vio fijamente, en su mente las palabras de naruto tenían otro significado, ella pensaba que se había enfrentado fieramente contra un tigre, viendo su cuerpo noto cicatrices de encuentros con animales, podía oler el aroma de oso, tigres y otros animales en la piel de naruto, pero lo que más destacaba era el aroma de su sudor.

Era de un guerrero, apestaba a oso, tigre y mono, pero estos aromas eran rastros en su pelo.

Tsume sonrió y se acomodó el pelo de su cabeza, liberando su esencia.

Naruto olfateo, el aroma del Alfa había aumentado en la habitación.

Naruto inconscientemente inicio a gruir y mostro sus dientes, años comiendo hasta los huesos de lo que atrapaba le habían hecho tener filosos colmillos caninos.

Tsume no se esperaba esa reacción, esperaba que el aroma lo incomodara o lo atrajera no que lo pusiera a pie de pelea, aunque mentiría si no aceptaba que ella tenía un fetiche, ella era Agonofilica, le encantaba una buena batalla antes de todo.

Naruto se puso en una posición extraña, para la mujer, ponía todo su peso sobre sus nudillos delanteros mientras flexionaba sus pies cerca de su cintura.

Entonces golpeo su pecho.

Tsume acepto el reto.

Girando en un colmillo tsume envistió naruto y rompieron una de las paredes de la casa.

Naruto se impulsó y salto al pasto.

Los perros le iniciaron a ladrar.

Tsume aterrizo en el piso y gruño.

Los perros chillaron entendían el mensaje.

Naruto cambio su posición parado en dos piernas firmemente.

Tsume lo ataco con otro colmillo, mas naruto bloqueo y regreso el ataque lanzando a la mujer contra el piso.

Naruto salto y estrello sus puños en a los lados del rostro de la mujer, mientras ponía su cuerpo sobre esta.

_ROOAARR!_ Gruño Tsume, mientras los perros del clan acudían en su auxilio junto con sus compañeros shinobis.

Naruto los vio serio y entonces soltó su rugido.

_GROOOOAAARRHHH!_ Vacío todo el aire de sus pulmones y golpeo su pecho fuertemente, el grito de naruto hacia vibrar los vidrios.

Los perros retrocedieron y también los shinobis.

_Me atacaste si aviso. _Gruño molesto naruto a Tsume.

Esta estaba sonrojada, todos los presentes reconocían a naruto como la nueva autoridad en el clan.

No lo vuelvas a hacer. Dijo naruto molesto mientras se ponía de pie y se disponía a salir de ese lugar.

Espera. Tsume s puso rápido de pie. ¿hay alguna manera de compensarte? Cuestiono.

Naruto no iba a responder, pero su estómago lo hizo por él, no había desayunado.

Tsume sonrió, la debilidad de todo hombre, siempre es el estómago.

…

Kiba se despertó un poco tarde, pero aun a tiempo para su prueba con su equipo, junto con akamaru olfatearon carne, su madre estaba cocinando carne, de seguro era para desearle buen día.

Entro a la cocina con una gran sonrisa, que se cambió a un rostro confuso cuando encontró a naruto, comiendo, huevos, tocino, salchichas, bistec y arroz en un gran plato de comida, mientras tsume estaba a su lado desayunando.

_¿naruto que haces aquí?_ cuestiono kiba confundido.

Desayunando. Contesto naruto.

Eso lo veo, pero que haces en mi casa desayunando. Le desafío kiba.

Naruto solo lo vio, los dos eran amigos en la academia, pero kiba y el tenían una rivalidad, ambos formaban parte de una manada, era obvio para ellos que en la escuela la manada era diferente y kiba siempre buscaba sobresalir entre todos, pero eso era para sasuke y para naruto, por lo que en estos momentos kiba se sentía extrañado que naruto estuviera en su territorio.

Naruto iba a responder, pero tsume lo alimento.

Kiba, no tienes algo que hacer hoy? Cuestiono molesta la mujer.

Si mi prueba ninja, ¿me cocinaste algo? Cuestiono al ver el mangar que ella y naruto desayunaban,

Hay cereal. Respondió tsume. O aprende a cocinar, ya eres legalmente un adulto como para que todavía te tenga que cocinar, no soy tu sirvienta mocosa. Comento molesta.

Akamaru intentó robar una salchicha del plato de naruto.

Este solo gruño un poco con su garganta y el perro se alejó hilando.

Akamaru. Dijo kiba. Suficiente ya me harté. Comento listo para encarar a naruto y lanzarse contra él.

Naruto uso la posición del grizzli, desestabilizo a kiba y lo lanzo por la pared rota.

Gracias por el desayuno Tsume-san. Dijo naruto terminando de desayunar.

No hay por qué. Se despidió de él. vuelve para comer o para cenar me. Susurro lo último.

Pero naruto ya estaba lo suficientemente lejos.

/en el campo de entrenamiento/

Naruto muy pocas veces comía un cerdo o huevos, eran difíciles de encontrar en el bosque y los pájaros eran demasiado sobreprotectores con sus nidos, obtenías pocos recursos de una actividad muy complicada.

Por eso poder zacearse de carne era un placer que pocas veces tenia.

Vio que sasuke ya había llegado y noto los dos almuerzos que traía.

Mi mama te lo mando. Comento el uchiha entregándole un obento verde.

Naruto se lo agradeció.

¿Desayunaste? Le cuestiono naruto.

Mi madre no me dejo venir sin desayunar. Comento molesto sasuke. Se preocupa demasiado.

Naruto negó con la cabeza.

Los estuvieron esperando y entrenando.

Sasuke lanzando kunais y shurikens mientras naruto se movía entre los arboles como su objetivo.

Naruto noto la llegada de sakura.

Esta los vio extrañados.

Aun no llega. Cuestiono la peligrosa.

Los dos barones negaron con la cabeza.

Pasaron las horas, casi era medio día y sin rastros del sensei.

Naruto estaba parado sobre el rio, había hecho unos pilares de hielo en donde se podía poner de pie y sacarlos en caso de necesitar proyectiles de emergencia.

Finalmente, kakashi llego.

Se tardó mucho. Le reclamo Sakura.

Lo siento u gato negro se me atravesó y tome el camino largo. Se excusó el ninja.

Ninguno de ellos le creyó.

Bien, porque no nos presentamos. El ninja sonrió con su ojo. Decimos lo que nos gusta, lo que no nos gusta y un sueño a futuro, yo inicio Soy Kakashi hakate, me gustan muchas cosas, me desagradan algunas, mis pasatiempos no les interesan, mi sueño nunca lo había pensado.

Eso era extraño.

_Tú, el chicle._ Comento mientras señalaba a Sakura.

Me llamo Sakura Harumo me gusta. Vio a Sasuke e hizo un extraño chillido. Mis pasatiempos son. Volvió a ver a Sasuke. Mi sueño es. Esta vez chillo y se movió en su asiento. Odio a Naruto.

Lo señalo.

El sentimiento es mutuo banshee. Dijo naruto mientras sentía algo en su espalda, al girar el rostro un pequeño mico está en su pelo, buscándole parásitos.

Los micos (una especie de mono araña) habían llegado a la aldea hace dos inviernos por un traficante de animales, pensados como mascotas una pareja fue regalada a una hija de algún feudo, pero la pareja se escapó y desde entonces se están metiendo en el territorio de los macacos, estos no tenían problemas con los micos parecía que los consideraban mascotas.

Este mico siguió en el cabello de naruto.

Kakashi vio esto extrañado.

_T_ú sigues. Señalo a Sasuke.

_Soy Sasuke Uchiha, mis pasatiempos son entrenar, mi disgusto es una persona en específico, no tengo gustos y mi sueño es acabar con un na persona en específico_. Comento Sasuke con odio en su rostro.

Naruto veía a su amigo, estaba seguro que sasuke buscaría matar a Itachi cuando se considerará listo.

_Y tú el del mono en la cabeza_. Comento kakashi.

_Soy naruto Uzumaki, mis pasatiempos son cuidar el bosque y perfeccionar mis elementos, detesto quienes cazan a los animales, ¡quienes queman mi bosque y a los Gorilas de montaña esos malditos me la pagaran!_ Grito mientras señalaba las montañas.

Los gorilas de montaña estaban entrando en territorio de los osos, eso era peligroso porque sin los osos los macacos no tendrán protección suficiente.

_¿gorilas? C_uestiono Kakashi.

Mauuaa. Dijo el mico en el pelo de naruto.

_Maaauua amma muuaa maaaua_. Respondió naruto.

Maauamama. Respondió el mico.

Maauaa? Respondió naruto.

Naruto. Dijo kakashi.

Mau? Los vio entonces se disculpó. Lo siento, teníamos una discusión.

Bueno, mi primera impresión de ustedes, son unos idiotas. comento. pero es el momento, es hora de su prueba para ver si son dignos de que un equipo ninja.

Pero nos graduamos. Reclamo sakura.

Sí, pero se hace una prueba el 66.6 por ciento de su salón no debe pasar, y yo nunca he pasado un equipo. Afirmo kakashi. Les pondré un ejercicio simple, saco dos cascabeles y se los ato en la cintura. Si me los logran quitar pasan.

Pero solo hay dos cascabeles. Dijo Sasuke.

Si, uno de ustedes no pasara y se quedara atado en un poste sin comer. Le aviso el ninja peliblanco.

Mamaauaa. Dijo naruto al mico en su hombro.

Mauu. Este respondió y se alejó para volver al bosque.

Así, que iniciamos. Dijo mientras ponía un reloj. Tienen hasta que suene la alarma. Anuncio mientras llevaba su mano a una riñonera y sacaba un libro.

Naruto y sasuke se vieron.

Sakura no entendió esa mirada.

Empiecen. Ordeno.

Sakura corrió a los arboles a esconderse, naruto y sasuke solo asintieron mientras también se ocultaban.

Bueno. Comento kakashi. Saben cómo ocultar su presencia.

Naruto suspiro.

Kakashi noto que la temperatura bajaba, alzo la vista y varias nubes se formaron en el cielo.

Sasuke y naruto aprovecharon y atacaron al mismo tiempo.

Sasuke se lanzó y tiro una patada, kakashi la bloqueo. Naruto entonces golpeo el piso como un oso lunar, causando que se agrietara, kakashi lo esquivo, sasuke se alejó.

Katon: ¡gokakyu no jutsu! sasuke escupió una gran esfera de fuego soplada desde su boca.

Kakashi la esquivo.

Suiton: okina mizu no boru no jutsu. grito mientras escupía la gran esfera a precio que Kakashi esquivo.

Pero ese no era el plan de naruto y sasuke.

Keimusho! Naruto golpeo el piso y varias formaciones de hielo iniciaron a crecer una atrapo un mano de kakashi.

Sasuke lanzo una kunai, que kakashi bloqueo. Naruto ataco a la cintura, kakashi lo pateo, sasuke se subió en los hombros de naruto y salto sobre kakashi para con una kunai intentar cortar los cascabeles.

Naruto sujeto a kakashi por la cintura.

Este rompió el hielo e hizo un hihuamari no jutsu para escapar de los dos ninjas.

Sasuke y naruto se vieron y los dos esquivaron la lluvia de shurikens que caía de los árboles.

Sasuke**! **Naruto escupió una bola de agua.

Sasuke la intercepto con una de fuego.

Crearon una nube de vapor que cubrió su escape.

Esos dos son buen equipo. Pensó kakashi mientras veía a sakura salir corriendo el bosque tras el surgimiento de la pantalla de vapor que cubría el escape. Pero ella.

Sasuke. Donde estas. dijo sakura mientras corría por el bosque hasta llegar a un claro.

Le pareció ver a kakashi en el, antes de que una gran cantidad de hojas se alzara antinaturalmente del suelo.

Sakura parpadeo confundida.

Sakura. Dijo la voz de sasuke tras de ella.

Sasuke-kun. Giro feliz, solo para ver horrorizada como sasuke estaba lleno de shurikens y kunais.

No. grito mientras se acercaba a él.

Muaa. Grito el mico mientras saltaba al cabello de sakura y se lo jalaba.

Ahh! Grito la niña sintiendo el dolor y ver como frente a ella estaba kakashi.

Suiton: afurete no jutsu. grito naruto mientras un chorro de agua a presión era lanzado contra kakashi.

Este esquivo el ataque e intercepto las shurikens que sasuke le lanzo, antes de volver a los árboles.

¿Estas bien?Cuestiono naruto.

Si gracias. dijo sakura al ver a sus compañeros de equipo.

Le preguntaba a él. naruto extendió su mano, para que el mico saltara en ella y se subiera a su cabello en búsqueda de alimento.

Mua maua. Dijo el mico mientras se agrava del cabello de naruto con fuerza.

Como que no es el original. Le cuestiono naruto.

Muaa. Respondió el mico.

Bajo tierra. Comento naruto.

Muaaaa. Dijo feliz el mico mientras aplaudía.

El original está bajo tierra nos enfrentamos a un clon de sombras. Le comento naruto a sus compañeros de equipo.

Estas seguro que puedes confiar en eso. Sakura señalo molesta al mico al mico.

Este le mostro su trasero mientras se reía.

Confió mas en un pelo natural que en el tuyo. Dijo naruto mientras él y sasuke se veían.

Tenemos que capturar los cascabeles. Dijo el pelinegro.

Para eso se necesitaría hacerlo salir de bajo la tierra y además enfrentarlo al mismo tiempo. Dijo sakura.

Los dos varones asintieron.

Alguien tiene que hacerla de carnada. Comento sasuke.

Muy arriesgado. Dijo sakura.

Creo que tengo un plan. Comento naruto.

Muaa. Cuestiono el mico.

Si tu también estas dentro. Dijo naruto.

No quiero esa cosa cerca de mí. Comento sakura.

Eso es parte del plan. Dijo naruto.

La peligrosa negó con la cabeza, pero tras escuchar el plan no le quedo de otra más que aceptar.

Kakashi clon estaba leyendo su libro tranquilo mientras esperaba el próximo ataque.

Bien, Inu. Naruto salto frente a kakashi clon, se quitó su chamara y golpeo su pecho antes de pararse apoyando el peso en sus nudillos como un orangután. ¡tú y yo! Grito mientras intentaba envestir a kakashi.

Este simplemente sujeto a naruto por la espalda y lo lanzo contra un árbol, cosa que naruto aprovecho para treparlo lo más alto que pudo y lanzarse con una patada. Kakashi clon la esquivo, entonces naruto logro tocarlos cascabeles y kakashi desapareció en una nube de humo.

¿Dónde? Cuestiono naruto.

Jutsu secreto de la aldea de la hoja, mil años de muerte. Kakashi surgió del suelo y ataco por detrás a naruto.

Pero apenas tocarlo este se volvió agua.

¿un clon? Cuestiono kakashi.

Sasuke ahora! Naruto salto desde los arboles al agua.

Sasuke salió frente a kakashi.

El copi nin vio a los dos genins.

Jutsu en colaboración. Gritaron naruto y sasuke a la vez.

Doragonfaiādansā. Sasuke inflo su pecho a lo más que pudo y soplo por sus manos una larga línea de fuego salió disparada.

GRROOAAA! Gruño la línea mientras más crecía y tomaba la forma de un dragón con dos extremidades hecho de puras llamas.

Aisudansādoragon. Naruto golpeo el agua y de esta una gran corriente de agua salió en línea recta contra kakashi antes de iniciar a congelarse, tomando una forma sólida, la de un dragón hecho de hielo.

KRRUYYY! Emitió un alarido en dragón de naruto mientras se interceptaba sobre el de sasuke.

Los dos dragones en lugar de destruirse mutuamente iniciaron a bailar, uno sobre otro, alejándose al mismo tiempo, acercándose, dando giros y vueltas.

Hasta envolver las piernas de kakashi y luego el resto de su cuerpo entre los dos monstruos elementales.

Voy sakura salió de los arbustos y corrió en dirección de kakashi.

Este hizo sellos de manos y entonces lanzo una onda de viento que hizo que los dos dragones se alejaran y rompieran el ritmo de su baile.

Kakashi sujeto a sakura con sus dos manos.

Buena estrategia, pero fallo. Dijo kakashi.

Aún no. dijo sakura mientras su cabello se movía y el mico salía de el para con su boca atrapar los dos cascabeles, trepar a kakashi y saltar sobre sakura.

Naruto hizo sellos.

Suiton: ¡Afurete! Lanzo el proyectil de agua.

Katon: ¡shotto! Sasuke escupió una pequeña bola de fuego.

Kakashi soltó a sakura para esquivar los ataques.

Pero estos crearon otra nube de vapor.

Sasuke se reunió con sakura y el mico en su cabello.

Los dos se acercaron al agua.

Donde naruto golpeo el agua y un puente de hielo se formó para que sasuke y sakura subieran, tras estar unos metros alejados de la costa sasuke rompió el hielo de una patada.

Vaya. Dijo kakashi al ver el plan y a los niños flotando en un trozo de hielo sobre el agua.

Camino tranquilamente hasta estar frente a ellos.

Todos estaban en posición defensa.

Ustedes pasan. Sonrió con su ojo kakashi.

¿Qué? Gritaron al mismo tiempo y el hielo se rompió haciendo que cayeran al agua.

Una vez todos volvieron a la tierra cada quien se secó a su modo, naruto se sacudió el agua mojando a sus compañeros.

_¿Cómo que pasamos? _Le cuestiono molesta sakura.

La prueba era para ver su trabajo en equipo. Dijo simplemente kakashi. Le sorprendería lo mucho que los equipos fallan en ese aspecto, un buen equipo ninja se enfoca en la misión, pero también debe enfocarse en sus compañeros, hace mucho alguien me dijo, que quienes rompen las reglas son escoria, pero quienes abandonan a sus compañeros son peor que escoria. Comento kakashi. Ustedes son mi primer equipo desde mañana seremos el equipo siete, los veo en la torre del hokage mañana. Dijo kakashi mientras desapareció.

Que bien, deberíamos celebrar. Dijo sakura a sus compañeros de equipo.

No tengo tiempo. Dijo sasuke mientras se iba.

Será otra ocasión sakura, tengo que recuperar mi aroma. Dijo naruto mientras él se iba por el bosque.

Bueno. Dijo deprimida.

Mua? Cuestiono mico quien salía de su cabello rosado.

KKKYYYAAA NARUTO LLEVATE A TU SIMIO! Tan fuerte que casi todos la escucharon en la aldea.

¡ES UN MONO! Grito naruto en respuesta.

/en otro punto de la aldea/

Vaya chicas ustedes sí que son salvajes. dijo anko quien estaba sobre su serpiente gigante.

Hanabi y Akira habían completado la misión de tocar a anko al menos una vez, si también lo había hecho, pero él estaba en estos momentos dentro de la serpiente.

Pasaron, desde ahora somos un equipo. Sonrió mientras deshacía su invocación y sai caía al piso. ¡Vamos a celebrar! Dijo feliz anko.

Vale, pero espero que no dure mucho. Dijo Akira. Mikoto-san dijo que celebraríamos una reunión en casa esta noche.

Solo que no esté mi hermana. Dijo hanabi molesta.

¡Quiero dangos síganme! Grito anko.

Sai se puso de pie. Es un buen equipo dijo con una sonrisa aun cubierto de baba de serpiente.

….

Estúpido naruto. Se quejaba kiba mientras volvía a casa con akamaru.

Él había completado el ejercicio ahora eran un equipo genin.

¿Quién se cree? Yo soy el alfa de la manada no él. dijo molesto.

Akamaru ladro con afirmación a su amo.

Entro a casa, solo para encontrarse con su madre oliendo muy fuerte mente uno de los cojines que se usaban para sentarse en la mesa.

¿Qué haces? Cuestiono kiba a su madre.

LARGATE A BAÑAR KIBA APESTAS A PERRO MOJADO! Grito la mujer.

Su hijo corrió por el susto.

Por poco. Volvió a oler el cojín, donde desayuno Naruto.

…

Era el atardecer y algo no estaba bien.

Parecía que todos los animales del bosque lo sabían.

Azul y naruto tomaron rumbo al noreste rumbo al valle del fin.

Y entonces los vieron 10 gorilas de montaña en el territorio de los onbaa.

Los machos combatían contra los gorilas, pero había muchos heridos y muertos.

AHHHAAGGUURRROOOO! Grito naruto mientras saltaba sobre un gorila y lo tiraba al piso, luego sujeto a otro por la cabeza y lo lanzo contra dos de ellos.

Uno golpeo su pecho retándolo.

Naruto acepto el reto golpeando el suyo.

Los dos se sujetaron por la cintura en una lucha de domino.

Naruto lo alzo del piso y lo lanzo por la cascada.

Los onbaa aprovecharon para escapar.

Naruto lanzaba a mas gorila al rio.

GRROOOO! Le grito uno.

ESTE ES NUESTRO BOSQUE. Naruto sujeto al gorila y lo lanzo contra el piso bajo el rio. ¡BUSQUEN EL SUYO SIMIOS! Lanzo al gorila por el rio.

Los onbaa escaparon.

Naruto tenía que iniciar a patrullar el noreste, los gorilas estaban rodeando el territorio de los osos podrían atacar en cualquier momento a los macacos.

/mientras tanto/ complejo hyuga/

Hanabi estaba en su habitación.

Entrenaba un poco mientras se preparaba para bañarse.

Buena chica. Dijo una voz mientras un hormigueo recorría su espalda y sus piernas le fallaban.

Hanabi no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

Aun recordaba los eventos de hace unos meses.

Aun recordaba el beso en la frente que le dio, era el beso más cálido que había recibido desde la muerte de su madre.

Hanabi no pudo evitar recordar esa sonrisa en esos ojos bicolor.

/en la cueva/ por la madrugada/

Naruto estaba dormido.

Cuando paso, su cuerpo sufrió un estirón, sus extremidades superiores se hicieron más largas, así como las inferiores, sus uñas se afilaron, sus colmillos también.

Y su pelo creció mas, también se hizo más grueso y vello inicio a crecerle.

El kyubi estaba redecorando el cuerpo de su carcelero, le sería más cómodo con unas ligeras modificaciones.

….

Lo primero que noto naruto al despertar eran sus nuevos colmillos y su lengua un poco más larga, lo segundo su pelo y lo tercero sus nuevos músculos.

No se quejó. Pero necesitaba nueva ropa.

Fue a una tienda en cuanto la aldea fue abierta.

Compro un nuevo pantalón negro ambu, unas riñoneras, una camisa de malla y una chamara de negra con blanco y el símbolo rojo en su espalda.

Estaba listo para iniciar con sus misiones como ninja.

**/fin capítulo 3/**

**Hasta el próximo capitulo.**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Irrealiti: **__**aquí tiene el cuarto cap.**_

Capítulo 4: equipo desastroso.

Naruto estaba luchando contra los osos, como entrenamiento, muchos de ellos le gustaban pasar su poco tiempo despierto, entrenando con alguien para ser más fuerte.

GOOOOAAARRR! Grito un grizzli mientras se lanzaba ha envestir a naruto con sus patas.

Naruto bloqueo el ataque y luego se subió en el grizzli para sujetarlo del cuello y caer al piso ahorcándolo.

El oso se resistió a ese movimiento poniéndose en cuatro para mantener el equilibrio.

Y luego mordiendo el brazo de naruto, este le devolvió la mordida en su cuello.

Los dos gruñendo mientras clavan los dientes en la carne del otro.

El oso rodo y naruto rodo con el terminando estrellados contra un árbol.

El oso se puso de pie.

Y naruto también.

Los dos iniciaron a reír.

Bien Buby hasta luego. Se despidió naruto del adolecente oso grizzli lo conocía desde cachorro por eso eran amigos.

Una vez se dio un baño en las aguas termales tomo rumbo a la aldea.

Desde hace una semana que habían iniciado sus misiones como ninja y aun no había nada interesante, solo ayudar a pintar cercas, trasladar objetos y cuidar pasto.

Todo era aburrido.

Naruto estaba saltando de rama en rama y de pronto se inició a columpiar en ellas, usaba sus manos para darse impulso y velocidad, entonces se dio cuenta.

De nuevo lo estaba haciendo, había veces que era voluntario, pero otras no lo controlaban, se estaba comportando como un animal. Naruto entendía que vivir con ellos desde su infancia le permitió aprender algunas cosas, pero poco a poco estaba afectándolo en una manera negativa, estaba teniendo problemas para caminar sin mantener su peso apoyado en sus hombros, hacia movimientos in voluntarios como mover las orejas u olfatear cada cierto tiempo.

Ni siquiera se molestaba en calentar la comida o quitarle los huesos a la carne, cada vez el actuaba como.

Un monstruo.

Pensó mientras volvía a saltar rumbo a la aldea.

Salto hasta la entrada.

Entonces noto que tenía pasajeros.

Fuera. Se quejó mientras los micos soltaban su ropa y volvían al bosque, estos iniciaban a pensar en que naruto era su hogar.

Entro a la aldea saludando a Izumo y Kotetsu.

Y entonces los vio corriendo por la aldea ese dúo de problemáticos, naruto había estado un tiempo en ese grupo hasta que fue cambiado al actual, por eso conocía de vista a Neji Hyuga, a Tenten había intercambiado algunas palabras y lee bueno a él no lo conocía.

Pero reconocía su aroma debido a ese apesto curry que brotaba de sus poros.

Los ignoro ellos eran raros.

Se encamino al área de entrenamiento acordada, aún faltaba mucho para que kakashi o los otros llegaran.

Naruto se puso a entrenar, lo primero que hizo fue crear varios copos de nieve de alrededor de diez centímetros y los lanzo contra un árbol, estos se clavaron.

Funciono, finalmente había funcionado, naruto necesitaba mejorar sus creaciones, por eso con una gran cantidad de agua, creo una cadena de hielo y en un extremo puso una oz, practico con ella un rato, luego que se rompiera decidió intentarlo con una espada, hecha de hielo.

Naruto la uso un rato, pero no se acomodaba.

No era su arma, ninguna lo era, no sabía qué hacer.

Desde siempre había pensado que un ninja debía tener un arma o sello distintivo, pero el ¿debería tener un arma?

Decidió crear un hacha, tampoco le gusto así que la lanzo contra un árbol, igual que una maza, varias espadas, cuchillas y dagas, ninguna le gustaba.

Vaya. Dijo una voz femenina tras naruto.

Este solo olfateo el aire.

No olía a mujer.

Ese aroma de tierra, metal y sudor no era para nada femenino, no lo reconocía.

Se giró y tras de él estaba tenten.

_Es hermosa. _Dijo la joven mientras le quitaba a naruto la gran shuriken de nieve que había hecho. ligera y dura, gruesa y la punta es filosa. Toco la punta del arma de naruto.

¿tenten? Cuestionaron dos voces al mismo tiempo.

Naruto vio a Lee y Gai-sensei caminando de manos rumbo a ellos.

Estabas contando nuestras vueltas a la aldea. Dijo lee.

Lo siento me distraje. Se excusó tenten.

No importa sigamos. Dijo gai-sensei, pero por error se resbalo con una kunai de hielo.

GAI-SENSEI! Dijo lee viendo a su maestro estrellarse contra un árbol.

Va lee, te ves diferente. Dijo naruto notando como lee había cambiado a ser prácticamente un clon de su maestro.

Naruto, tu también ¿desde cuando tienes canas? Señalo a las franjas de cabello plateado que se habían formado en las patillas y la línea media del cabello rubio de naruto.

¿Qué? Grito Gai-sensei mientras corría a naruto. ¡No puede ser que una persona tan joven como tu tenga tan pocas llamas de la juventud!- grito gai-sensei.

SI SENSEI. Grito Lee. ENSEÑEMOSLE A NARUTO EL PODER DE LAS LLAMAS DE LA JUENTUD. Hablo con entusiasmo el joven de cejas de azotador.

YOSH LEE ME ENORGULLESE TU ENTUSIASMO! Dijo gai-sensei.

SENSEI. Inicio a llorar lee.

LEE. Inicio a llorar Gai.

Los dos se iban a abrazar.

Cuando Naruto soltó una gran bocanada de aire y los congelo.

Los dos quedaron inmóviles como estatuas.

Lee y gai se quedaron quietos unos segundos antes de romper el hielo.

Eso, fue genial! Dijo lee.

Yosh, naruto-kun tú no tienes llamas de la juventud, tienes Hielo de la juventud, fortalece tu hielo día a día. Dijo alzando el pulgar.

Ellos son tu equipo? Cuestiono naruto a tenten.

La genin solo asintió.

Naruto puso su mano en su hombro consolándola.

Bien, lee es hora de ir a entrenar para que domines las puertas. Dijo Gai-sensei.

Eso haremos sensei. Dijo lee entusiasmado.

escucho al kyubi soltar un ruido de burla ante las palabras del dúo verde.

Suerte. Dijo naruto viendo como tenten seguía a los dos jóvenes uno de verdad y el otro de mentira.

¿Qué sucede bola de pelos? Cuestiono naruto al kyubi.

Estúpidos humanos que creen poder dominar el poder de la naturaleza kido. Comento el kyubi.

¿a qué te refieres? Cuestiono naruto.

Las ocho puertas internas, fueron creadas hace mucho tiempo por los yokai seres mitad animal mitad demonios, el conocimiento fue guardado por las tortugas y ellas les enseñaron a los hombres, pero lo que nunca podrán lograr es el verdadero poder de estas. El kyubi sabía que había llamado la atención de naruto.

¿verdadero poder? Cuestiono naruto.

Veras existen dos lados en cada ser, el ningen-gawa y el dobutsu no soba el lado ningen o humano sirve para controlar el alma en el cuerpo usualmente los yokai puede decidir qué tan humano o mortal quieren ser y el lado dobutsu o lado animal, controla el cuerpo físico y su fuerza y los limites mortales, esto es lo que nos permite tener nuestro gran tamaño o cambiar de forma a nuestra voluntad todos lo bijus y yokais controlamos el ningen y el dobutsu, pero en el caso de las puertas internas lo único que se libera es el ningen haciendo que el cuerpo humano desbloque todo su potencial total pero al no controlar el dobutsu hay un límite la muerte. Comento el kyubi.

Eso es interesante, pero porque me dices esto. Cuestiono naruto.

El kyubi sonrió. Kido mientras yo esté en ti, tú tienes el potencial de un yokai para controlar el ningen y el dobutsu. El kyubi se inició a reír.

/oficina del hokage/

Sarutobi le acababa de asignar una misión simple a kakashi y su equipo una tradicional caza de Tora el gato de la esposa del feudo local, algo simple para ese equipo, la realidad de la situación era que no podía darles misiones en exteriores hasta asegurarse en un ciento por ciento que este equipo no sería uno que desertaría de la aldea a la primera oportunidad.

Había dos riesgos en ese equipo, Naruto y sasuke, uno pensaba más en su libertad y el otro con un deseo de venganza, la aldea no podía permitir perderse a ninguno de ellos.

/distrito comercial/

Ven aquí maldito. Se quejó una vendedora de fruta mientras un lémur se robaba una papaya.

El comerciante de animales no había aprendido y de nuevo había traido otras especies a la aldea, como lémures, titis y babuinos.

Los monos estaban causando un caos en el distrito comercial, robándose frutas, verduras, carnes y joyas.

Muuaaa. Dijo un pequeño mico mientras corría por ayuda para detener esta situación.

Sakura se despertó tranquilamente mientras se vestía y tomaba su desayuno ligero rumbo a su entrenamiento.

Cuando una carreta con 3 lémures en ella siendo conducida por un babuino casi la aplasta.

Veía a sus padres intentando detener los problemas del distrito comercial.

GROOOAAAUUMMMAAA! Grito una fuerte voz que hizo que todos los monos se detuvieran.

Todos vieron a naruto con un mico en su hombro.

MOOAAAA! Grito naruto.

Todos los monos tomaron cosas y salieron corriendo o trepando escapando de la aldea.

Naruto desapareció en una nube de niebla.

/en el campo de entrenamiento/

Mikoto había acompañado a su hijo hasta el campo de entrenamiento ella quería invitar a naruto a la cena de los clanes de la aldea aquel se realizaba en el complejo Hyuga las invitaciones incluían un acompañante y sabía que cuando naruto fuera un chunin tendría que tomar su lugar como representante del clan Uzumaki y el clan namikaze.

Solo lo quería ayudar.

Noto como monos de distintas formas y tamaños corrían rumbo al bosque, siendo perseguidos por un molesto naruto quien no dejaba de gruñirles molesto.

Estos iniciaron a discutir con naruto y este solo los espanto.

¿naruto todo bien? Cuestiono Mikoto.

Hacia una semana que no lo veía.

Si mikoto-san solo que estos jóvenes creen que tomar cosas de la aldea es divertido. Dijo naruto, un mandril le lanzo una roca. Me harte. Naruto salto a los árboles. Sujeto al mono por la cola y lo lanzo al piso.

Luego lo sostuvo de los pies para golpearlo varias veces en el piso no muy brusco, pero si lo suficiente para que fuera un castigo.

Luego lo soltó.

El mandril se fue llorando, los mandriles le iniciaron a gritar.

GRAAA! Gruño naruto.

Los mandriles se callaron y se fueron con miedo, al igual que los otros monos, naruto les había dado una lección a los jóvenes.

Eso fue un poco excesivo. Comento mikoto a naruto.

El niño vio a la mujer mayor.

Era necesario, los jóvenes se creen invencibles, por eso es necesario demostrar que no importa que tan fuerte creas que seas, que tan veloz o inteligente, siempre abra alguien que te supere porque si uno no aprende no mejora. Dijo naruto.

Mikoto asintió a las palabras de naruto.

¿Qué disecea aquí? cuestiono naruto a la mujer, mientras veía a sasuke entrenar sus jutsus tras de ellos ignorándolos.

Bueno, quería que nos acompañaras a la fiesta de los hyuga. Pidió la mujer.

Naruto lo pensó, él no era muy adepto a las fiestas y menos de un clan tan estricto como el hyuga.

Pero noto como mikoto lo veía no podía decepcionarla.

Bueno. Se dio por vencido naruto.

Mikoto sonrió feliz, se despidió de naruto con un fuerte abrazo.

Y este regreso a su entrenamiento.

Practicando junto con sasuke.

Sakura llego un poco después y la joven no sabía qué hacer, solo observaba a sus compañeros de equipo luchar uno contra otro.

¿Qué estas haciendo? Cuestiono naruto mientras en cuatro esquivaba las bolas de fuego por parte de sasuke.

¿yo? Sakura hablo ofendida.

Ponte a hacer algo, flexiones, sentadillas o lanza kunais. Le grito naruto antes de golpear el piso con sus dos palmas.

Sasuke salto lo más alto que pudo mientras una gran capa de hielo cubría el piso y formaciones amorfas de hielo la seguían, lanzo dos kunais y aterrizo en estas, era difícil moverse en el hielo.

Naruto patino sobre el para golpear a sasuke.

Quien se sujetó de naruto y lo lanzo contra un árbol.

No ganas nada siendo una inútil. Le dijo naruto.

YO NO SOY UNA INUTIL. Sakura le reclamo molesta.

Lo eres. Dijo sasuke de nuevo haciendo sellos de manos y lanzo varias pequeñas bolas de fuego contra naruto.

Vaya ¿no se cansan? Cuestiono kakashi llegando al lugar y viendo la batalla.

Sensei. Sakura lo vio dispuesta a acusar a naruto.

Tenemos una misión. Kakashi la interrumpió antes de que hablara. Una sencilla misión clase D, capturar a tora un gato. Comento sonriendo con su ojo.

Sasuke gruño molesto.

¿Qué? sakura estaba confundida esa en verdad era una misión.

Naruto no hizo comentarios.

¿Por qué no podemos tener una verdadera misión? Sasuke cuestiono a kakashi.

El hokage cree que aún no tienen la experiencia necesaria para otra misión. El peliblanco hablo tranquilo, pero noto la mirada de sasuke.

Estaba molesto.

Enserio esa es una misión? Sakura estaba igual de molesta, pero ella por tener que atrapar un gato.

Esa es la misión. Dijo kakashi y noto como naruto no había dicho nada en todo el rato. ¿todo bien naruto? Cuestiono algo confundido.

Vamos, entre más pronto acabemos con esta estupidez más pronto podre dejar la aldea. Dijo caminando rumbo a la aldea.

Kakashi vio a su alumno caminar y lo siguió y luego sakura y sasuke.

/mientras tanto/

Fuera de la aldea a casi cuatro horas de viaje.

Akira y sai estaban combatiendo confinadamente con sus espadas con unos mercenarios.

Mientras hanabi vencía a otros con su puño suave, dejándolos fuera de combate.

Todo mientras anko estaba sentada en un árbol comiendo unos dangos.

¿sabes que es lo bueno de tener secuaces? Cuestiono a la peli morada mientras una gran serpiente frente a ella tenía comprimió al líder de estos mercenarios. Que ellos hacen todo el trabajo mientras tu comes.

Suéltame perra. Le dijo el bandido.

Nah. Dijo anko mientras la serpiente apretaba más al hombre. Así está la situación, nos dices lo que queremos saber y te mato antes de que te coma mi serpiente. Le dijo la peli morada.

No me gusta esa propuesta. Dijo el mercenario. Qué tal si tú y yo. Antes de terminar de hablar anko le apuñalo en el hombro.

Esto no es negociable, ahora, chicos a la izquierda que hay más bandidos. Dijo anko desde el árbol mientras sus estudiantes luchaban contra los refuerzos de los mercenarios sin ayuda de su maestra.

/ en la aldea/

Las personas veían una persecución desarrollarse por los techos de la aldea, la presa un gato.

El depredador, un joven rubio con ojos de diferentes colores que se movía como un animal, tras que todos los planes de kakashi fallasen naruto había decidido hacer lo que mejor sabe hacer perseguir a un animal débil hasta que se canse y se lo pueda comer.

O bueno, el no comería gato.

Otra vez.

Tora era una molestia y naruto se estaba hartando de perseguir a ese maldito gato por los techos, le felino salta y giraba entrando por lugares donde su tamaño le aventajaba.

Naruto al moverse como un mono por los techos, saltando y sujetándose de los postes y tubos con sus brazos le seguía el ritmo.

Entonces cuando sujeto a tora por el estómago, el gato le rasguño el rostro.

El gato dio un salto para caer de pie desde tres pisos, y sobre el con los dos brazos alzados y sus puños sujetos naruto le cayó en sima

Maldito. Grito naruto mientras golpeaba con fuerza y salvajismo al animal.

Varias veces.

Gruñía y respiraba con rabia, ese maldito animal se atrevía a dañarlo, que se creía.

Para! Grito kakashi sosteniendo los brazos alzados de naruto.

¿Qué MIERDA TE PASA? Grito sakura mientras sacaba al mal herido felino.

Sasuke solo sonrió, el quería hacerle eso al gato.

Naruto vio a kakashi molesto y jalo sus brazos para luego gruñirle.

El empezó. Grito naruto.

MIIIAAAUUU! Maulló triste y dolorosamente el animal.

Rápido tenemos que llevarlo a un veterinario. Dijo sakura.

Kakashi asintió el complejo Inuzaka estaba cerca.

Seguro hay atenderían a Tora.

/10 minutos después/

LARGO! Grito Tsume a kakashi lanzándole el gato herido.

Pero Tsume-san. Dijo kakashi.

LARGO! Ladro la mujer y varios perros.

Si no hace algo morirá. Le recrimino Sakura a Hana.

obedecemos la voluntad de la alfa en estas situaciones nunca ayudamos a los gatos. Dijo la veterinaria, aunque estaba en conflicto consigo misma.

Debes hacerlo o sino el feudal se enojará contigo. Dijo Sakura.

GRRRUUUOOO! Tsume le gruño a Sakura. ¿A nosotros?, no a tu Líder, a dé él es la responsabilidad, si quieres evitar esto aprende a sanar chico. Le ladro.

Soy mujer. se quejó sakura.

Ya ya, sé que en estas épocas hay más libertad, pero nadie te lo cree. Dijo la matriarca.

¿hay algo que se pueda hacer? Cuestiono sasuke.

Tsume vio a naruto.

¿Qué opinas? Le cuestiono la mujer mayor.

Todos vieron a naruto.

No vale la pena. Sentencio naruto.

Tsume sonrió.

Kakashi vio molesto a naruto.

Es nuestra misión. Comento kakashi.

La misión era perseguir y recuperar el objeto conocido como tora, nunca se especifica el estado del mismo. Dijo naruto.

Es un tecnicismo. Comento kakashi.

Suficiente para mí. Dijo sasuke apoyando a naruto.

Pero es nuestra misión. Dijo Sakura.

Entonces dejemos de perder tiempo y busquemos otro veterinario. Dijo naruto.

Kakashi estaba molesto.

Deberías ayudar al gato. Comento kakashi a Hana.

Lo siento, los alfas dieron su veredicto. Dijo la joven.

¿alfas? Kakashi estaba confundido, solo había echado a tsume no a otro inuzaka.

/en otro lado de la aldea/

Mikoto, Hachi y Chouchi.

Estaban en la casa de Shikaku Nara, mientras este no estaba y su esposa las había invito a una tarde para cotillear.

_Entonces ¿algún tema importante entre los clanes? _Cuestiono Hachi Yamanaka, la madre de Ino.

Ninguno. Dijo chouchi.

Yo no tengo. Dijo Mikoto.

Bueno, hay un chisme reciente. Dijo Shina Nara la madre de Shikamaru. He escuchado que los comerciantes de nuestra aldea planean proponer una reorganización de clanes nobles. Comento la mujer.

Es una locura. Dijo Hachi.

Si todos saben que en la aldea solo hay cuatro clanes nobles. Dijo Chouchi.

Uchiha, Senju, Sarutobi y Uzumaki. Dijo Mikoto. Se requieren tres votos para reorganizar los clanes. Mikoto menciono

Lo sé, y es por eso que planean intentar que los Hyuga los apoyen ya saben el clan Hyuga siempre ha sido el clan Elite de la aldea, pero no forma parte de los clanes nobles. Shina narro.

Pero no se puede ¿o sí? cuestiono Hachi.

No pero ya saben cómo son los concejales de corruptos. Dijo Mikoto. Aun se andan con la tontería de meternos a Akira y A mí al programa de reconstrucción de clanes. Mikoto negó. No necesito esa mierda.

Pero lo logran a menos que tres votos de clanes nobles sean en contra. Dijo Shina. Y nadie ha visto a la pechugona en años. Refiriéndose a la última senju.

Mikoto pensó y soltó una risa. Pero tenemos a un Uzumaki. Dijo mikoto. Chicas necesitare su ayuda para convencer a sus esposos de apoyar una iniciativa para evitar que el consejo civil se haga con más poder y de paso bajarle los ánimos a Hiashi Hyuga. Dijo la última Uchiha.

Las tres mujeres sonrieron que más deseaban que eso.

Y cuál es ese plan. Cuestiono Chouchi.

Que naruto sea reconocido como líder del clan Uzumaki. Dijo Mikoto.

Causando el interés de las mujeres.

/en la oficina del hokage/

Fallaron. Dijo hiruzen mientras le entregaban el cuerpo de tora sin vida a su dueña, la versión que le dijeron fue que el gato fue envenenado.

Pero la verdad era otra.

La mujer solo pago la mitad de la misión.

Pueden retirarse. Hiruzen prendió su pipa. Todos menos tu naruto.

El equipo vio esto en silencio.

Kakashi asintió el niño requería un sermón, Sakura se rio un poco ella estaba segura que naruto estaba en problemas, sasuke estaba dispuesto a quedarse.

Solo naruto. El hokage exhalo su bocanada de humo.

Sasuke salió en silencio.

Sasuke-kun quieres ir a… sakura se acercó feliz a sasuke.

Piérdete no me interesa. Le grito molesto, pues sabía que se burlaba de naruto.

…

Dentro de la oficina el hokage suspiro.

¿Y bien? Cuestiono.

¿bien? ¿qué? le cuestiono naruto.

Me puedes explicar como una simple misión de recuperación termino con la muerte del paquete. Pidió el anciano.

Si el paquete hubiera cooperado en su recuperación la misión habría sido un éxito, pero, dudo que un gato mimado como ese quisiera cooperar. Dijo naruto.

Esa no era tu misión. Dijo el kage.

Y eso que? Dijo naruto molesto. ¿Temes que tu arma no pueda cumplir una simple orden? Soltó la pregunta.

Tú no eres un arma naruto. Hiruzen hablo con tono consolador.

Claro, repite eso hasta que lo digas de una forma que me lo crea. Le dijo naruto. Eso es lo único que soy para ti un arma y para la aldea soy solo el demonio. Expuso la verdad.

Tú no eres eso, tu eres naruto Uzumaki. Le dijo Hiruzen en su mejor tono de abuelo.

¿y quién es Naruto Uzumaki? ¿un huérfano que vive en el bosque criado por monos y osos porque los habitantes humanos más próximos lo consideran un monstruo y la única figura de autoridad en la aldea lo considera un arma que no sigue las ordenes. Naruto se dio la vuelta. Eso es naruto Uzumaki, así que descuide Hokage-sama, la próxima ves su arma cumplirá la misión. Le dijo.

Naruto esto no acabado. Hiruzen chasqueo los dedos y dos ambus se acercaron a naruto.

Este abrió la boca, estaba molesto y su sangre hervía, fue por eso que esta vez soltó vapor a presión caliente.

Haciendo retroceder a los ambus con ampollas en sus manos.

Hiruzen solo suspiro, ya estaba viejo para esto, naruto tenía que aprender la voluntad de fuego esa era la única forma de que fuera leal a la aldea.

/en la casa uchiha/

Sasuke estaba llegando a casa, tomo una nota en la mesa y leyó que mikoto había salido con sus amigas y akira estaba en misión.

Sasuke recalentó la cena y comió en silencio mientras prendía una radio.

No le gustaba la música, pero sin duda encontraría algo.

Akira llego.

Estúpida hanabi, como que naruto es un idiota, si lo conociera se daría cuenta de lo amable y gentil que es con otros, lo pacífico y amigable y lo paternalista y buen cuidador. Suspiro soñadoramente la joven sonriendo solo para darse cuenta que sasuke estaba en la casa. Tu no oíste nada. Le amenazo.

Nada. Dijo sasuke a su hermana adoptiva.

La joven se fue a su habitación y saco un libro negro con hojas blancas, tomo una pluma.

Querido diario, de nuevo soñé que me besaba con Naruto-kun mientras el cargaba un bebe. Escribió más profundos pensamientos en el libro.

/en la casa Nara/

Comprendo, es un buen plan me gusta cualquier cosa que haga enojar a Hiashi y le quite poder al consejo civil. Dijo Shikaku mientras bebía una cerveza en la cena.

Shikamaru analizaba la información de forma recelosa.

/casa Akimichi/

Si, apoyo. Dijo Choza comiendo y asintiendo a las órdenes de su esposa.

La mujer sonrió su esposo era fácil con el estómago lleno.

/casa Yamanaka/

Votaras a favor de naruto. Dijo hachi mientras estaba dándole un masaje a su esposo.

Claro. Respondió el hombre feliz.

/en las montañas/

Bien kido primera lección para dominar el equilibrio del el ningen-gawa y el dobutsu no soba. Murmuro el kyubi.

Mientras naruto estaba desnudo bajo la cascada de agua hirviendo y debido a su temperatura generaba una gran neblina por toda la zona.

Lo primero es encontrar al hombre y lo segundo a la bestia. Murmuro.

Está bien veamos cómo termina esto. Naruto inicio su meditación.

/casa Hyuga/

Hiashi san aquí está la lista de invitados y sus parejas. Un miembro de la rama secundaria le paso un pergamino.

El hombre de ojos perlados leyó los nombres en voz alta acompañado de los demás miembros de la rama principal que cenaban.

Hinata y hanabi estaban aburridas en esta cena.

Sabían que todos estaban reunidos para verse como la elite y que si todo salía bien en verdad serian a la elite de la aldea.

¿uzumaki Naruto? Leyó el nombre algo confundido hasta donde el sabia no había otro uzumaki.

Es un miembro de nuestra generación Oto-san. Dijo Hinata con respeto.

Es el más fuerte físicamente, además creo un elemento similar al Hyuton, es muy inteligente, aunque muy pocas veces se expresa más allá de sus puños. Comento una sonrojada Hanabi.

Hiashi asintió.

Esperando que este Uzumaki no perjudicara sus planes.

**/fin capítulo 4/**

**Hasta el próximo video. **


	5. Chapter 5

_**Irrealiti: **__**aquí tiene el capítulo.**_

Capítulo 5: alzamiento del remolino.

Tres lunas habían pasado desde la muerte del gato tora.

Naruto había intentado separar al hombre de la bestia, intentando conocerse para así controlar sus dos mitades.

Por eso estaba meditando sentado sobre el agua, era pasadas las dos de la mañana y seguía intentando llegar a su actual objetivo.

Interesante lo que intentas hacer. Naruto abrió los ojos y frente a el había una extraña criatura.

Su cuerpo era de un lobo gris, con tres colas largas, tenía una máscara blanca con dos líneas donde estaban sus ojos no tenia ningún rasgo en su rostro, no tenía hocico, solo una gran melena de pelo, unas orejas de conejo.

¿Quién eres?Cuestiono Naruto a la criatura, esta se acercó al agua e inicio a caminar sobre el agua.

Soy solo otro yokai que sintió tu energía y pensé que tal vez se trataba de un cachorro herido. La criatura se volvió humanoide. Pero en realidad eres un relicario que contiene a uno de los grandes. Naruto estaba sentado mientras veía que la criatura lo rodeaba. Tu eres raro. Se volvió a ser un animal. Un consejo, cuite de él, Kurama es un traicionero y vil rey de los zorros. Se alejó. Te está usando humano.

El kyubi gruño molesto.

¿kurama eh? Comento naruto.

Atrévete a pronunciarlo otra vez y te matare. Le amenazó el kyubi golpeado su celda con salvajismo.

Naruto lo ignoro y siguió con si entrenamiento, evitando pensar en que si el kyubi en verdad lo traicionaría.

/a la mañana siguiente/

Hiashi Hyuga estaba revisando todos los preparativos para esta noche, todo tenía que ser perfecto, debía convencer a los otros clanes y al consejo de permitir al clan hyuga ascender a clan noble.

Los hyuga siempre se habían sentido ofendidos, ellos pudieron ser de los clanes fundadores de la aldea, pero la necedad de sus ancestros los obligo a aislase y solo cuando los Inuzaka se unieron los hyuga ya no se pudieron oponer a la superioridad de sus clanes vecinos, por eso firmaron la unión a la aldea, pero ahora como un clan más y no como uno de los cuatro fundadores.

Hiashi tenía todo listo para esa noche.

Nada podía evitar su ascenso.

/en la cueva de naruto/

NO IRE!. Naruto se sujetaba a la entrada de su cueva secundaria mientras mikoto y Akira lo intentaban sacar de esta con toda su fuerza.

Naruto-kun, me prometiste ir. Dijo la mujer mayor molesta por la negativa del niño.

A la reunión, no a comprarme ropa y cortarme el cabello. Le remarco molesto mientras se abrazaba de una estalagmita esta tenia marcas de las uñas de naruto sobre su dura capa de sedimento.

Vamos, no están malo. Dijo mikoto.

Sobre mi cadáver. Le amenazo naruto.

Mikoto se puso seria.

UZUMAKI NARUTO, IREMOS A COMPRARTE ROPA Y A CORTARTE EL CABELLO. Le alzo la voz mikoto.

Naruto se soltó de la estalagmita.

Y asintió un poco asustado de la portadora del sharingan.

Akira solo miro sorprendida esto, ese era algún tipo de genjutsu o como era que mikoto-san había logrado controlar a naruto.

Las dos mujeres arrastraron a naruto hasta la aldea, había aceptado ir, pero eso no significaba que no haría un berrinche después de todo, aún era solamente un niño.

/kumo gakure/

La aldea oculta entre las nubes un paisaje montañoso, con edificios como colmenas y donde predominaba una población con un tono más tostado de piel.

Era una de las grandes y más peligrosas enemigas de Konoha, tanto como Iwa y con mucho resentimiento ante Konoha.

Por eso cuando su contacto en el país del fuego informo la lista de invitados a la fiesta de los hyuga, el raikage A y su consejo se había reunido.

No parece un Uzumaki. Informo uno de los miembros del consejo militar de kumo.

No eran pelirrojos, él es tiene el pelo rubio y blanco. Comento el miembro del clan Razu.

Cierto. Dijo Darui el segundo al mando del Raikage A.

Quien había estado callado en la reunión desde que vio la foto.

¿bro? Bee veía a su hermano.

El raikage sonrió.

Y destruyo su escritorio.

JAJAJAJAJA. Se reía histéricamente. No pensé volver a verlo. Comento el raikage.

¿a quién se refiere? Cuestiono uno de los ancianos de Kumo.

Bee mira bien, el cabello y los ojos. Comento A.

Bee tomo la foto, recordaba ese cabello y uno de los ojos, el otro y esa forma de los labios.

El rayo amarillo de konoha. Dijo bee sin rimar.

A asintió. Parece que el cuarto Hokage no solo guardo un pequeño secreto. A se recargo en los restos de su escritorio. Sino un secreto que podemos aprovechar a nuestro favor.

/en Iwagakure/

El tsuchikage estaba junto con sus consejeros en una reunión muy similar a la del Raikage, pero él tenía otro plan enviaría a una asesina para acabar con el legado del rayo amarillo de konoha.

Ya tienes tu misión Kurotsuchi. Dijo Onoki el tsuchikage.

Si abuelo, no te fallare. Informo mientras se retiraba a toda velocidad.

Olvidas el reporte de misión. Suspiro el anciano.

Upsss. Se rio nerviosa mientras regresaba y tomaba toda la información disponible para su misión-

/en Sunagakure/

Rasa evaluaba sus opciones en silencio Oto o Konoha que lado tomar en este momento, esa era su duda.

/mientras tanto en konoha gakure/

Naruto había sido llevado a comprar ropa a una de las tantas costureras en el distrito artesanal de la aldea, era un requisito que todos los invitados usaran ropa tradicional.

Naruto, póntelo. Le ordeno Mikoto mientras le intentaba poner un dogi y un kimono encima.

No. se quejó naruto mientras se volvía a encerar en el probador.

Esto no va a ningún lado. Dijo Akira quien no había conseguido que naruto aceptara ninguno de los kimonos del lugar.

Disculpen señoritas. Cuestiono un joven de unos 18 años de piel blanca, un traje negro y cabello azul. ¿Qué sucede, algún problema con mi mercancía?

No. dijo mikoto. Es solo que no encontramos nada que le guste. La mujer no sabía que estilo naruto podía usar.

Talvez les pueda ayudar. Dijo el hombre.

Naruto ¿estás dispuesto a que te ayuden? Cuestiono mikoto.

Si así acabamos con esta tortura. Comento naruto saliendo de poblador.

El joven costurero los llevo al segundo piso de la tienda donde estaba su taller y ahí inicio a coser algo para naruto.

/en la oficina del hokage/

Porque hacen esta solicitud? Cuestión Sarutobi a los ninjas frente a él.

Inoichi, Chouza, Shikaku y Shibi.

Hokage-sama es lo menos que se debe hacer, la aldea no sabe quién es naruto o su linaje, es lo mejor para el niño. Comento Inoichi.

Esto es para protegerlo. Dijo Hiruzen.

No ha servido, el niño vive en las montañas, en cualquier momento puede irse de la aldea, es un riesgo, pero si logramos que los civiles lo respeten esto podría mejor su visión de la aldea. Dijo shikaku.

El lograra que los aldeanos lo respete. Dijo Hiruzen.

En cuanto tiempo, un mes, un año, una década, para ese momento será muy tarde. Dijo chouza.

Si el mundo se entera. Dijo el kage.

Si se entera que naruto es hijo del cuarto y de la última uzumaki de línea pura, muchos enemigos vendrán por él. dijo shibi. Pero también muchos aliados.

Hiruzen suspiro.

No lo hare. Mantuvo su postura. Me niego a que se divulgue esta información. Afirmo. Retírense. Les ordeno.

Los cuatro hombres solo asintieron.

Saliendo en silencio de la habitación.

Pero lo que el hokage desconocía era que hay más formas de que algo se haga público, aun sin su aprobación.

/con naruto/

Te queda perfecto naruto-kun. Dijo mikoto mientras veía al joven con el kimono puesto.

Te vez muy apuesto. Dijo Akira levemente sonrojada.

Me siento incómodo. Dijo naruto mientras se intentaba ajustar la cintura.

Un momento. El diseñador trajo otra cinta y se la cambio a naruto. ¿mejor?

Si. dijo naruto moviéndose con más comodidad.

Excelente, es uno de mis mejores trabajos. Afirmo el costurero.

Naruto asintió solo esperaba que esto fuera lo último que mikoto quisiera que aprendiera para esa noche.

Bien naruto, sabes bailar? Le cuestiono la mujer mayor.

Si. dijo naruto mintiendo.

El kyubi soltó una risa.

Que bien, quiero bailar contigo esta noche. Akira hablo muy emocionada. Digo más te vale que no hagamos un ridículo. Le amenazo.

Descuida, tengo todo bajo control. Comento naruto.

El kyubi se volvió a reír.

Perfecto pasa por nosotras a las seis. Mikoto y akira se fueron por su lado y naruto por el suyo.

_Bien kido ahora si estas en problemas._ Se siguió riendo el kyubi.

_Vamos que tan difícil es aprender a bailar._ Se quejó naruto.

_En más de 1000 años he aprendido muchas cosas, una de ellas que las hembras bailan y los machos las siguen._ El biju se rio de naruto.

Algún consejo bola de pelos. Cuestiono naruto.

Sip, si una hembra te invita bailar muerde tu brazo hasta que te suelte. Comento. Funciona con los zorros.

Naruto lo pensó, él no sabía bailar y no aprendería en un día, morderse el brazo sonaba razonable.

/en otro lugar del mundo/

Lo sintieron. Cuestiono una gigantesca rana con cuernos de toro y una mascara en su frente.

¿Quién no?, el clan de los zorros se alboroto desde hace cuatro lunas. Informo una pequeña ardilla con una máscara en el estómago.

Es obvio que uno de los nueve grandes está haciendo el escándalo. Informo una quimera entre oso y cerdo.

Fue el kyubi. Informo la criatura parte lobo con tres colas uniéndose a este grupo. O bueno su actual contenedor.

¿Por qué le enseñaría a su contenedor tal poder? Cuestiono la rana.

¿eres idiota o qué? Cuestiono el lobo.

Es tan obvio lo que planea, si no puede escapar, controlara el cuerpo, ningún humano ha logrado vencer su lado bestial y una vez este suprimido su lado humano, será más fácil que el controle el cuerpo. Comento la ardilla.

Odio a los bijus, ellos se creen mucho. Se quejó el oso cerdo. Mírenme soy un biju soy grande y tengo muchas más colas que ustedes y de mayor tamaño. Mostro que tenía 2 colas.

Lo son, pero bueno hermanos y hermanas, hasta nuestro próximo encuentro. Dijo el yokai lobo mientras desaparecía, junto con los otros miles de demonios que solo estaban de paso.

/en Kusa/

¿Qué te sucede? Cuestiono una joven de piel morena, pelo verde, ropas ajustadas que consistían en un top y una minifalda, con un protector ninja del pasto.

Siento a mi hermano. Dijo la femenina voz de choumei, el nanabi escarabajo.

¿tu hermano? Otro biju?. Le cuestionó la peliverde.

No cualquiera, es Kurama, el kyubi para ustedes, su ningen y su dobutsu están apareciendo. Comento el nanabi.

¿Y eso está mal? Cuestiono Fuu.

No lo entiendes, Kurama está dentro de un contender como tú, no debería ser capaz de usar el ningen o el dobutsu, ni siquiera deberíamos sentirlo, pero aquí a esta distancia dentro de ti lo siento. La escarabajo estaba inquieta. Eso es malo.

¿malo malo? O solo malo. Le cuestiono fuu estar tanto tiempo con ese bicho gigante les había hecho conocerse.

Malo. Dijo choumei.

/en kiri/ o bueno en una de las islas que rodean a kiri/

Mei-san estas segura de esto. Cuestiono un hombre de peli gris, con calentadores en antebrazos y rodilleras, aparte de tener una gigantesca espada gris en su espalda.

Gatou, es un vil y cruel comerciante, pero es un comerciante con dinero suficiente para financiar más tiempo nuestra revolución, esta misión debe hacerse, aunque de completarse días oscuros para el país de las olas serna, no importa, pondré a Kiri sobre cualquier otra cosa. Mei terumi, una mujer de pelo café rojizo, armadura de combate bajo su vestido azul marino, una mujer con dos keke genkais temible en el mundo ninja y actual líder rebelde.

No le fallaremos. Comento un enmascarado, andrógeno en kimono de batalla alado de zabusa.

Eso espero haku-chan mei sonrió. Buena suerte.

Despidió a los dos mercenarios que se reunieron con los hermanos demonios rumbo a su encuentro con Gatou.

Todo por el bien de kiri. Suspiro mei. No estoy hecha para esta mierda, me causara arugas. Se jalo la piel.

/ 7 : 30 pm/ casa Uchiha/

Naruto estaba parado afuera de la residencia de los uchiha esperándolos, Sasuke tenía una invitación, Akira tenía otra, Mikoto otra, todas las invitaciones incluían una posible pareja, pero ni sasuke o Akira la había usado, solo mikoto, por eso Naruto tenía que espérala, no podía entrar sin la invitación.

Sasuke fue el primero en salir.

El llevaba un kimono del parte superior negro con el emblema uchiha en la parte de atrás de las costuras, mientras que la parte inferior era azul marino noto sujeto por una cinta morada.

Te vez bien. Dijo naruto a Sasuke.

Tu igual. Asintió Sasuke.

Y ellas? Cuestiono naruto.

No sé, les pregunte si ya estaban listas y pidieron cinco minutos. Comento algo aburrido sasuke.

¿hace cuánto fue eso? Cuestiono naruto pues él estaba algo impaciente con el pensamiento de que mientras más rápido iniciara más rápido terminaría.

Unas tres horas. Respondió sasuke.

Naruto suspiro.

Esto iba para largo.

/en el complejo hyuga/

Hanabi hyuga terminaba de ser vestida por una miembro de la rama secundaria, ella estaba molesta, detestaba estas formalidades en las que se veía obligada a vivir por ser parte del clan hyuga.

Una vez estuvo listas fue llevada junto a hinata, las dos jóvenes debían esperar hasta que hiashi las quisiera presentar, eso podría tomar horas, en las que tenían que quedarse sentadas en silencio, sin moverse.

Las dos veían como se desarrollaba la aburrida fiesta frente a sus ojos, la verdad no se perdía de mucho.

/ con naruto/

Una hora, una hora eran cinco minutos para una mujer, se preguntaba naruto, quien junto a sasuke estaba esperando la salida de mikoto y akira de la mansión uchiha.

Estamos listas. Canturreo Mikoto mientras las dos salían.

Por fin. Se quejó sasuke.

Naruto se dejó caer de la rama donde había estado colgado de cabeza y noto las ropas que llevaban.

Mientras que akira, llevaba un kimono azul marino con adornos de peces koi que le llegaba a la rodilla, con mangas largas y amarado con una cinta blanca, su cabello estaba recogido en una coleta, con dos sebón como sujetadores.

Mikoto por su parte llevaba un kimono negro con flores rojas que se ceñía perfectamente a su físico.

Naruto no pudo evitar recordar que el sabía de qué color y forma eran los atributos de las mujeres.

¿te gusta naruto kun? Akira se tapaba su boca para ocultar su sonrojo con una de las mangas de su kimono.

Naruto solo asintió.

Naruto-kun tu cinta no está bien atada. Mikoto desamarro el kimono de naruto y lo cerro de golpe.

¿Qué te he dicho sobre la ropa interior? Se quejó la mujer molesta y sonrojada.

Me pica, además no es necesaria. Se quejó naruto.

Akira solo negó con la cabeza.

Mikoto suspiro.

Sasuke préstale ropa a naruto no iremos hasta que estés presentable. Dijo mikoto muy seria.

Sasuke solo bufo molesto y entro por la ventana a su habitación ya harto de tanta espera.

/ en la capital del país del fuego/

El daimio del país del fuego, estaba revisando unas cartas escritas desde Konoha, no tenían el sello del hokage, pero habían sido enviadas por varios clanes.

Curioso las leyó.

Todas tenían básicamente el mismo contendió.

El daimio sonrió un poco, él también tenía problemas con su aldea ninja debido a los concejales, sería divertido causarles un poco de controversia, inicio a redactar su propio documento dirigido al hokages esperando que fuera lo suficiente para cumplir su propósito.

/en konoha/

El complejo Hyuga fue abierto y todos los comerciantes, miembros del concejo civil y personas elite de la aldea estaban reunidos y disfrutando de la celebración.

Prácticamente era un festival dentro del complejo hyuga donde los de la rama secundaria derivan de meceros, encargados de entreteniendo y sirvientes, mientras los de la rama principal se pavoneaban con la elite.

Hiashi vigilaba todo desde la puerta de su casa que daba directo a la entrada del complejo hyuga, podía ver quien entraba y quién no.

Los harumo llegaron, hiashi se paró a saludarlos, no le caían bien, pero ellos eran una de las pocas familias del concejo civil que tenían la capacidad de manejar los contratos de alquiler de varios locales en zonas económicamente explotables.

Entonces vio llegar a los Inuzaka, escandalizado por la ropa que llevaban se vio obligado a saludarlos, ha veces deseaba que su esposa estuviera aún con vida, no porque la amara, sino porque a ella se le daban mejor las interacciones con los clanes menos "elite" que el clan hyuga.

Cuando finalmente llego el clan Uchiha, hiashi pudo observar al último uzumaki que los acompañaba, ciertamente el hijo de minato era alguien fácil de identificar para aquellos que conocieron a tanto la madre como el padre.

Hiashi veía que el joven estaba bien arreglado para la ocasión, aunque nunca había sido partidario de los kimonos de piel de animal, tenía que admitir que esa convención de piel tigre, oso y tela negra era muy elegante.

Hiashi hizo una seña para que finalmente Hanabi y Hinata se unieran a la celebración.

Estaban todos dentro de unos minutos esperaba el anuncio para que tanto los uchiha como los sarutobi estuvieran a favor de su digna ascensión como clan noble.

Naruto estaba aburrido, este lugar no le era cómodo, como era posible que tantos seres humanos estuvieran reunidos solo para fingir estar felices en una reunión, él podía ver sus movimientos faciales y su lenguaje corporal, sabía que la mayoría estaba aquí obligadamente y quienes no estaban demasiado borrachos para ser leídos.

La música del lugar paso de una armoniosa a una más bailable.

Con un constante ruido de tambores y flautas, además algún instrumento de cuerdas.

¿bailamos? Cuestiono akira a naruto.

Este se congelo.

Y el kyubi rio.

Adelante kido. El kyubi se acomodó en su cueva, deja te guio. Se rio el kyubi esperando el fracaso de naruto.

Este fue encaminado por akira, a un tipo de área de baile, donde todos bailaban girando alrededor de un tronco, donde estaban los músicos.

¿Todos los bailes son así?

Akira se puso enfrente de naruto y saco una tela de su vestido.

Bien kido, este baile es simple, el pañuelo te lo ofrecerá tú lo aceptaras, replica sus movimientos y cuando te diga tómala de la cintura o gírala hazlo. Dijo el kyubi.

Naruto solo asintió.

Akira extendió el pañuelo con la mano derecha, naruto extendió su mano izquierda, akira asintió, el tambor inicio a sonar y las otras parejas de baile inicia a moverse, primero en círculos, los dos saltando y extendiendo los brazos, en un movimiento espejo.

Akira extendió la mano con el pañuelo.

Tómalo. Dijo el kyubi naruto lo tomo

Cintura. Dijo el kyubi.

Akira asintió cuando la tomo de la cintura.

Suéltala. Ordeno naruto hizo y los dos tenía el pañuelo aun en sus manos, dando vueltas y saltos.

Girando con el pañuelo.

Cintura. Ordeno el kyubi.

Naruto lo obedeció y noto como akira parecía relajarse.

Álzala en el aire y gírala tres veces. Naruto extrañado obedeció, incitando a girar sobre sus pies con akira sobre él.

Está en la última vuelta, le puso el pañuelo en el cuello.

Atrayendo a naruto.

El baile termino con el tambor y de pronto naruto noto que todas las parejas que habían bailado se estaban dando un beso.

¿no es obligatorio verdad? Cuestiono naruto, el no quería incomodar a akira.

No. respondió akira decepcionada soltando a naruto.

Los dos se alejaron incomodos.

Naruto fue a buscar algo de comer, mientras mikoto obligaba a Sasuke a bailar la siguiente vuelta y para sorpresa de las muchas niñas que querían bailar con él al final sakura lo logro.

Naruto caminaba entre las personas algo molesto.

Este ambiente no le gustaba, se sentía mal.

Finalmente encontró comida, brochetas de alguna carne y le dieron varias, estaba comiendo feliz, cuando un olor conocido inundo su nariz, olía a feromonas y flores.

Naruto sujeto la mano de Tsume quien intentaba quitarle una brocheta.

Los dos se mostraron los dientes gruñendo.

Al final dejaron de hacerlo y tsume se alejó a buscar su propia comida.

Eso fue raro.

Naruto regreso con mikoto quien negaba con la cabeza, al parecer sakura había intentado besar a sasuke y este la había alejado lo más posible poniendo sus pies en su estómago, pero aun así sakura insistía en el beso.

Vaya naruto-kun no sabía que bailabas tan bien. lo felicito Mikoto una vez lo tuvo cerca.

Gracias. naruto solo se rasco nervioso la cabeza.

Mientras el kyubi bufaba molesto él había hecho todo el trabajo y su humano recibía el reconocimiento.

Esa molestia, dijo sasuke reuniéndose de nuevo con naruto y mikoto. No entiendo porque esa inútil está en muestro equipo. Se quejó con naruto.

Fue culpa de Mizuki, quien altero mis calificaciones para ser el estudiante con menor calificación, por eso el equipo se compuso del estudiante de mayores calificaciones, el novato de la generación y el novato con menor calificación. Explico naruto.

Sasuke asintió, ese razonamiento era lo suficientemente lógico como para convencerlo.

La noche avanzo y de pronto la música cambio.

No de nuevo. Dijo Mikoto molesta.

¿Qué sucede? Cuestiono naruto algo confundido.

Todos los años desde que tengo memoria, el clan hyuga siempre pone a bailar a uno de ellos un baile antiguo que solo ellos conocen y lo presumen durante todo el año. Se quejó Mikoto.

Las otras mujeres y líderes de clanes asintieron a sus palabras eso era molesto.

Esa estúpida canción de nuevo. Se quejó el kyubi. Desde el rikudo sennin no la escuchaba. Quien es la víctima.

Naruto escuchaba los tambores, esa era una tonada que aceleraría el corazón de cualquiera era una tonada de batalla.

Hanabi suspiro molesta, solo porque los globos en crecimiento de hinata arruinaran su equilibrio la tenían que obligar a hacer este estúpido baile.

Se usó frente a una fogata y extendió el brazo doblando el codo con el puño hacia arriba.

Hanabi suspiro, molesta, por primera vez deseaba que alguna persona en esta maldita aldea recordara este estúpido baile no quería tener que bailarlo con su padre.

Kido, ¿molestamos un poco al nuestro anfitrión? Cuestiono el kyubi.

Naruto asintió dispuesto a seguirle la corriente.

Hiashi se acercaba a hanabi, cuando naruto alzo el brazo derecho en la misma posición que hanabi.

Los que tocaban se detuvieron.

Hanabi se sorprendió cuando naruto choco los hombros y sujeto los dedos de su mano, era la señal.

Hiashi solo vio a los músicos y estos siguieron tocando la flauta y los tambores.

Naruto y hanabi se soltaron y alzaron el otro brazo para entrelaza los dedos de nuevo.

Por bramo mar navegar. Canto hanabi.

Ahogarme yo no temo. Respondió naruto mientras baja los brazos y ahora los entrelazaban a la altura de los hombros. sortear la tempestad.

Ardiente sol. Hanabi se enredó en los brazos de naruto.

Ni frio atroz. Naruto exhalo en el cuello de hanabi mientras la sujetaba por la cintura y la alzaba en hombros. Me harán dejar mi viaje. Naruto vio las bragas de conejos de hanabi. La bajo y vio tres vueltas a su alrededor. Si me prometes esperar. Naruto dio tres pasos y se alejó de hanabi esta vez fue el quien alzo el brazo y su puño.

Y amarme. Susurro lo último hanabi. Mi buen guerrero me asombra tus palabras.

Hanabi se acercó a naruto y mostro su mano antes de alzarla y entre lazarla. No quiero una campaña audaz. Naruto sujeto de la mano a hanabi y la hizo girara a su alrededor. Es bastante si me abrazas. Hanabi abrazo a naruto.

Bien kido viene la parte divertida. Comento el kyubi.

La tonada cambio cuando una citara y una mandolina iniciaron a sonar.

Jajá. Rio naruto y sujeto a hanabi por las manos.

Montañas de oro te traeré, naruto y hanabi iniciaron a saltar mientras intentaban atrapar el pie del otro con sus propios pies. poemas de mis hazañas. Naruto se incoó mientras sujetaba a hanabi.

Jeje. Rio un poco hanabi mientras giraba alrededor de naruto saltando su pierna hincada.

Te cuidare de todo mal, si siempre me acompañas. Naruto la acercó a si y luego la alejo para iniciar a girar.

Jeje. Rio hanabi y ella se acercó a naruto. Montañas de oro para que, Los dos iniciaron a mover sus cabezas intentando chocar con la del otro, pero siempre sin poder tocarse. poemas yo no quiero. Hanabi paso los brazos de naruto para atrás y lo obliga abrazarla. Solo tu mano sostener.

Los dos iniciaron a girar mientras intentaban mantenerse sujetos de una mano y atrapar sus pies mutuamente.

Luego solo se sujetaron de la cintura y con sus suelas iniciaron a golpear el piso creando un contante tap.

Montañas atravesare, mar navegare, batallas librare. Dijo naruto.

Montañas para que, navegar por doquier, vivo volverá. Dijo hanabi algo cansada por todo el movimiento.

Para ser para ti. Respondió naruto girándola en el aire tres veces.

Termino jadeando naruto.

Hanabi también.

Los hyuga aplaudían, menos hiashi, como diablos un huérfano conocía una danza exclusiva del clan hyuga desde su fundación.

Naruto bajo a hanabi.

Esto fue cansado. jadeo naruto, escuchando a la riza del zorro en su mente.

Hanabi asintió mientras se alejaba y con una sonrisa de suficiencia paso frente a su gemela, hinata estaba molesta, ella se había negado a participar y, pero se perdió la oportunidad de bailar con naruto.

Este se iba a acercar a mikoto, pero entonces un hyuga se le interpuso.

Neji hyuga quien tenía un rostro de pocos amigos.

¿Qué quieres? Cuestiono naruto.

Te detendré para que seas interrogado por los ambus de como obtuviste una tradición secreta del clan hyuga. Comento neji mientras intentaba sujetar a naruto.

Te lo advierto no me toques. Respondió naruto exclamado fuertemente y disminuyendo la temperatura a su alrededor.

No fue una petición. Neji activo su Byakuga. Quedas detenido por robo de secretos del clan hyuga. Comento mientras se disponía a atacar a naruto.

Este inhalo profundamente y luego exhalo.

Shimo no jutsu. exhalo naruto una corriente de aire frio a presión, con la suficiente fuerza como para hacer retroceder a neji.

Este noto los pequeños cristales de hielo que se formaron sobre su ropa, esquivo el puñetazo y bloqueo la patada de naruto.

Hayai kori no jutsu. comento naruto mientras giraba su rostro y abría su boca para exhalar una flama blanca.

Neji soltó a naruto y se alejó lo más que pudo de esta.

La flama toco un árbol y de pronto se dejó de mover sobre él, quedando una figura de hielo amorfo sobre una sección del árbol.

Neji bloqueo de nuevo otra patada de naruto, este se alejó de neji y golpeo el piso son sus brazos.

Kori no jutsu. golpeo el piso este se congelo y una línea de hielo amorgo se formó a los pies de neji este la esquivo, no así la mesa los puestos de comida, que fueron atravesados o congelados por el hielo.

Neji estaba cansado, le costaba respirar, el aire estaba muy frio, sus manos y piernas estaban algo entumidas.

Kori no ame. Naruto alzo la mano e inicio a llover.

Era una lluvia helada.

Todos se fueron a refugiar.

Kori no tsuki. Naruto golpeo el piso y todo se congelo, entonces inicio a patinar contra neji.

Kaiken. Neji intento girar, pero el piso lo hizo resbalarse.

Naruto le cayó en sima.

Ha, esto arruino la fiesta. Comento naruto mientras soltaba a neji. Gracias ya me había aburrido. Comento naruto.

Deténgalo ataco a un hyuga. Dijo uno de los nobles civiles que estaban en la fiesta.

Él lo ataco primero. Le respondió Tsume al civil.

Tenía motivos el sabia secretos del clan hyuga. Dijo un anciano del mismo clan.

El kyubi me los dijo. Respondió naruto. Me dice muchas cosas, como que el clan hyuga está bailando a la danza más vulgar jamás hecha o bueno eso era hace 2000 años respondió naruto.

Todos guardaron silencio.

El niño con el kyubi tenía contacto directo con él.

Eso estaba bien.

Neji. Hiashi vio molesto al niño, lo había arruinado todo, ahora no podría convencer a nadie en estas condiciones, tendría que esperar a la reunión dentro de tres días. Luego hablaremos de tu castigo. Comento molesto.

Neji solo asintió. Hai hiashi-sama. Comento algo preocupado y viendo con resentimiento a naruto.

Este se reunió con mikoto y akira.

Siento lo de sus vestidos. Naruto estaba viendo a otro lado, las telas se habían mojado y estaban pegadas a los cuerpos de las mujeres

Fue lo más divertido desde que asisto a estas fiestas. Se rio mikoto. Fue muy entretenido naruto-kun no te preocupes. Mikoto lo abrazo.

Naruto, medas tu kimono. Pidió akira. Tengo frio. Se abrazó a sí misma.

Naruto se quitó su kimono y se lo puso por alguna extraña razón era la única prenda seca.

La fiesta se dio por concluida, dejando a muchos civiles molestos y mojados.

En los días posteriores toda la elite, estaría resfriada.

…

Tras este incidente. Hiruzen el tercer hokage había apuesto a naruto y su equipo en puras misiones de servicio a la comunidad, como barrer la calle principal de la aldea durante dos días seguidos y ayudar en el nuevo embayado de la escuela.

Hiruzen revisaba los papeles de requerimiento de misiones, no había mucho que resaltar, algunas misiones como un rango c de trasportar a un constructor a la tierra de las olas, otra de unos mercenarios y una de recolectar información en la tierra del fuego, cualquiera de esas misiones sonaba simple en su opinión.

Un mensajero llego a la oficina y le entrego un pergamino escrito por el mismísimo daimio.

Este debía ser leído en la reunión general de los consejos y solo en la reunión.

Por lo que estuvo esperando curioso de saber su contenido.

….

Termine. Naruto le paso a kakashi su martillo, señalando su sección de la cerca ya pintada y martillada.

Tardaste, suspiro sasuke quien estaba esperando al rubio canoso desde hace unos minutos.

No todos podemos hacer los lados de menor tamaño. Comento naruto.

Perdiste en la rifa. Sasuke se estiro. Vamos a entrenar. Cuestiono.

Claro. Naruto lo siguió.

Kakashi los vio irse.

Chicos ¿no se quedan a ayudarme? Cuestiono sakura que estaba pintando la entrada de la academia.

Naruto negó con la cabeza y sasuke no le dedico ni una sola mirada.

Sakura vio esperanzada a kakashi y este ya no estaba en su lugar bajo el árbol.

Estúpidos, porque no me ayudan, que no ven que soy una dama. Se quejó mientras pintaba molesta la cerca.

…..

Finalmente, todos los miembros de los dos consejos estaban presentes.

Hiruzen estaba listo a su lado Danzo y los consejeros.

De un lado y encabezando la mesa de los clanes estaba.

Mikoto, Shikaku, Inoichi, chouza, Tsume, Hiashi, Shibi y los representantes de otros clanes.

En la otra mesa, el feudo local, mezuki y varios comerciantes.

Bien, iniciamos la reunión mensual de clanes. Leyó hiruzen. Veamos los temas a discusión son el presupuesto para los exámenes chunnin, las nuevas tarifas de impuestos al comercio y los temas a surgir. Comento hiruzen. Algún tema que deben discutir.

La inclusión de Mikoto y Akira uchiha en el PRCK dijo danzo.

El tema que siempre intentaba tocar.

Danzo te lo hemos dicho más de veinte veces, no es no. dijo Mikoto molesta.

Pero está privando a konoha del sharingan. Respondió un comerciante de cincuenta años.

Y el hecho que el nombre de la mayoría de los comerciantes de esta reunión este en la lista debe motivarme. Comento molesto mikoto.

Es lo mejor para la aldea. Dijo la concejala de hiruzen.

Lo mejor para la aldea es el mantener los clanes fundadores. Dijo el concejal a hiruzen.

Cierto. Afirmo hiruzen.

Mikoto sonrió.

Vale, pero si no mal recuerdo falta un clan fundador en esta reunión. Comento la mujer peli negra.

Eso no esta discusión. Dijo serio hiruzen.

En todo caso. Hiashi desvió el tema. Quisiera tratar de señalar que el clan hyuga tiene más miembros dispuestos a servir a la aldea y más recursos, por eso debería ser ascendido a clan fundador. Comento hiashi.

Eso no es posible. Dijeron tanto Inoichi como shikaku.

Debe serlo. Dijeron los comerciantes.

Es cierto, traería mejor reputación a la aldea. Dijo danzo a hiruzen.

El hokage suspiro.

No es posible, hiashi, se requieren los votos de los fundadores y dolo hay dos de ellos en esta sala. Comento señalándose y a mikoto.

Hiashi vio molesto a la mujer y está a él.

Hokage-sama. Shibi hablo.

Si shibi-san ¿Qué sucede? Cuestiono.

Envié una misiva al Daimio por un asunto de naturaleza delicada a tratar y me respondió informando que le enviaría un pergamino con su conclusión. Informo el de lentes.

Claro lo tengo aquí. señalo el pergamino en el escritorio.

También envié una misiva por el mismo asunto. Dijo Chouza.

Fue un fastidio escribirla. Comento Shikaku.

Algo complicado. Señalo inoichi.

Hokage-sama es necesario que sepamos la respuesta del daimio. Dijo mikoto.

Claro. Hiruzen vio algo confundido a los cinco líderes de clanes.

Así como hiashi y los civiles.

El kage abrió el pergamino.

"estimado hokage y consejo de konoha, ha llegado a mis oídos la situación complicada por la que pasa la aldea en su incesante lucha de reconocimiento de nuevos clanes y títulos.

Algo que yo no he autorizado, la aldea de konoha no sato.

Sirve al país del fuego y como lo marca su acta constitutiva solo hay cuatro clanes fundadores, Senju, Uchiha, Uzumaki y Sarutobi.

Por eso mismo en vista de que solo hay dos integrantes de estos en el consejo, no me queda más opción que levantar la restricción que impuso el hokage sobre la identidad del descendiente de Minato Namizake y Kushina Uzumaki.

El legítimo dueño y heredero del puesto del clan fundador Uzumaki.

Uzumaki naruto, quien desde este momento será reconocido como Naruto Namizake Uzumaki en todas las tierras del fuego y lo que eso significa.

Cualquier duda o cuestión, deberán presentarse a mí en el día siguiente a la escritura de esta carta o sino no serán validados o discutidos.

Firma el daimio de fuego hitomi Nanabi"

Hiruzen termino de leer algo sorprendió.

Esto es traición. Dijo Danzo molesto viendo a quienes habían mandado la carta.

No lo es una salida valida a todo el intento de toma de poder que han hecho durante estos años. Comento shikaku.

Pero el demonio no puede ser hijo del cuarto. Comento un comerciante civil.

Te recomiendo retractarte. Ladro Tsume. Estas insultando al cabecilla de un clan fundador de tu aldea, puedes terminar preso y sin tierras o dinero solo por tus palabras. La mujer asusto al hombre.

Todos los comerciantes estaban molestos y confundidos, meses de trabajo para nada.

Hiashi estaba peor meses de sobornos y planes perdidos por un tecnicismo no podía permitírselo, debía haber una forma y entonces su mente hizo clic.

Entiendo. Hiashi sonrió, debemos recibir a Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki con gusto entre nuestras filas. Anuncio.

Esto extraño a todos.

Mikoto se puso tiesa algo no andaba bien.

Pero, debo recordarles que es solo un de su clan, hasta donde sabemos no hay más uzumakis en el mundo, por lo tanto, se aplicaría la vieja ley de restauración de clanes escrita por Tobirama senju. Dijo hiashi.

Todos se tensaron.

La ley era simple,

"en caso de que solo quedase un hombre o mujer de cualquier clan fundador de la aldea este tiene permitido la poligamia con el único fin de asegurar tanto la supervivencia de su clan, kekehenkai, así como la lealtad a la aldea" escribió el segundo.

No pueden hacer eso con naruto. Dijo mikoto sorprendida.

Usted no puede opinar sobre eso. Danzo también pensando cómo sacar ventaja. Solo el líder del clan y no esta presente. Comento.

Si no mal recuerdo la ley para ser válida requiere que por lo menos dos clanes estén dispuestos a "apoyar" en la restauración. Dijo hiashi, por pongo a mis hijas hanabi o hinata la que el elija. O las dos, así aseguraría que el clan hyuga en un futuro estuvieran emparentado con un clan fundador.

Vamos. Nadie apoyara esta locura. Dijo mikoto.

Yo secundo. Para sorpresa de dos Tsume Inuzaka secundo la locura de hiashi.

Esta decidió. Dijo danzo y los consejeros asintieron.

Hiruzen solo suspiro, en que mierda habían metido a naruto.

Bueno Tsume, asumo que quieres que Hana se case con naruto. Comento el hokage,

No me propongo a mí misma. Dijo para sorpresa de todos.

¡Podrías ser su madre! Grito Mikoto.

No te hagas, tu también estabas esperando a que estuviera mayor. Le ladro Tsume. Reconozco a una mujer reprimida con tan solo olerla, y créeme cuando te digo que naruto será el alfa que siempre quise, no hoy, no mañana, pero pronto. Comento.

Vamos es un niño. Comento Inoichi.

No. hiruzen suspiro. Desde ahora es legalmente un adulto y un líder de clan, ya no es un niño. Exhalo una bocanada de humo. Solo espero que esté listo para los retos venideros.

Sentencio.

/con naruto/

Este estaba dormido en su cueva, rinconcito después de comer y entrenar ignorante de las cosas que sucedieron y que pronto afectarían su vida.

**Hasta el próximo video.**

**Donde las 7 más votadas serán pareja**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Irrealiti: **__**aquí tiene el capítulo.**_

Capítulo 6: Rumbo a la país de las olas.

Naruto estaba reunido junto con su equipo temprano en la mañana, estaban en la oficina del Hokage para la asignación de misiones, era algo simple, pero molesto para todos ellos, siempre eran misiones rango d, por eso era aburrido realizarlas.

Esperaron pacientemente a que kakashi llegara, solo el jounin podía solicitar las misiones y como siempre eran el equipo más retrasado para iniciar su servicio diario.

Esto es una pesadilla. Informo Sasuke molesto de siempre tener que espera a Kakashi, a sus ojos no tenían misiones de mayor rango debido a que el sensei siempre llegaba tarde y todas las buenas misiones ya eran tomadas.

Naruto por su parte estaba practicando sus sellos de manos, estaba mejorando en la velocidad con la que los realizaba.

Sakura bueno, no se despegaba de sasuke y estaba esperando una disculpa por su comportamiento durante la fiesta en la mansión hyuga.

El equipo uno compuesto por Sai, hanabi y akira salía junto con u sensei anko.

Bien chicos su primera misión rango B vamos esto será divertido. Rio la mujer presumiendo lo rápido que avanzaban sus esclavos- estudiantes.

El equipo siete se les quedo viendo una misión rango B ellos no habían logrado salir de misiones rango D.

Esperaron por media hora más.

Hasta que finalmente kakashi apareció.

Lo siento, pero me distraje ayudando a una anciana. Comento sonriendo con su ojo.

Naruto solo suspiro, sasuke gruño molesto y sakura solo negó con la cabeza.

Bueno entremos. Comento kakashi.

En el lugar estaban Iruka Umino, el hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi y un representante civil, para repartir las misiones.

Kakashi, de nuevo tarde? Cuestiono iruka.

Los niños. Comento kakashi pasando la bolita.

¡OIGA! Gritaron sasuke y sakura molestos.

Naruto no dijo nada no estaba de humor para discutir con el hokage esta vez.

Bueno casi no quedan misiones. Informo el hokage tomando una lista. La mayoría ya han sido entregadas, aunque queda una de ayudar a la señora tizo a transportar sus ovejas son tranquilas. Informo el hokage.

La tomamos. Dijo kakashi.

No. comento naruto. Esto es una pérdida de tiempo, hacer mandados para los aldeanos no son misiones. Informo el niño.

Naruto deben tomar práctica. Informo Iruka.

Práctica, practica tres meses haciendo misiones rango D es suficiente practica y perdida de mi tiempo, si nos mandan a una misión rango D. naruto se quitó el protector ninja. Tengan no soy el sirviente de nadie en esta aldea y con gusto algún otro tomara mi lugar. Se lo enseño al hokage.

Sasuke no creía que naruto en verdad lo hiciera, sabía que tramaba algo.

Por su parte sakura y kakashi no sabían que pensar al respecto.

Hiruzen vio la mirada en el rostro de naruto, sabía que mentía o lo hacía en parte, podía notar que había una pequeña pisca de verdad en sus palabras.

Hay una misión rango C. dijo el hokage pasando otra lista.

Todos se sorprendieron por el cambio de pensamiento del kage.

Nada del otro mundo, una misión de escolta de un constructor de puentes a Nami no kuni, tres días de viaje, tres de regreso. Informo el kage. Suficiente para ti ¿naruto? Cuestiono.

Naruto se puso su banda.

Lo que me mantenga fuera de esta aldea. Se la amaro.

Kakashi tomo el resumen de misión.

E Iruka dejo entrar al cliente.

Un hombre en sus cincuenta, de camisa de manga negra, unos shorts cafés, unas sandalias, mochila en la espalda, barba gris y cabello gris oculto por su sombrero, además de unos lentes que ocultaban parcialmente un sonrojo debido al sake que tomaba.

Estos son los que me protegerán. Se quejó algo embrido. Un niño sombrío, uno peli tenido, uno rubio y un espantapájaros. Comento. Enserio ¿son los mejores hombres que pueden darme por lo que page? Cuestiono.

Soy mujer. dijo sakura molesta.

Estas más plana que mi nieto. Le grito. Soy Tazuna el mejor constructor de puentes, espero que me mantengan a salvo. Informo.

Lo haremos. Dijo kakashi tomando el informe de misión. En una hora en la entrada de la aldea, lleven lo suficiente para tres días. Pidió kakashi.

Los niños se fueron.

¿está seguro hokage? Cuestiono kakashi.

No, es peligroso, que el sharingan y naruto estén fuera de la aldea. Informo hiruzen. pero confió en ti para cuidarlos.

Anuncio.

Kakashi asintió.

/con sasuke/

Tomo su mochila, empaco, ropa, unas kunais, provisiones de emergencia, dos rollos que tenían shurikens gigantescas y unas medicinas que le había dado su madre y se encamino a la salida de la aldea.

/naruto/

Entro a su cueva, tomo una mochila puso una piel de oso y unas hiervas, fue todo lo que se llevó.

/sakura/

Se estaba debatiendo entre cuál de los seis conjuntos debía llevarse para el océano, aprovecharía la oportunidad para demostrarle a sasuke lo femenina que era, empaco ropa, perfumes, jabón y revistas de como seducir a los jóvenes y se encamino a la salida de la aldea.

/en kumo/

El raikage había recibido la confirmación de que el niño rubio era en efecto el hijo de minato namikaze.

Sonrió, el niño debía ser un digno rival como lo fue su padre.

Esperaba reunir más información del antes de orquestar un plan en su contra.

Mientras su hermano.

Bee estaba caminando por la aldea con su equipo de kenjutsu.

Cuando el hachibi lo interrumpió.

¿Qué pasa hacha-san?, viste un calamar, je. Rimo el hombre.

Sentí a kyubi. Comento el toro pulpo. Se está manifestando. Informo.

El nueve, que no está dentro de un niñéate. Cuestiono.

Por eso es raro que lo sienta. Informo hachibi.

/en Suna/

Raza el kazekage veía la información de sus espías, un hijo de minato, el conoció al cuarto, lo llego a respetar como guerrero y casi aliado, de no ser por su prematura muerte, una alianza se había realizado entre las dos aldeas.

Era lo que suna necesitaba.

Tal vez releer el viejo acuerdo le ayudaría a afrontar la difícil situación de su aldea.

Sangre. Dijo gaara.

No, energía. Respondió Ichibi. Él se manifiesta. Comento.

¿Qué deseas madre? Le cuestiono gaara. Más sangre.

No. dijo molesto, porque su contenedor nunca lo escuchaba.

/ en Iwa/

Onoki sonreía feliz.

No se equivocó, finalmente el hijo del rayo amarillo moriría, sin duda su nieta cumpliría con la misión.

Estaba seguro que ya lo había localizado y pronto lo vencería.

…

Con Kurotsuchi.

¿Cómo que konoha está en el sur? Cuestiono la joven chunnin.

Si señorita usted está en tetsu no kuni. Informo el samurái.

Kurotsuchi giro el mapa.

Mierda. estaba mucho más lejos de lo que creía.

Bueno me voy. dijo continuando su camino.

Señorita para ya es Oni no kuni. Comento otro samurái.

Lo siento. Dijo kurotsuchi tomando camino hacia Suna.

…

Si debe estar causándole gritos de dolor. Rio el anciano antes de quejarse por su espalda.

/en konoha/

Finalmente, tras esperar a sakura.

Todos los hombres emprendieron rumbo a Nami no kuni.

Naruto se sentía extraño iría a un territorio más allá de su bosque, sería igual o sería diferente.

Sasuke saco unas hojas de árbol y las inicio a quemar intentando mejorar su dominio de chakra.

Sakura se quejó atrás de Tazuna y kakashi hasta atrás no despegando la vista de su libro.

Naruto olfateaba todo su ambiente.

Finamente llegaron a los límites del territorio de los osos y oficialmente ya no estaban en la aldea de konoha.

Caminaron un rato y entonces naruto y kakashi lo notaron.

Había un charco de agua en el piso.

Dieron unos cuantos pasos alejándose de él y ruido lo alerto.

Sasuke lanzo una shuriken hacia el ruido.

Un conejo blanco salto de entre los arbustos.

Naruto se giró y con una de sus palmas golpeo el piso.

Kori-sen. Grito mientras en una línea recta las construcciones de hielo amorfo se generaban hasta llegar al charco.

Del cual dos hombres salieron para evitar el hielo.

Los hombres corren en zigzag para evitar ser objetivos. Uno de ellos golpeo a sakura en el estómago y el otro golpeo a sasuke, pero este detuvo el golpe y se alejó.

Naruto dio un salto a los árboles y sujeto al conejo de las orejas, antes de caer cerca de tazuna.

Tenga. Le entrego el conejo al hombre.

Varios shurikens fueron lanzados de las manos de metal de estos hombres con mascara de respiración, ropa de camuflaje e insignias ralladas de kiri.

Todos contra tazuna.

Un muro de hielo los protegió a él y al conejo.

Kakashi fue enredado entre las cadenas antes de ser doblemente decapitado por los hombres.

Sakura quítate del camino. Ordeno naruto haciendo que sakura se deslizara por la línea de hielo rumbo a tazuna y se estrellara contra la pared de hielo.

Sasuke vio a naruto.

Ves lo que yo.

Cuestiono sasuke a naruto.

Si. comento.

Combo rompedor. Anunciaron al mismo tiempo.

Sasuke inicio a hacer sellos.

Katon: gokakyu no jutsu. sasuke escupió una bola de fuego que los dos hombres bloquearon con sus brazos de metal.

Kori: Aisuborizadu no jutsu. naruto abrió su boca para lanzar una onda de hielo contra los hombres.

Estos volvieron a atacar con sus guantes calientes contra los niños.

Pero debido a la ventisca de hielo estos se dejaron de mover.

Naruto sujeto uno de los guantes y apenas jalarlo se rompió.

Sasuke clavo el otro en el piso y lo rompió de una patada.

Los dos hombres se quedaron sin sus armas.

Kori: Keimusho no jutsu. naruto golpeo el piso y los pies de ambos hombres quedaron atrapados en hielo.

Perfecto.

Dijo alguien tras los hombres mientras kakashi los noqueaba.

Buen trabajo en equipo chicos. Felicito kakashi a naruto y sasuke.

¿Pero cómo? Cuestiono sakura sorprendida.

No ha llovido en dos semanas. Dijo naruto. No hay forma que un charco de agua estuviera fresco. Comento. y este amiguito. Tomo al conejo. No estamos en invierno su pelaje está mal. Señalo.

Naruto tiene razón. kakashi asintió. Pero esto es interesante. Kakashi tomo a los ninjas. Estos son dos asesinos profesionales de kiri, los hermanos demonio. Comento. ¿Qué hacen aquí? vio a tazuna.

Tal vez nos vieron y pensaron que éramos blanco fácil. Comento el constructor de puentes.

Kakashi tenía que admitir que eso era una posibilidad, pero decidió creerle al hombre por ahora.

Mandare un mensaje a la aldea, naruto ¿puede hacer que este hielo se mas grande y más duro? Cuestiono kakashi.

Puedo, mientras estemos cerca de este camino. Naruto golpeo el piso y le hielo envolvió por completo a los hermanos demonio. Mi hielo solo crece en lugares con mucha agua, mientras no nos despejemos del camino del rio estaré bien. Comento.

Bien hecho chicos. Kakashi vio a sasuke. Ustedes dos recibirán un bono, muy pocas veces dos gennin vencen a dos chunnin. Comento.

¿Y yo? Cuestiono sakura.

Debes mejorar. Kakashi la vio serio. Naruto te salvo la vida. Comento.

Tras una rápida carta, siguieron su camino.

¿Por qué traes al conejo? Cuestiono sasuke a naruto.

Es la cena. Naruto sonrió.

tazuna por su parte había tomado un nuevo lugar tras sasuke y naruto quienes encabezaban este equipo.

/ con el equipo uno/

Hanabi sonreía mientras cumplían otra misión exitosa, otra cosa que restregarle a hinata, su perfecta hermana había estado molesta con ella desde que naruto-kun bailo con ella.

No era su culpa, era de hinata por tener esos globos en su pecho que dificultaban su equilibrio.

Además, naruto-kun disfrutaba más su cuerpo que el de su hermana, o si no, no la abría tocado tanto o bailado con ella.

Si naruto-kun momento, negó con la cabeza, a ella no le importaban esas cosas, ella superaría a su hermana y seria la nueva líder del clan, aunque quitarle a su flechazo juvenil se escuchaba mucho mejor.

/en la noche/

Sasuke prendió la fogata.

Naruto destripo y desolló al conejo.

tazuna saco una hoya de su maleta y con algunas verduras del bosque y hojas de la mochila de naruto se preparó un estofado de conejo.

Sakura se sentía como una idiota, todos los demás llevaban algo para sobrevivir y lo más parecido que ella tenía era papel de baño.

Tras cenar naruto tomo la primera guardia.

Estaba colgado de las ramas de un árbol viendo a todos dormir.

Sasuke tenía un sleeping.

tazuna una casa de campaña.

Kakashi un cobertor.

Y sakura no tenía nada usaba su mochila como almohada.

Naruto vio a un pájaro gigante observándolo, este solo se rio antes de convertirse en una nube de humo, no era una invocación.

Era otra cosa.

/mientras tanto/

Hiashi estaba viendo a quien tenía que sobornar para asegurar un matrimonio con el joven uzumaki, por el momento no se podía lograr nada hasta que naruto no fuera un chunnin en ese momento entraría oficialmente al programa de reconstrucción de clanes y entonces él se aseguraría de que una de sus hijas estuviera a su lado.

…..

Tsume por su parte, preparaba sus mejores ropas y fragancias para atraer a su alfa apoyada por las hembras mayores, las hembras beta y gama de su clan.

Todas querían ayudar a que el clan tuviera un alfa definitivo esta vez, algunas inclusive después de oler una prenda interior (naruto se quitó la ropa interior y la lanzo a la basura después de la fiesta) tenían la esperanza de que tsume compartiera al alfa.

La mujer estaba haciendo algo de ejercicio, quería verse bien para su posible pareja.

….

Mikoto y akira estaban cenando tranquilas en casa, mikoto se había estado debatiendo si las palabras de tsume eran ciertas, es cierto que no había estado con ningún hombre desde la muerte de fugaku y de hecho no había estado con él desde que nació sasuke, pero naruto era casi un hijo para, el si un hijo que se parecía mucho a minato, ese galán.

Mikoto san. Cuestiono akira.

Si akira-chan. Cuestiono.

Podría enseñarme a cocinar. Cuestiono. Es que quiero prepárale algo a alguien. Dijo tímida.

Mikoto sonrió, akira estaba en esa edad.

Claro. Apoyo su brazo en el hombre de la joven.

/ un día y medio después/

Atravesar el paso de las montañas les costó más tiempo de lo que pensaron, tú viendo que pedir asilo en una posada, pero una vez reanudaron su viaje.

Estaba a pocos minutos del puerto pesquero más próximo.

Donde según tazuna los esperaba un barco de transporte.

Todos estaban tranquilos cambiando.

La niebla los dejaba ver lo suficiente.

Kakashi suspiro y pudo ver su aliento.

Naruto no bajes la temperatura. Comento kakashi.

El rubio lo vio confundido, la niebla si hizo más densa.

Yo no fui. Comento naruto sintiendo también el cambio de temperatura en el ambiente.

De pronto todo se puso más tenso.

Sakura y sasuke volteaban a todos lados.

Kakashi y naruto solo a uno al lago próximo a ellos, esperando algo.

No me esperaba esto. Comento una voz masculina mientras se acercaba desde la niebla. Moviendo muy fácilmente un gigantesco cuchillo de carnicero, pesado, portando un pantalón gris, unos calentadores en antebrazos y piernas, una piel gris y un pelo negro. kakashi del sharingan y un grupo de niños defendiéndote. Señalo a tazuna quien se escondía tras kakashi. Es mi misión.

Zabuza momochi, el demonio de la niebla. Dijo kakashi moviendo su protector ninja.

Naruto y sasuke vieron el sharingan que era su ojo siempre cubierto por su protector ninja.

Zabuza movió su cuchillo contra kakashi.

Protejan al cliente. Anuncio kakashi.

Los oídos de naruto escucharon algo.

Levanto una pared de hielo cerca de tazuna protegiéndolo de una lluvia de sebons.

Naruto estaba extrañado, tomo uno de los sebons, no se habían clavado, habían rebotado, eso no pasaría a menos que.

Tomo el sebon era de hielo.

Muéstrate. Dijo naruto volteando a todos lados.

¿Qué sucede? Cuestiono sasuke quedando espalda con espalda de naruto.

Este le entrego en sebon.

Entiendo, ¿sugerencias? Cuestiono.

Naruto hizo una cúpula de hielo donde sakura y tazuna se refugiaron.

Gran aliento de dragón. Comento naruto.

Sasuke asintió, el gran aliento de dragón fue su primer jutsu en colaboración.

Era simple el katon. Horyu no jutsu amplificado por una corriente de oxígeno.

Naruto abrió su boca y lanzo todo el oxígeno que pudo, sasuke lo hizo prenderse con su fuego.

Manteniendo al atacante a una distancia segura.

Entonces una estaca de hielo fue lanzada, naruto genero la suya las dos quedaron clavadas en el piso.

Mientras tanto kakashi y Zabuza había estado teniendo una batalla medianamente pareja.

Estaba claro que kakashi tenía ventaja, pero zabuza no se dejaba derrotar, tras un dragón de agua, zabuza aprisiono a kakashi dentro de una esfera de agua y se dirigió contra tazuna.

Se sorprendió cuando una pared de hielo bloqueo su camino, volteo y noto que esta provenía de un joven rubio.

Katon: gokakyu no jutsu. grito sasuke tras zabuza.

Kori: koreini no jutsu. grito naruto lanzando una flama blanca de su boca.

Zabuza bloqueo los dos ataques con su espada.

Pero al golpearla contra otra pared de hielo esta se rompió.

Mierda. nos veremos pronto chicos. Dijo el demonio de la niebla escapando entre esta.

Naruto y sasuke se vieron y buscaron a los atacantes y nada.

Sensei. Sakura rompió la esfera donde kakashi se estaba ahogando.

Estoy bien, tosió kakashi apenas tenía oxígeno.

El equipo siete se reagrupo.

Y kakashi vio a Tazuna.

Tiene mucho que explicar. Tosió un poco el peli plateado.

**/fin capítulo 6/**

**Espero que les guste.**

**Ahora dejen sus comentarios que yo los leo y a veces respondo.**

**Hasta el próximo video. **


	7. Chapter 7

_**Irrealiti: **__**aquí tienen el capítulo.**_

**Capítulo 7: hielo y nieve en el país de las olas.**

Zabuza se escondía entre la niebla, descansando un poco después de su combate.

Necesitaba descansar.

Kori. Keimusho! Grito naruto golpeando el piso, a una gran distancia.

Lo bueno de estar en un lugar con tanta agua era que el podía congelar a mayor distancia.

El demonio de la niebla no creía haber sido descubierto tan fácilmente por unos niños, aunque estaba claro que si su sensei era nada menos que kakashi del sharingan el maestro los debía haber sometido a intensos entrenamientos y a muchas misiones como estas.

Mientras el ninja de kiri era rodeado por los ninjas de konoha no podía haber más que maldecir su suerte ahora tenía que usar su plan de emergencia.

/en konoha/

Mientras el hokage y los concejales estaban dialogando como siempre pensando que al ser los más grandes en edad sus decisiones tenían mayor peso y sabían lo que era mejor para la aldea.

La nueva generación parecía demostrar un extraño potencial.

El equipo de kurenai estaba a su corto tiempo de formación demostrando ser muy efectivo en misiones de rastreo.

El equipo de azuma, ino-shika-cho estaba replicando los pasos del original siendo un equipo para recolectar información al capturar un objetivo.

El equipo gai, era una anomalía, porque no estaba al ritmo de su generación original, pero parecía que su enfoque era a misiones que necesitaran un equipo duradero.

El equipo de anko por otro lado se estaba convirtiendo en un equipo que se encarga de infiltración y destrucción de grupos criminales.

Pero todavía quedaba en duda el papel de un equipo, el equipo kakashi, de que serían capaces esos genins.

/varias horas después/ país del océano/

Una gran neblina verdosa cubría el viaje en bote de remos que hacían los ninjas de konoha rumbo al país de las olas.

El agua se veía muy oscura y turbia y el cielo parecía estar nublado indefinidamente.

_Entonces señor tazuna._ Kakashi veía fijamente al constructor de puentes quien se veía nervioso._ Me puede explicar que está sucediendo. _Cuestiono recién despertado de la inconciencia.

_Mi pueblo pasa una época oscura, todo debido a un hombre pequeño con una gran sombra._ Tazuna suspiro. _Gatou. _Comento.

_De transportes y construcciones Gatou._ Comento kakashi.

_Todo eso es una fachada. _Tazuna suspiro molesto._ Gatou es un maldito señor de la mafia, que no le importa matar a sus competidores con tal de mantener el dinero para él._ vio el puente en construcción. _Hace unos años llego al país y desde entonces lo mantiene en un estado de miseria, es responsable de la muerte de nuestro señor feudal y ha asesinado a varios de los que se le interpusieron._ Comento._ Pero este puente es nuestra esperanza._ Lo mostro. _Una vez esté terminado, el comercio ya no será por barco y grandes cantidades de mercancía podrán entrar y salir del país, eso menguará el poder de gatou. _Comento tazuna.

_Es una estupidez. _Comento naruto.

Todos lo vieron.

_Uno no piensa una opción tan estúpida como gastar dinero en construir un puente._ Le dijo naruto.

_¿Qué vas a entender tu niño? _Le cuestiono molesto tazuna.

_Si Gatou se hizo del comercio tan fácilmente, ¿Qué te dice que no puede esperar a que el puente esté terminado y tomar su control? _Le cuestiono naruto.

_Porque lo defenderemos._ Dijo el hombre.

_Igual que defendieron su nación cuando llego? _Le cuestiono naruto._ Es una estupidez pensar que solo una cosa salvara a un país. C_omento naruto.

_No solo eso, ¿entonces usted contrato una misión rango c cuando esta es una misión rango A? _kakashi vio tazuna._ Nosotros solo lo dejaremos en su casa y nos regresamos a nuestra aldea. _Le informo.

_Pero si se van es muy posible que gatou me mate y no pueda terminar la construcción del puente. _Tazuna se veía nervioso.

_Pero sensei, su pueblo._ Sakura estaba confundida.

_No es nuestra misión._ Dijo kakashi. _Además, está por encima de su nivel. _Kakashi estaba muy serio.

C_uando mejoraremos si nunca nos dejan aprender más._ Se quejó sasuke.

_Es cierto, es nuestra decisión. _Dijo sakura apoyando a sasuke, pensando que así el la tomaría en cuenta.

_No me gusta pelear por defender a otra manada, pero en este caso hay algo que me llama la atención. _Dijo Naruto. _Por mi nos debemos quedar._ Comento naruto.

Kakashi vio como sus tres alumnos se habían puesto de acuerdo, él se iba a negar, pero no estaba en condiciones de viajar, además de estar cansado por el uso de su sharingan, seguramente mostraría algún tipo de daño en sus pulmones por casi ahogarse.

E_stá bien. _Kakashi acepto ayudar a tazuna.

Finalmente, el barco llego a un puerto.

Naruto y Sasuke tuvieron que ayudar a kakashi a llegar a la casa de Tazuna, sakura en estos momentos caminaba al lado de Tazuna para protegerlo.

Caminaron hasta una casa una de dos pisos verdes con adoquines rojos, con un pequeño silo a un lado y enfrente de ella el océano inmenso.

Apenas llegar la puerta corrediza se abrió, revelando a una mujer de unos treinta y tantos, preocupada, vestía un delantal rojo, sobre un vestido azul, su cabello negro, rostro definido y figura hermosa.

Eran opacados por la mirada de miedo en su rostro, apenas ver al constructor de puentes lo abrazo.

_Ya estoy en casa._ Dijo tazuna a su hija.

Kakashi se sentó en el portón.

Naruto olfateo el aire.

_¿Qué sucede?_ Cuestiono Tazuna.

_huelo, la sangre de Zabuza. _Comento naruto.

_No es posible estamos muy lejos._ Dijo sakura.

_No entiendes, puedo oler sangre a distancias prolongadas, inclusive a través de esta distancia percibiría cualquier rastro de sangre._ Naruto seguía olfateando.

_Entonces._ Kakashi inicio a pensar, lo último que recordaba, como sus alumnos habían luchado contra zabuza y de pronto la interrupción de ese cazador ambu, lo que naruto decía tenía sentido, un cazador ambu tiene que matar a su objetivo y destruir el cuerpo, pero este solo lo ataco._ ¿Qué armas uso el cazador ambu?_ Cuestiono kakashi.

_Ajugas. _Respondió sasuke, también uniendo puntos.

_¿de qué están hablando?_ Cuestiono Tazuna.

_Zabuza está vivo. _Informo kakashi._ Esto es malo, la situación se ha complicado._ Comento. _Debo enviar una carta al hokage para espera indicaciones._ Kakashi apenas podía estar de pie.

_Le ayudo sensei._ Dijo sakura mientras sasuke y naruto conducían a kakashi a la habitación indicada por la hija de tazuna.

_Bien escribe esto._ Pidió kakashi.

/mientras tanto en el bosque próximo/

El cazador ambu, con su kimono verde y mascara terminaba de limpiar el punto de salida de sus agujas una pequeña cantidad de sangre había salido.

_Bien. _Descubrió el rostro de Zabuza. _Tengo que cortar para reactivar la circulación. _Informo sacando un kunai en forma de pinza para acercarlo al cuello de Zabuza, pero este le sujeto la mano.

_Suficiente. _Zabuza se ajustó sus vendas. _Yo lo hare. _Gruño molesto mientras se intentaba poner de pie.

A_sí que ya volviste a la vida._ Dijo el enmascarado.

Entre gruñidos zabuza se logró sentar.

_Haku eres un bruto. _Comento mientras él se quitaba los sebons de su cuello.

_Tu eres el bruto. _Le respondió el enmascarado. _Zabuza, si sigues siendo imprudente te mataras. _Comento.

_¿Cuánto usaras esa estúpida mascara? _Le cuestiono molesto. _Quítatela._

_Me trae buenos recuerdos. _Comento haku mientras se la quitaba, con su mano y sus uñas pintadas. _Fue útil para escapar de ellos. _Rebelo su rostro femenino, con ojos cafés y labios color crema. _Si no intervengo hubieras quedado igual que tu espada. _Señalo.

El cuchillo de carnicero partido a un lado del espadachín.

_Ponerme en estado de muerte temporal es una cosa._ Zabuza estaba molesto. _Pero los puntos del cuello, tan cruel como siempre. _Comento mientras lo veía fijamente. _Creo que lo disfrutas._

Haku tenía un sonrojo.

_Era el mejor lugar casi no hay músculos importantes, está lleno de nervios para fingir una muerte, además no dañaría tu hermoso cuerpo. _Haku rio._ Te quejarías aún más. _Le sonrió.

Zabuza no se podía poner de pie.

_Ten cuidado, pasara una semana antes de que te muevas con libertad. _Haku se puso de pie. _Pero eres tan terco que será antes._ Haku noto que la neblina se disipaba.

_Eres inocente e inteligente, peligrosa combinación, por eso te mantengo cerca de mí._ Admitió zabuza.

Haku rio.

A_un soy joven que esperabas zabuza. _Comento y la neblina se disipo._ Estas bien la próxima vez._

_La próxima vez yo le arrancare el sharingan. _Zabuza gruño molesto.

/en konoha/

Hanabi, caminaba por la aldea mientras estaba en sus ratos de esparcimiento, no tenía entrenamientos y ya había terminado su servicio diario, por eso pensó que pasar un rato por la aldea será divertido.

Por suerte ya era lo suficiente mayor para estar si un acompañante.

Caminaba por la aldea y de casualidad algo le salto en el cabello.

Era uno de esos monos ladrones.

Hanabi dejo que hiciera lo que estuviera haciendo, el mono al no obtener reacción se alejó de ella.

Parecía que les gustaba espantar a las personas por diversión.

Mientras cambia escucho una conversación entre dos comerciantes.

_Es enserio? _Cuestiono un comerciante que por sus ropas parecía ser de una aldea vecina.

_Como lo oyes, el chico que tiene al kyubi es en realidad el hijo del cuarto hokage. _Comento el comerciante local.

N_o me lo creo. _Dijo otro que vestía como si fuera a travesar el desierto.

_Si mi primo, escucho a su patrón que está en el consejo civil cuando el daimio del fuego lo reconoció como hijo, del cuarto. _Comento.

_Y pensar que todo este tiempo lo tratamos como un paria. _Comento una mujer que pasaba por el lugar.

S_i al parecer era un tipo de prueba por parte del kage. _Informo otra mujer.

Hanabi se alejó de la conversación.

no podía dar crédito a lo que escuchaba, un hijo del difunto cuarto hokage, sin duda ese chico debía estar en la boca del lobo entre los civiles elites, esto solo significaba que ese chico le traería problemas, si a su padre se le ocurría cualquier cosa con ese chico, ella abandonaría la aldea.

/con kurotsuchi/

_¿Cómo que estoy en kumo?_ Cuestiono la ninja de iwa mientras hablaba con unos singulares ninjas.

S_i konoha está para haya. _Dijo Samui señalando hacia el sur.

_Oye niña de la tierra, perdida estas miran bien, hacia dónde vas, o te perderás, oh yeah. _Ripeo el sensei del equipo.

_Mierda, maldita sea! _Grito la joven mientras se iba levitando gracias a su kekei totta.

¿Si sabe que va hacia kiri?Cuestiono Umui.

_Déjala. _Respondió Karui.

/en Nami/

Cuando kakashi despertó finalmente vio a sus alumnos haciendo diferentes cosas, sakura estaba ordenando su mochila, sasuke practicaba con sus kunais y naruto estaba meditando sobre el agua.

_Veo que no pierden el tiempo. _Comento la hija de tazuna que respondía al nombre de Tsunami.

_Bueno, creo que uno podría mejorar._ Kakashi vio a sakura fijamente, parecía que la niña se estaba criticando a sí misma.

Naruto suspiro y descendió la temperatura drásticamente a su alrededor, alzo sus manos y centro chakra en ellas, una especie de luz blanquecina se inició a formar en ellas, la luz se movía erráticamente y parecía muy inestable, naruto entonces no pudo mantenerla más tiempo y abrió las manos, sasuke apenas logro esquivar el ataque, un rayo único de luz blanca que atravesó en línea recta a una distancia de casi doscientos metros, pero todo lo que fue tocado por esta luz se quedó inmóvil o se puso blanco.

Varios tronidos se escucharon, arboles caían partidos a la mitad, así como hojas se rompían y rocas se cuarteaban.

_¿Qué fue eso? _Cuestiono sasuke a naruto mientras este abría los ojos.

_Intentaba replicar ese hielo que nos atacó. _Comento naruto algo sonrojado._ Mi hielo necesita de la humedad del ambiente para existir, pero el hielo de quien nos ataco era chakra congelado que atraía las partículas de agua y helio para mantener su consistencia, pensé que, si podía lograr algo así, no tendría que preocuparme por no tener agua, pero, en lugar de eso._ Naruto vio los resultados de su fallido ataque, pudo ver como la mitad de un pájaro y una ardilla habían quedado destruidas como si fueran estatuas de hielo quebradas._ Creo que descubrí algo muy peligroso._ Comento naruto.

_Demasiado._ Comento sasuke, mientras veía los resultados de ese ataque.

E_stos chicos. _Kakashi los vio._ Bien, chicos. _Llamo la atención de los niños._ Es momento de un entrenamiento._ Comento.

_Para que entrenar._ Dijo una infantil voz._ Todos ustedes van a morir aquí, todos los que vienen mueren en este lugar._ Dijo cerrando la puerta.

_Imari, espera._ Dijo Tsunami mientras seguía al niño._ No quiso decir eso. _Se disculpó la mujer._ ha estado así desde la muerte de su padre._ Les comento.

_Bien chicos. _Dijo kakashi mientras sus alumnos lo seguían. _Les enseñare algo simple._ Kakashi dejo las muletas y se acercó a un árbol, inicio a caminar en el árbol._ Este ejercicio les servirá para controlar su chakra._ Comento.

_Ya lo conocemos._ Dijo sasuke mientras él se encaminaba a la copa de los árboles.

_No lo necesito. _Naruto de dos saltos se sujetó del árbol y se pegó a él con una versión diferente de este ejercicio.

_De acuerdo._ kakashi vio a sakura. _Creo que te entrenare a ti entonces, ustedes dos no causen mucho lio y túrnense para vigilar a tazuna._ Comento.

Los barones asintieron.

Mientras kakashi enfocaba su atención en sakura.

/mientras tanto/

En medio del bosque próximo al gran puente naruto, estaba el escondite de Gatou una fortaleza donde ladrones y mercenarios se reunían.

En estos momentos en una habitación Zabuza se estaba recuperando de sus heridas, mientras haku lo vigilaba.

_Miren nada más, el mercenario más letal vuelve como un perro herido con la cola entre las patas._ Dijo un pequeño hombre de metro cuarenta, con un traje fino, lentes de sol negros y una gran cabellera, acompañado de dos guardas espaldas uno musculoso y sin un ojo y otro más joven con ropas para el invierno y pintura en la cara. _Debería matarte. _Dijo.

Pero antes de acercarse más haku lo amenazaba con un sebons.

Sus matones sacaron sus espadas.

_Guárdenlas o sufrirán una muerte helada. A_menazo.

Gatou como el cobarde que era vio a haku y zabuza.

_Tienen otra oportunidad._ Dijo gatou._ Si fallan los matare._ Grito dejando la habitación.

_Te precipitaste haku, _señalo Zabuza algo adolorido.

_Lo siento, pero no puedo permitir que mueras, aun que eso signifique dañar la revolución de Kiri._ Comento haku el verdadero objetivo de que se unieran a gatou era para robarle y así financiar la última batalla contra Yagura.

_Estas raro haku. _Comento Zabuza.

_Es solo._ Saco un trozo de hielo._ Esto es raro._ Haku creo una sebon de hielo. _No se siente como mi hielo, pero es hielo, siento el chakra en él, pero es diferente, se creó de una manera totalmente distinta, pero sigue siendo hielo._ Haku lo examinaba.

/en nami/

Naruto estaba hundiéndose en el agua y soplo contra el agua, esta inicio a burbujear.

Naruto la mantenía caliente, se había acostumbrado a el agua caliente para relajarse, se sentía ajusto en ella.

Mientras esperaba seguía manteniendo su chakra en una manera estable, esperando ver si le sería fácil seguir su intento de controlar las dos partes del espíritu.

Mientras estaba bajo el agua, sasuke estaba lanzado kunais, mientras saltaba de árbol en árbol manteniéndose pegado a ellos con su chakra.

Sakura estaba junto con kakashi entrenando en como subir los árboles.

_A cenar. _Pido Tsunami.

Naruto se hundió en el agua caliente y luego salió listo para consumir los alientos.

Eran pocos y apenas lo suficientes como para alimentarse buen, naruto decidió pasar de la cena, una vez cayo la noche, se internó en el bosque.

Buscaría su propio alimento.

Saltando entre los árboles y ocultándose en las copas de los mismo inicio a buscar, debía haber algo para comer.

Pudo ver una familia de ciervos, a la que le faltaba el padre, esa no era una opción, eran solo cervantinos y la hembra, no había nada de honorable en atacar a una madre y sus hijos, siguió buscando y encontró a un jabalí.

A naruto nunca le gusto esa carne, pero era lo único, lo siguió por los árboles y desde arriba le lanzo una estaca que atravesó su cabeza.

_UUUIIIII _chillo el animal antes de caer muerto, naruto rompió algunas ramas para hacer una fogata.

Naruto corto algunas tiras de carne y abrió al animal por el interior, para sacar las vísceras, si se podrían arruinarían la carne.

Cuando estuvo todo listo inicio a comerse al animal.

/ mientras tanto/

Hiruzen sarutobi muy pocas veces veía el pasado, porque siempre estaba lleno de errores, su vida parecía ser una maldición para el mundo, porque cada decisión que tomaba con un ideal de paz, se revertía.

Desde cuándo, desde que decidió entrenar a Orochimaru.

Cuando acepto ser Hokage aun sabiendo cuanto su amigo Danzo lo deseaba,

Cuando no pudo ganar la segunda guerra shinobi.

Cuando eligió a minato como su sucesor.

O cuando condeno a Naruto.

No sabía si el destino tenía algo en su contra, pero el en lugar de ser recordado como un héroe debería ser recordado como la persona que ha cometido más errores a lo largo de su vida.

/ al amanecer/

Una persona caminaba en el bosque en búsqueda de plantas medicinales para su amigo, mientras lo hacía notaba los rastros de que algo había sucedido en ese bosque.

Camino más y noto algunos animales carroñeros devorando los restos de un jabalí y a una distancia de cien metros dormido bajo las ramas de un árbol, un joven de cabello rubí, con mechas de cabello blanco.

Con curiosidad se acercó queriendo comprobar sus sospechas.

Era uno de los que atacaron a Zabuza, saco un kunai dispuesta a atacarlo, apenas acercarse este suspiro y santo como la temperatura disminuía.

Pudo ver su aliento.

_No me gusta que me despierte. _Comento mientras abría sus ojos de diferente color.

_Lo siento. _Comento guardando el arma. _Últimamente uno no sabe en quien puede confiar. _Comento guardando el arma.

_Es cierto, es arriesgado que una mujer ande sola por el bosque. _Comento naruto olfateando.

S_oy chico. _Le dijo en respuesta.

_No es lo que dice tu sudor. _Comento naruto._ Puedo notar que estas usando varias fragancias para disfrazar la tuya, además caminas de una manera extraña para que no se note el desbalance de tu cuerpo. _Naruto se sentó.

_No es común que un niño sepa esas cosas. C_omento algo seria.

_No es común que los niños sean criados por una manada de macacos. _Le respondió naruto.

Esto provocó una risa.

E_res gracioso. _Comento.

N_aruto. S_e presentó.

_Haku. _Ella hizo lo mismo.

_¿Qué haces en el bosque? _Le cuestiono el rubio.

_Busco, plantas medicinales. _Comento haku.

_Puedo ayudarte, se localizarlas. _Naruto se puso de pie.

Haku asintió y los dos caminaron por el bosque.

/mientras tanto en el puente/

Sakura bostezaba algo cansase, era casi medio día.

Escuchaba y veía a los hombres trabajar en las grúas, uniendo y soldando el puente, parecía que faltaba muy poco para que estuviera terminado.

_Siempre eres perezosa. _Le comento tazuna viendo su bostezo.

_Un poco, ayer casi me quede si chakra, por el momento estoy supliendo a Kakashi-sensei él está buscando a naruto, no volvió a noche._ Le comento.

D_e todos tu eres el más débil chico. _Le dijo tazuna mientras cargaba algunas vigas.

Sakura no dijo nada, solo guardo silencio aun molesta que le dijeran chico.

_Tazuna, me retiro. _Dijo uno de sus trabajadores.

_No lo dices en serio._ Le comento Tazuna molesto.

_Lo único que me mantenía aquí era nuestra amistad, peor tarde o temprano Gatou nos matara prefiero vivir. _le dijo.

_Casi es hora de almorzar. _Comento Tazuna._ ¡A ALMORZAR Y NO VUELTAS! _Le dijo molesto.

Tras las tres de la tarde sakura acompaño a Tazuna a la aldea y noto como esta estaba tan marcada y abundaba el crimen.

Golpeo a unos hombres que intentaron robarle (ella pensó que le querían tocar el trasero)

Y casi le pega a un niño.

_Es por esto que necesitamos el puente. _Tazuna comento. _Una vez que esté terminado entrará comercio y aparte le traerá esperanza a todo el mundo._ Estaba muy seguro tazuna.

Sakura por su parte sentía esa emoción del hombre.

/mientras tanto/

Naruto volvía a la casa de Tazuna.

Donde kakashi lo esperaba molesto.

Naruto no le dijo nada, sabiendo lo que pensaría.

Sasuke seguía entrenando.

Cuando sakura y Tazuna volvieron.

Todos esperaron hasta la cena.

Donde conocieron la historia del padre de Imari, aquel que había muerto crucificado cuando Gatou llego a la aldea y era la razón por la que nadie se le oponía a Gatou.

_Entonces son como chimpancés. _Dijo naruto entre risas.

_¿a qué te refieres? _Le cuestiono Tazuna.

_Los chimpancés son fáciles de aterrar, simple pégale a uno por tomar una manzana, él les pegara a otros cuando intente tomar otra manzana y cuando entre uno nuevo a la manada, todos le pegaran cuando intente tomar una manzana, le tienen miedo a Gatou solo porque los matara, bien entonces prefieren que una manda de parásitos en lugar de que ustedes lo enfrenten prefieren huiré en lugar de buscar la solución más simple. _Comento naruto.

_Tu no entiendes, vi a mi padre morir. _Le dijo Imari.

_Tu tuviste ese honor, yo nunca conocí a mis padres, a los malditos que me dejaron solo en el mundo, tu pasaste tiempo con el tuyo y lo conociste, alégrate de eso. _Le reclamo naruto.

Los dos se vieron.

Naruto soplo por su nariz y el calor en la habitación aumento.

Tras terminar de cenar.

/en Konoha/

El hokage recién se enteraba del cambio en la misión del equipo siete, no podía estar más molesto, era arriesgado tanto para Sasuke como para naruto, le escribió una carta a Kakashi para que abandonaran la misión.

Esperaba que la carta llegara a tiempo.

/una semana después/

Los niños se habían turnado para vigilar a tazuna, poco a poco el puente se estaba terminando, faltaban unos pocos para que estuviera inaugurado, pero casi estaba finalizado.

Por eso este día kakashi quien estaba en condiciones de luchar se dedicó a ser el quien cuidara a Tazuna, mientras naruto estaba en la casa de Tazuna, sasuke estaba con kakashi y sakura estaba en la aldea por algunos suministros que necesitaba.

Imari estaba junto con su madre.

Naruto estaba entrenado, cuando exhalo y su aliento se hizo presente, pero naruto no había bajado la temperatura, poco a poco una niebla se inició a formar rodeando la aldea.

Esto no estaba bien.

Pensó naruto, mientras entraba en la casa y por casualidad escuchaba paso.

_Entren aquí. _naruto le dijo en un susurro a Imari y Tsunami mientras los metía en un armario. _No salgan._ Le ordeno.

_Pero te mataran. _Dijo Tsunami.

_Uno muere en gloria o vive de sus memorias. _Naruto cerro al puerta y salto a las vigas del techo.

Los matones de Gatou entraron, naruto los vio.

_Kori: Keimusho no jutsu. _naruto cayó desde el techo y toco el piso, las formaciones aleatorias atraparon a los mercenarios, creciendo cada vez más en tamaño.

Naruto noto como uno intentaba escapar.

Kori: Kori no Ame no jutsu. naruto gira en sus pies y girando lanzando los varios carámbanos filosos contra el mercenario.

Este fue atravesado en la espalda y cayendo muerto en el agua.

_Estarán a salvo. _Les dijo Naruto mientras dejaba noqueados a los matones. _Imari._ Tomo una de las armas de los matones, una ballesta y se la entrego. _Cuida a tu madre. _Dijo naruto mientras se iba columpiándose entre las ramas de los árboles para llegar más rápido.

/mientras tanto/

Kakashi noto como la niebla se formaba.

Sakura quien había ido por curiosidad al puente se acercó a Tazuna para protegerlo, mientras sasuke inicio a esquivar y bloquear la lluvia de senbon lanzados desde la niebla.

_Creíste que sería todo. _Comento Zabuza apareciendo entre la niebla moviendo su espada la kurokiribocho, con mucha facilidad.

_No pensé que mataría tan fácil al demonio de la niebla. _Le dijo kakashi revelando su sharingan.

Sasuke por su parte desearía tener el suyo activo en estos momentos le sería muy útil contra este enemigo, era difícil averiguar de dónde venía.

Kakashi, saco una kunai listo para la lucha.

Sasuke inicio a hacer sellos de mano.

Keaton: gokakyu no jutsu. sasuke giro mientras lanzaba el fuego a su alrededor.

Revelando que estaba rodeado por una especie de espejos de hielo.

Eres un hábil. Comento el cazador enmascarado que había ayudado a zabuza. Hijutsu: Makyo Hyosho. Coloco sus manos en el piso, mientras más espejos aparecían sobre sasuke.

El enmascarado inicio a saltar de espejo en espejo.

Sasuke entonces sintió como un sebon entraba en su espalda, bloqueo otro, estaba nervioso y tenía miedo, cerro sus ojos y entonces los abrió, pudo ver todos los sebons que le caían en todas direcciones.

No los podía detener todos.

Kori: shirudo no jutsu. una línea azul oscuro se acercó a sasuke y genero un domo de hielo que detenía todos los sebons que caían.

Naruto llego al campo de batalla.

Kakashi y zabuza estaban combatiendo mutuamente.

_Creo que es hora. _Kakashi inicio a hacer sellos de manos las bajo, generando una esfera de electricidad en sus manos creando una especie de cuchilla de electricidad.

Zabuza se alejó de esa cuchilla.

¿dime necesitas ayuda? Le cuestiono naruto a sasuke.

No, puedo con el yo solo. Le comento sasuke un poco molesto a naruto.

Está bien. _ N_aruto deceso el escudo.

Hijo de, sasuke giro para esquivar todos los sebons que le caían encima. Tal vez la necesite, naruto, dragón sobre dragón._ Le dijo sasuke._

Naruto asintió.

Katon: Doragonfaiādansā no jutsu. sasuke exhalo todo el fuego que pudo de su boca y su dragón inicio a girar a su alrededor para derretir el hielo.

Kori: Aisudansādoragon no jutsu. el dragón de naruto inicio a girar del lado contrario al de sasuke y congelarse en una cúpula contra los espejos.

El atacante, creo otro espejo y escapo por este.

Naruto giro.

Kori: keimusho no jutsu. naruto intentaba atrapar al enmascarado.

N_o creí que nos volveríamos a encontrar en estas circunstancias naruto. _Dijo el enmascarado.

Ni yo haku. Comento. ¿Por qué estas con zabuza?

¿Cómo sabes usar hielo? Le cuestiono haku.

Los dos crearon una espada de hielo e iniciaron a combatir cuerpo a cuerpo.

Zabuza me salvo, y me dio un propósito soy la última de mi clan, el clan yuki, nos extermino el mizukage Yagura por nuestro Kekei henkai. Comento. Zabuza me dio un propósito soy su arma, su protector.

Mi historia es similar a la tuya, solo que yo no soy el arma de nadie, yo soy libre, libre de hacer lo que quiera, yo cree mi hielo, al alterar mi chakra._ Le contesto naruto._

Zabuza y kakashi seguían en su combate.

Tu no entiendes. Zabuza golpeo a kakashi. Tu aldea no está en guerra, no tienes que hacer el trabajo sucio, para ayudar a los tuyos.

Servir a un gánster no ayudara a tu país. Le dijo kakashi molesto, mientras desasía su jutsu de su mano y se hacía un corte en el pulgar.

_Kushiyone no jutsu. _kakashi llamo a siete perros que sujetaron el cuerpo de zabuza.

Entonces kakashi volvió a generar su jutsu de rayo.

Haku vio esto y corrió para interceptar el ataque.

Kakashi estaba por tocar su pecho, cuando su mano quedo paralizada, vio su mano estaba helada y sin su jutsu.

Kakashi noto como naruto había alzado sus manos para congelar su mano.

Todos estaban confundidos por esta acción.

Cuando la niebla se inició a disipar.

Y todos notaron que había una gran cantidad de personas de un lado del puente, todas dirigidas por Gatou.

Conque por eso trabajabas para mi ¿he? Zabuza. Dijo el pequeño hombre junto con sus matones. Sin duda es un gran puente, no te interesa que me haga de la verdad Tazuna.

Comento el hombre.

Que va, lo hare aun cuando no quieras. Comento.

Te lo dije. Le dijo naruto a tazuna.

Ustedes morirán aquí y luego me hare con esta aldea, será tan fácil, nadie se opone a gatou y ustedes le recordaran todos que no deben meterse conmigo. Comento el hombre. _Chicos acábenlos. _Comento gatou.

Todos sus matones corrieron contra ellos.

Zabuza, haku, kakashi y sasuke se pusieron en posición de batalla.

Kori: ¡shi no nadare! Naruto golpeo el piso y el agua debajo del puente se alzaba hacia este, pasando por los pies de todos, el agua se congelo generando picos filosos que empalaron a todos los matones de gatou.

Todos congelados sin movimiento, con su sangre coagulada por el frio.

Kori: keimusho no jutsu. naruto golpeo el piso y gatou fue congelado por la cintura.

Naruto. Comento kakashi al ver lo que había hecho.

Eso fue demasiado. Comento zabuza.

Hermoso. Dijo haku viendo el hielo de naruto.

Deberían irse. Comento naruto a zabuza y haku. Considerando que gatou y sus matones están aquí, supongo que toda su fortaleza estará desprotegida, no se sería fácil robarle. Comento.

Zabuza rio un poco.

Nos veremos luego kido. Comento mientras se alejaba. Haku vamos. Ordeno.

Espera. Comento haku mientras le daba una cosa a naruto y luego se iba.

Naruto vio que le habían dado una flor de hielo.

¿Qué mierda? ¡libérenme! Ordeno Gatou mientras veía escapara a zabuza y haku. No saben quién soy.

Si, lo sabemos. Tazuna vio como tras su nieto estaba todo el pueblo viendo el panorama y todos señalaban a gatou.

Que se haga justicia. Dijo tazuna.

La justica, es de los hombres. Dijo naruto. Decidan que es mejor. Comento mientras se dejaba caer al piso, nunca había usado tanto hielo en un solo lugar.

Estaba cansado.

Debes mejorar kido. Comento el kyubi. Tan rápido y te cansas, no quiero imaginarte cuando tengas que aparearte con una hembra se burló.

Vete a la mierda. le dijo naruto exhausto al kyubi

/varias horas después/

En un barco rumbo a kiri, zabuza y haku tenían todos los tesoros y documentos de gatou, sin duda ese chico rubio había ayudado a kiri.

¿Cómo se llamaba? Le cuestiono zabuza a haku.

Naruto. Le respondió.

Naruto de konoha. Comento zabuza. Un día tu y yo nos enfrentaremos. Comento viendo a la lejanía a nami.

/ al día siguiente/

Naruto se despertó de su cansancio, al parecer solo necesitaba dormir, sasuke tenía el hombro vendado por tsunami esta le había quitado los sebons.

Sakura estaba un poco avergonzada porque no había ayudado en la batalla.

Kakashi estaba leyendo la recién llegada carta del hokage, pero no sabía cómo contestarle.

Vaya despertaste. Le dijo tazuna a naruto. Buen trabajo chico. Le comento tazuna mientras sonreía.

Tengo hambre. Comento naruto.

Tsunami sonrió y imari le trajo algo de comer.

Entonces ¿Qué me perdí? Cuestiono naruto.

No mucho. Dijo sasuke a su amigo chocando los puños. Tengo que mejorar para alcanzarte, nunca pensé que podrías congelar a todos.

Naruto sonrió. Es práctica.

Naruto. Kakashi lo vio. Nunca vuelvas a interponerte entre un ataque mío y su blanco. Comento molesto.

No intentes matar algo que yo proteja y no volverá a pasar. Le dijo naruto.

Los dos se vieron y asintieron era justo.

/en konoha/

Hinata, estaba con su equipo caminado al campo de entrenamiento que solían usar.

Cuando vieron a otro equipo entrenando el de su hermana.

Sin duda anko era una sensei muy estricta, pero eso hacía que sus gennin fueran de los mejores en estos momentos.

Hinata vio el taijutsu de hanabi era más agresivo que el suyo.

Se sentiría nerviosa de enfrentarla en combate en algún momento.

/dos días después/

Finalmente, el equipo siete podía ponerse en marcha a la aldea, tras mandar la carta la hokage con los resultados de la misión, les esperarían unos dos días de viaje de regreso este puente sí que acortaba el camino.

Todos se despidieron del tazuna y su familia.

Y tomaron su camino.

¿Cómo se llamara el puente? Cuestiono un civil.

El gran puente tazuna por supuesto. Dijo egocéntricamente tazuna.

Todos negaron con la cabeza.

¿Qué tal? Imari hablo. El gran puente naruto. Comento.

A la mayoría le gusto, menos a su constructor.

Pero al final ese fue el nombre del puente.

Y con esta misión algunos eventos del mundo ninja sucederían de maneras muy diferentes.

**/fin capítulo 7/**

**Hasta la próxima.**

**Irrealiti 13. **


	8. Chapter 8

_**Irrealiti: **__**aquí tienen el capítulo.**_

**Capítulo 8: aquel que vive en el bosque.**

Muchas gracias por llevarme a la aldea de la hoja. Comento kurotsuchi quien viajaba en una carroza junto con un hombre que llevaba muchas cajas.

Gracias a ti por hacer que no sea tan pesada mi mercancía. Comento el hombre. Con estos suministros finalmente tengo suficiente para prepárame para el concurso de ramen.

¿usted vende ramen? Cuestiono la joven de Iwa disfrazada.

Si, Ichiraku ramen, el mejor de konoha. Dijo con orgullo. Soy Teuchi.

Kurotsuchi. Se presentó la joven.

/en konoha/

Habían pasado tres días desde que el equipo siete había vuelto a la aldea y presentado su reporte, como informo kakashi, naruto y sasuke recibieron un bono, por haber derrotado a dos chunnin buscados por kiri, claro que no lo pudieron usar ya que una molesta Mikoto les regaño por hacer algo tan imprudente y también regaño a Kakashi, por exponer a sus niños de esa manera.

Akira estaba en su cuarto, terminando de escribir en su diario.

Akira-cha, ven por favor. Pidió mikoto desde el piso de abajo.

Voy. akira obedeció y dejo su diario abierto, junto con la ventana.

Sasuke entro por la salió del cuarto de akira, para escapar del castigo de su madre, pero por accidente tiro el diario de akira por la ventana.

…

Mientras tanto Shikamaru, Chouji e Ino estaban entrenando con su sensei azuma en su jutsu de colaboración.

Bien esta vez debemos mejorar a la hora de que shikamaru use su sombra para controlar a chouji, mientras ino paraliza al enemigo. Comento Azuma mientras su equipo se dirigía al área de entrenamiento, más cercana al rio.

Que fastidio. Murmuro shikamaru.

Chouji masticaba unas papas como respuesta.

Ino iba a comentar algo, hasta que dio un paso mal y se resbalo y deslizo por el piso.

AAHHH! Grito la rubia.

Su sensei y compañeros vieron como Ino se deslizo hasta el lago el cual estaba congelado y termino estampándose contra una especie de rectángulo de hielo.

Ino estas bien? Cuestiono Azuma desde la orilla del rio.

Si. se quejó adolorida ino, intentando ponerse de pie, pero resbalándose en cada intento.

El hielo se inició a sacudir.

Y de estas cincuenta figuras humanoides con punzones por piernas y brazos surgieron.

AHHH! grito espantada ino sujetándose del hielo gigante, el cual la sujeto a ella convirtiéndose en un gigante de cuatro brazos.

¿Qué mierda? cuestiono Azuma sacando sus nudilleras especiales.

Chouji tiro sus papas y shikamaru se mantuvo pensando.

De los arboles una figura salto al hielo e inicio a patinar en él.

Naruto se movía en el hielo usando sus pies descalzos como patines y sus uñas en caso de ser necesario, en su mano genero una especie de esfera roja, la cual mantenía en su puño cerrado, con el cual apenas tocar a una de las figuras de hielo estas explotaban.

Ayúdame! Dijo ino.

Naruto se descentro y por error toco el hielo con su puño rojo, este se inició a romper y todos se mojaron en el rio.

Azuma saco a ino de este, a la rubia estaba mojada y molesta.

Naruto salió poco después en cuatro, apenas salir del rio se sacudió como un animal toda el agua de su piel.

Arruinaron mi entrenamiento. Se quejó naruto.

TU ARRUINASTE MI PEINADO! Le reclamo ino con ojos como llamas y boca gigante.

NO ES MI CULPA QUE NO PRESTES ATENCION! Le respondió naruto mostrando los dientes.

Los dos rubios se veían molestos.

Las figuras de hielo que sobrevivieron iniciaron a salir del agua, algunas ya sin extremidades debido a que se había derretido.

Naruto ¿Qué estabas haciendo? Le cuestiono Azuma.

El rubio lo volteo a ver.

En mi misión a Nami, me di cuenta de que tenía la ventaja debido a la gran cantidad de agua en la zona, pero, también note que a menos que lleve el agua conmigo en todo momento, no podría usar hielo, es por eso que decidí entrenar otra parte de mi elemento, intente crear algún jutsu fuego, que pudiera usar, pero no me funcionaban, hasta que lo centre en mi puño. Naruto entrecerró su puño.

El cual inicio a ponerse rojo, la piel inicio a brillar y los huesos se notaban negros, mientras entre tonos de naranja, rojo y amarillo la mano de naruto se volvía roja.

Los niños vieron esto impresionados.

Lo he estado practicando, pero por desgracia, si toco algo, tiendo a derretirlo o quemarlo, además tengo que mantener el puño en esta posición todo el tiempo y me es difícil combatir con solo un puño. Le explico.

Azuma vio al niño y exhalo una bocanada de humo.

Vio su nudiellera.

Prueba con esto. se la entrego.

Naruto sujeto el trozo de metal y repitió el proceso, la nudillera se prendió en llamas y se puso al rojo vivo.

Lo que tienes que hacer es centrar todo el chakra en una dirección. Azuma no quiso tocar su nudillera cuando naruto se la intento regresar. Intenta centrarlo solo en los dedos y luego en solo uno, igual eso te ayuda. Comento.

Gracias azuma-san. Dijo naruto mientras tocaba el agua y esta se volvía a congelar.

Naruto. Shikamaru hablo. Tus clones tienen un error. Comento.

¿Cuál es? Le cuestiono naruto.

Todos ellos son seres independientes, en un clon de sombra estaría bien, pero los tuyos son más frágiles y a la vez duros, necesitas hacer que tengan funciones específicas. Comento el nara.

Lo tendré en cuenta. Naruto volvió a patinar.

Bien equipo. Azuma llamo la atención de sus genins. A entrenar pidió.

/mientras tanto/

En el pateo de la casa uchiha.

Mikoto tenía su sharingan de tres aspas activo, mientras combatía a los dos niños frente a ella.

Akira con su sharingan de nivel dos y sasuke con el suyo de nivel uno.

Los dos niños todavía, estaban luchando contra la sensación que les producía ver los ojos de mikoto, sin duda la mujer para su edad era alguien de temer.

Mikoto, podía bloquear todos los ataques de los niños.

Katon: fenikkusu no ya jutsu. mikoto termino de hacer sus veloces sellos de manos y soplar una línea de fuego que se convirtió en cien pequeños fénix de fuego, que perseguían a akira y sasuke.

Suiton: shot. Sasuke imito el jutsu de naruto y escupió una gran cantidad de esferas de agua.

Akira por su parte solo las esquivaba y destruía cuando podía.

Vamos chicos solo estamos calentando. Mikoto sonrió. Katon: Idaina fenikkusu no jutsu. mikoto genero una gran ovoide de fuego el cual extendió sus alas revelando ser un fénix de fuego de casi cinco metros de alto, que exploto y se convirtió me muchas más flechas fénix.

Mikoto encontró un libro en los arbustos al entrar esto la extraño pero decidió guardar el libro para después.

/mientras tanto/

Sakura estaba en la biblioteca de konoha investigando algunas cosas, quería aprender algún jutsu que le fuera útil en el combate a larga distancia, además de que había iniciado con medicina básica para cuando sasuke resultara herido en batalla ella lo pudiera cuidar y así el la notara.

En su lectura.

Pudo ver como chinata entraba a la sección de literatura y se llevaba varias novelas románticas.

/con tsume/

La mujer de comportamiento canino buscaba por la aldea a su alfa, hacía mucho que su rastro no estaba fresco como si evitar ciertas rutas de la aldea.

Buscar el aroma de naruto era difícil, la cantidad de baños que se daba hacia que su aroma se perdiera con facilidad al diluirse con el agua, eso le molestaba a tsume los rastros frescos se disipaban en pocos días.

La mujer estaba buscando a naruto, todavía no era el anuncio oficial, pero aun así eso no impide que se le vaya acercando y cono cociéndolo para cuando sea el momento de unirse a él.

Sabes que tu aroma llega hasta el otro lado de la aldea. Le dijo naruto desde los techos.

Tsume alzo la vista, pero naruto ya se había ido, salteando de techo en techo.

Tsume lo decidió seguir.

Los dos iniciaron una persecución en los techos, tsume corriendo en cuatro como un perro y naruto sujetan des, saltando y guiando como un mono, tsume casi lo alcanza en un par de ocasiones y naruto no podía seguirle el ritmo, naruto vio los baños termales y se lanzó al rio que los alimentaba.

Tsume se detuvo, esa agua era burbujeante, nadie esta tan loco como para meterse en ella, naruto lo hizo e inicio a nadar en ella para escapar de ella mujer mayor.

Algún día. Gruño tsume frustrada por su fallo.

Naruto salió del agua un par de kilómetros adelante casi fuera de la aldea, había escapado de esa mujer.

_**Tu hembra te busca.**_Se rio el kyubi de naruto.

_**Cállate bola de pelos es muy mayor para mí, además es madre de mi amigo.**_ Le contesto naruto al kyubi molesto.

_**¿y? la haz visto, es seguro que te puede dar buenas crías, además te sorprendería lo fácil con lo que los jóvenes se reproducen con otras hembras en la naturaleza.**_Comento el zorro.

_Eres molesto. _Cuestiono naruto una vez termino salir de agua.

_Hipp! _Un grito de sorpresa hizo que naruto volteara al frente.

En este desembalse de agua caliente, al parecer una mujer se estaba bañando.

La mujer tenía el pelo morado, un cuerpo demasiado hermoso y una mirada asesina estaba acompañada de dos serpientes que apenas vieron a naruto abrieron sus bocas mostrando sus dientes.

Naruto goleo el agua y una barrera de hielo detuvo a las serpientes, naruto aprovecho y se metió al bosque, esquivando kunais que le eran lanzadas por la mujer molesta.

Una vez logro llegar a su cueva se metió en ella y no salió hasta la mañana siguiente.

/mientras tanto/

Mikoto estaba de compras y noto a Anko molestas buscando a alguien por toda la aldea.

Pobre del que la hubiera hecho enojar.

/en Kiri/

Fue una sorpresa cuando Haku y Zabuza regresaron con suficiente como para financiar toda la aldea por varios años.

_Entonces este naruto, es parte del clan yuki? _Le cuestiono mei a haku.

_No, su hielo es diferente al mío, el creo un kekei totta que denomino kori. _Dijo la joven ante mei.

Interesante. Comento mei tomando nota.

¿Tenemos suficiente para la guerra? Pregunto zabuza.

Si con esto kiri, podrá ser libre. Sonrió mei mientras abrazaba al portador de la kurokiribocho.

Haku los vio y sonrió.

Zabuza por su parte se intentaba alejar de la mujer.

/ en Haru no kuni/

Un país con una situación política muy tensa, debido a un golpe militar que había matado a la familia real y tomado el control por la fuerza.

De momento los nuevos líderes del país, estaban interesados en un tesoro de la familia real, uno que no había logrado tomar debido a la alta seguridad que este tenía.

Pero el líder de estos militares lo deseaba pensando que hacía seria invencible.

/en konoha/

Muchas gracias. kurotsuchi se bajó tranquilamente de la carroza del vendedor de ramen, al principio pensó que sería imposible entrar en la aldea debido a su alta seguridad, grande fue su sorpresa al encontrarse a los guardias dormidos.

Si eso pasara en Iwa seguro su abuelo los destruiría.

Bien era momento de iniciar su misión, saco su hoja y leyó el nombre.

Uzumaki naruto, debía ser un nombre conocido, inicio a caminar en búsqueda de referencias y las encontró.

Naruto-kun claro, él vive en el bosque al este de la aldea en la montaña que es rodeada por los monos. Le comento una niña de ropas tradicionales y con varias kunais.

Muchas gracias. comento kurotsuchi, tenía todo listo. es esa montaña. Señalo al oeste.

No es esa. Tenten le señalo la montaña.

La pelinegra asintió ya sabía hacia dónde ir.

/complejo hyuga/

Hiashi veía a sus dos niñas pelear.

o bueno hanabi atacar y hinata bloquear los golpes.

Hanabi era agresiva sin dudar en ningún momento.

Hinata apenas podía seguir el ritmo.

El byakugan de las dos niñas activo las ponía en semejantes condiciones, cosa que hanabi odiaba, ella era mejor que hinata y lo demostraría.

Hinata, logro acertar un golpe al estómago de hanabi, esta se alejó.

Molestas, hinata siempre podía sellar más puntos de un solo golpe.

Hanabi-neesan estas bien? Cuestiono genuinamente preocupada hinata por su hermana.

Hanabi la vio molesta, hinata se estaba burlando de ella, hanabi no tuvo piedad y con una patada a su estómago, hizo que hinata callera al piso.

Hiashi asintió a esto, dejado que el combate continuara.

/en el bosque/

Gracias shino. Comento naruto mientras su amigo asentía.

Por nada, es bueno que decidieras pedir ayuda en lugar de hacer algo como quemar el árbol. Comento mientras varios escarabajos y termitas entraban en la ropa de shino.

No, solucionaría el problema. Dijo naruto. Algún idiota trajo estos escarabajos desde Ame y están comiéndose los arboles más fuertes del bosque, si siguen así, dentro de dos semanas diez hectáreas estarán dañadas y tendremos que derrumbarlas. Comento naruto. Cientos perderán sus hogares y ese territorio podría ser ocupado por los humanos. Naruto gruño molesto.

Te entiendo, veré que puedo hacer, igual encuentro un depredador apropiado para que las termitas no dañen el bosque. Dijo el de lentes. ¿dime como van tus técnicas? Cuestiono.

He mejorado. Naruto sonrió. De hecho, quiero mostrarte algo. Naruto se puso en posición de loto y unió sus dedos por las yemas, centro su chakra en sus manos, una luz blanquecina se inició a formar.

Naruto apunto al frente a donde no había animales y dispara su ataque congelante.

Shino hizo un ruido de sorpresa al ver tan devastador ataque congelante.

Impresiónate. El de abrigo vio a naruto. Te veré luego naruto-san. Shino se alejó.

Naruto asintió y se fue rumbo al territorio de los macacos.

Kurotsuchi.

Estaba en el piso asustada, pensaba que casi moría.

Ella estaba haciendo reconocimiento del territorio, cuando tuvo que esquivar ese tipo de rayo blanco, apenas lo logro, vio al pobre avestruz que fue alcanzado por el rayo, ahora estaba inmóvil, algo inicio a tronar y la estatua se rompió en pedazos.

Mierda. pensó en su mente, había sido descubierta y ese ataque había sido una advertencia. Tengo que estar lista. Dijo mientras entraba al bosque.

Naruto por su parte se hundió en el agua caliente, solo dejando su nariz afuera para respirar mientras meditaba.

Al ninja de Iwa inicio a flotar para no ser notada, en un movimiento trono una rama.

Naruto abrió los ojos, no había escuchado movimientos previos a ese de la rama, era un intruso, uno que no se movía en el piso, en las ramas o volando.

Naruto se hundió totalmente en el agua.

Esperando.

Algunos macacos se movían en los árboles y nadando notaron esto curiosos.

Kurotsuchi se acercó y noto que el chico se había ido.

En agua inicio a soltar más vapor una gran niebla cubrió todo y de pronto una figura surgió del agua, era un ser de cristal, sin rasgos faciales, pero con dos espadas por manos.

Kurotsuchi destruyo uno con su jinton fácilmente.

_E_so es todo. _Cuestiono riéndose a toda voz, pero paro cuando _toda el agua se congelo y de lo cientos de cristales de hielo, uno a uno marchando y saltando estas estatuas de hielo vivientes atacaron al ninja de Iwa.

Kurotsuchi podía eliminar a varias de un solo ataque, pero más aparecían remplazándolas.

Tres de ellos por enfrente.

Los hizo más pesados para que se rompieran por la gravedad.

Dieciséis casi la atrapan, los hizo ligeros e iniciaron a levitar.

Cada minuto el numero aumentaba,

Jinton: Genkai Hakuri no jutsu. de un solo ataque destruyo a la gran mayoría de estos seres de hielo.

El hielo del rio se rompió y naruto salió del agua con los cachetes inflados.

Onse: shoto! Naruto disparo un chorro de agua hirviendo a presión contra la ninja de iwa.

Kurotsuchi lo esquivo o por lo menos gran parte de él.

Ahh. Se quejó sus pies estaban mojados.

Kori: kuro. Naruto soplo y en los pies de kurotsuchi dos bloques de hielo se formaron.

La joven inicio a descender lentamente debido al peso del hielo.

naruto volvió a inflar sus cachetes. Once: shotto. Disparo de nuevo esta vez kurotsuchi lo esquivo.

jinton:Genkai Hakuri no jutsu. kurotsuchi apunto a naruto con sus dos manos mientras generaba el cuadrado de polvo.

Naruto junto sus dedos y genero su luz blanca.

Los dos jutsus impactaron.

Kurotsuchi cayó al agua caliente.

Naruto fue lanzado contra la montaña.

Los animales se sacudieron por la corriente de viento tan violenta.

La ninja de iwa rompió el hielo y se puso de pie toda mojada.

Kori: keimusho naruto golpeo el piso genero su prisión de hielo.

Kurotsuchi lo vio sorprendida al ser detenida de brazos y piernas.

Naruto se acercó a su atacante, inicio a olerla.

Oye que haces? Cuestiono extrañada kurotsuchi naruto la inicio a oler, su cabello, sus piernas expuestas y su pecho.

Naruto se sentía extraño, olía demasiado a diferentes lugares. Agua salada, madera húmeda, tierra electrificada.

¿Quién eres? Naruto le cuestiono molesto.

No te lo diere, no importa cuánto me tortures. Le dijo la chunnin.

Naruto la vio fijamente, e inicio a exhalar muy fuerte.

Kurotsuchi noto como la nieve iniciaba a caer en el bosque, aunque ella estaba congelada, sentía cada vez más frio, su cuerpo no sabía qué hacer, naruto inhalo y exhalo aire caliente sobre ella, derritiendo el hielo, pero de nuevo inicio a exhalara aire frio.

Kurotsuchi sufrió un shock de temperatura y se desmayó.

Naruto la llevo a su cueva.

Cuando despertara le sacaría toda la información que pudiera.

/en Iwa/

La desaparición de Han el jinchuriki del Gobi, tenía preocupado al consejo.

Pero lo que preocupaba al Tsuchikage era que su nieta no se había reportado, su misión ya debería de haber terminado, pero sin ninguna señal.

No quería hacerlo, pero tendría que solicitar información por medio de su embajada en Konoha.

Si eso sería incómodo.

/a la mañana siguiente/

Algo le estaba picando el rostro a kurotsuchi, al abrir los ojos, vio borroso por unos minutos, hasta que identifico a las pequeñas sombras como pequeños macacos, quienes veían curiosos a su invitada.

La adolecente se iba a poner de pie, pero noto que no tenía nada, además de una piel de animal que la cubría.

¿Quién eres? Cuestiono naruto mientras desde una parte de la cueva estaba comiendo fruta y le daba la espalda.

¡Pervertido! Le grito kurotsuchi. ¿Qué le hiciste a mi ropa, abusaste de mi mientras estaba inconsciente verdad! Le grito molesta mientras intentaba hacer sellos de manos, pero sus dedos estaban entumecidos.

No. le respondió naruto. Le pedí a las hembras que te desvistieran, porque tus ropas estaban húmedas. Naruto señalo una parte de la cueva donde las ropas de kurotsuchi estaban siendo secadas con fuego. estarán en un rato, naruto le lanzo una fruta. Come, llevas inconsciente mucho tiempo.

No comeré seguro esta envenenado. Dijo la pelinegra.

Haz lo que quieras. Respondió naruto. Pero eso no quita que no sé quién eres o porque atacaste mi bosque. Comento aun sin verla.

Mi misión es acabar con el legado del cuarto hokage. Le grito la pelinegra.

Naruto bufo. Te equivocaste de persona. Dijo naruto. Nunca conocí al cuarto y no sé quién es o como pensaba. Naruto le dedico una mirada. Para mí el cuarto es solo una gigantesca cabeza en las montañas. Le explico.

Eso no significa nada, mi misión es matarte. Le grito.

¿Por qué? Le cuestiono naruto.

Porque tú eres el hijo de un asesino. Le grito.

Y tu también. Naruto suspiro. O dime tu padre no es un shinobi. Comento.

Kurotsuchi no respondió.

Tu y yo somos hijos de asesinos, mentirosos y traidores, la diferencia entre nosotros es que yo nunca los conocí y no me han hecho falta. Naruto lanzo una manzana.

Kurotsuchi vio a un gran macaco blanco atraparla.

Me criaron los seres apropiados. Comento.

Estás loco. Le dijo la pelinegra.

Y eso me hace más peligroso. Naruto le lanzo una shuriken de hielo. No soy alguien géneroso, detesto que me ataquen sin motivo o ser el objetivo de alguien. Se puso de pie. Por esta vez te perdonare la vida. Naruto se arrodillo cerca de la pelinegra. Pero nunca vuelvas por este bosque, o lo último que sentirás de este mundo, naruto alzo su mano y esta se calentó, derritiendo la roca. Será el frio calor del mi tacto. Naruto se puso de pie y salió de la cueva rumbo a sus misiones de día.

Kurotsuchi no sabía que decir, pasaron las horas y apenas se sintió con fuerzas salió de la cueva vestida y con rumbo a konoha, tenía que llegar a la embajada y reportarse con su abuelo.

/en otro lado de la aldea/

El equipo siete iniciaba su segunda misión rango c, una patrulla rutinaria por los territorios de la aldea con apoyo del equipo de rastreo.

Sasuke fue con kiba, para mala suerte de los dos.

Sakura con shino, esta se mantenía lo más alejado del aburame.

Y naruto con hinata.

La peliazul no dijo nada mientras intentaba alcanzar a naruto en el desplazamiento por el bosque.

Es raro. Dijo naruto. Te he visto desde lejos, pero conozco mas a hanabi que a ti. Comento dejando de saltar.

Yo, no soy muy habladora. Dijo hinata tímidamente.

Lo note. Naruto volvió a saltar. Espero conocernos mejor. Comento.

Hinata asintió.

Terminada la misión cada quien se fue por su lado.

Cuando naruto regreso a su cueva sonrió al notar la ausencia de la pelinegra, se acostó en la piedra y alzo su mano.

Le había mentido, el la había desvestido, tal vez el kyubi en verdad le estaba provocando darse cuenta de lo bello que era el cuerpo femenino.

Naruto se puso a meditar.

Él tenía mucho que dominar.

Faltando cuatro meses para el examen chunnin.

Debía estar listo para todo lo que enfrentaría.

Una gran serie de eventos cada vez más desafiantes.

**/fin capítulo 8/**

**Hasta el próximo video.**

**Irrealiti 13. **


	9. Chapter 9

_**Irrealiti 13: disfruten el capítulo.**_

**Capítulo 9: el tesoro del demonio del invierno.**

Los días pasaban tranquilos en la aldea, permitiendo que los jóvenes gennins continuaran su crecimiento.

Pero aun así los niños se estaban viendo involucrados indirectamente en el mundo de los adultos, principalmente los miembros de los clanes nobles quienes estaban siendo cuestionados u orientados a pasar más tiempo cerca de naruto.

Mientras que, en el caso de los uchiha, había un problema.

La confianza entre mikoto y akira estaba algo tensa, si bien mikoto no era la madre de akira en estos años habían llegado a una relación cercana.

Pero tras que el diario de akira acabara en las manos de mikoto la niña no sabía si podía confiar en la mujer mayor.

/hace un mes/ en un santuario cubierto por la nieve.

El viento soplaba con inclemente fuerza emitiendo un silbido lastimero, todo rastro de calor o vida era cubierto por este sobrenatural habiente gélido.

A las puertas del santuario, varios hombres con maquinaria rompían una habitación sagrada.

Mi señor, lo logramos. Dijo una mujer de tés blanca y cabello verde mientras veía a su señor.

Perfecto. Dijo un hombre músculos y de rostro serio, con una armadura azul marina y negra, mientras sus secuaces vestían uniformes blancos y protectores grises con el símbolo del hielo.

La gran puerta fue rota.

Ahí estaba el tesoro legendario que mantenía este invierno sobre el país.

La empuñadura de Kori el demonio del hielo.

Un objeto de poder.

Y como se sabe los hombres ansían el poder.

Doto Kazahana el gran asesino de los reyes, militar tiránico y obsesionado con el poder sonrió.

Finalmente. Tomo la funda la cual estaba clavada en un gran trozo de hielo que surgía de él. el poder es mío, con el todo el mundo se inclinará ante mis pies. Dijo mientras intentaba obtener la funda.

Necio, dijo un anciano que estaba en el piso viendo todo. Esa arma esta maldita, destruye el corazón de quien la use, congela el cuerpo de todos los mortales indignos. Anuncio con miedo.

Doto rompió el hielo.

GRRROOOAAAA! Gruño una cara siniestra mostrando sus dientes afilados que surgía de una tormenta de nieve dentro del resintió.

Arrrggg! Gruño doto, mientras sostenía la funda y generaba en ella un arma una espada digna para él, grande pesada y vistosa. ¿decías? La voz de doto se escuchaba con eco.

Señalo al hombre y este se congelo al instante.

NADA SE INTERPONDRA EN DOTO, EL GRAN CONQUISTADOR! Grito mientras todos sus seguidores lo hacían.

/un mes después konoha/

los meses de entrenamiento habían pasado volando de manera muy rápida.

Sasuke había entrenado para despertar su sharingan de tres comas, el entrenamiento de mikoto era duro pero efectivo.

Sakura se había hecho de varios suministros médicos e iniciaba a aprender a tratar lecciones leves ayudando en el hospital.

Naruto había entrenado los dos nuevos ataques que había creado.

De su elemento temperatura. Onse: jigoku no tsume. Era la acción de dirigir todo el calor a sus garras y al hacerlo estas podían tanto cortar como quemar o derretir los metales y algunas rocas.

Y de su elemento hielo. Kori: raito zero ika. Era un rayo blanquecino que tardaba en formarse en las manos de naruto, de tiro lineal, pero todo lo que era alcanzado se congelaba a una temperatura que sus moléculas se rompían.

Los dos eran buenos ataque, pero tenían problemas, el colmillo infernal requería que naruto mantuviera la concentración en sus uñas o estas se enfriaban muy rápido y el rayo cero era solo lineal, por lo que era fácil de esquivar.

Los niños estaban en la oficina del hokage, esperando a su sensei, de nuevo estaba retrasado, o bueno lo que ellos no sabían era que kakashi en realidad estaba en una reunión con el hokage.

¿en serio eso paso? Cuestiono el copi nin al hokage.

Si, un intento de asesinato por parte de Iwa, de no ser porque la asesina se está refugiando en la embajada nunca nos habríamos enterado, no puede abandonar el edificio, porque sería una enemiga de la aldea, pero, aun así, me sorprende que naruto no te lo comentara. Comento el hokage.

Con todo respeto, hokage sama, él y yo no tenemos ese tipo de confianza, yo lo esperaría de usted, pero por lo visto el niño, no confía en ninguno de los dos. Dijo el copinin.

Hiruzen gruño molesto.

Kakashi, esto es serio. Dijo el kage. Naruto es un activo valioso para la aldea, es peligroso que algo, le pasa, intenta ganarte su confianza. Pidió. Yo tengo toda la mierda del consejo que debemos discutir con los embajadores del Iwa en unos días o podría desatarse una nueva guerra entre nuestras aldeas. El kage le paso un pergamino. Esta misión los mantendrá fuera de la aldea el tiempo suficiente.

Kakashi tomo el pergamino.

Un segundo, una escolta de. Sus ojos se iluminaron, era su actriz favorita, para la filmación de la película basada en su libro favorito. Yukie Fujikaze. Dijo aceptándola misión.

Sarutobi solo asintió viéndolo salir.

Ahora ¿Cómo mierda evitaría una guerra con Iwa?

/en Kiri/

Tras una violenta campaña militar por parte de ambos bandos, estaban en puntos muertos, esperando ver quien cometía el primer error, si el mizukage yagura o la líder rebelde mei Terumi.

/ konoha/

Naruto estaba reuniendo sus cosas para salir en la tarde con rumbo a una estación de trenes donde se encontrarían con el equipo de filmación rumbo al país del invierno, le agradaba la idea de ir a un ambiente donde se sentía a gusto, que en la aldea fuera casi verano solo lo hacían considerar cada cuanto bañarse en las aguas termales, sin terminar con un golpe de calor.

Mientras caminaba por la aldea, pudo encontrarse con el equipo nueve.

Naruto. Los saludo shino mientras salía de entre los árboles.

Shino. Estrecho la mano con el aburame.

Este acepto el saludo.

¿Cómo está tu equipo? Le cuestiono viendo al frente.

Donde la sensei y hinata estaban entrenando.

Mientras kiba y akamaru estaban trabajando en equipo, los dos con su estilo de combate tan característico de los inuzaka, el colmillo.

Naruto, pudo ver ese estilo de combate cooperativo, sin duda era una gran manera de atacar, pero tenía un error, el ataque es demasiado inestable.

¿naruto? ¿Qué haces aquí? le cuestiono molesto kiba, el había tenido problemas en casa debido a que su madre y las hembras estaban actuando raro.

Solo de paso. Dijo naruto.

Entonces, termina de pasar. Lo desafío Kiba.

¿Qué pasa perro? Naruto lo reto inflando su pecho y parándose más rudo. Este no es tu territorio.

Tampoco el tuyo. Kiba le inicio a gruñir.

Más te vale, que no me retes perro. Naruto le respondió el gruñido. No eres lo suficientemente bueno. Golpeo su pecho en señal de alerta.

Atrévete. Le reto kiba. Simio. Le ladro.

Naruto hizo descender la temperatura mientras hacia su puño brillar de calor.

Kiba y akamaru se pusieron en cuatro listos para saltar al ataque.

¡Suficiente! Grito la sensei Kurenai Yuki quien debía intervenir antes de que esto pasara a mayores.

La mujer estaba en medio de los dos niños.

Kiba, cálmate, pidió hinata.

No te metas en peleas de territorio. Dijo naruto a hinata.

No le hables así a hinata-hime. Le ladro kiba.

No me ladres, pulgoso. Le gruño naruto, quien era sujetado por shino.

Brua! Ladro kiba saltando a hinata y cayendo sobre naruto, este se dejó tumbar, una vez en el piso con sus pies lanzo a kiba hacia atrás y se dio un maro meta para volver a estar de pie.

Kiba como un perro una vez estuvo en el piso, corrió en cuatro contra naruto, este salto a los arboles desde donde tenía ventaja, kiba inicio a girar en un colmillo para perseguirlo.

¡deténganse! Pidió hinata.

Naruto salto sobre el colmillo y se sujetó de kiba haciendo que este se dejara de mover congelando su colmillo, los dos se estamparon contra una roca.

¡¿chicos están bien?! Hinata corrió preocupada para ver su estado.

Son como escarabajos. Dijo shino a kurenai.

¿Qué? Cuestiono la mujer.

Los dos están en la misma edad, aunque naruto, es muy diferente a kiba, aún se deja guiar por su instinto, él quiere marcar su territorio y kiba lo desafío. Indico.

Mientras naruto le hacia una llave al brazo de kiba, este le respondió mordiéndole el antebrazo, naruto le respondió mordiendo su pierna.

Los dos iniciaron a girar.

Chicos basta! Les grito hinata, pero no consiguió nada.

¡dejen de pelear carajo! Grito una voz madura.

Naruto reconoció la voz, era Nada más y nada menos que Tsume Inuzaka, un segundo, su rastro no lo había cubierto por la pelea.

Mierda. dijo naruto, mientras veía a tsume y su sequito de mujeres Inuzaka.

Hacia un mes inicio esta extraña persecución en su contra.

Onse mizu no jutsu. naruto abrió la boca y una gran nube de niebla cubrió todo.

¡que no escape! Grito tsume, mientras ella y las mujeres entraban en la niebla.

¿Qué? Dijo una voz desde dentro.

Esperen estoy en el piso. Dijo kiba mientras era pisado.

Por ahí, dijo alguien en la niebla.

Ya lo vio. Dijo otra.

Lo tengo grito tsume.

Esperen! Grito hinata.

Cuando la niebla se disipo.

Hinata estaba amarada en dos postes sujeta por todo su cuerpo, mientras colgada de dos ramas. Que sostenían las inuzaka.

¡Más suerte la próxima! Grito un clon de hielo de naruto antes de auto derretirse.

Maldito! Grito tsume. Esto no se quedará así. Le puso una correa a kiba. Rastrea! Le ordeno.

Mama? Le cuestiono kiba.

¡RASTREA! Le ladro la mujer madura.

Kiba olfateo el rastro de naruto y junto con las demás mujeres fue en su búsqueda.

¿es seguro? Naruto salió de detrás de shino.

Si. el aburame había usado su incesto para cubrir el aroma.

¿Qué paso? Cuestiono kurenai a naruto.

No tengo idea esas locas me han perseguido por un mes. Le informo.

¿etto? Hinata estaba roja en el árbol. Podrían bajarme. Pidió avergonzada.

Claro. Naruto se puso bajo de ella y lanzo unas kunais a las cuerdas, mala decisión pues rompió la sudadera de la niña quien cayó sobre él.

Naruto sintió dos cosas sobre su rostro que le impedían respirar.

KYAAA! Grito hinata roja como un tomate y avergonzada hasta desmayarse.

Naruto inicio a sudar.

¡ ESTA POR ACA! Gritaron las inuzaka volviendo.

¡Mierda! grito naruto saltando al rio.

Escapando de la jauría de hembras, llego a un rio al norte de la aldea, también de aguas termales, sin duda estaría a salvo ahí. Camino hacia atrás para asegurase de nos he seguido.

Cuando chocó contra alguien.

Uso su mano para palpar el cuerpo de esa persona, no tenía ropa, toco sus piernas, caderas y al final sus pechos, okay una mujer, toco su cara estaba roja y molesta.

Apenas se giró vio el rostro molesto, por no decir demoniaco de Anko mitarashi.

¡ACOSADOR! Le grito mientras le escupía fuego.

¡por aquí! grito Tsume saliendo del bosque solo para esquivar el fuego.

Naruto aprovecho esto y se volvió a sumergir.

Las dos mujeres iniciaron a pelear entre si salvándolo.

No salió a la superficie hasta que se aseguró de que nadie estaba cerca.

Este día fue complicado.

/ con el hokage/

El día de naruto no fue nada comparado con el de sarutobi.

El kage en estos momentos se encontraba ebrio en su oficina, el alcohol le ayudaba a olvidar sus penas y sus problemas y vaya que los tenia, como los de la reunión de ese día.

/flashback. /

Kurotsuchi estaba frente al consejo civil, el ninja y el hokage.

Mientras que de su lado estaba un representante de Iwa y su abuelo en una televisión para hablar.

¿entonces Onoki, así se iniciará una guerra entre Konoha y Iwa? Le cuestiono danzo al anciano líder de la roca.

Danzo esta no es una reunión para eso. Informo el hokage queriendo mantener la paz entre las dos naciones.

En todo caso sería konoha quien la inicio. Respondió el embajador retando a danzo.

De todos los políticos de iwa este era el que menos odiaba a konoha.

Veamos, entonces nos quieres explicar onoki, como y porque tu nieta, entro a nuestra aldea sin que nadie lo supiera y trato de asesinar a un genin de nuestra aldea ¿algo que quieras explicar? Hiruzen vio a onoki.

Vamos sarutobi, no es un simple genin es el hijo del rayo amarillo de konoha, solo un idiota no lo notaria. Le explico el anciano que de pronto estuvo de cabeza en la televisión.

Y como entre fue fácil, había dos ninjas durmiendo en la entrada, cuando entre caminando junto con un montón de comerciantes. Relato kurotsuchi era extraño que solo dos personas estuvieran en la puerta de entrada y dormidas.

Sarutobi tuvo un tic en el ojo sabia de quienes hablaba.

Eso no escusa el intento de asesinato de naruto. Dijo hiashi.

Pero por lo visto la niña fallo. Dijo tsume. Y tuvo el honor de estar en la madriguera del alfa, apesta a él. gruño molesta y celosa de la ninja de Iwa.

Eso no es verdad, bueno, ¡quién diría que ese rayo blanco puede detener el jiton! Grito la peli negra.

¿detener el jiton? Cuestiono danzo y Onoki.

Si, estábamos luchando y lo ataca con la destrucción del mundo primario, el hizo algo con sus manos, una luz blanca los dos ataques chocaron y de pronto no recuerdo que paso después. Admitió.

Interesante. El shinobi de las sombras quería presenciar ese ataque.

Onoki estaba algo preocupado, en su larga experiencia de vida lo único que le había salvado el trasero a la aldea de la roca era el jiton, era la razón por la cual ejércitos caían en sus primeras luchas contra Iwa, pero si ahora había un ataque que lo pudiera igualar eso sería el fin.

Dinos cuál es la razón que la chunin este aquí. dijo Shibi aburame.

Gennin. Inicio a mentir kurotsuchi.

Su abuelo iba a protestar, pero alguien le tapó la boca del otro lado de la televisión.

Bueno, me enviaron de mensajera para un acuerdo de paz entre nuestras dos aldeas. Informo nerviosa la joven.

¿enserio? Shikaku nara la veía con duda, enserio esa era la mejor mentira que se le ocurrió.

Si es enserio, tengo el documento que lo prueba. Dijo sacando un pergamino de su cintura.

Onoki lo vio, ese era la especificación de misión de naruto, pero que se le ocurre a esta niña.

Inoichi tomo el pergamino y lo desenrollo, la tinta estaba corrida, las palabras que se podían leer eran pocas, incluía una foto de naruto y el sello de onoki.

¿Qué es esto? dijo ofendido Hiashi de que el documento estuviera así.

Quizás se arruino cuando caí al agua. Rio nerviosamente kurotsuchi.

¿entonces que decía el documento? Sarutobi sabía que mentían todos en la sala lo sabían.

Bueno. Kurotsuchi estaba sin ideas.

Una alianza entre nuestras las dos aldeas, mediante un matrimonio político. Le respondió una de las viejas concejales del lado de onoki.

¿Qué? Dijo hiruzen y mikoto.

¿Qué? Dijo onoki.

¿Qué? Dijeron los ninjas de la hoja.

¿Qué! Grito kurotsuchi. Es decir, claro para eso me mandaron. Respondió nerviosa sudando.

¿estas segura? Tsume pregunto con una sonrisa falsa mientras entraba sus uñas en la silla.

Si. asintió frenéticamente kurotsuchi.

Y el intento de asesinato! Grito Mikoto a kurotsuchi.

¡Es una prueba de Iwa! Grito onoki. Es una tradición antigua que involucra una batalla entre las parejas, si la mujer pierde se casan si no el marido muere. Explico.

Era de ganar ganar. Dijo con burla hiruzen.

Si. respondieron onoki y sus concejales.

Veamos, si entiendo bien. Comento Hiruzen. Una carta que no se puede saber su contenido, un intento de asesinato, una infiltración a una aldea y una historia sin sentido. Suspiro. ¿Esperan que les creamos esta mierda?

Es perfecto. Dijo un miembro del consejo civil. Últimamente hemos tenido problemas con la cebada de kumo, sería una gran ventaja usar el lúpulo y centeno de Iwa.

Cierto, además necesitamos más minerales para reparar los sistemas de agua de la cuidad, por alguna extraña razón las tuberías explotan cada cierto tiempo, dicen que es como si el metal se congelara, que raro que el metal de los techos se congele. Informo otro civil.

Una línea de comercio directa entre nuestras dos aldeas, imagínense el potencial, podríamos fortalecer las relaciones entre los dos países. Dijo el representante del daimio parte del acuerdo nuevo con este.

Eso sería productivo. Dijo alguien del lado de onoki.

Antes de darse cuenta, todos iniciaron a hablar de política, mercancía, comercio y alianzas.

Fue tan rápido que hiruzen no pudo seguir el ritmo.

Todo termino en un acuerdo donde kurotsuchi se casaría con naruto al terminar los exámenes chunnin.

¿y donde esta naruto? Cuestiono mikoto.

/fin flash back/

El hokage solo lanzo la botella de sake, molesto de que estuviera basia y el todavía se pudiera lamentar de sus problemas, ye estaba muy viejo para esto.

/país del invierno/

Naruto, se sentía tan en paz, esto era el paraíso, una total tundra helada hasta donde se alcanza a observar, solo rota por el imponente puente de hierro que lleva los múltiples trenes en una sola dirección.

El equipo de filmación y de los shinobi estaba dormido, naruto era el único que había ido al último vagón para ver la nieve caer, en este eterno invierno.

Esto era algo tan pacifico.

No me gusta para nada. Dijo kyubi.

¿Qué sucede bola de pelos? Le cuestiono naruto dejando de contemplar el paisaje.

Nos dirigimos a un lugar que los bijus y los yokais han evitado por muchos años, kido, ten cuidado, no me gusta lo que está en este lugar, creando este infierno helado. Comento el zorro.

¿Qué está en este lugar? Le cuestiono naruto.

¿Nunca prestaste atención a un anciano verdad? Se burló el kyubi. Pregunta por yuki y kori, hay estarán tus respuestas. Termino de hablar el zorro gigante.

Naruto, entonces decidió recorrer el tren en búsqueda de un lugar donde dormir, su habitación que iba a compartir con sasuke fue tomada por sakura, y el no dormiría en la misma habitación de Kakashi, él había estado queriendo entablar conversación con el sobre cualquier cosa, algo extraño según sus sentidos.

¿no puedes dormir? Cuestiono la mujer que debían proteger en esta misión.

Busco un lugar para eso. Dijo naruto.

¿Cómo es que no tienes frio? Cuestiono la actriz.

Desde joven aprendí a acostumbrarme a él. naruto siguió caminado.

Espera, ¿no deberías protegerme? Cuestiono.

Debería, pero dudo que algo pueda pasar en este momento. Dijo naruto. Es poco probable que algo nos ocurra en un tren en movimiento.

Entiendo. Yukie fujikaze mientras tomaba rumbo a su habitación.

Naruto entonces encontró un lugar apropiado para dormir en una de las alfombras entre los vagones.

Todo estaba bien.

Poco a poco los rayos del sol entraron por las ventanas mientras todos se despertaban.

Sasuke-kun dormiste bien? Le cuestiono sakura, pero se dio cuenta que sasuke ya no estaba en el vagón.

¿Qué sucede? Cuestiono sasuke a naruto. Sasuke llevaba mangas y pantalones largos debido al frio del lugar, naruto no sentía el frio, pero estaba extraño.

Algo no anda bien, este frio es diferente, se siente vivo. Murmuro el rubio.

El tren finalmente llego a la estación.

La nieve cayendo fue lo que recibió a los ninjas de konoha, kakashi llevaba una capa de viaje, mientras sakura un gran abrigo, naruto era el único que parecía estar en ropas veraniegas en este infernal frio, el equipo de filmación estaba reunido junto a una carroza, todos listos para ir rumbo al lugar de filmación.

Aun no entiendo porque necesitan una escolta shinobi. Dijo sasuke algo molesto.

Bueno la señorita yukei es muy famosa seguro abra admiradores que quieran acercarse. Dijo sakura como una justificación.

Naruto escuchaba pasos en la nieve, de los techos.

Los ninjas se subieron junto con el equipo de filmación al transporte y tomaron rumbo al primer lugar de filmación.

¿Qué película van a filmar por cierto? Cuestiono Sakura al director.

Una basada en la popular serie de Icha Icha. Mostro el libro para adultos.

¿ese libro? Todos se quejaron al notar que era el mismo que kakashi estaba leyendo.

Naruto volvió a escuchar los pasos.

Naruto. Dijo kakashi sin despegar la vista del libro.

Vamos. Naruto señaló a sasuke.

Los dos saltaron.

En las ramas del bosque, mientras se rodaba una escena entre la protagonista y su coestrella, varios guerrilleros del país del invierno se disponían a atacar.

Los asesinos estaban listos para actuar.

Pero tres de ellos cayeron al recibir en sus cuerpos varias shurikens, lanzadas desde lejos.

Uno de ellos se congelo y cayó al piso para romperse.

Los otros bloquearon las shurikens, pero no el frio.

Uno intento escapar y fue quemado por sasuke.

Naruto noqueo a los otros dos.

En total habían derrotado a unos diecinueve enemigos.

¿Qué quieren contra la señorita yukei? Naruto interrogando al inicio sobreviviente.

Con ella nada, pero si con quien en verdad es. Rio. Ustedes están muertos, larga vida a doto-sama. Comento mientras se rompió el cuello.

Qué asco. Sasuke comento.

Concuerdo. Naruto cubrió a los cuerpos de nieve.

Los dos regresaron con sus compañeros.

¿Qué sucedió? Cuestiono Kakashi a los genin.

Parece que nos volvieron a engañar. Naruto suspiro, no podían tener una misión fuera de la aldea donde no los metan en un conflicto internacional.

La filmación siguió por ese día mientras las escenas pasaban naruto se iniciaba a aburrir esto era un fastidio.

Sasuke debía pensar lo mismo, solo practicaba sus sellos de manos con mucho interés era lo que mejor le ayudaba a pasar el tiempo.

La filmación final mente termino.

Maravilloso. Dijo el director. Bien volvamos al tren tenemos un nuevo lugar al cual acudir. Informo a los ninjas.

Kakashi asintió.

En marcha equipo. Ordeno todos estaban con rumbo a la estación de trenes.

Kori y yuki. Naruto hablo rompiendo un silencio incomodo formado entre el equipo de filmación y los ninjas. ¿conocen esa leyenda? Les pregunto.

Parecía que nadie en el grupo la conocía.

Si. dijo yukie fujikaze. Es una leyenda de amor, hace mucho en un reino lejano, vivía una princesa conocida como yuki, era tan bella que muchos pretendientes tenia, su piel blanca como la nieve y cabello largo y sedoso la hacía ser la mujer más bella del reino, su belleza fue tal que llamo la atención de un yokai, una bestia del frio, conocida como Korinoani un ser parte león, parte mamunt y parte toro, con el poder de controlar el hielo, korinoani pidió a la princesa como su esposa o sumiría al reino en una profunda tormenta de nieve que mataría a todos, el daimio acepto su oferta, pero había un hombre de nombre Kori que amaba a la princesa, con gran temor en su corazón la oculto en una habitación del palacio y se vistió como ella, cuando korinoani llego por la princesa, el guerrero ataco, una batalla entre un hombre y un yokai, gloriosa, Kori atravesó con su arma el núcleo del yokai destruyéndolo y luego se presentó victorioso ante el daimio por haber salvado a su hija. Dijo la princesa.

Es suena hermoso. Dijo sakura imaginándose a ella como la princesa y a sasuke como el guerrero.

Una gran fabula. Rio el director sería una gran película.

Korionani un de los Reibi que habitan el mundo, su chakra es casi como el nuestro, solo que son yokais nacidos naturalmente. Informo el kyubi.

Pero. La mujer tomo aire. No fue así, el daimio había dado su palabra y Kori la había roto, furico ordeno a sus arqueros disparar para matarlo, pero Yuki salió y uso su cuerpo para defenderlo. Comento. Yuki murió y el daimio culpo de todo a Kori, rogo a kami sama que maldijera a ese hombre y que destruyera su alma, mas no pensó que kami-sama respondería. Rio un poco. El arma de kori se destruyó y solo quedo su empuñadura bañada en la sangre de un demonio, esta obtuvo sus poderes, pero quedo maldita, congelando el corazón y destruyendo el cuerpo de todos los que estén relacionados con quien empuñe el arma. Suspiro. El daimio y kori murieron, junto con todo el país, la empuñadura era tan peligrosa, que fue ocultada de manos mortales. Termino de hablar. Pero desde entonces una tormenta invernal la más larga a azotado este país por casi seis siglos.

Todos ya estaban en la estación de trenes.

Pero esta estaba vacía, demasiada vacía.

Bajaron los escalones del tren buscando cualquier señal de vida.

Los shinobis estaban alerta por cualquier señal de peligro.

Un par de aplausos se escucharon, eran profundos por el eco de la estación vacía.

Siempre fuiste buena contando historias. Dijo la voz seria del hombre que aplaudía, mientras más y más soldados aparecían tras de él. Koyuki o prefieres Yukei, rio el hombre.

Protejan. Ordeno kakashi, mostrando su sharingan.

Todos tomaron sus posiciones.

El hombre musculoso camino al frente, demostrando ser mucho mas grande que kakashi.

Jejeje. Rio Doto. Esto no tiene que ver con ustedes ninjas de konoha. Comento mientras movía su mano a la cintura y desenfundaba su gigantesca espada de hielo. Así que. Alzo el arma. ¡MUERAN! Golpeo el piso.

BOOMMM! Hubo una explosión de hielo.

Todo estaba cubierto por una fría niebla que impedía respirar apropiadamente, los brazos y piernas estaban un poco entumidos y el pecho les dolía.

Una luz naranja se hizo presente mientras vapor caliente aparecía frente a todos.

La niebla se disipo revelando el ataque de Doto.

Una línea de hielo que hubiera congelado a todos de no ser porque el puño de naruto la había detenido derritiéndola, un poco.

¡QUE ESPERAN ATAQUEN! Grito doto y sus soldados iniciaron a correr.

TODOS AL TREN! Grito kakashi recuperándose y sabiendo que eran superados.

NO DEJEN DE FILMAR! Grito el director dejando la utilería en la estación de trenes.

Naruto y sasuke iniciaron a lanzar kunais y shuriken de hielo y de metal contra el ejército.

Katon: shoto! Gritaron los dos al mismo tiempo disparando varias esferas de fuego contra los atacantes en múltiples direcciones.

arranca el tren! Grito kakashi al maquinista que estaba muerto.

Ahh! Grito Yukie mientras uno de los soldados la sujetaba.

No. sakura lo pateo en la cabeza y luego lanzo una shuriken contra él, el hombre cayó muerto.

Sasuke y naruto saltaron al techo del tren donde más y más soldados saltaban.

¡porque no avanzamos! Grito naruto golpeando a un soldado y luego desequilibrando a otros.

¡Está congelado, necesitamos que vapor bombé! Grito uno de los técnicos que ahora era maquinista, siendo protegido por kakashi.

Ve! Dijo sasuke. Puedo con ellos. Activo su sharingan.

Naruto inicio a correr en cuatro, saltando y girando sobre los soldados, moviendo como un simio, sujetándose de tubos, barandales, puertas y demás cosas, estaba respetando aceleradamente a propósito.

Tenía que llenar sus pulmones de aire caliente.

¡quítate! Ordeno naruto mientras una gran cantidad de humo salía de su boca.

El maquinista o hizo, naruto cayó en la caldera y soplo una gran cantidad de vapor, el tren se puso en marcha.

Naruto cayo incontinente poco después al quedarse sin oxígeno en sus pulmones.

Mientras los demás seguían combatiendo a los soldados.

El tren abandono la estación rumbo a su siguiente destino.

Siendo seguidos por doto y sus hombres, en sus vehículos mecánicos para la nieve.

/en Suna/

Raza el kazekage, no podía evitar ver con miedo el reporte de una alianza entre Iwa y Konoha, un pacto de no agresión y comercio era lo peor que podía pasar, ellos podrían monopolizar todas las naciones elementales, dejando de lado a kumo y Suna fácilmente si así lo querían.

Necesitaba hacer algo.

A tiempos desesperados, medidas desesperadas.

/en el tren/ cerca de las cordilleras montañosas

Naruto volvía al mundo de los vivos, a los pocos minutos de haberse desmayado.

Qué bueno que despertaste. Dijo sakura. Tuviste un desmayo debido a la falta de oxígeno. Informo.

Naruto se sentó, viendo el tren ligeramente dañado, por no decir sin vidrios y con huecos en el techo.

Sasuke tenía un corte en el hombro y kakashi ya no leía su libro.

El equipo de filmación y Yukei se veían algo aterrados por los sucesos recientes.

¿entonces? Naruto vio a la actriz. Yukie o Koyuki? Vio naruto molesto. Detesto que me guarden secretos. Cerro su puño y lo hizo brillar.

No es forma de referirse a un cliente naruto. Lo regaño kakashi, pero dado la situación tiene algo que explicarnos ¿usted es la desaparecida Koyuki Kazahana la heredera del daimio?

Lo soy. Informo la actriz algo trsite..

¿Y el loco de la espada quién es? Le cuestiono naruto.

Es mi tío Doto Kazahana. Informo con resentimiento en su voz.

¿su tío? Cuestiono sakura.

Si, él siempre fue un hombre obsesionado con el poder y como aumentarlo, esa espada es un arma maldita. Gruño. todo este tiempo, él ha deseado el control total sobre nuestro país y ahora parase que lo ha conseguido. Comento.

¿control total? Cuestiono sasuke.

Si, el pretende militarizar todo el país, para luego iniciar una guerra con las naciones vecinas para conquistar su territorio. Informo. Lo sabía, nunca debí volver a este congelador gigante. Comento.

Naruto suspiro. ¿Qué todos quieren conquistar y destruir? Cuestiono molesto. Ese tipo está loco.

Lo está y por desgracia, tiene un sequito de lunáticos iguales a él. dijo Yukie.

Nuestro contrato es protegerla en las filmaciones. Dijo kakashi. Mientras esto suceda la protegeremos. Informo.

¿no tiene nada que ver que sea su actriz favorita sennsei? Cuestiono sakura, por el reciente interés de kakashi en defender a un cliente.

Por supuesto que no, esto es solo profesionalidad de nuestra aldea. Se defendió kakashi.

Los gennin no le creyeron.

Pero no tuvieron tiempo de discutir con él.

Una punta filosa perforo el vagón en el que estaban luego otra y luego otra, todas de diferentes lados y ángulos, al final estas puntas sacaron picos filosos para clavarse bien.

Nos están arponeando. Dijo sakura mientras veia por una ventana a uno de los vehículos.

Todos al siguiente vagón. Dijo kakashi era la mejor idea deshacerse de este vagón tan dañado.

Pero algo golpeo el techo, este se inició a congelar y luego a romperse, en medio de todos cayos Doto.

Corran. Naruto hizo brillar sus dedos y ataco a doto.

Kakashi y los demás iniciaron a abandonar el vagón del tren.

Naruto y doto combatían, el arma de doto era demasiado dura y su habilidad de congelar era un problema con la mano de naruto que seguía caliente en todo momento, causando en cada bloqueo una gran nube de vapor.

Katon: shoto. Naruto disparo una bola de fuego doto el bloqueo. Naruto pudo ver como todos estaban a dos vagones de distancia, a dos vagones de vagón del mecaniza.

Doto lo golpeo con su espada lanzándolo al siguiente vagón.

Eres solo un niño, no te puedes comparar conmigo. Doto golpeo a naruto en su estómago. Yo soy el poder. Lo sujeto de cuello y lo estrelló contra el piso. Yo soy la esperanza para mi país. Lo lanzo contra un tubo de metal, para luego correr y golpearlo lanzándolo contra una de las pocas ventanas sin romper. Yo soy el ser más poderoso del mundo. Le dio un golpe en el rostro a naruto. YO soy Dios. Lo dio otro golpe para luego tirarlo al piso.

Naruto tenía sangre en su rostro.

Patético. Dijo doto dejo a naruto en el piso y siguió su camino.

¡reduzcan a la velocidad! Grito alguien en el otro vagón.

Naruto noto que estaban por pasar a una parte donde las vías del tren se movían siguiendo la forma de las montañas zigzagueantes.

Kakashi estaba listo en el próximo vagón activando su justu de rayo.

Doto ignoro a naruto encaminándose estoicamente rumbo a kakashi.

Naruto vio como doto congelaba levemente todo lo que estaba cerca de él y luego vio la parte que unía ambos vagones.

NO LO HAGAS! Grito el kyubi al saber los pensamientos de naruto.

Este se puso en cuatro y salto sobre doto, haciendo su mano brillar por el calor y de un puñetazo destruyo esta unión.

Kakashi abrió los ojos de sorpresa, mientras su vagón iniciaba a entrar a la curva suavemente.

Naruto intento saltar, pero su pierna fue sujetada por la de doto.

Kakashi salió de la vista de naruto, mientras su vagón seguía su rumbo.

Pero el de naruto y doto siguió derecho, llegando a una curva que llevaba a un acantilado.

Doto lanzo a naruto dentro del vagón.

¡muere! Dijo doto mientras apuñalaba a naruto en el pecho.

Entonces los dos vagones se salieron de las vías cayendo rumbo al precipicio.

Doto se sujetó de uno de los garfios y con su espada corto el metal, quedando colgado del precipicio.

Naruto estaba adentro del primer vagón que caía se estrelló en el fondo del precipicio, cuando el segundo le cayó encima.

Solo se escuchó el fuerte impacto y la compresión de metales. Que hizo eco en todas las montañas.

¿señor? Dijo uno de los soldados de Doto.

Maldito. Dijo mientras mataba a su propio soldado. ¡QUE ESPERA SIGANLOS! Ordeno mientras se subía a su vehículo de nieve.

/en el tren/

Naruto! Grito sakura viendo como el tren caía por el precipicio y notando quien era el único que había salido.

No. dijo kakashi mientras se sujetaba la cabeza, si naruto moría el hokage pediría su cabeza.

Estará bien. Dijo sasuke confiado.

Acaba de caer en un tren a un precipicio de 200 metros ¿Cómo estará bien? Dijo Yukie.

Es los bastante testarudo e idiota para morir. Solo explico sasuke.

El tren seguido su rumbo a la próxima estación.

/ en Iwa/

Esta estupidez en verdad funciono. Hablaba onoki por una televisión a su nieta que aún estaba en la embajada en konoha.

Ni yo. Kurotsuchi estaba más relajada, sin el constante asedio de los ambu, a hora solo tenía un vigía y podía moverse libre por toda la aldea, pero aun no salir de esta. pero en que mierda me he metido! Grito. ¡Soy muy joven para casarme! Grito.

¡Fue tu idea idiota! Grito onoki. ¿crees que me gusta la ideas de que sea mi yerno!

Por lo menos es atractivo. Dijo kurotsuchi. Pero aun así, no es lo suficientemente valiente para mí, de seguro es un mimando. Dijo molesta.

Onoki solo negaba ante la actitud de su nieta, pero él también tenía motivos para estar en contra de rubio, así que decidió dejar que la niña de momento tuviera su opinión del rubio.

/con naruto/

Recapitulemos, piernas rotas, pulmón perforado, una mano atrapada entre metal y metal, una mano libre. El kyubi estaba acostado en su jaula.

Naruto estaba en el piso, con un vagón colgando sobre su cabeza, mientras el otro o lo que daban de él era lo que detenía que le callera sobre la cabeza, pero esto no era bueno, porque varios tubos estaban incrustados en su cuerpo y sus piernas rotas estaban aprisionadas por metales, solo tenía un brazo disponible.

No puedes concentrarte para usar fuego y si lo hicieras el tren te aplastaría la cabeza, hielo sería más peso y caeríamos a una muerte segura. El kyubi bufo. Y la hemorragia, no puedo sanarte hasta que saques la varilla que se te clavo, pero a este ritmo estas muerto. El zorro termino de hablar.

Y tu también. Le dijo naruto al kyubi.

Puedo volver a la vida en un par de siglos. Le informo.

Pero, ¿eres lo suficientemente paciente para eso? Le cuestiono el niño.

Recibiendo un gruñido de molestia.

En esta situación. El kyubi guardo silencio.

Que te pasa bola de pelos. Dijo naruto.

Una medida desesperada. Dijo el kyubi mientras suspiraba. Naruto con la sangre en tu estómago, mancha tu palma y golpea el metal. Ordeno.

¿Qué planeas? Le cuestiono naruto.

Salvar mi vida. Respondió. Y la tuya como extra. Sentencio.

Naruto mancho su palma derecha con su sangre y golpeo una placa de metal, esta exploto un pergamino gigante se desenrollo.

Este es el contrato de los zorros. Dijo el kyubi. Somos los yokais más fuertes en chakra entre las invocaciones, además nadie supera nuestras ilusiones, pero cada zorro te pedirá algo, un zorro jamás trabaja gratis. El kyubi gruño. fírmalo con tu sangre y trae a alguien que nos ayude. Ordeno.

Naruto así lo hizo marco su nombre con sangre, luego su palma y puso su firma.

Ahora llama a alguien! Grito el kyubi.

Naruto golpeo el metal con su palma.

Cuchillones no jutsu. una nube de humo sugirió.

On toy?! Cuestiono un zorro bípedo pantalón azul, pelo gris y blanco, con brazos largos con calentadores pesados en ellos y una cola peluda. ¿Quién eres tú? Le cuestiono a naruto.

Naruto. Se presentó alzo su única mano en señal de saludo.

¿y cómo me llamaste? Cuestiono el canido moviendo sus orejas y su nariz.

¡YO LE DI EL CONTRATO! Grito a la voz del kyubi en naruto.

KURAMA SAMA! Grito el zorro. Soy Volt el explotador en que le puedo servir mi señor.

Saca al niño de este lugar. Ordeno el kyubi.

Eso es fácil. Alzo sus brazos y sus calentadores se cambiaron por sellos explosivos.

¿espera dijiste explotador? Cuestiono naruto recordando su presentación.

Y entonces Volt golpeo el tren.

BOOOOOMMMM! Un ruido ensordecedor se escuchó y una avalancha inicio.

/ en la estación de trenes/

A la mañana siguiente.

El tren finalmente llego a la estación.

Todos bajaron con cuidado.

Esta es el cuidado capital del país del invierno. Dijo kakashi.

A si es. Grito una persona en la estación.

Era Doto acompañado de un gran batallón militar.

Esto se acaba aquí. doto dio un salto y su espada surgió.

Atrás. Dijo kakashi mientras hacia su jutsu raiton.

Sasuke y sakura estaban luchando como ponían con los soldados que iniciaron a saltar para luchar a lado de su líder.

Chidori! Grito kakashi envistiendo a doto directo en el pecho con gran velocidad.

Para sorpresa de todos Doto sonrió y saco el brazo de kakashi de su pecho, para darle un cabezazo y luego lanzarlo contra una viga de la estación de trenes.

¡este es su final! Grito doto mientras sus soldados atrapaban al equipo de filmación. Yukie y el equipo siete.

/en konoha/

Hinata hyuga la mayor de las hermanas hyuga estaba sola en el monumento que los hyuga tenían en uno de sus santuarios al interior del complejo hyuga, este momento era diferente, era para los muertos de enfermedad, como lo había sido su madre.

Hace unos años cuando las niñas eran jóvenes un día su madre inicio a enfermar y no importara lo mucho que su padre se esforzaba por buscar a los mejores médicos y salvarla, no se pudo y murió, dejando un hueco en su familia.

Hinata la recordaba cómo alguien amable, muy sincera y social.

También recordaba que cuando ella estaba hanabi y ella se llevaban bien.

Aun deseaba tanto verla, solo para poder hablar con alguien de cómo se sentía hoy día.

Has terminado ya? Cuestiono la voz de hanabi desde afuera del santuario. Algunos tenemos cosas que hacer parte de esto. la joven hablaba con ira, ni muertos hinata deja de acaparar a sus seres queridos.

Hinata no respondió solo prendió el incienso rezo un poco se puso de pie dio una reverencia y dejo el santuario.

Haciendo que hanabi entrara a el con calma.

/en las montañas/

Naruto estaba despertado.

Upps lo siento. Se rio Volt mientras veía a naruto despertar.

¿Qué paso? Cuestiono naruto.

Hice explotar el tren, fue algo magnifico. Rio el zorro.

¿Cuánto tiempo paso? Cuestiono naruto todo le daba vueltas y la boca le sabia a metal.

Dos lunas y una luna nueva. Informo el zorro.

¿Cinco días inconsciente? Le pregunto naruto.

Si, esta vez será gratis, pero la próxima te cobrare con un plato de curri. Informo el zorro antes de desaparecer.

No puede ser mis sasuke y los demás. Se puso de pie naruto.

Escucha kido, esto está más haya de tu nivel. Le informo el kyubi, pero mira el lado positivo. Dijo el zorro. Todos te creen muerto, es la oportunidad perfecta, estamos en el lugar indicado podemos irnos y nunca volver a konoha. Rio feliz.

Naruto lo pensó eso era cierto.

Pero. Ellos están en peligro. Dijo naruto.

No hay forma. Dijo el kyubi negándose a ayudar.

Naruto mordió su dedo.

¡Los ayudare! Golpeo el piso. Kuchiyone no jutsu.

…

el país de la nieve estaba divida la situación del país era critica lo poco que se producía en alimentos era usado para los soldados toda su economía era para los soldados y los únicos con privilegios eran los ricos afiliados a los soldados, un sistema fallido que Doto decía seria el nuevo orden mundial.

De momento los civiles eran reunidos en la capital con el fin de ver la ejecución del último miembro del linaje del daimio.

/Mientras tanto/ en la capital del país de la nieve.

Las celdas estaban divididas en dos zonas una para hombres y otra para mujeres, por extraño que pareciera doto no había encerrado al equipo de filmación porque quería que todo el mundo tuviera un registro de su victoria absoluta.

Así que mientras sasuke y kakashi estaban en una celda el pelinegro intentando averiguar cómo escapar y el peliblanco descansando tranquilo, con las mujeres otra cosa sucedía.

¿Por qué lo hiciste? Cuestiono sakura a yukie. ¿Porque escapaste?

Era lo mejor. Dijo la actriz.

¿Y nunca intentaste volver o ayudar? Le cuestiono la peligrosa.

De que serviría. Dijo la actriz. El siempre obtiene lo que quiere.

Sakura rio.

Naruto dice que el cobarde vive hasta que el valiente quiere. Comento. El cree que debes luchar contra cualquiera y solo así pruebas tu valía. Sentencio.

¡Rápido de pie! Grito un soldado.

Veremos cuanto vivimos. Dijo yukie.

Los soldados las ataron y las llevaron fuera por un pasillo negro

/fuera/

El palacio central del país del invierno, con su gran plaza rodeada de edificios estaba totalmente concurrido.

Todos los solados de Doto, junto con los civiles que eran prisioneros del país.

TODOS VERAN ESTE DIA, COMO MI VICTORIA! Grito doto alzando su espada. ¡YO DOTO EXTERMINARE A TODOS LOS DESENDIENTES DEL MALDITO TRAIDOR DE MI HERMANO Y A ESTOS QUE LA DEFENDIERON PRONTO TODO EL MUNDO VERA QUE NO SE DEBEN METER CON NOSOTROS! grito.

Mientras era victoriado por sus soldados solo los soldados.

Doto señalo a los prisioneros y sus guardias personales juetaron a Yukie de rodillas la arastraron frente al hombre y colocaron su cabeza en el barandal del palacio..

¿últimas palabras? Cuestiono Doto con la espada alzada listo para cortar el cuello a la mujer..

Cuando una flama azul lo golpeo y aturdió levemente.

Si aléjate de ellos! Grito alguien desde el techo del edificio.

¡tardaste! Grito Sasuke a naruto mientras daba un cabezazo y con una navaja del cinturón del soldado de doto, cortaba sus cuerdas.

Listo. dijo el zorro amarillo de siete colas que había sido el transporte de naruto hasta este lugar.

Mierda. dijo naruto mientras aterrizaba de sentón alado de sasuke.

Sensei! Sasuke le lanzo el navajo a kakashi este la uso y corto las cuerdas de sakura y las suyas.

Bien naruto, espero que tengas un plan. Dijo kakashi mientras combatía a unos solados.

Paso uno liberar a todos. Dijo naruto lanzando a un soldado por el balcón.

Paso dos? Cuestiono sakura pateando a un soldado en la entrepierna.

Te soy sincero no pensé que pasaría del paso uno. Dijo naruto apuñalando a un solado.

Nuevo plan. Dijo kakashi, rescaten a la princesa, doto es mío. Dijo kakashi mostrando su sharinga.

Tenga. Doto le paso la princesa a uno de sus soldados. Te vencí una vez. Los ojos de doto brillaron azules. Podre hacerlo otra.

Eso fue suerte. Kakashi volvió a formar una cuchilla de electricidad y corrió para apuñalar a doto este de nuevo la recibió de lleno, pero no sangro y solo golpeo a kakashi.

Naruto. Dijo sasuke mientras se inclinaba, naruto alto sobre él.

Sasuke lanzo varias shurikens.

Kopi shurikens no jutsu. dijo sasuke creando falsas shurikens que sus enemigos no pudieron bloquear.

Keimusho! Naruto se estrelló en el piso creando una gran cantidad de hielo aprisionando a los solados.

Espero que no dejes de filmar! Grito el director mientras era desatado por sakura y su equipo seguía graban las batallas.

No me detendrás. Dijo el soldado que sujetaba a la princesa, mientras sacaba dos espadas y las movía con estría lanzando en los aires, para luego sujetarlas, lanzar puñetazos y patadas frente a él en un intento de amenazar a naruto.

Shoto! Disparo la bola de fuego, que quemo al soldado. Bien. Naruto vio a la princesa. Encontré una salida! Dijo naruto.

Cual? Dijo la princesa. Naruto se quitó su cinturón y amaro a la princesa a un cable de luz, lanzo una kunai para cortar un tronco que cayó sobre el cable generando una ruta de evacuación por medio de un tilo reza. Ni loca. Dijo.

No le pregunte. Naruto la aventó. ¿Quién seguí? Cuestiono.

¡Los cubro vayan! Grito sasuke.

Ya voy. naruto se fue a ayudar a sasuke.

…

Con kakashi.

Era difícil luchar contra un enemigo que cada vez que lo dañas no sangra, no muestra dolor y solo te golpea.

Doto era invencible.

Ningún jutus lo parecía dañar y los que tenían suficiente fuerza solo conseguían ser destruidos por esa espada maldita.

¡No! grito doto dándose cuenta que la princesa y otros escapaban.

Rápido. Dijo sakura a sus compañeros para que escaparan con ella.

Los siento! Dijo naruto empujando a sasuke sobre sakura.

¡que estas asiendo! Grito sasuke.

Naruto corto el cable.

No me sueltes. Sakura abrazo a sasuke.

¡Idiota tú estabas sujeta! Grito mientras los dos se iban por la tirolesa.

¡no! doto corrió hasta el balcón.

Keimushi! Naruto intento con quejar sus piernas, pero doto rompió el hielo y salto para seguir a sasuke.

Naruto salto sobre doto y lo dos cayeron unos metros hasta las escaleras de la entrada al palacio.

Naruto rodo en ellas lastimándose.

Y para su mala suerte el kyubi no lo estaba sanado.

¡eres una molesta plaga! Grito doto, sus ojos completamente azules, mientras con un gruñido de odio intentaba matar a naruto.

Este giro un poco más y salvo su pellejo.

Pequeño, idiota! Doto lo inicio a perseguir. ¡Cuando te mate, seguiré con tu aldea, luego el continente y luego el mundo! Grito. ¡YO SERE EL AMO DE TODO! JJAJAJAJA inicio a reír maniáticamente moviendo la espada de un lado a otro en frenesí.

Naruto agradecía a zabuza debido a que si no fuera por el nunca había aprendido a esquivar una espada tan grande.

La boca y lengua de doto eran azules.

Naruto inicio a sentir algo raro.

Cerro los ojos para esquivar los golpes y sentir la energía de doto.

Algo andaba mal, no solo su cuerpo no emitía calor, su alma, estaba extinguiéndose.

¡Doto espera! Naruto alzo las manos.

SUPLICAS BIEN! Doto grito feliz, mientras sus cabellos negros se volvían blancos y se erizaban ¡todo el mundo suplicara por sus vidas ante mí! Clavo la espada en el piso. AAARRRGGHHH! Gruño con salvajismo y una gran tormenta de nieve empujo a todos los civiles, soldados, a la princesa, al equipo de filmación, pero congelo a naruto en el piso.

Muuaaa! Gruño como un animal salvaje doto. YO soy EL amo del invierno. Puso los brazos contra su estómago. GROOOAAA! Libero su energía y su uniforme militar exploto, quedando solo con unos pantalones negros, mostrando su físico musculoso, con líneas en los ataques de kakashi, venas que bombeaban un líquido blanco y su musculatura sólida.

No. no lo entiendes, la espada. Dijo naruto mientras centraba su chacra en su brazo derecho y con este derretía el hielo.

LO entiendo GRACIAS ELLA, Soy un Dios, SOY el gran conquistador, ¡YO SOY DOTO INCLINETE! Grito.

Sus soldados lo vitorearon y él puso su espada en el cuello de naruto.

¿último deseo? Cuestiono.

No lograras que entienda. Dijo el kyubi. Ya es tarde solo mira. Ordeno.

Acaba ya con esto. Dijo naruto poniéndose de pie.

Valiente ¿he? Doto serio empuñando su espada con sus dos manos y alzándola contra su cabeza. MUERE! Grito. AARRGGG! El corte era contra la cabeza de naruto.

¡NO! gritaron sasuke y Kakashi.

¡SI! gritaron los seguidores de doto.

Naruto estaba con un rostro serio viendo el ataque y justo cuando estaba a centímetros de su rostro se detuvo.

Ahhh! grito doto cayéndose levemente y recargando su peso en su espada. ¿Qué esta? cuestiono doto viendo su mano, con la palma abierta, observo con sus ojos totalmente azules como su mano derecha, se volvía azul y luego hielo, hielo duro. ¿Qué? No podía mover los dedos al intentarlo se rompió su mano. ¿que me? Vio sus piernas las cuales ya no le respondían y estas se volvieron las de una estatua de hielo.

Te lo advertí. Dijo naruto. Esa arma esta maldita por el espíritu de un yokai. Dijo naruto. Quien la use solo obtendrá una muerte para él y sus seres más cercanos. Dijo naruto.

¿Qué? Grito un soldado viendo sus piernas.

MI BRAZO! Grito otro con miedo mientras ya no lo podía mover.

YO ME LARGO! Dijo otro soldado iniciando a correr, pero a los pocos pasos sus piernas se hicieron de hielo y se rompieron.

¡NO PORFAVOR! Gritaban muchos.

PIEDAD! Gritaban otros sujetándose de los civiles, quienes se alejaban de estos con miedo.

Mi rostro no siento mi rostro! Grito uno mientras su cara se iniciaba a cuartear.

NOoooooo. Doto grito mientras el hielo se extendía por su cuerpo. Esto es tu culpa. Con su espada ataco a naruto.

Este no se movió.

La espada quedo quieta justo en su frente.

Naruto veía el rostro de Ira de la estatua de hielo que era hora doto.

Los gritos habían cesado definitivamente.

Solo quedaban estatuas de los leales seguidores de Doto el general del país de hielo, tirano, dictador y sobretodo asesino.

La estatua de doto, se inició a romper y la espada se clavó en el piso.

¿Qué paso? Dijo yukie caminando junto con sakura y sasuke al lado de naruto.

Parece que la maldición era cierta. Kakashi llego al lugar. Quien use la empuñadura sufrirá una muerte horrible. Comento el kopi nin.

Esa arma solo trae desdicha a mi país. Dijo yukie. Si tan solo hubiera una forma de deshacernos de ella, para siempre. Dijo la princesa.

Es imposible. Naruto hablo. Es un arma maldita por un yokai, no hay forma de destruirla. Sentencio.

Pero si de controlarla. Dijo el kyubi. Naruto toma la empuñadura. Ordeno.

Es un suicidio. Dijo naruto.

No lo es, tú no eres del todo humano, eres parte yokai gracias a mí, en teoría deberías ser lo suficientemente fuerte para suprimir la maldición. Dijo el zorro.

¿Y si no? comento naruto.

Te pasara lo mismo que a doto y quienes lo conocieron. Informo.

Naruto lo pensaba, sin duda esa arma era poderosa y mientras estuviera en el país de la nieve solo traería desdicha y muerte, pero su la tomaba y fallaba igual pasaría, pero ahora con sus amigos y familia.

Eres un cobarde. Se rio el kyubi. Si sobrevives te permitiere el honor de llamarme por mi nombre. Dijo el kyubi.

Trato. Dijo naruto. No soy un cobarde.

Todos habían estado hablando sobre que iban a hacer cuando kakashi noto lo que naruto iba a hacer.

¡NARUTO NO! le intento sujetar la mano.

Pero fue tarde.

Naruto empuño la espada de doto y la alzo.

ARRRGGGG! Grito naruto mientras sus venas se volvían blancas y sus ojos azules.

Un tornado de nueve se formó sobre la espada.

Chicos. Dijo sakura mientras su dedo se congelaba.

/en konoha/

Akira y mikoto se alarmaron cuando sus piernas se iniciaron a volver de hielo.

Al igual que hiruzen.

/dentro del sello de naruto/

Vamos. Kido es solo un yokai, ni que fuera un biju. Se rio el zorro gigante acostado en su jaula.

Mientras que naruto combatía contra una bestia de pelo blanco parte, oso, león, hombre y ciervo.

Con su cornamenta kori el demonio del hielo envistió a naruto y lo lanzo contra la rega del kyubi.

A pelear kido. Kurama uso sus dedos para lanzar a naruto como proyectil contra la forma fisica y espiritual de la maldición de la empuñadura.

El punto no es destruirla. Dijo naruto sujeto a los cuernos de kori montando al animal como un toro salvaje mientras se acercaba a su flama blanca.

En un movimiento kori lanzo a naruto contra el agua del piso y salto para envestirlo.

Naruto la esquivo y la criatura se quemó en la flama blanca.

Dentro de la mente hubo silencio.

¿Qué fue eso? Cuestiono naruto al kyubi.

Este alzo los brazos.

No sé, pensé que. Pero naruto se vio interrumpió.

¡GRRROOOAAAUUAA! Gruño la bestia mientras la flama blanca brillaba con más intensidad y dos cadenas envolvieron los brazos de naruto.

/fuera de naruto/

Una gran silueta de monstruo surgió sobre naruto. Esta se estrelló en su pecho y todo el frio se detuvo.

Las casi estatuas volvieron a la normalidad.

Mientras en la espalda de naruto aprecia otro sello, este con el rostro de la bestia de hielo.

Para sorpresa de todos, el frio se detuvo y por primera vez en un siglo las nubes se abrieron dando paso al sol.

Naruto cayo inconsciente.

Mientras la espada de doto tomaba una nueva forma.

Ahora eran dos cuchillas de casi cincuenta centímetros azules, con una empuñadura blanca y unidas por unas cadenas de hielo.

¡Corte! Grito el director. Se queda. Dijo feliz.

La princesa no sabía porque, pero, su corazón se sentía, diferente, sentía, esperanza, esperanza en su nación.

/media semana después/

Yukie, finalmente había aceptado su rol como la nueva líder del país del invierno y su primer acto oficial, había sido rebautizar su país para nombrarlo como el país de la primavera.

Curiosamente no tuvo objeciones, todos los militares, políticos o personas importantes habían sido encontrados como estatuas de hielo, que ahora serian parte de un museo.

El nuevo daimio también, libero a prisioneros y dono dinero a su pueblo obteniendo así la aceptación rápidamente.

Para los ninjas habían sido varias cartas que tuvieron que mandar para explicar los acontecimientos de esa misión.

En estos momentos naruto, salido de hospital estaba en la estación de trenes, acompañado del equipo de filmación y el equipo siete rumbo a konoha.

Esta misión sí que fue muy riesgosa. Dijo sakura.

Fue algo interesante. Dijo kakashi.

Yo obtuve algo. Dijo naruto señalando sus armas que ahora estaban amaradas en su cintura.

Bueno gracias. dijo yukie despidiéndose de los ninjas. Gracia a ustedes seré la líder que mi país necesita. Sonrio colocándose la corona de daimio

¿pero su carrera de actriz? Dijo sakura.

Puedo ser ambas. Rio la mujer antes de irse y mostrar un contrato para una nueva película. Adiós. Se despido de ellos.

Ahí no. dijo kakashi mientras el tren iniciaba su marcha.

Sus alumnos lo vieron curioso porque esa reacción del peliblanco.

No le pedí su autógrafo. Lloro el kopi nin deprimido.

Yo sí. dijo sasuke sacando una foto.

El equipo siete se reunió en torno a la foto, donde estaba un inconsciente naruto, mientras kakashi dormía, sakura estaba abrazada de sasuke y la princesa besaba a naruto en la mejilla, con una firma y una dedicatoria.

Esta misión nunca paso entendido. Dijo naruto alzo sus espadas amenazando a sus compañeros de equipo.

Entendido. Respondieron los otros.

Director que hacemos con lo filmado. Pregunto el camarógrafo.

El hombre sonrió.

/próximamente/

la leyenda del demonio de hielo toma vida cuando un tirano intente matar a una princesa solo un héroe podrá evitarlo, en La batalla por la espada de hielo, próximamente en los cines, del multiverso naruto 1324. No apta para publico sensible. /

**/fin capítulo 9/**

**Hasta la próxima.**

**Irrealiti 13. **


	10. Chapter 10

_**Irrealiti: disfruten el capítulo.**_

**Capítulo 10: Bienvenidos a Konoha.**

/en la aldea de la hoja hace dos días/

Tras casi morir como estatuas de hielo e ir al médico para una respuesta mikoto y akira finalmente tuvieron una charla muy necesaria.

Bueno akira, sé que no soy tu madre y que te uniste a nosotros más para protegerte para evitar que te metieran el PRCK, se que hemos llevado una situacion calmada estos años. Mikoto estaba intentando ser madura y comprensiva. Se que no soy la mejor figura de esta aldea y se que tu tienes tus problemas, ahora entiendo a mi madre cuando me decía que entendería cosas cuando fuera madre. Comeno una broma para relajar el ambiente. Pero creo que necesito saber el porque estas molesta conmigo. Le cuestiono.

La pelinegra estaba entre molesta y deprimida.

No es contigo. Comento akira. No puedo enojarme contigo, no tu me recibiste en tu casa después de bueno que tu hijo matara a todos nuestros familiares, pero no estoy molesta contigo. Saco su diario. Estoy molesta conmigo por ponerme molesta por esta cosa, estoy molesta por seguir escribiendo en ella y estoy molesta porque no sé porque estoy molesta. Termino de hablar.

Es por tu diario? Comento mikoto un poco tranquila y con una sonrisa. O por la persona que escribiste en él. dijo la mayor.

Dijiste que no lo abriste. Le grito akira molesta al sentirse traicionada.

No lo abrí, ya estaba abierto cuando lo encontré. Se excusó la mayor. Pero, aun así, pude hojearlo y ver que la mayoría son anotaciones de misiones, vivencias personales y por supuesto de naruto. Es por naruto ¿verdad? La mayor ya intuía lo que pasaba.

No sé, el ese rubio, es amable, carismático, si algo salvaje, pero le interesan los demás, protege a los inocentes y esa sonrisa. Dijo akira. Pero de pronto hanabi inicia a decir que naruto es muy amable y que si sabía si salía con alguien y luego mi diario se pierde y yo temí que. Akira no sabía que decir.

Temáis que naruto lo encontrara y leyera su contenido. Le cuestiono mikoto.

Akira asintió.

No sé qué me pasa. Admitió la uchiha menor.

Estas enamoradas. Le respondió la uchiha mayor aclarando las dudas de la menor.

/hoy país del fuego/

El tren llego a la estación en el país del fuego.

Por extraño que pareciera la estación del tren del país del fuego estaba más llena de lo normal, había muchas personas queriendo comprar boletos, así como muchas personas discutiendo con operadores de trenes y conductores y vendedores cargando cajas y cosas en los vagones de los trenes que salían y descargando de los que entraban.

¿Está muy concurrido no creen? Sakura le pregunto a los miembros de su equipo mientras caminaban por la estación.

Debe ser gracias a esto. dijo Sasuke mientras les mostraba un tríptico a los ninjas.

¿tratado de libre comercio Iwa-Kono? Kakashi estaba sorprendido nunca pensó que Iwa y konoha firmarían un tratado de libre comercio junto con un pacto de no agresión.

Esto significaba el levantamiento de aranceles y restricciones al comercio, así como el libre tránsito entre los dos países que deseaban ir por minerales y recursos exóticos a Iwa o visitar los hoteles y lugares paradisiacos de konoha.

Uno no se puede ir diez días sin que el mundo cambie. Comento Naruto mientras se estiraba el estaba acostumbrado a dormir en una multitud, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de sentirse incomodo en presencia de más humanos.

Los ninjas salieron de la estación.

Y tomaron camino rumbo a la salida de la aldea de los trenes de Hi no kuni, para regresar a pie a la aldea de la hoja.

Kakashi sensei esos son ninjas del pasto? Cuestiono sakura al ver los varios contingentes de ninjas con rumbo a la aldea de konoha.

Esto era raro porque tantos ninjas genin y jounins caminaban a una aldea enemiga con tranquilidad.

Si. comento. Es seguro que sea por los exámenes. Entonces se acordó. ¿quieren participar en los exámenes chunin? Les pregunto el peliblanco quien la verdad se había olvidado de los exámenes.

Los tres gennin se vieron.

Sasuke ya estaba listo para la prueba y quería participar.

A naruto le daba igual.

Y sakura seguiría a sasuke en su elección.

Asi que los tres participaran. Kakashi sonrió con su ojo. Que bien. Comento mientras pensaba. Debo apostar con gai. En su mente ya tenía planeado como ganarle a su rival

/en kiri/

La rebelión había triunfado.

Finalmente, kiri tenía un nuevo mizukage.

Pero ahora se enfrentaba a un pequeño problema.

¿Cómo que kiri no pude participar en los exámenes chunin? Cuestiono Mei a sus consejeros.

No tenemos para pagar la cuota de admisión. Dijo el consejero.

Mei se puso blanca, no podían pagar la admisión.

´pero aun así debemos enviar un grupo de ninjas. Dijo mei. O kiri podría perder sus posibles aliados comerciales. Comento. No se olviden que Iwa y Konoha planean una unión económica estable, eso sería una ruina mayor para kiri. Dijo la pelirroja.

Todos sabían que los barcos eran la mejor forma de pasar mercancías de un país a otro sin que se pagaran más impuestos salvo los de los puertos, pero si Kiri perdía esos barcos, sería la ruina económica lo que menos necesitaban tras volver de las cenizas.

Pero ¿a quién enviamos? Cuestiono Ao el consejero y cuidador de mei.

Chojuri, Haku y . a mei no se le ocurría nadie más, se puso de pie y abrio la ventana de su oficina. Tu. Señalo a un ninja en la calle.

Todos los transeúntes alzaron la mirada buscando a la persona que habla sorprendiéndose al ver a su kage señalarlos.

¿yo? Cuestiono el niño.

Mei asintió

¿Eres gennin? Le pregunto la mizukage.

Si. dijo el niño.

¡Bien tu entras al equipo! Le grito.

¿equipo? Cuestiono el niño.

Mei ordeno que lo trajeran.

¿y quién será su sensei? Cuestiono Ao.

Zabuza! Grito mei tan fuerte que toda la aldea la escucho.

¿Qué quieres? Grito el borracho espadachín saliendo de la habitación de la mizukage.

Chojuro, Haku y este. Señalo al niño detenido por cazadores ambu de kiri. ¡Se irán junto contigo en un barco a konoha, no vuelvan al

menos que alguno de ustedes llegue a las finales de los exámenes chunnin! Les grito mientras los sacaba de la oficina a los cuatro.

Pero yo iba a comprar la cena. Dijo el niño mientras era arrastrado junto con los otros a un barco rumbo al país de las olas

/en konoha/

¿Porque nos pusieron aquí? cuestiono Izumo a kotetsu.

Los dos chunin estaban parados en la entrada de la aldea su local de pasaportes estaba cerrado.

Órdenes del hokage. Dijo kotetsu cansando de estar de pie sin razón alguna.

Habían estado así desde hace varios días, todo debido a las nuevas medidas de seguridad que había tomado la aldea de la hoja.

Los dos chunin estaban aburridos, cuando lograron avistar a un grupo de ninjas que regresaban.

Kakashi estaba caminado leyendo mecánicamente su libro de pastas naranjas, sasuke y naruto estaban caminando más o menos cansados y sakura se notaba exhausta por el hecho de ir a pie a la aldea.

Hola chicos. Dijo izumo al verlos.

Hola. Dijo kakashi mientras pasaba de ellos.

Adiós. Dijo naruto una vez entraron en la aldea.

Bien chicos. Dijo kakashi. Iré por las solicitudes los veo mañana por la mañana en nuestro campo de entrenamiento. Pidió alejándose de ellos sin voltearlos a ver y leyendo su libro.

Bueno, voy a ver a oka-san. Dijo sasuke despidiéndose de su equipo.

Yo voy tu rumbo espérame sasuke-kun. Pidió sakura siguiéndolo

Yo creo que iré a comer algo. Dijo naruto mientras su estómago gruñía.

Un segundo. Naruto olfateo el aire, algo olía diferente, olía a arena. ¿Arena en la aldea? y siguió olfateando y cuestiono el otro aroma que tenía la arena. Sangre. Comento naruto una vez identifico el aroma.

Algo apestaba a arena y sangre.

Naruto siguió el aroma durante un rato, pero le perdió el rastro en la zona de embajadas.

Decidió inspeccionar más tarde después de comer.

Volvió al distrito comercial e inicio a buscar donde comer.

Ramen. No, no tenía ganas de ver a esos vendedores, tal vez carne asada.

Naruto entro al local de los Akimichi.

Bienvenido. Lo recibió una mujer akimichi quien le sonrió. Lo siento, pero de momento estamos llenos. Informo. ¿quieres esperar o pedir apara llevar? Le pregunto.

Naruto iba a responder.

Naruto-san por aquí! grito una voz.

Naruto la busco en el local, era Hanabi, al parecer estaba sola.

Vengo con ella. Mintió naruto, por dos motivos odiaba esperar y tenía hambre.

La mesera vio como hanabi asentía y dejo pasar al rubio con mechas grises y rojas en su pelo

Hola. Le saludo hanabi, algo sonrojada, mientras discretamente intentaba arreglar su ropa, su pantalón negro, chaqueta negra, con una camisa de malla sobre unas vendas.

Hola hanabi. Le devolvió el saludo naruto. ¿Qué estás haciendo una dama sola aquí? Le cuestiono naruto, pues no olía a hinata o hiashi en el local y no veía a otra persona.

Bueno, se supone que anko sensei nos sito aquí hace una hora, pero no ha llegado, sai se fue a hacer cosas de sai y Akira no pudo venir. Informo la ojiperla intentando ignorar el cumplido de naruto.

Entiendo. Dijo naruto mientras se sentaba alado de hanabi porque había muy poco espacio en esa mesa.

¿entonces? Hanabi no sabía que tema hablar. ¿Cómo te fue en tu misión? Cuestiono.

No hubo nada interesante. Dijo naruto, solo para alzar sus manos y con sus dedos detener los dos filos de su arma, esta se había ofendido de ser considerado un objeto no interesante. Bueno, nos enfrentamos a un loco tirano que quería matar a una princesa y controlar al mundo usando un arma poseída por el espíritu de un yokai del hielo que maldijo al hombre y lo destruyo y yo me quede con el arma. Informo naruto alzando sus cuchillas.

Hanabi tenía un tic en el ojo, su equipo había estado vigilando la muralla de la aldea todos estos días porque no había misiones y naruto se sacó el premio con su misión.

Suena a película. Dijo hanabi fingiendo no estar celosa.

¿estas celosa? Se burló naruto de la oji perla.

No lo estoy. Hanabi cruzo los brazos y le dio la espalda a naruto.

Este rio un poco.

Vale, con lo que te pagaron invita la comida. Se quejó hanabi.

¿Qué? Cuestiono naruto.

¿Que les traigo? Cuestiono una mujer del clan Akimichi lista para tomar la orden.

Una orden de costillas, bistec, arroz, pimientos verdes, amarillos y rojos, un batido de chocolate. Leyó hanabi. ¿y tú naruto? Le cuestiono.

Naruto no sabía que responder.

El kyubi se rio de la situación de su contenedor.

Naruto suspiro. De saber que comería tanto mejor le compraba ropa. Pensó.

Carne, casi cruda y vegetales al vapor. Pidió naruto.

La mujer se fue mientras tría los pedidos.

Naruto y hanabi volvieron a hablar.

¿entonces, que estuvieron haciendo tú y tu equipo? Naruto le cuestiono a hanabi, mientras la niña lo veía fijamente.

No mucho en realidad. Hanabi bufo y soplo un poco alzando un mechón de su cabello negro. solo patrullar la aldea y entrenar para los exámenes chunin. Informo.

Si, participare en ellos. Dijo naruto mientras le sonreía a hanabi.

Yo, también, esto deseando tanto enfrentarme a hinata. Dijo hanabi.

Aquí está su orden. Dijo la mujer mientras dejaba los platos.

¿estos domplings? Cuestiono naruto.

Son cortesía de la casa para las parejas que viene por primera vez. Dijo la mujer retirándose.

Hanabi desvió la mirada de naruto, estaba tan avergonzada, de seguro naruto lo estaba igual.

Naruto tomo un domplings y se lo comió le entrego el otro a hanabi.

La joven se lo comió con entusiasmo.

Mientras el rubio solo ponía su carne en el fogón y esperaba que se cocinara un poco, son tomarle importancia a lo que dijo la mujer.

/con sasuke/

Entonces, ¿Qué planeas hacer? Dijo akira, mientras acompañaba a sasuke al templo de los uchiha, era uno de los edificios que nunca demolieron.

Naruto, se hizo de un arma legendaria. Sasuke movió una estatua. Yo también me hare de una. Tiro al piso la estatua rompiéndola.

La estatua era hueca y dentro estaba un pergamino con el símbolo uchiha.

¿y me trajiste por qué? Cuestiono akira.

Solo busco una, quédate con el resto. Le dijo sasuke abriendo el pergamino.

Me parece justo. Akira y sasuke abrieron el pergamino.

Sasuke sacó un arma conocida por toda la aldea, un abanico de guerra, no cualquier abanico, el de su ancestro uchiha madara o bueno un prototipo.

Mientras que akira saco un katana.

Los dos uchihas simplemente tomaron rumbo a su casa.

/con naruto/

¿enserio la lanzaste de una patada? Naruto comía feliz mente.

Claro, soy más fuerte que ella. Rio hanabi mientras daba un sorbo a su bebida.

Manchándose un poco la meguilla de chocolate

¿deberías ser más cuidadosa. Dijo naruto mientras le daba una lamida en la meguilla a hanabi para limpiarla.

La niña se puso roja.

No me gusta el chocolate. Dijo naruto riendo por su acción.

Entonces hanabi le dio una patada en la rodilla.

Au. Se quejó. Eso es jugar sucio dijo naruto mientras acercaba a hanabi hacia sí.

Tu iniciaste. Le reclamo molesta la hyuga.

Los dos se quedaron viendo fijamente.

Por algún extraño motivo, el ahora de hanabi le resultaba agradable, demasiado agradable.

Mientras que la hyuga se sentía extraña debido a la mirada que naruto le daba, porque la veía tan fijamente.

Vaya, quien lo diría. Rio el kyubi. Parece que finalmente iniciaste a madurar. Se empezó a reír.

Naruto le iba a responder de, pero algo en él le decía que no aparara su vista de hanabi, algo que le causaba picor por todo el cuerpo, calor y una extraña taquicardia.

Antes de que hanabi pudiera responder, naruto la beso.

Ella tenía los ojos abiertos ante esta reacción.

Naruto puso su mano sobre la plancha de carne caliente, sin sentir el calor, para sujetar a hanabi mas a su cuerpo.

La niña sintió como naruto la sujetaba, en lugar de alejarlo, ella también inicio a abrazarse a él.

¡que están haciendo! Grito una de las meseras.

Naruto reacciono y rompió el beso.

Giro su rostro a la mesera.

Y gruño.

La mitad de las parillas aumentaron su temperatura hasta incendiar las mesas y la otra mitad congelo las bebidas, carnes y el fuego.

Hanabi no sabía que había pasado.

Solo sentía sus meguillas rojas.

Naruto seguía gruñendo, como si estuviera frente a un animal salvaje.

Antes de decir algo.

Suspiro.

La cuenta. Pidió naruto a la mujer.

Esta solo asintió.

Hanabi, vio a naruto pagar, aun sin comprender lo que había pasado.

Los dos salieron del local en un incómodo silencio sin saber que decir.

Naruto inicio a olfatear.

El aroma de las hembras inuzaka era fuerte, se acercaban.

Hanabi. Hablo naruto. Me divertí en la comida. Comento. Espero repetirla alguna vez. De un salto dejo a la joven sola.

Si claro. Hanabi aún estaba aturdida.

¡tu! Ladro una mujer aterrizando frente hanabi.

Hanabi vio a la mujer frente a ella.

Su cabello erizado café, las marcas en sus meguillas simulando ser colmillos, su chaleco y uniforme jounin, sus ojos cafés y sus dientes filosos.

_Como te atreves _le ladro. ¡Porque hueles al alfa!

Hanabi, comprendía las palabras de la mujer frente a ella, no es que no fuerza difícil decir la verdad, pero en realidad le gustaba molestar a la mujer frente a ella.

Porque le di un beso y el me lamio. Dijo sonriendo hanabi y retando a la mujer.

¡Estás tan muerta tabla! Ladro Tsume poniéndose en cuatro.

Estoy lista. Dijo hanabi poniéndose en posición de combate y activando su byakugan. Anciana.

Las dos mujeres estaban a punto de atacarse.

¿Algún problema? Cuestiono la voz madura de hiashi hyuga quien estaba a acompañado de dos miembros de la rama secundaria habían salido en búsqueda de hanabi, porque esta no había llegado a sus lecciones.

Dile a tu hija, que no se meta en territorio ajeno. Ladro tsume saltando escapando del lugar,

¿a qué se refiere hanabi? Le cuestiono serio y molesto hiashi a la niña.

No es mi culpa, naruto-kun y yo estábamos pasándolo bien después de. Se quedó cayada.

¿después de que? Le cuestiono hiashi.

Del beso y la comida. Admitió hanabi esperando el regaño.

Hiashi la vio serio, en su mente la idea de regañar a la niña, castigarla y darle una lección en combate, se formulaba, pero también en su cabeza apareció la idea de que hanabi, era la hija que más cercana era a naruto, aparte ahora tenía la información de que los dos se habían besado, quien sabe tal vez podía usar eso a su favor.

Entiendo. Hiashi hablo. Vamos a casa y espero que la próxima vez sepas defender lo tuyo como una respetable hyuga. Le amenazo.

Hanabi no entendía que pasaba.

¿Por qué su padre no la había castigado o regañado?

/en la cueva de naruto/

El sabor de hanabi y su aroma aún estaba presente en la mente de naruto, tanto que se metió a las aguas termales para igualar la temperatura que sentía en su rostro con la de todo el cuerpo.

Era extraño, porque no podía dejar de recordar, cada detalle de lo que sus dedos habían palpado.

El kyubi rio.

¿Qué sucede kurama? Le cuestiono naruto al kyubi.

Este gruño molesto.

Naruto sonrió, lo llamaba por su nombre para hacerlo enojar.

¿Qué te causa gracia? Le siguió cuestionando.

Vamos kido, pensé que eras más listo. el kyubi se paró en su cueva. Una semilla, se convierte en un brote y luego en un árbol, un pájaro rompe el huevo, pierde las plumas y vuela, hasta los cachorros tiene que madurar. Comento.

Madurar, ¿a te refieres a la pubertad? Le cuestiono naruto. Pero eso no explica porque no puedo dejar de.

¿Sentirte excitado? Rio el kyubi. Me declaro culpable de eso. Comento acostándose en su cueva.

¿a qué te refieres? Le cuestiono naruto.

Kido, tú no eres del todo humano, pensé que eso ya había quedado claro hace mucho tiempo. El zorro suspiro. Pero bueno, que puede saber un niño de la naturaleza de un yokai. Comento. Veras todos los yokai jóvenes tienen una época especial del año, donde se siente atraídos al sexo opuesto, buscan formar parejas y entre ellos conocerse mejor. Lo último lo dijo riendo y alzado las cejas. Generalmente los humanos tienen todo un ritual complejo de cortejo, pero entre los yokai es mera curiosidad, pero tu mi carcelero. El kyubi volvió a reír histéricamente.

¿yo que bola de pelos! Le grito naruto.

Tú no eres ni un humano completo o un yokai completo, estas a la mitad, por eso este año inicio tu época de cómo decirlo, "cortejo" en este momento todos tus sentidos se han activado para buscar hembras con quienes "conocerte mejor" rio. Descuida kido, durara unos dos meses. Se acostó e inicio a dormitar.

¡dos meses! Le grito naruto. ¡tiene que haber al que pueda hacer! Le grito naruto.

No grites. Dijo el kyubi. Lo hay, hay algo que puedes hacer.

¿Qué es? Naruto lo vio.

Conocerte mejor con hembras. Le explico. Además, ya estas lo suficiente mente mayorcito. Le comento.

¡Apenas tengo 14! Le dijo naruto.

Más de lo que vive un perro. Le dijo el kyubi. Si te sirve de consuelo, solo te sentir atraído con hembras que consideres apropiadas, aunque no se los yokais tendemos a causar ciertos efectos secundarios en las hembras cuando tenemos contacto físico en nuestra época de "cortejo" explico.

Efectos secundarios. Naruto no lo entendía.

Bueno, puede ser simple, el contacto con un yokai estimula al ser del genero opuesto con quien entra en contacto, nada grave, de hecho, facilita las cosas. El kyubi rio.

Facilitar. Naruto negó. Me niego a que pase, me encerare en esta cueva hasta que termine. Comento naruto.

¿y los exámenes chunin? Le cuestiono el kyubi. ¿Le harías eso a tu mejor amigo? El kyubi tenía otros planes a la voluntad de su carcelero.

Naruto lo estaba pensando.

¿solo en quienes yo considere apropiadas? Cuestiono naruto. ¿la probabilidad es de cuánto?

Veamos. El kyubi alzo sus colas he inicio a contar con ellas. Una en mil. Comento.

Bien, entonces tengo que evitar a una mujer de mil, sencillo. Pensó naruto haciendo un cálculo rapido.

¿naciste o te golpeaste? Le cuestiono el kyubi.

A que te refieres. Dijo naruto no entendiendo la burla del biju.

Naciste. Comento el kyubi golpeándose el rostro con su palma peluda.

Bueno entonces solo evitare a una hembra de mil, ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser? Cuestiono naruto.

El kyubi olvido decirle el otro efecto secundario, que emitiría un aura y una fragancia que atraería a las posibles compañeras cerca de él y que alejaría a cualquiera que no considerara apropiada con un mal olor que aparte pondría agresivos a otros yokais y cualquier animal macho.

Pero bueno ese dato se lo guardaba para su diversión.

/en suna/

Raza estaba molesto, un intento de asesinato en su contra por parte de Orochimaru de la serpiente, de no ser porque tuvo tanto papeleo en búsqueda de una solución, no habría salvado su vida.

Pero aun así estaba sin una solución.

¿Cómo evitaría el pacto de koha-iwa?

Se cuestionaba, el consejo.

¿Y sí? raza inicio a pensar. Y ¿sí? todo tenía sentido ahora, una solución, finalmente aparecía en su mente. Y si nos súmanos al pacto, de la misma manera que Iwa y konoha. Si esa era la solución, pero no se podría, a menos que.

El papel de minato.

Lo tomo, la propuesta firmada de una alianza, aun con términos por discutir, era arriesgado, su az bajo la manga, su medida desesperada.

Pero ¿a quién ofrecería?

/en Kumo/

El raikage a no estaba preocupado por la alianza, todo lo contrario, así sabría en que países en verdad podía confiar, esta alianza no era problema para Kumo, ellos siempre superaban todos los problemas.

/en Iwa/

Onoki, el tercer tsuikage estaba viendo todo el papeleo que tendría que firmar para que esta alianza se llevara a cabo, maldecía al rayo amarillo de konoha por los problemas que estaba generando su bastardo.

Ahí mi cadera. Se quejó el anciano en su silla.

Aquí están los que faltan. Dijeron tres chunin trayendo una pila de papeles cada una más grande que onoki

/en konoha/

Mi mano. Se quejó sarutobi, mientras tenía el mismo problema que onoki, mucho papeleo, demasiado y todo por una alianza.

Hokage-sama. Entro un ninja de mensajería. Esto llego para usted.

El kage abrió el pergamino.

Era de Jiraiya, este informaba de si asistencia a los exámenes chunin y de un posible ataque a la aldea por parte de alguna de las aldeas participantes.

Hiruzen no sabía cuál aldea podría atacarlos, había demasiadas opciones.

/al día siguiente/

Naruto estaba esperando a sasuke afuera de su casa.

El uchiha estaba tardando en salir.

Naruto-kun como estas. Saludo mikoto desde la ventana.

Bien. Le dijo naruto saludándola.

Ya voy tarde. Dijo akira saliendo de la casa, ya con su katana en su espalda, se disponía a correr cuando un aroma la detuvo, olía a omasubi de camarón, el aroma venia de naruto. Hhoollaa naruto-kun coomo estas. Dijo entre tartamudeos akira.

¿akira estas bien? Dijo naruto tocando la frente roja de la niña, su calor, aumentaba, lo sentía, era un aumento constante, como siempre lo era ella, un constante recuerdo de que hay personas que están a su lado, akira siempre estaba ahí, en silencio, ese silencio, roto por su voz, la voz de esos labios pintados de canela, tan deseables.

Jejeje. Rio el kyubi.

Momento naruto hizo brillar su mano libre en rojo y se abofeteo con esta.

Todo volvió a la normalidad.

¿chicos que paso? Cuestiono mikoto, saliendo debido a que akira se había detenido, checo la temperatura de akira, quien estaba roja como un tomate, un tomate que olía a hierbabuena.

Pero el aroma en akira provenía de otro lugar.

Mikoto vio a naruto, el olía a hierbabuena.

¿naruto kun, ¿otra vez rodaste en un campo de hierbas? De nuevo Cuestiono mikoto, algo rara, se sentía como una niña de nuevo.

¿no por qué? Cuestiono naruto oliendo a mikoto, olía a casa, a ese aroma que te da tranquilidad, a ese aroma de paz, de amor.

Me preocupo por ti, por eso. Dijo mikoto besando a naruto en la frente con cariño y para apaciguar el deseo de besarlo.

Naruto se puso rojo ante esto.

Disculpen la tardanza. Dijo sasuke saliendo de la casa. Esta cosa no se ajustaba. Señalo la correa donde tenía el abanico de guerra.

¡NADIE TE ESPERABA! Grito akira molesta para salir corriendo del lugar, se sentía enojada, enojada con mikoto por haber besado a naruto, ella quería hacerlo.

¿Qué le paso? Dijo sasuke y olfateo. ¿Qué MIERDA? se tapó la nariz. NARUTO SABES QUE DETESTO EL REAGLIZ. Se quejó tapándose la nariz. TIRA ESA COSA YA. Dijo molesto,

No tengo regaliz, explico naruto mientras él y sasuke se alejaba de mikoto.

Con cuidado, vuelvan pronto. Comento, la mujer uchiha, se sentía raro, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se volvía a sentir sola, se metió a su casa, esperando que la sensación despareciera.

…

Te digo que no tengo regaliz. Dijo naruto mientras sasuke caminaba a una distancia segura de él.

Entonces porque apestas a esa cosa. Explico sasuke algo mareado por el aroma dulce que emitía naruto.

No sé por qué. Dijo naruto oliéndose. Yo no huelo nada raro en mí. Explico naruto.

Vale. dijo sasuke calmándose.

¿oye ese abanico? Cuestiono naruto. ¿Sabes usarlo?

No, por eso iba a pedirle a kakashi que me enseñara. Comento sasuke. De seguro tendrá alguna idea. Comento sasuke.

Entiendo dijo naruto mientras ellos llegaban al campo de entrenamiento.

Donde sakura y kakashi los esperaban.

Bienvenidos, dijo sakura corriendo para recibir a sasuke, pero se detuvo. AHHH dijo alejándose lo más posible de naruto. Naruto apestas a pescado!

¿Qué? Naruto se volvió a oler, estaría pescando un resfriado.

¿Qué? el huele a regaliz! Dijo sasuke también alejándose de naruto.

No. dijo kakashi, huele a hojas quemándose. Comento tambien tapándose la nariz.

Okay, esto esta raro. Dijo naruto porque él no podía olerse y los demás si a él.

Acabemos con esto rápido. Dijo kakashi entregándoles los formularios para la inscripción a los exámenes chunin.

Tras rellenarlos.

Era hora de entrenar.

Naruto, tu entrena por ahí, mientras nosotros por acá. Kakashi señalo un árbol a casi cien metros.

¿Qué por qué? Dijo naruto, pero apenas volteaba los otros ya se había alejado.

Es una medida de seguridad. Dijo kakashi en gritos.

Bien. Dijo naruto mientras sujetaba sus espadas y las lanzaba contra un árbol para cortarlo, era momento de entrenar.

¡ALFA! Gritaron varias mujeres a la vez.

Todas encabezadas por Tsume.

Todas las Inuzaka apenas despertase habían olido, lo mismo, a montaña, agua, sangre y ceniza. El aroma que ya casi no se olía en el complejo de la noche a la mañana había aumentado, era imposible disimularlo ahora.

Los varones también lo habían olido, pero en lugar de intentar algo en su contra la mayoría estaba tapándose la nariz no lo soportaban.

Mierda. dijo naruto corriendo rumbo a la aldea.

Mientras tanto.

Kakashi y sasuke iniciaron el entrenamiento con el abanico de guerra.

Y sakura inicio a entrenar con las catas avanzadas de la academia, ignorando el ruido de persecución al fondo.

/en Ame/

La lluvia eterna de ame, estaba siendo vista por un ser de cabello naranja, ojos violetas con tres círculos concéntricos en ellos y varias perforaciones en su rostro.

Este ser veía la lluvia, esperando el momento justo para moverse.

/con naruto/

Se había escapado por poco de las mujeres perro.

Dejo que sus clones las perdieran.

Estaba a salvo por un rato.

Estaba caminado cuando chocó contra alguien.

¡tu! Grito la persona.

¡yo! Dijo naruto.

Frente a él estaba Anko mitarashi quien salía de su local de Dangos favoritos, dispuesta a atacar a su acosador que siempre la encontraba en sus baños privados, por no poder pagar la entrada a los baños de aguas termales.

Pero por extraño que pareciera, esta vez no se enojó, por alguna razón el niño frente a ella olía a Dango.

Naruto aprovecho esto para escapar y volver al bosque ahí estaría a salvo.

/ en la capital del país del fuego/

El daimio del país del fuego estaba ansioso por los exámenes chunnin sin duda serian un espectáculo para todo el mundo.

Eso esperaba.

**/fin capítulo 10/**


	11. Chapter 11

_**Disfruten el capítulo. **_

**Capítulo **11: todo el mundo a la aldea de la hoja.

El entrenamiento de estos días se había intensificado.

Sasuke había aprendido a mover el abanico de guerra con mayor facilidad, aun le era complicado, debido a que al moverlo este chocaba contra el aire lo que lo detenía en su avance, pero había comenzado a usarlo como escudo en el combate.

Con sakura las cosas estaban a medias, su Taijutsu había mejorado, no tanto al nivel de sasuke y mucho menos al estilo de naruto, pero ahora se podía decir que cumplía las expectativas de un gennin, sus jutsus de momento eran pocos y su ninjutsu medico apenas estaba iniciando.

Con naruto las cosas eran diferentes, no había progresado en lo más mínimo, el manejar las cuchillas le era imposible, debido a que estas malditas parecía que no querían obedecer sus órdenes, al ser un arma mitad yokai tenían cierto grado de conciencia, por eso al intentar lanzarlas o atacar, se detenían o se enredaban automáticamente y ni recordar cuando intento cortar un árbol y las espadas no lo atravesaron en lo más mismo, por eso las tenía atadas en su cintura para que no se movieran en lo que se le ocurría como usarlas.

Además de eso el equipo siete había pasado la prueba de admisión, había rescatado a una estudiante de la academia de nombre mogei, ella pertenecía a un grupo donde se encontraba el nieto del tercer hokage.

El equipo siete estaba entrenado, listos para los exámenes chunin que se llevarían a cabo en una semana.

Estoy aburrida. Dijo sakura mientras ella, sasuke y naruto, tenían una importante misión dada por el hokage, recibir a los ninjas de otras aldeas.

Esta misión se la habían ganado gracias a que alguien presento una queja porque naruto las espiaba cada vez que se bañaba.

Esto es tan infernal. Sasuke estaba totalmente de acuerdo con sakura.

Deberían meditar. Naruto estaba retomando el ejercicio de separar al hombre y a la bestia.

Sus compañeros lo alejaron hasta que, después de unos días el aroma de naruto había desaparecido, lo que hacía más tolerable su misión.

Naruto suspiro.

De pronto una gran nube de niebla se formó.

¿naruto? Cuestiono sasuke.

No soy yo. Dijo el rubio mientras olía algo familiar.

Una lluvia de sebon se hielo hizo que los miembros del equipo siete actuaran.

Kori. Naruto creo una pared de hielo.

Sasuke desenfundo su abanico y bloque con él, los ataques.

Y sakura se protegió tras un árbol.

La pared de hielo de naruto fue rota por una gran y pesada espada.

Automáticamente, las dos cuchillas en las manos de naruto saltaron a sus manos, este las uso para bloquear el corte de su atacante.

Parece que alguien obtuvo un juguete interesante. Dijo zabuza mientras la niebla se disipaba.

¿Por qué siempre que nos vemos nos intenta matar? Le cuestiono sakura al ninja de kiri.

Así es la vida, chico. Le respondió zabuza a sakura.

¡Que soy mujer! le grito la peli rosa.

Yo también y nadie me cree. Dijo haku mientras aparecía tras naruto.

Este sintió el sebon de hielo en su cuello.

¿te descuidaste naruto-kun? Le cuestiono la kunoichi del agua.

Naruto sonrió y se derritió.

Y tú. Naruto se colgaba del árbol sobre haku.

La kunoichi de kimono verde noto algo extraño, el aroma de naruto, le recordaba al caldo de su madre.

Naruto también noto el aroma en haku, era uno muy simple, el aroma de la nieve.

Uno pensaría que la nieve no tiene aroma, pero lo tiene, las fragancias de la tierra, los arboles de pino y las plantas que han dado su vida en ella.

¿Qué sucede? Dijo nervioso un joven de lentes, calentadores y dientes filosos.

_C_chojuro, solo saludábamos a unos viejos conocidos. Haku se alejó lo más rápido de naruto.

Asumo que vienen por los exámenes chunin. Dijo sasuke sacando la lista de participantes.

Están en mi lista. Dijo naruto localizando los nombres. Bien veamos, haku yuki. La señalo.

Sip. Saco su permiso y mostro su banda ninja en su cabello.

Chojuro. naruto vio extrañado al joven de lentes y cabello azul, por laguna razón las espadas en su espalda no le daban buena espina.

Aquí. nervioso el joven saco sus documentos.

Y ¿ninja desconocido de último momento? Naruto leyó el nombre que tenía la lista.

Mucho gusto. Saludo el joven. Me llamo Yirato Kaguya. Comento un joven de pelo negro, con unas extrañas marcas moradas como lunares en su frente y con ojeras alrededor de sus ojos. Me trajeron contra mi voluntad, ayuda. Gimoteo el joven.

Ya sabes, que no podemos volver a menos que alguno de ustedes gane. Dijo zabuza.

Sensei zabuza momochi. Dijo naruto leyendo la lista.

Aquí. dijo el ninja.

Lugar de hospedaje. Sakura saco su lista para reunir la mayoría de información.

Nos quedaremos en la embajada de Kiri, en la aldea. Dijo zabuza. Y ustedes dos. Señalo a sasuke y naruto. Ahí tienen dos buenas armas, pero toda arma tiene un solo defecto su usuario. Guardo su espada. Cuando quieran aprender a usarlas, búsquenme. Dijo entrando a la aldea.

Nos vemos luego naruto-kun. Dijo haku mientras sujetaba a Yirato por el cuello para evitar que escapara.

Con permiso. Dijo chojuro entrando a la aldea.

Los miembros del equipo siete los vieron entrar.

Bueno, eso fue incómodo. Dijo sakura a los barones del equipo.

Sasuke solo coloco su abanico en su espalda.

Naruto volvió al árbol y dejo a un clon en su lugar.

Las horas pasaron y recibieron amas miembros de otras aldeas, unos ninjas de iwa que habían venido a los exámenes el equipo tenía dos genins y un sensei, algo raro, pero dieron de excusa que el miembro faltante ya estaba adentro, posteriormente a ellos llego un equipo de kusa.

La lista era algo larga.

Un equipo de kiri, seis de suna, ochenta y tres de kusa, nueve de ame, cuarenta y ocho de oto, diecisiete de la tierra del granizo, seis de la tierra de las cascadas y uno de iwa.

Parecía un grupo muy fluido.

Naruto inicio a olfatear, era de nuevo ese aroma, arena y sangre.

Venia, cada vez más cerca.

¿naruto estas gruñendo? Le cuestiono sakura a naruto.

Si. naruto involuntariamente había iniciado a gruñir algo, en su instinto le decía que lo que venía no era bueno.

Sasuke pareció notarlo, cuando el grupo estaba más cerca, llevo su mano al mango de su abanico de combate y lo puso a un lado de su cuerpo recargado en su pierna.

Sakura, detrás de nosotros. ordeno sasuke

La peli rosa solo asintió extrañada.

Vaya hacia mucho que no sabía de ti. El kyubi hablo por la mente de naruto. ¿Cómo estas Shukaku? Cuestiono.

Aquí con un loco. Se rio una voz que naruto desconocía.

Sangre. Naruto escucho una voz humana en su cabeza.

Y finalmente el grupo llego.

Bienvenidos a la aldea de la hoja. Dijo sasuke viendo fijamente a los genins frente a él.

Un tenía un mono totalmente negro, con el kangi kankuro en el pecho, un sombrero negro que simulaban ser las orejas de algún animal y el rostro pintado, cargando en su espalda con unas vendas algo.

Naruto lo olfateo apestaba a veneno.

Luego estaba la mujer, del grupo una rubia de cuatro coletas, de piel clara, un kimono morado corto al muslo, con un protector de metal en su pecho, una cinta que amaraba su gran abanico de metal.

Naruto la vio fijamente y ella le devolvió la mirada.

Y luego ahí estaba.

El que contaminaba todo el lugar y a las personas que lo rodeaban con ese incesante olor a sangre y arena.

Era más bajo que todos sus compañeros de equipo, de ropas negras, una cinta blanca y una correa café que sujetaban una gran calabaza de tierra, su mirada con ojeras permanentes bajo esos ojos azules, su cabello rojizo con un kanji de amor tatuado en su frente.

Ese chico, apastaba a muerte.

Naruto dejo de gruñir.

El chico le devolvió la mirada.

Por un momento la mantuvieron.

Arena se inició a mover alrededor de ellos.

Naruto suspiro y la temperatura bajo.

Los dos se vieron fijamente.

Licencias y registros. Pidió naruto.

Aquí. respondió rápidamente el sensei del equipo, intentando despejar la atención del lugar.

Necesitamos ser escoltados a la oficina del hokage. Pidió el sensei.

Bueno veamos. Sakura tomo las licencias. Kankuro, temari y gaara sabaku no. leyó los nombres. Baki. Dijo el nombre del sensei. Síganme y los llevare con un chunnin que los guiara a la oficina del hokage.

Yo los escolto. Dijo sasuke, por dos motivos, el primero era porque conocía a naruto, no lo admitiría, pero naruto tenía miedo, no se notaba, casi nunca lo había visto, pero conocía al rubio lo suficiente para saber cuándo sus emociones eran otras y el segundo motivo, quería evitar que sakura pudiera ser atacada por daño colateral. Por aquí.

Dijo el uchiha.

Los ninjas de suna lo siguieron.

Sangre. Dijo gaara en su mente.

Cuídate. Le respondió naruto en la suya.

Los dos se vieron una última vez y luego siguieron con sus vidas.

Bien chicos ya llegué. Dijo kakashi, apareciendo finalmente para iniciar el día de trabajo. Me perdí en el camino de la vida. Comento.

Naruto dejó escapar un suspiro nervioso y al hacerlo el aire se sobre calentó, haciendo que kakashi se mojara por el vapor caliente.

Bueno. El jounin peliblanco rio nerviosamente. Y si tomamos un descanso. Sugirió.

/dentro de la aldea/

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado?

Doce no catorce años, la última vez que había sucedido fue durante la fiesta de canastas de kushina, donde todas las mujeres se habían reunido para celebrar a naruto y la última vez que el equipo 16 estuvo unido.

Como cambian las cosas.

Ahora solo quedaban dos miembros del equipo dieciséis.

Y las dos estaban tomando te en la residencia uchiha.

Me alegro que pudieras venir Tsume. Dijo mikoto mientras servía él te en unas tasas.

Me sorprendió esta invitación. Comento la mujer de rasgos caninos. Es decir, ¿Qué te costaba seguir en contacto? Solo te veo durante las sesiones del consejo. Tsume dio un trago a su te. Así que dejémonos de formalidades, para que mierda me has llamado, cuervo. Le ladro.

Siempre tan agresiva no loba. Dijo mikoto. Mi razón es simple quiero que desista de tu estúpida idea de perseguir a naruto. Le dijo mikoto.

AJA claro. Rio la mujer inuzaka. Nunca lo haría, ni por ti ni por todo el territorio de konoha, el ahora de naruto es fuerte su esencia llega hasta aquí, su fuerza puede ser un cachorro, pero ya está en su edad madura, cuando llegue el momento de su maduración total será una fiera indetenible, un digno alfa, por ningún motivo lo dejare ir. Le ladro.

Ni en memoria de kushina. Le cuestiono mikoto.

Tsume puso un rostro serio.

Eso es un golpe bajo hasta tú lo sabes. Le dijo mientras se ponía de pie y abría el refrigerador sacando de dentro dos botellas de vidrio. Lo bueno del pacto con iwa ahora hay más variedad de cerveza. Dijo abriendo una.

Lo digo en serio. Le grito molesta mikoto, mientras abría la otra cerveza. ¿Qué crees que diría ella si supiera que estas tras su hijo? Le reclamo.

¡O por favor! Le grito y se inició a reír tsume. Te recuerdo quien admitió que su primer sueño húmedo fue con minato. Alzo las cejas.

Mikoto se sonrojo.

No sé a qué te refieres. Dio un sorbo a su cerveza.

Vamos cuervo, tu y yo estábamos tras la misma presa cuando éramos jóvenes, ese sexy rubio asesino. Le se acabó la cerveza. Pero entonces la zorra se nos adelantó a las dos, yo termine con la beta de mi esposo y tú con el padre de tus dos hijos.

Fungaku fue un buen hombre. Le reclamo mikoto.

¿y lo amaste? Le cuestiono tsume.

Mikoto no respondió.

Tu silencio es la respuesta. Tsume suspiro. De cierto modo siempre envidie a kushina, ella tuvo una vida difícil, pero siempre era tan positiva, me daba envidia verla con minato, mi daba ira verlos discutir y me dio celos cuando su cachorro nació, solo de verlo era mejor que los míos, de no ser por el estúpido del hokage lo hubiéramos recibido con gusto en mi camada. Comento. Pero al verlo crecer, ver el rostro de ese héroe de nuevo, pero ahora, ya no está la gran limitante. Rio tsume. No me considero alguien egoísta, pero está de más querer por una vez tener algo único, tener a un Alfa en desarrollo y tener la oportunidad de cumplir mi deseo. Tsume solo suspiro y sonrió.

¿pero la edad? Cuestiono mikoto.

Dime una cosa, ¿Qué es la edad? sino un número que nosotros creamos, no crees que te mereces la oportunidad de ser feliz. Tsume se puso de pie. O la oportunidad de tener una parte del hombre que amaste contigo. Rio.

Naruto-kun es solo el mejor amigo de sasuke y akira. Le respondió mikoto.

¿pero dime? Nunca te lo haz imaginado a tu lado, en casi cinco años no has tenido ni una sola cita, el luto ya ha pasado y aun así no buscas a nadie ¿no será que aquello que buscas ya está a tu lado y no lo ves? le comento. Después de todo padre e hijo son iguales. Tsume salió por la ventana. Pero la ventaja que tienes sobre todas las que buscan a tu presa, es que tú la conoces muy bien, dime ¿en verdad nunca vuelto a soñar con minato? Cuestiono.

Todos los días que estuve con fungaku. Admitió mikoto.

Y un así tuviste dos cachorros, del alfa que condeno a su manada al extermino, esa es una experiencia horrible. Tsume ya estaba en el patio. Pero, aun así, ¿nunca estuviste de su lado, lo traicionaste, y aquí estas, teniendo una conversación sobre el cachorro de nuestra mejor amiga el cual ya está en la edad en la que te enamoraste de su padre, vamos mikoto deja de fingir ser una santa. Comento tsume y se fue.

Yo. Mikoto se quedó pensando, ¿Qué debía hacer?

O amaterasu envíale una señal.

Mikoto-san, mi equipo y yo estaremos dos días entrenado en las montañas volveremos el miércoles. Dijo akira entrando al comedor y empacando algo de comida.

Con cuidado akira-chan. Dijo mikoto a su hija adoptiva.

Lo tendré mikoto-san. Dijo saliendo del lugar.

Akira se aprecia un poco a ella a su edad, la edad en la que conoció a minato por kushina.

Si tan solo lo hubiera invitado a salir.

Una idea descabellada cruzo por su mente.

/en la oficina del hokage/

¿esto es una broma? Le cuestiono el kage a Baki.

El jounin no mostro emociones.

Ahí en las manos de Hiruzen estaba una declaración de guerra firmada por Raza el cuarto kazekage que estallaría al amanecer, a no sé qué se respetara el acuerdo firmado entre Minato y Raza hace 14 años, un pacto de libre comercio y cooperación bilateral que se debía sellar con un matrimonio político.

No lo es. Dijo raza quien como todos los kages estaba de cabeza en el viejo televisor de bulbos del hokage. Tómelo o déjelo, que todo el mundo sepa que konoha es una nación que no respeta la memoria de sus líderes caídos y que no le importa iniciar una guerra para demostrarlo. Comento.

Esto es una locura, una medida sin precedentes, un último recurso. Dijo Hiruzen a Raza. Podemos llegar a un acuerdo.

No, no es negociable, tómalo o déjalo, ustedes nos han llevado a esto. cometo raza. Iwa, kumo y konoha, ustedes han causado tanto daño a nuestra aldea sin siquiera detenerse a mirarla, así que hokage. Raza lo vio fijamente. ¿Cuál es su decisión? Cuestiono.

Hiruzen no tenía tiempo, de llamar a sus consejeros o a los consejos civiles y shinobis, estaba solo, solo para defender la reputación y las vidas de los habitantes de la aldea de la hoja.

Tomo el sello del hokage y lo estampo en el documento.

Sabia decisión. Respondió Raza.

Ahora hiruzen tendría mucho que explicar.

/ en Oto/

Orochimaru el sanin de la serpiente estaba listo para iniciar su plan, destruir por completo a la aldea de la hoja, mientras se hacía de su preciado sharingan, era el momento sasuke uchiha estaba listo para ser su cuerpo ideal.

Con la ayuda de Kusa, la tierra del granizo y la tierra de los sentidos serían más que suficientes para destruir a konoha.

/ocho de la noche /konoha/

Naruto acompañaba a sasuke a su casa.

Los dos varones habían despedido a sakura y kakashi hace rato se quedaron a recibir a un grupo de kusa donde una pelirroja de lentes estaba incluida, naruto la había olfateado, los dos tenían un aroma similar.

Pero dejo eso de lado.

Sasuke y el estaban en la entrada quitándose los zapatos.

Sasuke. Hablo akira saliendo a la entrada. No pensé que llegarías con naruto.

Igual me da gusto verte akira. Respondió ofendido sasuke.

Hola akira-chan. Saludo naruto, pero se tapó la nariz rápidamente.

¿no te gusta mi perfume? Cuestiono akira a naruto. Es de cerezos y almendras.

Huele bien. Rio naruto nerviosamente, akira apestaba a fruta tanto que le hacia arder la nariz.

Mikoto-san no hizo nada de comer, me disponía a ir a comer fuera. Comento.

Sasuke tosió. Tengo que recoger algunas cosas en mi cuarto. Se adentró a la casa. Vayan ustedes, yo los alcanzo. Dijo el uchiha.

Bueno. Dijo naruto.

Si. dijo akira y sujeto a naruto por el brazo saliendo del complejo.

Creí que había dicho que el viernes no los molestara. Dijo sasuke en voz alta, parte del acuerdo con akira para que sacaran las armas del templo uchiha incluía que se asegurara que naruto y ella estuvieran solos, en una cita. Mujeres. Suspiro sasuke.

Pensado donde comer.

Omusubi. Dijo sasuke conocía un lugar que los vendía bien, cerca de la tienda de armas de la aldea.

Dos pájaros de un tiro.

/ en las montañas del sur de la aldea/

Sai estaba montando guardia.

Mientras Hanabi, Anko y Akira, se daban un relajante baño en las aguas termales de las montañas.

Acompañadas de la luna como su único testigo.

¿entonces este viernes iras a una cita con el chico que te gusta? ¿he akira? Se burló anko.

Deje de molestar sensei. Dijo akira hundiéndose en el agua.

Bueno, quien quiera que sea, de seguro es un buen tipo si te gusta. Dijo anko.

Te recomiendo carne, a los chicos les gusta. Dijo hanabi.

Eso es cierto. Dijo sai desde un árbol

Volteas y te matamos! Le gritaron las tres mujeres.

Sai solo asintió.

Akira se hundió en el agua, una cita con naruto, ¿Cómo sería?

Mientras que en su equipo hanabi no dejaba de recordar su propia velada con naruto.

/en konoha/

Kurotsuchi, estaba en una misión ultra secreta de Iwa, reunir toda la información disponible sobre los aldeanos de la aldea.

¡Otro más por favor! Grito en su tercer plato de ramen, mientras estaba en el distrito comercial de la aldea.

Sale otro. Dijo techo feliz de servirle a una de sus mejores clientas.

La pelinegra disfrutaba su ramen.

¿Qué haces aquí? cuestiono una voz conocida.

Kurotsuchi hazlo su mano y formo una esfera de jinton.

Mientras la voz alzaba sus manos y creaba su destello blanco.

Kurotsuchi y naruto se amenazaban con sus ataques mutuamente.

Ninguno quería bajar las manos.

Orden lista. Dijo ayame pasándole el plato.

Para llevar. Lo pido sin bajar su brazo.

¿naruto y Akira que les sirvo? Cuestiono teuchi.

Miso y shoyu. Dijo akira, quien era la más extrañada de la situación.

Ayame le entrego el ramen a kurotsuchi y esta dejo el dinero.

Antes de irse aun con la mano alzada.

Naruto las bajo hasta que estuvo lejos.

¿Qué sucedió con ella? Cuestiono ayame a naruto.

Nada nuevo, me intento asesinar. Respondió naruto mientras él y akira se sentaban a comer su ramen.

Naruto estaba un poco molesto, el aroma de akira le dificultaba el distinguir otros aromas, por eso no noto la presencia de kurotsuchi en el loca.

Aquí tienen. Dijo teuchi mientras ponía los dos ramen en la barra.

Naruto le paso el suyo a akira.

Los dos genin iniciaron a comer.

Mientras tanto sasuke entraba a un establecimiento de comida tradicional.

Una oferta, de bolas de arroz y dumplings todo lo que pudieras comer.

Pero no me gustan los dumplings. Pensó sasuke.

Pero no me gustan las bolas de arroz. Dijo tenten a la encargada de local.

Entonces una idea se le ocurrió a sasuke.

/en la oficina del hokage/

¿algún día no consentirás a otras aldeas Hiruzen? Cuestionaba danzo shimura al hokage.

Es lo mejor para la aldea danzo, no cuestiones mi autoridad. Dijo hiruzen.

Solo consigues demostrar tu debilidad. Le dijo el hombre vendado. ¿Qué crees que pasara con Iwa cuando se entere que konoha firmo el mismo pacto con Suna? Le cuestiono.

Un pacto que fue hecho gracias a una mentira, sigue siendo una mentira, pero mientras más bloques caigan sobre ella será más difícil que alguien la intente derrumbar. Comento hiruzen. no creas que no he hecho esto lo suficiente sin aprender algunos trucos. Hiruzen vio a danzo. ¿aun crees en esa idea de una guerra para demostrar el control de nuestra aldea?

¿aun crees que la voluntad de fuego es lo mejor? Le respondió danzo.

Los dos ancianos solo asintieron y cada uno por su lado.

/en la aldea/

¿entonces esas cosas en tu cintura están vivas te odian? Cuestiono "akira" naruto refiriéndose a las cuchillas en su cintura.

Sip. Dijo naruto. Aun no entiendo bien como controlarlas. Comento el rubio.

¿Por qué son dos cuchillas unidas a unas cadenas? Le cuestiono la uchiha.

Bueno, el kyubi me explico que el mango toma la forma del arma que dese su amo subconscientemente, uno puede pedir una espada, pero si en verdad deseas otra arma esta se convertirá en la que en verdad deseas, en mi caso creo que me inspire en la leyenda de Kai. Dijo naruto.

¿Quién? Cuestiono akira.

Ya sabes Kai. Dijo naruto.

Nunca había escuchado ese nombre. Dijo Teuchi sirviendo más ramen.

¿enserio? Cuestiono naruto. El asador de viudas, el conquistador del país de oeste, el general del inframundo, el terror encarnado, el dios de la batalla. Dijo los múltiples nombres de ese guerrero.

No nunca. Dijo ayame.

¿Cómo te enteraste del? cuestiono akira.

¿pero si tú me lo dijiste? Le contesto naruto.

Akira se atraganto nerviosa.

Claro, o te la conté, hehehe. Rio nerviosamente akira.

¿Qué pasa estas resfriada? Cuestiono naruto esa no era la risa de akira que conocía.

No solo recordé otra historia graciosa. Comento. Veamos kai, no peleo en esa batalla, contra ya sabes, él y perdió ¿verdad? Todo el tiempo akira estaba nerviosa.

¿Qué le sucede a akira? Pensó naruto.

Kido, creme que cuando te digo que las hembras son el mayor misterio del mundo. Gruño el zorro.

Un gruñido de parte de las cuchillas afirmo las palabras del zorro.

Bueno, si Kai fue un poderoso general que destruyo varios ejércitos y acabo con países usando una espada de dos filos con una cadena como arma, pero una vez la espada se rompió a la mitad en un combate kai en lugar de rendiréis unió las dos partes de la espada y masacro todo el ejército, luego reparo su arma, pero creo que una parte de mi piensa que es una buena arma. Comento naruto. Y es por eso que mis armas usen así.

Vaya, pero fue algo arriesgado ¿no lo crees naruto? Le comento akira regañándolo un poco.

Sí, pero no se lo digas a mikoto san, si santera me va a regañar. Rio un poco naruto.

Si eso haría ella. Dijo akira riéndose un poco, aunque fingidamente.

Bueno teuchi. Dijo naruto. La cuenta. Comento el rubio.

Descuida naruto. Dijo el hombre. Es por lo de la otra vez.

Vale. el rubio se puso de pie.

¿Qué paso? Cuestiono akira.

Naruto suspiro.

Fue una mala comida. Fue lo único que dijo.

/en tetsu no kuni/

El país del hierro tenía un problema.

Tal vez la mayoría del mundo ignoraba o había olvidado la presencia de los Yokais, pero ellos aun mantenían uno de los pocos templos de la época anterior a las bestias con cola.

Es por eso que en estos momentos un robo en este templo preocupaba.

Uno pensaría que un pergamino no era importante, cierto el papel no es importante, pero si su contenido, el pergamino contenía la forma en que se creó al Rebi.

La sanguijuela de cero colas.

¿Qué se puede hacer con un pergamino con dicha información?

/en konoha/

Naruto y akira volvían a la casa de los uchiha.

Tras su cena.

Habían visto a sasuke en un restaurante hace rato, comiendo con tenten, naruto no dijo nada, pues en realidad el equipo de ten ten era un equipo que no le parecía importante, después de todo su sensei y compañeros eran muy excéntricos.

Y viniendo del tipo que es prácticamente un hombre del bosque es mucho.

Gracias naruto-kun me divertí. Dijo akira una vez entraron al domicilio.

Bueno. Dijo naruto. Descansa. Se disponía a salir.

Espera! Grito akira.

¿Qué su… naruto fue interrumpido por los labios de akira?

Los dos se besaron por un buen rato, hasta que se separaron por el oxígeno.

Buenas noches. Dijo akira.

Si buenas noches. Dijo naruto saliendo del lugar.

Ttsss. El kyubi exhalo molesto. Eres un idiota, era tu oportunidad con esa hembra. Le reclamo.

No molestes kurama. Dijo naruto para hacer enojar al zorro.

NO ME LLAMES POR MI NOMBRE! Le grito el zorro furioso.

Los dos iniciarían una discusión.

De no ser por un aroma en el bosque, era sangre.

Y mucha.

Naruto inicio a trepar los árboles y balanceándose en sus ramas tomo impulso para llegar al lugar de donde venía la sangre.

Los gritos y llantos se escuchaban.

Así como los golpes y exhalaciones.

Había sangre manchando el agua.

La luz de la luna era lo único que alumbraba y entre el vapor de las aguas termales, la devastación era evidente.

Árboles en el piso y cuerpos de macacos también.

La cueva las alta era protegida con algunas madres y sus hijos por los más jóvenes.

Mientras en la parte de abajo blanco peleaba con un gorila de las montañas.

Blanco podía ser el más grande de su manada, pero de la manada de los gorilas el más grande era de tres metros, también blanco y mucho más fuerte que blanco.

Naruto no podía creer lo que pasaba en unos días, tan pronto los gorilas se habían olvidado de su advertencia.

Naruto cayó frente a dos de ellos.

Y los golpeo.

MUAAA! Naruto se golpeó el pecho en señal de advertencia a los animales.

Estos golpearon el suyo.

GRROOAA! En respuesta aceptando el reto.

Los gorilas iniciaron a golpear a naruto.

Mientras el más grande se encargaba del blanco.

Dentro de naruto el kyubi veía como la fama blanca de naruto iniciaba volverse negra.

Dos lados, ningen y dobutsu, uno es paz y el conocimiento la razón, el otro la fuerza y el desaseo la necesidad, los dos lados juntos forman a un Yokai, pero los humanos nunca han logrado separar los dos lados. Rio mientras veía la flama dividirse. Mejor dicho, no deberían hacerlo rio con más fuerza.

Naruto golpeaba a los gorilas y los alejaba.

Pero el más grande golpeo a blanco en el pecho.

Para luego gritar con fuerza, proclamando su victoria.

Un humano es razonable. El kyubi vio la llama negra crecer.

Las espadas de naruto saltaron a sus manos y las cadenas envolvieron sus brazos, el tatuaje en su espalda brillaba.

Pero la bestia. Dijo el kyubi.

Naruto gruño desafiando al gorila.

Este solo se burló e hizo que los más jóvenes atacaran a naruto.

Una bestia solo sigue tres principios, alimentación, supervivencia y reproducción. El kyubi comento.

Naruto se puso en cuatro y salto hasta estar sobre estanque principal.

Los gorilas vieron esto extrañados.

Sintieron frio, bajaron las miradas para notar como sus cuerpos se congelaban y entonces se rompían en pedazos.

Una bestia no siente ira u odio, solo siente miedo. Dijo kurama

Naruto entonces gruño fuertemente y soltó las cuchillas para sujetar sus cadenas e iniciar a girarlas como loco.

Pero. Kurama vieja como los gorilas que eran cortados así fuese un poco por las cuchillas se convertían en estatuas de hielo para morir. Cuando una bestia se da cuenta de su lugar en la cadena alimenticia.

El gorila blanco gruño molesto por la muerte de sus congéneres golpeo su pecho y se lanzó contra naruto.

Con su brazo derecho intento cortarlo.

Naruto lanzo las cuchillas con cadenas detrás del gorila, estas actuaron por voluntad propia, envolviendo al gorila manteniendo inmóvil.

Se puede dar el lujo de matar por diversión. Kurama veía todo esto feliz.

Naruto sujeto las cuchillas de nuevo y las hizo cambiar de color, de ser azules metálicas pasaron al rojo vivo.

Con las cuchillas en este estado atravesó el pecho del gorila y lo tiro a las aguas termales.

Las cuales se tiñeron de rojo debido a la sangre que salía de la boca del gorila, no de las heridas cauterizadas, sino de la boca.

Naruto no estaba consciente de sus acciones.

Una bestia verdadera, un depredador supremo, necesita un territorio. Kurama se pisó de pie en su jaula. Y matara a todos los animales que este en su territorio. Proclamo.

Naruto estaba gruñendo molesto.

Moooa un gorila exclamo confundido.

Naruto volteo.

Este gorila joven había ido por el resto de la manada, las hembras, los ancianos y los niños.

Todos ellos estaban en su territorio.

GRRROOOA! Grito con furia naruto, haciendo que toda el agua hirviera para luego congelarse atrapando a los gorilas.

Kurama veía esto con éxtasis. La sangre es lo que crea a un yokai, la sangre de inocentes, pronto seré libre. Proclamo el kyubi.

Escuchando los gritos y llanos de las madre, hijos y ancianos de la especie nativa de las montañas, gorilas del bosque de konoha.

….

Era el amanecer cuando naruto volvió en sí.

Lo último que recordaba era haber visto a blanco ser golpeado por un gorila.

Se puso de pie, estaba rio abajo, atascado en una roca antes del valle del fin, a casi dos horas de konoha. Como había llegado ahí.

Era tarde.

Tenía que llegar a la aldea.

Salió del agua caminando e inicio a correr rio arriba.

Para llegara a la cueva.

Al llegar, solo encontró algunas hembras y crías de macaco preocupadas.

Naruto entendía su preocupación. En la cueva principal.

Blanco el anciano mandril estaba convaleciente, las heridas eran muy severas para que sobreviviera.

Muaa. Dijo el mandril.

Lo siento. Dijo naruto de rodillas. Les he fallado a todos. Comento a las hembras y a los niños.

Mmua muuaaa muaaa. Exclamo blanco negando con la cabeza. Mua. Señalo a los cadáveres de mandriles. Muaa maaauu mmuaaaa muua. Señalo a las hembras y a las crias. Muaaa. Exclamo.

Pero no estuve cuando más me necesitaba. Dijo naruto.

Muua! Blanco le dio un golpe en la frente. Muaaa! Le golpeo el pecho. Muuaaa señalo su cabeza. Muuaaa. Señalo a los mandriles. Muua. Comento.

Yo, no puedo cuidarlos. Dijo naruto.

Muaaa. Dijo blanco sonriendo. Muuaa aaaa. Exclamo el mandril antes de cerrar los ojos.

Las hembras y los niños veían confundidos a naruto y al cuerpo de blanco.

Naruto salió de la cueva.

Y vio el lugar. Solo había un cadáver, el del gorila albino líder.

¿Dónde estaban los demás gorilas? Se cuestionó.

Desde el agua, sus cuchillas salieron, así como las cadenas, envolviéndose de nuevo en su cintura esperando la próxima vez para ser usadas.

¿Cómo podre proteger este lugar? Se cuestionó naruto en voz alta.

Podríamos ayudarte. Dijo kurama. Solo corta tu palma y marca una roca. El zorro demoniaco tenía otros planes. Todos los zorros olerán tu sangre y vendrán, algunos de ellos te ayudara. Expreso.

Yo. Naruto no sabía qué hacer, se sentía extraño, como si algo estuviera mal, su cuerpo se sentía diferente. No creo que sea lo mejor. Comento.

Las cuchillas movieron las cadenas en una especie de protesta.

¿desde cuándo están con la bola de pelos? Les cuestiono naruto.

Las cuchillas no respondieron.

Los zorros me obedecen a mi naruto. Comento el kyubi. Te obedecerán siempre que hables por mí. Le dijo.

Naruto acepto sus palabras.

/mientras tanto/

En lo profundo de las montañas al oeste.

Akira, Hanabi y Sai estaban en una misión de supervivencia, si viendo la misión era patrullaje, Anko había decidió que les daría una pequeña ayuda para superar los exámenes chunin.

¿Qué esto no es hacer trampa? Cuestiono akira a hanabi.

Un ninja se vale de todos los trucos disponibles para lograr sus objetivos. Le dijo hanabi a akira.

Chicas ¿apoyo? Cuestiono sai mientras las serpientes de anko lo perseguían.

Si la pequeña ayuda involucraba un ejército de serpientes y unos genin desarmados y sin suministros.

Si anko estaba feliz supervisándolos comiendo su desayuno.

/en la konoha/

Sakura e Ino estaba molestas, no molestas era muy poco estaba coléricas debido al reciente rumor que circulaba en la aldea, debido a que ayer en la noche.

Habían visto a Sasuke Uchiha en una cita, con tenten.

Eso era lo más comentado por las jóvenes en ese momento.

¿Cómo se atreve esa zorra! Gritaba ino molesta.

Tienes razón cerda esto es el colmo, nadie me quitara a mi sasuke. Grito sakura.

Tu sasuke, ¡ya quisieras frentona! Le grito ino.

Las dos jóvenes se vieron retóricamente.

/ campo de entrenamiento 7/

Kakashi estaba tranquilo leyendo su icha icha, esperando a sus alumnos, era raro que el fuera el primero en llegar.

Claro ya era pasado el mediodía.

Vaya eres el primero en llegar. Dijo kakashi viendo a sasuke.

Lo siento, esta mañana fue algo extraña. El uchiha se refería al extraño hecho de que su madre tuviera cambios de humor muy drásticos de un segundo a otro.

SASUKE KUN! Grito sakura llegando corriendo al lugar de reunión.

Parece que estamos todos. Sasuke señalo al estanque de donde naruto salía mojado.

Sacudiéndose el agua de su cuerpo.

Bueno chicos, quedan pocos días para el examen chunin. Kakashi sonrió con su ojo. ¿Qué les parece un entrenamiento? Les cuestiono el jounin.

Me parece bien. Dijo la voz rasposa de una persona tras kakashi.

Me había olvidado de que eras de los buenos ahora. kakashi tenía un kunai en el cuello de zabuza.

Nunca seré de los buenos, solo estoy del lado que me convenga. Le dijo el espadachín quien tenía su kurokiribocho en el cuello de kakashi.

Zabuza-san no cause un conflicto internacional! Le grito chojuro.

hola. Yirato saludo nervioso Yirato a los ninjas de la hoja.

Sabes haku debierais dejar es perfume. Naruto tenía su uña roja en el cuello de haku, esta estaba tras de el con un sebon en su cuello.

Eres tú el que huele muy bien naruto-kun. Exclamo haku, para ella naruto olía a una extraña mezcla entre hielo y el aroma del perfume de lirios de su madre.

Naruto por su parte detectaría la crema de haku donde fuera, era de pino.

Porque huele a ostras. Yirato se sujetaba la nariz con desagrado.

No huele a calabaza. Dijo Chojuro alejándose de naruto.

Zabuza no comento nada, pero el también olía a naruto, para su olfato naruto apestaba a sangre, sangre mezclada con agua salada.

¿te parce si entrenas a mis genin mientras yo entreno a los tuyos? Señalo zabuza a sasuke y naruto. Deben tener problemas con sus armas. Comento.

¿Qué hay de sakura? Señalo kakashi a la peli morada.

Ese chico, entrénalo tú. Comento zabuza llevándose a naruto y sasuke, junto con chojuro.

Haku simplemente siguió a zabuza.

Sakura y Yirato se vieron.

¡Hola! Saludo rápidamente el kagura de pelo negro.

Bueno chicos, ¿Qué tal un entrenamiento? Cuestiono kakashi aturdido por la situación.

….

Zabuza veía a los dos genin frente de él.

Chojuro si bien tenía el rango genin era más un chunin debido a su papel durante la guerra civil de kiri.

Pero luego estaban estos dos que le causaron problemas en Nami.

Muy bien malditos. Zabuza sujeto su arma. Yo aprendí a usar una espada a la manera antigua o peleas o mueres. Sin más se lanzó contra sasuke y naruto.

Sasuke con su abanico bloqueo el ataque.

Primera regla de un arma grande y estorbosa. Zabuza ataco la mano de sasuke. Siempre enfócate en la muñeca así sabrás la dirección que tomara. Le dijo mientras con la kurokiribocho chocaba contra el abanico y lo empujaba para atrás.

Naruto lanzo sus cuchillas con cadenas.

Segunda regla, un arma no debe hacer ningún ruido hasta el momento de su uso. Zabuza esquivo fácilmente el ataque de naruto al escuchar el ruido de las cadenas de hielo.

Katon. Shoto! Sasuke escupió pequeñas bolas de fuego las cuales amplio con su abanico.

Mal. Zabuza simplemente abanico su espada y destruyo las bolas de fuego de sasuke. No uses un ataque de chakra hasta que no domines el arma.

Naruto lanzo sus cuchillas para atacar a zabuza por la espalda.

Pero estas decidieron intentar una cortarle la cabeza y la otra los pies.

Desobedeciendo a naruto.

Zabuza vio esto y entonces partió a la mitad las cadenas de hielo que unían las cuchillas de un solo golpe con la kurokiribocho.

Las cuchillas chillaron de dolor antes de flotar con dirección a las manos de naruto, para unirse de nuevo con las cadenas en su cintura.

Un arma debe obedecer siempre a su dueño, si no controlas el arma o sabes cómo manejarla entonces no los husos, toda arma es perfecta, solo tiene un error su usuario. Dijo el espadachín de la niebla.

Sasuke intento cortar a zabuza con su abanico, pero era claro que no lo lograría el solo hecho de mover el abanico era difícil, porque siempre el viento estaba en su contra, haciendo que sus movimientos fueran lentos y torpes.

No uses un arma hasta que conozcas todos sus secretos. Zabuza le dio un cabezazo en el estómago a Sasuke.

Y lanzo la kurokiribocho contra naruto quien la bloqueo con sus cuchillas de hielo, las cuales se cuartearon un poco, la espada era pesada y filosa como lo decía su nombre, un cuchillo gigante de carnicero.

Bien, ya vi suficiente. Zabuza tomo su espada. Esto es lo que harán, este entrenamiento les servirá a los dos para conocer mejor a sus armas y cuando estén listos usarlas. Zabuza vio a chojuro quien no se había atrevido a atacarlo. También va para ti.

El de lentes asintió.

Primer paso del entrenamiento es simple, todos los días durante una hora deberán pulir y afilar sus armas, usen trapos, piedras para afilar o así sea una corteza. Les dijo. Segundo paso, muevan sus armas, un arma no es mágica. Dijo zabuza.

Las cuchillas de naruto se movieron molestas, se sentían insultadas.

Me explico, no por tener un arma la sabrán usar, mover o sentir, un arma debe manejarse día a día, mientras caminen muévanla, mientras estrene úsenla, mientras duerman sientan su peso, un arma debe ser una parte de ti. Les explico.

Trasera cosa, tu controlas el arma, no ella a ti, aprendan eso al luchar con el arma, nunca dejen que alguien más se las quiete. El de vendas en su rostro hablaba seriamente.

Cuarta y última cosa, esta no es su cualquier cosa, un arma es su vida, si pierden su arma pierden su vida. Les explico.

Los tres varones asintieron.

Bien posición básica de combate con armas a dos manos. Zabuza se puso en posición, mientras los genin lo seguían.

…

Haku veía el entrenamiento de kakashi, con Yirato y sakura.

Había sido una sorpresa para kakashi cuando el de cabello negro, de su hueso había sacado un par de cuchillos.

Yirato era parte Kaguya, por lo que su kekke gekai de generación de hueso estaba presente, pero en menor cantidad, porque no era un kaguya cien por ciento puro, a eso se le sumaba que no había maestros del clan kaguya y no se conocía otro superviviente a parte de él.

Sus opciones de entrenamiento eran limitadas.

Pero esta práctica de combate con armas de corta distancia, entre sakura y yerto contra kakashi parecía entretenida.

Mientras que ella se reía, porque sin duda Zabuza estaba exigiéndole más a naruto, por su culpa, era extraño.

Su relación era extraña.

Para haku zabuza era un maestro, un amigo, alguien con quien contar, para zabuza haku era una herramienta, un aliado y soldado.

Pero aun así tenían una extraña conexión, Mei solía bromear que Zabuza era sobre protector con Haku, tratándola como su hija.

Haku no podía evitar pensar que era cierto, muy pocos rebeldes se le acercaban a pesar de ser una joven muy bonita, debido a que todos le temían al demonio de la niebla.

Haku solo sonrió por eso, su vida era muy, pero muy extraña.

/en kiri/

¿Cómo que no podemos pagar ni siquiera la inscripción de nuestros genins? Le cuestiono mei a Ao y a los consejeros.

No tenemos dinero. Le explico el embajador de kiri en konoha.

¿Qué haremos, no podemos deberle a konoha! Mei se jalo el rostro.

Mei sama, eso no es apropiado, además las deudas tampoco lo son, en mi tiempo el honor era lo único que importaba. Expreso el tuerto con el byakugan.

Debe haber una forma. Mei intentaba pensar.

Vamos no es como si se pudiera vender a uno de los ninjas para pagar la deuda. Dijo otro concejal.

¿espera que dijiste? Cuestiono mei.

Vender a uno de los ninjas. Comento Ao. Mei sama eso es una locura.

Tsssk déjame pensar. Mei silencio a Ao. Konoha siempre busca quedar bien y no rechaza un trato y menos cuando hay algo que puede serles útil a futuro. Mei lo pensó. ¿ hay dos kekei genkai en el equipo verdad? Le cuestiono mei a Ao.

Mei-sama ¡que está loca! como puede ofrecer a cualquier ninja de kiri al enemigo! Le grito Ao.

¡CUESTIONAS MI AUTORIDAD! Mei se hizo gigante y una cara demoniaca remplazo la suya.

Un pequeño Ao estaba frente a la mujer demoniaca.

DIME DE DONDE SACAREMOS 400 000 RYUS. Dijo mei dejando de usar esa forma para espantar a Ao.

La mizukage tiene razón, no tenemos dinero para solventar los gastos del equipo en este momento, para momentos desapareados medidas desesperadas. Dijo el único anciano que aún quedaba en el consejo.

Ao recupero la compostura.

Y inicio a pensar.

Si mal no recuerdo, zabuza menciono algo que un genin de la hoja nos había ayudado. Todos vieron a Ao. Podríamos usar esto como la excusa perfecta.

Los de kiri también iniciaron sus planes

/ dos días después/

Tras dos días en el bosque finalmente akira, Hanabi y sai volvían a la aldea, solo tenían 3 días antes de la primera prueba del examen chunin.

Hanabi se fue a su casa estaba exhausta de la tortura- entrenamiento de anko.

Sai bueno se fue a hacer cosas de sai.

Akira tras pasarse por la casa uchiha, camino por la aldea, buscando a alguien.

No fue sorpresa encontrar a naruto entrenando contra un joven de lentes, los dos con sus dos armas golpeándose y fallando.

No dijo nada.

Akira ¿Qué haces aquí? cuestiono sakura.

Bueno volví de entrenamiento en las montañas y quería ver a naruto-kun. Dijo la uchiha.

¿entrenamiento en las montañas? Sakura estaba dudosa, solo ayer akira había ido a la hora de la comida y había llevado los almuerzos de sasuke y naruto.

Akira se vio interrumpida cuando las dos cuchillas de naruto se envolvieron a su alrededor.

¿nani? Cuestiono mientras estas la alaban contra él.

¿Qué? Naruto también estaba confundido el lanzo sus cuchillas hacia al frente contra chojuro y estas por gracia divina se fueron a la izquierda volando toda lógica y ahora atraían a una envuelta akira.

Lo siento akira. Dijo nervioso naruto mientras las cuchillas soltaban a akira.

No hay problema naruto-kun, akira sonrió.

Es bueno verte, aunque estas temprano, pensé que comeríamos más tarde. Dijo naruto, bueno deja me despido de chojuro y nos vamos. Dijo naruto mientras le daba un beso rápido en los labios a akira.

La cual se congelo en el lugar como una estatua de hielo.

¿naruto la acaba de besar? ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? No su cerebro no pensaba nada en este momento.

Raro. Dijo haku desde el árbol donde espiaba a naruto.

Esta chica que había venido por 3 días, se veía diferente hoy, ella como todos los yuki podían distinguir el patrón corporal de emisión de calor de casa individuo, el cual era único, durante tres días había sido igual pero ahora era oferente, en especial la zona de los pechos, antes había más calor ahí, aprecia que de pronto se hubieran encogido.

Tenía que vigilar a esa niña de cerca, no quería que naruto-san corriera ningún peligro.

Así naruto y akira partieron a su cita.

Tomados de la mano.

Para felicidad de akira, quien sonreía y tenía un leve sonrojo en sus meguillas.

Por cierto, hueles bien. Dijo naruto.

Akira se sentía que explotaría de felicidad.

Mientras naruto agradecía que akira había cambiado de perfume, así su nariz no sufriría tanto.

…

En la casa uchiha/

Mikoto no podía creer que sus emociones pudieran ser tan complicadas en este momento.

Estaba molesta con akira por haber vuelto antes, arruinando su diversión.

Y molesta consigo misma por adverse estado divirtiendo con naruto estos días.

¿Qué dirá minato?

¿Qué diría kushina?

Por kami, que había estado haciendo.

Y lo peor es que me gusto. Dijo la mayor de los uchiha.

…

He Itachi-kun todo bien. Cuestiono un hombre de piel azul, ojos pequeños y sonrisa filosa.

De pronto quiero matar a un rubio. Respondió itachi en su tono estoico de siempre. Siento que se está metiendo con mi corazón.

¿he? dijo kisame, nunca el uchiha le había dicho esas palabras.

….

/tres días después/

Fueron citados a las 9 en la academia ninja.

Por eso el equipo 7 se reunió a las ocho.

Sakura, había llegado primero. En su bolsa llevaba medicinas y libros.

Sasuke llego después, cargando su abanico en su espalda.

Naruto fue el último en llegar, se había tarado debido a que había dejado a los zorros en su cueva, esperaba que ellos pudieran hacer algo con el lugar.

¿listos? Cuestiono naruto.

Lista. Dijo sakura.

Ya sabes la respuesta. Le dijo sasuke.

Bueno, vamos date bayo. Naruto grito entrando al lugar.

Y llegar a unas escaleras.

Subir las escaleras y llegar al mismo lugar.

¿genjutsu? Dijo sakura.

Sasuke lo disipo y entraron al salón.

Todos los presentes los voltearon a ver.

Era la hora.

Finalmente iniciaban los exámenes chunin

/fin del capítulo 11/

Dejen sus comentarios y lean mis historias

Atentamente Irrealiti13 amo y señor de la irrealidad.

Hasta el próximo capitulo.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Irrealiti: disfruten este capítulo.**_

_**Aquí inicia lo interesante.**_

Capítulo 12. Saga exámenes chunin. Capitulo uno. Primera prueba.

La relación entre el equipo gai y el equipo kakashi era extraña, debido a la relación de rivalidad entre los senseis los dos equipos se podía decir que tenían una contienda entre ellos.

Siendo que neji y naruto estaban en un constante duelo de demostrar cual de los dos era el mas fuerte de su equipo.

Lee y sasuke una extraña rivalidad principalmente porque lee aseguraba que el era la representación de guy y porlotanto sasuke era la de kakashi.

Y sakura con tenten quien esta vez era la pelirosa quien decía que existía una rivalidad porque aseguraba que tenten intentaba quitarle a su sasuke-kun.

Sea como sea el equipo siete y el equipo diez estaba en una rivalidad.

Rivalidad que se mantenía aun en estas partes de los examene chunin pues lee intentaba impresionar a sakura por considerarla la pareja de su rival y quiera quiarsela.

Cosa que a sasuke poco le importaba pero lee y su velocidad para el combate era algo que si le interesaba copiar.

…

El salón estaba bastante concurrido, había jóvenes y adultos listos para realizar las pruebas de los exámenes chunin.

Naruto. Por aquí. dijo akira saludando a naruto, junto con su equipo, hanabi había decido usar una cazadora color crema sobre sus ropas negras, con dos motivos, uno el diferenciarse más de su hermana y dos se había enterado que a naruto le gustaba ese color, sai por su parte sonreía, ante todo.

Sasuke y sakura entraron y rebasaron a naruto, los dos buscaron a personas conocidas en la habitación.

Por un lado, shikamaru, chouji e ino estaban sentados cerca de la esquina, por otro shino, hinata y kiba se había puesto de pie para recibir a los recién llegados.

Naruto olfateo el lugar y busco a personas conocidas.

El aroma de haku y el de kurotsuchi estaban presentes, además el de la rubia que viajaba con el otro jinchuriki también.

Además, algo olía como el, alguien olía semejante a él, pero no la podía localizar.

Veo que también lo notaste. Kiba susurro a naruto, los dos podían tener sus problemas y peleas, pero, aun así, eran amigos, además de que al ser los dos únicos con comportamientos animales, se podían entender más fácilmente.

Ahí dos olores que nos desagradan, no solo por su naturaleza, sino por su poder. Dijo kiba.

Lo note. Le respondió naruto.

Había dos concentraciones en el aula, una de gaara y la otra de una chica de cabello corto negro y mirada perdida, esta estaba sentada al lado de dos jóvenes, los tres con la insignia de oto.

Sasuke-kun no estas emocionado por los exámenes chunin. Le cuestiono muy entusiasmada Ino al uchiha. Aunque supongo que con un equipo con la frentona debe ser muy dificil el trabajar juntos. Comento la rubia.

Que dijiste Ino-cerda. Le reclamo sakura a la rubia.

Que fastido. Pensó shikamaru.

Mientras chouji comia una bolsa de papas.

Que molestas. Dijo sasuke, por las dos kunoichis.

Listo para todo no sasuke. Le cuestiono tenten al pelinegro.

Si y tu. Le respondio con cierta cortesía a la de bolas en su cabeza.

Tenten ten cuidado. Dijo lee. Seguro planea usarte para ganarle a gai sensei. Lee los intentaba separar.

Deja de molestar. Se quejó tenten de su compañero de equipo.

Es conveniente guardar las distancias.

Naruto-kun. Hinata se acercó a naruto. Estoy feliz de verte aquí. dijo neriviosa. Es dicir que los 12 novatos estamos juntos. Dijo corrigiéndose.

Yo tambien estoy feliz de estar aquí contigo naruto-kun. Hanabi ahora estaba mas cerca del rubio con blanco quizás demasiado cerca, pensó akira.

Hanabi y hinata se vieron retándose con la mirada.

Neji se aclaro la garganta para llamarles la atención.

Shino solo negó con la cabeza.

Goaa. Akamaru ladro en señal a kiba del aparente estado de las dos niñas.

Maldito suertudo. Pensó kiba mientras le gruñía a naruto.

Quien estaba rascándose la cabeza en búsqueda de paracitos.

Ustedes novatos sí que saben llamar la atención. Comento una voz que hizo que los 12 de konoha lo voltearan a ver.

Era un joven de lentes, cabello gris y uniforme negro.

Kabuto, soy un genin de konoha. Se presentó.

¿tu? Cuestiono Ino. No estás muy mayor. Dijo la rubia.

Este examen es brutal. Kabuto sonrió. Es mi quinta vez y con un equipo diferente mis compañeros murieron el examen pasado. Comento. Y ustedes novatos han llamado la atención. Señalo como la mayoría de ninjas los veía.

Parece que temen a una competencia. Dijo kiba mientras akamaru ladraba a sus palabras.

Muchos de aquí son peligrosos. Kabuto saco una baraja de su cintura. En mis múltiples exámenes he logrado recopilar información de casi todos los participantes. Comento. ¿alguien de quien desean saber información? Cuestiono el ninja de lentes.

Hanabi, alzo la mano.

Quiero saber sobre él. señalo a naruto.

Y yo de ti. Este le guiño un ojo.

Hanabi se sonrojo por eso.

Vale uno sencillo. Rio kabuto, buscando una tarjeta y haciéndola girar con chakra. Veamos.

Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki.

Padres Yondaime Hokage Minato Namikaze estado muerto.

Madre Kushina Uzumaki estado muerta.

Clase. Genin.

Edad. 14.

Nivel de chakra. S.

Kek gekai. No existe.

Keke getotta. Onse. Kori.

Misiones 4 A.

Compañeros de equipo. Uchiha sasuke. Sakura Harumo.

Notas. El sujeto tiene comportamientos animales y una tendencia a atacar sin miramientos.

Leyó kabuto.

La mayoría de los novatos veían a naruto sorprendidos, todos siempre habían pensado que era un huérfano, pero nunca habían pensado quien eran sus padres.

¿naruto? Le cuestiono Shikamaru. Porque no nos dijiste que eres hijo del cuarto. Le cuestiono el más listo de ellos todos sabían el nombre del cuarto hokage.

Nunca me lo preguntaron. Les respondió naruto alzando los hombros tranquilamente restándole importancia a la situación.

Acto seguido los novatos se fueron para atrás.

¿desde cuándo lo sabias? Le cuestiono sasuke conocía a naruto desde hace años y nunca había mencionado ese detalle.

La bola de pelos me lo dijo desde que tenía ocho años. Dijo naruto mientras golpeaba su estómago.

¿bola de pelos? Cuestiono Hinata al no entender a lo que se referia.

El kyubi está dentro de mí. Les respondió naruto. Pero le molesta que le diga bola de pelos aunque mas le molesta que lo llame por su nombre. Se rio naruto. Quien sabe a veces suelee ser muy agresivo.

Algunos se alejaron, ante estas palabras.

Lo veían con miedo, otros con curiosidad, pero la mayoría era miedo, el kyubi muchos recordaban lo que ese monstruo había hecho hace 14 años.

¿otra persona de la que quieras saber? Le cuestiono kabuto a Akira debido que que estaba interesado en la joven.

Yo sí. dijo naruto. De ella. Señalo a la chica de esta atrás.

Akira, hanabi, hinata, haku y kurotsuchi lo vieron molestas, ¿Por qué quería saber algo de una desconocida?

Que tenía ella para llamar la atención de naruto.

Bien veamos. Comento kabuto. Aquí esta.

Giro la tarjeta.

az.

Edad 16.

Clase. Genin de oto.

Nivel de chakra. Bajo.

Kekei gekai. Ninguno.

Kekei totta. Ninguno.

Misiones. 10 a.

Observaciones. Es una genin promedio.

Leyó kabuto.

Naruto no entendía, la carta estaba mal porque estaba claro que esa chica no era nada promedio.

Su energía no se sentía bien.

Aunque tal vez era el, después de todo su nigen y su dobtsu se habían separado, en estos momentos no era del todo él.

Y que hay de ese tipo. Dijo Sasuke señalando a Gaara, la duda aun lo carcomía que era lo que había aterrado a naruto.

Gaara Sabuku no.

Padres. Rasa Yondaime kazekage.

Clase. Genin suna

Edad. 14.

Nivel de chakra. S

Kekei gekai. Jiton

Misiones 54 d, 20 c 10 b 0 a.

Observaciones. No ha sido herido en ninguna misión, extrema precaución.

Dijo kabuto, ante lo escrito en la carta.

Los que prestaban atención a kabuto se sintieron aterrados.

Un genin que había hecho misiones B sin recibir un rasguño eso era algo impresiónate y aterrador al mismo tiempo.

De pronto algo paso.

Naruto y kiba se sujetaron los oídos, algo les molesto.

Kabuto fue lanzado contra la pared por una onda de viento invisible.

Kabuto no se podía poner de pie, sangre salía de sus oídos y sus lentes estaban rotos.

Anota esto. dijo un joven como momia, vistiendo una sudadera manga larga con una piel en su espalda. Todos los ninjas del sonido somos más peligrosos, que cualquiera. Le amenazo, la momia.

Kiba y naruto vieron el origen del ruido eran las manos del joven.

Tras de la momia había dos ninjas del sonido.

SILENCIO! Grito una imponente voz que alerto a todos en la sala incluso a los más experimentados.

Todos miraron como un hombre de gabardina negra, rostro lleno de cicatrizases y su banda ninja como pañoleta atada sobre su cabeza aparecía, el hombre se veía amenazante, todos estaban de acuerdo en ese aspecto.

Muy bien pequeños e insignificantes remedos de shinobis, será mejor que no haya más agresiones o yo mismo me encargare de los rebeldes ¿quedo claro? Cuestiono amenazado al vendado.

Como el cristal. Dijo la momia mientras el junto con sus compañeros de equipo se alejaban.

Bien escúchenme, porque solo lo repetiré una vez, cada uno tiene un numero en su folio de admisión al examen, busque el asiento con su número y siéntense, ¡pero YA DEBERIAN ESTAR SENTADOS! Les grito.

Todos corrieron a sus lugares.

En un ruido ensordecedor de sillas y mesas jalados todos los ninjas y kunoichis estaban en sus respectivos asientos.

Todos estaban mezclados.

Por lo que los equipos estaban separados.

Naruto tenía a un lado a hinata y al otro a un ninja de Iwa.

Sasuke estaba rodeado de ninjas de oto.

Sakura estaba al lado de kurotsuchi.

Hanabi estaba frente a Jirato.

Akira estaba sentada entre Kiba y Tenten.

Haku estaba alado de Neji e Ino.

Gaara y sus hermanos estaban entre la multitud.

Todos entre mezclados esperando instrucciones.

Pronto varios chunin pasaron a la sala con los exámenes escritos en sus manos.

Los pasaron, junto con los lápices.

Bien escorias, escuchen bien, la parte escrita del examen constara de un sistema de reducción de puntos, todos los miembros deben pasar con una calificación mayor a 5 puntos, el examen constara de 10 preguntas nueve escritas y una décima se las diré al final de la sección, las reglas son simples, nada de trampas para eso están los centinelas a los lados del salón, aquel miembro del equipo que sea cachado haciendo trampa será sacado, junto con todo su equipo, si son tan iditas para dejar que los atrapen haciendo trampa no merecen ser llamados shinobis.. Termino de hablar el hombre. Si quieren ser shinobis deben ser considerados los mejores, si alguno de ustedes saca cero todos caen. Anuncio. No lo olvide, demuéstrenos de lo que son capaces.

Murmullos se escucharon.

Eso es injusto. Dijo Temari alzándose de su mesa.

Reglas son reglas. Dijo Ibiki. Bien. Puso un reloj con forma de gato. Tiene tres horas, ya. Puso el reloj a correr. ¡INICIEN!

Grito el hombre y todos voltearon sus exámenes.

Apenas leerlas de dieron cuenta de su complejidad, este examen incluía valores matemáticos, cálculos complejos y redacción precisa.

Estaba claro que era muy difícil.

Veamos. Sakura inicia leer su examen. Concéntrate sakura, aquí les demuestras quien eres. Penso.

Esto es complicado. Sasuke vio a naruto, quien parecía algo pensativo, sasuke a veces dudaba del verdadero nivel de conocimiento de naruto, después de todo, lo criaron unos monos.

Bola de pelos cállate. Le gritaba naruto al kyubi dentro de su mente mas concentrado en ella que en la prueba escrita.

Dile a la cosa de las nieves que no se acerque. Le grito Kurama molesto a naruto.

Mientras el zorro estaba corriendo en su jaula, siendo perseguido por Kori, o bueno la manifestación de lo que quedaba del demonio del hielo, un tipo de hibrido mezcla de oso, mamut, lobo, bisonte y gorila, pero el ser apenas era una cria de unos pocos meses y por eso insistía en jugar con el kyubi.

Cállense, no me dejan concentrarme en el examen. Dijo naruto iniciando a leerlo. Número uno, descifrar este código. Respondió naruto la pregunta. Veamos la dos. Siguió con el examen.

La línea C indica la trayectoria de una shuriken. Leía en su mente sasuke. Lanzada al enemigo B por el ninja A sentado en la sima de un árbol de cien metros de alto, describe y formula la trayectoria si B estuviera en el punto C, D, E leyó sasuke. E indica el alcanza máximo de la shuriken y explica como llego a esa resolución.

¿Qué mierda es esto! grito en su mente hanabi, ella era lista y hábil pero estas preguntas eran demasiado pesadas para ella.

Estos son problemas integrados basados en física y matemática avanzada. Pensó Kurotsuchi respondiendo los problemas con un dolor de cabeza.

Cada uno es más difícil que el anterior. Haku sonrió en su rostro helado y suspiro bajando la temperatura.

No sé por dónde comenzar estos problemas. Akira estaba girando su lápiz, intentando entender el problema tres.

Naruto se detuvo y el también exhalo bajando la temperadora, pero haku ella hizo subir la temperatura.

Sasuke, akira y sakura, sintieron el cambio de temperatura tan sutil y entendieron el mensaje de que esto no era lo que parecía.

Es como si quisieran que copiáramos. Pensaba sakura debido a que no encontraba otra forma de resolver los problemas, que le estaban causando dolor de cabeza. Es una trampa.

No tiene sentido. Porque te bajan puntos por copiar, con mayor valor que el de una respuesta incorrecta. Pensaba sasuke. Los centinelas solo anotan cuando uno está copeando, es mucho. Intentaba encontrar la respuesta.

Mucho escándalo por copear, más que por el examen en sí. completo la línea de pensamientos de sasuke Akira. Sería lógico que si se descubre a alguien hacer trampa se eliminen a la primera, pero. Entonces iniciaron a recordar lo que dijo Ibiki.

La mayoría en la habitación se inició a dar cuenta del verdadero objetivo.

El examen no era de conocimientos, no era un examen para obtener información.

Naruto bajo la temperatura.

Haku la bajo más.

Y naruto la subió.

El equipo de naruto y haku entendían el mensaje, debían iniciar a copear para obtener las respuestas.

Salvo sakura quien era la que tenía mayores probabilidades de no equivocarse.

El examen real es obtener la respuesta. Pensó Akira.

¿pero quién las tiene todas? Cuestiono Hanabi, mientras activaba su byakugan y bajaba la cabeza, sus venas oculares eran fáciles de ver.

Sharingan. Akira y sasuke activaron al mismo tiempo su sharingan.

Mientras kankuro iniciaba a usar a su falso centinela, gaara generaba un ojo de arena.

Lee y tenten usaban unos espejos en el techo.

¿cómo los pusieron sin ser vistos ni idea?

Akamaru le ladraba las respuestas a Kiba, shino usaba insectos.

Los ninjas de oto sus habilidades con el sonido para replicar los movimientos, usar el sonido para imitar el movimiento de los lápices o simplemente escuchar murmullos de las respuestas.

Naruto, intentaba obtenerlas a su manera, al bajar y subir la temperatura, con cada movimiento de los lápices estaban dejando un patrón invisible, ahora tenía que unir el patrón.

Haku cero sus ojos y los volvió a abrir para ver el patrón de calor de cada ser, sonrió al detectar el truco de naruto y suspiro un poco para complicárselo.

Naruto gruño por lo que haku hizo.

El Kaguya usaba los movimientos de los huesos para obtener las respuestas.

Chojuro no necesitaba copiar.

Temari tampoco.

Hinata al lado de naruto iniciaba a ver como este parecía molesto, a mitad de la pregunta cinco.

Korin, no muerdas a Kurama. Le gritaba naruto en su mente al cachorro de yokai.

QUIEN TE DIO PERMISO DE LLAMARME POR MI, AHHH gritaba kurama mientras era mordido en una pierna por el yokai. Pequeño demonio. Kurama se comio a kori, pero el demonio le mordio la lengua si que lo escupio.

Naruto en la cabeza los intentaba separar.

Una shuriken paso entre los dos.

Naruto ladeo la cabeza.

Dejando que esta perforara tras de sí.

¡que! Grito otro gennin de la hoja sorprendido ¡qué te pasa! Le grito al centinela.

Fuera. Le dijo Izumo quien era centinela en esta prueba. 5 errores y fuera, tú y tu equipo. Comento.

El gennin tenía miedo, mientras sus compañeros de equipo se ponían de pie y lo sujetaban para sacarlo de la habitación.

Números 27, 23 y 46 fuera. Iniciaron a hablar lo centinelas y poco a poco equipos se iniciaban a salir.

No como que copie. Grito un ninja de la arena. Como pueden estar seguros de ello, me están confundiendo. Le grito.

Antes de que el centinela de rostro vendado, lo golpeara.

Lo siento, pero yo no cometo errores como tu mi amigo. Le comento el ninja mientras sacaban al shinobi de la arena.

Todos seguían intentando copiar, sin ser detectados.

Pero a los ojos de Ibiki los que mejor lo estaban haciendo, eran Gaara, Los Hyuga, los Uchiha, naruto y la chica de Kiri.

Kankuro fue escoltado al baño por su centinela falso.

Mientras el reloj corría.

Finalmente fueron los 15 minutos.

Veo que solo quedan los más apropiados. Ibiki sonrió. Es hora del espectáculo principal. Hablo ESCUCHEN BIEN ES HORA DE LA PREGUNTA DIEZ. Hablo para que todos le prestaran atención. La pregunta final.

Todos estaban atentos.

Pero antes de hacerles esta pregunta, incluiré dos reglas más. Comento ibiki.

Rápido kankuro o te perderás la última pregunta y de nada servirá tu acordeón. Pensó temari.

La puerta se abrió.

O finalmente volvió. Ibiki solo veía al falso centinela y luego a kankuro quien se vio nervioso por un segundo. Espero que haya encontrado la visita al baño, muy esclarecedora.

Kankuro estaba nervioso, había sido descubierto.

Toma asiento. Ordeno ikibi.

Kankuro camino a su asiento y le paso discretamente un acordeón a temari.

Estas reglas son únicas para la pregunta diez y traten de no asustarse mucho. Comento ibiki.

/en la torre del hokage/

Los senseis estaban reunidos en una habitación intercambiando historias.

Se siente tranquilo sin los chicos. Comento kakashi. Hasta los extraño comento.

Azuma estaba fumando.

Antes de que te des cuenta, volverán. Sonrió azuma.

´porque dices eso. Cuestiono kakashi.

El primer sensor este año, es Ibiki. Comento tirando la ceniza de su cigarro.

Sus oportunidades son pocas. Pensó kakashi. excelente veamos cómo le va al lado de ese sádico. Comento kakashi.

Sádico Ibiki. Cuestiono kurenai.

Cierto eres una jounin reciente. Dijo Azuma a kurenia. No no te preguntarías porque es sádico.

Kurenai lo vio ofendida.

Pues si soy ignorante, ¿quiénes s ibiki? Comento la oji roja.

Ibiki es lo que se conoce como un especialista. Kakashi suspiro.

¿en qué? Cuestiono la mujer.

Azuma inhalo un poco de su cigarro.

Interrogación y tortura. Le explico azuma.

Kurenai tenía miedo por sus genin.

No tortura a nadie físicamente durante el examen, pero él no lo necesita, es famoso por que puede destruir la mente de cualquiera, por eso es el capitán de la división ambu de tortura y el cuerpo de interrogación de la aldea de la hoja, Ibiki morimo. Comento azuma.

…

Mientras eso pasaba los gennin no eran los únicos que se había quedado sin tiempo.

Hiruzen había aplazado el anuncio oficial hasta los exámenes chunin, pero ya era tiempo de contar toda la verdad sobre naruto.

¿pero cómo lo haría?

El hokage veía al joven rubio y blanco atravesó de su esfera de cristal, como ese niño causaba tantos problemas sin ser concierte de ello.

…

Aquí están las reglas de la pregunta 10, primera regla, pueden o no decidir participar en la pregunta diez.

¡Vaya y cuál es la trampa! Le grito temari.

Ibiki sonrió.

Si no participan en la pregunta 10, todas las preguntas anteriores serán cero, en otras palabras, fallarán la misión. Termino de hablar. Todo el equipo fallara.

Todos iniciaron a murmurar y protestar.

Eso no es una opción! Le grito hanabi.

¡Es una orden! Giro Akira.

¿Quién tomaría la opción de retirarse! Le grito Chojuro.

Haku sonrió, ese hombre le recordaba a zabuza.

¡No tan rápido, todavía no he terminado, si aceptan la pregunta diez y fallan, no podrán presentar el examen chunin de nuevo! Grito

Naruto abrió los ojos y automáticamente sus armas se lanzaron contra Ibiki.

Naruto las sujeto porque querían decapitarlo.

Todos estaba congelados del miedo.

Lo siento mis espadas, son mas temperamentales que yo. Naruto las regreso a su cintura. Yo quemaría todo el lugar.

Ibiki no vio con miedo al niño sino con cierta risa interna.

Eso no se vale Ridículo. Le dijo Kiba. Ya muchos lo han presentado antes. Señalo a Kabuto.

Ibiki se inició a reír tétricamente.

Pero yo no había supervisado el examen. Hablo firmemente. Yo no hacia las reglas, pero ahora si, como les dije si no quieren hacerlo no lo hagan, si no tienen la confianza necesaria, no lo hagan, pueden volver a intentarlo en un año. Se inició a reír Ibiki.

Pero si no la presentamos tendremos que esperar un año, pero si fallamos no podremos ser chunin. Pensaba sakura.

Sasuke estaba analizando la situación.

Y naruto intentaba contener a sus espadas, quienes querían asegurar o mejor para su dueño.

Aquí va la pregunta 10, quienes no quieran responderla, levanten la mano y lárguense. Ordeno. Su número será tomado y podrán irse.

Todos se preguntaban cuál era la pregunta.

Naruto estaba planteandose abandonar el no quería ser un gennin.

Yo no puedo. Le genin se puso de pie al lado de naruto. Lo siento amigos Genai, taki. Inicio a llorar.

Numero 50 145 y 170 fuera. Dijo el centinela.

Yo tampoco puedo. Se puso de pie un ninja del pasto.

210, 12 y 198 fuera. Dijo otro centinela.

Yo también.

Yo me largo.

Poco a poco más personas iniciaron a abandonar el lugar.

….

Ibiki, es un experto en torturarte, con tus propias ideas, haciéndote pesar que lo que no crees correcto lo sea, te obliga a ir contra quien eres. Comento azuma.

…

Naruto estaba algo cavilativo, sasuke si quería ser un ninja quería llegar a ser un ambu para matar a Itachi, sakura lo seguiría, pero a él no le importa estar aquí, porque no se rendía para que sus compañeros tuvieran una oportunidad.

Naruto alzo la mano.

Para sorpresa de todo.

Si. dijo ibiki a naruto.

¿quieres dejar de intentar atemorizar a todos? Le cuestiono naruto.

Deberías renunciar. Le dijo ibiki con voz de mando.

Tu puedes ser el más fuerte y el más peligroso en este momento. Comento naruto. Puedes ser nuestro enemigo, pero te superamos en número. Dijo naruto. Uno no puede controlar todo un territorio con solo miedo, porque siempre hay una forma de vencer a cualquier enemigo, todos aquí llegamos a este punto superando tu primera prueba. Naruto estaba serio. Todos superaremos esta última pregunta, todos juntos te podemos vencer. Le miró fijamente.

Las pobras de naruto habían tenido un cierto efecto en quienes lo rodeaban.

Todos tenían esperanza de nuevo.

Se vean decididos a no rendirse.

Solo con unas palabras les dio un poco de valor. 86 más los míos. Ibiki vio a todos los centinelas y estos asentían.

Vaya vaya, debo admirar su determinación. Ibiki hablo firmemente. Solo me queda algo que decirles. Golpeo su escritorio con sus manos.

Aterrando a todos.

Todos ustedes pasaron el examen. Comento.

….

QUEE! Gritaron akira y hanabi.

Naruto se dio un cabezazo en la mesa.

Algunos se fueron de lado.

Sakura se jalaba en cabello.

Sasuke soltó el lápiz.

UN segundo que acaba de pasar. sakura se puso de pie y la décima pregunta!

Ibiki se inició a reír genuinamente.

Aterrando a todos.

Nunca existió, al menos no escrita. Sonrió mostrando los dientes y cerrando los ojos. De hecho, la respuesta es quedarse, esa es la décima pregunta. Comento.

¿hummm? Comento kurotsuchi, totalmente confundida, ni su abuelo era tan sádico.

AGUARDA UN ISTANTE, ESTE TROSO DE PAPEL NO TIENE VALOR! Le grito temari alzando el papel totalmente molesto por la jaqueca que le había causado el examen. ¡Solo era una pérdida de tiempo estas nueve preguntas!

No claro que no. ibiki metió las manos en su gabardina. Su objetivo era simple, mostrar las habilidades para rastrear y obtener información del enemigo sin ser notados, bajo cualquier situación.

Temari lo vio.

Claro eso lo explica todo. Comento con sarcasmo la rubia.

Me explico, los teníamos que avaluar individualmente y como un equipo, por eso el valor del examen era de como trabajaban como un equipo aun cundo estuvieran separados. Comento. Así que vimos cómo se comunicaban, como tomaban decisiones y también queríamos saber sus reacciones durante el examen ante la presión.

Claro por eso no me preocupe por en ningún momento. Dijo naruto.

Haku, akira y sakura lo vieron molestas.

Temari y hanabi soltaron una risa.

Y hinata solo sonrió feliz a su lado.

Si así es, de hecho, si lo notaron las preguntas eran tan difíciles que casi ningún gennin serían capases de contestarlas imagino que notaron que la única forma de pasar el examen era copiando, hacer trampa sin ser notados era la única opción, solo había dos personas entre ustedes con las respuestas. Señalo a unos gennin. Son chunnin entrenados a quien copiar.

No había razón para no notarlos. Dijo naruto, aunque él nunca noto quien tenía todas las respuestas y solo había contestado a medias el examen.

Los que fueran sorprendidos reprobaban, mejor no copiar, que copiar tontamente. Ibiki se quitó su banda ninja, mostrando su cabeza, toda llena de cicatrices. La información, es el arma más valiosa en una batalla.

Todos veían sus cicatrices.

Dependiendo de cómo la manejen, de la información depende el éxito o el fracaso de una misión. Señalo sus cicatrices. Y a veces arriesgaran su vida para obtenerla.

Tantas cicatrices. Sasuke estaba sorprendido. Piquetes, cicatrices, quemaduras, que horrible.

Por supuesto siempre deben cuestionar la fuente de la información, la obtenida del enemigo, no siempre es certera. Comento. Siempre tengan esto en mente, la información incorrecta, puede ser peor que la desinformación, puede llevarlos a la muerte y a sus cámaras o al fin de una aldea, es por eso que los puse a prueba de sobrevivir al copiar y obtener información, es por eso que lo hice. Ibiki se ató su banda a la cabeza.

Pero aun no entiendo la décima pregunta. Dijo temari.

¿enserio?, la décima pregunta es el centro del examen, seguro lo notaron. Ibiki alzo las manos.

Claro, que lo notamos. Dijo sakura.

La décima pregunta se basaba en cómo se relacionaban como equipo, que al final les daba dos opciones continuar o desistir de la misión, ambas difíciles, continuar y fallar llevándose a todo el equipo con ustedes, o arriesgarse para intentar contestar y de fallar ya no poder ser chunin, una decisión difícil, pero es una que un chunin toma día a día. Ibiki camino por el salón.

Por ejemplo. Ibiki inicio a recordar. En una misión para obtener un documento de una fortaleza enemiga, no tienen idea de cuantos son, si los planos son correctos o si el documento en verdad está ahí, con el enemigo esperándolos guiados a una trampa, tienen dos opciones esperar y vivir un día mas, pueden escoger evitar el peligro no. grito los ultima parte Ibiki. Abra muchas misiones que parecerán suicidas si las consideran, no deben pensar en eso, solo cumplan la meta, con valor y disciplina, esas son las cualidades de cualquier chunnin que encabeza un equipo.

Todos los presentes lo veían fijamente.

Aquellos quienes tomen la opción más fácil, aquellos quienes duden al enfrentar al enemigo, aquellos quienes se preocupen por las vidas de su equipo contra el enemigo, aquellos que prefieran sus vidas a tomar la misión, no merecen ser chunin, no mientras yo esté aquí y para el resto de desdés, quienes no se dieron por vencidos en la décima pregunta, los declaro capaces de cruzar la primera puerta para ser un chunin, sigan adelante, concluyo la primera parte del examen chunin, solo me resta desearles suerte.

Todos gritaron en celebración por las palabras de Ibiki.

¡Estupendo!1 grito naruto.

Ibiki sonrió, le agradaba naruto.

Y de pronto la ventana exploto.

Varias kunas perforaron la pared y una manta negra colgaba de sus extremos.

Una mujer se encontraba envuelta en la manta y se liberó cuando esta se clavó.

Ibiki se que tras la manta.

Tan ansiosa como siempre. Dijo el ambu.

Muy bien. Dijo alguien con alegría, era una mujer de cabello morado, atributos considerables, ropa que dejaban poco a la imaginación. Chicos y chicas, no hay tiempo que ¡TU! Grito señalando a naruto.

¡Asa!naruto se escondió bajo la mesa. ¡TU! La loca de la serpiente.

Anko se sentía molesta por el insulto, pero tenía que seguir con su presentación que había ensayado toda la noche.

Para celebrar, yo seré su próximo sensor, Anko Mitarashi. Señalo la manta.

Que tenía las palabras escritas, su sexy y letal segundo sensor la domadora de serpientes Anko Mitarashi. Están listos para el segundo examen. Alzo su puño al aire. Bien, ¡entonces síganme! Les ordeno.

Naruto seguía bajo mesa, mientras todos estaban congelados del shock que les causo la mujer.

Te adelantaste como siempre. Le regaño Ibiki mientras salía tras la manta.

Anko se sonrojo molesta por ser regañada como una niña.

Bien una gritona. Pensó sakura. Loca, a quien me recuerda.

Vaya son demasiados. Comento mirando cuantos eran. Ibiki dejaste que todo este pasara? Comento. Tu examen fue fácil, la edad te esta suavizando. Le reclamo.

Ibiki sonrió.

Puede ser, que los candidatos de este año, son mejores que de años anteriores. Comento.

Jumm. Murmuro anko. Ya lo veremos. Veía fijamente a naruto quien salió bajo la mesa. No se ven así, antes de que yo acabe, más de la mitad morirán.

¿más de la mitad? Cuestiono Akira.

enserio. Dijo Hanabi.

Enserio, anko grito con voz de mando. Miren gusanos, las cosas fueron fáciles, pero desde ahora, todo se tornará más peligroso, aquí es donde la gente muere, a partir de mañana al amanecer, todos su senseis serán notificados de que pasaron y donde nos veremos. Anko se enredó en su propia manta. Pueden irse. Les ordeno.

Y todos basaron el salón.

….

Eso fue intenso. Dijo naruto estirándose.

El equipo siete había tomado rumbos diferentes todos querían descansar.

¡No te escaparas pervertido! Grito anko saltando contra naruto.

Alfa! Grito tsume saltando contra naruto.

Naruto no supo en que momento finalmente tsume lo había atrapado, pero lo atrapo junto con Anko.

Naruto estaba atrapado entre las dos mujeres.

Entre sus dos pechos, mientras los tres estaban en un incómodo sándwich.

Etto. Dijo una ambu de cabello morado viéndolos fijamente.

Los tres la vieron.

El hokage pide una audiencia con usted naruto-san. Explico.

Gracias. dijo naruto iniciando a correr de las dos mujeres.

Vuelve! Grito tsume persiguiéndolo.

¡Te asesinare! Grito anko también siguiéndolo.

….

Haku estaba caminando por la aldea de la hoja observando todo, zabuza san, había ido a beber acompañado de kakashi y un sujeto con cabello de hongo, por lo que ella podía disfrutar de un día libre antes de la segunda parte del examen.

Este lugar, era tan tranquilo.

Parecía que, aunque había un gran dolor en los corazones de las personas, estas aun sonreían a pesar de todo.

Su camino se vio mezclado con el de otra genin.

O al menos eso desea ser.

Kurotsuchi estaba caminado en la aldea, escapando de los dos genin que su abuelo Onoki le había asignado para vigilarla en la aldea.

Hola. Dijo kurotsuchi algo nerviosa.

Hola. Respondió haku con su tono sereno de siempre.

Yo bueno, estaba escondiéndome de mis perseguidores y bueno. Se veía nerviosa. No se hacia dónde está el este y hacia hay esta la embajada. Comento.

Porque no preguntas por la zona de embajadas. Sugirió Haku.

Me suelo perder, cuando pregunto por direcciones. Comento kurotsuchi.

Bueno, te acompaño. Dijo haku no tenía nada mejor que hacer.

Si, vamos. Dijo kurotsuchi, pero su estómago sonó. ¿Pasamos por algo de comer primero? Le cuestiono.

Tú pagas. Le respondió haku ella no tenía dinero como todos en kiri.

Por supuesto. Dijo la kunoichi de Iwa deseando comer.

Claro. Sonrió la kunoichi de Kiri.

Y las dos buscaron un lugar donde comer.

….

Hanabi y akira estaban en una misión auto impuesta.

Buscar a una presunta doble akira.

Todo esto inicio cuando varios restaurantes le ofrecían comida u objetos por volver a ellos cuando, nunca los había visitado, comerciante si personas la conocían en la aldea y algunas mujeres le preguntaban por su novio.

Además, estaba el hecho de las citas en varios restaurantes los días que ella no estaba en la aldea.

Solo podía significar una espía que estaba intentando secuestrar a naruto.

Haciéndose pasar por akira, las dos niñas buscan respuestas y por eso estaban en un piyama da en la residencia Uchiha.

Conseguir el permiso de hiashi para quedarse en la casa de los uchihas había sido muy difícil, pero hanabi se sorprendió cuando su padre acepto, al saber que naruto visitaba frecuentemente la casa.

Bien veamos. Hanabi y Akira ya habían terminado de armar sus provisiones pera mañana y ahora solo se centraban en buscar alguna explicación para la falsa akira.

Quien quiera que haya sido, conocía a akira, debía oler como ella o semejante para engañar a naruto y debía ser capaz de imitarla.

Mmm, estas muy callada Hanabi-chan. Comento Akira.

Es sobre naruto. Comento la ojiperla. He estado pensando lo que significa que sea hijo del cuarto hokage. Parecía distraída. Intentaran meterlo en el programa de restitución de clanes. Comento.

Akira conocía el reglamento del programa, debido a que desde que tenía memoria la había intentado meter en él.

Vamos dudo que el hokage lo permita. Sonrió akira. Bien vamos a. akira inicio a ver su aliento.

Hanabi también.

Vieron la ventana, estaba nevando.

Pero es julio. Dijo Akira.

Salieron y vieron el edificio del hokage cubierto por una gran cúpula de hielo.

Había varios ambus intentando entrar.

Alguno lanzaba jutsus Katon en un intento de romper el hielo, pero este se reparaba tan rápido como se derretía.

Las estructuras parecían no querer ceder.

Vaya que naruto-kun está enojado. Dijo haku mientras acompañaba a kurotsuchi a su embajada.

Pasaron varios minutos hasta que el hielo se derritió y la nieve paro.

Naruto salió caminando molesto del edificio, ante las miradas de todos los presentes, algunos corrieron para ver el estado del hokage.

Mientras nadie se acercó a naruto, por el miedo de que este los congelara.

Naruto regreso a su cueva y se dio una gran sorpresa al ver como esta se había transformado por dentro.

Parecía que los zorros y monos había iniciado a reformar toda la cueva, puliendo las paredes, derrumbando algunas partes y ahuecando otras, haciendo una especie de vivienda en el interior de la cueva.

Naruto solo se acomodó en una cueva donde sus cosas habían sido arrumbadas y se fue a dormir, necesitaba tener fuerzas para mañana.

Mientras tanto en su oficina el hokage recordaba la conversación con naruto.

/hace una hora/

Hiruzen Sarutobi estaba sentado en su oficina con su bola de cristal viendo como naruto finalmente llegaba a su oficina.

El Hokage tenía todo ensayado, listo para hablar con naruto, sobre todo.

Hokage. Saludo naruto una vez entrando a la oficina.

Naruto. Hiruzen prendió su pipa necesitaba la ayuda del tabaco para mantenerse tranquilo durante toda la conversación.

Que quieres. Le cuestionó el rubio.

Hablar contigo. El hokage le invito a sentarse frente a él.

Naruto lo hizo.

Bueno, por lo que he escuchado ya sabes quienes son tus padres. Comento al hecho de que lo había declarado a los cuatro vientos durante la primera prueba delos exámenes chunin.

Si. dijo naruto algo molesto con el anciano. El kyubi me conto quienes eran, algo que tú nunca hiciste. Le dijo molesto.

Era por tu seguridad, si los enemigos de tu padre se hubieran enterado. Le comento el hokage totalmente serio.

Si claro, por mi seguridad de las demás naciones y que hay de la propia aldea. Le comento el rubio. El enemigo del que me debías proteger, no era extrajera, estaba en tu propio territorio. Le reclamo.

Ninguno de los dos se enteró que el hielo inicio a aparecer alrededor del edificio.

La aldea no es tu enemiga naruto, tus padres murieron defendiéndola, deberías respetar sus memorias. Le reclamo el hokage.

Respeto a quienes fueron, mas no los respeto a ellos. Le dijo naruto. Para mí solo es una cara gigante de piedra en una montaña y de mi madre solo he visto una foto. Le reclamo naruto. No he contratado información de ellos.

Era para tu protección. Le informo Hiruzen.

Mi protección, claro, porque no me dices para que me llamaste. Le cuestiono ya molesto naruto.

Debido a que pásate la primera parte los exámenes chunin, por órdenes de daimio sin importar cuál sea el resultado del examen, se te tiene que informar de tu legado. Hiruzen puso dos rollos en la mesa. Son dos cartas escritas por tus padres. Hiruzen esperaba que naruto leyera los rollos con ansias.

Pero naruto ni siquiera los toco.

Vamos sarutobi, no soy un perro al que le puedas dar un hueso y ser feliz, yo soy un simio, cuando quiero algo lo obtengo por mí mismo, cuando algo no me interesa lo ignoro y cuando algo me molesta lo rompo, así es como soy, así que deja de darle vueltas al asunto y dime la verdadera razón por la que me hiciste llamar viejo. Le contesto molesto naruto.

Sarutobi suspiro, en que momento el niño alegre que quería ser hokage, cambio al joven rebelde y agresivo frente a él y por alguna razón no lo podía culpar, era como si este fuera el resultado más probable a lo que debía suceder, ¿Cómo puedes controlar a alguien que sabe tus mentiras?

Naruto por su parte veía al anciano fijamente, aun con su edad y poder, no se podía escapar de los problemas de la vejes.

El mono astuto, estaba frente al simio salvaje.

Que sabes acerca del P.R.C.R.K cuestiono el hokage.

El programa de restauraciones clanes en riesgo de Konoha, instaurado por el segundo hokage después de la derrota de konoha durante la segunda guerra shinobi que causo la muerte de la mayoría del clan senju al no existir en ese entonces el programa de los ninjas médicos. Le dijo naruto.

Sarutobi sonrió.

Pusiste atención al maestro que te asigne he. comento.

Pongo atención cuando algo me conviene. Le explico naruto.

Bueno el P.R.C.R tiene entre sus reglas la de mantener al máximo la probabilidad de supervivencia de los clanes de la aldea, en especial los cuatro clanes fundadores, los Senju, los Uchiha, los Sarutobi y lo Uzumaki, pero como tú y yo sabemos los uchiha se pueden negar a participar, los sarutobi estamos en números amarillos y la ultima representante del clan senju es estéril. Dijo sarutobi.

Y que hay en mi caso ¿eh? Le cuestiono naruto. Soy el ultimo uzumaki y el ultimo Namikaze.

Eso es cierto, en tu caso, no puedes negarte a participar en el programa de restauración de clanes en riesgo. Le dijo sarutobi.

Si puedo. Dijo naruto.

No no puedes. El hokage uso su voz de mando. Es una orden directa del Daimio, para que seas reconocido como ultimo de tu clan y se te de acceso al legado de tus padres, tu participación en el programa es obligatoria. Sarutobi se acabó su tabaco.

¿Y si me suicido? Le cuestiono naruto.

Automáticamente el kyubi y las cadenas le gruñeron molestas.

Vale. naruto capto el mensaje.

Ahora. dijo sarutobi. El número mínimo de mujeres con las que tienes que copular. Sarutobi se sentía raro al decir esa palabra. Son tres, de hecho, desde que los nobles y los clanes se enteraron ya hay algunas solicitudes. Explico y señalo una pila de papeles en una mesa de la oficina..

Es todo tres. Dijo naruto aliviado.

De parte del clan uzumaki. Explico sarutobi.

¿a qué te refieres con parte del clan uzumaki? Cuestiono naruto.

Veras, naruto tu padre como hokage se hizo de muchos enemigos e intento tener muchos aliados. Explico. Por parte de sus aliados propuso dos acuerdos uno para Suna que era un pacto de libre comercio sellado con un matrimonio político. El hokage le extendió un pergamino con el sello de suna. Otro para Kiri un tratado de apoyo económico también sellado con un matrimonio político. Le puso otro rollo este con el sello de kiri.

Naruto estaba molesto, por primera vez en mucho tiempo deseo que su padre estuviera vivo, para matarlo el mismo.

¿Y de sus enemigos? Cuestiono naruto.

Chico listo. sarutobi rio un poco. Como crees que se creó el pacto de no agresión Iwa-kono. Explico sarutobi.

¡Me usaste de dote! Naruto golpeo la mesa y la congelo.

Hiruzen exhalo humo caliente para derretir el hielo.

Los sacrificios deben hacerse en las negociaciones naruto. Hiruzen le puso un quinto pergamino con el símbolo de Iwa. Estos tres matrimonios son por obligación para continuar con el linaje Namikaze. Comento.

¿Entonces con estas tres me tengo que cazar sí o sí? naruto estaba más que molesto.

Pero aun estas de oportunidad de elegir a tres mujeres. Le explico el hokage colocando el ultimo pergamino. Es lo mejor para la aldea. Termino la conversación.

Lo mejor sería que estuvieras tres metros bajo tierra. naruto salió molesto de la habitación, llevándose consigo los seis pergaminos.

Hiruzen no respondió.

Nunca espero que esa fuera la respuesta de naruto.

/en el bosque de konoha/

¿Todo está listo he? comento una mujer con uniforme de la aldea del pasto, un sombrero de paja en la cabeza y una cuerda morada en la cintura.

Le prometo que no le fallare Orochimaru-sama. Comento Haz, la pelinegra.

Claro que si mi niña, claro que sí. orochimaru termino el sello en es estomago de haz.

Había sido difícil.

Muestras de serpiente, cocodrilo, lobo gris, águila, tigre y gorila.

Orochimaru, consideraba que cuando estuviera listo, la criatura que surgiría de Haz seria perfecta, solo faltaba un pequeño detalle, del cual sus ninjas ya se habían encargado.

Aquí esta. dijo un ninja de oto, trayendo una extraña vasija morada.

1000 almas el precio para el nacimiento de un biju artificial.

/en la cueva de naruto/

El rubio se había despertado, no podía dormir, bien, sin poder evitarlo, tenía que saciar su curiosidad.

¿Quiénes era aquellas que se casarían con el sí o sí?

Tomo el pergamino de Iwa.

La primera parte eran una serie de tratados, reglas y demás cosas que no leyó. Que eran casi todo el pergamino, hasta que al final venia una ficha kunoichi y unas fotos.

¡PORQUE! Grito naruto.

/en la embajada de Iwa/

Donde está el baño. Kurotsuchi se despertó y bajo al baño, pero se perdió y termino en la biblioteca. Baño!. grito buscando el lugar y terminar en el pateo de la embajada y con la puerta cerrada.

/en la cueva de naruto/

Vamos esto no puede ser tan malo. Naruto abrió el de Suna.

Dentro estaba una copia de la carta de su padre, el contrato y la ficha de la kunoichi.

Era rubia se veía algo linda si admitía, pero su rostro serio le quitaba algo de atractivo, además de eso incluía un tipo de lista como si describieran un objeto, con sus habilidades y potenciales.

Siguió leyendo y noto una foto que decía familia.

Era la hermana del pelirrojo peligro.

Mierda. dijo naruto molesto.

/ en la embajada de Suna/

Temari estaba soñando que estrangulaba a su padre por obligarla a casarse por el bien de su aldea.

/ en la cueva de naruto/

Bien la tercera es la vencida. Naruto abrió el pergamino de Kiri.

Dentro había una larga carta escrita hace quien sabe cuánto tiempo, un agradecimiento del parte de la actual mizukage y una ficha de la kunoichi.

Glup. Naruto trago hondo.

/en el hotel de los ninjas de kiri/

Zabuza afilaba lentamente su espada, esperando a que haku se durmiera para ir a matar al rubio, por atreverse a casarse con su hija, falsa.

Aun no te duermes. Dijo zabuza.

No. Respondió haku o bueno un clon de hielo de haku la original dormia profundamente.

/en la cueva de naruto/

¡Porque mierda hiciste esto! naruto le grito al rostro de piedra del hokage. ¡Toda mi vida, espere saber algo de ti y lo primero que en verdad se es que me usaste como tributo para tus planes! Le grito molesto.

Naruto vio el pergamino de su padre.

Ya es muy tarde. Naruto se volvió a cobijar. No vale la pena. Cerro los ojos.

Pero la curiosidad no lo dejaba dormir tranquilo.

Al final su curiosidad gano y leyó las cartas.

Su rostro paso en distintos gestos desde odio, a comprensión y un poco de tristeza, pero al final volvió a su común rostro de simplemente comprensión, no era que le importara.

Nunca le importaron verdaderamente sus padres, bueno si lo hicieron, pero eso era hace muchos inviernos, cuando esperaba que regresaran por el de alguna manera, cuando lo deseaba por sobre todas las cosas y cuando supo quiénes eran se emocionó, pero la realidad era que no podía decirle a nadie quien le creía.

Con el tiempo y conforme no supo nada mas de ellos, simplemente le dejaron de importar.

Al final su padre era solo un rostro de piedra gigante que todos los genin limpiaban al menos una vez al mes y de su madre sabía que era temperamental, solo eso, nunca pudo saber nada más.

Esos datos eran secretos.

Ahora tras leer las cartas.

Se sentía decepcionado, imagino que eso es lo que sienten los niños en sus cumpleaños cuando no reciben un regalo deseado, el nunca había recibido regalos por lo que pensaba que esa debía ser la sensación una mezcla de tristes, decepción, rencor, amargura y comprensión.

Al final de la noche.

Leer las cartas le había servido para dos cosas.

Para nada y para nada.

Estaba como al inicio.

Pero porque, aun así, su corazón se sentía raro.

Como si le faltara algo que antes no le faltaba.

Cerro los ojos y dejo que las palabras fluyeran en su mente.

/carta de minato/

Hola naruto si estás leyendo esta carta algo me paso y eras muy joven para entenderlo, por eso le pedí a tu madre que te diera esta carta cuando cumplieras los 18 años o cuando fueras un chunin, lo que sucediera primero.

Si eres un chunin no importa qué edad tengas, estoy orgulloso de ti, aunque la verdad no sé qué tan fuerte eres o qué clase de shinobi eres, estoy orgulloso de que lo logras, sé que las misiones te cambiaran, sé que seguirás el camino del shinobi y espero que Jiraiya te enseñe, él es un buen hombre por eso lo seleccionamos como tu padrino, la verdad no sé qué más decirte en este caso, solo espero que honres la voluntad del fuego.

En el caso de que tengas 18 años, vaya numero dieciocho inviernos, dieciocho veranos, dieciocho cumpleaños, que me abre perdido, tus primeros pasos, tus primeras palabras, la primera vez que te lastimaste, la primera vez que te peleaste, los días en la academia, consolarte cuando te rompieran el corazón, darte consejos para chicas, ayudarte a escapar de tu madre molesta, regañarte cuando fuera necesario y guiarte cuando lo necesitaras, dicen que los hombres no lloran pero yo lo hago al escribir esto no puedo creer que si en verdad paso me perdí tantas cosas, la vida de un shinobi suele ser corta, por eso disfrutare al máximo verte crecer, pero si el caso es que nunca nos cocimos solo espero que no me juzgues por mis decisiones o por lo que escuches de mí, un shinobi suele tener un misterio que lo rodea, pero yo, solo espero ser un buen padre para ti y en el caso de que no nos conociéramos, espero que seas un buen hombre, solo espero eso.

Si cualquiera de esto sucediera, tu siempre serás importante para mí, así como tu madre, naruto cuídate y cuídala, ella ve el mundo diferente, ella no es como todos, ella ha vivido el mundo en soledad y nosotros debemos demostrarle que aun en los peores momentos, aun cuando todo esté en contra, aun cuando nadie crea en ti y aun cuando solo te sobre un kunai contra el enemigo, ganaras, no porque seas único, no porque seas el mejor.

Simplemente porque eres mi hijo.

Mi orgullo.

Atte. Minato namikaze, Yondaime Hokage.

Psd. Si Jiraiya te da icha icha ocúltalo a toda costa.

/carta de kushina/

La verdad no sabía cómo iniciar esto, esta carta se siente más como una despedida que como una presentación, bueno Naru-chan, soy yo tu Okasan, nunca pensé escribir estas palabras y de no ser porque tengo miedo de que algo salga mal no las escribiría, temo a que el Kyubi salga de mí y dañe todo lo que amo, temo no poder verte ni un instante, temo que te pase algo y temo que crezcas como yo totalmente solo, sé que la soledad es difícil Naru-chan sé que cambia a las personas y que hace parecer que este mundo no vale la pena.

Pero en su interior muy en su interior si lo vale, encontraras personas que te amaran tal y como eres, encontraras motivos para vivir, encontraras dicha y pena, encontraras amor y también dolor.

Espero estar ahí para ti y sino tu padre debe estar ahí para ti y sino tus padrinos Jiraiya y Tsunade, ellos deben estar para ti.

No estás solo Naru-chan.

Nunca lo estarás y no lo olvides.

Por nada del mundo olvides que tu madre te ama.

Atte. Tu oka-san kushina uzumaki

/a la mañana siguiente/

¿Escuchaste lo que paso? Cuestiono una mujer a otra.

Si la puta de las serpientes se peleó con la perra loca. Dijo una mujer.

¿Qué enserio? A no me refiero a la masacre de ayer. Dijo la primera mujer.

¿Cuál masacre? Cuestiono la segunda mujer.

Dicen, que la aldea de la pólvora fue atacada, muchos heridos y mil muertos. Explico la primera mujer.

No me lo puedo creer. Dijo la segunda.

¡quieren callarse ahí quienes intentan dormir! Grito Mezuki Harumo la madre de sakura.

Mientras su hija tomaba rumbo a la segunda prueba con la responsiva firmada por sus padres.

Mikoto se despedía de Sasuke y Akira deseándoles suerte y que no murieran.

Hiashi hacia algo similar, pero con amenazas de dolor y sufrimiento si fallaban.

Naruto bueno, salió de la cueva y camino hacia el lugar.

Todos llegaron casi a la misma hora.

Vaya dijo hanabi. Qué lugar más bonito. Pocas veces había visto un bosque tan verde y bien cuidado.

Mierda. dijo naruto. ¡¿Es una broma verdad?! Cuestiono algo nervioso.

Para nada pervertido. Dijo anko apareciendo tras de naruto.

La peli morada tenía un moretón en la mejilla y una mordida en el cuello.

Pero de todos los lugares, porque la tierra de nadie, porque el bosque de la muerte. Se quejó naruto.

¿bosque de la muerte? Dudaron todos.

Solo era un nombre para aterrarlos verdad.

¿Verdad?

Bien mocos escuchen desde aquí, es donde probaran su verdadero valor, como ninjas, para sobrevivir, para pelear y cumplir una misión. Anko tenía el control de la situación. Desde aquí la gente inicia a morir y como dijo el pervertido. Anko vio molesta a naruto.

Este es el bosque de la muerte. Señalo el lugar cercado. Listos para la segunda parte de sus exámenes chunin.

Todos estaban nerviosos.

Pero al final el equipo siete dio un paso al frente seguidos por el 9, 8, 13 y 10.

Anko vio a sus genin.

Bien muéstrenme lo que tiene. Anko comento.

Todos se encaminaron a la mesa de registro.

Y así inicia la segunda parte de los exámenes chunin**.**

**Fin del capítulo 12, fin de la primera parte de los exámenes chunin.**

**Espero que les guste.**

**Dejen sus comentarios y lean mi perfil de .**

**Atentamente Irrealiti13 amo y señor de la irrealidad. **


	13. Chapter 13

_**Irrealiti 13: aquí está el capítulo 13 de la historia espero que lo disfruten.**_

_**Advertencia. - contiene lemon.**_

**Capítulo 13. De la saga exámenes chunin. Segunda parte. La segunda prueba el bosque de la muerte.**

El medio día era una hora de tranquilidad en la aldea de la hoja, comúnmente era el momento donde todos los aldeanos, niños y shinobis estaban ocupados, por lo que la tranquilidad de las mujeres reinaba.

Pero este medio día era el inicio oficial de los exámenes chunin y antes de que iniciaran el hokage estaba recibiendo una visita inesperada.

Viejo como estas. Saludo un hombre de pelo blanco, ropa roja y verde, con sandalias ninja, marcas rojas bajo sus ojos, nariz algo abultada y una gran sonrisa.

Jiraiya ¿Qué haces en la aldea? Cuestiono el hokage. No me esperaba verte por estas fechas.

Ya sabes, uno está ocupado con la investigación. Rio el sannin de los sapos, mientras mostraba una libreta con algunas palabras en ella.

¿Y respecto a Orochimaru? Cuestiono el hokage.

Jiraiya se puso serio.

La red de información que tengo, se logró enterrar que está ligado a la masacre del país de la pólvora y que planean un ataque contra la aldea. Dijo el peliblanco.

Entiendo. Sarutobi estaba pensativo.

Pero veo que has hecho muchas locuras. Comento Jiraiya mientras extendía un periódico. Como lograste que Iwa y Suna firmaran un pacto de no agresión y libre comercio sin iniciar una batalla entre las dos. Cuestiono.

Como todo hokage a base de mentiras y engaños. Respondió Hiruzen.

¿todo está bien sensei? Le cuestiono Jiraiya algo confundido por la respuesta.

La edad, la conciencia y el trabajo. Respondió Hiruzen, me debilitan, ya no sé si hago lo mejor para la aldea o solo condeno a alguien a cargar con una responsabilidad que no pidió. El kage se veía exhausto.

Vale viejo. Jiraiya se puso serio. Porque no me explicas que es lo que sucede, ¿de quién estamos hablando? Se cruzó de brazos.

De Naruto. Comento hiruzen. él es lo que ha sellado nuestra alianza con Suna e Iwa, su integración al programa de restauración de clanes, es lo que nos asegurara una paz duradera. Comento.

¿mi ahijado tiene un Harem? Cuestiono Jiraiya riendo mientras sacaba su libreta e inicio a escribir cuanta idea le venía a la cabeza.

Si tu ahijado, que abandonaste. Hiruzen sabía que ese era un golpe bajo, pero también era cierto que el peliblanco tenia responsabilidad en este acto.

Era para su seguridad, tú mismo lo dijiste no se podía ir de la aldea sin ponerlo en riesgo. Comento el sannin.

Pero tu podías quedarte. Señalo el hokage. Pero el galante Jiraiya no es un hombre que sienta cabeza ¿verdad? No, siempre tras una u otra mujer, porque la única mujer que amaste te rechazo, porque no podían formar una familia. Le comento.

El sannin se quedó callado.

Te perdono viejo. Dijo Jiraiya. Pero dime la verdad, ¿Qué tan grave es la situación con naruto? Comento.

El hokage suspiro pesadamente.

Muy grave. Comento.

/en la entrada al bosque de la muerte/

Los ninjas se estaban registrando lentamente.

Mientras que el equipo siete había sido uno de los primeros en pasar y tener su pergamino, del cielo, el cual naruto tenía en su cinturón, debido que según sakura, el único tan hábil como para moverse en los arboles es el único tan hábil como para no perder el pergamino.

Se lo habían dado a él.

Mientras más tiempo pasaba más se aburrían los tres jóvenes a la espera.

Ni siquiera kakashi se tardaba tanto.

Naruto y gaara vieron raros a un grupo de oto.

Los dos ninjas de oto, vigilaban a esa niña que no les daba buena espina, ella se sostenía el vientre con mucho dolor.

Estaba claro que algo le dañaba.

¿Qué pasa bebe no puedes con la presión? Le cuestiono una voz a naruto desde un árbol.

Anko mitarashi estaba ahí, molesta con naruto.

No es algo que te interese. Le respondió naruto mientras miraba el bosque de la muerte.

Todos los animales sabían que ese lugar era tierra de nadie, quien entra se enfrentara a la gran cantidad de depredadores que matan por matar.

Miedo? Le cuestiono anko desde atrás de su nuca.

Naruto reacciono y con su mano roja se acercó al rostro de anko.

Pero una kunai se interpuso entre los dos.

Anko sujeto el brazo con la kunai, el cual se doblaba de manera antinatural, sobre su hombro, mostrando a una mujer, con una larga lengua, un sombrero de paja y un clásico uniforme de Kusa.

Creo que se me resbalo la kunai, se rio la mujer de kusa.

Te más cuidado o a mí se me resbalara la mano. Le amenazo anko.

Y a mí. Dijo naruto haciendo brillar su mano roja, mostrando sus huesos negros.

Kukuku. La mujer se alejó.

Era extraño no tenía aroma.

¿Cómo alguien puede no tener aroma?

Apestas. Le dijo anko a naruto antes de alejarse del, la verdad era que naruto olía a dangos.

¿Qué paso? Cuestiono sasuke quien había estado hablando con akira.

El uchiha noto la extraña mirada que le lanzo la mujer de kusa.

Sintió un escalofrió pasar por su espalda.

Nada interesante. Dijo naruto.

Mientras tanto.

El equipo de akira, sai y hanabi estaba checando, el objeto ultra secreto que anko les había dado.

Un mapa del mapa de la muerte, con especificaciones claras.

Esto debido a una apuesta entre senseis, el primer equipo en llegar, el sensei obtendría una cena gratis.

¿esto es legal? Cuestiono sai a su equipo.

Digamos que es información extra, para la misión. Respondió hanabi, ella quería llegar antes que hinata, así que no le importaba hacer trampa.

No sé, no me parece muy justo. Comento akira, con todo lo que ella era aún tenía un sentido de moral más rígido que otras personas.

Vamos Kira, es divertido. Dijo hanabi.

Eres mala influencia, nabí. Le dijo la uchiha.

Ustedes y sus apodos. comento sai con su sonrisa falsa. ¿Cuándo me dará uno? Les cuestiono.

Cuando nos digas tu nombre verdadero. Le respondió akira, su hermano, había sido un Ambu y él le había comentado como era la otra división ambu y sai era todo lo que su hermano le había dicho.

Sai solo sonrió fingiendo.

¿Qué tanto murmuran ellos? Cuestiono Kiba a shino.

No sé, el de mejor oído eres tú. Le comento shino al inuzaka.

Si quieren puedo averiguarlo. Comendo hinata. Byakuga. Activo sus donjutsu y vio el mapa que akira tenía.

Se sentía ofendida por eso.

Eso era hacer trampa los iba a delatar.

Cuando noto la mirada de hanabi.

Entonces hanabi le saco la lengua y se acercó a naruto.

Naruto-kun. Hablo la hyuga menor.

¿si. naruto no pudo terminar su pregunta.

Porque hanabi de puntas le estaba dando un fuerte beso en los labios.

El rubio noto como hanabi lo abrazaba por el cuello, sin poder reaccionar hasta que se separó, la niña lo abrazo.

Sakura noto como hanabi le sabe la lengua a hinata y gesticulaba una palabra.

Cobarde.

Suerte naruto kun, llega pronto y te daré otro. Dijo alejándose del rubio.

Si claro. Respondió aturdido naruto.

¿Qué? Cuestiono hanabi a akira.

La pelinegra tenía su sharingan activo.

Lo hizo para evitar que nos delataran. Le respondió la ojiperla.

Fue muy valiente tu sacrificio. dijo con sarcasmo akira.

Se nota la tensión sexual entre ustedes. respondió sai, eso había sido algo que leyó en un libro.

Lo siguiente que supo era que una patada le dio en la mandíbula y un puño en el estómago.

Akira tenía la pierna alzada y hanabi uso su puño suave.

Ese maldito rubio. Dijo kurotsuchi desde lejos, mirando todo.

¿Qué pasa kurotsuchi? Le cuestiono su compañero de equipo.

Esta tan muerto. Dijo la pelinegra.

Mientras tanto haku tras su mascar sonreía, para ella todas las jóvenes que estaban cerca de naruto eran divertidas, como ver una comedia.

Ayúdenme no quiero entrar ahí. Dijo el kaguya mientras chojuro y haku lo mantenían esposado en un árbol.

Shikamaru y chouji estaban checando sus provisiones.

Mientras ino estaba espiando a tenten.

La rubia todavía estaba planeando una venganza contra la armera.

Lee y neji no entendía que les pasaba a los demás, que parecían niños en lugar de ninjas.

Cuando era el medio día, todos estaban en sus posiciones, cerca de las diferentes entradas del bosque de la muerte.

Ochenta y seis equipos.

Cuarenta y tres con un rollo del cielo y cuarenta y tres con uno de la tierra.

Una semana, para llegar a la torre del centro del bosque.

Una misión de supervivencia a la antigua.

Bien novatos. Anko tenía un silbato. Inicien. Lo pito.

Las puertas se abrieron y todos los equipos entraron al bosque de la muerte.

/al poco tiempo/

Mientras los genios entraban al bosque.

El mundo no dejaba de girar y los múltiples líderes de las naciones reaccionaba de diferentes maneras, al saber que el joven rubio había aceptado el compromiso.

Cada nación a su forma.

onoki el Tsuchikage, estaba entre molesto y ofendido, debido a que el pacto si se había firmado, pero Suna y Kiri se habían sumado al mismo.

Iwa tenía una relación de comercio decrepita con Suna, desde que él era kage, nunca se habían sentado a negociar algún pacto económico o mercantil, por lo que le parecía que suna solo se había sumado por desesperación.

Pero le caso de Kiri, ellos literalmente parecían paracitos al unirse a este pacto.

Pero al final estaba atado de manos, nunca pensó que su linaje se mezclaría con el de su mayor rival, el rayo amarillo de konoha.

Por su parte Rasa el kazekage estaba terminado su papeleo, algo bueno de ser una aldea con pocas solicitudes de misión era el poco papeleo, quería tener la menor cantidad posible para asistir a la última parte de los exámenes chunin, quería ver con sus propios ojos a aquel que sería el marido de su hija.

El kazekage solo esperaba que el niño fuera un poco como minato, un enemigo que era digno de ser respetado.

Mientras Mei terumi la Mizukage estaba más que feliz que el hokage acepta que la aldea de la hoja parapara todos los gastos de los ninjas de kiri, eso solo significaba una cosa, podía ir a konoha y comer como reina mientras la aldea lo pagaba, la castaña rojiza ya tenía un plan elaborado de como escapar de su nación.

Mientras tanto el Raikage A veía de lo que pudo haber sido parte, no es que lo necesitara, pero, aun así, una alianza de tal magnitud entre las aldeas era algo de notar, sería peligroso si en algún momento se fueran contra Kumo.

/primer día/

Acamparemos aquí. dijo naruto de repente a sus compañeros de equipo, mientras se detenían a varios metros del piso sobre los árboles.

Desde que entraron al bosque naruto les advirtió que no eran ni los más grandes ni los más fuertes en el bosque por eso debían mantenerse en lo alto de los arboles si querían estar a salvo.

Pero aún es temprano. Dijo sakura sacando un reloj, eran las cinco de la tarde.

En este bosque todos los animales se iniciarán a mover en la noche, sería demasiado peligroso estar corriendo por los árboles. Dijo naruto mientras sujetaba sus cuchillas y las lanzaba en contra de las ramas superiores.

De estas un gigante ciempiés se lanzó contra ellos.

Sasuke. Grito naruto.

El pelinegro asintió, recientemente estaba intentando replicar la técnica de uchiha madara.

El contra ataque.

Sasuke saco su abanico de guerra y espero a que el ciempiés se lanzara contra él.

La criatura se lanzó contra sasuke.

Contra ataque. Grito el uchiha, una onda de fuerza invisible hizo retroceder al insecto gigante.

Naruto clavo sus dos cuchillas en su cabeza y la corto.

El cuerpo del animal se precipitó al suelo y una parte quedo todavía en las ramas.

¿está muerto? Sakura no había actuado por el miedo.

Si. dijo naruto mientras manchaba su mano de sangre del ciempiés y luego se manchaba la ropa.

¿Qué haces? Cuestiono sakura.

En este bosque de los pocos animales que sobreviven son ellos, muy pocos depredadores los persiguen, es por eso que debemos disfrazar nuestro aroma, con el de uno de ellos. Naruto termino de cubrir su ropa.

Sasuke lo inicio a imitar, asegurados de no tocar su piel, porque sabía que podían causar urticaria.

Sakura en un principio se negó, pero al final cedió, manchando levemente sus ropas.

Dormiremos aquí. dijo sasuke, señalando una grieta en un árbol, el árbol debía medir nos setenta metros de alto, por lo que un hueco en la media unos cinco diámetros por con una altura aproximada a los cuatro metros.

Con unas hojas, unas ramas y el fuego de sasuke.

Los tres estaban en su pequeño campamento.

¿trajeron suministros? Cuestiono sakura, sacando unos pocos.

Sasuke saco los suyos.

Pero yo caze la cena. Dijo naruto señalando al ciempiés gigante.

¡No comeré esa cosa! Grito sakura. Es venenoso. Le recordó.

Solo las piernas, la cola y la cabeza, el resto del cuerpo son comestible, naruto uso sus cuchillas para romper el exoesqueleto del animal y sacar una carne, rosada, que goteaba un líquido verdoso.

Los dos vieron asqueados a naruto.

Quien saco unas hiervas y sal y el hecho sobre la carne antes de ponerla al fuego.

Vamos una probada no los matara. Les ofreció la cena.

Los dos sacaron un trozo de carne y la vieron con cierto asco.

Naruto la mordía con ganas.

Sasuke la toco con su lengua y luego la mordió.

Sakura cerró los ojos y también la mordió.

No sabía tan mal.

Nunca la coman cruda o causa alucinaciones. Les comento naruto cortando otro trozo de carne.

De maneras similares otros equipos habían decidió detenerse de su avance.

Era cierto que la noche complicaba todo en el bosque de la muerte.

¿esto no es hacer trampa? Cuestiono sai a hanabi.

No es empacar las provisiones necesarias, sino donde las empacas. Mostraba su rollo de almacenaje extra grande.

Mientras tanto.

El equipo de shikamaru, Ino y Chouji tenía sus problemas, debido a que el gordito, se había comido las provisiones de los tres.

Shino, Kiba y Hinata no tenía problemas en compartir las suyas.

Solo el equipo de Neji, Tenten y Lee tenía un problema, un equipo de Ame estaba al otro lado del rio, donde ellos habían decidió acampar.

las cosas ya habían cambiado para la media noche.

En el principio eran ochenta y cuatro equipos ahora solo quedaban setenta y ocho, debido a los depredadores.

De hecho, una superviviente de un equipo de kusa corría por su vida en estos momentos, una araña gigante la perseguía.

Debo salir de aquí. desea la pelirroja de lentes mientras más se acercaba el arácnido a ella.

Pronto una cadena blanca el sujeto de la cintura y la subió a toda velocidad.

Mientras varias llamas eran lanzadas contra la araña que corría para escapar.

¿Qué pergamino tienes? Le cuestiono una pelirosa a la pelirroja enredada en las cadenas.

Tierra. respondió la pelirroja.

Danos tu pergamino y te salvaremos. Dijo un sonriente naruto negociando.

O niégate y te soltamos y recuperamos el pergamino de tu cadáver. Le amenazo sasuke.

La pelirroja asintió a su propuesta y fue subida totalmente.

Mucho gusto. Se limpió sus lentes. Me llamo Karin Uzumaki. Se presentó.

Sakura escupió el agua sobre sasuke.

Este molesto veía incrédulo a naruto.

Bonito nombre, donde he escuchado ese apellido antes. Comento naruto mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

¿naruto cuanta carne de ciempiés haz comido? Le cuestiono sasuke.

No la suficiente águila gigante. Le comento naruto viendo a sasuke como un águila gigante, a sakura como una marsopa y a karin como un tejón.

Mucho gusto, soy sakura Harumo. Comento la peli rosa. Ellos son sasuke uchiha y naruto Uzumaki. Dijo.

La pelirroja examinaba a este equipo, no le agradaba el pelinegro que la amenazo y desconfiaba del rubio, nunca antes había escuchado su apellido de parte de un hombre siempre habían sido su madre y ella, hasta su muerte.

Un placer. Dijo la pelirroja.

Un placer. Respondió naruto algo sonrojado, por el veneno del ciempiés.

La noche siguió su curso y los ninjas iniciaban a intercambiar sus turnos para vigilar sus campamentos

/en la oficina del hokage/

Sarutobi se había ido a dormir dejando activa su bola de cristal para que los sensores vigilaran que no se hicieran trampas y mantuvieran un registro de los supervivientes.

….

Era el amanecer del segundo día.

Cuando un grupo de suna acampanaba en una cueva.

ROOAAGGGA! Gruñían varios animales rodeando la cueva.

Los alarmados ninjas salieron a defenderse.

¿Qué diablos? Cuestiono uno de ellos al notar que los animales eran blancos, negros y parecían dibujos.

Antes de que uno reaccionara, fue lanzado contra el piso, siendo golpeado fuertemente en el estómago.

Katon. Fennikutsu no ya jutsu! desde lo alto de los arboles Akira lanzaba una gran cantidad de bolas de fuego.

Una kunoichi las intento esquivar, pero estas bolas de fuego cambiaron su dirección, persiguiéndola.

Justo cuando la iban a impactar, la kunoichi de suna noto que parecían pequeños pájaros rojos.

¡Erg! Gruñía el último miembro del equipo mientras intentaba mantener una lucha con una kunia contra la nijato de sai, quien en ningún momento quitaba esa sonrisa falsa de su rostro.

Oigan dejémoslos. Dijo hanabi, extrañando a sus compañeros de equipo. Tienen el mismo pergamino que nosotros. mostro el pergamino de la tierra.

Akira solo supero, era su tercera emboscada y todos tenían pergaminos de la tierra.

Disculpen las molestias. Dijo sai mientras guardaba su espada y junto con hanabi subían a los árboles y se alejaban con akira.

Dejando a una kunichi chamuscada, aun shinobi paralizado en el piso y a uno cansado en la cueva.

Malditos! Grito el shinobi sobreviviente.

¿Qué tenemos aquí? cuestiono la voz de un joven.

Los se suna vieron que encima de la cueva estaba un grupo de Oto, quienes buscaron el pergamino de la tierra.

Mientras tanto, en otro lado del bosque.

El equipo de gai acababa de tomar su pergamino correspondiente y tomaba rumbo a la parte central del bosque.

Mientras que el equipo de shino, Kiba y hinata se encontraban escondidos tras unas rocas, esperando la oportunidad de tomar su pergamino de la tierra de un grupo de ninjas de ame.

¿Qué mierda quieren? Cuestiono el líder de los ninjas, a un grupo que recién aparecía en escena.

Tu pergamino. Kankuro al mayor ninja que él.

El líder de los ninjas de ame debía tener unos veinte años quizás mas.

¿crees que les tenemos miedo mocosos? El ninja de ame, sacó su arma que era un paraguas.

Kankuro y temari, llevaron sus manos a sus armas, pero gaara se les adelanto.

Los dos de se apartaron.

Si madre. Gaara inicio a murmurar. Lo entiendo quieres sangre. Dijo mientras el tapón de su calabaza de arena se movía.

¡!muere! le grito el ninja de ame lanzando una lluvia de agujas contra el pelirrojo.

El tapón salió volando cuando una gran cúpula de arena protegió a gaara y a sus hermanos.

Diablos son esos tipos. Dijo kiba. ¿Qué sucede akamaru? Cuestiono kiba a su perro que no dejaba de temblar.

Akamaru tiene miedo kiba? Le cuestiono hinata a su compañero de equipo.

No, akamaru puede detectar el nivel de chakra de un enemigo, el nivel es lo que lo afecta. Dijo el de rasgos caninos.

Kiba, notaste que huele igual a naruto? Le cuestiono shino a su compañero de equipo.

Si, sus aromas son parecidos, pero, aun así, el pelirrojo apesta a sangre. Señalo el de rasgos caninos.

Todos, ustedes. la arena que protegía a gaara se alzó generando una gran ola de arena que sujeto al ninja de Ame. Serán parte de madre.

Espera, toma el pergamino! Grito el ninja mayor atrapado.

Todos ustedes. la mano de gaara hizo que la arena sujetara a los otros dos jóvenes de ame, uno por la puerta y otro por el brazo. Alimentaran a madre. Gaara los atrapo en su arena.

Sabaku ya! Grito gaara.

Hinata, shino y Kiba se ocultaron para no ver lo que paso, pero el ruido, de los huesos y carne aplastados por la arena.

Mierda, gaara te excediste. Se quejó kankuro.

Y en vano. Temari lanzo el pergamino del cielo a los arbustos cerca de los miembros del equipo nuevo. Es igual al nuestro.

¿Qué pasa temari? Dijo kankuro. Estas en tus días o que, estas demasiado molesta. Le grito el mayor. Podíamos haber negociado con ese pergamino.

¡Nada de negociación! Temari le amenazo con su dedo a kankuro. Te pareces a papa, en ese aspecto. Le grito.

Cállense o los mato. Les amenazo gaara.

Mientras esto ocurría el equipo nueve aprovecho tomando el pergamino e inicio a correr en búsqueda de un lugar seguro.

….

El equipo siete, que se dirigía al centro del bosque de la muerte, se había encontrado con otro equipo de ame.

Estos querían el pergamino del cielo, por eso había iniciado a atacarlos, apenas los vieron.

Danos el pergamino. Dijo uno de los de ame, de uniforme de manta azul, mascara de gases gris y pelo lacio, este combatía contra sasuke.

El uchiha, se lanzó al combate usando unas kunais como armas. El de ame las esquivo, pero no la gran bola de fuego que sasuke lanzo.

Mientras tanto sakura peleaba con shinobi semejante a su compañero, solo que su manta era café, además de que Karin, le estaba ayudando, debido a que el ninja de ame, podía ocultar su presencia con nubes de niebla.

Mientras que naruto era rodeado, por los clones de agua del tercero y el que parecía el líder de este grupo, era molesto que el genin de cabello de puntas y manta amarilla, creara tanto clones físicos, como ilusiones las cuales no hacían más que molestar a naruto, pues a que las cortaba con sus cuchillas haciéndolas girar sobre su propio eje, los clones o se congelaban y rompían o se desvanecía, pero no había señales del original.

Nunca me vencerás, morirás de agotamiento de chakra antes de darme. Dijo el ninja de ame.

Naruto inicio a reír.

No he usado la mínima cantidad de chakra que suelo usar. Dijo naruto sonriendo. ¿quieres sentir un poco de mi chakra? Los ojos de naruto brillaron un momento y exhalo una fuerte cantidad de aire helado.

Sakura y sasuke asintieron, ellos sabían lo que naruto haría, sasuke se alejó escondiéndose tras un árbol.

Sakura arrastro a Karin buscando un refugio.

Mierda rápido. Dijo sakura, desperrada, buscando un lugar donde estar seguras.

Karin vio la desesperación y rápidamente inicio a hacer sellos.

Donton. Dola. Karin golpeo el piso y un agujero de dos metros se las trago a sakura y a ella.

Kori. Naruto clavo sus dos cuchillas al piso. Zero Zone. Las dos cuchillas explotaron.

Todo quedo congelado, los clones, los animales, el agua, las hojas, las piedras el pasto y por supuesto los shinobis de ame.

Estaban congelados, eran estatuas de hielo que no se podían mover, salvo sus ojos.

Saben. Naruto jalo sus cadenas regresándolas a sus brazos envueltas. Estas armas son una gran herramienta. Las cadenas regeneraban las cuchillas. Me permiten hacer jutsus más poderosos sin gastar tanto chakra, además de que son muy peligrosas. Naruto las soltó y actuaron por cuenta propia, destruyendo las estatuas de los ninjas, de ame.

Naruto vio el pergamino y lo tomo.

Ya tenían dos de la tierra y uno del cielo.

¡Eso fue una locura! Grito karin saliendo de la trinchera, junto con sakura.

¡Por poco me alcanzas dobe! Le grito sasuke quien tenía un mechón de su cabello congelado.

No es mi culpa. Dijo naruto jugando con sus cuchillas

Raro. Murmuro Karin mientras con su sentido de sensor analizaba a naruto, algo estaba mal con él, estaba y no estaba, su energía se sentía y no a la vez, además de que en medio de todo estaba una gran flama de chakra rojo y en sus cuchillas había varias pequeñas cantidades de energía espiritual, atrapadas en las partes filosas.

Bien tomemos rumbo a la torre. Dijo naruto.

Un trueno se escuchó.

Mierda. dijo el rubio. A los arboles rápido! Grito trepando, siendo seguido por los demás.

En otras partes del bosque, algunos de konoha y otras aldeas imitaron al equipo siete, cuando apenas unos minutos de iniciada la lluvia un gran y terrible monzón se soltará haciendo que mínimo el bosque estuviera inundado a una altura de tres metros de alto y esto había hecho que algunas criaturas como cocodrilos y lagartos gigantes salieran a alimentarse, además de los otros animales que buscaban un refugio en los árboles.

Tendremos que acampar aquí. dijo akira a su equipo.

Ellos no podían creer que aún no habían obtenido el pergamino y con esta lluvia menos.

/ en konoha/ hace 14 años/

Se llamará naruto. Dijo minato a Jiraiya mientras los dos estaban cenando junto con kushina y Tsunade.

Y nos gustaría que fueran sus padrinos. Dijo la mujer pelirroja a su maestra y al de su esposo.

Yo claro. Dijo con entusiasmo tsunade, esa sería una oportunidad para cumplir su sueño.

Siempre podrá contar conmigo. Dijo jiraiya. Y cuando sea mayor yo mismo le enseñare las nobles artes de la investigación. Rio pervertida mente.

Solo para ser lanzado por la ventana por tsunade.

Es la tercera esta semana. Dijo minato.

La casa había tenido algunos daños debido a los cambios de humor de kushina.

Pasada la noche.

Minato todavía estaba en a la oficina de su casa, terminado, su voluntad en caso de que algo le llegara a pasar.

Quería que su hijo supiera todo de él.

Quería que estuviera orgulloso de él.

Además de que quería prepararlo para la vida política mundial.

Minato sonrió, seguro él y su hijo se llevarían bien.

…

Estúpido rubio. Se quejó naruto mientras el bosque de la muerte se iniciaba a secar, el resto de su equipo más karin estaban dormidos era su turno de montar guardia.

Por eso le daba la oportunidad de pensar solo.

El cuarto siempre fue una molestia. Comento kurama mientras en el espacio mental de naruto, el imponente zorro estaba acostado sobre kori, el pobre yokai estaba sacando la lengua en un intento de respirar.

Naruto seguía pensado.

Estaba enojado, pero con quien en verdad estaba enojado, con su padre muerto, con el hokage vivo o con el consejo de la aldea.

No lo sabía.

No importa. Se dijo a sí mismo. No me importa nadie, solo me importo yo, solo importa mi supervivencia. Dijo naruto sin notar como mas lianas blancas aparecían en su cabello.

/tercer día/

Ino, shikamaru y chouji se estaban enfrentando a un grupo de genins de Kusa, con el objetivo de obtener el pergamino, su combinación de ataques les había servido para tenderles una trampa efectiva.

Si tenemos el pergamino. Celebraba ino alzando el pergamino del cielo.

Que fastidio. Dijo Shikamaru cansado.

Chom, chom, chom. Chouji comia unas papas.

Una nube de niebla los cubrió a los tres.

¿Qué sucede? Cuestiono chouji, mientras algo lo golpeaba y le quitaba sus papas.

¡Ahí! Grito ino. Me tocaron el trasero! Grito la rubia y le lanzo una bofetada a shikamaru.

¡porque me pegas! Le grito el Nara.

Cuando la niebla se disipo.

Los tres compañeros se veían raro.

¿y mis papas? Cuestiono chouji.

No lo sé, vamos a la torre. Dijo shikamaru y noto algo. ¿ino y nuestro pergamino? Le pregunto.

El Nara tenía el pergamino del cielo que habían obtenido y ino había tenido el pergamino de la tierra.

Está a salvo aquí. señalo su cintura y la toco y noto que el pergamino no estaba.

¡esto no es justo! Grito ino.

Nos robaron! Grito chouji.

Que fastidio. Dijo Shikamaru.

A varios metros de distancia.

El equipo de haku, Chojuro y Jirato se estaban comiendo las papas de chouji, mientras haku guardaba los dos rollos de su equipo.

No era trampa robarles a otros equipos, después de todo es una prueba de supervivencia.

…

El equipo siete estaba a pocos metros de distancia del último tramo del bosque de la muerte, antes de llegar a la torre en su centro.

El bosque parecía no tener fin, aun cuando eran solo unos trece kilómetros de diámetro, de pura vegetación y vida silvestre.

Cuando estaban por llegar algo llamo su atención.

Eran dos cadáveres, de ninjas de kusa, los dos muertos hacía ya varios días.

¿no eran los tipos que acompañaban a la mujer rara? Le comento sakura a naruto.

Se parecen. Dijo el rubio.

Oigan. Dijo karin llamando su atención. Alguien no está vigilando. Señalo un árbol, del cual poco a poco inicio a surgir esa figura femenina.

Bien, te acabaremos. Dijo naruto.

Antes de ser envestido por algo gigante a toda velocidad y ser lanzado a varios metros de distancia de sus compañeros.

Me sorprende que hayan sobrevivido todos estos días. Dijo la mujer mientras se lamia sus labios con su larga y viperina lengua.

Karin, sakura, manténganse en defensa. Dijo sasuke, sin sacar su abanico, pero si una kunai y la lanzo a toda velocidad contra la mujer.

Esta la esquivo muy fácilmente, sin mover los brazos, pero si el resto de su cuerpo.

Veamos qué tan bueno eres en realidad. Dijo la mujer quitándose su sombrero y sacando su lengua.

Ella lleva la palabra tétrico a un nuevo nivel. Le explico sakura a karin.

Sasuke saco su abanico y la mujer lo ataco con sus manos.

¡Contra ataque! Grito sasuke regresando el golpe físico a la mujer, rompiendo su mano.

Interesante. La mujer movió su mano y este regreso a la normalidad.

¿Qué me paso? Cuestiono naruto volviendo al mundo de los vivos.

Donde una gran boa negra y roja con ojos amarillos lo veía fijamente, el animal debía medir unos treinta metros de largo y pesar varias toneladas.

¿Qué mierda? cuestiono naruto, mientras lanzaba sus cuchillas contra la serpiente y esta se las comía, iniciando a succionar las cadenas. No, no, no. dijo intentando hacer más fuerza.

La serpiente se hizo para atrás, alzando a naruto y se lo comió.

Ahhh! grito el rubio, mientras pasaba por el interior musculoso y baboso que era el esfogo de la serpiente.

…

Katon. ¡Soto! Grito sasuke lanzando una pequeña bola de fuego.

La kunoichi de kusa la esquivo.

Sasuke movió su abanico.

Una gran corriente de fuego casi golpea a la kunoichi.

no jutsu! grito sasuke lanzando una impresionante bola de fuego y luego uso su abanico.

Esta vez el fuego le dio de lleno a la kunoichi de kusa.

Impresionante en verdad. Dijo mientras salía de las llamas con su rostro totalmente quemado.

Pero para sorpresa de todos se inició a arrancar la piel, rebelando que bajo el rostro de la mujer había un ser andrógeno, de piel blanca, ojos amarillos viperinos y nariz chata.

Bien sasuke-kun. El hombre abrió su boca y de esta salió el mango de una espada. ¿Qué tan bueno eres en realidad?

El ninja se indio en la tierra y apareció tras sasuke.

El uchiha activo su sharingan para protegerse con su abanico de la espada del desconocido.

El desconocido, sin duda sabía lo que estaba haciendo porque no dudaba en sus movimientos.

Sakura le lanzo unas kunas.

No estorbes pequeña. Dijo el hombre y golpeo la tierra una gran criatura de roca ataco a sakura y a karin.

….

Mientras tanto.

Naruto ya no estaba concentrado, sin importar lo intentara no se podía mover, en el estómago del animal, sus manos y concentración no era estable, estaba asustado.

El miedo. Kurama inicio a reír mientras la flama blanca disminuía en su tamaño y la fama negra iniciaba a crecer.

Un dobutsu solo es la supervivencia. Dijo kurama. El poder verdadero de la naturaleza.

Naruto cerró los ojos y al abrirlos sus escleróticas eran las de un animal, los dientes de naruto se alargaron y afilaron, sus músculos iniciaron a crecer, su pelo inicio a crecer, mientras sus piernas perdían la forma humana y pasaban a ser unas filosas garras, las cadenas se unieron a la piel de naruto, haciendo que su uña se hiciera de hielo, su nariz se achato y dos colas peludas salieron de su columna.

La boa, se estaba indigestando, no sabía que era lo que pasaban en su interior, pero lo que había comido le estaba dando nauseas.

Cuatro filosas garras atravesaron su piel desde el centro de su cuerpo, pronto otras cuatro salieron del lado contrario.

La boa gigante se movía de un lado a otro golpeando su vientre en el piso en un intento de sacar esta cosa de si, pronto los filos se iniciaron a mover en forma ascendente, subieron por la laringe hasta inca el cuello de la boa y entonces su cabeza fue cortada.

La cabeza cayó al piso al mismo tiempo que la nueva forma de naruto.

Un animal con dos colas de zorro, cuyos músculos superiores eran algo delgados y largos reforzados por cristales de hielo que protegían las manos, unas piernas como las de un zorro, una nariz hachada, cabello largo y dientes filosos.

La criatura inicio a olfatear.

Sudor, miedo y sangre.

GRRROOOOAAA! Rugió mientras golpeaba su propio pecho y se lanzaba a buscar a su atacante.

…

¿Qué pasa kiba? Le cuestiono hinata cuando se habían detenido a pocos metros de la torre.

¡Tenemos que entrar ya! Grito aterrado el inuzaka, mientras akamaru corría a la torre temblando de miedo. ¡Vamos abran! Grito kiba golpeando la puerta.

¿Qué te sucede kiba? Le cuestiono shino.

¡No lo oíste! Le grito. ¡No lo hueles! Le sujeto del abrigo. ¡Hay algo en este bosque, algo malo, algo peligroso! Grito el aterrado inuzaka.

Hinata nunca había visto tan nerviosa al joven que siempre se proclamaba cool.

Shino no entendía, hasta que uno de sus insectos llego algo alterado, seguidos de más insectos todos, querían volver a él, como si algo estuviera espantando a los animales del bosque.

….

¿Qué mierda pasa? Cuestiono anko, mientras en las rejas del perímetro del bosque de la muerte, osos, tigres, lobos, conejos, zorros, insectos gigantes y de más animales intentaran escapar trepando o golpeado la reja.

Los pájaros escapaban volando del lugar.

Anko, hemos encontrado un cuerpo de una kunoichi. Le paso una foto. Le faltaba el rostro, pero tenía esta licencia consigo. Se el mostro.

Un segundo. Anko inicio a unir puntos. Mierda, llama al hokage. Le dijo al chunin, el resto conmigo, si él está en el bosque los genins no tendrán oportunidad. Grito.

…

Sasuke estaba cansado, luchar contra este hombre le era difícil.

Eres débil, no te apreses en nada a los poderosos de tu hermano. Dijo el hombre. Mientras se unida en la tierra y se alejaba del uchiha. Pero yo puedo darte ese poder. Mostro sus colmillos y lanzo su cabeza, alargando su cuello en un intento de morder a sasuke.

El uchiha sintió como la cabeza estaba cerca de él.

Pero entonces el árbol donde el hombre estaba se fue tumbado.

Haciendo que no pudiera morder a sasuke y que su cabeza regresara a su cuerpo de forma precipitada.

¿Qué? Cuestiono el hombre una vez la nube de humo se disipo.

Revelando a un animal que nunca había visto frente a él.

¿Qué mierda? cuestiono sasuke en el piso.

Sakura y karin habían vencido a la cosa de piedra y entonces vieron a la criatura.

Un segundo. Karin lo noto. Es naruto! Grito los compañeros del ninja rubio no lo creían.

La criatura dedico una mirada e inicio a olfatear.

Detecto a tres amigos y un enemigo y centro su mirada en su enemigo.

La bestia se impulsó con sus dos colas para saltar y llegar frente al sannin.

Este lo ataco con su espada.

Pero la kusanage solo se estrellaba en las partes de cristales helidos en los brazos de naruto, que, si bien se cortaba o rallaba, no se destruía y la parte más importante de la espada su venenoso filo, era inútil contra el hielo.

La criatura lo golpeo y de un solo ataque físico el sannin fue lanzado contra un árbol y dejo su silueta estampada en él.

Apenas tuvo tiempo de reaccionar para esquivar la tacleada que hizo la criatura contra el árbol, haciendo que este se rompiera y callera.

Orochimaru estaba a salvo, hasta que las dos colas de la criatura lo sujetaron de las piernas y lo lanzaron al aire.

La criatura salto y alzando al sannin solo para bajarlo al piso estrepitosamente de un codazo directo al estómago.

Todos los shinobis escaparon, pues apenas tocar el piso, un cráter se formó.

El sannin de la serpiente sangraba por su boca y tenía varias heridas en su cuerpo actual, había sido una opción muy favorable, pues esperaba transferirse al cuerpo de sasuke pronto, no se esperó que se tuviera que enfrentar cuerpo a cuerpo con esta cosa.

La criatura alzo sus brazos y junto sus puños para golpear repetidamente el esternón y estomago del sannin.

Asiéndolo sangrar más.

Déjalo! Ataco un ninja de oto a naruto.

El ninja de oto era uno de los que escoltaba a Az.

La genin había sido ya llevada a la torre, pero sus compañeros habían regresado a salvar a su otokage.

Naruto se sujetó su oreja antes de abrir la boca.

Un silbido agudo se inició a escuchar, mientras una luz blanca y azulada se formaba en la boca de naruto.

¡Cúbranse! Grito sasuke mientras tomaba las manos de Sakura y karin y se alejaban lo más rápido del lugar.

Un haz de luz blanco azulado salió de la boca de la bestia y le dio al shinobi de oto que había atacado a naruto, su compañero que estaba en los arboles intento esquivar, pero la luz le toco las piernas.

Pero no sentía nada, por un momento pensó que el ataque había fallado.

Hasta que aterrizo en el piso y sus piernas se rompieron en miles de fragmentos de hielo, de la cintura para abajo ya no tenía miembros.

El genin de oto que había atacado a naruto, estaba ahí, de pie, con las manos en una posición de sellos.

Naruto movió sus colas y lo empujo para atrás, la estatua de hielo se fragmento.

Naruto volvió a centrar su atención en el sannin de la serpiente.

Se acercó a él y rugió en su rostro.

RROOOOAAAGGG! Saliva y aire cubrió el rostro del ser blanco.

La criatura volvió a abrir su boca, pero esta vez era una luz rojiza y una sustancia naranja goteaba de ella.

Inicio a gotear de su boca, a los lados del rostro del sanin y una gota callo en su mejilla.

Quemaba.

AAHHH gritaba orochimaru al sentir el ardor.

¡He monstruo déjalo! Grito anko lanzando una kunai contra naruto.

El rubio la volteo a ver y olfateo, olía igual a la serpiente, por lo tanto, era enemiga.

Entonces lanzo lo que tenía en su boca contra ella.

¡Mierda! anko salto y dejo atrás su abrigo café.

Mientras el árbol se iniciaba a quemar y todo el piso se iniciaba a derretir.

Esa cosa escupe lava! Grito uno de los refuerzos de anko.

Naruto inicio a olfatear, todos ellos tenían ella aoma de la mujer, la mujer olía a la serpiente por lo tanto eran sus enemigos.

KORI! La criatura gruño. ICE STORM! Bajo los brazos y golpeo el piso.

Una gran cantidad de cristales de hielos brotaron del suelo y todos estos al alcanzar los diez metros de alto explotaron lanzándose en múltiples direcciones.

AHAHHH! Gritaron los genins cubriéndose del ataque.

Anko cerró los ojos esperando el ataque.

El cual nunca llego.

Un espejo de hielo la había protegido a ella y a los genins.

Eso sí que estuvo cerca. Dijo chojuro quien estaba al lado de sasuke y los había cubierto con sus espadas.

He monstruo. Jirato entro al lugar. No soy alguien de mucha violencia. Dijo el mientras hacía que una gran cantidad de hueso creciera en su cuerpo. Pero yo luche contra monstruos como tu antes. El joven de metro setenta, paso a medir dos metros y medio, su cuerpo estaba cubierto con una gran armadura de hueso duro, semejante a la de un caballero. ¿dime bailamos? Le cuestiono chocando los puños.

Naruto no había entendido ni una palabra.

Solo lo veía fijamente, olía a comida y él tenía hambre.

Cerro su puño y genero una gran y filosa pieza de hielo que clavo en orochimaru, atrapándole en el piso y perforando sus órganos.

Luego vio a jirato y saco la lengua.

Bailemos. Le joven kaguya se lanzó con toda prisa y con los puños en alto contra naruto.

Este de un salto lo envistió y estrello contra los árboles.

¿Ahí? Dijo aturdido jirato recibió un fuerte puñetazo en su rostro, luego uno en su estómago y luego una mordida en su brazo. Maldito. Jirato golpeo a naruto en la mandíbula y lo lanzo para atrás.

Para luego caerle de un rodillazo al estómago.

¡Erg! La bestia naruto gruño.

Bien sufre! Jirato alzo sus brazos, pero fueron sujetados por las colas de naruto. Nani? Cuestiono solo para ver a naruto sonreír.

Lo lanzo por los aires de una doble patada, para sujetarlo con sus colas y estrellarlo en el piso, donde le dio un doble golpe con sus puños en el estómago.

Luego lo inicio a golpear repetidamente.

Jirato le dio una patada a la mandíbula.

Naruto bestia se fue para atrás y gruño, regreso su mirada a jirato y escupió un pedazo de diente, roto. GGGRRR! Gruño la bestia.

Perdón. Se disculpó jirato. Antes de ser lanzado de nuevo a los aires de un solo puñetazo y luego al estrellarse, recibir un rodillazo en la entrepierna.

Los hombres se sujetaron la entrepierna involuntariamente.

Mami. Gimió Jirato.

Naruto se cansó de jugar con su comida y abrió su mandíbula para con esta morder el cráneo de jirato e iniciar a hacer presión.

Los sonidos de los huesos rompiéndose.

Hicieron reaccionar a los ninjas de kiri.

Haku lanza sebons que solo rebotaban contra la piel de naruto.

Chojuro fue más directo y lo ataco por detrás con sus espadas. AHHH! grito el joven de lentes

Un doble coletazo lo lanzo al piso.

Auqui... se quejaba el joven de lentes.

Ahhh! gritaba jirato. Ayuda me quiere comer! Gritaba con más fuerza cuando finalmente rompió su casco de hueso.

Hey! le grito haku a naruto.

Este volteo a verla.

Y la inicio a oler, no olía a amenaza, olía a bien.

Dejo de sacudir a jirato en sus mandíbulas y lo lanza al aire para sujetarlo con sus colas y luego lo lanzo contra un árbol, había perdido su interés en él.

La criatura envolvió haku entre sus colas y la acerco a él.

El inicio a oler.

Haku estaba algo asustada, hasta que noto algo.

¿naruto? Le cuestiono haku, tocando el rostro de la criatura.

Esta solo lo veía curiosa.

La hembra olía bien, estaba sana, se acercó a él, conclusión lógica de un animal.

Apareamiento.

A criatura sujeto a haku entre sus brazos y abrió camino envistiendo el hielo, rompiéndolo y buscando el lugar apropiado.

Haku! Grito chojuro.

Volveremos! Le respondió la pelinegra.

/escena lemon/

Los insectos gigantes se alejaban de la bestia que saltaba causando un gran alboroto, mientras destruía todo a su paso.

En esta forma la fuerza física aumentaba a los límites máximos del cuerpo, pero aun así estaba incompleta.

La criatura aterrizo en lo que le aprecia un buen lugar.

Una roca dura y cubierta por la maleza.

Abrió su boca y disparo un rayo blanco contra la roca, luego un rayo rojo y repitió el proceso hasta haber hundido la roca formando una cueva nada natural para entrar.

Haku estaba algo extrañada por el comportamiento, que estaba recibiendo por parte de naruto.

Es decir, no entendía que le había pasado al rubio.

La criatura se puso de pie viéndola con curiosidad, mientras señalaba la cueva.

Haku entro dudosa en ella, pero parecía que era seguro.

La criatura entro después de ella, tirándose al piso y relajando su cuerpo.

Al hacerlo, involuntariamente, las colas y el cuerpo del rubio volvió a la normalidad lentamente.

Haku vio como todo el cuerpo volvía a la normalidad, en lo que parecía un proceso doloroso.

Pero, aun así, delante de ella desnudo, estaba naruto quien aún la veía con curiosidad.

¿naruto-kun? Cuestiono haku mientras el rubio se le acercaba y le daba un beso en los labios.

La pelinegra, no entendía esto, pero el rubio la abrazo con cariño.

¿Qué te sucede? Le cuestiono haku a naruto una vez los dos se dejaron de besar.

El rubio no le entendía, en estos momentos, solo actuaba por instinto, pero si a la hembra no le gustaba, entonces debía hacerla sentir bien.

Naruto se puso tras de haku e inicio a amasar sus hombros aun sobre la tela verde.

Naruto-kun. Haku se inició a relajar. Espera. Dijo sintiéndose relajada por un instante. Bueno puedo ayudarte. Haku se abrió su kimono, rebelando que bajo del tenía un sujetador deportivo gris, una maya metálica y un atuendo ambo femenil.

El rubio al ver la piel expuesta siguió amasando los hombros, pero ahora haku sintió que los dedos de naruto, en realidad estaba calientes.

Naruto. Haku se estaba relajando. Eso se siente bien. Afirmo, mientras inconscientemente sacaba un leve gemido.

Para la mente de naruto en estos momentos, ese ruido le informo que estaba haciendo un buen trabajo.

Naruto siguió mordiendo el cuello de haku mientras pasaba sus manos por la piel cubierta de la kunoichi de kiri.

Naruto. Gimió haku.

El rubio entonces metió sus manos en la piel.

Deja de jugar. Haku estaba roja como tomate, mientras el rubio se dedicaba a lamer y morder el cuello de haku siempre en el mismo punto, como si buscara marcarlo, mientras lo hacía, sus manos viajaron del pecho al vientre de haku.

La kunoichi, sintió algo duro en su espalda, frotarse contra su trasero.

Naruto. Haku se intentaba alejar.

El joven gruño molesto ante eso y mordió mas fuerte el cuello de haku.

Oye cuidado con los dientes. Se quejó la kunoichi.

Naruto la soltó y la beso.

Le joven siguió su camino y derrumbo a haku.

Oye se mas gentil. Se quejó la pelinegra.

Naruto entonces la vio curiosos antes de descender en búsqueda de algo que olía interesante.

Siguió bajando, hasta encontrar una parte mojada en la ropa de haku.

El retiro el pantalón de haku y noto una prenda que le impedía seguir, con sus dientes la inicio a retirar lentamente.

Oye. Haku estaba cubriéndose el rostro por la vergüenza.

Naruto tenía la prenda en su boca, la lanzo a un lado de la cueva y entonces vio aquello que se suponía debía buscar.

Entonces.

No sabía qué hacer.

Su instinto no llegaba a más.

Estúpido. Dijo curaña en la mente de naruto, el lado humano estaba dormido, el lado bestial era irracional y kori no había dejado de morderlo, por lo que el zorro estaba molesto. Entonces yo tomare el control. El kyubi inicio a mover el cuerpo de naruto.

Un ronroneo gorgoteo salió de la garganta de naruto mientras bajaba su rostro.

Naruto, espera. Haku no podía creer que el rubio se acercara a esa zona.

De la espalda de naruto dos colas salieron para mantener a haku sujeta, pero al ser peludas el agarre era delicado.

Mientras que kurama veía a la primera hembra con la que estarían en más de ochenta años.

Con sus manos abrió el objetivo e inicio a buscar aquello que a las hembras le causaba el suficiente placer como para que se olvidaran de sus problemas.

No le tomo mucho tiempo encontrarlo, esa protuberancia rosada fue fácilmente palpable.

Ahí. Haku gimió mientras se retorcía en las colas de y brazos de naruto.

El rubio siguió su labor y entonces soplo un poco sobre la protuberancia.

Haku se volvió a mover.

El rubio saco un poco sus dientes y apenas lo toco, haku gimió fuertemente, pero amortiguo el ruido al morder una de las colas de naruto.

El rubio vio que su trabajo estaba hecho, pero aun así quiera asegurarse de que el camino estuviera libre de obstáculos.

Metió dos de sus dedos el índice y el medio en la kunoichi y los inicio a mover lentamente en su interior, se detuvo solo cuando sintió una cosa bloqueando su camino.

Kurama gruño, no le gustaban las vírgenes hacían mucho escándalo.

Haku por otro lado no podía dejar de moverse, entre espasmos, los cuales de un segundo a otro se detuvieron.

Ella vio como naruto retiraba su mano y entonces ponía sus brazos a lado de su cuello subiendo su cuerpo, haciendo que sus cinturas quedaran a la par.

Naruto movió la cabeza como pidiendo permiso.

Haku le respondió siendo ella quien movió las caderas para que los dos se frotaran levemente.

Los genitales se tocaron por un segundo, mandando un poco de placer a naruto y un espasmo a haku.

Los movimientos fueron en aumento, hasta que naruto entro en haku, causando un poco de dolor en ella, no tanto como se esperaba, pero si lo suficiente como para que se dejaran de mover.

El cuerpo de naruto se dejó de mover un tiempo suficiente, mientras se adaptaba al lugar donde su miembro se había insertado.

Mientras haku estaba algo nerviosa cuando más se movía naruto.

Pero pronto los nervios se disiparon y los movimientos aumentaron.

De alguna manera las colas de naruto desaparecieron y en un solo movimiento, haku termino estando sentada arriba de naruto.

Mientras este solo se seguía moviendo.

Los dos estuvieron así por un largo rato, pero en ningún momento naruto pareció cansarse o liberar nada.

Esto era por el kyubi en su interior que no estaba dispuesto a engendrar más descendencia, no mientras no fuera libre.

/fin escena lemon/

Así que este es tu final. Le dijo anko a orochimaru, estaba claro que el sannin no se salvaría de tal paliza y las heridas. Al final morirás como todos los mortales. Se burló la peli morada.

Anko, mi niña. el sannin le sonrió con burla. ¡Deberías saber que siempre tengo un plan de contingencia! Le grito alargando su cuello y mordiendo el de la peli morada.

Ahhh! grito la peli morada.

¡Muérete! Le grito chojuro cortando a la sanin por la mitad.

Cosa que este aprovecho, su torso herido se impulsó hasta caer de brazos alejado de todos, unido a un anko por el cuello, hasta que la soltó.

La peli morada se había desmayado.

El cuerpo de lo que quedaba de sanin inicio a sacar un aura morada, mientras unas extremidades nuevas iniciaban a crecer desde cero.

Nos veremos pronto sasuke-kun kukuku. Se rio el monstruo antes de hundirse en la tierra y escapar.

Necesito una aspirina. Dijo chojuro.

Yo necesito un hospital. Respondió jirato, quien estaba atorado en un árbol, sin poderse mover debido al dolor.

Naruto. Dijo sasuke viendo por donde se fue el monstruo.

Descuida. Dijo karin. Ellos están bien. Dijo algo sonrojada, ella estaba viendo cosas que no debía ver gracias a sus sentidos de sensor. Volverán eso creo. Murmuro.

¿mientras que hacemos? Cuestiono sakura a sasuke.

Vengan con nosotros. dijo un chunin tomando a anko. Es más seguro, antes de que esa cosa vuelva.

/en la aldea de la hoja/

La tribu inuzaka había olfateado desde lejos el aroma de ese animal, sin duda alguna era peligroso.

Algunos shinobis habían tenido que estar trabajando en la aldea con el propósito de detener a los animales que habían escapado del bosque de la muerte.

Si ese día el clan inuzaka había tenido un día ocupado.

…

Mikoto se estaba aburriendo de no hacer nada más que entrenar en casa, hacía mucho que no le permitían salir de la aldea para misiones porque era un riesgo poner el sharingan en circulación por el mundo y no quería solo dedicarse a misiones rango D por toda su vida.

Por eso en estos momentos estaba aburrida, a veces extrañaba cuando sasuke e Itachi eran más pequeños.

Le divertía cuidar a sus hijos.

/cuarto día/

Naruto se despertaba, en una cueva, un momento esta no era su cueva, se despertó presuroso, lo último que recordaba era haber sido comido por una serpiente, puso sus manos en el piso y noto que había pelo, de algún animal en el piso, tomo un poco, no reconocía el olor de pelo.

Noto el mango de kori a un lado del pelo en el piso.

Veo que despertaste. Dijo una voz femenina.

Naruto volteo, sentada en una roca estaba haku, con el pelo despeinado.

La pelinegra, estaba partiendo una fruta del bosque de la muerte.

Naruto no la conocía.

¿Desayuno? Le cuestiono en una risa.

Gracias. naruto la tomo entre sus manos. ¿haku-san ¿Qué paso ayer? ¿Cómo llegué aquí? ¿Qué haces tú aquí? le cuestiono aturdido el adolecente.

¿no lo recuerdas? Haku se veía entre triste, ofendida y molesta.

Perdón, pero no, lo último que recuerdo es que estaba peleando por mi vida y entonces. Naruto se sujetó al cabeza cuando un recuerdo acompañado de un rugido y el saltando rompiendo arboles le inundo. No recuerdo muy bien que paso después. Se sujetaba la cabeza.

Bueno. Haku suspiro, era cierto, tal vez el comportamiento de la noche pasada solo había sido pura suerte. Digamos que hicimos ciertas cosas, para agotarte y ya que estas listo, creo que es hora de dirigirnos a la torre. Comento.

Bien vamos. Naruto se puso de pie y sintió una briza pasar por todo su cuerpo. ¿espera y mi ropa! Le grito tapándose por pudor.

Bueno, no la tenías cuando volviste a ser tú. Haku se quitó su kimono de batalla, rebelando que debajo de él, llevaba una sencilla camisa sin mangas con protección metálica, un pantalón negro y unas sandalias ninja, no creo que sea de tu taya, pero te servirá. Le comento.

Gracias. dijo naruto algo sonrojado, por haber visto a haku. ¿Qué te paso en el cuello? Le cuestiono.

La kunoichi de kiri tenía una extraña marca roja en el cuello.

Solo un jugueteo previo. Explico saliendo del lugar riendo.

¿nani? Cuestiono naruto notando que el kimono de haku no tenía cinta. Bueno ya que. Tomo el mango de su arma y esta volvió a ser las cuchillas de hielo y las cadenas se envolvieron sobre el kimono para mantenerlo cerrado.

Mientras los dos usuarios del hielo iban a la torre.

Naruto intentaba hablar con kurama.

¿Qué paso bola de pelos? Le cuestiono.

Nada. Respondió el kyubi. Solo estas creciendo bien. Le explico antes de reírse.

¿a qué te refieres? Cuestiono el rubio.

Kurama rio.

Y paso un recuerdo por la mente del rubio.

Mas. Dijo la voz de haku.

El rubio se sonrojo de sobre manera por eso.

El kyubi solo soltó una carcajada por lo inocente e inútil que era su contenedor, pero poco faltaba para que fuera libre de nuevo.

/en la oficina del hokage/

El kage estaba leyendo los reportes acompañado de Jiraiya.

¿el kyubi se soltó? Cuestiono el kage al sanin.

Lo dudo, el sello de la parca es el más complejo y sin mi llave, no se puede usar. El sanin leía y veía las imágenes que algunos habían dibujado de la vestía. Aunque dicen que los bijus siempre buscan formas de salir. Comento. Aparte naruto esta maldito, por la espada que obtuvo en su misión al país del hielo. Comento el sanin.

Jiraiya, esta criatura venció a orochimaru, dejo fuera de combate y asesino a varios shinobis de distintas aldeas. Quemo una fracción del bosque de la muerte y congelo otra, esta criatura ¿es una amenaza a la aldea? Le cuestiono.

¿la criatura? Jiraiya lo vio fijamente. O naruto? Le lanzo la pregunta.

El hokage no respondió.

…

Y esa es la razón por la que necesito ropa. Le dijo naruto a Kakashi, quien estaba junto con sakura, sasuke y Karin, una vez el pergamino se había abierto y habían revelado lo que había sucedido.

Te conseguiré algo lo más pronto posible. Comento el kopinin. Pero de momento pasen a descansar. Les dio el ascenso.

Los ninjas entraron tranquilamente a la torre.

Kakashi los vio entrar y estaba pensativo, se fue en una nube de hojas.

Pensé que no llegábamos. Dijo hanabi a sus compañeros de equipo.

Si eso fue una locura. Akira tenía su ropa mañana.

¿Qué dijiste? Le cuestiono sai a akira.

Los tres habían tenido un enfrentamiento con un equipo de oto, terminando en la muerte de uno de los genins.

Pero ellos se habían robado sus pergaminos y así entraron a la torre.

Bien es el momento de abrir los pergaminos. Dijo hanabi.

Akira asintió y abrieron los dos pergaminos al mismo tiempo.

Para su sorpresa Iruka había aparecido del pergamino y no anko.

Felicitaciones chicas, lo siento, pero anko se enfermó repentinamente, por eso la suplanto, pueden entrar. Les informo.

Y así lo hicieron.

/tres días después/ Ame/

La siempre lluviosa aldea reciba la confirmación de que ninguno de sus genins había sobrevivido al examen chunin de konoha.

Aunque se les invitaba a observar los combates de la final.

Pain el amekage, había pedido que negaran la asistencia.

Por motivos políticos.

Anuncio y así le informaron a konoha, que nunca le había importado conocer a fondo lo que ocurría en la aldea de la lluvia.

….

Anko se había despertado y en estos momentos estaba en una audiencia con el hokage.

Entonces Orochimaru sigue vivo? Cuestiono anko, ni siquiera ella pensaba que el sanin lograría salvarse de esas heridas.

De alguna manera se alimentó del sello maldito en tu cuello para sanar su cuerpo. Explico Hiruzen fumando su pipa.

Se siente raro. Dijo la peli morada. Ya no siento el dolor de la marca. Comento mientras notaba que esta ya no estaba en su hombro.

Asumo, que la única forma de usar su poder era quitarla de ti. Comento. Aunque nunca he entendido los experimentos de orochimaru, me alegro de que puedas finalmente sanar tus heridas. El kage suspiro. En cuanto a lo que viste.

Si se refiere a lo que le pateo el trasero a orochimaru, Anko suspiro. Nunca había visto nada igual y cuando fui la aprendiz de ese monstruo, vi cosas muy raras, ese monstruo. Anko dudo. Esa cosa parecía solo reconocer a sus amigos y todo lo que no, lo atacaba, hokage esa cosa hizo hielo de shinobis y volvió el piso lava, nunca había visto una bestia así. Comento.

Puedes marcharte. Dijo el hokage.

Sí señor. Anko se puso de pie.

Y salió del lugar aún tenían cosas que organizar.

25 ninjas, por las reglas del examen, tenían que hacer unas preliminares antes de todo.

Son demasiados. Dijo anko. El mayor número en cinco años. Comento.

/en la torre/

Tras que todos los genins descansaran y los días terminaran era momento de iniciar la parte final de la segunda prueba.

Actualmente y tras que algunos se retiraran entre ellos kabuto.

Se encontraban ninjas de Iwa. Kurotsuchi y un miembro de su equipo el otro se había retirado por una lección a causa de resbalarse con un trozo de hielo por accidente.

De Kusa. La mayoría de ellos se habían retirado, salvo karin quien decidió participar, aun cuando era la única superviviente de su equipo.

De suna. Gaara, Temari y Kankuro habían sido de los primeros equipos en llegar.

De Kiri, chojuro y Jirato ya estaban sanos, mientras haku había tenido que sacar su kimono azul, de batalla tras que el verde terminara siendo quemado accidentalmente por sasuke uchiha.

De Oto estaba Dosu, Kim y Az su otro compañero había muerto debido a una combinación experimental entre las flechas fénix de Akira y una técnica de hanabi.

De konoha eran más lo supervivientes, entre ellos los dos compañeros de kabuto, el equipo siete, donde sakura y sasuke ya estaban mejor, aunque naruto estaba vestido como un ambu era las ropas más fáciles que le pudo encontrar kakashi en la torre, el equipo ocho, donde ino, chouji y shikamaru ya estaban listos y aún más molestos contra los de kiri por haberles robado. El equipo nueve, de hinata, kiba y shino, el equipo 10 tenten, lee, neji y por último el equipo doce de akira, sai y hanabi.

Veintiocho personas.

Catorce combates.

Todos presenciados por los senseis y el hokage.

¿todo está bien naruto? Cuestiono sasuke a su amigo. Te noto algo alterado. Comento.

No es solo que. Naruto veía al equipo de oto, en él estaba un olor que le desagradaba olía como si algo se iniciara a echar a perder.

Todos estaban parados en filas los ahora 24 miembros de distintos países estaban esperando las palabras del hokage.

Este estaba acompañado de su guarda, de anko, ibiki y a un lado todos los sensis de los diferentes equipos.

Mira nada mas kakashi, me sorprende que tu equipo llegara hasta aquí, pero bueno, solo los mejores llegan hasta esta parte, pero cuando acabe todo. Gai el sonrió al peliblanco. Mi equipo mostrara que soy mejor sensei.

El peliblanco aun veía afrente.

¿dijiste algo? Cuestiono.

Como puedes ser tan cool. Pensó Gai deprimiéndose.

Mientras tanto kurenia notaba lo nervioso que estaba akamaru, el perro no se alejaba del saco de su dueño.

Mientras tanto el falso orochimaru miraba molesto a sasuke, era una pena no haber podido marcarlo con su sello de maldición y una pena mayor que anko se encontrara libre de su control.

Pero aun así no estaba en condición de hacer mucho, su cuerpo aún se recuperaba del duro tratamiento que había recibido.

Anko estaba algo deprimida, ella no había ganado la apuesta, por eso estaba triste.

Zabusa estaba algo curioso porque razón haku estaba vestida de forma diferente.

Ahora unas palabras de lord hokage. Anuncio anko a través de su micrófono de oído.

El anciano estaba parado en un círculo de roca superior donde podía ver a todos los participantes.

¡Aburrido! Dijo naruto.

Naruto cállate! Le grito iruka.

¡Oblígame! Le grito naruto a su ex maestro.

Vamos naruto-kun guarda silencio. Dijo akira a su oído.

El rubio con la mitán de su cabello blanco le hizo caso.

Bien. El hokage llamo la atención de todos. Permítanme dedicarles unas palabras a todos ustedes que están por concluir esta parte del examen. Se aclaró la garganta. Les contare cual es el verdadero propósito de los exámenes chunin.

¿verdadero propósito? Cuestiono sakura en un susurro.

Qué fastidio dijo shikamaru

Vamos terminen ya de una vez. comento temari.

Tengo hambre. Dijo chouji

Sí, no se han preguntado cual es el motivo de nuestro país hace estos exámenes se hagan en conjunto con otras aldeas aliadas, ¿no se han preguntado el motivo? Les cuestiono.

Los niños lo veían.

Todo es con el motivo de incrementar el nivel de los shinobis y la amistad que tenemos entre otras aldeas aliadas, reactivamente. Dio una inhalación a su pipa. Pero es importante que entiendan el verdadero significado, los exámenes son ¿eh? No encontraba una palabra precisa. En otras palabras.

¿otras palabras? Pensó tenten.

El kage exhalo humo y se quitó la pipa de la boca.

Son la representación de la batalla entre las naciones aliadas. Explico.

¿Qué significa? Le cuestiono tenten.

Verán, si analizamos nuestra historia, todas las naciones que ahora son aliadas alguna vez fueron naciones vecinas que continuamente peleaban unas con otras por el poder. Explico.

Odio la historia. Dijo naruto en su mente.

Con el fin de evitar una destrucción masiva de sus fuerzas militares, sin ningún sentido, las naciones eligieron diferentes campeones para luchar en sus nombres, en un lugar neutral seleccionado de común acuerdo, así fue como surgieron los exámenes chunin. Comento.

Eso es cosa del pasado. Dijo naruto. Ahora nadie pelearía por esta aldea. Explico. No estamos haciendo este examen para ir a pelear a otra nación.

En realidad, este examen existe para seleccionar shinobis dignos, pero eso no es todo, estos exámenes permiten un lugar donde todos los shinobis pueden llevar en alto el orgullo de sus naciones en el campo de batalla luchando por sus propias vidas, es decir se vuelven sus campeones y de muestran su utilidad para otras naciones. Comento.

¿orgullo de su nación? Murmuro sakura.

Mucha gente importante, líderes de países, comerciantes y demás son invitados a presenciar estos exámenes como invitados, con el fin de aumentar el número de solicitudes de contratar shinobis con ellos, este examen determina el futuro de la económica y prosperidad de una nación. Explico.

Como mi vida ¡no viejo! Le grito naruto.

Cállate naruto. Akira le jalaba a la oreja.

Suéltame. Se quejó naruto.

El kage se aclaró la garganta.

Este examen desde el curso de su carrera shinobi a partir de aquí y lo más importante los comerciantes verán sus batallas y tomaran nota de sus habilidades de cada ninja, de cada clan, de cada aldea, si hay un vacío en el poder las naciones fuertes abundan en solicitudes, pero las naciones débiles carecen, es por eso que el fin de los exámenes chunin es demostrar la fuerza miliar de la aldea.

Pero porque arriesgamos el cuello. Cuestiono kiba.

La fortaleza del país es la fuerza militar, la fortaleza militar es la fuerza shinobi, es decir la verdadera fortaleza del país son ustedes y solo se alcanza al llevar a sus límites a todos los que estén dispuestos a sobrevivir. Le explico. Este examen es la oportunidad de que cada aldea demuestre la fortaleza de sus shinobi, así mismo la fortaleza de la nación, es por eso que sus predecesores lucharon por sobrevira, porque eso es la alegría de su nación.

Entonces de amistoso no tiene nada. Dijo tenten.

Porque para un shinobi, es una costumbre pelear y vivir, eso es amistad entre los shinobis, el tercer examen es de demostrar la fuerza de su nación, sus sueños y su convicción. Explico.

Corta el rollo. Le grito naruto.

Cualquier prueba está bien, yo la superare. Dijo gaara.

Los dos se dedicaron una mirada asesina

Causando una extraña sensación en el aire.

Disculpe hokage sama! Grito un shinobi de konoha entrando al lugar y saltando frente al hokage inclinado. Soy Hayate Geko y me temo que necesitamos hacer una ronda de preliminares antes de la tercera prueba. Explico.

¡que! Le grito sakura.

Pero llevamos una semana en este bosque! Grito Ino.

¿Cuándo comeremos? Les cuestiono Chouji.

Esas esas son las reglas, hace mucho que no teníamos más de 10 participantes, en esta ocasión se deben hacer unas preliminares. Explico el ninja iniciando a toser. Como. Su diálogo se entre cortaban entre cada tosido. Dijo él. tos. Hokage. Tos. Sea han invitado a personas influyentes de diferentes naciones a esta prueba. Tos. No debemos desperdiciar su tiempo. Tos. En ver los combates de los más débiles. Tos. Solo los dignos de mostrar su poder. Tos. Los mejores deben pelear. Tos. Siguió tosiendo.

En ese caso. Dijo el hokage. Pasaremos a una ronda de eliminatorias. Chasqueo los dedos y una gran pantalla de televisión se abrió en la pared. Cuando su nombre sea seleccionado en esta pantalla bajen a luchar, mientras tanto esperen en el piso superior. Les ordeno.

Que fastidio. Dijo shikamaru.

Estoy de acuerdo. Le dijo naruto.

Todos subieron a los segundos pisos, acompañados de sus senseis.

Me pica. Naruto se rascaba la ropa.

Bien presten atención. Hayate activo la pantalla. Estas pruebas inician ahora.

Los nombres iniciaron a pasar rápidamente.

Hasta detenerse.

Vaya esto es inesperado. Dijo orochimaru, quería examinar más a su próximo contenedor.

Bueno sasuke parece que serás el primero en luchar. Dijo kakashi sonriendo.

¡No es justo gai-sensei yo quería demostrar como brillan mis llamas de la juventud! Grito lee.

Ya tendrás tu oportunidad. Le dijo gai también decepcionado.

Sasuke. Tenten llamo la atención del uchiha. Suerte.

Lo que sea. Dejo sasuke saltando en su pose cool.

Le demostrare a lord orochimaru que soy digno de ser su contendor, pensaba Yoroi uno de los tantos seguidores infiltrados de orochimaru.

El uchiha estaba listo para el combate.

El hombre de lentes negros, ropas azules oscuras, banda de konoha y rostro cubierto.

Te mostrare porque estos exámenes no son lugares para niños. Dijo yoroi.

Haz lo que quieras. Dijo sasuke.

Bien. Dijo hayate. Sasuke uchiha, yoroi de konoha, este es un combate a rendición o inconciencia, se vale todo el daño, nada más. Hayate tosió. Comiencen.

Yoroi salió listo para el combate se intentó sujetar a sasuke para iniciar a absorber su chakra.

El uchiha uso sus ojos con el sharingan activo y desapareció del campo de batalla.

Solo para aparecer a unos metros de yoroi.

. lanzo un pequeño proyectil de fuego. futon Geiru sasuke uso chakra en su abanico y pronto el campo de combate se volvió un infierno de aire en llamas.

Yoroi no se preocupó y absorbió todo el chakra.

Conque ese es tu truco. Dijo sasuke, él sabía que no podía ser tan fácil

Así es este será tu fin. Dijo el hombre mayor.

Sasuke sonrió un poco y lanzo su abanico al techo.

Taijutsu, uchiha taka. Sasuke corrió contra yoroi, e inicio a combatir cuerpo a cuerpo.

El hombre aprovechaba los golpes de sasuke para robar más chakra, debilitando al uchiha.

Sasuke se veía cansado y exhausto.

¿Qué está haciendo? Cuestiono sakura algo nerviosa. Si sigue así perderá.

No. sonrió naruto. Tiene un plan. Explico.

Idiota, mikoto-san le dijo que no usara eso aún. Dijo akira.

¿usar qué? Cuestiono hanabi.

Sasuke atrapo su abanino.

Este es tu fin. Dijo yoroi mientras le lanzaba un golpe lleno de chakra contra el abanico.

Sasuke sonrió.

Regresión. Murmuro una vez yoroi toco el abanico.

Una fuerte luz blanca destello efímeramente, pero al terminar su resplandor, sus efectos estaban hecho.

Mi brazo. Yoroi tenía el brazo roto, ahora él era el que no tenía chakra, estaba cansado y herido.

Pero sasuke se veía tranquilo y fresco como una lechuga.

¿Qué decías? Le cuestionó sasuke agitando un poco el abanico de guerra con chakra y lanzando a yoroi contra la pared.

El hombre ya no se puso de pie.

El ganador sasuke uchiha. Anuncio Hayate.

¿Qué fue eso? Cuestiono gai sorprendido.

Retroceso. Dijo akira.

¿Retroceso? Cuestiono temari.

Es una técnica uchiha, bueno en realidad es parte de una técnica, la técnica de reflejo perfecto, se compone de la parte del contra ataque, que refleja todo el daño físico aumentado al doble a su atacante y la técnica del retroceso, la cual refleja por diez el daño de chakra, además de invertir la salud y el chakra de quien la use. Dijo la otra uchiha. Juntas son la técnica máxima de combate con armas del clan uchiha, creada por uchiha madara. Explico.

Mikoto se va enojar cuando sepa que usaste el retroceso. Le dijo naruto a sasuke una vez este regreso a las gradas.

No se enterará, al menos que le explique que le paso a sus rosas. Comento el uchiha.

No pasó nada. Dijo naruto entendiendo la amenaza del uchiha.

¿disculpa akira? Tenten le hablo.

Si. dijo la mujer.

Porque sasuke no debería haber hecho el retroceso. Comento la armera.

Porque si se falla el precio de fallar. Akira suspiro. Es que el ataque te da a ti, un ataque multiplicado por diez y la perdida de la mita de tu salud y chakra. Comento. Por eso es peligroso usar el retroceso, más si aún no lo dominas. Vio a sasuke.

Y este le sonrió.

Akira suspiro odiaba cuando sasuke ponía su vida en riesgo, ellos no eran hermanos, pero se preocupaban como si lo fueran.

Bien. Hayate activo la pantalla. El siguiente combate será. La pantalla inicio a pasar rápidamente.

Dos nombres más aparecieron en la pantalla.

Shino abúrame contra chojuro de Kiri.

Los dos de lentes se vieron.

Esto será interesante. Dijo naruto reclinándose en el barandal. Zabuza déjame ver si recuerdo bien el cuento, la espada en tu espalda, la de chojuro y otras cinco fueron echar de un solo ser o me equivoco? Le cuestiono al espadachín de la niebla a unos metros de distancia.

Haku sonrió ante esto.

Zabuza vio a naruto molesto y gruño.

No te equivocas chico. Le dijo zabuza, la kurokiribocho, las kibas, la kabutowari, la chibuquí, la nuibari, la samehada y las de chojuro la hiramekarei, todas ellas fueron hechas de la piel, huesos dientes y escamas de un Yokai. Dijo el de kiri. Isonabe

Por favor los yokai no existen. Dijo neji.

Acto seguido, las espadas de naruto, la kurokiribocho y las hiramekarei, se movieron por voluntad propia, golpeando, cortando y sujetando al hyuga.

Neji! Grito gai, pero al intentarse acercarse la espada de naruto kori volvió los eslabones de las cadenas picos filosos y los movía cerca del cuello de neji.

Discúlpate! Le gritaron los tres amos de las armas.

Lo siento. Dijo el hyuga.

Las espadas lo soltaron y regresaron a las manos de sus dueños.

Los yokai si existen, de hecho, Isonabe, el tiburón de un cuerno, señor de las olas. Zabuza toco su espada. Cuando kiri se fundó los habitantes casaron al animal para comérselo y de su cuerpo crearon las armas que defenderían por siempre a su nación, pero.

Déjame adivinar al ser hechas de un yokai terminaron malditas para sus usuarios y seres que los rodean. Termino el relato naruto.

Zabuza solo asintió.

La mía es la menos peligra, pero la de chojuro. comento zabuza

El joven de lentes y shino ya estaban listos para la pelear.

Pude observar tu forma de pelear, en el bosque. Dijo shino mientras alzaba su mano mostrando un bicho. Ríndete o te venceré.

No puedo perder. Dijo el espadachín. El orgullo de mi aldea me dará fuerza. Dijo mientras sujetaba sus espadas, pero apenas las podía despegar del piso.

¿Qué sucede? Cuestiono sakura a zabuza. Parece que esa espada pesa mucho.

Porque él no siente un deseo de asesinar. Explico, mientras mi arma esta maldita por alimentarse de la sangre de otros para sanar, la espada de chojuro es más ligera dependiendo del deseo de asesinar de su usuario, mientras menos ganas de sangre tenga, más pesada se hará. Explico.

Comiencen. Dijo hayate.

Shino asintió y alzo su brazo.

¿Qué es ese ruido? Cuestiono ino.

Vienen de todas partes. Dijo kin.

Si no atacas yo sí. chojuro separo sus dos espadas y se lanzó al combate cubriéndolas de chakra.

Shino esquivaba fácilmente los movimientos de las espadas chojuro era muy lento.

Deja de moverte. Le grito molesto chojuro. Si no lo haces te asesinare. Le grito.

Shino apenas esquivo el siguiente movimiento de un segundo a otro la velocidad de chojuro había aumentado.

En realidad, las espadas al sentir el deseo de sangre de su dueño disminuyeron su peso.

Shino seguía esquivando los ataques que cada vez se volvían más veloces hasta que uno golpeo a shino en la mano y lo lanzo contra la pared.

Lo siento. Se disculpó chojuro y acto seguido las espadas volvieron a pesar demasiado para sostenerlas en ambas manos.

No importa. Shino se paró entre los escombros y el polvo.

Esos son insectos. Dijo ino viendo el hueco de la piel de shino de donde salían varios insectos.

¿creen que shino estará bien? Cuestiono hinata a sus otros compañeros de equipo.

Lo estará. Dijo kiba. De todos aquí es quien menos me preocupa. Exclamo

Maldita sea. Se quejó chojuro pues estaba cansado como para mover las espadas.

¡Escucha bien estúpido renacuajo o mueves esas espadas para matarlo o yo te desollare! Le grito zabuza a chojuro, estaba intentando alentar al joven.

En lugar de eso lo espanto.

Chojuro, es cuestiono de vida o muerte. Le grito haku.

¡Lucha! Grito jirato.

Chojuro asintió y las espadas volvía a su peso fácil de manejar.

Las cubrió de chakra para atacar a shino.

Pero antes de llegar, el chakra había desaparecido.

¿Qué? Cuestiono chojuro.

El ruido había regresado.

Las espadas estaban cubiertas por cientos de escarabajos e insectos comedores de chakra.

¿Qué? Volvió a repetir la pregunta chojuro.

Cuando me golpeaste, coloque una hembra de escarbo en tu arma, esta atrajo a toda la colonia. Le explico el de lentes.

Chojuro cayó al piso por el cansancio y la perdida de chakra.

Maldita sea renacuajo! Grito zabuza totalmente molesto con su alumno.

Lo siento. Se disculpó el de lentes y dientes filosos mientras se lo llevaban los medinin.

El ganador shino aburame. Declaro hayate.

Los miembros del equipo de shino lo felicitaron una vez regreso con ellos al segundo piso.

Bueno eso nos deja a ti y a mi jirato. Le sonrió haku a su compañero de equipo.

Si fallan los mato! Les amenazo zabuza.

…

Mientras esto ocurría en otro lado de la aldea.

Mikoto uchiha se paseaba por la aldea para reunir los alimentos favoritos de los niños y recibirlos con una cena en su honor por haber culminado la segunda parte de los exámenes chunin.

Solo esperaba que terminasen pronto.

….

En la torre una nueva batalla había culminado atravesó del jutsu del marionetista kankuro había vencido a un ninja de konoha Misumi, quien en secreto también era espía de orochimaru, kankuro lo venció al romperle el cuello, pero el ninja al poder hacer flexibles sus extremidades estaba bien.

Ahora era el turno de temari contra tenten.

Cuidado. Le dijo sasuke a tenten. No te confíes con cuidado alguien usa un arma de viento, los objetos que lances son fáciles de detener. Le advirtió.

Gracias dijo la joven de chongos.

Temari eh? naruto había ojeado el expediente que el kazekage le había mandado en el pergamino, sabia las habilidades en papel, pero no la había visto en vivo.

He temari! Grito kankuro.

¿Qué quieres! Le grito la rubia.

¡Dale un espectáculo a tu prometido! Se burló.

Hijo de! Temari lo iba a atacar, pero la mirada de gaara la detuvo.

Veamos si eres tan buena como dicen. Dijo tenten a temari.

Como quieras, cuando veas mis tres lunas, será tu fin. Temari estaba en posición de combate.

Inicien. Declaro hayate.

Tenten no perdió tiempo y de un pergamino inicio a lanzar muchas shurikens.

Enserio? Temari estaba de pie.

De pronto todas las armas de tenten fallaron.

Pero la puntería de tenten es certera. Dijo sasuke.

Interesante. Naruto había visto el movimiento de temari.

Tenten lo volvió a intentar lanzando shurikens, pero fallo.

Lástima niña. temari mostro la primera de su luna. Viste una. Movió su abanico en su espalda y lo paso sobre su cuerpo para desaparecer.

¿Qué? Tenten la busco.

Mira de cerca. Temari apareció tras de ella y de un solo movimiento la lanzo al otro lado de la habitación.

Es la segunda. Temari mostraba su abanico.

Ni modo. Tenten busco dos pergaminos a sus piernas. Guardaba esto para más adelante, pero. Los sujetos en sus manos. Ahora los usare. Tenten libero el sello y una gran cantidad de humo cubrió el lugar.

¿Qué? Cuestiono temari.

Tenten salto sobre el humo y abrió los pergaminos que la impulsaron a subir y se desenrollaron.

Mientras tenten flotaba en el aire lanzaba cientos de armas contra temari.

Aburrido. Dijo temari y de un abanicazo las detuvo.

Justo como mi plan. Tenten tenía hilos atados a cada arma y los dirigió contra temari.

Suficiente! Temari abrió en una sacudida su abanico y mostro las tres lunas.

Futon. tatsumaki o kiru no jutsu. de un solo abanicazo una gran corriente de viento detuvo a tenten en el aire atrapándola en el centro de un tornado pequeño, que generaba varios cortes por todos sus cuerpos.

Tenten! Grito guy sensei.

No se puede mover. Dijo neji. Quedo atrapada en el ojo del tornado y su chakra también, no esperaba que lo lograra. Comento molesto el hyuga.

Temari dejo de ejercer chakra y tenten cayo, temari puso su abanico y tenten cayó sobre él, golpeándose la espalda y sacando sangre de la boca.

Fue una pérdida de mi tiempo. Temari tiro a tenten al piso y se regresó al segundo piso.

Es linda. Murmuro naruto cuando temari paso cerca de él.

….

Otros dos combates pasaron, uno entre chouji akimichi y dosu del sonido ganando el ninja del sonido de un solo golpe, otro entre karin y un ninja de iwa compañero de kurotsuchi, ganando karin gracias a su jutsu doton.

No me lo puedo creer un ninja de Iwa perdiendo en doton contra uno de Kusa. Le dijo molesta la nieta del Tsuchikage a su compañero de equipo.

Shikamaru fue el siguiente, que, aunque cayó en un genjutsu pudo usar las sombras de los hilos de su atacante para meterla en su jutsu de posesión de sombras y derrotarla haciendo que se golpeara la cabeza.

El siguiente combate será entre kurotsuchi de Iwa contra Jirato Kaguya de Kiri. Tosió hayate al terminar de anunciar el combate.

Kaguya. Pensó orochimaru, pensaba que Kimimaru era el ultimo Kaguya pero ahí estaba otro.

Bien. La nieta del tsuchikage con su uniforme rojo sobre sus protecciones ninja salto al lugar.

Pero yo no quería participar. Se quejó jirato.

Ve! Zabuza lo pateo por el barandal.

Ha. El joven kaguya se cayó de rostro y se puso de pie listo para la lucha.

entonces. Dijo hayate. Empiecen. Ordeno.

No suelo pelear con niñas. Dijo Jirato, haciendo que todos los huesos de su cuerpo crecieran generando su armadura y aumentando su tamaño. Ríndete.

Kurotsuchi sonrió y alzo la mano.

Jinton: genkai hakuri no jutsu. en la mano de kurotsuchi apareció un triángulo tridimensional, con un circulo de luz en el centro.

Disparo el ataque justo alado de la cabeza de jirato. El rayo de energía llego hasta la pared y la atravesó.

Cuando termino un fragmento de la pared había desaparecido y era remplazado por un triángulo.

Me rindo. Dijo jirato aterrado volviendo a su cuerpo de forma normal.

¡Pequeño hijo de! Haku encerró a zabuza en una cúpula de hielo para que dijera malas palabras.

La ganadora, Kurotsuchi de Iwa. Informo.

Ahí tienes rubio. Le grito a naruto.

Este estaba dormido en el piso.

Préstame atención! Le grito la mujer.

Hayate la saco del campo de batalla.

Siguiente enfrentamiento. La pantalla se detuvo.

Sakura ha rumo contra ino yamanaka. Informo hayate.

….

En algún lugar del mundo ninja.

Lo sienten verdad. Cuestiono una mujer joven a una gigantesca rana con cuernos.

Por supuesto. Respondió una mujer mitad águila.

Algo pasara en la tierra del fuego. Comento una serpiente con dos brazos humanos y una segunda cabeza, de un tamaño semejante a una casa.

Abra que echar un vistazo. La mujer se puso de pie revenando que la parte inferior de su torso era la de un león y en su boca tenía más de cien dientes.

…

Eso fue patético. Grito haku molesta.

Como pueden considerarse kunoichis. Dijo kurotsuchi igual o más molesta.

Ino y sakura habían terminado en empate ambas descalificadas por quedar inconscientes.

Bueno, para eso sirve esta ronda. Dijo hayate el siguiente enfrentamiento será entre. La pantalla se detuvo. Neji hyuga y Az de oto.

Informo.

Esto cada vez se pone más reñido. Dijo kakashi a gai.

Parece que el destino está interviniendo. Azuma fumaba su cigarro.

Neji hyuga se puso en posición de combate.

Az también.

Inicien. Dijo hayate.

Neji activo su byakugan para ver el flujo de chakra de az.

¿Qué?! Neji vio extrañado algo negro circulando por el torrente de chakra de az, esta cosa negra se movía heréticamente, hasta terminar en su corazón.

¡Ahí! Az se sujetó el pecho.

Mientras de ella un aura negra surgía.

¿Qué? Gritaron naruto y gaara.

Esa es. Dijo kurama en la mente de naruto.

Es imposible. Dijo shukaku.

Una silueta con la cara de un cocodrilo apareció sobre az. Antes de desvanecerse.

La joven se desmayó.

Oye niña. hayate la toco, tenía débil el pulso. Creo que la descalificare. Los medinin entraron al campo de batalla.

Que desperdicio, no sé por qué los inútiles intentan sobrevivir este combate. En todo momento neji veía con furia a hinata.

He neji. Cuida tus palabras. Naruto lo veía fijamente. Quien sabe quién será tu oponente, pero aquí no hay débiles. Defendió a todos.

Nadie es superior a mí. Le dijo el hyuga molesto, pero regresando a su lugar con su equipo.

Faltan muy pocos. Dijo kurenia.

Si no puedo esperar a que me toque. Dijo kiba.

Espera. Hayate vio la lista. No estas registrado en la computadora. Comento.

¿Qué? Cuestiono kiba.

Déjame checarlo. Dijo el chunin. Tomen un descanso. Les pido.

Y así lo hicieron.

…

Toda toma forma en la economía mundial.

En realidad, solo importaban pocos combates.

A nadie le importaba ver a ninjas de clanes que no fueran el uchiha, el sabaku no, el Tsukiwa o el namikaze. Todos solo asistirían por esos cuatro clanes

…

El nombre de kiba fue ingresado a la computadora y fue el siguiente en salir.

Finalmente me toca. Naruto se puso de pie y bajo las escaleras.

Hemos esperado esto mucho tiempo no es así akamaru. Le cuestiono kiba a su perro.

Búa. Ladro el can en apoyo a su maestro.

Naruto estaba esperando a kiba.

Bien naruto. El joven de rasgos caninos sonrió. Finalmente llegó el momento de demostrar cuál de los dos es superior. Le dijo. ¡Mi madre y las hembras de la manada, no reconocen mi autoridad como la próxima alfa, te reconocen a ti, pero cuando te venza demostrare que yo soy el único digno de ser el alfa del clan Inuzaka! Ladro kiba.

Naruto se sujetó el estómago.

Tengo hambre. Comento.

Kiba perdió la compostura.

¡!me escúchate! Le ladro molesto.

Lo hice, pero no me importaron tus palabras. Dijo el rubio. Kiba una verdadera alfa, no se preocupa por demostrarle a todos que es superior. Naruto se rascaba el estómago. Solo pelea y pelea con todos hasta reconocen su lugar, un joven que quiere proclamarse como un alfa. Naruto se dejó de rascar. Eso es de canes, un alfa entre los simios, es escogido por los suyos y si alguien no está de acuerdo y pelea ante él y pierde, nunca más será visto como digno de su clan. Naruto movía sus brazos mientras las cadenas en su cintura no dejaban de sonar. Kiba yo soy un simio, tu eres un perro, sabes la diferencia verdad?

Deja de decir tonterías. Le dijo kiba. Cuando te venza tendrás que reconocer mi autoridad. Le ladro.

Si no entiendes como simios. Naruto mostro los dientes. Luchemos como perros. Le gruño.

Empiecen. Declaro hayate.

Naruto bostezo y de pronto inicio a golpear su pecho y estomago de manera rítmica. GRROOAAA! Gruño al final.

Eso no me asusta. Dijo kiba. Vamos akamaru! Kiba se puso en cuatro y su perro también. Colmillo! Grito mientras iniciaba a girar acompañado de su perro.

Naruto solo espero al último momento y los esquivo.

Kiba giro dentro de su colmillo y lo inicio a perseguir.

Esta batalla es aburrida. Declaro zabuza.

No lo creo. Dijo haku viendo como naruto no sudaba aun con el movimiento físico.

Kiba se detuvo e inicio a exhalar un poco apresurado. ¡Infeliz pelea! Le ladro.

No me has dado motivo para defenderme. Le explico naruto. Además, estoy esperando. Comento el rubio.

Esperando que! Le gruño kiba.

Que te descuenta. Dijo el rubio.

Bien si quieres esto por las malas. Kiba saco una pastilla de solado y se la dio a akamaru. Transformación. El perro se convirtió en un doble de kiba y el también tomo una píldora de soldado.

Los dos kibas alargaron sus dientes y uñas y permanecían en cuatro.

Listo akamaru. Ladro un kiba.

Roaaa! Ladro el otro kiba.

Colmillo sobre colmillo. Los dos kibas iniciaron a girar.

Naruto. Dijo hinata preocupada.

Naruto solo esquiva. comento hanabi.

Es raro en él. dijo akira mientras vapor salía de su boca.

Espera. Dijo hanabi notando que en ella también sucedía.

Todos lo iniciaron a notar.

Naruto solo esquivaba y suspiraba mientras más kiba se frustraba al no poder alcanzarlo.

Hayate no dejaba de toser y no sabía por qué.

Un kiba se dejó de mover de pronto e inicio a gemir en el piso.

Akamaru ¿Qué te pasa? Cuestiono kiba, ese no era su límite físico, los dos había entrenado este movimiento antes.

El perro quería seguir luchando, pero su cuerpo estaba adormecido.

¿ya lo notaste kiba? Suspiro naruto.

¿Qué hiciste? Cuestiono el inuzaka.

Hanabi y akira se vieron y asintiera.

Sharingan.

Byakugan.

Las dos activaron sus dojutsus y notaron la verdad.

Un genjutsu. Dijo kurenai mientras lo disipaba y todos lo imitaron.

Que frio. Dijo temari tiritaba del frio.

No lo creo. Dijo hayate él no se podía mover y recién sentía el frio.

Un genjutsu. Kiba lo disipo y también akamaru.

El campo de batalla se transformó a un campo cubierto por una extraña niebla blanca que llegaba hasta casi el segundo nivel y que nublaba la visión.

Si kiba, un genjutsu que confunde a los sentidos y enmascara el cambio de temperatura del ambiente, para que cuando el enemigo se dé cuenta. Naruto suspiro una última vez y una gran cantidad de aire frio saliera de su boca. Este luchando a menos diez grados. Comento.

Menos diez. Dijo kiba con razón su ropa no era suficiente para protegerlo y akamaru se debilito tan rápido.

Si kiba, querías que lucháramos como bestias. Dijo naruto e inicio a hacer brillar sus manos por el calor. Ahora estamos en mi territorio. Naruto corrió contra kiba.

Naruto se movía como si el frio no le afectara en lo más mínimo a su velocidad.

Cosa que kiba no podía, sus musculoso estaba aturdidos, sus dedos y nariz iniciaban a enviar la sangre a los órganos vitales ignorando el deseo de seguir luchando.

Kiba apenas podía esquivar los ataques de naruto.

Justo cuando uno iba a darle en el rostro, naruto dejo de hacer brillar su mano.

Kiba yo no planeo ser el alfa. Comento.

¿Qué? Cuestiono kiba aturdido por las palabras.

Pero. Naruto le dio un rodillazo a la mandíbula y luego de una patada giratoria lo lanzo al techo. Planeo pelear contra quienes duden de mi fuerza. Atrapo a kiba. Y defender a los más débiles. Puso a kiba en el piso.

El joven estaba inconsciente.

Ganador del encuentro, naruto uzumaki. Comento hayate mientras el aire se calentaba lentamente y volvía a poder moverse.

Eso fue ingenioso naruto. Dijo kakashi. Tu genjutsu nos atrapo a todos. Comento.

Una técnica interesante. Dijo haku. Talvez la replique. Le sonrió.

Haku te toca. Le dijo zabuza. Da lo mejor de ti vale. le sonrió y le puso la mano en los hombros.

Claro. Le sonrió y abrazo a zabuza.

¡porque a ella la trata bien! Grito jirato.

¡Es mi hija! Le respondió zabuza amenazándolo. Política, pero hija. Aclaro zabuza. La defenderé de todos. Vio a naruto. ¿Entendido? Le cuestiono a jirato.

Como el agua. Dijo jirato tras chojuro.

Al otro lado de las gradas.

¿Esta mal que no apoye a sai? Cuestiono akira a hanabi.

Para nada ni yo lo apoyo. Dijo al hyuga.

El siguiente combate. Hayate tosió. Haku Yuki contra Sai de konoha. Declaro el chunin. Empiecen.

Ordeno.

Es un placer. Dijo sai mientras sacaba su pincel y su pergamino.

Diría lo mismo. Haku sonrió, pero alzo su brazo. Suiton doragon no sui no jutsu. haku lanzo un fino dragón de agua de su boca.

Sai lo esquivo.

Ninpou choujuu giga. Sai hizo sus sellos.

Varios leones de tinta corrieron contra haku.

Eres débil. Haku hizo sellos de mano. Hyoton. Naku no jutsu. haku alzo sus dos brazos.

Los animales de sai se congelaron.

Bien. Sai volvió a meter su pincel a su tinta, pero no salió nada.

Todos los líquidos se congelaron. Rio haku.

Entonces. Sai saco su ninjato.

Haku rio mientras señalaba atrás de sai.

No debiste voltear. Dijo una haku en un espejo.

Lo siguiente que sai supo es que todo se volvió negro.

Varias sebons perforaron partes especificas del cuello de sai detenido momentáneamente su ritmo cardiaco.

Ganadora haku. Dijo hayate.

Solo faltan cinco. Dijo hayate. Momento. Dijo hayate. ¿Quién demonios metió la información a la computadora?

…

En la aldea de la hoja.

Izumo estás seguro que así debían meterse las solicitudes. Cuestiono Kotetsu a su amigo.

Claro. Dijo izumo a su amigo.

…

Los siguientes serán. Hayate vio la pantalla.

O mí. Dijo kurenai.

No puede ser. Naruto estaba nervioso. Ya sé. Naruto hizo sellos de manos y creo un clon. Tu apoya a hinata yo a hanabi. Dijo naruto a su clon.

Esto es algo que sucedería eventualmente. Dijo neji.

Hanabi hyuga luchara contra hinata hyuga.

Un momento eso solo deja. Naruto vio a akira, gaara y lee.

Si lee o akira se enfrentaban a gaara.

Podrían morir.

…

Las dos hermanas hyuga se veían fijamente.

Demos lo mejor hanabi-nee-san. Dijo hinata mientras veía a su hermana.

¿quieres callarte! Le grito hanabi. Deja de ser hipócrita de una maldita vez. hanabi estaba molesta.

¿Por qué? Cuestiono hinata a su hermana. ¿Por qué siempre me gritas? ¿Por qué me odias? ¿Por qué me odias? Cuestiono la hyuga.

Porque, la linda hinata hyuga la mayor, la esperanza del clan hyuga. Hanabi la veía molesta. Siempre has tenido todo lo que yo he deseado. Hanabi rio. El entrenamiento y el reconocimiento del clan, pero no eres digna de él. hanabi la veía. Eres débil.

No soy débil. Dijo la niña tímida.

Lo eres. Dijo hanabi.

Que no. dijo hinata.

Que sí. le grito hanabi.

Que no. grito hinata.

Sabes qué. Hanabi rio. Te propongo una apuesta. Comento.

¿Una apuesta? Dudo hinata.

La perdedora se volverá la heredera del clan hyuga de manera definitiva acatando todos los deseos de oto-san. Le comento.

¿pero entonces que ganaríamos? Le cuestiono hinata.

Apostaremos por lo único que tu ama. Dijo hanabi. Apostemos aquello que te matiné despierta por las noches, aquello que deseas más que nada en el mundo porque te liberara del clan. Rio. A menos que seas débil.

Hinata vio a naruto.

Yo no soy débil. Dijo la hyuga mayor.

Veamos si eso es cierto. Dijo la menor.

Hayate dio por iniciado el combate.

Byakuga! Gritaron las dos.

¿Qué apostaron? Cuestiono sakura quien había regresado.

Lo que más ama hinata y lo que más quiere hanabi. Dijo kurenai sabiendo los sentimientos de su estudiante por naruto.

¿Quién crees que gane naruto? Le cuestiono Kakashi al rubio.

Es difícil decirlo. Comento naruto. Hinata pelea de una forma elegante, casi como si estuviera bailando, sus golpes son preciso y centrados. Naruto suspiro. Pero hanabi, ella es veloz, causa el mayor daño en pocos movimientos y es más fuerte.

Las dos hyugas habían iniciado a pelear, pero solo bloqueaban los ataques, ninguna había causado un verdadero daño a su hermana.

Hanabi porque esperaba el momento y hinata porque no quería dañarla.

Las dos se lanzaron en una serie de golpes con las palamas abiertas.

Hinata estaba esquivando todos los de hanabi.

Mientras la menor slo atacaba con furia, pero en ningún momento esquivaba no hanabi bloqueaba todos los ataques en su contra y no se veia cansada.

Hinata canalizo chakra a sus manos haciéndolas brillar.

Hanabi la imito.

Esto es raro. Neji tenia su byakugan activo.

¿a que te refieres neji? Cuestión gai sensei.

Hinata y hanabi-san. Neji no se refería con honoríficos a la mayor de las hermanas. Están combatiendo canalizando el chakra pero hinata solo planea bloquear el paso pero hanabi quiere detener los musculos. Explico.

La mayor se inicio a mover con mas confianza en sus ataques, haciendo que hanabi retrocediera un poco.

Vamos hanabi. Dijo un naruto.

Hinata se sintió triste.

Vamos hinata. Dijo naruto.

Hanabi se sintió molesta.

Hinata dio un golpe certero en el pecho de hanabi.

Pero esta solo sonrio y en un movimiento se quito su chaqueta café.

Yo no me atoro en el pecho. Dijo hanabi.

La mayor se sonrojo por el comentario.

Pequeña. Dijo un naruto.

Oye no la hagas sentir mas. Le dijo el otro naruto.

Oblígame!. Dijo un naruto.

Los dos naruto se iniciaron a pelear.

Las dos estaban tomando mucho tiempo, tanto que la menor se hartó de esto.

Hanabi hizo un movimiento raro para los hyuga una patada.

Hinata no lo bloqueo, pero hanabi aprovecho el movimiento y le paralizo el chakra a su hombro derecho.

A eso me refiero. Naruto vio a hanabi. Ella para tirar las manzanas tumba todo el árbol.

Ha. Hinata se retorcía de dolor en el hombro.

Hanabi no se detuvo y dio el más temido de los goles de los hyuga, uno en el estómago, tumbando la red de chakra de hinata.

Ahora la niña se intentaba defender.

Pero hanabi no se detenía.

Iba a darle el golpe directo al corazón.

Kurenai salto al campo de combate

He pequeña. Hanabi vio cómo su mano era detenida por naruto. Detente antes de que hagas algo de lo que te arrepentirás toda tu vida. El rubio se había metido al combate para calmar a hanabi.

La menor solo suspiro.

Lo que sea. Dijo molesta.

Hinata. Kurenai uso su cuerpo ayudar a su estudiante.

Hayate estaba feliz de que no hubiera muerto nadie aún.

El siguiente combate. La pantalla se detuvo. Sabaku no gaara contra rock lee.

Si Gai Sensei. Grito lee. Le mostrare de lo que soy capaz. Dijo el joven de cejas exageradas.

Sé que lo harás lee. Le dijo su maestro, con el pulgar en lo alto.

Esto será interesante. Dijo kakashi.

Rock lee. Sasuke recordaba haber escuchado a tenten mencionarlo, era según ella el miembro más fuerte de su equipo, por ende, debía ser poderoso.

Ese perdedor no tiene ninguna oportunidad. Dijo neji en voz alta.

Lee. Gai murmuro. Demuéstrales lo que vales.

Eso hare sensei! Grito el joven.

Es peligroso que gaara luche en este momento. Le dijo temari a baki.

Nada se puede hacer, son ordenes de su padre, lord kazekage, que gaara le demuestre a las demás aldeas el poder de suna. Dijo el de rostro tapado.

Un carcelero. Le cuestiono naruto a baki. Gaara y yo somos carceleros. Le cuestiono.

El de rostro cubierto asintió.

¿pero dime el habla con su preso o solo lo enceraron y no les importo controlarlo? Le cuestiono.

Lo intentamos, pero gaara. Baki lo vio al niño. Gaara es un arma.

Yo tambien lo pude ser. Dijo naruto. Pero decidí no serlo. Explico.

Todos estaban atentos al combate.

El debe basar todos sus jutsus en esa calabaza. Pensaba lee, poniéndose en posición de combate.

Gaara no se movia tenia los brazos cruzados.

El tapon de su calabaza salio volando y cayo al piso, poco a poco la arena inicio a salir.

Arena? Dudo sakura.

Es debido a sus naturalezas de chakra y a su Biju. Le dijo naruto a sakura. El ichibi o shukaku de una cola, sus naturalezas de chakra son dos Raiton y Futon, juntos forman el Jiton, elemento magnético, sirve para controlar la arena y el metal. Comento naruto.

¿Cómo lo sabes? Le cuestiono Baki a naruto, esa información era secreto de estado.

Kurama me lo dijo. Comento naruto riéndose de las blasfemias del zorro demoniaco al referirse a el por su nombre.

Empiecen. Ordeno Hayate.

La arena cayo al piso sin movimiento.

Y lee se lanzo al combate.

Una patada que hizo a gaara reaccionar, lee era alguien muy rápido, golpes y patadas, shuriken y kunais.

Fueron lanzadas en contra de gaara pero nada funcionaba.

Eso es el poder del shukaku? Le cuestiono naruto a kurama.

No kido, aunque shukaku puede hacer eso, dudo que con su sello como esta sea capas de mantener una comunicación o siquiera el control con su carcelero. Informo el kyubi. A mi me parece mas que es un tipo de defensa residual de algún nigen.

¿nigen? Le dijo naruto.

No solos los yokais dejan sus maldiciones en el mundo, también las alamas humanas lo pueden hacer. Dijo el kyubi.

¿Por qué lee no ataca con algún ninjutsu o genjutsu? Cuestiono sakura a gai.

Lo haría si conociera uno. Dijo el hombre de expander. La triste realidad es que sus actitudes para el ninjutsu o genjutsu son limitadas, por eso las deje de lado y me enfoque en entrenarlo exclusivamente en taijutsu. Dijo el cejon.

Solo en taijutsu. Dijo sasuke.

Eso es una locura. Respondio sakura.

Puede ser, pero aun asi un ninja que solo maneje taijutsu debe superarse dia a dia. Coment gai sensei.

Lee intento dar una doble patada pero la arena de gaara lo lanzo lejos.

Lee corrió en la pared.

Y se alejo de una ola de arena en su contra.

Lee, creo que es el momento. Le grito gai a su alumno quien se subio a la cabeza de la estatua shinobi.

¿Qué gai sensei? Cuestiono el joven. Lo dice enserio? Le cuestiono el niño.

Si quitatelas! Le grito alzando su pulgar.

Si finalmente. Lee se bajo los calentadores y se saco dos pesas de rodillas.

¿enserio? Se burlo temari.

Eso es equipo básico de entranamiento. Dijo sakura.

Vamos. Lee las solto.

Al tocar el piso una gran sacudida hizo reacionar a todos.

Muchos tenían los ojos y bocas abiertas.

¿No crees que exageraste gai? Cuestiono kakashi con una gota tras su nuca.

Recuérdame no recibir una patada de el. dijo naruto a sus espadas estas solo se movieron en respuesta.

Listo ya me siento ligero. Lee dio unos cuantos saltos antes de moverse.

Y desaparecer de la vista por unos segundos.

Naruto no sabía porque, tal vez era un rasgo genético pero pudo seguir los movimientos de lee en todo momento.

Sasuke activo el sharingan y akira tambien.

Gaara no reacciono hasta que casi sintió el pie en su cara, luego los ataques continuaron la arena de gaara hacia todo lo posible para detener los ataques de lee.

No es posible. Dijo baki.

Lo es. Naruto seguía a lee con la mirada, era fácil ver que solo se movia en círculos.

Si no puedo por arriba. Pensó lee. Entonces desde abajo. Lee dio una patada acendente.

Directo a la mandíbula de gaara.

No puede ser. Dijo kankuro.

Gaara. Temari estaba nerviosa. Gaara fue herido.

Lee sonrió ese había sido un buen golpe.

Pero pronto noto que la arena caía de la herida y que más la intentaba cerrar como si la piel de gaara se sellase con ella.

No. murmuro naruto. Lee aléjate ya! Le grito.

¿Qué? Cuestiono el de expandes.

Antes de que gaara abriera los ojos de manera sadica y sacara la lengua.

Madre. Alzo su brazo, quiere tu sangre!. Alzo su brazo y toda su calabaza de arena exploto.

Lee inicio a correr por el lugar siendo seguido por la arena.

No puedo hacer nada mientras este en el piso. Dijo lee mientras se desenvolvía sus muñecas.

Lee corrió directo contra gaara y lo sujeto con sus vendas para alzarlo de piso y luego los dos envueltos elevarse.

El loto de konoha! Grito gai entusiasmado por la batalla.

Ese chico es bueno. Sasuke estaba viendo los movimientos de lee sin duda alguna seria bueno imitarlos.

Gaara fue lanzado al piso con fuerza mientras lee caia tranquilo.

¡gaara! Gritaron temari y kankuro.

No puede ser. Murmuro baki.

Lee sonreía por su acción.

Pero pronto todos notaron que en el cráter que se había formado, no estaba gaara, no en el cráter estaba un cascaron vacío con la forma de gaara.

Lee tras de ti! Le grito sakura.

Lee salto para esquivar a un gaara que surgía de las arenas mientras varias de estas se convertían en filosas manos.

El chico no tiene control dijo el kyubi.

Vamos lee tu puedes. Lo apoyo sakura.

Si lee véncelo. Dijo tenten.

Lee por esos victorioso se sintió más emocionado.

Por eso pensó que era hora.

Gai sensei, las usare. Dijo alejándose de gaara.

Esa es. Dijo kakashi. Gai no me digas que? Le cuestiono el kopinin.

Si kakashi, lee puede abrir las puertas internas. Dijo el artista marcial.

¿Cómo se te ocurre!? Le cuestiono y grito. Cuantas ha logrado abrir.

Cinco. Dijo el sensei.

Puertas internas. Dijo sakura.

Los músculos del ser humano, tienen ciertos límites, si un ser humano los impulsa hasta su máximo potencial, se haría polvo los músculos. Comento gai. Por eso lee solo tiene permitido abrir hasta la tercera puerta, pero no lo haría. Dijo el cejon.

Ahhh!. lee impulso su energía física con gran destreza y se inflo los músculos poniendo su piel roja.

Lee demuéstrales que el loto de konoha, se abre dos veces! Grito gai.

Lee se movió a tal velocidad que fue difícil seguirlo solo se dieron cuenta cuando gaara volvió a ser alzado por los aires, pero esta vez recibió varios puñetazos y patadas de impulso, antes de ser envuelto de nuevo por las vendas de lee y caer de nuevo en el piso.

Lee también aterrizo y al hacerlo sus músculos se debilitaron.

El ganador es. Haya iba a hablar.

Cuando una gran ola de arena se movió y en el piso gaara estaba alzado su mano, pero con una mirada sádica en su rostro.

En menos de diez minutos la vida de lee corría un peligro inminente mientras un gaara en el piso alzaba su brazo y sujetaba a leer de sus extremidades.

Ataúd de arena! Grito gaara.

Ahhhaa! Lee grito de dolor cuando su brazo y pierna fueron destrozados y luego fue lanzado contra el piso de manera violenta la arena de gaara lo iba a devorar.

Kori. Naruto hizo sellos de manos. No iki no jutsu. naruto exhalo todo el aire de sus pulmones para evitar que la arena se siguiera moviendo.

Los silicatos de la arena se congelaron y esta se dejó de mover.

Lee! Gai y naruto saltaron a para defender a lee.

Porque? Cuestiono gaara. El fallo porque lo defienden. Alzo su mano y la arena se inició a mover lentamente.

Llévenselo ya. Dijo naruto mientras gaara se ponía de pie y hacia que la arena se volviera a mover a su antigua velocidad.

Como te atreves. Dijo gaara molesto. Su sangre, madre quiere sangre. Grito histérico.

Será sobre mi cadáver. Naruto movió sus cuchillas e inicio a gruñir mostrando los dientes.

Alto! Grito Baki saltando al lado de gaara.

Naruto detente! Grito kakashi.

Gaara y naruto los ignoraron y se lanzaron a atacar.

Naruto con sus espadas y gaara con su arena.

Los dos fueron frenados por unas manos en sus cabezas.

¡Suficiente! Fue hiruzen quien los separo. Este comportamiento no será tolerado una segunda vez. los vio fijamente. Si quieren pelear esperen hasta la última fase de los exámenes. Les ordeno el kage.

Bien. Dijo naruto.

Por mi bien. Dijo gaara.

Los dos se amenazaban con la mirada.

….

Los ánimos no se calmaron hasta que al final, se detectó el error en la computadora.

Akira no había podido pelear, pero paso a la siguiente fase del examen de manera automática.

Bien. Hiruzen leía la lista de los finalistas. Bien todos ustedes tomen una esfera de la caja que hayate les pasara. Les dijo el kage.

Kurotsuchi saco el uno

Karin el dos.

Haku el tres.

Shino el cuatro.

Gaara el cinco.

Shikamaru el seis

Dosu el siete

Naruto el ocho.

Akira el nueve.

Sasuke el diez.

Hanabi el once.

Neji el doce.

Kankuro el trece.

Temari el catorce.

Bien el orden de los combates serán seis contra catorce, dos contra once, tes contra doce, cuatro contra trece, cinco cobtra diez, nueve contra uno y siete contra ocho. Dijo hiruzen.

¡Protesto! Grito naruto, quiero cambiar mi número de batalla. Comento.

Naruto eso no es posible. Dijo hayate.

Lo es, en ninguna parte del reglamento del examen lo prohíbe y si no lo prohíbe es válido. Dijo naruto.

Hiruzen exhalo una nube de humo.

¿con quién quieres cambiar el numero? Le cuestiono el hokage,

El ocho por el diez. Dijo naruto mientras veía sasuke.

El pelinegro veía la mirada en el rostro de naruto, estaba claro que naruto quería pelear con gaara lo más próximo posible.

Por mi bien. Dijo el uchiha.

No se puede, todos querían ver la pelea entre el uchiha y el hijo del kazekage. Dijo un asesor del hokage.

Y que suena mejor la pelea de un uchiha contra el hijo del kazekage o. naruto se señaló. La batalla entre el hijo del rayo amarillo de konoha contra el hijo del kazekage. Cambio el título.

Hiruzen sonrió, por un momento naruto se parecía a minato y al siguiente a kushina.

El consejero lo pensó y hablo con el hokage.

Esta decidió.

Sasuke contra dosu y naruto contra gaara.

…

Conque así serán los exámenes chunin he. dijo orochimaru checando la lista.

Mientras los jóvenes abandonaban la torre y se disponían a usar de mejor manera su mes de entrenamiento.

Las batallas serian.

Shikamaru contra temari

Haku contra neji

Dosu contra sasuke

Gaara contra naruto

Shino contra kankuro

Hanabi contra karin

Kurotsuchi contra akira

Así iniciaba el mes más largo para los jóvenes que pelearían

/ya en la aldea de la hoja/

El hokage estaba esperando a naruto para tener una plática seria con el chico.

¿Qué quieres viejo? Le cuestiono el rubio traído a regañadientes por kakashi. A punto de comer con mikoto, sasuke y akira que sea rápido. Le exigió.

Bien naruto, espero que hayas leído los pergaminos que se te dieron. Dijo el kage suspirando humo de su pipa.

Algo. Le comento el niño.

Está bien, en este mes de entrenamiento. El hokage suspiro. Se espera que tu tengas una cita y una cena con el Kazekage, el Tsuchikage y la Mizukage para fortalecer lazos y conocerlos. Comento.

¿entonces esperas que vaya a comer gratis con ellos? Cuestiono el rubio, a comida gratis no haría protesta.

No solo eso, debes pasar un día con cada una de tus prometidas. Le dijo hiruzen.

Un día puedo con eso. Comento el rubio.

Recuerda que una es la hermana de tu oponente espero que no la uses como ventaja. Inhalo y exhalo humo. Pero si lo haces hazlo como un buen ninja. Le ordeno.

Es todo. Cuestiono el rubio.

No de hecho me he preguntado si quisieras que te entrenara, ¿o ya tienes alguien que te ayude en este mes de entrenamiento? Le informo el kage.

Puedo por mí mismo, así paso anciano. El rubio se dio la vuelta. ¿Eso todo? Le cuestiono.

Por el momento. Dijo hiruzen viendo al niño salir.

Yo me encargo sensei. Dijo jiraiya volviendo a ser visible. Descuida, será entrenado por el gran jiraiya. Se señaló.

Eso espero. Hiruzen suspiro. Eso espero. El hokage solo esperaba que su exalumno pudiera lograr conectarse con el rubio.

Solo quedaba un mes para los exámenes chunin.

**Fin del capítulo 13, fin de la segunda parte de los exámenes chunin.**

**Espero que les guste.**

**Dejen sus comentarios y lean mi perfil de .**

**Atentamente Irrealiti13 amo y señor de la irrealidad. **


	14. Chapter 14

_**Irrealiti 13: cometí algunos errores en el anterior capitulo que ya solucioné, disfruten este capítulo.**_

**Capítulo 14: de la saga exámenes chunin relleno. Citas y Entrenamiento.**

Era el primer día del mes de entrenamiento que le habían dado a los participantes de los exámenes chunin para entrenar.

También era el día en que todos los aldeanos de Konoha conocerían la verdad.

Lo primero que muchos vieron en las páginas de sus periódicos o escucharon por sus radios y noticieros televisivos aquellos que podían pagar ese lujo.

Fue el anuncio de los combates chunin.

Y por supuesto lo que parecía ser el evento principal.

La batalla central de todos los exámenes chunin.

Sabaku no Garra el tercer hijo del Yondaime Kazekage Sabaku no Rasa de la arena dorada contra Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto hijo del difunto Yondaime Hokage Namikaze Minato el rayo amarillo de konoha.

Las reacciones eran de asombro y curiosidad, pues la foto de los dos participantes aparecía bajo el encabezado, así como una breve descripción dada por los respectivos kages al periódico.

Los de konoha se sorprendieron al saber que naruto, era el único hijo legitimo del cuarto hokage y que por su seguridad solo hasta pasar a los exámenes chunin se podría levantar el secreto por orden del mismo daimio del fuego.

Para la aldea de la hoja, la noticia les cayó como un balde de agua helada.

El hijo de su salvador, era aquel al que habían perseguido hasta sacarlo de la aldea y aun así vitoreaban su expulsión.

…

Naruto se despertó en el sillón de la casa uchiha, no había regresado a la cueva de los macacos tras la cena, el cansancio le gano.

Sasuke le había ofrecido un tatami en su habitación, pero naruto considero más cómodo el sillón de la sala.

Se pasó los dedos por los labios, era raro, ¿Por qué sabían a cereza? Cuestiono.

Mikoto por su parte estaba preparando el desayuno. Mientras batía agregaba más esencia de cereza a sus panqueques.

Buenos días mikoto-san. Saludo naruto una vez se estiro y se rasco la cabeza, en búsqueda de algún parasito.

Buenos días naruto-kun. Le saludo la mujer mientras prendía la estufa. ¿Te quedaras a desayunar? Le cuestiono.

No en esta ocasión, quiero ver cómo están las cosas en el bosque. El rubio se puso de pie. La última vez que me fui unos días fue un desastre. Informo.

Bueno cuídate. Dijo la mujer mayor.

Naruto salió de la casa he inicio a caminar en la aldea.

/mientras tanto/En el hospital/

Rock lee despertaba tras el combate con gaara, sentía los yesos y las vendas en su cuerpo.

No hacía mucho ruido, lo que le permitió escuchar a las enfermeras.

Pobre chico. Dijo una de ellas.

Escuche que no podrá volver a practicar taijutsu. Dijo la otra enfermera.

Yo también lo vi, su columna vertebral está sumamente dañada además de sus brazos y piernas. Comento.

Nunca podrá ser un ninja. Dijo la otra mujer.

Lee negó con la cabeza les demostraría a todos que se equivocaban.

/en otro lado de la aldea/

Naruto estaba caminado por los techos de la aldea, no le interesaba en lo más mínimo, pasearse junto a la multitud de personas.

Ellos siempre lo habían atacado, por eso aprenderse a mover en las alturas había sido algo necesario.

De salto en salto, llego a la calle principal de la aldea.

Y aterrizo casi a la entrada de la misma.

Se disponía a salir cuando la voz del Kyubi le molesto.

¿no se te olvida algo? Le cuestiono El gigante zorro de las nueve colas.

mmm. naruto se puso en pose de pensamiento con una mano en su barbilla.

IDIOTA. Le grito el zorro. Déjate de bromas. Le amenazo. Debes llevare alimentos a mis Hijos e Hijas. Comento mientras con una de sus patas aplastaba a Kori.

¿no sabía que eras padre. Dijo naruto al zorro.

Este soltó una risa. En mis tiempos antes de que el estúpido de Madara uchiha me atacara, yo me la pasaba por tu mundo divirtiéndome con cuanta mortal podía, explico. Fruto de estas relaciones, nacieron mis primeros hijos, los kitsunes, pero con el tiempo los mismos se mezclaron con los zorros, hace mucho que mis verdaderos hijos perecieron, pero, aun así, considero a cualquier zorro que tenga una pequeña fracción de mi sangre en su interior, como mi hijo. Le comento. Así que más te vale alimentarlos. Le volvió a amenazar.

Si si, lo que digas. Naruto busco en sus bolsillos, mikoto era quien le guardaba el dinero y generalmente le hacia las compras, a él le vendían caro o de plano no le vendían. Veamos. Su bolsa de tela llena de moneas y Ryus le alcanzarían para comprar lo necesario.

Bueno. Naruto no sabía dónde comprar comida para zorros.

Al mercado. Le comento con burla el Kyubi.

Odio el mercado. Murmuro naruto, pero se encamino al centro urbano y de comercio.

/mientras eso pasaba/

Karin Uzumaki en estos momentos, se podía considerar una Refugiada, pero nadie sabía que era una refugiada, no quería volver a Kusa, por eso estaba escondida de su sensei y de todos los demás que la buscaban.

Solo esperaba poder formular un plan para ser libre de Kusa.

/en el complejo/ Inuzuka/

Kiba había salido del hospital después de enfrentarse a una ligera hipotermia por su batalla con naruto.

Akamaru estaba con su hermana Hana, así que él estaba solo de camino a su casa.

Chicos. Dijo kiba saludando a los perros guardianes y a sus compañeros.

Los hombres por alguna razón se veían nerviosos.

Kiba, te recomendamos no entrar. Comento uno de ellos

¿Qué sucede? Cuestiono algo alarmado, temiendo que algo le pasara a su madre o hermana.

Las hembras están discutiendo y peleando por ver si Tsume sigue como la Alfa de la manada. Dijo uno de los shinobis.

Ladraron los perros.

De pronto una mujer fue lanzada por un agujero en el techo del edificio de reuniones, la mujer aterrizo en el pasto molesta.

¡Este si me la pagas Tsume! Grito la mujer volviendo a entrar al lugar.

Kiba recordaba levemente cuando esto paso hace unos años, él era muy joven y en ese entonces tuvieron que reconstruir parte del complejo.

/en el distrito comercial/

Naruto estaba terminado de comprar las cosas necesarias en un súper mercado de la aldea, si bien estas tiendas vendían carro eran tiendas que no le podían subir el precio de sus productos o sino la aldea los multaría, así que sus precios elevados eran aceptables cuando el resto de la aldea nunca le vendería algo a su verdadero precio.

Aquí tiene. Dijo naruto una vez todos los productos pasaron 15 000 ryos sin duda demasiado dinero, pero para el que no lo chupaba solo era un montón de ojos pintadas era fácil desasirse del.

Gracias vuelva pronto. Dijo la encargada de la caja. Naruto-san. Se inclinó al terminar de hablar.

Naruto noto esto extrañado, muy pocas personas se dirigían a él con honoríficos en su nombre era raro.

Naruto cargo las cosas para tomar rumbo al bosque de nuevo, aun no entendía porque no se dirigió directo de la casa de mikoto al bosque cuando estaban tan cerca.

En fin, por las bolsas no podía correr en los techos, las malditas eran más frágiles que un hilo ninja, por lo que debía moverse lento.

Mientras caminaba, escuchaba los comunes murmullos y sentía las miradas y los dedos señalándolo, como toda su vida, solo que esta vez no era por el kyubi sino por su linaje, aunque eso a él le era desconocido y nunca le interesaría, que los aldeanos saquen sus propias conclusiones, total nunca le han importado sus opiniones.

Cuando estaba por salir de la aldea, fue detenido por Izumo y Kotetsu.

¿Qué quieren? Cuestiono algo molesto naruto a los guardianes de la puerta.

Hokage-sama solicita tu presencia inmediata en su oficina. Dijo Izumo seriamente.

Solo voy a dejar esto e iré cuando quiera. Les dijo naruto siguiendo su camino.

Es una orden. Dijo Kotetsu en su mejor voz amenazante.

Naruto suspiro y bajo la temperatura.

No estoy para boberías. Abrió los ojos y desconocido para él, estos se veían como los de un zorro, espantado a los chunnin, antes de volver a ser humanos.

Es una orden. Hablaron firmes los dos chunin.

Bien. Naruto gruño y se mordió el dedo. Kuchiyone no jutsus. Golpeo el piso con su mano.

De la nube de humo, surgió un zorro del tamaño de un caballo, tenía una armadura de madera, en su espalda estaban varios contendedores y a los lados de su lomo había varias maletas.

Mucho gusto, mi señor, soy Choto, el mercader ¿Qué objeto de mi inventario le gustaría obtener? Le cuestiono el zorro a naruto, mientras hablaba de una manera sugestiva.

He kido, cuídate de él, nunca hagas trato con un zorro y menos si es café. Le informo el kyubi.

Necesito que lleves estas cosas a los demás zorros en las montañas. Comento naruto.

El zorro sonrió.

Dime kido, ¿Qué obtendría yo de llevarle estos artículos a mis hermanos? ¿Qué te asegura que no me los quedaría para comerciar con ellos después? Le comento el zorro.

Si no cumples mi voluntad. Naruto alzo su mano derecha y la hizo brillar rojo. Destruiré toda tu mercancía. Le amenazo.

El zorro lo pareció pensar.

Bien, bien lo hare. Con su cola toma las cosas que naruto tenía y de un movimiento la cosa desapareció. Pero te costara una manzana acaramelada. Comento el zorro.

Trato. Dijo naruto.

El Choto asintió y emprendió su camino al campamento de naruto.

Mientras el rubio entraba a la aldea por tercera vez ese día.

/en Suna/

Baki había viajado de forma rápida a la aldea de la arena para informarle al kazekage de los resultados durante el examen de cada uno de sus hijos, así como extenderle la invitación formal del hokage.

Estaba en edifico central de Sunagakure.

Incluido frente a rasa el kazekage quien estaba rodeado de sus concejales.

Entiendo, que el hokage ha accedido a nuestros términos. Comento la concejala de raza.

Si así es. El kazekage estaba leyendo los reportes.

Y vaya que nos hemos visto beneficiados en poco tiempo. Comento el otro concejal, desde el anuncio de esta mañana, las solicitudes de misiones han aumentado considerablemente y muchos nobles de nuestro país inclusive los daimios están solicitando unos asientos para la batalla de los exámenes chunnin.

Sobre eso. Baki murmuro.

Habla. Ordeno raza.

Gaara y el hijo del yondaime tienen una cierta rivalidad, un conflicto que ninguno de nosotros entendemos. Comento el sensei. Gaara quiere matarlo y después de herir a un compañero de la aldea, el hijo del yondaime hokage parece desear lo mismo. Comento.

Puede deberse a que los dos son jinchurikis. Comento un concejal.

Cierto, ellos suelen luchar entre sí sin motivos aparentes, tal vez sea por las bestias en su interior. Dijo otro.

Lo que digo es que el propio sandaime hokage se interpuso entre los dos y aun así querían seguir peleando, kazekage-sama, no es el resultado, pero esa batalla podría llegar a ser mortal. Comento.

Rasa lo estaba pensando, pero mientras más vueltas le daba al asunto, mejor era la situación para Suna.

Descuida baki, solo vigila a gaara, del resto me encargare a mi llegada a konoha en dos semanas. Informo.

Entiendo. Dijo baki mientras esperaba sus nuevas órdenes.

/ en konoha/

Naruto llego a la oficina del Hokage algo molesto.

Bien viejo que quieres. Le dijo naruto mientras entraba a la oficina pateado la puerta.

Naruto! Grito Iruka. ¡Más respeto a tu hokage! Molesto el maestro.

Él me manda a traer casi a diario y por estupideces, es cuestionable mi respeto hacia él. le respondió naruto a Iruka.

Descuida Iruka, puedes dejarnos. El hokage soplo de su pipa. Él y yo tenemos una plática pendiente. Comento.

A la orden Hokage-sama. Iruka le dio una reverencia y se fue mientras naruto se quedó de pie frente al escritorio del hokage.

¿Qué quieres? Cuestiono el rubio.

Es para saber si ya tienes quien te entrene para los exámenes chunin. El sandaime puso varios expedientes en su mesa. Cualquiera de ellos estaría dispuesto a ayudarte. Comento.

La verdad era que apenas el anuncio fue hecho muchos jounin y chunni vinieron pidiendo que les dejara enseñarles sus técnicas o habilidades al hijo del héroe de konoha, con varios motivos, unos por el deseo de ser conocidos como los maestros del hijo del héroe, otros con el deseo de ganarse su confianza su amistad a futuro y otros en una extraña penitencia por como lo trataron.

El sandaime esperaba que naruto le dedicara algún momento a pensarlo y a revisar los expedientes.

Pero el rubio suspiro y subió la temperatura de la habitación.

¡Te lo he dicho viejo, entrenare por mis propios métodos! Naruto se fue de la habitación molesto.

Sarutobi solo suspiro.

Síguelo. Le ordeno el sandaime a un ambu.

Este salto un ambu con la máscara de un perro.

Ha la orden hokage-sama. Dijo el ambu.

Ten cuidado Tedsu. El hokage suspiro. Es peligroso que naruto este sin supervisión en este momento, temo que lo que me reportaron al ver sus dos colas, que el Kyubi intente liberarse, solo espero que lo contengas en caso de ser necesario. Le ordeno.

Así lo hare hokage. El ambu se fue de la habitación.

Sarutobi estaba decido a mantener a salvo la aldea, aun cuando eso significara dañar su relación con naruto.

/en Iwa/

El mensaje había llegado por la noche a Iwa.

Donde el Tsuchikage veía el reporte.

¿enserio tengo que ir a Konoha? Le cuestiono el viejo a sus igualmente viejos consejeros.

Sí señor, es por las formalidades, además esto nos asegurara estar a la presencia de los otros daimios y demostrar la superioridad de nuestra aldea. Dijo uno hombre igual de viejo que él.

Está bien, partiremos al amanecer. Le dijo Onoki a sus jounins.

Y estos asintieron.

/en Kiri/

Mei-san no cree que se está excediendo? Cuestiono Ao su kage mientras la acompañaba por el distrito comercial, donde mei se estaba poniendo diferentes ropas.

Para nada, es necesario estar presentable para la presencia de los otros kages. Informo. Además, podría conseguir una pareja. Murmuro lo último.

Mujeres que se quedan solas. Dijo Ao.

En la mente de Mei las palabras mujer y solterona se repitieron.

Di algo y te asesino. Le sonrió amenazante la Mizukage a Ao.

Hai. Dijo el guardián de la mujer.

Pero no la mizukage y zabuza tenían algo. Murmuro una de las dependientas de la tienda de ropa.

Son solo rumores. Dijo otra mujer.

/en konoha/ 3 días después / era temprano en la mañana.

Y en las cercanías de la casa uchiha.

Los ruidos de explosiones y rocas les llamaron la atención a las mujeres.

Sasuke habia sido el seleccionado para investigar de dónde venían los ruidos.

¡Jeja, eres divertido! Grito un zorro del tamaño de un humano de un pelo gris y blanco, con calentadores en sus brazos y piernas, un pantalón azul y su cola peluda.

Bueno considerando que es un humano. Dijo un zorro de pelo verde con un kimono morado, unos pantalones morados, una cola de pelo verde y unas sandalias rojas, mantenía los ojos cerrados.

Para ser un humano. Dijo una zorra de pelo amarillo y blanco, con unos guantes morados en sus brazos y piernas, pero sin nada que cubriera su cuerpo femenino.

Aahhhh! gritaba un zorro bípedo de pelo vino, con una playera de tirantes y un solo pantalón, el zorro medio casi tres metros y era en extremo musculoso, pero aun así era alzado en el aire por naruto quien lo lanzo contra un árbol. Tsk, humano. Se quejó mientras se volvía a poner de pie.

¿Qué pasa Natsu no dijiste que tu podías solo? Se burló el zorro de pantalón azul.

¡Cállate volt o te arranco la cabeza! La amenazo el zorro que apenas se ponía de pie.

Si el todo poderoso Natsu fue superado por una cría humana. Se burló el zorro verde. Gracioso.

Te volveré a arrancar los ojos Mutzo. Le grito el zorro vino al verde.

Cayéndose. Les ordeno la única mujer. céntrense en nuestro objetivo. La zorra se lanzó a combatir corriendo en contra de naruto desapareciendo en el último segundo y dando una patada a costado de naruto desde la izquierda.

¿Porque obedecemos a Rena? Le cuestiono Natsu a los otros.

Porque esta buena. Respondió Volt mientras alzaba sus brazos y los hacia sellos explosivos.

Naruto estaba combatiendo cuerpo a cuerpo contra la zorra amarilla.

Aunque en realidad naruto solo esquivaba y bloqueaba los ataques que Rena le lanzaba, eran muy rápidos, muy pocos golpes de naruto en verdad le habían sido efectivos contra la zorra.

Necesitas trabajar en tu velocidad. Le dijo rena mientras saltaba para alejarse.

KABOOM! Volt intento golpear a naruto, este salto de manos a los árboles para evitar la explosión.

¡Eres mío cría! Le grito natsu sujetando a naruto por la espalda.

Vaya que es hábil con los clones. Dijo el zorro de pelaje verde mientras se giraba para bloquear un corte de naruto.

El naruto en los brazos de Natsu se volvió una estatua de hielo, que se quebró.

Tenemos un espía. Dijo Mutzo mientras naruto lo golpeaba en el estómago. Buen golpe. Se quejó sujetándose el estómago.

¡Hola saque! Le saludo naruto.

¡No te distraigas! Natsu salto sobre naruto.

Naruto replico la pose del oso grizzli, apenas Natsu le salto encima, naruto le quío su centro de gravedad y lo lanzo contra Volt, quien traía sus brazos explosivos.

Los dos explotaron y terminaron inconvincentes en el piso.

Natsu tiene razón. Rena estaba atrás de naruto, para golpearlo.

Pero entonces naruto le acaricio bajo el cuello y la zorra se desmayó.

¿Qué tanto haces naruto? Le cuestiono sasuke acercándose al rubio.

Le pedí a los zorros que me ayudaran a entrenar para los exámenes chunin y bueno aquí estamos. Comento el rubio.

Vale. dijo sasuke. Mi madre y hermana querían ve que estaba sucediendo. Comento algo nervioso. Oye puedes hacerme el favor de cuidarlas, mientras estoy en mi viaje de entrenamiento. Le pido el uchiha.

¿Viaje de entrenamiento? Le cuestiono el rubio.

Si, kakashi. sensei, se ofreció para entrenarme, vamos a ir unos días a las montañas del sur. Le explico el uchiha.

Vale, ten cuidado, he oído que esas montañas están llenas de bandidos. Le aconsejo el rubio.

Si claro. Dijo el uchiha. No te preocupes tanto por mí, ya pareces mi padre. Le comento.

Claro. Se burló el rubio. Bien, supongo que iré a ver a mikoto y akira un rato. Comento viendo a los zorros. Ellos estarán fuera de combate por unos minutos. Se despidió de los zorros con un ademan.

Estos asintieron y desaparecieron en una nube de humo.

Mientras los dos genin tomaban rumbo a la casa de los uchiha.

/en el hospital de konoha/

Sakura estaba visitando a Ino, las dos habían terminado con heridas leves, pero Ino habia tenido unas secuelas por usar su Justa muchas veces en poco tiempo.

¡Por favor para! Escucharon un escándalo en de las enfermeras de más abajo.

Al mirar por la ventana.

Era lee el joven artista marcial aun con yesos en su cuerpo, estaba haciendo lagartijas.

Lee para. Sakura salió en un intento de persuadir.

No. dijo molesto. Yo denostare que tan fuerte soy, no me pueden vencer, mis llamas de la juventud. No pudo terminar de hablar porque se resbaló y se dañó más.

Lee. Sakura y las enfermeras lo ayudaban.

No me rendiré. El joven inicio a llorar.

Pobre lee. Dijo tenten desde su propia habitación del hospital, ella estaba ahí para observación por los múltiples cortes en su piel y el daño leve a su columna al ser azotada contra el abanico de metal.

Mejorate pronto. Dijo sasuke dejando el cuarto por la puerta.

Cuidado en tu entrenamiento. Tenten le sonrio al uchiha.

Quien cerró la puerta mientras se iba sonrojado.

/ mientras tanto/

Hiashi Hyuga estaba viendo el entrenamiento de hanabi.

La menor de los hyuga estaba luchando con ocho hyugas a la vez.

Rotación. Hanabi inicio a girar sobre su propio eje generando un pequeño círculo de chakra que se inició a expandir para mover un poco a los otros hyugas.

Pero no tenía la fuerza suficiente para levantarlos en los aires.

No hanabi, mantén las manos alzadas, no las muevas. Le aconsejo hiashi.

Mientras esto pasaba hinata, entrenaba sola por su cuenta, ella quería volver a luchar con su hermana.

Ella no quería ser la heredera del clan hyuga ella amaba a naruto-kun.

Fue tonto apostarlo con su hermana y más tonto perder ante ella.

Ella no quería ser la heredera del clan y vivir todo el tiempo en esa jaula de oro.

/ en la zona de turística de la aldea/

Naruto estaba pasando por esta zona de la aldea debido a que la presión del agua estaba disminuyendo en su cueva.

Lo que significaba que de nuevo los baños termales habían alterado el cauce del rio, para obtener más clientelas.

Conque eso quieren. Naruto estaba molesto mientras veía en una bodega un gran sistema hidráulico, que debía darles el agua a todos los baños termales de la zona.

Naruto rompió el techo.

Kori.- keimusho no zero no jutsu.

Naruto golpeo el sistema hidráulico haciendo explotar y aparte congelo toda el agua conecta.

Naruto salto y aterrizo algo lejos pero aun así escucho los gritos de mujeres.

Kyia el agua esta fría.

Haaa nunca volveré aquí!

¡Ayuda mi pie se quedó atrapado!

Entre otros gritos se escuchaban.

NOOO! naruto escucho un grito fuerte masculino y de pronto una nube de polvo apareció frente a él.

Al disiparse un gran sapo naranja y verde lo veía molesto y sobre el había otro sapo verde y rojo con cabello blanco.

Espera los sapos no tienen cabello blanco.

¡MOCOSO SABES LO QUE HICISTE! Le grito el hombre molesto. ¡ARRUINASTE MI INVESTIGACION! El hombre lo veía molesto.

Entonces estabas espiando en el baño de mujeres. Dijo naruto sujetando sus espadas. ¿Qué eres un pervertido? Le cuestiono.

No soy un pervertido. Se defendió el hombre mayor. ¿no sabes quién soy? Le cuestiono.

Un anciano pervertido. Le respondió naruto.

Por supuesto que no. respondió el hombre mientras hacia un sello de mano y de pronto se escuchó la música clásica de kabuki. Soy el ermitaño de la montaña mioboku, el sabio de los sapos, ¡Jiraiya el galante! Se presentó haciendo una pose con las manos, que el sapo gigante imito.

Jiraiya. Murmuro naruto.

Si mocoso. Le dijo con orgullo el hombre.

¿El escritor y sanin? Cuestiono naruto.

Aja. Jiraiya inflo el pecho con orgullo.

El héroe de guerra y aprendiz del tercero. Le cuestiono.

Claro. Con su ego inflaba.

Mi padrino que me abandono. Le cuestiono naruto.

Si, espera. Dijo el sanin. Naruto? Le cuestiono el sanin.

Hola. Naruto sonrió y entonces alzo sus cuchillas. Keimusho no jutsu. golpeo el piso y creo una línea de cristales de hielo que llegaron hasta jiraiya.

Salta! Le ordeno jiraiya su invocación.

El sapo lo logro.

Entonces naruto lanzo sus cuchillas y golpeo al sapo.

Jiraiya entonces hizo sellos de manos.

Katon: Gokakyu no jutsu. Jiraiya lanzo el fuego desde su boca.

Kori. Tsurara ame no jutsu! naruto giro sus espadas como si fueran ventiladores y lanzaron varios trozos de hielo filosos.

Jiraiya quemo muchos de ellos, pero aun así había demasiados para esquivarlos.

Jiraiya aterrizo en el piso. Doton. Doryudan! Del piso una cabeza de lodo surgió y varios disparos de lodo fueron lanzados contra naruto.

Naruto quien aterrizo en un árbol.

Kori. Aisusutomu no jutsu. naruto alzo sus cuchillas y señalo a jiraiya.

La gran ventisca de hielo, congelo los proyectiles y estos cayeron al piso, el dragón también se congelo.

Jiraiya lanzo una shuriken. Shuriken kagenobushi no jutsu.

Las multiples shurikens atravesaron a naruto este cayó al piso.

Naruto! Grito jiraiya sorprendido.

Naruto golpeo el piso y se rompió.

¿nani? Cuestiono Jiraiya.

Onse! Naruto salió del piso con sus manos rojas brillando y exponiendo sus huesos negros.

Jiraiya esquivo los toques que derretían o quemaban todo lo que tocaban.

¿Espera porque estamos peleando? Le cuestiono Jiraiya.

yo que sé. Naruto alzo los hombros en señal de desconocimiento. ¡Pero te matare!1 el grito naruto lanzando sus dos espadas contra Jiraiya.

¡Espera mocoso! Le grito molesto la peli blanca.

Tienes cinco minutos, o sino. Naruto regreso sus espadas que se habían clavado en un árbol y al hacerlo el árbol fue partido por la mitad.

Bueno chico. Jiraiya se puso serio. Como sabrás fue el maestro de tu padre.

Si y me abandonaste. Le recordó el rubio.

Eso era por tu seguridad. Le dijo Jiraiya.

Dos minutos. Naruto le señalo con sus espadas.

Jejeje. Jiraiya simplemente estaba nervioso. Bueno, fui su maestro y el me compartió algunas técnicas que te enseñare, así que considérame tu maestro. Le dijo con suficiencia.

¿Qué tienes para ofrecer? Le cuestiono el rubio, él podría negarlo, pero sabía que incluir en su repertorio alguna técnica de un kage sería una gran ventaja.

Contempla. Jiraiya inicio a generar una esfera de energía azul en sus brazos que inicio a girar. Contempla el rasengan la técnica que hizo famoso a tu padre durante la guerra. Sonrió.

Es débil, no me interesa. Respondió naruto dándole la espalda.

Jiraiya se fue de lado.

¿débil, sabes que tan poderoso es? El sanin golpeo un árbol y lo destruyo.

Y tú lo poderoso que yo soy. El rubio hizo brillar su brazo rojo y mostrar su hueso.

Corrió y golpeo un árbol. Lo quemo y siguió de frente por otros tres.

Es débil. Le dijo naruto. Si es todo lo que tienes no me interesa. Se dio la vuelta y se inició a alejar.

¿Qué tal invocar lo mismo que tu padre? Le cuestiono Jiraiya sonriendo. Los sapos. Le señalo a su sapo gigante.

Ya tengo un contrato con los zorros, de momento han demostrado su utilidad y además los sapos son anfibios de sangre fría, con el hielo se pone a invernar no me serian útiles. Le respondió el rubio alejándose más.

¿Qué tal una edición especial de mis novelas? Le cuestiono sacando varios de sus libros.

Ya los leí, no me interesan. Le comento más alejado.

Jiraiya inicio a pensar, que podía ofrecerle a naruto.

Y que tal. Jiraiya se dio la vuelta sonriendo con las manos cruzadas. El Hiraishi no jutsu. escucho al rubio detenerse.

Mi velocidad no es lo suficiente para enfrentarme a gaara cuerpo a cuerpo. Dijo naruto. Así pierdo mi ventaja, pero ¿en verdad conoces ese jutsu? le cuestiono.

Conozco el sello y conozco como se realiza, minato me lo confió, claro yo nunca pude hacerlo, pero creo que tal vez tu sí. le cuestiono.

Está bien. Dijo el rubio. pero si me mientes. Le amenazo.

Vamos niño yo puede vencerte en cualquier momento. Le dijo Jiraiya.

Lo sé, pero uno de los dos moriría en esa batalla, pero ¿Quién? Le cuestiono naruto.

Los dos se vieron.

Te veré en tres días en la cascada del oeste. Dijo Jiraiya desapareciendo del lugar.

Naruto asintió.

Kori. Zero! Naruto alzo sus dos brazos, sus manos juntas en un triángulo y lanzo el ataque contra un árbol.

Naruto inicio a girar intentándole dar a alguien.

Pero lo esquivaba.

Seas quien seas sé que me sigues desde el día que vi al viejo, dile que, si quiere tenerme vigilado, debe enviar a alguien que oculte mejor su presencia, si me vuelves a seguir te convertiré en un cubo de hielo que luego derretiré. Le amenazo naruto mientras se iba del lugar.

En los arboles el ambu solo asintió a sus palabras y se fue.

/ dos días después/

Temari estaba entrenado un poco temprano, mientras kankuro vigilaba que gaara no hiciera cosas raras.

La rubia en general le gustaba como era la aldea escondida entre las hojas, era un clima mucho más confortable que el siempre cálido de suna y hacia menos viento, lo cual era considerable, además lo más importante era que habia más agua.

Aun para ser una aldea militar parecía tener un ambiente más tranquilo, claro suna vivía en un constante estrés debido a Gaara.

Pero aquí habia también ese ambiente.

Aunque en estos días habia disminuido.

Aun le tenían miedo al Kyubi.

Temari regreso a la embajada.

Solo para encontrarse a Baki quien la recibió, juntos ya estaban kankuro y gaara.

Su padre vendrá en unos días para la reunión de protocolo. Dijo baki. Temari te enviaron esto. le mostro otro kimono más femenino.

Vamos ella se vería horrible con eso. Se burló kankuro.

Cállate. Le dijo temari molesta.

Cállense o los mato. Les amenazo gaara.

/con akira/

La pelinegra estaba entrenando junto con mikoto y tenten recién salida del hospital para los exámenes chunin, su oponente sin duda sería un reto considerando todo lo que había visto durante los exámenes chunin.

La mujer mayor estaba feliz de poder entrenar, hacía mucho que sentía que sus habilidades se estaban estancando por no poder realizar diferentes tipos de entrenamiento o combates.

Pero entrenar con akira le servía en verdad.

Mikoto inicio a hacer sellos de manos muy rápido.

no jutsu. mikoto lanzo una gran cantidad de fuego.

La cual inicio a moverse persiguiendo a akira.

El fuego lanzado por mikoto se movía de manera he ratica.

Akira veía el fuego el cual solo crecía más y más.

No sabía cómo extinguirlo.

Sin quererlo y por el miedo, su sharingan cambio.

Las tres comillas se afilaron generando un triángulo en sus ojos.

Sin quererlo el fuego fue destruido por una onda de energía invisible.

¿akira? Dudo mikoto.

¿Qué me pasa? Dijo la niña pues su visión se puso borrosa por unos segundos tras usar esa cosa para destruir el fuego.

Tranquila, todo estará bien, entendido. Mikoto hacia todo lo posible para calmarla.

Akira parpadeo su sharingan volvió a ser de tres comas y luego sus ojos volvieron a ser normales.

¿Qué paso? Le cuestiono tenten.

/ en las montañas/

Una gran cantidad de criaturas desconocidas para los humanos comunes se estaban acercando a la aldea de konoha.

Todas estas criaturas estaban siendo llamadas por la miseria y la oscuridad de un ser en crecimiento, algo malo estaba pasando en konoha, algo tan malo que solo atraía más de ellos.

Los yokais estaban ansiosos por su alimento.

/tres días después/

Ya una semana había pasado y cada ninja tenía su entrenamiento particular en la búsqueda de mejorar su nivel para los exámenes chunin.

Haku estaba entrenado con chojuro y yariko mientras zabuza los veía, el maestro de kenjutsu estaba esperando la llegada de mei, la mizukage deberá llegar pronto a la aldea para el inicio de los exámenes chunin.

Pero mientras eso ocurría él podría alistar mejor a su falsa hija.

Los hyuga estaban más centrados en su entrenamiento, tanto que neji y hanabi combatían entre sí en un intento de mejorar sus habilidades con el byuakugan.

Mientras shino y shikamaru era exhortados por sus padres en técnicas secretas de su clan cada uno a su manera shino con arduo esfuerzo y shikamaru viendo las nubes.

Los uchiha a su manera y con su mentor mejoraban en sus técnicas y naturalezas de fuego y rayo.

Mientras que por sus partes los extranjeros se la pasaban luchando entre sí para intentar volverse más fuertes.

Pero bueno, en otro lado de la aldea Naruto y Jiraiya estaban en su entrenamiento, uno se esperaría que el jutsu más fuerte del Yondaime hokage, aquel que lo hizo famoso y capaz de derrotar legiones enteras fuera una técnica imposible de dominar.

¿entonces solo es poner un sello en un kunai, tener el otro contigo todo el tiempo y rezar para no ser partido a la mitad al usarlo? Le cuestionaba naruto a Jiraiya pues el entrenamiento, consistía en escribir una y otra vez el sello del Hiraishin no jutsu.

Básicamente sí. comento Jiraiya quien estaba ocupando investigando a unas jóvenes por medio de unos binoculares mientras naruto estaba sentado a la sombra de un árbol escribiendo el sello una y otra vez en varias kunas.

Esto es aburrido. Se quejó el rubio, pues le era fácil escribir, una de las pocas cosas que siempre pudo hacer era tener bonita letra, algo inútil en su opinión, pero tenía buena letra y pulso a la hora de usar pinceles.

Pero cómo funciona el jutsu. le cuestiono naruto a Jiraiya.

Luego te cuento, guarda silencio. Se quejó el pervertido.

Naruto entonces suspiro tan fuerte que una gran nube de niebla se formó en donde estaban y el agua de la cascada donde las jóvenes se bañaban se inició a congelar.

No. dijo jiraiya.

Naruto detuvo su suspiro.

Ya que llame tu atención me explicas como funciona este jutsu. le cuestiono.

Bien mocoso. Se quejó el peliblanco mientras tomaba una de las kunai. El Hiraishin no jutsu es un jutsu de sello de invocación a la inversa. Explico tomando una de las kunias y lanzándola a un árbol lejano. Estos dos sellos están conectados, pero a diferencia de un sello de invocación este no te almacena esta la liberación, este directamente te trasporta al lugar. Continuo.

¿Por qué no me lo demuestras? Le cuestiono naruto algo dudoso.

No puedo hacer el Hiraishin. Le explico Jiraiya.

ENTONCES COMO ME LO ENSEÑAS. Se quejó el rubio molesto.

Déjame te explico. Dijo Jiraiya tranquilo ante la reacción del rubio. sabes porque el clan namizake es uno de los fundadores de la aldea. Cuestiono.

No y nunca me ha interesado. Dijo el rubio.

Es de esperarse la mayoría del clan fue exterminado en la segunda guerra ninja. Comento jiraiya. Veras el clan namizake era un clan que se especializaba en canalizar el chakra de sus cuerpos a sus músculos, no con el fin de obtener fuerza sino velocidad y flexibilidad.

Genial otra historia aburrida. Pensó naruto.

Tan buenos eran que muchos los consideraban los ninjas más molestos de su época porque al ser tan rápidos y flexibles podían escapar con facilidad y atacar a varios a la vez, todo llego a un punto en el cual en el segundo matrimonio del padre de hashirama senju se casaría con una namikaze quien daría a luz a tobirama senju, pero tobirama nunca pudo efectuar la velocidad en su cuerpo, pero el creo el prototipo de Hiraishin no jutsu, que posteriormente al ser familiar cercano del padre de minato, el sello volvería a los namikaze quienes como sabrás le dieron un buen uso hasta tu padre, que con el sello gano varias batallas y la guerra por eso es un héroe y fue nombrado el cuarto hokage. Explico Jiraiya con orgullo de su alumno del pasado.

Mientras naruto solo bufaba molesto.

¿Entonces la razón por la cual no puedes hacer el Hiraishin no jutsu es porque genéticamente no lo soportarías? Le cuestiono naruto.

Si. el sanin estaba molesto parecía que al rubio no le habia interesado nada su explicación. Recupero los intentos te tu padre por intentar el jutsu, las veces que se frustraba por no poder hacerlo bien, incluso aquella vez que termino en el baño de las mujeres con tu madre y sus amigas. Recordó el peliblanco. Mocoso afortunado. Parecía que le llenaba de orgullo esos recuerdos.

Y hay que hacer un sello en especial o solo lanzas y esperas aparecer en otro lado. Le cuestiono naruto, que no podía importarle menos su padre.

Solo canaliza tu chakra atravesó de la kunai, te advierto que a tu padre tardo años en dominarlo. Comento cruzando sus brazos. Te lo advierto tardaremos mucho, es mas no creo que lo logres antes de.

FLUSHHH!

Un destello blanco cegó por un momento a Jiraiya.

Tras parpadear un poco noto que el rubio habia desaparecido.

¿naruto? Cuestiono Jiraiya con miedo.

FLUSHHH!

Se escuchó y en el árbol que jiraiya habia clavado la otra kunai.

Naruto callo de sentón justo a los pies del árbol

Imposible. Murmuro jiraiya. A su padre le tomo seis meses el aparecerse sin vomitar y con la ropa entera, a él solo un intento y está casi intacto. Pensó. Minato tu hijo es demasiado para este viejo. Termino sus pensamientos cuando vio al rubio ponerse de pie.

Interesante. Dijo naruto mientras lanzaba más kunai y luego, sujetaba la suya.

FLUSSHHH! Se volvió a escuchar y otro destello cegó por un momento al sanin.

Es algo lento. Pensó Jiraiya al verlo aparecer en otro lugar. Pero. Sonrió.

Y por un momento el rubio vestido como ambu con cadenas en la cintura, se convirtió en uno con una chaqueta blanca y unos pantalones azules.

Es igual a ti. Sonrió.

Bien mocoso, ahora trabajaremos en tu velocidad. Le grito Jiraiya.

Bien. Comento naruto apareciendo tras de él.

Niño porque tienes eso en tu cabeza. Cuestiono jiraiya sonriendo al ver el sostén negro en la cabeza de naruto.

No tengo idea en un salto, termine en el pateo de una casa y luego volvía a aparecer aquí, creo que se quedó conmigo. Comento naruto.

Y eso no es todo. Se rio jiraiya al ver que se habia traído todo el tendedero de ropa interior de mujeres.

Si. naruto se quitó el de su cabeza. Es grande. Comento. Ten se lo lanzo a jiraiya. No me sirve.

Jeja el peliblanco se guardó la prenda.

/en la aldea de konoha/

¡COMO QUE UN PERVERTIDO SE ROBO TODA NUESTRA ROPA INTERIOR! Le gritaba Tsume a las otras mujeres del clan.

No fue nuestra culpa. Dijo una de ellas temerosa.

Todo fue muy rápido un destello blanco y luego otro. Se excusaba otra mujer.

Me quede ciego. Dijo uno de los perros del clan.

Malditos pervertidos. Dijo la mujer. cuando encuentre al responsable lo castrare. Grito a los cuatro vientos. Aunque. Inicio a pensar. Esto me servirá para comprar nueva ropa interior pensó la de nueva alfa del clan.

/ dos días después/

Por la noche.

Mientras esto pasaba los ninjas del sonido en la aldea se movían con cierta libertad por el lugar.

Todos ellos espiando para orochimaru.

Pero uno de ellos Dosu del sonido.

Tenía otros planes, si él podía demostrar que era más fuerte que el favorito de estos combates entonces demostraría su utilidad a orochimaru sama.

Era por eso que se dirigía en contra del contrincante del favorito en los exámenes.

Parece que nunca duermes. Comento dosu el joven vendado como momia y con una piel en su espalda en su andar jorobado, mientras veía a su objetivo frente a él.

Viendo una luna en crecimiento.

Gaara quien estaba parado sobre una de las torres de konoha.

Planeaba emboscarte para matarte y enfrentarme al rubio. dijo dosu.

Mientras gaara le daba la espalda.

Pero como nunca duermes decidí acabar contigo y luego con el rubio. comento el vendado.

Gaara finalmente lo volteo a ver.

Pero sus ojos estaban cerrados y sonreía con los dientes afilados.

¿Qué? Cuestiono el de suna.

Una imponente sombra cubrió a dosu, la sombra de una vestía como mapache, pero con una gran cola.

No espera! Dosu intento hablar.

La luna brillaba en lo alto, mientras sangre salía volando y la sombra mostraba como la bestia se comía a un joven.

Al final gaara volvió a ver la luna mientras tras de una nube de arena se metía en su calabaza y no habia rastro de dosu.

/cinco días después/

Naruto habia sido citado a la oficina del Hokage.

Y para sorpresa de Hiruzen, no solo naruto llego a tiempo, sino que acompañado.

El hokage solo sonreía por esto.

Bien viejo ¿Qué quieres? Le cuestiono naruto al hokage.

Bueno naruto, quería ver cómo serán los horarios de los siguientes días. Comento. Pero además quería decirte que oficialmente mañana será tu primera reunión con los consejos civiles y shinobis de la aldea. Explico.

¿primera qué? Naruto lo vio extrañado.

Como líder de dos clanes es obvio que debes estar presente en las juntas de los consejos, de hecho, tienes cuatro votos, dos por el lado namizake y dos por el lado uzumaki. Explico.

¿quieres que venga a una reunión aburrida para tratar cosas aburrida de la aldea? Le cuestiono naruto.

Así es la política. Le respondió el hokage.

Y si me niego. Le dijo el rubio.

Es tu decisión. Dijo el kage. Pero escuche sobre algo de talar el bosque para construir más granjas. Dijo el kage.

Sobre mi cadáver. Le respondió naruto.

Perfecto mañana al medio día. Sonrió el hokage. En cuanto a las reuniones que debes tener con fines de las alianzas, solo quedan 12 días para el examen chunin, así que es tu elección en que momento veras a cada una de las comitivas. Comento.

En el orden de los pergaminos y cada tres días. Le respondió el rubio.

Bien, ahora, dime como va tu entrenamiento. Le cuestiono curioso irisen.

Adiós viejo. Naruto le dio la espalda alejándose.

El hokage solo sonrió acostumbrado a esa actitud del rubio.

Pero más tarde citaría a Jiraiya para platicar un rato.

/ con sakura/

Sakura estaba pasando por el hospital para aumentar sus conocimientos del ninjutsu médico, había logrado curar heridas leves y se estaba concentrando en realizar pequeñas sanaciones.

Mientras lo hacía estaba revisando el lugar.

Suspiro un poco y su aliento se vio.

Un segundo.

Volvió a suspirar.

Todos en el lugar lo notaron y algunos doctores corrieron en búsqueda de aquello que bajaba la temperatura.

Llegaron a la habitación de rock lee.

Al entrar había una escena curiosa.

Naruto y gaara estaban siendo inmovilizados por shikamaru, mientras coja y shino parecían estar alado de la cama de lee.

¿Qué sucede aquí? cuestiono uno de los doctores.

Solo déjenme matarlo. Dijo gaara.

Vuelve a decir eso y te rompo la cara. Le grito naruto.

Los dos estaban detenidos apenas por el jutsu de shikamaru.

Salgan de aquí ahora. les ordeno el médico.

Pero los dos parecían no querer hacerles caso.

Pero al final se fueron a sus maneras de lugar.

Naruto suspiro y escapo en una nube de vapor y gaara en una de arena.

/mientras tanto/

¡Como que perdieron a Gaara! Grito Baki acompañado de Rasa el kazekage mientras veía a kankuro y temari.

No es nuestra culpa pensamos que estaba haciendo cosas de gaara en su cuarto no sabemos qué hace la mayoría del tiempo. Se excusó temari.

Pero es su responsabilidad vigilar que no cause destrucción en la aldea. Les dijo baki.

Nuestra responsabilidad, es la de el por haberlo creado. Le dijo temari a baki señalando a rasa.

El punto es encontrar a gaara. Dijo kankuro.

Ya está aquí. hablo Rasa mientras solo se movía un poco y abría la puerta de la embajada para dejar entrar a gaara.

Quien se veía extrañamente calmado.

Madre. Murmuro gaara caminando mecánicamente a su habitación.

Ante la mirada de los presentes.

¿Qué le pasa? Cuestiono kankuro.

Déjalo, solo él lo sabe. Dijo la rubia.

Mientras que para el pelirrojo en su mente su constante deseo de sangre se veía levemente alterado gracias a un incómodo silencio que se estaba formando por primera vez en mucho tiempo entre el Shukaku y su carcelero.

/al día siguiente/

Las reuniones de los consejos eran cuanto menos aburridas, siempre mononas con temas tan complejos y simples a la vez, la mayoría de los líderes de clanes las odiaban y los civiles siempre en búsqueda de más poder y alianzas aun cuando la aldea era una villa militar y por ende solo los votos de los militares suelen contar.

Por eso muchos de ellos estaban aburridos esperando el inicio de la reunión.

Como siempre había tres mesas listas para recibir a los miembros de cada consejo.

En la mesa principal sentado solo estaba el hokage a sus lados sus consejeros y el líder de la raíz.

Al otro los representantes de los consejos civiles, como los Ha rumo, Los hoki, los kurana, los tetsumi, los bakiti y los representantes de los gremios comerciantes.

Por el otro los clanes compuestos por los Nara, los Akimichi, Inuzuka, Hyuga, yamanaka, Aburame, Hayate, de parte de los clanes mas numerosos, de parte de los clanes menores, los lee, los yuki, los fuma, los shimura y los washabi y de los clanes fundadores, como siempre las sillas de los uzumaki, senju estaban bacía.

Mientras que mikoto estaba sola esperando aburrida en inicio de la reunión.

¿Cuánto más tenemos que esperar? Cuestiono un miembro de la familia hoki quienes principalmente se encargaban de las zonas turísticas de la aldea.

Solo un poco más. Dijo Hiruzen esperando paciente mente algo.

Finalmente, la puerta se abrió dejando entrar a naruto, quien solo supero adormilado.

¿Ya es medio día? Les cuestiono aburrido.

¿Qué haces aquí naruto-kun? Cuestiono mikoto.

Mientras veía que el joven se acercaba a la mesa de los clanes y se sentaba en la silla de los namikaze.

Aquí nada más a ocupar lugares. Dijo naruto subiendo los pues a la silla uzumaki.

¿Por qué él está aquí? cuestiono un miembro de la familia Kurana quienes se encargaban principalmente de los bancos de la aldea.

El hokage se aclaró la garganta.

Naruto está aquí para tomar su lugar como representante de los clanes uzumaki y namikaze por eso formara parte de las sesiones de este grupo a partir de ahora. informo el hokage.

Si eso. Dijo naruto. ¿Qué es eso de talar el bosque del sur? Cuestiono naruto.

Los Nara tenía el bosque del norte, el del este estaba divido por el paso de la aldea, en el oeste no habia bosque, por lo que el único bosque a talar seria el del sur el cual era su bosque.

Espere joven. Dijo Koharu la consejera del hokage. Primero los asuntos a tratar en esta reunión serán, los gastos de los exámenes chunin, los asuntos de seguridad de los nobles durante los exámenes chunin y la repartición de las tierras del bosque del sur para su explotación para el nuevo complejo de aguas termales.

Leyó la mujer.

¿espera que complejo? Cuestiono naruto.

El que ya se discutió. Dijo la mujer.

Si su anuncio se hará durante los exámenes chunin y así el próximo año finalmente seremos una potencia turística como el país de las aguas termales. Dijo el miembro del clan hoki.

Si eso sería lo mejor, después de los daños que sufrimos hace una semana en las aguas termales. Dijo uno de los miembros de los gremios.

Destruí su maldita bomba de agua y congelé su agua porque están afectando mi bosque. Les dijo naruto.

Esto hizo molestarse a los comerciantes.

¿Cómo se atreve y con qué derecho atacarnos? Le cuestiono unos comerciantes.

Ese bosque es la reserva de biosfera más grande de konoha, si bien el bosque de los Nara tiene siervos y plantas medicinales el bosque del sur es el lugar más habitado, causara un daño irreparable al ecosistema. Defendió el lugar naruto y los ataque porque ustedes se atrevieron a desviar el curso del rio sin permiso. Dijo el rubio.

Usted vive ilegalmente en ese bosque, no tiene derecho sobre nada de él. le respondió un miembro del clan tetsumi.

Vivo ahí porque ustedes me obligaron a abandonar esta aldea o morir de hambre. Le dijo naruto mientras se ponía de pie y los señalaba.

Naruto, cálmate. Dijo el hokage.

Debería comportarse como un digno heredero de sus clanes y no hacer tanto escándalo. Dijo de nuevo la concejala del hokage.

Naruto gruño molesto.

He kido. Dijo el zorro en la mente de naruto.

¿Qué quieres bola de pelos? Le cuestiono el rubio molesto.

Te perdonare esta vez solo porque me gusta más fastidiar a los humanos en su propio juego. Rio el zorro. Ahora esto es lo que dirás.

Mientras los dos discutían.

Se iniciaron a tratar los temas de los exámenes chunin.

Hasta que naruto se rio.

Tiene razón señora. Naruto la señalo con la palma abierta.

korahu dijo la mujer.

debería comportarme como un digno representante de mis clanes. Dijo naruto aparentando un tipo de disculpa.

Si muchacho. Dijo el miembro del clan tetsuni quienes esperaban la disculpa.

Sin embargo, no conozco los negocios de mis clanes, podrían por favor ponerme al corriente. Pido el rubio.

El miembro del clan hoki se aclaró la garganta.

Por su puesto. Con un tono arrogante. Los clanes Uzumaki y Namikaze son dos de los clanes que tienen ciertos negocios, son dueños de tierras e inversiones en la aldea de la hoja y más haya, el clan Namikaze por ejemplo, son los dueños legítimos del puerto de konoha, además del servicio de mensajería Namikaze que lleva casi un siglo de existir y por supuesto tienen otro puerto al norte del país del fuego, mientras que el clan Uzumaki tiene muchos prestamos con los diferentes clanes de la aldea así como con la aldea en general, ser dueño de varias minas y controlar varias granjas en el país del fuego principalmente granos y telas. Explico. Claro, usted debe algunos intereses al banco de mi familia y también a los impuestos de la aldea. Explico el hombre pensando tener el control de la situación.

Naruto se sentó y puso los brazos frente a la mesa.

Vaya eso es mucho que asimilar. Comento.

Mikoto y asume notaron una sonrisa que les recordaba a kushina en el rostro de naruto algo planeaba.

¿Entonces, soy dueño de dos puertos, varias granjas, minas, líneas de préstamos y una empresa de mensajería? Cuestiono el rubios.

Si así es. Dijo el miembro del clan kurana. Ahora sigamos con la repartición del bosque sur.

Momento. Naruto alzo el brazo. Entonces si soy dueño de todo eso. Sonrió. ¿Por qué en catorce años, no he recibido los pagos o intereses? Les cuestiono.

Un silencio se formó en la habitación.

¿a qué se refiere? Cuestiono un miembro de los gremios de comercio.

Tengo catorce casi quince años, de vida, de los cuales he vivido en la calle y en el bosque porque pensé que era un huérfano sin un centavo y apenas unos pocos ryus en mi cuenta bancaria, pero ahora si mal no me salen las cuenta, catorce años, de pagos de dos puertos que al año producen. Naruto pregunto al hoki.

Quien al ser dueño de los bancos de la aldea no sabía cómo responder.

¿Cuánto producen mis puertos? Le cuestiono el rubio.

Entre los trescientos a setecientos mil millones de ryos anuales. Comento algo aturdido.

Muchos abrieron los ojos ante tal cantidad.

Quietos mil millones por catorce años. Naruto inicio a sumar. Mas los servicios de mensajería.

Unos cuatrocientos millones trimestrales. Comento.

Mil seismitos millones anuales por catorce. Siguió sumando naruto. Mas lo de las granjas y minas.

Mil millones mínimo cada tres años. Siguió el hoki.

Y ¿Qué clanes tiene deuda con mis clanes? Cuestiono.

Solo los lee y yuki no alzaron la mano.

¿De cuánto es la deuda? Cuestiono naruto.

Tiene un plazo de cien años, a partir del pago inicial, casi todos los clanes en un inicio pidieron la cantidad de un millón de dinas, en la actualidad unos tres millones de rus a un porcentaje del diez por ciento anual de pago.

Trescientos mil ryues anuales por catorce años. Dijo naruto. Ya perdí la cuenta, pero creo que es mucho. Comento el rubio. entonces ¿Dónde está mi dinero? Cuestiono el rubio. ¿Dónde está? miro al hoki.

Todo está a su disposición en dos cuentas familiares claro. Dijo nervioso.

¿Por qué no lo sabía? Cuestiono.

Orden del hokage. Dijo el tetsuni señalando a sarutobi con la esperanza de distraer la atención de ellos.

Naruto vio a sarutobi.

No sé qué me sorprende más el hecho de saber que tengo tanto dinero o el hecho de que si no fuera por esta reunión no lo sabría. Comento. Hoki. Naruto se refirió al miembro del banco.

Si. dijo temeroso.

¿Qué diría el daimio si se enterara que tu banco oculto esta información? Le cuestiono.

Esas palabras helaron a todos los civiles.

Bien. Naruto se puso firmes en su silla.

Danzo abrió su ojo por un momento vio la sonrisa arrogante de victoria que caracterizaba a minato.

Hoki, tu banco tiene todo mi dinero. Le cuestiono.

Si. dijo el hombre.

Tienen alguna deuda con mis clanes. Le cuestiono.

Si. admitió. Durante la segunda guerra con los uzumaki y la tercera con los namikaze. Comento.

De cuanto es la deuda.

Siete mil millones de ryos. Comento el hombre.

Los comerciantes abrieron los ojos por tal cantidad.

Cuánto vale tu banco. Cuestiono naruto.

Cinco mil trescientos setenta millones de ryos. Cometo el hombre.

Compro tu banco. Dijo naruto. Y estas despedido. Comento.

¡No puedes hacer eso! Grito hoki.

Iniciadas que quieres negarle a dos clanes de la aldea de hojas el pago de las deudas que adquirió tu clan con el mío, insinúas que el un clan civil desafía por autoridad a un clan sinovia, insinúas que al no hacer de saber esto al daimio me daría la razón. Le cuestiono naruto.

El hombre no hablo.

Bien ahora, con ese tema zanjado. Naruto se acomodó mejor en su silla. ¿Qué les parece si discutimos la situación del bosque del sur? Sonrió.

Con solo algunas palabras naruto había invertido la balanza de poder en la aldea.

Porque por primera vez en mucho tiempo, un clan shinobi había vencido a un clan civil sin hacer uso de la fuerza.

Esto causo varias reacciones entre los clanes.

Porque ahora el nuevo centro del poder seria el clan Namikaze quien ahora sería el encargado del banco de konoha, porque lo había obtenido al liquidar la deuda del clan Hoki con su clan.

Esto aliviaba a los clanes shinobis, quienes, al tener sus pagos a tiempo y recibos para comprobarlo, en cierta manera se habían salvado de las repercusiones que naruto había impuesto a los clanes civiles.

No solo se exigían los pagos atrasados, ahora también con multas y bajo amenazas de embargo, sea lo que eso significara.

Pues naruto solo habia escuchado al kyubi sobre lo que el sabio de los negocios humanos.

Bien. Sarutobi supero ya eran las cinco de la tarde. Si no hay otros temas a tratar, se cierra la sesión de hoy. Dijo. Pueden irse en paz. Al terminar de hablar las formalidades acabaron.

Naruto se puso de pie y vio a mikoto.

No sabía qué harías tanto escándalo en tu primera reunión naruto. Sonrió la mujer.

Creme ni yo lo sabía. Dijo el rubio.

Los dos salieron del lugar.

Interesante estrategia usaste niño. Dijo shikaku Nara acercándose al menor.

Si hacía mucho que no los veía así, pensé que se cagaban encima. Dijo tsume inuzuka quien extrañamente se abrazó al cuello de naruto con fuerza.

Uzumaki. Chouza akimichi llamo la atención de naruto. No le interesaría ir a cenar a mi restaurante. Dijo algo nervioso. Estoy seguro que le gustaría. Comento.

El estómago de naruto gruño.

Claro porque no. dijo naruto y vio a Mikoto. Vienes.

La mujer lo pensó y negó con la cabeza.

Ella en verdad quería ir, pero ella sabía lo que pasaría si fuera.

No estoy tarde para cenar con la akira. Comento la uchiha.

Bueno me la saludas adiós. Dijo naruto despidiéndose.

Mientras choza y él se alejaban caminando.

Todos los cabezas de clanes y comerciantes se quedaron afuera viéndolos alejarse.

Entonces así inicia. Dijo Hiashi.

Parece que ahora hay un nuevo clan al poder. Dijo Inoichi Yamanaka.

Que gane el mejor. Dijo shibí aburame.

Mikoto suspiro.

Pues ahora naruto se había convertido en aquel que todos querían como aliado.

Por eso los consejos civiles y shinobis iniciarían una guerra fría para ver quien obtenía más su favor en sus propuestas.

Y todos sabían, que los akimichi habían iniciado esta guerra.

/tres días después/

Onoki el Sandaime tsuchikage estaba esperando pacientemente la llegada del ahora prometido de su nieta.

El viejo hombre tenía varios sentimientos en su corazón principalmente el odio hacia el padre del muchacho, pero a su vez tenia cierto tipo de negación hacia ese odio, el niño ahora era vital para la alianza entre las dos aldeas. Por lo tanto, no lo podía matar, pero aun así lo podía odiar.

Kurotsuchi ¿ya estas listas? Le grito Onoki a su nieta.

No quiero ir a verlo. Dijo la pelinegra.

Yo tampoco, pero un trato es un trato. Dijo el anciano.

Onoki vestía su ropa de tsuchikage.

Mientras kurotsuchi salía, pero vestida como civil usando un conjunto juvenil de Iwa.

Pero te advierto que no me va ajustar. Le grito molesta.

Mocosas tercas, en mis tiempos se hacía lo que desea el tsuchikage. Dijo el anciano siguiendo a su nieta.

En tus tiempos no había color. Le respondió mientras salían de la embajada y tras unas pérdidas de kurotsuchi finalmente llegaron a la zona de comercios de la aldea.

Donde naruto los esperaba vistendo un conjunto simple azul marino que onoki no pudo evitar comparar con el que lleva siempre el padre del niño.

La cena se llevó acabo en uno de los restaurantes de la aldea, donde los esperaba ya naruto.

La cena fue muy pero muy incómoda.

Tanto que en cualquier momento parecía que el restaurante se convertiría en una zona de guerra, onoki veía mal a naruto, naruto veía mal a kurotsuchi quien le regresaba la mirada.

Cada uno tenía diferentes pensamientos en su mente.

Naruto no entendía porque el anciano lo veía feo y por eso él lo veía feo si quería tratarlo así, el respondería de la misma forma.

Onoki veía mal a naruto porque ahí estaba era el vivo retrato de su padre sin duda alguna de no ser por este acuerdo el tomaría la vida de naruto para vengar a los muertos en la guerra.

Kurotsuchi solo veía molesta a naruto por costumbre en realidad, se veía bien debía admitirlo, aunque siempre le gustaron los mayores y por eso este mocoso le molestaba.

La cena concluyo sin palabra intercambiada y miradas de odio en todo momento.

Fue mejor de lo que esperaría. Desde su oficina Hiruzen sarutobi los habia estado espiando con su bola mágica de cristal.

/ tres días después/

Esto es el paraíso. Dijo mi mizukage mientras se daba un banquete en otro restaurante esta vez elegido por el hokage quien había decidido que ese sería un mejor lugar.

La cita hubiera sido mejor, pero tanto naruto como haku se sonrojaban cada vez que se veían y se desviaban la mirada al instante.

Cosa que divertía a la mizukage.

Pero no a su guarda espaldas Zabuza.

Entonces, ¿Qué se siente ser el hijo del Yondamie hokage? Le cuestiono mei sonriendo.

¿Qué se siente ser una mizukage a su edad? Le cuestiono naruto.

Esas palabras deprimieron a Mei, porque pensaba que se quedaría solterona toda su vida.

Esto causo una risa de parte de haku y un gruñido de parte se zabuza.

Quien disimuladamente sujeto la mano de mei y esta la apretó.

Esto relajo el ambiente lo suficiente como para entablar una civilizada conversación sobre las diferencias de climas entre las dos aldeas.

Por suerte la noche paso sin más incidentes.

O eso creía naruto.

Mientras caminaba de nuevo al bosque del sur.

Un pequeño perro Inuzuka perdido lo vio.

Naruto siguió al perro, hasta un extremo del complejo Inuzuka, todo con tal de ayudar al animal.

Pero de pronto todo se volvió obscuro.

Amárenlo. Dijo una voz femenina.

Naruto no entendía que pasaba con exactitud, solo que estaba en un lugar esponjoso con muchas manos en su ropa.

Cuando se dio cuenta y le quitaron la bolsa de la cabeza.

Estaba siendo sujetado de sus extremidades por mujeres de piel canela, marcas como colmillos rojos en sus meguillas y cabellos negros y cafés oscuros.

Perdona las circunstancias. Dijo una voz madura que naruto recordaba.

Tsume Inuzuka hablo, la mujer simplemente estaba en lencería negra ajustada a su cuerpo, haciendo resaltar sus caderas, su monte venus y sus pechos apretados copa D, la mujer de cabello puntiagudo lo vio. Veras hemos sido pacientes, pero desde la última reunión, no puedo soportarlo más, sé que tú eres mi alfa, joven pero una vez te tome serás mi perfecta alfa. Dijo la mujer lamiéndose los labios con lujuria.

Acababa de pasar la luna nueva por lo que según recordaba naruto las hembras eran fértiles en este momento.

No lo intentes. Dijo la mujer Inuzuka. Si intentas escapar no podrás todas las hembras están aquí y los machos afuera te superamos en número. Sonrió. Solo esperando a que termine tu Asencio como mi alfa. Explico tsume.

Agradezco la oferta dijo naruto mientras tsume se sentaba sobre él y lo único que los separaban eran las telas. Pero en este caso. Naruto silbo y sus cadenas volaron a sus manos.

Al sujetarlas un destello blanco segó a las inuzuka y todas las mujeres se quedaron segadas por un segundo, al terminar, naruto ya no estaba en el lugar.

Tsume ladro molesta.

Tan pero tan cerca.

/última semana de entrenamiento/

Todos ya estaban alistándose en dos días la última parte de los exámenes chunin.

Karin se podía considerar que era la de menor entrenamiento, pero tenía un plan.

Los hyuga también habían mejorado lo suficiente en taijutsu para demostrar la supremacía de su clan, pero sin su conocimiento Hiashi intentaba otros medios en búsqueda de aumentar su poder en la aldea.

Los uchihas, bueno, Akira había mejorado lo suficiente, mientras Sasuke en las montañas habia entrenado y estaba listo para la batalla.

Shikamaru estaba entrenado a su manera.

Shino en verdad se estaba esforzando.

Mientras que Kurotsuchi con su abuelo habia entrenado estos días para mejorar sus técnicas doton y Jinton.

Haku estaba a un nivel lo suficientemente aceptable para ser un jounin.

Mientras que los hermanos del desierto, bueno.

Aunque la cita de naruto con temari había sido en la embajada, había sido de las tres la que mejor había iniciado, tanto que naruto podía sentirse extrañado de que Rasa mencionara a su padre Minato como un hombre poderos y peligroso, pero a la vez un digno adversario y posible aliado.

La cita en general con temari había estado agradable, la rubia era gruñona y mandona, pero a naruto le agradaba eso, inclusive parecía que la rubia le recordaba a alguien, no sabía a quién, pero su voz le recordaba algo.

Todo había estado bien.

Hasta que naruto y gaara se vieron.

Los dos estaban a pie de caño.

Esperando a ver cuál de los dos hacia el primer movimiento.

Esto no nos llevara a nada kurama. Dijo el Ichibi en la mente de gaara mientras los dos niños se veían molestos. Es arriesgado, debes detener tu plan de escape.

Tu no me puedes decir o aconsejar nada Shukaku, tu eres el más débil de nosotros por solo tener una cola. Dijo el zorro. Además, mi plan de escape está próximo a cumplirse pronto seré libre. Le grito.

No se trata del número de colas sino de cómo uses el chakra. Le dijo el shukaku.

Lo que digas, débil. Dijo kurama.

Los dos bijus se unieron al ánimo de sus carceleros y los dos querían sangre.

Al final naruto se fue porque si no la embajada de suna se hubiera convertido en un campo de batalla.

No sin antes despedirse de temari y tomar rumbo a su bosque.

/en las afueras de konoha/

Naruto estaba justo en la mitad del bosque rumbo al valle del fin.

¿Qué te sucede kido? Le cuestiono el kyubi a naruto.

Naruto se puso a meditar.

Ahora estaba en el espacio mental que los dos compartían.

¿Cómo es eso de que tienes un plan de escape? Cuestiono naruto al kyubi.

El zorro disimulo su sorpresa por verse descubierto.

Así que nos escuchaste a Shukaku y a mi hablar. Comento el kyubi mientras se veía las uñas. No modo. En un rápido movimiento intento aplastar a naruto con una de sus zarpas. Quería esperar hasta que todo estuviera listo.

Dijo mientras tocaba las dos llamas con su cola y las dirigía a su boca.

Tendrá que ser por las malas. Se comió las dos llamas.

Al hacerlo su alma y la de naruto entraron en conflicto directo.

Por lo que una gran cantidad de chakra surgió y en el bosque un imponente zorro sin piel exponiendo sus músculos y huesos apareció.

Naruto en el espacio mental, era comido por un líquido negro que lo inundaba todo.

Es una lástima kido. Se burló el kyubi. Ya me habia acostumbrado a tu presencia, cuando acabe con todos en la aldea, considerare dedicarte a ti su destrucción. Sonrió el zorro. Mientras tanto, espero que te guste morir en la fuerza de mi alma de yokai. Dijo mientras más la oscuridad se comía a naruto.

Hijo de puta, cuando salga de esto. le grito naruto mientras más el líquido negro se lo comía, uniéndolo en la oscuridad. Te venceré. Le grito.

Lo que digas. Kurama sonrió, finalmente era libre, libre de naruto.

Lo único que quedaba del rubio era una mano que intentaba salir de la oscuridad.

Patético. Dijo kurama dándose la vuelta.

.

Naruto quien estaba en la oscuridad le era difícil respira, ya no se sentía, todo su yo se estaba perdiendo este sería su fin, pensó.

Mientras sacaba su mano de la oscuridad por última vez en un intento de escapar.

Entonces dos manos sujetaron la suya.

El kyubi volteo porque la oscuridad se detuvo y todo parecía volver a la normalidad.

¿ustedes? cuestiono molesto y sorprendido el kyubi. Como es que están aquí. les grito.

Naruto quien estaba tomando aire apresuradamente veía a sus salvadores.

De un lado un rubio de veinte tantos, con un manto blanco con el kanji de yondaime hokage, con el chaleco shinobi sobre unas ropas azules.

De otro una pelirroja de ropas verdes y blancas.

¿minato y kushina? Cuestiono el kyubi. ¿Cómo es que están aquí? les grito.

Cuando se creó el sello, guarde una cantidad de chakra en el para un momento como este. Dijo minato.

Para evitar que controles a mi hijo. Dijo kushina.

Humanos, me las pagaran. Les rugió el kyubi.

Naruto se puso de pie.

Bien, naruto, sé que tienes muchas preguntas, pero lo importante es vencer al kyubi. Dijo kushina.

Si, debes vencerlo, kushina y yo lo entretendremos mientras tu sacas tu alma de su estómago. Dijo el rubio.

Quieren callarse y dejarme en paz. Dijo naruto sorprendido a sus padres.

¿Qué te sucede naruto? Le cuestiono minato.

Estamos aquí para cuidare. Le dijo kushina.

Son solo sombras del pasado, residuos de chakra, dudo que sean reales, son solo un montón de recuerdos fragmentados y poder. Dijo naruto mientras cori aparecía tras de él y se convertía en las cuchillas de siempre.

Naruto ¿Qué haces? Le grito preocupada kushina mientras veía como naruto caminaba firme contra el kyubi.

Si, debemos formular un plan. Dijo minato.

¡Cállense! Les grito naruto y volteo estaba llorando. No son reales, ustedes están muertos, muertos desde que nací, ustedes no están aquí y es por ustedes que tengo este problema. Señalo al kyubi. Saben que al carajo todo, ya estoy harto de no obtener nunca lo que quiero, de vivir sin nada porque así otros lo decidieron, de tener un destino sellado, de ser alguien solo por mi apellido, al carajo. Les grito. Váyanse. Dijo naruto.

Pero nosotros. Dijo kushina.

No estuvieron para mí en ningún momento de mi vida. Dijo naruto.

Escúchanos. Dijo minato.

Y no están aquí ahora. naruto vio al kyubi. Este es mi problema. Los vio por última vez. no los necesito no vuelvan. Dijo mientras se acercaba al kyubi.

Este se inició a reír.

Vaya kido, sin duda eres un idiota, ellos te podrían ayudar contra mí, pero no. el kyubi se puso en cuatro patas y sonrió. Morirás aquí y yo seré libre. Le comento moviendo sus colas. Últimas palabras.

Dame tu mejor golpe bola de pelos. Le dijo naruto corriendo contra el kyubi con sus cuchillas en mano. AHHH! grito.

Groaaa! Rugió el kyubi saltando a la batalla.

Los dos se interceptaron y entonces.

**Fin del capítulo 14, fin del relleno de los exámenes chunin.**

**Espero que les guste.**

**Dejen sus comentarios y lean mi perfil de .**

**Atentamente Irrealiti13 amo y señor de la irrealidad. **


	15. Chapter 15

_**Irrealiti 13: espero que este capítulo les satisfaga.**_

_**Deje sus preguntas que las contestare al final del próximo capítulo.**_

**Capítulo 15. De la saga exámenes chunin. Tercera parte los combates chunin e invasión...**

En el bosque afuera de los muros de Konoha, el aire silbaba sacudiendo levemente las hojas de los árboles, la luna creciente anunciaba que pronto seria luna llena, el agua corría por los ríos, algunos animales dormían, mientras otros inician a moverse.

Lo único que no era parte de este paisaje era.

El imponente zorro permanecía inmóvil en la noche,

Como una estatua, parecía que la calma reinaba.

Pero en realidad en el interior de la bestia una batalla se libraba.

El impacto de las cuchillas de naruto contra los dientes del kyubi sonó por todo el lugar, la fuerza lanzo a naruto contra el piso.

Naruto giro en el piso y se volvió poner de pie solo para ser aplastado por una de las patas delanteras del kyubi.

Siempre me he preguntado, ¿Por qué tus patas delanteras parecen manos? Le cuestiono naruto mientras con toda su fuerza física y de voluntad intentaba no morir aplastado por kurama.

Así me hizo mi creador. Le gruño el kyubi intentando aplastarlo más. Tu no entenderías. Alzo su otra pata cerrando su puño quitando la que intentaba aplastar a naruto, para aplastarlo con un puñetazo.

Naruto clavo las cuchillas de hielo en el puño del kyubi.

Mocoso. Le grito mientras lo intentaba morder.

Naruto escapaba corriendo del animal y caminando en una de las paredes del lugar.

A que te refieres con tu creador. Naruto se estaba colgando del techo ayudado de sus cadenas.

No lo entenderías. Le gruño el kyubi intentando alcanzarlo para comérselo.

Pruébame. Naruto se soltó y le cayó en la nariz donde la apuñalo.

Maldito. Gruño el kyubi y lanzo a naruto al piso.

Los bijus, somos seres creados artificialmente. Dijo el kyubi mientras su nariz sanaba. A diferencia de los yokai que surgen de la naturaleza cuando el nige, el dobutsu, el senjutsu y el chakra se juntan, nosotros fuimos hechos por un solo ser. Termino de hablar.

¿Quién? le cuestiono naruto tronándose el cuello.

Rikudo sennin. El kyubi saco se puso en cuatro.

Mientras con sus colas el kyubi generaba una esfera de fuego en su boca.

Katon! Abrió la boca y un mar de fuego cubrió el lugar.

Kori. Naruto creo una cúpula de hielo que lo defendió, lo suficiente para ser rota por un coletazo del animal.

Naruto se sujetó a la cola y lanzo sus cuchillas.

Las colas del kyubi las bloquearon.

Naruto aterrizo en el piso.

Onse. Naruto inicio a hacer brillar naranjas las cuchillas. Ahha! Inicio a girar en un tornado de calor.

Que corto una de las patas del kyubi.

¿Qué no sabes hacer algo además de lanzar tus cuchillas? Le gruño molesto el animal sanado sus heridas. Me recuerdas a kratos. Murmuro mientras lo pateaba.

Naruto entonces lanzo las cuchillas al rostro del kyubi envolviéndolas alrededor de su hocico mientras tenía la boca abierta.

Se jalo para quedar justo sobre la cabeza del animal.

Las nueve colas del kyubi se lanzaron contra naruto en un intento de matarlo.

Pero de la espalda de naruto varias cadenas de hielo salieron clavándose en la pared y sujetando las colas en el proceso.

Eso es nuevo. Comento el rubio.

Mientras el kyubi no dejaba de sacudirse violentamente,

Naruto sujetaba la mandíbula de kurama con sus cadenas mientras sus cuchillas colgaban de la boca del kyubi, el zorro estaba siendo jalado para atrás por el rubio.

El kyubi gruño molesto sacando fuego por la nariz y en un arrebato de furia jalo con tal fuerza que rompió las cadenas de hielo.

Con sus colas el zorro sujeto al rubio de la cintura y lo lanzo piso, rompiendo las cadenas de hielo.

De una mordida destruyo las que le sujetaban su hocico.

Mocoso, le kyubi emprendió una embestida contra el rubio, su tamaño le daba una ventaja a la hora de recorrer grandes distancias.

Naruto rodo para ponerse de pie, mientras las cadenas y las cuchillas se volvían a formar.

El kyubi alzo sus brazos y con sus zarpas intento perforar el estómago de naruto.

El rubio solo esquivaba saltando de un lado a otro.

Pequeña pulga deja de moverte. Le grito kurama mientras sus uñas solo se clavaban en el piso.

Naruto lanzo una de las cuchillas al ojo del kyubi.

¡Groa! Grito mientras su ojo era atravesado.

Naruto se jalo por la cadena para trepar y volver a estar sobre la cabeza del kyubi.

Solo que el zorro se sacudió haciendo que naruto callera en su espalda, para no caerse del animal, naruto clavo sus dos cuchillas en su espalda.

Maldito. El kyubi intento alcanzarlo, pero sus dos brazos y manos no podían sujetar a naruto.

El kyubi entonces dio un salto para aterrizar de espalda.

Aplastando al rubio.

Ríndete de una vez mocoso. Le grito el kyubi mientras frotaba su espalda en el piso en un intento de matar a naruto. Grooaa! Gruño pues sintió un dolor punzante en su espalda.

Se puso en cuatro patas y noto una herida en su pelaje y que bajo de su piel algo se movía. ¡Maldito! Se modio el lomo para intentar sacar al rubio.

Lo saco y lo aplasto en sus mandíbulas.

Estaba frio.

Lo escupió.

Hielo. Gruño molesto.

Sorpresa.

Naruto le atravesó los dos ojos.

GRoooaaa! El kyubi abrió su mandíbula.

Esto es lo más asqueroso que he hecho. dijo naruto mientras se paraba sobre la nariz de kyubi.

Banzahi! Naruto grito mientras se aventaba por la boca abierta del kyubi y con sus cuchillas se anclada a la garganta por la lengua.

Aaahhha! El kyubi se estaba atragantando e intento vomitar a naruto.

Esto es asqueroso. Admitió naruto mientras bajaba por la garganta hasta el estómago del kyubi.

Finalmente llego a un lugar, que por alguna razón estaba iluminado, solo que el piso era verde por el ácido estomacal del kyubi.

Naruto entonces se soltó y con sus cuchillas inicio a trepar en el estómago del zorro.

Veamos, ¿Qué mierda se supone que debo buscar? Se cuestionó naruto, hasta que noto que era lo que emitía la luz de este lugar.

Su alma compuesta de la flama blanca y negra.

Y justo alado de ella había una compuesta de una flama azul y una roja.

Kori. Naruto suspiro y un trozo de hielo grueso cayo en el ácido estomacal.

Naruto aterrizo en él y con otro trozo de hielo como remo se dirigió en búsqueda de su alma.

Entonces unas uñas perforaron el estómago del kyubi.

Y pronto otro grupo de uñas hizo lo mismo.

Si saque a los dos idiotas de la plata y el oro, te sacare a ti. Le grito el kyubi.

Naruto no tenía tiempo que perder.

Entonces se comió un alma.

Justo cuando el estómago fue desgarrado.

Y él fue sujetado por una de las manos.

Para salir y ver el rostro adolorido del kyubi, sus tripas expuestas se sanaban lentamente.

Bien kido. Kurama abrió su boca e inicio a generar una esfera con chakra azul y rojo. Es tu fin. La estaba cargando. Probaras mi verdadero poder. Estaba por lanzar la bijudama.

Cuando naruto le corto los dedos de la mano.

Esto hizo que el ataque explotara, lanzando al kyubi al piso.

Los dos se veían cansados.

Parece que estamos como al principio. Dijo el kyubi, pero noto que el lugar no había cambiado. ¿Qué pasa no pudiste sacar tu alma de mi estómago? Le cuestiono con burla.

Naruto se puso de pie y le sonrió.

No es cierto, no saque mi alma de tu estómago. Dijo naruto mientras señalaba su estómago. Saque la tuya. Le comento.

¿Qué? Grito el zorro molesto. Maldito. Se puso de pie. Te matare.

No puedes. Le dijo naruto. Ahora tu alma está dentro de mí, si muero, tu morirás y esta vez, no podrás volver, se te olvida. Le cuestiono.

Pero aún tengo tu alma en mi interior. Le dijo el kyubi. Aún tengo el control. Se rio.

Pero tu estas dentro de mí. Le respondió naruto. En este momento, yo tengo el control. Le dijo.

Pero no por siempre en cuanto tenga una oportunidad, yo mismo te asesinare. Le dijo kurama.

¿Por qué? Le cuestiono naruto. Porque esas ansias de matarme.

Porque eres mi carcelero, eres un humano que solo ansia el poder, esa es la naturaleza de tu especie. Le dijo kurama. Por eso los odio.

Pero dime, no podemos ser aliados. Le cuestiono.

El kyubi se echó a reír por sus palabras.

Nunca seré tu aliado. Le dijo el kyubi.

Ni aun en la batalla de mañana. Le cuestiono naruto. En verdad quieres perder ante el Ichibi. Le cuestiono. No sería humillante para ti el rey de los zorros y el biju más fuerte. Se burló naruto.

Mocoso. Le respondió en un gruñido.

Bien. Naruto tomo sus cuchillas. Listo para otro Round. Le cuestiono.

Cuando quieras. Le dijo kurama mientras se lanzaba al ataque.

Los dos chocharon de nuevo.

El kyubi lanzo una de sus zarpas contra naruto para aplastar.

Naruto solo alzo sus cuchillas y con estas brillando en rojo corto por la mita la pata del animal.

El kyubi gruño, pero no desaprovechó la oportunidad y abrió su boca.

Katon. Una gran cantidad de fuego salió a toda velocidad de la boca del zorro.

Suiton. Naruto escupió una gran cantidad de agua.

Creando una nube de vapor que cubrió el lugar.

Esto nunca se terminará. Dijo el kyubi.

No a menos que. Dijo naruto, mientras veía sus cuchillas. Los dos seamos prisioneros. Naruto se ató a Kori en su cuello y al del kyubi

Esto no te va a gustar. Dijo naruto mientras más y más cadenas se enredaban en él y en el kyubi. Ni a mí.

/fuera del espacio mental/

Una gran explosión fue lo que finalizo esta batalla interna y no fue notada por nadie de la aldea de la hoja.

/en los límites del país de la primavera/

He itachi. Dijo un hombre cubierto por una capa negra con nubes rojas y con bordes blancos, un sombrero y cargando una gran espada en su espalda. Todo bien. Le cuestiono pues iban más lento de lo usual.

Si. dijo un joven de cabello negro, rostro serio y ojos rojos.

Pero la verdad era otra había conseguido una victoria sobre orochimaru, había logrado obtener dos objetos que estarían a salvo con él y así evitaría que el sannin los usara contra el mundo.

Pero equiparlos a su Susano había sido difícil.

Recordaba la explicación de lo que era el Susano en la piedra de los uchihas un Susano, es la manifestación de la energía espiritual y física de un usuario que toma la forma de uno de los guardianes de la diosa del mar.

Un ser compuesto de dos naturalezas.

El había profanado un templo y había luchando contra un ser espiritual.

Una de las tenshi de amaterasu para obtener dichos objetos.

Claro kisame no lo sabía.

Pero pronto se iniciaría a notar.

Unir el espejo de yatagarasu y la espada totsuka a su susano. Venían con un precio.

Disminuir lentamente la vida y la salud de su usuario.

Pero para itachi esto lo valía.

Todo lo valía con tal que su madre y sasuke estuvieran a salvo en la aldea.

/durante la noche en la aldea de la hoja/

Faltaban pocos dos días para los exámenes chunin.

Y mientras la mayoría dormía y un zorro gigante desollado estaba en el bosque.

Los genins estaban en sus distintas habitaciones durmiendo.

Temari y kankuro tenía un sueño ligero debido a que siempre estaba alerta por cualquier suceso que pudiera desembocar en la liberación de Shukaku.

Mientras que haku sufría algo parecido, pero debido a haber crecido en una guerra civil constante.

Kurotsuchi estaba dormida en la sala porque se había perdido de camino al baño y no encontraba su habitación.

Shino dormía como larva en un capullo.

Shikamaru dormía ni muy cómodo ni muy incómodo para evitar el fastidio.

Sasuke estaba dormido debida a un medicamento que tomaba, para noches en las cuales las pesadillas de la masacre eran demasiado grandes, aún estaba en las montañas junto con kakashi y habían perfeccionado una técnica devastadora.

Akira dormía en su cuarto tranquila.

Al igual que hanabi, dormida en sus cobijas moradas y rodeada de animales como unicornios, dragones, kodamas, kirines, entre otros hechos de peluche…. seguros que no es la habitación de hinata, a no si es la de hanabi, continuemos.

Los adultos igual descansaba.

Salvo unas mujeres que tenían sueños con un joven rubio y de cabello rebelde, pero a veces tenía o no marcas en sus meguillas.

Si todos dormían.

Hasta el estruendo de una explosión a la lejanía.

/al amanecer/

Los arboles estaban dañados y parecía que algo había acontecido en la madrugada, pero fuera de eso, los ninjas de konoha no se dieron cuenta de lo acontecido en su aldea.

Por eso las cosas iniciaba a seguir su curso, cuando solo faltaban un día para el inicio de los exámenes chunin.

Los daimios de las tierras del fuego, el agua, la tierra y el viento ya estaban en sus respectivas casas de seguridad, siendo que recibirían la información de cómo se desarrollarían los combates.

Cada uno con distintos ánimos.

Mientras que el daimio de la tierra del fuego estaba feliz por la reunión, los otros daimios más parecían molestos, salvo el del agua que siempre estaba deprimido.

Mientras las horas pasaban la mayoría de los chunin se iniciaban a relajar para estar bien descansados para el encuentro de mañana, solo que faltaban dos, nadie había visto ni a Sasuke ni a naruto.

Esto ponía los nervios en alto, porque ellos eran la razón por la que muchos venían a ver los exámenes.

Todos esperaban que aparecieran para los combates.

Mientras que el otokage, solo estaba ansioso porque mañana su plan iniciaría, la destrucción total de la aldea de la hoja.

Como esta kabuto. Dijo orochimaru a su segundo al mando, mientras veían a la niña.

Az, sus signos vitales son estables, aunque me preocupa, su salud mental, se está volviendo agresiva y demasiado peligrosa. Dijo el de pelo gris y lentes.

Perfecto. Dijo orochimaru. Mañana será el fin de la hoja. El sanin estaba ansioso por victoria.

…

Hanabi terminaba su baño nocturno y se preparaba para dormir, para estar lista mañana para los exámenes chunin.

Mientras lo hacía sabía que hinata la vigilaba, no el balde sus habitaciones eran contiguas.

Pero de momento lo que más le preocupaba a hanabi, era la actitud de su padre, el hombre estaba planeando algo, reuniendo una gran cantidad de apoyo de los ansíanos del clan y de sus contactos en la tierra del fuego, hiashi planeaba algo.

Shikamaru, tuvo que ir por su padre a la cantina para que cenaran en familia.

Mientras karin terminaba de organizar su plan de escape para abandonar kusa, solo deseaba poder encontrar a naruto y convencerlo de que eran parientes, lo cual sería difícil, es decir como podrías convencer a alguien de ser familia cuando nada los ata más que un apellido.

La familia del kazekage estaba organizando todo y Raza en persona vigilaba a Gaara, el niño se estaba poniendo ansioso como si deseara en verdad enfrentarse a su enemigo.

Temari estaba pensando en el plan que naruto le había dicho, no darle a shikamaru ninguna oportunidad de organizar un plan.

En la noche todo estaba bien.

Pero mientras la noche caí, una persona entro a una tienda de ropa fina de la aldea, se llevó varias prendas de ropa y pago por ellas.

….

/ en las cercanías de konoha/

Todos los yokais que se habían reunido en la zona estaban ansioso, lo que los llamaba estaba por salir, finalmente verían que era lo que los llamaba.

Mientras los monstruos se movían en las sombras.

En el templo de fuego de las cercanías donde los monjes meditaban.

Tras la estatua del santo buda de mil manos.

Algo se movía. Un sello con una pintura de ocho animales y una mujer, se movía inquieto por primera vez en casi un milenio se movía.

Los monjes rezaban para contener lo que ese sello detenía, pero últimamente había estado más activo.

No querían que el sello se rompiera y darían sus vidas por el sello.

/hace unas horas en konoha/

Una reunión general de los shinobis y los civiles se estaba llevando a cabo estas reuniones eran frecuentes y muchas eran pedidas por los civiles cuando sentían que había un tema de interés para la aldea.

Lo que llamó la atención en este caso fue la inasistencia del heredero uzumaki y namikaze esta era una reunión general por lo que no se tomaban decisiones o se requería de los votos.

Pero la ausencia del rubio desató cierto ambiente, muchos esperan la presencia del rubio para abordarlo antes, durante o después de la reunión y hacer propuestas o peticiones de su apoyo a sus ideas.

Pero su asencia causaba molestia entre los civiles y los consejeros del hokage.

Es una falta de respeto que el joven uzumaki no se presente a una reunión así. Dijo koharu.

No es una reunión mensual o de emergencia por lo que puede decir venir o no. Dijo Inoichi señalando asientos vacíos en el lugar.

Pero que se puede esperar de alguien como el. Dijo homura molesta. Es solo un busca pleitos sin la suficiente inteligencia o experiencia para su cargo. La consejera habló.

Esa es una forma muy formal de decirle idiota. Comentó shikaku.

Es la verdad ese joven nunca demostró actitudes académicas o de algún conocimiento durante su época de estudiante. Dijo de nuevo homura.

Si como se puede confiar en alguien así para dirigir un clan. Dijo koharu.

Tal vez debería recibir nuestro consejos. Dijo danzo tomando el mando de esos dos.

Todos los shinobis veían a danzo molesto ese era su plan enserio.

Si muy cierto danzo San. Dijo uno de los civiles poniéndose de su lado.

Los shinobis iban a protestar.

Cuando hiruzen se aclaró la gardanta.

Danzo te agradecería si dejas de hablar mierda una vez en tu vida y pensar que todoa deben seguir tu estudies. Comentó el hokage sorprendiendo a todos por sus palabras. Además todos ustedes están en un error.

Muchos guardaron silencio.

Danzo ofendido y molesto fue quien habló.

Que error cometimos hiruzen. Danzo era el único que no trataba ak hokage como un superior.

El hokage suspiro.

Durante todo su tiempo en la academia mizuki y otros maestros alteraron las calificaciones y registro académicos. Comentó.

Y eso que no le quita lo idiota. Dijo un civil. Todos hemos visto que prefiere luchar y amenazar antes de dialogar o negociar. Dijo.

Hiruzen vio molesto al civil.

Eso mismo pensaba. Dijo el hokage. Hasta después de revisar y reparar sus registros Iruka y yo nos dimos cuenta de algo. Hiruzen sonrió. Naruto se debió haber graduado de la academia a los 10 años. Comentó.

Esto sorprendió a la mayoria.

Pero eso no significa que sea listo lo criaron unos monos. Dijo otro civil. Es un animal. Las palabras del hombre sólo molestaron al hokage.

Saben quién es el genin más listo de su generación. Cuestionó el hokage.

Shikamaru nara. Dijo homura quién había leído ese expediente.

Si, Naruto en una prueba de ese nivel y aún durante los exámenes chunin respondió las dos pruebas escritas con un 100 por ciento. Les explico

Shikaku abrió sus ojos.

Naruto era igual de listo que Shikamaru.

Entonces porque si están listo prefiere los golpes y es agresivo. Dijo con burla danzo. Además los registros de la academia dicen otra cosa.

Hiruzen sonrió.

Es mismo le pregunté a Naruto cuando le dije los resultados de sus verdaderas calificaciones. El hokage dio una bocanada de humo. Y situando sus palabras, se que soy inteligente pero no me importa en esta aldea llena de idiotas que solo me señalan por ser lo que evita que se los coma un monstruo gigante la inteligencia no sirve si un animal siempre está a pie de lucha entonces uno debe ser igual de animal que ellos, la herramienta de todo buen shinobi según la academia es el secreto, así que mantén en secreto que tan listo soy y veamos que le sorprende más, que los golpe o que los golpe con todo lo que se. El hokage terminó de hablar.

De nuevo el silencio reino.

Una buena estrategia. Admitió Shikaku.

Que el enemigo seguie de información imprecisa. Dijo Inoichi. Además revela quien están en en su contra.

Los consejeros y los civiles se vieron los unos a los otros ellos habían supuesto algo y hablado mal de alguien siguiendo el pensamiento de danzo y se habían equivocado ahora los shinobis podrían decirle al heredero uzumaki y namikaze sus posturas y estaban seguros que obtener su favor sería difícil

Mientras para danzo nada de eso importaba su un pequeño contra tiempo pero a su tiempo y usando sus sharingans el controlaría al jinchuriki y se haría del control de la aldea y luego todo el mundo ninja lo reconocería como el shinobis más poderoso y lo seguirían a él o serían destruidos.

Mientras hiruzen sentía que en este momento había hecho algo bien.

Esperaba que fuera suficiente para iniciar a enmendar sus errores del pasado

/día de los exámenes chunin/

El gran estadio de konoha se había abierto temprano y ya muchos estaban ansiosos por ver la batalla, todos querían ver el espectáculo principal, la batalla entre el hijo de kazekage y el hijo del muerto hokage.

El actual hokage Hiruzen estaba sentado en el palco de los kages, campando de Onoki, los dos mayores se veían feo mutuamente, mientras esperaban la llegada de los otros tres kages para la reunión.

Vaya que esta concurrida. Dijo el daimio del fuego desde su palco privado, campando de los otros daimios quienes disfrutaban de una comida y bebida de gran calidad.

Los civiles fueron llegando y también algunos ninjas.

Shino, shikamaru, kankuro, temari, gaara, Akira, haku, neji, hanabi, kurotsuchi y karin.

Sin rastro de Dosu, sasuke o naruto.

Esto iniciaba a poner nerviosos a los presentadores, faltaba poco para que iniciaran los exámenes y tenían que respetar el orden dado.

Los kages se reunieron finalmente en el palco.

El otokage vestido con su manto blanco y sombrero morado cubriendo su rostro por un velo.

¿Qué sucede? Cuestiono Mei mientras Raza y ella se unían al Hokage y Tsuchikage, el otokage solo asintió. Porque no han iniciado.

Parece que hay algunos retrasos. Dijo onoki. La mayoría de konoha y uno de Oto. Dijo el anciano.

Espero que dosu llegue a tiempo. Comento orochimaru como otokage tenía que fingir interés en los exámenes.

Pero donde esta naruto. Dijo Hiruzen a sus ambus.

Nadie lo ha visto. Dijo un ambu.

El hokage se temía lo peor que naruto hubiera aprovechado la situación para escapar.

Jiraiya quien veía todo tranquilamente a la distancia sonreía.

¡Oye pervertido! Le grito el rubio.

Haa! Grito el de pelo blanco. Naruto me espantaste. Le dijo calmándose. No ya deberías estar en el estadio. Cuestiono.

Sí, pero recordé un jutsu que quería que me enseñaras. Dijo el rubio.

Y ese estilo. Comento.

No hay tiempo para eso, necesito saber el secreto para la música de fondo. Dijo el rubio.

Jiraiya sonrió. Ven y aprende del maestro. Se rio.

Mientras tanto.

Los aldeanos ya estaban molestos, así como los daimios.

Hayate geko tosiendo seria el mediador de estas batallas y se seguiría el orden acordado.

Shikamaru contra temari.

Haku contra neji.

Dosu contra sasuke.

Gaara contra naruto.

Shino contra kankuro.

Hanabi contra karin.

Kurotsuchi contra akira.

Así que el combate inicio, al medio día.

La batalla entre temari y shikamaru.

¡Vamos shikamaru tu puedes! Apoyaba ino a su compañero desde las gradas.

…

Era el día del examen chunin y la multitud exigía entretenimiento.

El Nara se iba a rendir.

Una luz alumbro tras todos los genins quienes se alertaron, naruto apareció en el pasillo.

Debes luchar shikamaru. Dijo el rubio viendo la mirada de fastidio del Nara.

Es muy problemático. Contesto, el Nara.

Sí, pero si no luchas con ella. Naruto alzo su cuchilla. lo harás contra mí.

Que fastidio. Dijo shikamaru mientras bajaba las escaleras.

Desde el otro lado del barandal, temari bajo al campo de batalla montando su abanico y aterrizo esperando al genin de la hoja.

Recordando las palabras de naruto la rubia iniciaba a trazar su estrategia.

/hace unas noches/

Mientras naruto se despedía de la rubia tras su cita con toda la familia.

Shikamaru he. dijo naruto sabiendo que la rubia estaba intentada seducirlo par a obtener alguna información.

No en balde los dos estaba en una pared.

Su sombra es lo peligroso, mantenlo alejado de las sombras y evita a cualquier objeto que la emita, así tu arma. Le dijo el rubio.

Eso no me es muy útil. Le dijo la rubia.

Entonces dime ¿Cómo se puede vencer a gaara? Le cuestiono naruto.

La rubia se rio con sarcasmo.

Es imposible. Le dijo. Mientras tenga su arena especial y su calabaza el tendrá la ventaja. Le dijo temari.

Me has dado más información de la que crees. Dijo el rubio.

/ en el campo de combate/

Temari veía los arboles del lugar y todo lo que daba sombra, era peligroso este combate, pero lo bueno era que pronto seria medio día, donde las sombras estarían a su favor.

Shikamaru se puso perezosamente de pie en la arena.

Dispuesto a rendirse.

Que bien ya van a iniciar. Desde las gradas Ino acompañada de chouji y sakura estaban viendo los combates en ropas de civiles.

Veamos. Shikamaru recordaba el combate del bosque de la muerte. Es buena en viento. Estaba pensando. Viejo debería renunciar. Vio a las gradas y naruto lo saludo. Estúpido rubio. dijo shikamaru.

Espero que estés listo. temari clavo su abanico en el piso. Este combate será un calentamiento.

En el palco de los kages.

Esa chica se ve muy interesante. Dijo mei mientras comía unos dangos.

Onoki vio a Rasa.

Mi nieta kurotsuchi se lleva bien con naruto, entiendo que tu hija también se lleva bien. Dijo el kage enano haciendo alarde de su familia.

No se llevan bien. Dijo Raza. son el uno para el otro. El hombre vio desafiante a onoki.

Kukuku. Se rio el otokage.

Sarutobi lo vio extrañado.

El combate entre temari sabaku no y shikamaru Nara da inicio. Dijo hayate alzando su brazo.

Shikamaru inicio lanzando varios kunais contra temari.

Esta iba a mover su abanico para detenerlos con una corriente de viento. Espera. Pensó y solo los detuvo con el abanico de metal y los guardo en sus ropas. Entiendo. Pensó alejándose más.

Mierda. pensó shikamaru, su estrategia había fallado.

Tu plan era que usarías la sombra de las kunais para aumentar tu sombra. Dijo la rubia. Piensa mejor. Abrió su abanico.

Futon. iba a lanzar el jutsu, pero noto la posición de manos de shikamaru.

Dio un salto rápido en el aire y noto que por poco su sombra era alcanzada desde atrás.

Buen intento. Temari termino en medio del campo de batalla. Usaste la sombra del perímetro para alargar tu sombra. Futon noshuku saikuron no jutsu. temari sacudió su abanico y en lugar de una corriendo de viento en múltiples direccionados, un solo cilindro de viento a toda velocidad salió disparado contra shikamaru, este lo esquivo, pero el viento dejo un gran agujero en la pared.

¡Fui! Naruto silbo impresionado. Imagínate eso mezclado con mi hielo. Naruto inicio a pensar en una nueva técnica.

Shikamaru se quitó la chaqueta y luego lanzo una kunai contra temari.

Esta la bloqueo y la guardo.

Toma esto. temari lanzo una corriente de viento que lanzo a shikamaru contra la pared. Te tengo.

Shikamaru entonces hizo sellos de manos y su sombra se extendió.

Mierda. temari se alejó y la sombra de shikamaru llego a un solo punto.

Temari sonrió, pero de pronto la sombra de shikamaru se extendió más.

Mierda. volvió a decir temari mientras más se alejaba del Nara y por poco la sombra de shikamaru la alcanzaba. Entiendo vio el cielo donde estaba una kunai atada a la chaqueta de shikamaru que decencia lentamente. Esa fue una buena estrategia. Temari lanzo sus propias kunais contra el Nara.

Quien las esquivo todas.

Shikamaru está por rendirse. Dijo chouji mientras comía papas.

No es cierto, shikamaru es bueno, puede usar cualquier sombra incluso puede hacer sombras de las sombras. Dijo ino.

Sombras de las sombras. Chouji no entendía las palabras de ino.

Te estas cansando. Temari inicio a suspirar un poco, ella estaba sudando debido al sol, no podía acercarse a la sombra porque era arriesgado para ella.

Shikamaru lanzo dos kunais, que temari esquivo, pero de pronto la sombra de shikamaru llego a los pies de temari deteniéndola.

¿Cómo? Cuestiono temari.

Eso es shikamaru. Celebro ino la victoria de su compañero.

Repetí un clásico. dijo shikamaru mientras movía unos delgados hilos los cuales estaba atados a las dos kunais que lanzo y gracias a esto su sombra se había extendido en el piso. Sin embargo. Shikamaru dejo de contener a temari. Ya no tengo chakra. Dijo alzando su brazo. Que fastidio me rindo. Dijo el de peinado de piña mientras el estadio estallaba en abucheos.

Que decepción. Dijo el otokage.

Fue una buena estrategia. Admitió onoki.

Pero no la pudo mantener contra alguien como temari. Dijo muy seguro Rasa mientras desafiaba con la mirada a Onoki.

La chica es muy hábil dijo mei. Pero no podrá contra haku. Sonrió.

Sin duda esto fortaleza las relaciones entre nuestras aldeas. Dijo sarutobi sonriendo.

Mientras la multitud se enardecía un problema surgía, ni dosu ni sasuke uchiha estaban para el tercer combate.

El siguiente combate iniciara. Dijo hayate llamando la atención de todos.

Haku Yuki de Kiri. Hablo.

¡Vamos haku que sino pago la cena! Le grito la mizukage en señal de apoyo.

¡Apóyenla! Zabuza amenazo a chojuro y a yariko.

¡Vamos! Gritaron los dos jóvenes al mismo tiempo. Haku!

Contra. Antes de pronunciarlo neji ya estaba en el campo de batalla. Neji hyuga.

Tu destino es perder contra mí. Dijo neji mientras se ponía en posición de batalla. Ríndete y acepta tu destino.

Haku sonrió un poco mientras se ponía su máscara y acomodaba su kimono. Destino. La joven rio. Si el destino guiara nuestras vidas. Haku señaló a naruto. Él ya hubiera matado a todos aquí, yo estaría muerta y esta aldea no existiría. Haku saco un sebon. No existe el destino.

¡Comiencen! Ordeno hayate retrocediendo.

Neji de inmediato se lanzó a combatir cuerpo a cuerpo contra haku. Byakugan! Utilizo sus ojos.

Apenas lo activo inicio a ver la red de chakra de haku.

Pero algo extraño pasaba.

Una cosa blanca corría por su torrente de chakra, esta cosa se movía constantemente haciendo difícil ver sus puntos de chakra.

Neji inicio a lanzar sus golpes que haku evadió con rapidez lanzado sus senbon.

Neji los bloqueo.

Haku inicio a hacer sellos de manos.

Suiton! Movió su máscara. Daibakufu no jutsu. grito mientras una gran cantidad de agua salía de la boca de haku y se extendía como una cascada.

Kaiten! Neji inicio a girar sobre su propio eje.

Como es que un miembro de la rama secundaria hace una técnica exclusiva de la rama primaria. Se quejó un anciano del clan hyuga.

Mientras lee, tenten y Guy sensei apoyaban a su alumno por el combate.

Cayo en su trampa. Dijo naruto sonriendo.

Haku ahora viene lo divertido. Dijo Zabuza.

Un alfiletero humano. Comento mei comiendo una brocheta.

Haku inicio a hacer sellos de manos y un espejo apareció frente a ella y salto a él. hyoton makyo hyosho no jutsu. varios espejos de hielo rodearon a neji, creando una gran cúpula de espejos.

En todos ellos apareció haku.

Destino. Dijo haku. Veamos si en tu destino esta sobrevivir a esto. haku inicio a lanzar sebons.

Neji los inicio a ver por todos lados bloqueándolos.

Ocho palmas sesentaicuatro trigramas. Dijo neji usando el estilo de combate de los Hyuga de manera rápida.

Haku veía esto divertida, sin duda alguna había aprendido algo interesante del byakugan. Todos al mismo tiempo.

Las hakus de los espejos saltaron al mismo tiempo contra neji.

Kaiten! Neji giro los mantuvo a raya, destruyendo clones de hielo.

Dejando de girar y tomando aire

Te tengo. La haku original le apunto justo tras la nuca. Ríndete. Le dijo mientras mantenía el sebon en el punto ciego del byakugan.

Puedes intentarlo. Dijo neji mientras le daba un golpe a haku directo al estómago. Pero no podrás hacer nada sin chakra. Le amenazo. Manteniendo su byakugan.

Eso dolió. Dijo haku, pero no se sentía sin chakra.

Neji vio extrañado, como la zona donde había golpeado, estaba siendo reparada por esa cosa blanca en la red de chakra de haku.

Bueno. Haku inicio a hacer sellos. Hyoton. inhalo fuerte. Hyoryo no jutsu. lanzo una corriente de aire apareciendo que se enfrió y tomo la forma de un dragón de hielo que se lanzó contra neji.

El hyuga lo esquivo.

Pero no la lluvia de sebons por la parte de atrás cuando haku surgió de un espejo de hielo.

Desde atrás neji fue atacado por las ajugas de haku, quedando paralizado.

Neji cayó al piso.

La ganadora del encuentro. Hayate alzo su brazo y señalo a haku. Haku yuki. Anuncio.

¡Bien! Grito mei. Kiri si entrena buenos efectivos para la batalla. Comento la mujer con soberbia.

Ella no debería ser un ambu. Le dijo Rasa.

Etto. Mei guardo silencio, haku estaba muy encima del rango de todos los genins del lugar.

La multitud estaba asombrada por el combate, pero a su vez decepcionada.

Entonces el siguiente combate debía ser uno de mayor calidad para mantener a la multitud calmada.

Pero ni dosu ni sasuke uchiha estaban en el lugar.

La multitud se impacientaba.

Mikoto. Tsume Inuzuka estaba sentada al lado de la uchiha. Donde está tu hijo. Le cuestiono.

No lo sé. Admitió la uchiha. Nadie lo ha visto.

Si no llega pronto lo descalificaran. Dijo Tsume.

Los minutos pasaban y hayate no podía hacer nada.

Donde estaba sasuke uchiha.

/en la frontera/

Los cazadores especiales ambu habían sido interceptados en sus cambios de guardia por ninjas de Oto y Kusa, tal vez no eran los mejores, pero si eran mucha carne de cañón.

A la señal se iniciará. Dijo un ninja de oto.

Entendido. Respondió un ninja de kusa.

Los ninjas de kusa estaban haciendo un patrón de invocación, para llamar algo grande.

Todo listo para la invasión. Dijo el de kusa.

En posición. Dijeron sus compañeros.

/en el estadio/

Hayate alzaba sus brazos.

Debido a la ausencia. Hayate hablo. Dosu de oto.

Mientras tanto el oto kage intentaba por todos los medios hacer que se esperara a sasuke, pero los otros kages veían con malos ojos su retraso.

Esta descalificado, así como. Iba a hablar.

Pero un rayo cayó en el estadio.

Todos se pusieron en alerta.

Lamento la tardanza. Hablo sasuke uchiha.

Pero nos perdimos en el sendero de la vida. Dijo kakashi.

La presencia de sasuke no hizo más que habitar el furor de las mujeres en particular, su nuevo conjunto de ropa azul y negra le daban un aire de chico rebelde, mientras que sus vendas le daban una vibra de guerrero.

Pero. Hayate alzo sus brazos. Sasuke uchiha es el ganador del combate. Anuncio.

Vaya que bien. Sonrió kakashi. Te dije que valía la pena llegar tarde.

Como que gano. Cuestiono sasuke.

Ya descalifiqué a tu oponente. Dijo hayate. Toma tu lugar en las gradas.

Sasuke aturdido subió de un salto, justo en el momento que la multitud más molesta inicio a gritar y aventar cosas al coliseo.

Hay que poner orden. Dijo hiruzen y con su micrófono llamo la atención de todos.

El siguiente combate, iniciara en unos minutos, por favor esperar. Pido el hokage. El combate entre Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto y Sabaku no Gaara. Anuncio.

Y esto no solo calmo a la población, sino que hizo que todos esperaran expectantes.

Gaara y naruto se vieron.

Al mismo tiempo que shukaku y kurama.

Poder. Dijo shukaku.

Colas. Dijo kurama.

Los dos niños bajaron por escaleras distintas.

Mientras que naruto estaba preparando su espectáculo.

Gaara, bueno se topó con unos matones que lo amenazaron para que dejara ganar a naruto, el resultado, dos vidas menos en el planeta.

Gaara fue el primero en llegar al campo de batalla.

Naruto uzumaki, se solicita tu presencia. Dijo hayate.

Ya voy. dijo el joven desde quien sabe dónde.

Naruto. Rio haku. Que planeas.

Gaara. Pensaba temari. Naruto. Pensaba. Esto no terminara bien.

Veamos qué tan fuerte eres en verdad rubio. pensó kurotsuchi.

Veamos como lucha un verdadera alfa. Pensó tsume.

Vamos naruto. Pensó hanabi.

Naruto-kun. Pensó akira.

Naruto donde estas! Grito hayate. Pero de pronto una extraña niebla cubrió el campo de batalla.

Damas y caballeros. Se inició a escuchar. Se agradece su presencia. Todos buscaban el origen de la voz.

Pronto un gran pilar de hielo surgió de la niebla.

Para la batalla del siglo. El pilar exploto y del salió naruto con sus cuchillas en mano, tenía un abrigo de piel blanco con los kanjis uzumaki y namikaze además del de naruto, bajo el abrigo, una playera de manga hasta los codos, un pantalón con varios porta kunais y su protector estaba en su frente. Ichibi contra Kyubi. Llamaba la cadena en su cuello. Naruto golpeo el piso y un nuevo pilar salió y de esto fuegos artificiales fueron disparados.

El público grito extasiado.

Gaara no se movió viendo todo con estoicismo.

Naruto hizo estallar tras de el al pilar.

Todos aplaudieron por el espectáculo de fuego y hielo.

Gaara permanecía estoico con los brazos cruzados.

Cielos eres demasiado espeluznante. Dijo naruto parado frente a Gaara e inicio a olfatear. Algo se quema. Dijo y entonces noto que era su abrigo el que se quemaba. Ahhh! naruto lo inicio a pisar. Apenas lo llamas solo se extendieron en la ropa.

Ahhha me quemo. Naruto corrió de un lado al otro intentando apagar el fuego.

Esto causo que más de uno en el estadio tuviera una gota tras su nuca.

Bueno. Dijo hayate mientas Naruto corría.

Naruto termino de apagar el fuego de su abrigo.

Jeeje. Se rio el rubio mientras volvía frente a gaara y ya había memorizado la distancia del estadio, un buen shinobi siempre sabe como luce su terreno de combate.

El cuarto combate, entre namikaze uzumaki naruto y sabaku no gaara da inicio. Dijo alzando su brazo. Inicien. Lo bajo.

En verdad es el hijo del cuarto. Dijo el daimio del país del viento.

No me parece que el rayo amarillo tuviera un hijo tan idiota. Dijo el daimio del país de la tierra.

Ohm esas telas tan finas arruinadas por el fuego. dijo el daimio del país del agua.

Esto será interesante. Dijo el daimio del fuego.

Naruto soltó sus cadenas e inicio a girar sus cuchillas, girando sobre sus propios pies mientras soltaba más las cadenas inicio a ser un tornado con dos cuchillas contra gaara.

Que solo movió la cabeza mientras el tapón de su calabaza salía volando y una esfera de arena lo cubría.

Deteniendo las cuchillas de naruto y rompiéndolas.

Bien. Naruto se alejó de gaara e hizo sellos de manos.

Kori. Keimusho no justus! Golpeo el piso y un gran pilar de hielo surgió en contra de gaara.

Gaara alzo su brazo y con su arena rompió el pilar.

Naruto estaba en el cielo e inicio a girar sus cuchillas.

Kori. Tsurara ame no jutsu! sus cuchillas explotaron mientras miles de fragmentos de hielo filoso todos median casi veinte centímetros y eran filosos. La arena de gaara los detuvo, salvo algunos que cayeron cerca de gaara, pero sin dañarlo.

Los demás fueron cayendo en diferentes regiones del campo de batalla, inclusive uno alcanzo el sombrero de onoki.

El tsuchikage no dijo nada al respecto aunque estaba molesto eso era un intento de asesinato.

Todo listo pensó Naruto viendo como sus carambanos de hielo extra resistentes se habian clavado por todo el estadio.

No puedes herirme. Dijo gaara alzo su brazo mientras la arena rodeaba a naruto.

El rubio fue atrapado por esta.

Hora de show. Naruto sonrió mientras la arena lo cubría.

Es tu fin. Dijo gaara. Con tu muerte probare mi existencia. La arena atrapo a naruto en una esfera. Sabaku Kyu! La arena aplasto a naruto.

Los kages, civiles, shinobis y los amigos y conocidos de Naruto estaban en shock.

Una luz salió de la esfera.

Naruto! Gritaron todas las mujeres.

Naruto! Grito sasuke.

No. Murmuró El hokage.

Onoki sonreía un momento si el rubio moría ya no había cuerdo.

Rasa estaba en el mismo pensamiento que el tsuchikage.

Gaara movió su mano curioso no había sangre en la arena abrió su puño y dentro de esta no había nada

La arena cayó al piso.

Gaara estaba confundido como todos en el estadio.

Eso estuvo cerca. Dijo naruto mientras estaba sobre el asiento de Onoki. Que bueno que funcionó. El rubio se puso de pie sobre el asiento.

Ante la mirada de todos los kages y civiles que lo señalaban.

¿Qué? Grito onoki espantado.

¿Como? Dijo rasa y mei.

Hiruzen solo vio esto.

¡Bueno gaara! Naruto dio un salto al barandal frente a los kages. ¡a pelear! Naruto salto en caída libre directo contra gaara.

Girando con sus cuchillas en mano Naruto se dirigía como un proyectil contra gaara.

Este movió su arena.

Pero justo cuando iba a sujetar a naruto.

Este desapareció en un destello blanco.

Naruto apareció en la pared corriendo en ella.

La arena lo siguió.

Cuando estaba por apalzastarlo Naruto sonrió y aumentó su velocidad de carrera.

La arena lo siguió con más velocidad. Bien. Pensó Naruto

Naruto volvió a desaparecer en un destello.

¡Ese es! Kakashi se puso de pie ese jutsu lo había visto antes.

No. onoki vio como el niño aparecía y desaparecía, cada vez con mayor velocidad, tanta que gaara no podía seguirlo con su arena y tenía los dos brazos extendidos.

Aquella técnica aquella que le ganó la fama a minato.

Eso es. Dijo rasa recordando la muerte de miles contra un solo hombre.

Hiruzen se emocionó.

un momento a otro Naruto apareciós sobre el asiento de Onoki y dio un salto de nuevo desde el palco de los hokages.

Donde hiruzen, Raza y Onoki lo vieron de espaldas mientras aumentó la velocidad.

Esa mirada de concentración, mientras aumentaba su velocidad, ese abrigo, esa postura.

Minato. Dijeron los tres.

Naruto desapareció y ya no apareció.

El público lo buscaba con desperacion.

Al igual que los daimios muchos habían oído los rumores pero nunca habían visto el tan famoso jutsu del cuarto este combate era interesante.

Gaara lo buscaba por todos lados mientras su arena generaba un círculo para protegerlo de cualquier átaque en cualquier dirección.

Derecha. Dijo gaara. Izquierda. Volteo, atrás. Se giró. Arriba. La arena estaba en frenesí sin saber a dónde ir.

¡Abajo! Grito naruto mientras aparecía desde el piso gracias a los fragmentos de hielo con el sello del hirashin no jutsu.

Golpeo a gaara directo en la mandíbula y luego lo sujeto con sus espadas.

¡Frenesí de zorro! Grito Naruto sus cadenas envolvieron a gaara mientras los dos se elevaban a unos veinte metros de altura y luego Naruto giro junto con gaara para descender a toda velocidad mientras giraba con gaara desenso y lo soltaba para aterrizar sobre él y romper su armadura de arena.

La cual era una coraza vacía.

Naruto volvió a enrollarssus cadenas en su ante brazos y desapareció para luego apareser justo en las gradas frente a mikoto y tsume.

Diablos. Dijo Naruto había lanzado tantas estacas de hielo que no sabía dónde estában todas.

Gaara emergió desde abajo del campo de batalla, saliendo de un montículo cual hormiga, su arena estaba quitando los minerales bajo el suelo dejando solo la fina arena que, al aumentar de cantidad, también los problemas con los que naruto tendría que lidiar.

Por el constante uso de hielo y agua, una nube se formó sobre el estadio temporalmente oscureciendo todo.

Gaara alzó la vista y señaló a Naruto.

No podrás conmigo. Dijo gaara mientras se unida en la arena y generaba varios clones de él.

Todos ellos tenían las extremidades superiores remplazadas por picos de arena.

No eres nadie contra mí. Dijo el pelirrojo atravesó de sus múltiples clones.

¿Quién te crees que eres? Le cuestiono gaara.

Naruto salto al estadio y se trono el cuello mientras analizaba la situación.

Naruto estaba rodeado y de pronto sonrió.

¿Quién soy? Le cuestiono naruto desapareciendo en un destello y apareciendo desde uno de los barandales frente al palco de los kages. Te diré quién soy. Naruto sonrió he inicio a hacer sellos de manos. Te lo diré con mucho gusto y con una canción. Naruto sonrió.

¿Qué? Cuestionaron los gaara.

¿Qué? Cuestiono el publico

¿Qué? Cuestionaron todos los genins.

De pronto música se inició a escuchar.

De dónde viene esa música. Dijo Onoki.

Hiruzen sonrió jiraiya qué le habías enseñado a Naruto para que quisiera montar tal espectáculo.

Naruto sonrió y aterrizo frente a los gaaras.

Bien, naruto nunca fue como lo ven. Espero a los clones que saltaran sobre él.

Niño Débil y patético fue. Se dejó caer y entonces desde el suelo inicio a girar con sus cadenas destruyendo los clones.

Se puso de pie y lanzo una cuchilla contra el gaara original, pero en lugar de atravesarlo, lo sujeto y lo atrajo hacia él.

Soy feliz y poderoso más que ayer. Sujeto a gaara frente a el envuelto en sus cadenas. Pues soy hermoso ves beby. Le guillo el ojo antes de golpearlo en la mandíbula.

Varios clones de gaara intentaron atacar a naruto.

Este con su otra cuchilla brillando rojo los destruyo.

Gaara se elevó unos metros en el aire, pero naruto lo volvió a jalar hacia el

Porque no escuchas tu corazón. Dijo naruto mientras volvía a tener a gaara atado frente a él. ¿Quién te lastimo? Le cuestiono naruto. ¿te dolió? Naruto rio.

¡Qué importa! Naruto pateo a gaara cuarteando su coraza de arena.

Prefiero mi brillo. Naruto desapareció para aparecer sobre gaara. Cual tesoro del pirata que se hundió. Naruto soltó a gaara e inicio a girar sobre sus propios pies destruyendo más clones. Limpia ahí. señalo el pecho de gaara. y muestra tu brillo. Naruto desapareció y estaba alado de hiruzen.

Brillare como el cuellito de un bebe. Dijo naruto pasando su cuchilla por su cuello y cortándoselo.

Los kages veía esto extrañados.

Pero hiruzen entendía a lo que se refería.

A ya se. Naruto dio un salto. Tu ¿Qué crees?

Naruto señalo a los civiles.

Todos tontos seguirán a quien los guie. Naruto se quitó su abrigo y mostro las cicatrices de su niñez. Novatos. Naruto rio.

Wooo. Hizo coro naruto girando en el aire mientras usaba sus cadenas para jalarse al piso.

Y aquí ves ya, lo que dejan. Naruto volvió a sonreír. Solo quienes en verdad brillan, señalo a sasuke y a mikoto.

Gaara enviaba más colones contra naruto.

Mmm, simplista. Dijo naruto mientras en una carrera destruía a todos los clones.

Es tan simple. Dijo y señalo a akira esta no sabia que hacer.

Simple. Akira fue el coro.

Naruto asintió mientras se paraba de manos y daba cuatro saltos para atrás lanzado más estacas de hielo porque algunas ya estában rotas o derretidas

Y tú lo entiendes. Señalo a hanabi esta se sorprendió.

Y tú lo entiendes. Dijo la ojiperla divertida por el espectáculo que Naruto monto.

Ahhh! gaara lo ataco con demencia y una nube de arena se lo comió.

Naruto apareció tras él y lo pateo.

Gaara lanzo la arena en su contra.

Naruto la esquivo saltando.

El rubio solo sonreía.

Naruto está. tsume veía a mikoto.

Cuenta su vida. Dijo la uchiha. Naruto cree que gaara es como él. admitió la peli negra.

Tonto no sabe que no se debe jugar con gaara. Dijo kankuro veía esta batalla interesado.

Pero quien más lo comprende es naruto. Dijo temario analizó La situación la rubia

Rasa veía como el pelirrojo se cansaba en usar la arena.

Eso no era posible, gaara tenía el control de la arena aun sin chakra.

Algo estaba pasando.

Mientras que en la mente de gaara algo si pasaba, las palabras de naruto le hacían revivir su pasado, ese pasado que tanto detestaba.

Haaa! Gaara grito fuertemente y entonces lanzo un golpe que naruto detuvo con su mano.

Vaya vaya vaya. Rio naruto. El pequeño gaara con sus fallas sufre hoy. Naruto rio. Bien. Lo abrazo y entonces lo lanzo al aire.

La arena ya no protegía a gaara.

No detectaba a naruto como una amenaza.

Chiquito, casi semi mini biju. Naruto lo alcanzo en el aire. auch. naruto lo estrello en el piso y le quito su calabaza.

Gaara estaba aturdido.

Que terrible numerito, ya no luchas más. Naruto mantenía la calabaza de gaara y entonces lo pateo hasta el otro lado del estadio. Oyes.

Ya no actúas, Naruto le grito. no me asusta más. Naruto se rio antes de desaparecer.

Gaara impacto en la pared y luego fue aventado por naruto al centro del estadio.

Oyes ya no actúes más Naruto envolvió la calabaza de gaara con sus cadenas y la mantenía en su espalda. Y tu marca que tanto odias. Naruto giro y se paseó enfrente del aturdido gaara señalando su frente. .

Gaara se puso de pie molesto y alzo su brazo intentando llamar su calabaza.

Naruto la tenía bien atada en su espalda.

Te agradezco por hacerme entrenar. Naruto soltó sus cuchillas y la inicio a girar. Y la sangre que adoras. Naruto se rio.

Gaara corrió contra el para recuperar la calabaza.

Pero solo yo soy obra de arte en si al brillar. Naruto detuvo el golpe de gaara, lo soltó y desapareció para aparecer tras del pelirrojo. Sin esconder jamás porque brillo. Naruto desapareció y pateo a gaara en las espaldas. Porque brillo. Lo pateo en el estómago y lo alzo unos metros.

Un diamante en bruto eso es lo que soy. Naruto salto sobre gaara y lo sujeto con sus cadenas. Que pasión, pasión por mi brillo. Naruto despareció con gaara y los dos aparecieron en el palco de los kages de donde se alanzaron.

Naruto usando a gaara como trineo.

Naruto dejó caer a gaara en el piso y le lanzo su calabaza.

Ten tus armas y úsalas contra mi caparazón. Naruto se golpeó el pecho. Es fortachón.

Gaara intentaba alcanzar su calabaza.

Gaaraman. Naruto lanzo una cadena envolvió el pie de gaara y lo inicio a arrastra hacia él.

Tratas ya ya ya de vencer. Lo iba arrastrando lentamente hacia él. pero no te empeñes en vencer a tan perfecto ser. Naruto tenía a sus pies a gaara y lo giro para darle un puñetazo directo al rosto. ¡que placer! Naruto le sonrió al Publico.

Mientras hacía eso gaara se logró zafar de las cadenas y corrió a su calabaza.

Apenas la sujeto.

Naruto sin mirar lanzo su cuchilla y con sus cadenas envolvió a gaara y a su arma.

Las jalo hacia él.

Y así tus veras. Naruto sujeto el arma, pero no a gaara quien se estrelló y rodo en el piso.

Yo voy a arrancar de un tiro. Naruto tenía en una mano la calabaza de gaara, en la otra su cuchilla brillando rojo, puso su pie sobre el pecho de gaara e inclino su cabeza hasta estar a la altura de gaara. ¡tu corazón! Naruto hizo descender la cuchilla y la clavo.

Gaara cero los ojos con miedo.

Pero la cuchilla se clavó justo alado de su rostro.

La piel de naruto inicio a brillar, mostrando sus huesos negros en luces rojas y blancas.

Naruto lo miro molesto.

Lejos estas de los tuyos. Naruto sujeto a gaara del cuello mientras lo envolvía con sus cadenas. Le quito el cabello de su rostro y toco su marca roja. No vez el amor que otros siente. Naruto sujeto a gaara del cabello y lo hizo ver a temari a kankuro y a Rasa. Buscando la sangre de estos débiles. Alzo el rostro de gaara para que viera a los civiles. Con sentido te sientes. Naruto rio. Y rudo te crees. Naruto lo puso frente a su rostro y gruño, el rubio inicio a girar sobre su propio eje, soltando sus cadenas, pero estas tenían a gaara atado a sus extremos y el pelirrojo paso su rostro por las paredes del estadio. mas tu armadura dura no es. Toda la armadura de arena de gaara estaba agrietada.

Naruto lazo sus cadenas y gaara salió volando al aire.

Gaara movió sus brazos y sus piernas reaccionando a caer desde tal altura.

Gaara! Naruto grito. Voy a patearte.

El pelirrojo descendió hasta que naruto lo pateo haciendo que se alzara de nuevo unos metros, pero solo para caer de rostro al piso, haciéndose por primera vez desde que nació un rasguño en su piel.

Tu castigo esta delante. Naruto rio y desapareció para estar más lejos de gaara. De verdad que soy brillante. Naruto volvió a desaparecer varias veces, solo porque podía hacerlo.

El débil gaara vio su calabaza y la intento sujetar.

Naruto inicio a girar sus cadenas.

Asimila este final no tan feliz. Naruto las lanzo y sujeto uno de los pies de gaara y lo inicio a girar por los aires apenas a un metro del suelo.

El pelirrojo se estaba mareando.

Es la vida, mi amigo. Naruto se reía.

Y yo brillo. Naruto aumento la velocidad.

Mareando a todos.

Aunque ruegues yo te voy a instruir. Gaara finalmente salió disparado contra la pared del estadio. Para mí. Quedase sentado y mal herido en ella.

Jamás tendrás mi brillo. Naruto desapareció y apareció en el palco de los kages para luego desaparecer. El pelirrojo vio como Naruto apareció frente.

Acercándose lentamente haciendo brillar sus chillas de rojo a blanco junto a su piel.

Sin. Los colores cambiaban más rápido y naruto sonreía. ¡brillo! Dijo el rubio.

Naruto estaba por apuñalar directamente a gaara.

¡Detente! Grito temari.

Naruto reacciono.

¿Qué había estado haciendo?

Se sentía bien.

Esa sensación, esa sensación, quería que gaara entendiera lo que él había pasado en su niñez, todo el dolor que le causaron hasta que se fue.

Pero estaba a punto de actuar como gaara.

/en la mente de gaara/

Yashamaru. Dijo el niño pelirrojo recordando la muerte de su única figura de afecto.

Único. Dijo el niño gaara mientras veía al mayor gaara en el piso herido. No era el único. Dijo el niño. Familia.

Nos odiaban. Dijo el gaara herido. Nos temían, nos querían muertos. Dijo enojado.

No te querían muerto. Dijo una voz distrayendo a los dos gaaras.

Me querían muerto a mí. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, gaara finalmente vio de quien venía la voz en su cabeza, de una pirámide inicio a salir lentamente el tanuki en el que siempre se convertía cuando dormía.

Tu. Gaara herido estaba molesto. No eres real, solo madre lo es. Dijo el niño. Madre nos amaba, eso no los dijo antes de morir.

Te amaba sí. dijo el shukaku.

Nos amaba. Dijo el gaara niño. Como amaba a temari, a kankuro y a nuestro padre. El niño se acercó a gaara. Por favor. El niño abrazo a gaara. Ama.

Yo. Gaara vio al shukaku.

Lo siento. Dijo el tanuku gigante. Te he hecho pasar muchos malos ratos. Se rio. Eso siempre hacemos los bijus.

Pero tú no eres un monstruo. Dijo una voz femenina que era quien abrazaba a gaara en lugar del gaara niño, había una mujer de cabello café y ojos azules. Eres mi pequeño.

Gaara de pronto era un niño.

Madre. Gaara la abrazo.

Te amo. dijo la mujer. ahora. rio. Derrota a tu amigo. Le dio un beso en la frente.

/fuera de la mente de gaara/

Apenas pocos segundos habían pasado.

Naruto estaba asimilando lo que había estado a punto de hacer.

Cuando una gran ola de arena lo ataco por detrás sujetándolo y lanzándolo.

Naruto desaparece y aterrizo a salvo al otro lado del estadio.

La arena se comió a gaara.

Su calabaza apareció en su espalda, y su armadura fue sanada.

Gracias. dijo el pelirrojo. Mientras se ponía de pie.

No hay de qué. Dijo el rubio.

Los dos se vieron casi se estaban matando a un minuto y al siguiente hablaban.

¿dime naruto uzumaki? Gaara lo vio. Tú conoces el dolor y la soledad.

Muy bien. Dijo el rubio.

Porque luchas entonces. Dijo el pelirrojo. Cuál es tu propósito.

Naruto sonrió.

No lo sé y no me interesa. Rio. Mi propósito es seguir vivo por mí. Naruto giro sus cuchillas. Además, tu y yo sabemos la verdad. Las sujeto firmemente y se puso en posición de combate.

Gaara inició a pensar sus palabras.

Pero sí quieres una respuesta que te sadisfaga. Naruto alzó sus cuchillas y señaló a los genins y mikoto.

Es por ellos, sabes hubo momentos en que me sentía solo, tan solo, con una mierda me criaron unos macacos fui criado por unos monos, por osos y por animales, llege a pensar que nadie en esta villa valía la pena llege a odiarlo a desear matarlos a todos. Dijo Naruto.

Gaara a sentía a esas palabras el se sentía así.

Pero, vivir entre animales me enseño algo. Naruto sornio. El concepto de manada. Naruto vio como el rosotro de gaara cambiaba.

Manada. Murmuró gaara.

La manada no se escoge se nace en ella y aveces es difícil que te acepten es cosí imposible entender el porqué te rechazan el porqué te odian, los hombres y los monos somo seres sociales estar aislados es una tortura es la muerte en vida el estar solo. Naruto vio a gaara.

Entonces que te hizo cambiar que es lo que te motica. Le cuestionó mientras el shukaku aprovechaba para sanar todas sus heridas y regenerar su chakra.

Naruto vio entre las gradas.

Poco a poco encontre personas personas que sin ser de mi famialia me cuidaron, personas que se convirtieron en mis amigos y mi familia personas que me unieron a su manada. Naruto alzó sus brazos. Las aldeas son como manadas y aunque sea difícil, aunque no te acepten y aunque te odien uno debe convivir con ellos uno debe formar parte de la manda y con el tiempo esperar a que lo acepten o no no importa mientras haya quien te ame quien te quiera quien se preocupe por ti, tu eres parte de la manada. Dijo Naruto.

No tengo a nadie así. Le dijo gaara.

Naruto señaló a temario y kankuro y luego a rasa.

Que tu no lo veas no significa que no estén, espero vivir en soledad o creer que estas solo. Naruto sonrió, sujeto sus dos cuchillas y sonrió mientras se ponía en posición de batalla. Pero como te dije tu y yo sabemos la verdad.

Gaara genero más clones de arena y también estaba listo para el combate

Nunca estamos solos. Naruto se golpeó el estómago.

Si. dijo gaara se tocó la frente.

En sus mentes sus dos bijus están tras de ellos mirándose feo y sonrieron esto ya era personal.

Acabalo. Dijo el shukaku.

Termina esto. dijo el kyubi.

Gaara hizo sellos de mano.

Futon. Kakeima no jutsu. Gaara soplo y una gran rede de viento fue lanzada contra Naruto.

Este vio todo sabía que Gaara usaría su arena para rodear el ataque y atraparlo. Entonces no podía escapar.

Onse. Shirudo no jutsu. Naruto hizo brillar sus dos cuchillas de azul a rojo y las golpeo escudo de fuego lo protegió.

Gaara entonces alzó su brazo y una gran mano de arena salió a los pies de Naruto.

Suiiton. Afurete no jutsu. Una corriente de agua a presión salió de la boca de Naruto y mojo la arena de Gaara.

Gaarra generó varios brazos que casi sujetaban a Naruto.

El rubio los esquivaba apareciendo y desapareciendo.

Naruto salto directo contra Gaara con sus clones Gaara se denfendio.

Este casi lo siento con sus brazos de arena pero el rubio volvió a desaparecer y salto sobre gaara, esta vez la arena se hizo picos filosos que lo atravesaron por el estómago, pero en lugar de salir sangre salió agua la arena se mojó.

Kori. Naruto apareció. Fubuki no jutsu. Naruto exhalo aire a presión.

Con este congelo a casi todos los clones de arena y solo con sus cadenas los rompió.

Naruto lanzo un jutsu suiton, contra gaara este lo detuvo con su escudo

Gaara genero una cúpula de arena para protegerse, pero se congelo, entonces naruto atravesó el escudo y clavo su espada en el hombro de gaara.

Ahh! Grito gaara mientras pateaba a naruto.

Este jalo su cadena.

Esto es. Gaara sujetaba su hombro.

GAARA! Grito rasa aterrado. No.

Gaara está. kankuro estaba temblando.

Sangrando. Dijo temari con miedo.

¡Mi sangre! Gritaba gaara. ¡Esto es mi sangre! Grito con miedo.

Lloro. Le dijo naruto mientras se disponía a atacarlo de nuevo, no entendiendo tanto escándalo.

Grrraaa! Grito gaara mientras traía toda la arena de nuevo hacia él.

Genero una esfera de arena con picos y de pronto un pequeño ojo apareció fuera de ella.

Esférico. Dijo naruto mientras cortaba por la mitad al último de los clones de gaara

No. dijo rasa de pie. Hiruzen detén la pelea! Le dijo al hokage.

¿Qué sucede? Dijo el anciano kage.

Si no la detienes temo que gaara se salga de control. Dijo el kazekage.

La esfera exploto mientras toda la arena volvía a la calabaza de gaara y la herida se sanaba muy rápidamente los ojos de gaara estaban en blanco y sonreía mostrando los dientes.

La calabaza en la espalda de gaara se inició a unir con su cuerpo deformando su rostro.

No está pasando. Dijo kankuro con miedo.

No temari cayo de rodillas y se tapaba los ojos.

El brazo derecho de gaara de donde salía la sangre se reparó y ahora una extraña extremidad color arena, con líneas azules surgía.

El rostro de gaara se inició a deformar en el de un tipo de mapache.

Morirás. Abrió su boca más de lo normal dislocando su mandíbula.

Alzo su brazo y lanzo una gran cantidad de bolas de arena a alta velocidad.

Naruto las esquivo.

Gaara inhalo y luego exhalo tan fuerte que el estadio se sacudía y los techos salían volando.

Naruto lanzo sus cuchillas para clavarlas en la pared, pero gaara destruyo las cuchillas y a su vez lanzo varios proyectiles de arena.

Naruto estaba en caída libre

Maldito. Dijo naruto aterrizando en el estadio o mejor dicho se estrellaba en el piso de cara. Auu. escupió un diente. Bien. Naruto alzo su rostro rojo. quieres que juguemos sucio. Naruto se quitó su abrigo de piel. Jugaremos sucio. Naruto se puso de rodillas y luego sonrió.

Kurama en el espacio metal inició a bombear su chakra a travez de kori y así saltando se el sello de la parca

Aarrggg! Grito naruto mientras sus dientes se afilaban y su ropa se iniciaba a desgarran.

No. dijo hiruzen mientras él también se ponía de pie.

Naruto cruzo sus brazos en su pecho y entonces los extendió, antes de poner su rostro en el piso, sus orejas se deformaron en las de un zorro, sus piernas se transformaron en cuatro zarpas filosas, cuatro colas iniciaron a surgir primero de chakra, luego de carne y hueso, los brazos de naruto se alargaron, así como su boca, sus ojos cambiaron a los de un canido y sus cadenas se unieron a su cuerpo, generando picos de hielo que salían de sus antebrazos y de su espalda.

El ser media mínimo unos seis metros de largo sin contar las colas que parecían solo seguir creciendo, de alto tal vez media un metro en su posición actual.

Bien gaara. La voz de naruto sonaba gutural y por alguna extraña razón no movía los dientes al hablar. Listo para jugar.

La espalda de gaara se deformo, mientras la arena cubría su otro brazo y una cola iniciaba a salir.

Cuando quieras, kyubi. Dijo gaara babeando.

En guardia ichibí. Dijo naruto mientras se disponía a saltar.

La cola de gaara lanzo varios proyectiles de vidrio contra naruto.

Este se inclinó y de su espalda trozos de hielo fueron disparados.

Los dos ataques generaron una nube de cristales brillosos que por la luz generaron un espectáculo visual.

Katon. Naruto solo abrió la boca y un potente lanzallamas salió.

Futon. gaara inflo su papada y luego exhalo aire a presión.

Que regreso el fuego a naruto.

Quemando su pelo y piel.

Pero debido a la sanación del biju estos regresaron en pocos segundos.

¡Alto! Dijeron tanto el hokage como el kazekage.

La mayoría de civiles e incluso los daimios estaban tan absortos en la pelea que no se preocupaban por su seguridad.

¡No interfieran! Les gritaron los dos jóvenes.

No es una opción. Dijo hiruzen. tetsu! Ordeno aun ambu.

Hai hokage sama! Grito saltan al campo de combate. Mokuton _Hokage-shiki Jijun Jutsu - Kakuan Nitten Suishu_

Un montón de madera surgió ordenado a naruto y aplastando sus colas, así como clavándose en sus brazos piernas y torso.

Grooaaa! Grito de dolor.

Naruto. Sasuke y akira iban a saltar al campo de batalla, pero kakashi y anko lo impidieron.

Así como detenían a tsume y mikoto.

Gaara! Rasa también apareció una gran nube de polvo dorado apareció y con esto cadenas sujetaron a gaara.

Quien no se podía mover.

Los dos jinchurikis eran incapaces de escapar de sus respectivos contrincantes.

Naruto logro crear una quinta cola y con esta liberar su boca al romper la madera que la sujetaba.

Kori Zero! Tetsu se preparaba para detener el ataque, pero naruto lo guio contra Rasa.

El kazekage lo esquivo, pero se desconcentro.

Gaara quien estaba libre abrió su boca.

Futon. shoto! Disparo contra tetsu haciendo que el hombre se estrellara contra la pared.

Provocando la liberación de naruto y que este sin piedad se lanzara contra el ambu.

¡Te dije que si te volvía a acercar! Naruto le clavo sus garras en el pecho .te mataría. Le recordó.

Tetsu no se podía mover.

Naruto basta! Le ordeno el hokage.

Kori Zero! Naruto se disponía a atacar a hiruzen.

Todos los kages se pusieron de pie.

Naruto estaba por disparar cuando fue golpeado en la mandíbula desviando el ataque al cielo.

Este llego hasta el cielo y creo una gran cantidad de escarcha que se inició distribuir por toda la aldea, gracias al viento.

La mandíbula de naruto estaba rota y se sano en pocos segundos, con su rostro molesto busco quien lo había interrumpido.

¡Yo soy tu enemigo! Le recordó gaara mientras la mitad superior de su cuerpo se volvía la de un tanuki.

Las cuatro colas de naruto sujetaron a gaara y lo alzaron en los aires.

El ser con medio rostro deformado inhalo fuertemente y genero una gran cantidad de proyectiles de aire a presión contra naruto.

Los proyectiles le dieron de lleno a naruto quien no los esquivo para abrir su boca que brillaba azul.

Kori. Zero! Naruto disparo el rayo de hielo contra gaara.

La parte superior del cuerpo de gaara fue roto por el rayo de hielo.

Toda la arena se había congelado y estaba inerte en el piso.

El pelirrojo caí hacia el piso, pero fue sujetado por una de las colas de naruto.

Pero entonces la madera de nuevo sujeto al rubio.

Desde la pared Tetsu intentaba cumplir su misión.

Rasa iniciaba a hacer sellos de manos listo para detener al shukaku.

Gaara regeneraba el cuerpo de arena.

Mientras naruto pensaba en la cosa más lógica para seguir la batalla, tras mucho esfuerzo se le ocurrió el mejor plan.

Sin más naruto embistió a gaara a toda velocidad.

Y los dos salieron del estadio destruyendo la pared y varios edificios, tomando rumbo a la calle principal a continuar su pelea.

¡Rápido toquen la alarma! Dijo hiruzen.

Pero poco a poco los civiles caían inconscientes.

¿Qué está pasando? Cuestiono para luego ser sujetado por el otokage.

El fin de tu aldea. El hombre se quitó su disfraz. Sensei. Dijo revelando su rostro.

Al mismo tiempo que explosiones sucedían y la muralla de la aldea era dañada por serpientes gigantes.

Mientras eso pasaba.

Naruto lanzo a gaara sobre un puesto de comida.

El shukaku molesto con su única cola sujeto a naruto y lo lanzo contra un contingente de invasores de kusa quienes no pudieron reaccionar antes de ser aplastados por el peso de naruto.

Este se puso de pie y con sus colas golpeo el piso, aplastando a varios invasores en el proceso.

Gaara inicio a disparar proyectiles de arena contra naruto.

Este los esquivaba, pero al hacerlo estos mataban a ninjas de oto.

Mientras los dos jichurikis estaban absortos en su pelea no se daban cuenta que estaban ayudando indirectamente a la aldea.

En el estadio los kages estaban en una situación complicada.

Los shinobis iniciaban a desaser el genjutsu.

Los líderes de clanes salieron de estadio a toda velocidad para cumplir su deber con la aldea.

Mientras en el palco de los kages.

Rasa y Onoki se veían obligados a defender a Hiruzen en este momento, más que por querer hacerlo, tenían que defenderlo.

Mei por su parte estaba meditando la situación.

Bueno mi estimado, sensei. Orochimaru se quitó el velo y con su larga lengua de serpiente, contempla el fin de tu aldea.

Varias explosiones sacudieron a la aldea, del humo de todas ellas, muchas serpientes y pájaros gigantes.

Una gran shuriken fue lanzada contra los kages.

Todos la esquivaron.

Un hombre de unos cuarenta años, con el sombrero de kusa sobre su cabeza, un uniforme de jounin de kusa y una máscara apareció.

Sera el fin de sus aldeas. Dijo el hombre.

Kusakage dono. Orochimaru rio. Espero que sus fuerzas este cumpliendo su misió el sannin.

El hombre asintió.

Los jounin de la hoja estaban algo aturdidos y de momento no había una cadena de mando, Zabuza y Ao estaban con los daimios.

Zabuza estaba a regañadientes ahí mei lo obligó a ir el no quería dejarla sola.

Baki, Kitsuchi estaban por su parte ayudando a Kakashi y Guy entre otros como Kurenia y Azuma en la defensa de los civiles del lugar.

Parece que es una fiesta. Dijo Tsume deshaciendo el genjutsu. Y yo sin mi ropa. Dijo mientras se disponía a cambiarse en su casa. Vienes

Debes recordar lo que decía nuestra sensei. Dijo Mikoto mientras se quitaba su vestido, rebelando que bajo su ropa ya estaba lista para la batalla. Ahora. mikoto, inicio a hacer sellos de manos.

Katon. - Fenikkusu no mure no justus. Mikoto inicio a soplar varias pequeñas bolas de fuego que iniciaron a salir de su boca cada una se movía independiente mente y algunas se alejaron tanto que llegaron hasta el muro de la aldea.

Donde impactaron a shinobis enemigos y los iniciaron a quemar vivos.

Quien te viera fenikkusu. Dijo Tsume mientras se alejaba en búsqueda de su compañero animal.

En el área de los kages.

Orochimaru y el Kusakage se veían superados dos a uno.

Los genin que aún les faltaba combatir reaccionaron al caos.

Sasuke y Akira se alanzaron a la batalla.

Mientras Hanabi y Haku solo buscaron un punto para defender.

Kankuro y temari no sabían que hacer, por eso decidieron seguir a Gaara, cosa que Karin también pensó y por eso los inicio a seguir.

¿Espera tú no eres del enemigo? Le cuestiono shino a la pelirroja.

Karin se quitó su protector ninja lo lanzo al piso y luego una cadena plateada salió de su espalda para sujetar a un shinobi de kusa y matarlo.

Eso es suficiente respuesta para ti. Le cuestiono la de lentes al abúrame.

Este asintió.

...

Una serpiente de tres cabezas entraba orgullosa a la aldea, dispuesta a tomar muchas vidas.

ONSE! Una gran nube de vapor impacto directo a la serpiente causándole ampollas en su piel.

Futon! grito otra voz, y varios veloces proyectiles de viento impactaron el cuerpo del animal matándolo.

Un pájaro en el cielo que volaba lanzando sellos explosivos, fue sujetado por una cola roja, así como otros cuatro por otras cuatro colas.

Los cinco pájaros gigantes fueron lanzados contra el shukaku.

Raiton! Grito el tanuki mientras lanzaba varios rayos de su boca destruyendo a los animales y al primer contingente de ninjas de Kusa y oto.

Una gran nube de humo negro impedía al segundo contingente ver qué pasaba frente.

La nube se disipo por una gran onda de sonido, provocada por el impacto de los dos jinchurikis quienes ahora de pie y sujetos de sus dos brazos intentaban tirar al otro de espaldas.

Los dos seres parte humano y parte biju no dejaban de gruñirse molestos.

Raiton! Gaara abrió su boca deformada.

Kori! Naruto abrió la suya.

Un gran destello blanco cegó de forma permanente a los ninjas de kusa.

Mientras los de oto eran aplastados por las dos bestias de cinco metros quienes salieron volando y se estrellaron en diferentes edificios.

Se sacudieron el polvo y se pusieron de pie dispuestos a seguir peleando.

/en el estadio/

Sarutobi hizo sellos de manos y se libero de orochimaru gracias a un clon de lodo término del lado de los otros kages.

Esta batalla es algo personal. Dijo Hiruzen. no es necesaria su intervención. Comento quitándose su manto y rebelando su armadura de combate negra y su sombrero de metal puesto.

Para nada. Onoki se quitó su manto y ya con sus típicas ropas inicio a volar. Iwa defiende a sus aliados. Dijo.

Suna también. Raza se quitó su manto blanco y el llevaba su ropa de siempre, pero en un pergamino que desenrollo libero su polvo dorado.

Yo también. Dijo mei mientras se quitaba su manto blanco. Tengo que demostrar porque soy la mizukage. Dijo la mujer.

Estamos superados. Dijo el kusakage.

No en realidad. Dijo orochimaru mientras sonreía. Sensei en verdad crees que vendría a esta aldea sin dos sorpresas. Se rio la serpiente. Kukuku. Primero déjame presentarte al arma que destruirá tu aldea. Dijo mientras que tras del aparecía Az.

Esa niña. dijo hiruzen.

Es momento mi pequeña. Le susurro orochimaru a la niña.

Si maestro. Dijo la niña.

Déjalo salir. Le ordeno.

La niña se alzó su playera y mostro una cosa negra, una gran cosa negra que palpitaba.

Eso que mierda es. Dijo onoki en toda su experiencia nunca había visto algo igual.

Hiruzen tampoco.

Por las estrellas. Dijo raza. Eres un enfermo. Le dijo. No sabes lo que has hecho. le dijo.

Claro que si el fin de la aldea de la hoja. Dijo el kusakage.

No el fin de todos. Dijo Az. Mientras la cosa negra desaparecía de su vientre y se regaba por su cuerpo.

Sus ojos se volvieron negros.

El fin de todos los humanos. Murmuro la niña antes de desaparecer del estadio.

Kukuku. Rio orochimaru. Y sensei, no es lo único que traje. Dijo haciendo sellos de manos. Sin duda recuerdas cierto jutsu prohibido. Termino los sellos. Edo tensei. Dijo el hombre.

Tres ataúdes surgieron.

Primero.

Segundo.

Cuarto.

No puede ser. Dijo onoki, mientras que de los ataúdes salían hashirama y tobirama senju.

El ultimo ataúd se abrió y salió minuto, pero apenas salir se volvió polvo.

¿Qué paso? Cuestiono orochimaru.

El alma de minato esta sellada en el estómago de la parca, así se hizo para que nunca se pudiera romper el sello de naruto. Dijo el anciano hokage.

No me importa. Dijo orochimaru. Con ellos dos me basta. Comento.

El shondaime hokage y el nidaime hokage, junto con orochimaru y el kusakage contra, Onoki el tsuchikage, mei la mizukage, hiruzen el hokage y rasa el kazekage.

Todo esto, dentro de un domo de energía morada producto de cuatro ninjas de oto que recién llegaban.

/mientras eso pasaba/

Az se había trasportado al centro del estadio.

Todas sus almas. La pelinegra hablaba. ¡Serán mías! Grito mientras abría su boca y varias almas iniciaban a salir de los muertos.

¿Qué mierda está pasando! Grito Akira con su sharingan activo.

Hanabi y haku estaban alejadas y se acercaron.

Por un lado, estaban sasuke, Akira, Haku, Hanabi y Shino.

Por el otro Az.

La pelinegra de pronto cayó al piso.

Humanos. Dijo la joven en cuatro. Ustedes. alzo sus ojos negros. Ustedes serán. La parte superior de su ropa exploto exponiendo uno de sus senos, eso no era lo que llamaba la atención sino la gran y poderosa boca de cocodrilo que surgía de su hombro deformando su espalda. ¡COMIDA! Grito mientras una gran aura negra surgía de su cuerpo y explotaba mandando una sensación a todos en la aldea.

Naruto y gaara quienes estaban justo en los baños termales luchando se detuvieron de inmediato.

Eso es. Dijo gaara mientras volvía a la normalidad.

La energía de un yokai. Dijo naruto.

No lo es. Dijo el shukaku en gaara. No es natural, es un.

Biju falso. Dijo kurama.

Las bestias con cola iniciaron a hablar entre sí.

Kurama sabes lo que debemos hacer, es nuestra obligación. Dijo el shukaku.

No salvare a nadie de esta aldea. Dijo el zorro.

Pero no seguirás una orden del viejo. Le cuestiono el biju de una cola.

El zorro lo pensó.

Bien kido. El kyubi hablo con naruto. Hay un cambio de planes.

Naruto quien solo tenía un pantalón a las rodillas y sus cadenas asintió.

Mientras gaara hacia lo mismo.

Cuando esto acabe continuaremos. Le pidió el pelirrojo.

Eso espero. Le respondió naruto.

Mientras los dos tomaban rumbo al estadio de konoha.

/en otras partes de la aldea/

Los civiles, los daimios y los más pequeños ya estaban siendo puestos a salvo en los refugios designados.

Iruka sensei. Dijo un joven de lentes. ¿Qué pasara ahora? le cuestiono.

Si sensei. Dijo otro de nombre konohamaru.

Estamos esperando a que todos estén a salvo. Dijo el instructor. Una vez que esto ocupara, iniciara. Comento.

Iniciar que. Cuestiono una joven de pelo naranja.

El contra ataque. Comento.

/en el estadio/

La boca de cocodrilo no dejaba de abrirse y cerrarse. Mientras que Az seguía en el piso, pero de su espalda una cola negra de lobo inicio a aparecer y sus piernas pasaron a ser las patas de un toro.

La mujer joven solo estaba gruñendo.

Hyoton! Grito Kurotsuchi quien se acababa de despertar y lanzo un jutsu de elemento polvo contra esa cosa.

Pero el aura negra que la rodeaba genero un escudo que no permito la destrucción de ese ser.

La bestia vio a kurotsuchi molesta.

La boca de cocodrilo escupió una gran cantidad de agua a presión contra la kunoichi de Iwa.

El agua se congelo porque haku la iba a usar en contra de Az.

Hyoton. Dijo Haku mientras hacía manos. HyoRyu no jutsu! Grito mientras un dragón de hielo sujetaba Az.

Esta solo movió su cola de lobo y rompió el dragón.

La chica se lanzó contra haku con su boca de cocodrilo abierta.

¡Contraataque! Grito sasuke defendiendo a haku.

La boca de Az se cerró de golpe mientras la kunoichi cayó al piso por un momento.

Shino ordeno a sus insectos iniciar a comer su chakra.

Eso iniciaron a hacer.

Pero esa aura negra rodeo a los insectos de shino y los quemo, para luego formas una pinza que salía debajo del brazo izquierdo de Az.

Bien hecho shino. Dijo con sarcasmo hanabi mientras se ponía en posición de pelea, pero no ataco a Az porque iniciaron a llover shurikense en contra de ellos.

Mas ninjas de oto y kusa que venían a combatir.

Shino uso sus insectos con ellos.

Mientras kurotsuchi, Haku, Akira y Sasuke se quedaban con el problema para ellos solos.

Az inicio a intentar embestirlo como un animal salvaje, dando algunos saltos y abriendo y cerrando a la boca de cocodrilo que lentamente se hacía más grande.

Kurotsuchi y haku se encargaban de atacarla a larga distancia, pero esa maldita aura negra les impedía hacerle daño en realidad.

Bien. Sasuke guardo su abanico de guerra y corrió a la pared e inicio a hacer sellos de mano muy rápido. Akira lista!

Le grito desde lo alto.

Siempre. La uchiha, desenvaino su katana y la inicio a manipula con su chakra generando un color carmín en ella.

Si tan solo se quedara quieta. Pensó sasuke mientras una gran cantidad de energía eléctrica se juntaba en su mano. Chidori!Grito Mientras corría contra Az.

La joven estaba entretenida intentando morder con su boca a haku o con su tenaza atrapar a kurotsuchi.

Por eso grito de dolor al sentir como algo perforaba su corazón, era el brazo de sasuke.

Katon. Fenukkuno no ken! Akira de un solo tajo corto el brazo y la pierna derecha de Az.

Haciendo que callera al piso.

Las extremidades se calcinaron al instante de tocar el piso.

Sangrando los dos uchihas se alejaron de ella

Az pareció suspirar pesadamente, como si estuviera a punto de morir.

Antes de inhalar fuertemente y gritar.

Su pierna de torro se regenero.

Y su brazo derecho se inició a transformar generando una extremidad pegajosa y extensible que terminaba en el brazo de un gorila.

Az creció un par de centímetros y su otro brazo humano se hizo más largo, mientras su rostro se movía hasta quedar debajo de la mandíbula de cocodrilo, pero de pronto la cabeza de un león surgió justo alado de la del cocodrilo y una segunda cola, pero esta vez de serpiente apareció.

Eso es asqueroso. Dijo Haku.

Me siento mal. Dijo Kurotsuchi cayendo de rodillas.

Akira y sasuke se intentaban mantener de pie, esta aura ya la habían sentido antes, a veces naruto la soltaba cuando se molestaba, pero esta aura negra se sentía mucho mucho peor.

¡Todos ustedes! la boca de Az se abrió. ¡morirán!

Los cuatro vieron como las dos bocas se abrían, el león generaba una esfera katon y el cocodrilo una que parecía futon.

Sin duda ese ataque los mataría.

Sasuke estaba listo para hacer su contraataque, aunque no sabía si podría con tal cantidad de chakra.

Mientras akira activaba lo que mikoto le había prohibido usar, su mangekyiu sharingan.

Los ataques se cruzasen.

Y una gran cantidad de fuego fue lanzada contra ellos.

Un destello blanco apareció.

Una pared de arena seguida por una de hielo los protegió.

Naruto tenía sus dos espadas clavadas en el piso.

Mientras gaara solo alcazaba su brazo.

Por poco y no llegamos. Dijo naruto riendo.

No te confíes. Dijo gaara mientras los dos jinchurikis veían como sus respectivas defensas habían sido destruidas por Az.

La joven que ya no parecía para nada humana gruño molesta por sus tres bocas.

/en el palco de los kages/

Si le hubieran dicho a onoki que tendría la oportunidad de pelear contra hashirama senju el Tsuchikage no lo hubiera creído, pero aquí estaba con un dolor de espalda, luchando contra los jutsus mokuton del primer hokage.

Cada kage se estaba encargando de otro kage.

Con la mizukage, mei Terumi dándole una buena batalla al nidaime Hokage Tobirama senju quien parecía ia no saber qué estaba haciendo.

Mientras Rasa parecía el más aburrido del combate pues su arena dorada era lo único que se necesitaba contra el débil kusakage.

Orochimaru y sarutobi estaban en un combate parejos, pues ambos con arma en mano, Enma como bastón y orochimaru con la kusanage.

Los dos solo combatían.

Que es la monstruosidad que has creado orochimaru. Le reclamo hiruzen.

Solo lo que esta aldea se merece. Le dijo el de piel blanca dañada mientras se la removía para sanar sus heridas.

/en la aldea/

Las fuerzas shinobis de konoha finalmente se había organizado y el contraataque ya había iniciado.

Los hyuga no solo defendían la zona de su clan sino la entrada a los refugios, por eso Hiashi se enfrentó por su cuenta a casi cincuenta ninjas.

Mientras que el original equipo ino shika cho, se encargaba de un batallón del sonido, con sus respectivos jutsus, el jutsu de destrucción de mentes, el justu de la sombra estrangularte y el jutsu de expansión de masa.

El equipo de tortura e información se daba un día de campo en estos momentos.

Así como el clan Inuzuka quienes con colmillos golpeaban a las serpientes para vencerlas y destruirlas.

Mikoto por su parte se estaba divirtiendo, tantos años sin una batalla hacían que cualquier enemigo terminara calcinado a sus pies.

Eso ocurría en la aldea.

/mientras en el estadio/

Tenemos que sacarla de aquí. dijo naruto. Su sola presencia afectara el resultado de la batalla. Dijo el rubio.

Su aura es muy penetrante. Dijo gaara. Quiere almas. Dijo el pelirrojo.

Conozco un lugar seguro. Dijo naruto. Ahora. sujeto sus dos cuchillas. Listo para darle una lección, a esta falso biju. Le cuestiono al pelirrojo.

Gaara no respondió alzo sus brazos y su arena sujeto a Az.

¡Sujétate! Dijo naruto mientras clavaba sus cuchillas en az y en la arena de gaara.

Y los tres desaparecían del estadio.

Inmediatamente. Todo en el estadio se sintieron aliviados, esa aura que los hacía sentirse mal había desaparecido.

¿adónde fueron? Cuestiono sasuke mientras salían del estadio.

Akira, haku, Kurotsuchi y el buscando a naruto.

No lo sé. Dijo akira.

¡Esperen! Dijo hanabi alcanzándoles.

Hana los ves. Le cuestiono akira.

La ojiperla cerró los ojos.

Byakugan! Activo su dojustu, pero no los encontró.

Donde estarán.

Una gran explosión sacudió a toda la aldea de la hoja, al norte una gran cortina de humo se estaba formando.

Supongo que fueron hacia allá. Dijo sasuke.

Solo naruto causa tanto daño. Dijo akira.

Los cinco se encaminaron al lugar.

Siendo interceptados por karin, temari y kankuro que también iban a ese lugar.

Pero de pronto todos se detuvieron.

Los shinobis, los civiles y los kages.

Del humo negro surgió un imponente ser de cincuenta metros de alto tenía cinco colas cuatro eran de serpiente y una de lobo, su pecho era de un oso, sus brazos de gorila, tenía pinzas de insecto en los costados tres cabezas, una de león, otra de cabra y otro de cocodrilo, con unas patas de toro y unas alas de murciélago.

¿Qué mierda? cuestiono orochimaru, él era el más sorprendido se suponía que esto no debía pasar.

/hace unos momentos/

Naruto y gaara habían aparecido en una parte que no era habitada el bosque del norte era el lugar más seguro para la batalla.

Todo hubiera estado bien, pero de pronto cosas negras se iniciaron a acercar a Az.

Esto no me gusta. Dijo el kyubi.

A mí tampoco. Dijo el shukaku.

Naruto, es hora de atacar. Dijo gaara mientras juntaba una gran cantidad de chakra para crear una esfera de futon que lanzaría contra az.

Cuando su cuerpo sea destruido destruiremos su núcleo. Dijo el rubio mientras el cargaba el justu onse más poderoso que tenía.

Los dos ataques fueron lanzados al mismo tiempo.

Causando una gran explosión que destruyó gran parte del bosque.

Gaara sobrevivo por su arena.

Mientras naruto por su hielo.

Los dos estaban por saltar al humo negro en búsqueda del núcleo del biju, cuando más cosas negras se unieron a él.

No solo regenerándolo más rápido, sino dándole mucho más poder.

Generando a una quimera gigante.

¿Bien otra gran idea? Le cuestiono naruto a gaara.

Este solo cerro los ojos y se quedó dormido.

¡Oye eso no ayuda! Le grito naruto.

Pero se quedó callado cuando todo el chakra del Shukaku salió del cuerpo de gaara generando al imponente tanuki de arena y con un gaara despierto saliendo de su cabeza.

Solo nos queda luchar a las antiguas. Dijo el tanuki. ¡Vamos kurama sal! Pidió el tanuki.

Antes de ser embestido por la cabeza de carnero de Az mientras su boca de cocodrilo le mordía un brazo y la de león su estómago.

¡Cuando quiera! Le grito gaara a naruto.

Este solo se puso en pose de meditación.

/en el palco de los kages/

Rasa veía como se había equivocado, gaara si podía controlar al shukaku y la prueba estaba ahí, luchando contra ese monstruo.

Raza ya había matado al kusakage.

Mientras mei y onoki con ayuda de unos clones de hiruzen detenían a orochimaru y los hokages.

Tu aldea ver a su fin a manos de una bestia. Se rio orochimaru de su maestro. Justo como debió ser hace catorce años, sin duda minato fue un gran hokage no es así. Se rio.

Todo esto porque minato fue el hokage y no tú. Le reclamo el anciano.

Yo debí ser el hokage. Le grito el de piel blanca.

Nunca has entendido el espíritu de la aldea, nunca has entendido la voluntad de fuego, aun en la adversidad nuestra aldea estará unida. Le dio el hiruzen.

Mientras orochimaru le apuñalaba en el pecho.

Y de qué sirve la unidad. Se rio el de piel blanca. De qué sirve el espíritu de la aldea o la voluntad del fuego, minato está muerto y su hijo es un inútil. Se rio.

Una nueva explosión alerto a todos.

En especial al shukaku y a Az.

Una gran nube de humo blanco se generó solo a unos metros de ellos, pero muy lejos para los aldeanos.

La nube se inició a disipar gracias al movimiento de nueve colas cuatro rojas y cinco blancas, un zorro de pelaje blanco con partes naranjas como alrededor de su cuello en sus zarpas y en sus patas, así como en medio de su cabeza y en las puntas de sus orejas aprecio, el zorro tenia trozos de hielosaliendo de sus patas delanteras, así como de su espalda y dos colmillos extrañamente largos saliendo de su boca.

¡GRROAAA! Rugió el animal. ¡Dattebayo! Grito mientras saltaba contra Az.

Ahí está tu inútil. Dijo hiruzen iniciando a hacer sellos de manos.

Él es naruto Namizake Uzumaki, hijo del Yondaime Hokage Minato Namizake y del habanero sangriento Kushina Uzumaki. Hiruzen termino los sellos. Él no es un inútil. Sujeto por los hombros a Orochimaru mientras una figura espectral aparecía tras de él. él es. Unas manos espectrales sujetaron a los hokages y los brazos de Orochimaru. El zorro del hielo de konoha**.**

Una fuerte sacudida de viento mando a volar a todos los shinobis mientras la cara de cocodrilo era rota por un puñetazo del kyubi.

Esto termina aquí orochimaru hiruzen sujeto a su estudiante.

No terminara sólo es el inicio. Dijo el se piel blanca.

Los otros kagrs no podían intervenir.

Solo veían el combate de los tres colosos tras de ellos.

Como el shukaku golpeaba su estómago como si fuera un tambor dañando a la quimera az. Mientras el zorro gigante estaba trepado en ella mordiendole y cortandole la piel a la quimera la ventaja de tener nueve colas es que puedes sujetar todas las extremidades de tu enemigo al mismo tiempo.

Az se sacudió violentamente y lanzó al kyubi sobre el ichibi.

Los dos colosales seres vieron como az abría la boca de cocodrilo y almas y yokais iniciaban a unirse a ella haciéndola más grande y sandola.

Grooaaa! Rigió az.

No me asustas. Dijo la voz de Naruto y la de kurama al mismo tiempo.

Vamos. Dijo la voz del shukaku mientras gaara en su frente asintia.

Los dos colosos se apresuraron contra az.

Y está contra ellos.

**Fin del capítulo 15, fin de la tercera parte de los exámenes chunin.**

**Espero que les guste.**

**Dejen sus comentarios y lean mi perfil de .**

**Atentamente Irrealiti13 amo y señor de la irrealidad. **


	16. Chapter 16

_**Irrealiti 13:**_

_**para quienes no saben el harem que se decidió por youtube es el siguiente.**_

_**Naruto. Haku, kurotsuchi, Akira, Hanabi, Tsume, Anko, Mikoto, Temari.**_

_**Sasuke. Ino y Tenten**_

_**Gaara por karin.**_

**Capítulo 16. De la saga exámenes chunin Perder y perder.**

El gran impacto que causo az al aterrizar bruscamente en el piso causo un terremoto de una intensidad moderada, sacudiendo no solo a los ninjas y a la aldea próxima sino tambaleando a los dos bijus.

Shukaku quien por su forma fisica era mas lento y le costaba caminar callo al piso aplastando varios arboles en el proceso, mientras el zorro gigante dio un salto y levo atravesando las nubes.

En el descenso el zorro con su puño cerrado el cual se cubrió de hielo grueso y de un solo puñetazo golpeo el estómago de la quimera y con sus colas le golpeo a la boca haciéndola girarse a la derecha y con su otro puño le golpeo su nariz de cocodrilo y le tiro varios dientes.

El león grito y con su fuerte rugido aturdió a naruto antes de que con su cabeza de carnero lo hiciera retroceder.

La quimera dio un salto y se elevó con sus alas.

Pero entonces una gran nube de arena se formó sobre ella y el shukaku le cayó encima aplastándole.

La quimera gruño mientras el tanuki de arena despareció.

Apareciendo a varios metros de distancia.

Pero la quimera solo corrió y sujeto con su boca de cocodrilo la cola del ichibi.

El zorro gigante salto sobre la bestia quimera y le mordió el cuello de cabra.

Su primer error, pues la mandíbula de cocodrilo se abrió y libero al Ichibi, para morder al gigante zorro en el cuello.

La cabeza de león lanzo un rugido de viento concentrado y lo lanzo varios metros de distancia.

El zorro de gigantesco tamaño, se volvió a poner de pie, pero de pronto dos luces diferentes se iniciaron a ver una de un zorro rojo y otra del zorro blanco, las dos saliendo del mismo cuello.

Los dos brazos golpearon las cabezas y las volvieron a unir.

Tengo que mantenerme junto. Dijo el zorro blanco.

Kurama! Le grito el Shukaku saltando a su lado.

Estamos bien. Dijo el zorro gigante con dos voces la de naruto y la del kyubi. No somos ni kurama ni naruto, solo somos uno. comento

/dentro de la mente de naruto/

Te dije que esto no funcionaria. Dijo el kyubi mientras en su cuerpo estaban atadas varias cadenas, las cuales los unían a los dos por los mismos lados y era la manera en la que se estaban trasmitiendo su chakra.

¡Oye peor es nada! Le grito naruto al zorro.

Auuaa! Dijo kori el animal en forma de cadenas estaba adolorido, era extraño estar siendo el conducto entre un humano y un yokai.

/fuera de espacio mental/

Esa cosa es dura. Dijo gaara, mientras estaba saliendo de la cintura para arriba del rostro de arena del shukaku.

Si. dijo el zorro blanco hablando con dos voces a la vez.

La bestia entonces abrió sus alas y de un aleteo inicio a elevarse unos pocos metros en el cielo.

Mierda. dijo el kyubi mientras de un salto sujeto a la quimera de sus piernas traseras. Esa cosa puede volar.

¡Mantenlo! Dijo el shukaku mientras sujetaba al kyubi de sus colas para evitar que la quimera se escapara.

Mientras esto pasaba en el bosque próximo los jóvenes genins finalmente podían ver la batalla de los tres colosos.

¡Sujétalo! Le grito el shukaku.

¡Deja de jalarme mis colas! Le grito el kyubi.

¡Mueran! Gritaron las tres bocas de Az.

¿puede hablar? Cuestiono naruto mientras le mordía una de las piernas a la quimera.

Las cuatro colas de serpiente del falso biju se convirtieron en bocas e iniciaron a intentar morder al kyubi el zorro de un salto se trepo en el lomo de la quimera.

Mientras que el shukaku cayó al piso destruyendo más árboles.

¿Qué tan loco debes estar? para ver a un zorro de nueve colas que estaba montando, una quimera compuesta de cuatro bocas de serpientes, una cola de lobo, unas piernas de toro, el pecho de un gorila, los brazos delanteros de gorila con pinzas de insectos, tres cabezas una de cocodrilo, otra de carnero y otra de león y aparte gigantescas alas de murciélago, mientras un tanuki los percibe disparando bolas de aire golpeando su estómago cual tambor.

Si eso era lo que se veía afuera de la aldea de las hojas.

Los genins en especial eran sacudidos por los movimientos de los gigantes.

Los jóvenes no sabían que hacer.

¿Qué mierda hacemos! Le grito temari a los demás.

No sé. Dijo sasuke, en este momento las todos ellos estaban en las mismas condiciones eran seres inferiores comparados a semejantes contrincantes.

Nunca lo admitirán, pero se sentía en verdad pequeños.

En especial los más cercanos a naruto y gaara, por primera vez en mucho tiempo entendían la diferencia entre los humanos y los jinchurikis en verdad se podían comparar, cuando los últimos estaban defendiendo a una aldea de un monstruo colosal.

Bajo esa línea de pensamientos, fueron fácilmente localizados por quienes se escondían en el bosque.

¡Humanos! Grito una voz antes de que un ser parte serpiente y parte insectos saltara sobre kankuro.

El ser le mordió el rostro y le arranco la cara, la cual era de cerámica.

las ropas de kankuro explotaron y varias navajas atravesaron al ser demoniaco.

¡Mierda! grito kankuro mientras se desenrollaba, eso estuvo cerca. Admitió asustado el joven.

Humanos. Dijo una mujer parte pájaro que apareció volando.

Sin duda serán un gran alimento, dijo una yokai parte araña dejando ver su gran cuerpo.

Pronto los jóvenes se vieron rodeados.

Por varios yokais débiles quienes seguían intentando unirse o alimentarse la energía del biju que ahora era Az.

Ideas. Dijo akira mientras todos los jóvenes se quedaban en un circulo rodeados cada vez por mas yokais.

Katon. Gokakyu no jutsu, dijo sasuke mientras lanzaba una gran bola de fuego y con su abanico la hacia mas grande.

Futon. kamikaze. Temari abrio su abanico y con el genero un viento tan fuerte que lanzo para atrás a varios yokais.

Kankuro lazaba armas de su títere.

Todos iniciaron a atacar como podían a este ejercito de seres de leyenda.

…..

Los dos bijus estaban luchando a su manera, el shukaku no era un biju fuerte físicamente, se valía de sus ataques a distancia y trucos para escapar.

Mientras que el kyubi se valía de su flexibilidad, su velocidad y sus colas para cuásar el mayor daño físico posible la quimera.

Pero todo el daño físico que se podía causar era inútil cuando este ser se regenera tan rápido como lo dañan.

Eso! Grito la voz naruto cortándole una cabeza a az.

Esta se regenero mientras la de cocodrilo se le intentaba acercar más.

Mierda. dijo la voz de kurama.

Sabaku kiu! La quimera gigante fue envuelta en una gran cúpula de arena que la aplasto de manera instantánea.

Generando un repulsivo ruido de huesos y carne ser comprimidos y rotos en pocos segundos.

La arena se sacudió mientras la quimera se volvía a poner de pie.

Esto no es bueno. Dijo el shukaku.

Porque nos metimos en esta mierda. le cuestiono el zorro con las voz voces al shukaku.

Si porque. Cuestiono gaara al shukaku.

Por una promesa que los nueve le hicimos al viejo hace muchos años. Dijo el tanuki de la arena. Los nueve bijus juramos mantener el orden entre los yokais y los humanos para que nunca se volvieran a dar guerras como las que libraron los Hanyo contra el rikudou sennin. Termino de hablar el tanuki.

A si era por eso. Hablo la voz de kurama.

Han yo nani? Cuestiono naruto.

Hibridos. Dijo gaara. Se traduce como hibridos. Dijo el pelirojo.

Se que parece buen momento. Dijo el shukaku pero alzo el brazo derecho. Pero creo que deberíamos preocuparnos eso y luego hablar. Comento.

Todos volvieron a enfocarse contra el biju falso.

Este abrio sus bocas y mostro sus dientes y escupió su saliva.

/en la aldea/

La aldea estaba en una cierta situación a su favor, pues la mayoría de los ninjas de Kusa y Oto habían muerto en, la batalla, aun con la presencia del biju, la situación de los enemigos ni siquiera con el coloso había ayudado a los enemigos.

El escuadron de casaores especiales ambu, estaba siendo, efciente en su trabajo, si se puede decir que no evitaron el ataque, no participaron en la defensa del hokage, no tenían ni la mas minima idea de que hacer en este momento y solo mataban cuando podían hacer embscadas efectivas y evitaban el combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

Si que efectivo eran los ambu.

El clan inuzaka estaba teniendo problemas propios su complejo estaba siendo atacado y en un intento de saqueo por ninjas invasores.

Tsume y otros lo defendían lo mejor que podían, la alfa estaba demostrando su poder, mientras se distrai viendo al otro alfa defender a toda la aldea, el animal colosal que era naruto intentaba estrangular a la quimera mientras esta volvaba en círculos sobre el bosque.

El complejo hyuga estaba protegiendo a los nobles y comerciantes,

El clan Nara se preocupaba por el estado de su bosque pues los colosos estaban muy cerca de el.

Mientras el clan akimichi estaba intentando organizar un tipo de escuadron para ir a apoyar a los colosos contra la quimera.

Mientras en el palco de los kages.

Orochimaru estaba inmóvil y era rodeado de los cuatro kages.

Aunque el hokage estaba sangrando y herido.

No lograras nada. Dijo Orochimaru, ¡será el fin de tu aldea! Dijo el de piel blanca.

Nunca has comprendido el corazón de nuestra gente, los habitantes de la aldea de la hoja harán todo para defenderla. El anciano estaba cansado. Pero tú que solo te enfocaste en tu ambición, si he de llevarme algo de ti a la otra vida, serán tus jutsus. Dijo el hombre.

Mientras tras de él la parca abría su boca y sujetaba su cuchillo.

Pero de pronto dejo salir una esfera blanca que se precipitó al cielo y escapo de la barrera.

Esto solo hizo gruñir a la parca, pero centro su atención en Orochimaru.

Las manos del espectro salieron del estómago de Hiruzen y sujetaron el alma de Orochimaru.

En específico sus brazos.

….

La esfera blanca se fue al cementerio de konoha y de una tumba sin nombre y descuidada hizo salir a otra y las dos se perdieron mientras se adentraban en la aldea.

/mientras tanto/

En el bosque donde peleaban los colosos.

Sasuke y akira, estaban rodeados por una gran cantidad de duendes pequeños verdes, todos ellos eran molestos y débiles pero su ventaja era su gran numero por cada genin había doscientos dientes.

Haku estaba en problemas contra un oso blanco bípedo con cuatro manos y una armadura el cual no dejaba de molestarla.

Kurotsuchi se enfrentaba a unas criaturas míticas, las aves del paraíso esas quimeras con mandíbulas por piernas y alas de águila, que no le dejaban de molestar.

Temari y kankuro tenían sus problemas propios.

Un grupo de lo que se podían describir como onis estaban atacándolos al mismo tiempo.

No nos detendremos. Dijo una mujer con cabeza de pájaro.

Ella es poder puro. Dijo un Onís.

Su fuerza nos alimenta. Dijo el ave del paraíso.

Az quien en estos momentos estaba siendo sujetada por la arena del sukaku mientras naruto le daba varios golpes con sus brazos cubiertos de hielo en sus múltiples rostros, aun mostraba resistencia.

Pero ya no inteligencia, parecía que todo rastro de lucidez o cognición se habían esfumado de la mente de la gigantesca quimera.

Quien con su boca de cocodrilo intento comerse al zorro blanco que era naruto.

No lo harás.

Naruto sujeto con sus colas a la quimera Az, mientras con sus brazos le rompía la mandíbula y las piernas a la quimera y la lanzaba al otro lado del bosque.

El animal en lugar de ponerse de pie y regenerar su cuerpo, simplemente se reacomodo, ahora las pinzas de los insectos quedaban abajo, mientras un brazo de gorila estaba a volteado, su manual rota ahora estaba a la mitad de su cuerpo, mientras en su ahora espalda los rostros de los otros animales, el león, el ciervo y sus alas ahora eran sus piernas traseras.

Que mierda. dijo naruto.

Eso es aterrador. Admitió el shukaku.

El animal entonces salto sobre los dos bijus.

Los dos escaparon, naruto de un salto y gaara se convirtió en polvo y se regenero tras la quimera.

Az volvió a la normalidad, y creció un par de metros, mientras abría sus alas para elevarse un poco.

Katon! Naruto lanzo fuego de su boca de zorro.

Futon! grito gaara.

Los dos ataques quemaron el cuerpo de la quimera dejando solo una masa de carne carbonizada amorfa y aún viva.

Mierda. dijo el shukaku.

Esa cosa no se muere. Dijo kurama.

La masa de carne amorfa inicio a palpitar más fuerte y de pronto más partes de animales iniciaron a salir del cuerpo.

Esta vez seis cabezas de serpientes salían de la parte trasera, con un torso muy largo de cocodrilo, con grandes brazos de gorila, patas de toro, piernas de insecto dos pares de las uno de murciélago y otro de insecto, una cabeza mucho más grande de cocodrilo, una de león con los ojos rojos y una de carnero con seis cuernos.

/en la aldea/

Los kages solo podían ver todo atrapados en la barrera y podían ver también como hiruzen sarutobi aun sostenía a orochimaru que se negaba en rendirse y aceptar su muerte.

Mira bien lo que has hecho orochimaru. Dijo hiruzen. mira bien, lo que has creado. Le dijo mientras señalaba con su cabeza señalaba a az.

Solo he hecho todo, para alcanzar mi sueño, la inmortalidad. Dijo el ser andrógino sonriendo.

Lo que has hecho. el shinigami hablo. Es condenar a tu mundo a una época de oscuridad. Comento. Un ser así. El shinigami vio al orochimaru. No merece jamás poder usar sus brazos.

El de piel blanca se espantó por esto.

Estos brazos que tanto valoras, estos brazos que usaste para hacer abominaciones, estos brazos con los que planeas robar todos los jutsus, se irán conmigo. Dijo hiruzen. me los llevare a estomago de la parca para que nunca los puedas volver a usar.

Viejo insensato. Dijo orochimaru. Yo soy inmortal, yo soy un ser perfecto. Le grito orochimaru intentando escapar. Viejo estúpido.

Es el momento. Dijo hiruzen y la parca asintió.

Primero desapareció el clon de hiruzen que sostenía a hashirama.

Luego desapareció el clon de hiruzen que sostenía a tobirama.

Y al final el verdadero obtuvo un sello en su estómago mientras su alma era sellada y con ella se llevaba los brazos de orochimaru.

No. dijo enma, el leal mono he invocación de hiruzen.

No. dijo orochimaru, incapaz de mover sus brazos. No no no. se inició a desesperar mientras sus extremidades se volvían cianóticas.

NOOOO! Grito tan fuerte que sus shinobis del sonido deshicieron la barrera y entraron por él.

No se irán. Dijo Rasa su arena dorada se movió.

¡Alto! Grito mei lanzado lava de su boca.

Jiton! Onoki los ataco.

Los ambu de konoha se interpusieron en el ataque por accidente y fueron heridos.

Dando la oportunidad para que los cuatro del sonido escaparan.

Hiruzen murió con una sonrisa, esperando haber hecho algo bueno al final de su vida.

Pero eso no serbia contra lo que estaba pasando en las afueras de la aldea.

El combate se estaba prolongando demasiado.

Y tanto naruto como gaara tenían el mismo problema, no dominaban totalmente su transformación en biju y eso implicaba un gran desperdicio de chakra.

Kurama. Dijo el shukaku. Tenemos que acabar con esto. no me queda mucho chakra. Dijo el tanuki jadeando.

Estamos de acuerdo en algo en mucho tiempo. Dijo el kyubi.

Pero ningún ataque evita que esa cosa sane. Dijo naruto.

Los bijus solo se dedicaban a esquivar los ataques que les lanzaban las ahora nueve bocas de az y quien no parecía dejar de crecer, iniciando a hincharse.

Creo que debemos intentar eso. Dijo naruto a kurama.

El Zero, no está perfecto. Dijo el zorro.

Tienes otra idea para exponer su núcleo. Le dijo naruto.

Seria arriesgado y gastaríamos mucho chakra. Le informo el zorro.

Las colas del kyubi detenían las bocas de az.

Mientras el shukaku le pegaba a en el estómago.

Hagan algo. Dijo shukaku. Yo lo detendré.

Unas grandes manos de arena sujetaron a az.

Naruto salto hasta una distancia de casi un kilómetro.

Y entonces puso sus nueve colas delante de su boca

Mientras una gran esfera de luz blanquiazul se formaba en ella.

Kori. Zero absolut! Grito naruto mientras lanzaba el disparo.

/desde la perspectiva de los genin/

El gran rayo de luz les paso por encima y todo a bajo a él se enfrió.

Kurotsuchi lanzo a uno de sus enemigos a él y se volvió pura nieve.

Cosa que los demás iniciaron a imitar.

El ataque le dio directo en la boca de cocodrilo y congelo gran parte del cuerpo de az.

El shukaku se alejó lo más posible.

BLAACCKKK. Un eco metálico se escuchó mientras el cuerpo superior de la bestia se hacía añicos y dejaba expuesto.

A az.

La verdadera joven estaba sujeta por lo que parecían ser músculos y venas levantada sesenta metros del suelo. Mientras su corazón rojo brillaba.

¡El núcleo rápido! Grito naruto corriendo en su forma de zorro y lanzo su brazo para sujetar el az.

La joven abrió los ojos negros y de pronto la carne se inició a regenerar.

Esta vez con naruto en su interior.

Una mandíbula con dientes y varias lenguas que media casi cien metros, de la cual cabezas y partes del cuerpo no dejaban de aparecer o crecer.

Naruto tenía sujeta az.

Pero él estaba atrapado.

Kido está cosa se está llevando mi chakra. Dijo kurama.

Lo sé. Dijo naruto respirando cansado. También el mío. Gruño.

La masa palpitante impedía que el shukaku se acercaba.

La masa estaba por cerrar su boca.

Cuando varias cadenas plateadas rodeadas de un aura dorada las sujetaron.

Los genins buscaron el origen de las cadenas y era karin quien estaba en el piso con el estómago expuesto y de él las cadenas sujetaban la carne.

¿Qué haces? Le dijo haku.

Ganar tiempo. Suspiro karin.

NOO! Gritaron más enemigos yokais acercándose. No interferirás. Le gritaron a karin. Sacerdotisa! Se lanzo para matarla.

Mas karin fue defendida por kurotsuchi.

Sigue así. Dijo akira saltando para defenderla.

Novata dijo sasuke mientras tomaba su abanico y se disponía a luchar contra una mujer con un la piel roja y negra.

Eres lindo. La mujer se escapó de un salto y termino frente a sasuke. Dale un beso a poison. Le dio un tenue beso en los labios.

Sasuke cayó al piso debilitado.

La mujer abrió su boca lista para comerse a sasuke.

Entonces fue aplastada por un mazo gigante.

Novatos. Dijo tenten quien estaba cansada, pero había vendió a ayudar a los demás.

…

¿Qué podemos hacer? Le cuestiono naruto al kyubi.

Nada. Dijo el zorro. No hay otra alternativa, no pudimos congelar su núcleo. Comento.

Y calentarlo. Le cuestiono naruto.

¿Qué planeas kido? Le cuestiono el zorro.

La boca de az inicio a ganarle a las cadenas de karin cerrándose un poco.

Kori. Zero absolut alcanza el punto de congelación máximo de todos los objetos, detiene el movimiento de los átomos. Le comento.

Lo sé. Dijo el zorro.

Pero se puede hacer lo contrario verdad si hay un cero absoluto. Naruto murmuro.

Esta la temperatura máxima. Asintió el kyubi. Pero en este punto con todo el chakra perdido seria el ultimo jutsu que podríamos hacer. Dijo el kyubi. Y no tenemos certeza se sobrevirar. Dijo.

Hagámoslo. Dijo naruto.

El zorro gigante hizo brillar los cristales de hielo azul en su espalda y los cambio por unos rojos.

Onsen. El zorro suspiro en sus palabras. Big bang.

Por un segundo no hubo ruido, ni viento, todo estuvo en calma. La calma antes de la tormenta.

Un gran destello rojo que cegó a quienes lo vieron directamente permanente mente, mientras que a quienes no solo les dejo ciegos por unos instantes.

Si alguien pudiera haber visto lo ocurrido habría visto como el zorro cero su boca e inicio una reacción que libero tanta energía térmica como el sol.

El cuerpo de az, así como su núcleo fue destruido.

Mientras la joven solo dejo de existir sin ser concite de lo que había hecho sin poder entrar a ni aun infierno o paraíso.

La luz lanzo volando a naruto sin ropa y herido fue lanzado por los aires, iba en caída libre más fue sujetado por el shukaku en una de sus manos.

Gaara y el shukaku veían al rubio desnudo en su mano colosal.

Sería tan fácil matarlo. Comento el shukaku a gaara haciendo referencia a la batalla que habian tenido hace unas horas.

Pero no sería correcto. Dijo gaara. Él ha mostrado tener una fuerza que desconocemos. Comento.

Nunca había visto algo así. Admitió el shukaku señalo el gran daño al bosque y la gran nube que quedo tras la explosión.

Pero todos vieron como algo todavía había quedado flotando.

Pura energía maligna y demoniaca con un aura morada.

Los yokais sobrevivientes se arremolinaron bajo de ella intentando obtener un poco en búsqueda de aumentar su poder.

Pero esta energía de pronto se movió por si sola con rumbo al noroeste.

Y desapareció tan rápido en el horizonte que no se supo dónde aterrizo.

Uzumaki naruto. El shukaku puso al rubio en el piso. Eres alguien raro. Mientras gaara se encogía y volvía a la normalidad quitándose su manto blanco y poniéndoselo al rubio.

Gaara cansado se sentó a su lado.

¿dime? El rubio abrió los ojos. ¿Ganamos? Naruto no tenía fuerzas para moverse, por eso estaba acostado.

Si. respondió el pelirrojo mientras el también resentía el cansancio y el daño en su ropa.

Yeai! Celebro débilmente naruto en un intento de alzar su brazo. Bien hecho, tomémonos el resto del día y no hay que trabajar mañana. Se rio el rubio. ¿quieres ramen, se dé un buen lugar? Le sonrió naruto antes de desmayarse.

Eres raro, uzumaki naruto. Murmuro gaara viendo al rubio.

El pelirrojo escucho ruidos en los árboles.

Los yokais huían del lugar a toda velocidad.

Gaara! Grito kankuro llegando al lugar.

Naruto. Grito temari. Gaara! La rubia no sabía a cuál de los dos atender.

Atiende a tu prometido. Dijo gaara kankuro se puso a su lado para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie. Temari, kankuro. Gaara vio a sus hermanos.

Estos lo viejo.

Lo siento. Dijo gaara, antes de que todos los demás llegaran. Aaa. Se quejó gaara mientras veia su hombro sangrar, era la herida que naruto le había hecho con su chuchilla, parecía que no había sanado del todo y ahora se volvía a abrir. La herida estaba tan cerca de su corazón.

Yo te ayudo dijo karin llegando al lugar y checando la herida. Mientras alzaba su brazo. Muerde. Le ordeno a gaara alzando su manga y rebelando varias mordidas en su piel.

Este la vio confundido.

Es mi jutsu especial. Explico la pelirroja al estoico.

El pelirrojo no sabía si hacerle caso o no, pero dio una mordida.

Sus heridas sanaron y su chakra se restauró un poco.

Karin se mordía los labios para no gemir.

Mientras que haku, kurotsuchi, akira quien cargaba a sasuke y shino legaban al lugar.

Todos para trasportar el cuerpo de naruto y a gaara de regreso a la aldea de la hoja.

/ cuatro días después/

La aldea escondida entre las hojas, estaban pasando por unos momentos de tensión, tanto interna como externa.

El ataque a la aldea, había sido grave con un daño en un treinta por ciento de la aldea y apenas un cinco por ciento de bajas de shinobis, pero aun así el poder de la aldea se había visto reflejado durante la batalla y ahora las pequeñas naciones que se planteaban atacarlos lo dudaban debido a el rumor y la presencia del Kyubi.

El rumor decía que el Jinchuriki del Kyubi finalmente había podido dominar a la vestía y había demostrado su poder durante la batalla.

Eso junto con los ahora aliados principales de la aldea.

Suna y Iwa hacían más presión en el territorio.

Eso sumado a que el Daimios de la tierra del viento y la tierra de las rocas habían propuesto una medida bélica contra el país del arroz, pero se detuvieron cuando el país del rayo amenazo con mover sus fuerzas a la frontera del país del arroz atacar sin piedad a cualquier ninja sea de oto.

Por lo que decidieron mejor centrarse en el país de las hierbas.

Kusa que ahora estaba sin Kusakage

Por suerte para los países del viento y la roca, tenían más información de la que deberían.

Todo gracias a Karin, quien en este momento estaba remplazando a naruto como representante del clan uzumaki y que, a cambio de asilo político e inmunidad contra cualquier acción en su contra, entrego mapas detallados, zonas y puntos débiles de la aladea de la hierba.

No es como si se sintiera apegada a su tierra.

Pero no se haría ningún movimiento bélico aun, primero se necesitaba que la aldea de la hoja estuviera en condiciones de apoyar en esta campaña militar.

Lo cual solo sería posible con el nombramiento de un nuevo hokage.

Los consejos civiles intentaban proponer a sus candidatos.

Pero los consejos shinobis proponían que la decisión la tomara el daimio.

Me sorprende que no fueras a la junta. Dijo Tsume mientras entraba en el hospital de la aldea.

El lugar estaba algo abarrotado por los heridos durante el ataque.

No podía. Dijo mikoto. No podía dejarlos solos no en este momento. Explico la pelinegra.

Tsume suspiro.

Como siguen. Le cuestiono la mujer de marcas tatuadas en sus mejillas.

Naruto-kun sigue en coma, parece que su cuerpo sufrió un gran agotamiento tanto físico como de chakra, no se sabe cuándo despierte. Dijo preocupada. Pero sasuke-kun es diferente, lo están manteniendo sedado para que no sufra, ese veneno en su cuerpo daña lentamente su piel y sus órganos, pero no pueden hacer nada de momento si no encuentra una cura a fines del mes, es probable que muera. Explico afligida la mujer.

Tsume abrazo a su amiga.

Mito inicio a llorar en estos momentos la situación parecía solo empeorar.

En el complejo hyuga la situación principal, era de nuevo de índole político.

Pero ahora era una cuestiono que involucraba el orgullo del clan y su futuro.

La derrota de neji ante un enemigo extranjero solo desprestigio más a los hyuga, lo bueno de esto es que hanabi había protegido a los familiares de los daimios mientras eran puestos a salvo.

Hanabi parecía haberse ganando una especie de favor especial, en ese aspecto, así que como buen estratega hiashi hyuga la usaría a su favor.

En la zona de las embajadas.

Mientras su padre organizaba una guerra, los hermanos Sabaku no estaban en la aldea de la hoja como voluntarios de apoyo de la aldea de la arena, no hacían mucho en realidad solo recibir órdenes y mover cosas.

Gaara en particular era quien era requerido menos, al parecer al enterarse de que él era el otro coloso en la batalla su ayuda no era bien vista por los aldeanos.

Kurotsuchi estaba principalmente preocupada por naruto, nunca lo admitiría, pero si el rubio pudo encargarse de un monstruo gigante aún más grande que el en su forma de monstruo gigante era algo de admirarse y más cuando la había defendido de ese monstruo cuando apenas era humano.

Haku y zabuza, Mei, Chojuro y Jirato estaban principalmente ocupados en la protección del daimio del agua quien había decidió quedarse una temporada a la espera de que el uzumaki rubio despertara, era necesario buscar una nueva ruta de puertos y trasporte de mercancías ajena a las mafias que había por todo Kiri.

Mientras que eso ocurría.

En la aldea escondida entre el sonido.

Orochimaru estaba buscando cualquier medio para recuperar sus brazos.

Estaba molesto y desesperado en este momento.

…

Dos días después.

Siento como si una montaña me hubiera aplastado. Dijo naruto en su espacio mental abriendo los ojos.

Mientras se iniciaba a mover veía que estaba totalmente enredado en sus cadenas.

Finalmente, despiertas. Dijo el kyubi quien estaba en una posición similar solo que él estaba totalmente enredado en cadenas y en sus colas. No puedo moverme debido a que necesitamos soltarnos al mismo tiempo. Explico el zorro.

Bueno. Naruto movió su brazo.

El kyubi libarlo el suyo.

Tras algunos momentos algo incomodos por vueltas y poses raras finalmente los dos se soltaron.

Bueno naruto. El kyubi trono su cuello. Déjame dormir. Se quejó. No sabes lo cansado que estoy, la cantidad innecesaria de chakra que gastamos en la pelea. Se acostó en su celda y con sus colas cubrió su cuerpo.

Naruto rio. Duerme bien kurama. Se burló el rubio.

Si no estuviera tan cansado te aplastaría kido. Respondió el zorro bufando he inicio a roncar.

/en el mundo real/

Naruto abrió lentamente los ojos escuchando un molesto pitido que emita una maquina a su lado.

Lo primero que hizo al despertar fue tronarse el cuello, estaba en una posición incómoda en la cama.

Naruto. Grito akira quien estaba al frente sentada en el otro lado de la habitación donde estaba sasuke.

La más joven apenas verlo reaccionar el abrazo.

Yo también estoy feliz de verte. Rio naruto.

Recibiendo un golpe en el estómago.

Idiota. Akira lo abrazo. No vuelvas a hacerlo. Lloro en su cuello.

No. se quejó naruto, el golpe si le había dolido.

Espera ya vuelvo. Dijo akira mientras se separaba y salía de la habitación. Tengo que avisarles a todos. Fue lo último que escucho naruto.

Bien. El rubio se sentó en la cama y vio como estaba su cuerpo, sus brazos estaban algo delgados y sin musculo, sus muñecas tenían las marcas de quemaduras hechas por las cadenas de kori.

Se puso de pie dispuesto a ir al baño.

Pero noto algo raro en su reflejo.

Se veía diferente.

Naruto se acercó al baño y grito.

¡QUE MIERDA! se escuchó por todo el hospital.

Segundos después mikoto, Tsume, Akira, Temari, Kurotsuchi y el medinin entraron a la habitación.

¿Qué mierda me paso!? Le grito naruto al doctor apenas verlo.

No lo sabemos con seguridad. Dijo el médico. Suponemos que tiene que ver con su pelea con la Az. El medico se refería a az como un ser diferente. Al parecer durante el trascurso de la pelea, de alguna manera su cuerpo envejeció, biológicamente usted está en sus dieciocho años, aún no sabemos cómo y si se pueda revertir. Explico le médico.

Lo que había pasado en realidad.

Era que debido a la unión imperfecta entre naruto y el kyubi no solo se había quemado chakra sino también la propia energía vital de naruto, causando que la energía física se tuviera que equilibrar obligando a su cuerpo a madurar.

De su metro sesenta, naruto media metro ochenta, si sus extremidades ahora eran más largas y les faltaba masa muscular, pero eran proporcionales a su cuerpo, además de iniciar a muestras los signos de su pubertad.

Porque a nadie se le había ocurrido decirle a naruto que la bata que le había puesto era la de un niño y ahora necesitaba la bata de un adulto.

Su cuerpo no solo tenía pelos por todas sus extremidades, sino que los indicios de una ligera barba se notaban, aparte de eso al ser ajustada la ropa, se mostraba la herramienta de naruto.

Bueno. Dijo naruto suspirado. Peor sería estar muerto. Comento mientras se rascaba la cabeza y al hacerlo noto que su tono de cabello también había cambiado, su cabellera amarilla parecía volverse más cobriza.

Naruto solo movió sus manos y las cadenas salieron de su piel y generaron su cuchilla, pero ahora ya no eran las cuchillas simétricas de antes, no su filo ahora era acerado terminado en punta de un lado y del otro aplanado con granulaciones.

¿naruto cómo te sientes? Le cuestiono mikoto algo roja.

Con hambre explico.

Naruto entonces vio a sasuke y se acercó a su cama.

¿Qué le sucedió? Cuestiono el rubio.

Akira quien se cubría los ojos se acercó a él, ahora el rubio le sacaba una cabeza y algo.

Una de esas cosas lo beso, tenten la mato, pero dejo un veneno que no podemos identificar en su sistema, está muriendo lentamente. Explico akira.

¿se puede hacer algo? Cuestiono naruto al medio mientras tomaba la mano de mikoto.

Estamos haciendo lo mejor que podemos, pero de momento no tenemos nada. Explico el hombre.

Temari y kurotsuchi seguían rojas.

¿Deberíamos decirle que la bata no cierra por detrás? Le cuestiono kurotsuchi a la rubia.

No. respondió temari, mientras veía desde atrás a naruto.

Tsume por su parte se había salido del cuarto muy rápido.

Debemos hacer algo. Dijo naruto. Tiene que haber una manera.

O la ahí. Dijo alguien en la ventana. Necesitamos a Tsunade. Dijo Jiraiya. Dime naruto ¿me acompañarías a buscarla? Le cuestiono.

Porque necesitamos a una apostadora compulsiva hemofobica. Le cuestiono naruto a Jiraiya.

Porque la aldea necesita un hokage. Dijo Jiraiya. Y ella lo será.

Explícate. Le dijo naruto.

Bueno. Dijo Jiraiya.

/flash back/ hace unas horas.

O si nena eso es quítatelo. Dijo Jiraiya desde un edificio alejado lo suficiente para ser visto pero no para no ver como unas mujeres se bañaban en las aguas termales de la aldea.

Ya terminaste de perder el tiempo. Dijo una vos femenina tras de él.

No es responsable que sigas siendo tan infantil. Dijo una voz masculina.

Ya no soy un genin para que me regañar, Horumo y Koharu, senseis. Les respondió jiraiya. Que quieren un par de viejos maestros de escuela conmigo.

Fuimos golpeados y la fuerza de la aldea se mostró a nuestros enemigos y aliados. Dijo horuma.

Pero aun así ahí un desbalance en el poder, que alguna nación enemiga pueda aprovechar. Comento el hombre.

Es por eso que necesitamos que todos nuestros recursos este activo para la defensa, así como para el ataque. Dijo la mujer.

Esta generación y las siguientes serán de utilidad para darle sangre joven a la aldea y aumentar nuestro poder. Dijo koharu.

Pero para eso se necesita un Hokage fuerte que nos guie. Dijo horumo.

Y ayer tras deliberaciones y que los consejos shinobi y civil estuvieran de acuerpo el daimio del fuego decidió quien sería el quito hokage. Comento la mujer.

Eso que tiene que ver conmigo. Se quejó jiraiya.

Que el daimio tenia entre dos opciones y gracias a nosotros la opción que se selecciono fue que uno de los tres legendarios sanin debía ser el próximo hokage. Dijo koharu.

Esta decidió serás el quito hokage Jiraiya. Comento horumo. Así la aldea será fuerte.

Jiraiya detuvo que hablara.

Pero esa no es mi vocación además mencionar a otro candidato, ¿danzo? Les cuestiono molesto.

Aunque danzo lo intento en realidad el daimio del fuego se quedó impresionado por el combate de hijo del cuarto y por su batalla contra la az, por eso el mismo propuso que el niño fuera el siguiente hokage. d dijo kohuro.

Una estupidez. Dijo horumo.

Eso sería traición si el daimio supiera que lo dijiste no. le dijo jiraiya. Pero si lo que quieren es un sannin, todavía queda una que no han consultado. Les dijo. Tsunade.

Pero nadie sabe dónde está y su reputación no es la mejor. Dijo horuma.

Es la mejor opción. Dijo jiraiya. Les propongo un trato, si no encuentro a tunada en una semana me quedo como hokage. Dijo el peliblanco, pero si lo logro ustedes la aceptaran como su hokage.

Está bien, reuniremos un equipo que te ayude. Dijo moruno.

De hecho, ya tengo a alguien en mente.

/fin del flash back/

Naruto veía esto molesto.

Entonces no tiene nada que ver conmigo ocúpate de tus apuestas. Le dijo el rubio.

Por favor naruto, vamos piénsalo, tendrás la oportunidad de convivir con tu padrino. Le dijo jiraiya desde la ventana.

Una cuchilla paso muy cerca de su cabeza.

Está bien, pero la condición de sasuke es grave y no hay ninguna experta en venenos mejor que tsunade. Explico el peliblanco.

Él tiene razón naruto. Dijo mikoto.

Naruto suspiro.

Bien iré contigo, pero necesito. El rubio busco su ropa.

No puede irse usted acaba de despertar de un coma. Le dijo el médico.

Naruto lo vio fijamente y alzo sus cuchillas.

Deténgame. Le amenazo.

Necesitaras apoyo. Dijo akira.

No vigilen a sasuke. Dijo naruto. Volveremos lo más pronto posible.

Si. dijo Jiraiya partiremos mañana al amanecer. Comento el peliblanco. Nos vemos en la salida de la aldea. Se fue.

Está bien. Dijo naruto.

Esta noche quédese en observación y mañana puede irse. Dijo el médico.

Bien, iremos por ropa para ti. Dijo akira. Vamos mikoto-san.

Yo vigilo a sasuke. Comento el rubio.

Está bien. Mikoto se fue junto con akira.

Temari y kurotsuchi vieron al rubio.

Si quieren pueden hacerme compañía. Dijo naruto.

Las dos jóvenes se sentaron junto a naruto y los tres iniciaron a hablar sobre los acontecimientos de los días en los que había estado inconsciente.

/al mismo tiempo/

En la oscuridad.

Interesante reporte sai. Dijo Danzo mientras su espía en los novatos estaba inclinado.

Sai era un infiltrado de raíz que a su tiempo ayudaría en los planes de danzo.

Sigue asi, cumple tu misión, le ordeno.

Hai danzo-sama. Sai se fue del lugar rápidamente.

Mientras danzo iniciaba a evaluar sus siguientes movimientos, estaba claro que el seria el próximo hokage, así que una vez en el puesto manipularía al kyubi, metería a los uchihas al programa de reconstrucción de clanes y obligaría a Suna, Iwa y Kiri a rendirse ante él y nombrarlo su líder y así demostraría que la aldea de konoha era superior a todos ellos.

Si ese era su plan y lo lograría.

/mientras tanto/ 9:00 pm

Azuma sarutobi, acompañado de kurenai yuki y su equipo estaba llegando al templo del fuego del país del fuego.

Tal vez no sea nada.

Pero no había comunicación con el templo desde hace una semana y los civiles y comerciantes comentaban que los mojes parecían haber desaparecido puesto que ninguno había sido visto en días recientes.

Finalmente llegaron al lugar.

Esto es raro. Dijo azuma mientras sacaba sus nudilleras.

Apesta. Dijo kiba. A muerte.

Si. shino alzo sus brazos. Insectos se están dando un festín.

Hinata. Dijo kurenia.

Hay. La joven hyuga activo su byuakugan. ahí dos señales de vida una débil en los pateos otra en un santuario.

Explico la menor de todos.

Entraron por la puerta mayormente rota.

Las grandes cantidades de cuerpos en el piso, eran devorados por pájaros y moscas que no dejaban de comer.

Por aquí. dijo Kiba mientras se acercaban a las escaleras corrieron y llegaron a una puerta totalmente rota y con el techo roto.

La estatua de buda y los demás dioses estaban derretidas.

En un pilar estaba un viejo conocido de azuma.

Chiriku el monje calvo estaba herido en el pilar desangrándose.

¿azuma? Cuestiono.

Tranquilo amigo. Dijo el hombre. Todo estará bien, pronto recibirás ayuda. Le informo.

No azuma, no hay tiempo. Dijo el monje. El anciano, llévatelo aquí no está a salvo. Comento. Él sabe qué hacer, él sabe cómo detenerlos.

Chiriku ¿de qué hablas? ¿Qué paso aquí? cuestiono.

Fue hace unos días, una extraña luz negra golpeo la estatua de buda y la derritió, entonces el sello se inició a debilitar, el sello que los detenía a ellos. Comento el monje. Ellos. Salía sangre de su boca y se estaba quedando sin color en el rostro, inicio a cerrar sus ojos lentamente. Se comieron a Zora. Chiruko tosió sangre. No ellos son ellos son. Inicio a desvariar.

¿ellos quién? Le cuestiono azuma preocupado por su amigo y sacudiéndolo levemente para hacerlo reaccionar.

Kyubi no Hanyo. Dijo chiriku antes de morir.

Kyubi no ¿Qué? Cuestiono kiba no sabía que mierda era eso.

Azuma cargo a su amigo, fuera del lugar.

¿hinata donde estaba la otra persona? Le cuestiono Kurenai.

Hinata señalo a una pequeña capilla la cual estaba intacta ante tal destrucción.

Parece simple. Dijo azuma mientras se acercaba la capilla.

Pero un escudo de energía lo hacía retroceder.

Que es esto. dijo kurenai.

Es un escudo de fe. Dijo hinata mientras juntaba sus manos. Se debe hacer una oración para entrar. La niña murmuro algo y el escudo dejo de brillar y se apagó.

Los ninjas de la hoja entraron con cuidado listos para luchar de ser necesario.

Abrieron las puertas.

Y un viejo monje de cabello blanco y rebelde con una túnica azul y blanca cayó al piso.

Ah! Ellos no, ellos no. gritaba. Ellos son libres, ellos no. seguía repitiendo. El pergamino. Sujeto las piernas de azuma. No olviden el pergamino. Dijo antes de desmayarse.

¿Qué diablos paso aquí? cuestiono kiba.

Esperemos a que el anciano nos de las respuestas. Dijo shino.

/mientras tanto/ en una de las aldeas del país de pasto.

Ya hacia hambre. El sonido de carne masticada y huesos rotos se escuchaba mientras un ser hablaba.

Hermana te recomiendo comer más lento o te vas a asfixiar. Un joven semi desnudo con solo un taparrabos negro cubriendo su piel blanca con cabello negro en puntas, ojos rojos sangre, uñas largas y negras, una cola larga y un par de alas de murciélago se recargo en el ser que hablo primero. Si vas a comer humanos primero come sus partes no te llenes la boca con seis a la vez es asqueroso. Se puso de pie en el hombro de su hermana.

Hermano simplemente déjame comer en paz. Gruño la mujer inmensa estaba sentada sobre varias casas, en su posición de loto actual media unos 30 metros de alto, en su espalda salía un gran caparazón con árboles y rocas surgiendo de él, no tenía ropa alguna, pero de la parte delantera su busto y vagina eran cubiertos por una coraza dura de placas Oseas, con una de sus grandes manos alejo al pequeño barón alado, mientras con la otra tomaba de una montaña de personas heridas más cuerpos para llevárselos a la boca.

Deja algo para los demás. Se quejó un joven de unos tres metros de alto, tenía pesuñas por piernas vestía un taparrabos de cuero verde, su pecho musculoso estaba encorvado reduciendo su verdadero tamaño, mientras sus grandes y fuertes brazos largos con dedos de roca estaban en el piso, de su frente salían dos cuernos. Come despacio quieres. Le dijo molesto tomando un tozo de cerdo y de pronto vio una flor. Odio las flores. Alzo su brazo y una fisura en la tierra se tragó la flor y una casa.

Donde otro de estos seres estaba parado y se quedó flotando.

Este vestía con un gran habito rojo, con hombreas azules, cintas y listones dorados, mientras de sus cuatro mangas salían sus cuatro brazos, los superiores eran más grandes y fuertes con cinco dedos y los inferiores solo con tres filosas cuchillas, se veía mayor que todos ellos quizás en sus treintas.

Ten cuidado malgastar tus fuerzas hermano. Dijo sin mover la boca pues su larga lengua flotaba mientras tomaba la sangre de varios animales y humanos. No estamos en condiciones de desperdiciar nuestro poder.

Y hasta ahora lo dices idiota. Se quejó una fémina que estaba acostada en el piso alado de una fogata, tenía una armadura hecha de titanio, con hora incrustado, era una mujer de unos veinte años, de dos metros de alto, con piernas de tigre, una cola y orejas de tigre. Para ser el más viejo eres un idiota.

Ya ya hermana no tienes por qué pelear. Dijo otra criatura alada pero esta vez era una mujer, en su espalda había unas grandes alas y una gran cola todas con plumas verdes y brillantes, vestía un quimono azul. Debemos agradecer que estamos aquí.

La flama de la fogata aumento en tamaño.

Claro, ¡aquí y no fue por nuestros propios medios se les olvida! Grito un ser de tres metros, con solo un taparrabos verde en su cuerpo, una gran cola de dragón, garras en sus piernas, uñas filosas, cuerpo musculoso y rostro con una mandíbula y cuernos.

¡Cállate! Le grito una mujer que se escuchaba el goteo de agua de su cuerpo, al moverse, la mujer tendría unos veinticinco años, su cuerpo estaba cubierto por un vestido azul ultramar, mientras sus brazos superiores tenían los dedos palmeados como un anfibio, por piernas tenía una sola cola larga de pez, unas aletas pequeñas en su cintura, pequeños tentáculos saliendo de su rostro y una cabellera blanca larga. ¡Te recuerdo por quien nos encerraron en primer lugar hermano! Le reclamo mientras lo señalaba.

Ese es cierto. Grito la mujer tigre. Tú fuiste el de la brillante idea de desafiar al de los seis caminos. Le grito mientras electricidad salía de su cuerpo y con un rayo mandaba a volar al ser dragoncito.

Fue tu culpa. El hombre de cuernos golpeo el piso y un gran pilar de roca alzo al se dragoncito al cielo.

Por ti hermano nos pudrimos año tras año, siglo tras siglo. Le grito el ser con alas de murciélago volando a su alrededor.

¡Estuvimos ahí, esperando! Le grito la mujer de alas verdes abriéndolas y haciendo que se alzara unos metros en el aire.

Todo fue tu culpa. Dijo el hombre mayor con cuatro brazos, mientras hacía levitar al ser dragoncito.

Tal vez sea hora de que ya busquemos a otro hermano. Dijo la mujer gigante mientras con su mano apretaba al ser dragoncito.

Basta. Dijo una voz femenina, quien había estado todo el tiempo viendo el fuego. no es momento de discutir entre nosotros. comento mientras se ponía de pie y limpiaba su kimono blanco, sus ojos eran dorados, tenía dos lunares azules en su frente y su cabello era plateado.

Po Kong, baja a shen du. Le ordeno.

Bien hermana. La gigante soltó al ser dragonico.

Tsu lan, Bai tza, ustedes deben recordar que todos estuvimos de acuerdo en ese momento. Señalo a la mujer pez y al hombre mayor de cuatro brazos.

Tai hue tchan zu. Señalo al hombre toro y a la mujer tigre. Guarde su ira y sus poderes para nuestros objetivos. Les ordeno.

Xiao fung hsi wu. Les hablo a los dos con alas. Han averiguado algo.

No mucho. Dijo el de alas de murciélago recargándose en su hermana gigante. Solo que hace muchas lunas que todo cambio.

Hermana nuestros ejércitos, nuestro poder fue mermado. Dijo la de alas.

De momento nuestro objetivo es simple. Dijo la mujer. debemos recupera nuestras herramientas. Explico.

Y luego seguiremos con nuestro plan. Dijo el ser dragonico.

Si eso haremos. Dijo la mujer. conquistaremos este mundo y esclavizaremos a los humanos.

Claro hikari. Dijo la mujer gigante. Pero ahora come algo. Le paso una pierna humana. Estas muy delgada.

Yo solo necesito almas. Dijo la joven.

Así las nueve criaturas siguieron su cena.

/al día siguiente/

Naruto y Jiraiya estaba en la entrada de la aldea, los dos listos para partir en búsqueda de Tsunade.

Bien karin, recuerda. Dijo naruto a la pelirroja, había sido algo muy rápido tener que aceptar que tenía un familiar lejano, pero en vista que defendió el bosque del este de los comerciantes y que buscaba se de ayuda, naruto la acepto. Escucha bien estarás a cargo hasta que vuelva de los asuntos del clan uzumaki, pero si haces algo que no me guste. Naruto alzo su cuchilla.

Ya se me congelas y me quemas viva. Dijo la pelirroja.

Bien. Dijo naruto.

Listo para ir de viaje. Rio jiraiya. En este viaje descubrir cosas sobre tus padres.

No me interesa le respondió naruto. Solo me interesa sasuke. Comento. Le prometí a mikoto-san y akira que lo ayudaría solo eso me importa salvar su vida. Comento el rubio con pelo corto.

Este viaje sería difícil para él, necesitaba acostumbrarse al cambio que había sufrido su cuerpo.

Bueno naruto vámonos. Dijo el peliblanco. Nuestra primera parada será en la aldea de once a unas horas de aquí, tenemos que ver que tantas deudas y donde ha apostado tsunade. Dijo.

Te sigo. Dijo naruto.

Así los dos salieron de la aldea para buscar al tercer miembro de los sanin y una cura para sasuke.

Pero no serían los únicos, en hacer sus movimientos en estos días.

Pronto las cosas empeorarían.

Más pronto de lo que se espera.

**Fin del capítulo 16, fin de la saga de los exámenes chunin.**

**Ahora iniciara lo que se puede considerar unos capítulos de relleno.**

**La búsqueda de tsunade y su nombramiento como hokage serán dos capítulos independientes.**

**Y luego iniciare una saga totalmente de relleno de diez capítulos.**

**Si les gusta bien y su no también.**

**Espero que les guste.**

**Dejen sus comentarios y lean mi perfil de .**

**Atentamente Irrealiti13 amo y señor de la irrealidad. **

**Hasta el próximo video.**


	17. Chapter 17

_**Irrealiti 13: para quienes se preguntaron por mi ausencia, estoy a tres meses de acabar la universidad. Poco tiempo.**_

_**Naruto. Haku, kurotsuchi, Akira, Hanabi, Tsume, Anko, Mikoto, Temari.**_

_**Sasuke. Ino, Tenten, neko**_

_**Gaara por karin.**_

**Capítulo 17: en búsqueda de la princesa babosa.**

Temprano por la mañana mientras un contingente de Iwa entraba en las tierras del pasto para llegar más rápido a la aldea de kusa, se toparon con el escenario de una masacre.

Muchos solo dirían que fue traumático ver e intentar asimilar que de lo que sucedió en esa aldea civil.

Otros simplemente querían olvidar lo que vieron.

Así que siguieron adelante, dejando solo un archivo como desconocido, para los sucesos de la aldea.

/mientras tanto/ a la mañana siguiente/ al suroeste de la capital de las tierras del fuego/

Naruto y jiraiya caminaban rumbo a la cuidad de onasu, cerca de las fronteras del país de las aguas termales con la tierra del fuego.

Ayer habían acampado un poco tarde y ahora siendo casi las nueve de la mañana reanudaban su camino en búsqueda de tsunade.

Era un silencio entre los dos varones lo que proliferaba en este viaje, naruto había estado más ocupado en adaptarse a su nuevo cuerpo más viejo, mientras jiraiya simplemente esperaba que el joven rubio en cualquier momento le preguntara algo.

Fue un buen combate el que tuviste en los exámenes naruto. Le dijo Jiraiya intentando iniciar la conversación.

Las partes que recuerdo por lo menos sí. Dijo el rubio. Hasta que el viejo se interpuso y le ordeno a ese ambu que me contuviera. Le dijo el rubio. Siempre supe que el viejo no confiaba en mí. Le comento.

Eso no es cierto el hokage creía en ti. Le dijo Jiraiya.

Creía en el arma que podía ser para la aldea o creía en el ninja que sería para la aldea. Le cuestiono naruto.

Jiraiya no contesto a la pregunta.

No importa en realidad. Dijo naruto. Recuerdo que durante el combate en un momento escuche que los kages se refirieron a mi como minato. Dijo naruto.

Bueno con tu postura y esa forma de moverte, lo único que te diferencio de tu padre fue tu canción y tus armas. Dijo Jiraiya muy nervioso.

Siempre minato. Dijo el rubio. Yo soy naruto, no minato no tengo nada que ver con ellos, nunca los conocí, nunca me intereso saber quiénes eran, así que no son parte de mí. Dijo el rubio.

Naruto, ellos fueron tus padres. Le dijo Jiraiya. Ya se te contare la vez que. antes de poder seguir, la cuchilla de naruto estaba en su cuello.

Ni lo pienses. Le dijo el rubio volviendo a envolver la cuchilla en su cintura y siguiendo, caminando hacia la cuidad.

Jiraiya solo negó con la cabeza, ese niño era más terco que kushina.

/ en la aldea de las hojas/

Hanabi hyuga estaba sola caminando su objetivo era claro, llegar a la zona de entrenamiento que estaba en el campo número 7, de momento su equipo estaba sin misiones, anko sensei estaba muy ocupada con los interrogatorios, Akira estaba demasiado ocupada en el hospital pero acepto una sección de entrenamiento para distraerse de la situación de su hermano político y bueno no habían visto a sai desde la invasión, pero sabía que seguía vivo porque a lo lejos lo había visto una que otra vez pro la aldea, principalmente en la biblioteca.

Hanabi en estos momentos estaba pensando la situación que surgía entre los miembros de su clan el clan Hyuga siempre había sido conocido por respetar y seguir las tradiciones, pero últimamente su padre estaba tomando medidas que se alejaban de esto, con seguridad hanabi podía asegurar que desconocía cual era el plan de su padre.

Su padre estaba buscando comprometer a su hermana Hinata hyuga con un miembro de la nobleza, no del país del fuego sino de otro país, el país del agua, algo que era extraño porque hanabi siempre había pensado que Hinata se casaría con un noble o un ninja ya sea de konoha o el país del fuego, pero la noticia desconcertó a todos tanto los viejos como los jóvenes del clan, en especial a Hinata, quien no sabía qué hacer.

Mientras que a ella le habían dado una extraña libertad, más de la que antes había tenido, no sabía porque, pero no la iba a desaprovechar.

Ahora con su recién adquirida libertad, no sabía que hacer por eso aprovecho para entrenar fuera de las instalaciones del complejo hyuga.

Para su sorpresa Akira ya estaba ahí, la joven e cabello negro y lacio, vestía un nuevo conjunto de ropa, unas mallas negras, un kimono corto que más parecía una sola pieza de falda y camisa mana corta y la falda el cubriría a los muslos, además de dos portas pergaminos en sus piernas y un otanto en su cintura por la parte de atrás.

Vaya Akira, ese nuevo estilo. Le cuestiono hanabi a su compañera y más cercana amiga en la aldea.

Diría lo mismo hanabi. Comento Akira señalando el nuevo conjunto que ha babi traía.

Como se dijo antes tenía mayor liberta y eso significaba poder elegir mejor su ropa, por eso pudo llevar una rompe vientos cafés, sobre su ahora no ropa de entrenamiento, sino un pantalón ambu azul y una camisa azul claro, sobre su playera de mayas.

Pero sigue siendo igual de plana que siempre. Hablo una voz masculina que las dos conocían bien, sai había llegado al lugar de entrenamiento, solo que el comentario de Sai había sido dicho sin mala intención, pero eso no les pareció a hanabi o Akira.

Acto seguido una serie de golpes y fuego fueron lanzados contra sai, el ninja de piel blanca solo sonrió mientras era mandado a volar por los aires de la aldea.

/mientras tanto/ en el monumento del hokage/

Tal vez no haya sido tan gravemente dañado como el resto de la aldea, pero aun así los rostros de piedra estaban siendo reparados, principalmente por los múltiples daños que tenía el rostro del tercero y los daños que había hecho uno de los ataques de az que había alcanzado el rostro del cuarto hokage rompiendo su cabello.

Kakashi veía esto no tenía misiones o nada que hacer.

Minato sensei. Pensó kakashi viendo el monumento en reparación no pudo contener un suspiro antes de hablar. Naruto se parece tanto a usted. Sonrió con su ojo al recordar los movimientos de su alumno que por un momento parecía su maestro. Pero tiene el carácter de kushina. sonrió recordando el momento en que naruto perdió el control del kyubi o eso parecía sabía que naruto tenía ese comportamiento de su madre.

¿Enserio? Cuestiono una voz femenina tras kakashi.

El jounin volteo y por un momento vio las figuras de kushina uzumaki y minato namikaze, trasparentes antes de desaparecer.

Kakashi parpadeo varias veces y se sobo su ojo.

Debo estar más cansado de lo que creo. Comento.

Mientras se alejaba del lugar dos luces se movían surcando el cielo de la aldea.

/en las tierras del fuego/ 7:15 pm/

El primer destino que visitaron para sorpresa de naruto fue nada más y nada menos que la cuidad de Koi, naruto de niño había escuchado rumores de la cuidad los ninjas la llamaban la cuidad donde todo se olvida, ahora entendía porque, había demasiados establecimientos que se dedicaban a la venta de licores, apuestas y compañía femenina.

Y jiraiya estaba aprovechando que los tres se encontraban en un solo lugar.

Perdemos tiempo aquí. Dijo naruto una vez se había acabado la comida que había pedido, una pasta que vendían aquí, mientras el peliblanco, estaba sonrojado y con dos mujeres que naruto ni siquiera sabía de donde habían salido.

Vamos kido diviértete. Jiraiya tomo otra copa de sake mientras sus manos estaban descendiendo a las cinturas de las dos mujeres.

Como es que habían terminado en este establecimiento, bueno, el hecho de que ahora naruto pareciera un joven adulto y que tuviera su banda ninja era suficiente para que lo dejaran entrar al lugar.

La vida de mi amigo peligra y tú la quieres desperdiciar en este lugar. Comento naruto mientras se rascaba una de las cicatrices en sus manos y poco a poco los eslabones de las cadenas de hielo iniciaban a salir de esas cicatrices.

Jiraiya lo noto y dejo su bebida. Aunque no lo creas uno puede recabar mucha información en lugares como estos. Comento en un tono algo serio aun cuando estaba en estado de ebriedad. Escucha atentamente. Comento

Naruto guardo sus cadenas y empezó a escuchar.

Entre los murmullos poco a poco inicio a entender las conversaciones que se hacían.

Será cierto lo que dicen del país del arroz. Dijo un hombre de al fondo. Que una masacre arraso un pueblo entero. Hablaba con un hombre frente a él.

No sé a mí me parece más cosas de guerra. Dijo el hombre al cual le faltaba un ojo. Creo que fueron los ninjas de Suna. Comento.

Naruto les dejo de poner atención eso no era relevante.

Escuchaste. Dijo una mujer.

Que cosas. Le respondió otra mujer.

Segundo dicen por ahí el daimio del fuego, ha estado engañado a su mujer con una mujer de aquí. Murmuro.

Interesante. Pensó naruto. Pero no era lo que buscaba. Siguió escuchado.

Es enserio. Dijo la voz de un hombre.

Si es en verdad esos dos el rubio y el anciano están buscándola. Comento otro hombre.

Que bien debemos seguirlos y así nos libraremos de las molestias que surjan en el camino. Volvió a hablar la voz.

Si los seguiremos hasta Wabe y cuando menos se lo esperen, los noqueamos y nos llevamos a la mujer. Se rio.

Si a la puta babosa. Termino de hablar.

Naruto dejo de escuchar.

Wabe he. Jiraiya dio un sorbo a su bebida.

Naruto entendió que él también había estado escuchando.

Vamos naruto. Jiraiya le paso un trago de sake. Uno no hace daño.

Naruto lo olio, olía a rayos, pero aun así todos parecían tomarlo, le dio un sorbo le ardía la garganta, pero sabía interesante.

Jiraiya rio ante esto le recordó a la primera vez que llevo a sus compañeros de minato y al joven rubio a tomar sake.

Claro también recordó la dolorosa paliza que tsunade le dio por meter a jóvenes en vicios.

Sí que buenos recuerdos.

/en kumo/

Kumogakure, la gran aldea ninja, por primera vez en mucho tiempo estaba viendo una posible amenaza a su nación, no militar, no política, sino económica, la balanza de poder parecía haberse invertido, con un beneficio claro para konoha y sus aldeas aliadas.

Necesitaba una solución y rápido, un trato con kiri y con suna seguramente solucionaría el problema, además de aumentar su número de ninjas.

Esas eran las ideas que el consejo y A seguirían en esta ocasión.

/en konoha/

Desconocido para naruto, los consejeros del hokage ya estaban organizando sus matrimonios políticos con el fin de obtener el mayor beneficio para ellos.

Solo esperaban el regreso del rubio con o sin Tsunade para obligarlo a cumplir su labor con la aldea.

/en el país de las aguas termales/

Naruto estaba seriamente planteándose, pedir una paga por cada asesino, cobrador o idiota que los seguía mientras buscaban a tsunade, habían sido muchos, demasiados.

Y luego jiraiya no lo dejaba matarlos, porque no era bueno matar a quienes te siguen sin más.

Eso no tenía sentido, eran ninjas, si alguien lo sigue es enemigo y los enemigos deben ser eliminados, la academia decía eso en las primeras clases.

Pero el peliblanco no dejaba de interponerse en el camino de naruto cada vez que podía, contándole historias de sus padres y así intentar que se calmara.

No me interesa. Le dijo naruto por tercera vez en ese día mientras caminaban al siguiente pueblo, en este el rubor estaba fresco una rubia que tenía oro para apostar en los casinos. No me interesa saber nada de que hizo mi padre durante la tercera guerra shinobi o cómo fue su entrenamiento, entendido. Le grito naruto al jiraiya.

Porque? Le cuestiono el peliblanco. Dime porque no te interesa saber nada de tus padres, por qué. Jiraiya ya se había hartado. Cualquier persona cualquier niño, se sentiría emocionado al saber que sus padres eran héroes de guerra, pediría saber más de ellos. Le dijo jiraiya.

Ya pasé por esa etapa. Naruto se detuvo al caminar y saco sus cuchillas. Hace ocho años, deseé con todo mi ser saber algo, lo más mínimo de mis padres, saber quiénes eran, donde estaban y si murieron saber porque y donde descansaban, quise conocerlos, en verdad lo quería. Dijo naruto y suspiro. Pero ya no soy ese cachorro esperando en la nieve a morir de hambre, soy el depredador que se come a esos cachorros que se niega a avanzar. Naruto siguió caminando.

Jiraiya suspiro.

Minato, kushina tal vez ya era tarde.

No aún no se rendiría.

Bueno, entonces solo hablare en voz alta, quieras o no escuchar. Dijo jiraiya. Una vez mientras minato, kankaru y tosido estaban conmigo en una misión.

Así jiraiya inicio a relatar sus anécdotas cuando minato era genin.

Mientras naruto seguía su camino y las escuchaba.

/konoha no sato/

Gaara caminaba por la aldea de la hoja usando su armadura de arena, viendo los lugares en reconstrucción de la misma, así como la gente de esta aldea parecían apoyarse para repararla con mayor prontitud.

Pero no veía los edificios dañados por az o los invasores.

Sino por naruto y el.

Los dos se habían perdido en su batalla, siendo seres que solo se guiaban por su instinto y habían causado mucho daño a la aldea de la hoja, pero eso parecía haber pasado a segundo plano ahora que az había sido detenida.

Nunca me explicaste por qué teníamos que detenerla. Dijo gaara a shukaku.

Desde que los dos habían decido hablarse mantenían una comunicación más civilizada de lo que naruto podía con kurama.

Chico en este mundo ahí seres más antiguos que tú y que yo, seres que nuestro creador Rikudo Sennin enfrento y sello a lo largo del mundo, me atrevo a decir que si ellos no hubieran sido sellados el mundo actual no existiría. Explico el tanuki gigante.

Pero az no era uno de esos seres. Le respondió gaara.

No no lo era, pero en este mundo la energía de un ser como az no desaparece tan fácilmente. Comento el shukaku. Solo espero que la energía haya sido purificada ya por alguien.

Porque esperas eso. Le cuestiono gaara al tanuqui de arena con curiosidad.

Cosas malas suele suceder cuando la energía de un ser como Az queda libre por el mundo. Shukaku suspiro. No sabemos que ser mortal o criatura pueda verse afectada por ella, hasta donde sabemos toda la energía de az se disipo rumbo al noreste, pero. El shukaku vio a gaara. Y si no se disipo y algo la llamo. Le cuestiono. Apenas pudimos por los pelos sobrevivir az dime si algo es más fuerte que ella sería posible detenerle. Cuestiono el tanuki a gaara.

El joven estoico no se movió en sus pensamientos las palabras del tanuki de arena tomaban sentido apenas habían sobrevivido más por suerte que por fuerza a Az, su algo tenía su poder serían capaces de vencerle.

/ en el país de las aguas termales/ al día siguiente.

Una maquina traga monedas dejo salir todo su contenido, mientras tres sietes aparecían en ella.

Ante la mirada de asombro de una joven mujer que en sus brazos sostenía un cerdo que pujo y chillo de asombro.

La jugadora de la maquina también tenía los ojos abiertos en sorpresa y desconcierto.

Siempre que gana dinero cosas malas suceden.

A unos pocos metros de ella una pareja de hombres entraba en la cuidad.

Cierto que uno era un niño que hasta hace unos días tenía un cuerpo de acuerdo a su edad, pero ahora era cuatro años más viejo y el otro era solo un viejo de cabello blanco y nariz abultada con ropas anticuadas a la actualidad.

Naruto no crees que te excediste haya atrás. Le cuestiono jiraiya pues muchos cobradores habían decidido seguir al dúo en búsqueda de tsunade y de momento no habían sido problema.

Hasta que dos de ellos de una aldea muy lejana les amenazaron que si no estaba en esta ciudad los matarían.

Naruto no estaba de humor en estos momentos.

Y solo movió sus manos las cadenas actuaron por voluntad propia y atacaron a los cobradores.

Oye deje vivir a más de la mitad. Comento naruto mientras su voz tenia ciertos sonidos graves y agudos mezclados signo de la pubertad.

Les cortaste los brazos y piernas. Dijo jiraiya, si bien él era un ninja no era sanguinario y no quería que naruto fuera por ese camino.

Yo no kori lo hizo. Comento moviendo las espadas.

En la mente de naruto el pequeño cachorro de yokai también había crecido un poco y asintió.

No crees que te excediste. Le cuestiono jiraiya.

Puede ser. Afirmo naruto. Desde que tengo memoria o hago que las cosas exploten o se congelen con suma facilidad. Naruto alzo las manos. Desde niño si no destruyó lo que me rodea por mi poder no sé qué tan efectivo es. Cerro su pulo y este brillo rojo intensamente.

Vamos naruto eso que te hace falta control de chakra. Explico jiraiya. Un buen entrenamiento ayudaría. Comento el sanin.

Entrenamiento. Naruto lo vio. Seguirás insistiendo con eso verdad. Naruto estaba harto de escuchar sobre entrenar con jiraiya porque sabía que las intenciones de este eran contarle historias de sus padres mientras entrenaban.

Lo hare. Dijo el peliblanco decidido. No hay nada que me distraiga de mi objetivo. Comento.

Hoy baños termales mixtos en promoción. Dijo una joven a la distancia.

Naruto noto que jiraiya se había desplazado a una velocidad tal que imito al Hiraishin no jutsu para llegar a ese complejo de onse.

El hombre mayor entro al complejo y por lo que parecía se quedaría ahí el resto del día.

Cosa que a naruto le molestaba.

Saco una de las fotos de tsunade que estaban en posesión de jiraiya según sabia esta foto era de antes de su nacimiento, pero tsunade puede cambiar su edad a voluntad lo que la hace difícil de identificar.

Naruto necesitaba encontrarla y convencerla u obligarla a acompañarlo a la aldea de la hoja, cualquiera de las dos opciones le parecían correctas.

Mientras caminaba por la aldea noto que una persona lo seguía, esta persona no era un ninja o alguien con entrenamiento, era un civil intentando seguirlo.

No sería sorprendente si un civil lo siguiera buscando a tsunade por lo que se había enterado esa mujer les debía mucho a todos los países.

Naruto desapareció en un destello y apareció tras su perseguidor.

Sabes puedo congelar a una persona desde adentro. Naruto sujeto una de sus cuchillas. O hervirla desde fuera. Hizo brillar la otra. Dime quien eres y si no me gusta saber quién eres te dejare escoger como morir. Le comento.

El hombre mayor estaba algo asustado, pero al ver a naruto se calmó.

En verdad eres su viva imagen. Dijo el hombre, antes de aclarase la garganta. Me disculpo por estarle siguiendo naruto-san, pero era necesario encontrarnos por estos métodos. Comento. Me llamo Koretatsu y soy o bueno fui amigo de su padre y de su abuelo. Comento.

Hasta ahora no me gusta lo que escucho. Naruto se acercó mas al hombre.

Déjame explicarte. Comento. Soy o fui parte del grupo de coordinación de la empresa Namikaze de correos. Comento el hombre. El negocio que inicio su ancestro y siguió su señor abuelo y padre, el negocio que es legítimamente suyo y que ha estado siendo malversado y actualmente dirigido por un hombre sin escrúpulos que le está robando dinero y afectando la reputación de su clan. Comento.

A naruto no le importaba la reputación de su clan, pero la parte que llamo su atención fue la de que alguien estaba aprovechándose de lo que era suyo por derecho, naruto no permitiría que nadie se aprovechara del nunca más.

Te escucho. Naruto guardo sus cuchillas, pero aun mantuvo sus cadenas en sus antebrazos listas para usarlas.

Hace unos años a la muerte de su señor padre yo en persona revise con el tercer hokage la situación de su herencia y el me comento que hasta que no fuera chunin o se casara pudiera acceder a ella y que me dejaba a cargo de la empresa hasta que usted estuviera listo. comento.

Pero. Naruto lo vio curioso en su experiencia todo lo que hacía Hiruzen era una mierda inservible.

Unos meses después una carta llego la cual estaba firmada por los consejeros del hokage y una firma suya. Comento inquisitivo el hombre.

Naruto entendió él debía haber sido un bebe de unos meses era imposible que firmara un documento.

Prosigue. Dijo naruto.

La carta nombraba a un amigo del consejero civil danzo shimura como el nuevo encargado de dirigir la empresa de su familia, dando trato preferencial a todos los trasportes rumbo a konoha y evitando hacer negocios con otros contratistas. Comento. Esto enriqueció al hombre y a sus amigos, pero causo una situación de baja de salarios a nuestros trabajadores y también mucha carga de trabajo además de despidos o degradaciones por parte de este hombre. Comento.

Naruto lo vio.

¿Quién es este hombre? Le cuestiono.

Ikori Utoharete. Comento Koretatsu. Es gran amigo de danzo shimura, Hokaru y koharu del consejo civil de konoha, cuando me enteré que usted ya era mayor de edad, supuse que. Naruto lo interrumpió.

Supusiste que era necesario que supiera esta información, para así organizar algún tipo de plan en conjunto, con el fin de quitar del poder a Ikori y de paso molestar a los idiotas del consejo de konoha más de lo que debería por hacer tratos a mis espaldas. Comento naruto.

El hombre asintió.

Porque debería hacerlo. Le cuestiono naruto. Porque debería confiar en ti en primer lugar, eres solo un extraño que me seguía. Naruto lo vio fijamente, él podía leer a las personas sabía si le mintiera al hablar.

Yo trabajé para su señor abuelo, conocí a su señor padre, vi florecer al negocio, vi a muchos hombres felices en sus empleos y las familias de ellos felices. Dijo el hombre. Vi como esto se arruinaba por la ambición de unos pocos, vi a quienes quiero perderlo todo y vi lo que amo podrirse lentamente. Comento. No por honor o en la memoria de sus señor abuelo o padre, no en el nombre de su clan. El hombre se inclinó frente a naruto. Le pido como hombre que por favor vuelva a poner todo en orden que salve el legado de su familia, que ayude a los que lo necesitan y que restaure el orden en su herencia. Le pidió.

Naruto lo pensó y se dio media vuelta.

Koretatsu se sintió triste pensó que había fallado.

Necesito toda información que me puedas dar. Dijo naruto. Todos los contratos, los documentos, recibos y toda información para probar que lo que me dices es verdad. Le dijo naruto. Porque el daimio me dijo que me debía una y créeme. Naruto lo volteo a ver. Si alguien se atreve a meterse con lo que es mío. Naruto parecía decidido. Le hare sufrir.

Koretatsu le dio otra reverencia.

Gracias, muchas gracias. comento.

/en konoha/

Sasuke había estado despierto por unos pocos minutos, pero fue vuelto a dormir después de iniciar a quejarse por las yagas que le estaban saliendo en la región abdominal debido al veneno en su sistema.

Tenten y akira quienes lo cuidaban en estos momentos.

No podían dejar de preocuparse.

Akira deseaba que naruto volviera a salvo y con la nueva hokage para salvar a su hermano adoptivo.

Pero tenten deseaba que naruto regresara para salvar a su enamoramiento.

Si era difícil de admitirlo, tenten la maestra de armas y una de las mejores kunoichis de la aldea estaba enamorada como cualquier fangirl de sasuke uchiha.

Pero lo que la diferenciaba de todas ellas inclusive de la gritona de sakura compañera de equipo de sasuke y de la molesta ino.

Era que tenten en verdad conocía al uchiha, tenten conocía a sasuke desde que el inicio a ir a la tienda de armas de su madre en búsqueda de suministros, con el tiempo tenten y sasuke iniciaron a entrenar a escondidas y después de la masacre del clan uchiha en la academia por estar en grados diferentes se distanciaron.

Pero desde hace unos meses los dos habían reiniciado su amistad infantil y a veces parecía otra cosa, era idea de tenten, pero a veces sorprendía a sasuke mirándola fijamente y actuando diferente con ella, el actuaba más abierto.

Tenten pensaba estas cosas.

Era el hecho de que los dos sin palabras supieran como el otro actuaba.

Que era esa conexión.

Akira por su parte no se debatía tanto como tenten, ella ya sabía a quién amaba y sabía que debía decírselo pronto verlo inconsciente, sabiendo que estuvo a poco de perderlo por su estúpida motivación de luchar sin sentido, la hizo darse cuenta de varias cosas.

Que tenía un gusto raro por los hombres, que sin duda su vida nunca sería normal al lado de quien le gusta y que sin importar que ella quería estar ahí siempre a su lado, aun en las victorias o en los hospitales.

Estas líneas de pensamiento fueron interrumpidas.

Cuando una persona no deseada entro a la habitación de sasuke.

Habiendo burlado a seguridad ajetreada que aun rondaba el hospital y ante la mirada de las dos kunoichis.

Sakura harumo había entrado al cuarto de sasuke.

Sasuke-kun ya vine. Dijo sakura con entusiasmo mientras tomaba asiento desplazando a tenten, poniendo en la mesa donde estaban las medicinas de sasuke, una gran sesta con unas extrañas bolas negras y unas fotos, de sasuke y ella recortadas claro estaba. Te traje unas bolas de alimento para que mantengas tu fuerza. Dijo sakura mientras tomaba una. Vamos come. Se la acerco a la boca.

Que estás haciendo. Le dijo tenten molesta. No vez que no puede comer algo sólido no ha podido desde hace una semana. Le dijo molesta la castaña de pompones en el cabello.

Tú no sabes a mi sasuke-kun le encantan estas bolas de alimento. Siempre se las dejo en su casa y siempre se las come. Dijo con entusiasmo la pelirosa.

Akira las vio.

Un momento. Akira tomo una y le dio un mordisco, acto seguido su rostro se puso azul escupió lo que comió. Esto es lo que usa naruto para matar ratas y plagas en el bosque sasuke siempre se los da porque dice que son un veneno letal. Dijo akira.

No es cierto. Le dijo sakura. Mientes sasuke-kun ama lo que le cocino. Dijo en negación la pelirosa.

Siquiera lo probaste. Dijo tenten viendo esas cosas que más que alimento parecían piezas de un arma.

Claro que las probé. Dijo sakura, aunque la verdad solo cocinaba con amor y estaba segura que su amor sabía bien.

Come. Le dijo akira y le paso una de las bolas de alimento.

Sakura dio un morisco.

Imito a akira y escupió lo que comió.

Eso no prueba nada. Dijo sakura. Vamos sasuke kunn, diles a quien amas. Dijo sakura.

El joven uchiha se inició a despertar por el ruido.

Ten ten. Comento sasuke.

Akira abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

Tenten se puso demasiado roja.

Y sakura quería gritar.

¿Qué? Grito dolida y llorando sakura antes de dejar el lugar.

Agua. Pido sasuke.

Aaa se refería que si le podías dar agua. Dijo akira entendiendo que desde la posición de sasuke solo tenten estaba a la vista.

o. tenten no sabía cómo sentirse, si triste porque sasuke no le dijo que la amaba o aliviada de no ser correspondida por el uchiha. Aquí tienes. Le paso un vaso de agua.

Sasuke le dio unos pequeños sorbos.

Gracias. dijo sasuke y vio a tenten. Te aprecio mucho. Comento antes de volver a caer noqueado por el sedante.

Akira vio como tenten estaba muy roja.

Así se veía ella cuando naruto le hablaba.

/en onse no kuni/

Naruto no tardo en encontrar a jiraiya al parecer los baños mixtos había atraído la atención de un solo publico el masculino por lo que jiraiya abandono el barco apenas tuvo oportunidad.

Ahora los dos seguían su camino en búsqueda de tsunade en los casinos.

Naruto olfateo el aire.

Había algo en él.

O mejor dicho no había algo en él, de todas las personas que lo rodeaban era consciente de su calor, pero una de esas personas no emitía aroma.

Solo había alguien que no emitía aroma.

Este alguien se alejaba de la zona de casinos.

/mientras tanto en un bar/

Hace solo unos minutos Tsunade y Shizune junto con tonton se habían reunido con orochimaru y kabuto.

El sanin de la serpiente le pidió a la sanin de la babosa que le sanara los brazos y a cambio le devolvería a su hermano y a su pareja muerta.

Tsunade no sabía que pensar a ciencia cierta por las palabras de orochimaru.

Por eso usaba el sake para ayudarle a decidir cómo actuar.

Donde te metiste mocoso. Le grito jiraiya a naruto una vez se adentraron al mismo bar que tsunade.

Por ahí. Comento naruto.

Claro no olvides nuestro objetivo. Dijo jiraiya mientras volteaba y de enfrente se encontraba con tsunade.

La rubia y el peliblanco se vieron y se señalaron.

Heee! Gritaron al mismo tiempo.

/en konoha/

Si algo estaba pasando por la mente de kurotsuchi en este momento era lo raro que el mundo la trataba.

Ella era la nieta del tsuchikage poseedora de los elementos lava, cal, agua, tierra y fuego.

Además, que su abuelo le había entrenado arduamente para que aprendiera el elemento polvo.

Cosa que fue difícil, pero a su corta edad de 16 años podía decir que era una de las mejores chunin casi jounnin de su aldea natal.

Durante su vida los días pasaban con cierta monotonía, entrenar, misiones, dormir, entrenar, misiones y dormir, durante muchos y muchos años; pero cuando una de sus misiones fallo, en verdad no pensó que ese rubio fuera una verdadera amenaza, en su primera batalla se dio cuenta que tan fuerte y amenazante podía ser, ver la bestia que podía convertirse y la amenaza al poder de todo el mundo.

Pero también pudo notar que el rubio era una persona diferente, capaz de una gran lealtad para quienes cuida, un gran deseo de supervivencia y un instinto de combate que lo hacía seguir adelante aun con tácticas suicidas.

Ella estaba comprometida con él.

Era una realidad, que su vida su destino ya había sido unido, una unión sin sentimientos hecha como una excusa para salvar su vida de último momento.

No sabía que depararía el destino o si el rubio la amaría o ella a él.

Pero tal vez estaba dispuesta a arriesgarse y ver que le traería el destino.

/en onse/

La conversación se tornó incomoda con forme los dos sanins se ponían al corriente y fue aún más incómoda cuando Jiraiya le dijo a tsunade que ella debía ser la próxima hokage.

Tsunade se burló de la idea y estaba dispuesta a irse sin pagar la cuenta.

Jiraiya la intento convencer.

Pero los dos sacaron un tema fuera del bar, la muerte del hermano de tsunade y su novio, los cuales tenían el sueño de ser hokage y murieron por ese sueño.

Naruto quien tuvo que pagar los tragos de los sanins y la comida.

Vio esto con paciencia.

Hasta que tsunade ya harta se disponía a irse.

Hizo aparecer sus cuchillas y desenrollo las cadenas de sus manos.

El giro un poco.

Kori: Tsurara ame no jutsu. naruto giro sus cadenas en múltiples direcciones lanzando por todos lados sus filosos carámbanos de hielo.

Los cuales tsunade rompió.

Bueno ya lo hicimos a las buenas. Naruto vio a tsunade. Me importa una mierda que seas la próxima hokage, me importa una mierda tus traumas y me importa un más una mierda que seas una anciana apostadora compulsiva y cobarde. Naruto sujeto sus cuchillas y la señalo. Pero hay algo que sé que eres, eres la princesa de las babosas, el mejor ninja médico del mundo de momento, me dijeron que solo tú puedes salvar a mi amigo y yo me asegurare de ello, así que te llevare conmigo a la aldea de la hoja así sea congelada. Naruto se puso en posición de pelea.

Ja, niño en verdad crees poder vencerme. Dijo tsunade mientras alzaba su brazo y juntaba sus dedos. Puedo vencerte con un solo dedo. Dijo la mujer mayor.

Inténtalo anciana. Naruto se disponía a correr.

Naruto esta no es la respuesta. Le dijo jiraiya. El dialogo lo es. Comento.

¿Cuándo el dialogo ha servido en mi vida? Le cuestiono naruto.

Jiraiya no respondió.

Vamos. Naruto rodeo a jiraiya y se lanzó contra tsunade.

Esta con una velocidad asombrosa se puso frente a naruto dispuesta a golpearlo.

Un destello blanco la cegó por unos segundos.

Antes de girarse para esquivar una de las cuchillas que fueron lanzadas desde su espalda.

Tsunade giro dispuesta a golpear al peliblanco con mechones rojos y amarillos.

Pero un nuevo destello la cegó lo suficiente para que naruto le diera un golpe en la espalda.

Golpe que tsunade esquivo para intentar golpear de nuevo a naruto.

Este desapareció en otro destello y apareció sobre un poste.

Entiendo. Dijo jiraiya mientras tomaba una de los carámbanos. El niño marco el sello en sus espadas y cada vez que lanza un proyectil este se lleva una copia del sello asiendo así que él no tenga que cargar con la misma cantidad de kunais que minato. Pensó jiraiya.

Viendo como naruto toreaba a tsunade subiéndose en su espalda esquivando sus golpes y sacándola de equilibrio.

En un movimiento naruto se puso a correr en cuatro en el piso para luego envestir a tsunade.

Lo que esta no noto fue que naruto había soltado sus cuchillas y sus cadenas.

Naruto entonces de un salto impulsado con chakra jalo sus cadenas y estas se envolvieron en los pies de tsunade.

Frenesí de zorro. Naruto llamo sus cuchillas a sus manos y estas envolvieron a tsunade mientras naruto se elevaba en los aires con ella enredada en las cadenas tras de él.

Cuando naruto giro para descender pateo a tsunade en el estómago.

Y la hizo estrellarse contra un puesto de alimentos.

Naruto apenas pudo aterrizar porque en un despliegue de velocidad impresionante tsunade le dio un golpe con tal fuerza en la cabeza que esta exploto.

Naruto! Grito jiraiya.

Pero la cabeza en el piso era hielo sólido.

Y el cuerpo sin cabeza sujeto a tsunade en un abrazo helado.

Kori keimusho no jutsu. naruto descendió y clavo sus dos cuchillas en el piso haciendo que una línea de hielo directa tocara al clon de hielo sin cabeza y creara una prisión de hielo permafrost sobre tsunade.

Tsunade intentaba moverse, pero este hielo era demasiado, no podía mantener el movimiento de sus células gastaba demasiado chakra solo para mantener su apariencia y fuerza este hielo ralentizaba todo.

Hielo permafrost, según lo que dicen en la biblioteca es el hielo que nunca se ha derretido ni aun en mil años está en lo más recóndito del norte helado pasando las tierras muertas y el archipiélago de los dientes de dragón, difícil de hacer aún más de mantener. Naruto vio a tsunade. Ahora te llevaremos a konoha. No lo permitiré.

Shizune lanzo varios senbons envenenados contra naruto este solo alzo sus antebrazos y dejo que los senbons golpearan su piel.

Desde que desperté me di cuenta. Los sebons cayeron al piso sin haber perforado la piel de naruto. Que mis cadenas enfrían mi piel hasta hacerla casi hielo, por eso el metal no los puede atravesar con facilidad. Naruto vio a shizune. No sé quién seas, no se aquí te dediques. Sus chillas pasaron de un azul y rodeadas de hielo a un rojo brillante y anaranjado cegador. Pero si intentas evitar que me lleve a tsunade para salvar la vida de muchas personas en la aldea de la hoja. Naruto lanzo su cuchilla al poste donde shizune se refugiaba.

El poste se inició a fundir por el calor delas cuchillas.

Shizune lo esquivo por poco.

Te hare al carbón. Comento naruto.

Naruto esta no es la forma. Dijo Jiraiya. Esta no es para nada la forma en la que actuaría tu padre, que el tercer Hokage no te enseño nada de la voluntad de fuego. le dijo jiraiya muy molesto.

La voluntad de fuego. naruto vio a jiraiya. No me vengas con esa mierda. naruto por un momento sintió miedo cuando la mirada de jiriaya paso a una de ira.

La voluntad de fuego es lo que los ninjas de konoha mas defendemos. Le dijo jiraiya.

Pues entonces dime ¿Quién no la tienen aquí? le cuestiono el rubio señalándose. yo quien está haciendo todo lo posible para salvar a sasuke y quien sabe que más. O ella que abandono la aldea y se niega a volver como la cobarde que es. Le cuestiono.

No es una cobarde. Le dijo jiraiya molesto.

Lo es, quien no enfrenta sus miedos es un cobarde, quien no sigue adelante aun con todos los males es un cobarde. Le dijo naruto. La llevare a konoha así sea como una escultura de hielo, si quieres detenerme. Naruto hizo que sus dos cuchillas crecieran brillaran rojo. Estate en guardia. Le gruño.

Jiraiya no dudo este era el momento de calmar a naruto.

El sabio de los sapos dio un salto y a una gran velocidad estuvo frente al hijo de minato, de un solo movimiento lanzo a naruto contra un edificio producto de un poderoso rodillazo a su estómago.

El rubio se estrelló con fuerza y reacciono con gran velocidad para bloquear un golpe de jiraiya con sus cuchillas.

Naruto desapareció.

Jiriaya vio que pocos trozos de hielo todavía estaban en el lugar, intento adivinar por cual naruto aparecería.

Lo descubrió cuando naruto apareció en cuatro pegados en una pared y lanzo una de sus cuchillas contra Jiriaya.

El peliblanco pudo bloqueo la cuchilla y la desvió para clavarla en el piso.

Jiraiya esperaba que naruto se lanzara o lanzara otra cuchilla para atacar.

Pero para sus sorpresas naruto sonrió.

Onse. Magma. La cadena de la cuchilla que se clavó en el piso recibió una extraña energía roja.

El piso a los pies de jiraiya se volvió roca fundida candente.

Dejando al sanin parado en la única porción del piso que no se había vuelto de color naranja y burbujeante.

Muchos civiles se espantaron y muchos locales se vieron dañados.

Kori. Naruto inhalo e inflo sus no jutsu. naruto exhalo una gran cantidad de aire a presión helado.

Jiraiya entendía que había caído en una trampa.

Pero no se daría por vencido.

Ninpon Hari jizo. Jiraiya fue cubierto por una gran cantidad de espinas blancas que lo protegieron del aire frio, así como del efecto que este causo con el magma una gran nube de vapor toxico.

Naruto gruño no podía ver era por eso que nunca usaba magma y un jutsu kori juntos.

Ninpon hari jigoku. El pelo salió disparado contra naruto.

Mierda. el rubio rompió la cadena con sus cuchillas y pensó, desaparecer no sería una opción ese era un ataque en área perfecto, no había punto a donde él no se fuera que no lo alcanzara.

Naruto entonces alzo su cuchilla y la puso frente a el para minimizar cualquier daño.

La mayoría de las espinas de hielo letales fueron bloqueadas, no así las no letales que dañaron la ropa y le causaron varios cortes en la piel a naruto.

Una vez el ataque a cabo el rubio se dejó caer al piso.

Mientras sus heridas sanaban lentamente, aun el Kyubi estaba cansado, por lo que usar su chakra no sería posible.

Jiraiya se impulsó contra naruto con un rasengan en mano.

Y golpeo al rubio en el estómago.

Naruto se estrelló contra el edificio.

Jiraiya veía al niño frente a él.

Naruto le escupió su sangre.

¿terminaste? Le cuestiono el rubio.

¿yo? Le cuestiono Jiraiya molesto. Viste lo que hiciste. Señalo la calle tras de él y a los edificios.

Si. dijo naruto. Lo vi, también vi que la rubia pechugona se liberó he intenta escapar. Dijo naruto mientras se ponía de pie. Si ya acabaste de buscar una pelea sin sentido. Naruto apenas se ponía mantener erguido, el dolor en su estómago era grande. La llevare a la aldea. Naruto inicio a caminar.

Naruto, tenemos que hablar. Dijo jiriaya más molesto. No está bien que. Iba a seguir.

Naruto escupió sangre en el piso y lo volteo a ver.

No está bien que, destruir un lugar que se basa en prostitución, alcohol y juegos de azar. Naruto se irguió. O hacer todo para salvar a nuestros seres queridos. Le dijo naruto. Crees que no entiendo la voluntad de fuego, pero dime una cosa, ¿la voluntad de fuego se aplica a mí?

Jiraiya no entendía porque preguntaba eso, además de esa mirada de condición en el rostro de naruto.

Claro que se aplica a ti, eres parte de la aldea, eres el hijo del cuarto hokage. Dijo jiraiya.

Cosa que hizo a naruto reí y escupir una última vez.

Veo que solo eres un idiota más. Naruto se giró. Si interfieres en que la lleve a la aldea no me importara morir, pero la llevare así te tenga que llevar primero al infierno. Siguió caminado.

Naruto no la puedes obligar a ir. Le dijo jiraiya. No es algo que el tercero o tu padre haría! Le grito.

Yo no soy ellos! Le grito naruto tan fuerte y con tanta emoción que a su alrededor se formaron cristales de hielo. ¿Qué es lo que no entiendes? Le gruño molesto. Yo solo. Naruto inicio a llorar. Solo soy un niño, no soy un guerrero, no soy el zorro de las nueve colas, no soy un asesino, no soy un líder, no soy un novio político. Naruto solo inicio a llorar. No soy mi padre nunca lo seré, yo solo. Naruto suspiro. Solo quiero volver a casa, quiero volver y encerrarme en mi cueva protegido del mundo y sabiendo que todos están bien. Naruto se limpió las lágrimas. Pero no, mi mejor amigo está muriendo lentamente, perdí la mitad de mi casa en la batalla, ahí mínimo una docena de planes políticos en mi contra y no he podido hacerme a la idea de que crecí, que dejé de ser un niño por una batalla que nunca quise luchar. Dijo naruto. Odio las batallas la detesto, detesto tener que ser el arma de la aldea, detesto no poder ser yo porque siempre se preguntan que me pasa. Naruto suspiro. Y tu un familiar, tu una persona que me debería apoyar, que me debería preguntar cómo me siento, quien debería decir he chico tranquilo yo te apoyo. Naruto se rio al intentar imitar la voz de jiriaya. No lo haces, me comparas con mi padre, me intentas decir lo mucho que mi madre que nunca conocí alguien que solo son palabras para mi me quiso y quieres que siga las ideas del viejo idiota que toda mi vida quiso controlar. Naruto indalo fuertemente. ¡YO NO QUISE SER NINJA! Le grito. Nunca quise ser un ninja, pero él me obligo a ir, me amenazo y me soborno para defender a la aldea, no le tengo respeto por mi puedo estar al borde de la muerte sin una oportunidad más haya que tomar su mano y confiar en él. naruto vio a jiraiya. Y no lo haría preferiría morir a volver a escuchar de él. naruto gruño. yo solo quiero ir a casa. Termino de hablar.

Y temblaba.

Jiraiya no sabía que decir, el veterano ninja, por primera vez inicio a ver algo que era verdad.

Naruto peleaba por pelear, decía que había encontrado un motivo para pelear, pero aun así parecía que lo había adquirido con el tiempo y esa en verdad no era su motivación, era cierto, naruto tenía que ser un ninja ese era su destino, desde niño siempre fue su destino.

Pero nunca pensó que eso no era lo que el niño quería.

Y él nunca pensó que el niño era eso, un niño si tenía catorce años y un cuerpo de joven adulto.

Había visto a naruto matar, pero era porque el niño fue criado por animales, él debía tener un concepto diferente del asesinato, algo de depredador y presa, el niño debía entender un concepto diferente de seguridad si prefería estar encerrado en una cueva a estar rodeado de niños y el niño debía tener cuantos más problemas, dudas e inseguridades que nunca le podía comentar a nadie porque no tenía a nadie que en verdad se las solucionara.

El niño no tenía familia, en quien confiar, ni nadie con quien hablar.

Si tenía conocidos, pero no es lo mismo una madre a la madre de un amigo.

Ni siquiera se había puesto a pensar que entendía el niño por amor.

Y aquí estaba el hablándole de la vida de un hombre que nunca conoció y obligándolo a seguir sus pasos, el amor de una persona que para él solo era un fantasma y la filosofía de una aldea que lo había orillado a vivir aislado en el bosque como un animal.

El niño tenía miedo de perder alguien.

Y por eso actuaba.

Naruto yo. Jiraiya no sabía cómo hablar.

Cuando esta mierda termine. Naruto vio con ira a Jiraiya. No te quiero ver nunca más entendido. Le dijo naruto.

Chico eso no. jiraiya intento dialogar con él.

Naruto lazo sus cadenas y las envolvió en tsunade y shizune.

No te preguntaba. Termino de hablar naruto.

Naruto siguió su camino y finalmente llego con tsunade

Naruto inhalo fuertemente.

Es hora de irnos. Sin más naruto sujeto sus cadenas.

No iré a ninguna parte contigo mocoso. Le dijo tsunade rompiendo el hielo, literalmente. No sé quién te crees que eres, pero yo tengo porque ir contigo. Le dijo tsunade.

Naruto suspiro no quería usar esta jugada.

Kushina uzumaki. Hablo naruto.

Tsunade vio al rubio.

¿Qué hay de ella? Le cuestiono.

Es mi madre. Dijo naruto con simpleza, para el kushina era solo una mujer pelirroja que vio en fotos y conoció por breves momentos en su mente antes de tener que luchar contra el maldito monstruo que le dejo en el estómago.

Tsunade vio al rubio, algo no concordaba.

El hijo de kushina debería tener 14 años, no te creo mentiroso. Le dijo molesta, nadie le vería la cara de idiota con alguien que fue importante para ella.

Naruto saco una foto de su ropa y se la paso, era su credencial ninja.

Así me veía yo hace un mes antes del ataque de orochimaru a konoha. Le entrego la credencial.

Tsunade la tomo y era similar al joven frente a él.

Además, orochimaru él había comentado que un rubio molesto le había impedido completar su plan.

Vio el nombre.

Naruto. Comento tsunade recordando aun con los años de recuerdos nublados por el alcohol el momento que kushina le comento de su embarazo y le pidió que fuera madrina del niño.

Ella acepto pidiendo la fecha para llegar a asistir en su nacimiento.

Pero por diferentes motivos con cobradores no pudo llegar a tiempo y al final se enteró de la muerte de kushina y el sandaime aseguro que el cuidaría del niño.

Si tsunade. Comento naruto. Escucha sé que no es bueno atacar a alguien, pero también sé que es peor no respetar los deseos de una persona muerta. Naruto la vio fijamente. Sé que eres mi madrina y sé que serviste para una mierda como el pervertido de haya atrás. Señalo a Jiraiya.

Oye! Le grito el sanin molesto.

Pero escúchame. Naruto la vio. Solo te pediré un favor, el único que te pediré en mi vida, seas quien seas, te pido que me acompañes a la aldea de la hoja a salvar la vida de mi amigo, eso es todo, ve a la aldea salva a mi amigo y puedes volver a tu vida de auto compasión y autodestrucción bebiendo y apostando. Le dijo naruto.

Espera naruto eso no es para lo que vinimos. Le dijo Jiraiya.

No, pero será lo mejor. Naruto bostezo. Si estas dispuesta a ir mañana al amanecer apareceré para llevarte a konoha con Hiraishin no jutsu. le dijo naruto. Y te puedo traer a este mismo lugar cuando termines. Naruto la vio. Espero tu respuesta mañana. Naruto desapareció en un destello blanco.

Naruto. Jiraiya lo vio irse. Mocoso. Gruño molesto porque quien sabe dónde estaba.

Un momento.

Jiraiya lo pensó, naruto había dicho que llevaría tsunade a konoha con el Hiraishin, ese todo el tiempo había sido su plan por eso la obsesión con sujetarla con sus cuchillas.

Eso significa que todo este tiempo naruto había esperado dejarlo atrás apenas tuviera a tsunade para captura.

Ese mocoso.

Lo estaba usando.

/con naruto/

Desde lejos naruto podía ver el intercambio de palabras entre los sannin.

Naruto estaba sentado sobre una estructura que no podía identificar.

Mi pequeño. Naruto abrió los ojos y saco sus cuchillas.

Volteo a todos lados.

¿Quién le había hablado? Se cuestionó viendo en todas direcciones.

Odio a los fantasmas. Naruto se puso de cabeza para esperar, iba a ser una noche muy larga.

/en otro lugar del mundo/

Un grupo de seres semejantes a humanos a su vez diferentes por partes de gato en lugares de su cuerpo estaban aterrados.

De pronto su lugar seguro.

Fue afectado.

Por estas nueve presencias.

¿Qué le sucedió a nuestro ejército? Cuestiono una mujer grande, con una armadura azul y dorada, sus piernas y cola eran de tigre, así como las orejas y ojos.

Todos los presentes se veían confusos y con miedo.

No es que no quisieran enfrentarlos.

Lo hicieron.

Pero apenas intentarlo.

Fueron aplastados por una mujer tortuga tan grande como una montaña.

No se aquel se refiere o quiénes son. Dojo un anciano con orejas de gato, con una larga barba y cabello blanco.

Mi ejército, ¿no sabes quién soy yo? Le cuestiono furiosa la mujer tigre.

Tranquila hermana. Dijo un hombre insecto. Hemos estado fuera de este mundo por mucho tiempo, es probable que no recuerden. Dijo juntando sus cuatro manos.

Nosotros somos sus líderes, los generales de los Yokai, somos los Kyubi no Hanyo. Comento.

El anciano los vio.

Lárguense no tienen nada que hacer aquí. les dijo desafiándolos.

Esto extraño a los nueve seres.

Sabes quienes somos. Le dijo la mujer tigre molesta.

Lo sé y sé que causaron, cuantos murieron por ustedes, el dolor que le causaron a nuestra raza y a todas las razas. El anciano alzo las manos. No nos llevaran con ustedes.

Acto seguido una gran luz deslumbro a los nueve seres.

Y en un parpadeo toda la aldea había desaparecido.

Es el sexto grupo que nos dice lo mismo hermana. Dijo un joven con alas de murciélago sobre la mujer tortuga.

Sigamos. Dijo la única que no parecía un monstruo entre ellos. Debemos encontrar las respuestas que necesitamos. Dijo comenzando a flotar.

Siendo seguida por los otros ocho.

En búsqueda de respuestas.

/en onse/

Tsunade y Jiriaya estaban borrachos tras ponerse al día sobre todo lo que había sucedido en el mundo y sobre el propósito de la misión de los ninjas de konoha.

Tsunade se burló ella hokage.

Eso nunca pasaría.

Pero aun así tras hablar con jiriaya y meditar las palabras de naruto ella había tomado una decisión.

Iré a konoha. Dijo tsunade sus meguillas sonrosadas por el alcohol.

¿Qué? Dijo jiraiya. Sin creerlo.

Ya dije. Comento. Sera mañana por la mañana. Dijo mientras le servía mas sake a jiraiya.

Que bien. El sabio de los sapos bebió el sake con gusto.

Pero primero tengo que hacer algo. Comento mientras se ponía de pie.

¿Qué? Cuestiono jiraiya antes de caer inocente pero no por el alcohol.

Matar a orochimaru. Dijo tsunade.

**Fin del capítulo 17, **

**Si les gusta bien y si no también.**

**Espero que les guste.**

**Dejen sus comentarios y lean mi perfil de .**

**Atentamente Irrealiti13 amo y señor de la irrealidad. **

**Hasta el próximo video.**


	18. Chapter 18

_**Irrealiti 13: para quienes se preguntaron por mi ausencia, estoy a tres meses de acabar la universidad. Poco tiempo.**_

_**Naruto. Haku, kurotsuchi, Akira, Hanabi, Tsume, Anko, Mikoto, Temari.**_

_**Sasuke. Ino, Tenten, neko**_

_**Gaara por karin.**_

_**Advertencia: lime, lemon.**_

**Capítulo 18: regreso a casa.**

/Konoha/ 7 am

Hanabi hyuga estaba despertando viendo por la ventana de su habitación, las zonas afectadas por la batalla de naruto y gaara habían sido todas las casas de la rama principal del clan hyuga.

Nadie sabía porque esos dos se habían lanzado contra el muro del complejo y luego lucharan rompiendo casa tras casa de la rama principal, incluso su casa había sido afectada, no sabía que había sido, pero suponía que el ahora gran trozo de hielo donde antes estaba un estanque de peses koi debía dar una pista de quien había luchado en el lugar.

Si naruto había sido quien había luchado en ese lugar.

Vio por su ventana y noto las marcas de garras que había como adorno de su pared.

En verdad que esos dos habían estado luchando sin mirar donde dañaban.

Si naruto era un salvaje.

Pero podía ser su salvaje.

Un animal.

El.

Hanabi negó con la cabeza, no debía pensar en eso.

No debía.

Pero el recuerdo de verlo desnudo mientras era trasportado al hospital, inundaron su joven mente, la charla les había sido dada por anko-sensei hacia unos meses y la mujer explico de dos formas, la forma tradicional que venía en los libros de texto y una forma más común leyendo un libro de pasta naranja para los tres genins a su cargo.

El resultado fue que hanabi descubriera dos cosas, su sensei era una pervertida y ella también.

Hanabi activo su byakugan no había nadie cerca.

Hanabi solo negó con la cabeza.

No lo volvería a hacer.

Naruto kun. Hanabi inicio a pasar sus manos por su cuerpo, mientras imaginaba que eran las manos del rubio adolecente. Mas. Sintió como las manos pasaban hasta que se acercaban a una zona muy sensible de su cuerpo.

Sin más se fue roja al baño.

/en onse no kuni/ 9:30 am/

Jiraiya el sanin estaba recuperándose del veneno de tsunade con ayuda de shizune, con un antídoto improvisado, al parecer tsunade también la había noqueado para ir a pelear, pero tonton, la despertó a tiempo.

Ni rastro de naruto.

El joven parecía no haber aparecido a la hora pactada.

Jiraiya esperaba que todo estuviera bien.

…

En los prados que rodeaban la cuidad de onse tsunade y orochimaru estaba reunidos para sanar los brazos de ese último.

Tsunade concentro su chakra en las palmas de sus manos, orochimaru sonrió mientras alzaba sus brazos putrefactos para sanar.

Pero un ataque con un escalpelo cubierto de chakra hizo que tsunade se alejara de orochimaru, el sannin de la serpiente volteo para ver a kabuto yakushi

Explícate. Le pido el sannin a su asistente.

Este sonrió listo para hablar.

Pero su cabeza fue cortada de un tajo.

Ante la mirada de orochimaru que gruño alejándose mientras kabuto aparecía a su lado algo conmocionado pero agradecido de poder a ser un shuning no jutsu para salvarse.

El arma que corto a kabuto se movió y regreso a la mano de su dueño.

Naruto quien desde lo alto de un poste de madera veía la batalla.

No sé qué sorprende más. Dijo naruto mientras saltaba a un lado de tsunade. El hecho de que seas un espía de Orochimaru. Señalo con su cuchilla a kabuto. O el hecho de que el Sandaime no se diera cuenta, viejo pervertido idiota. Dijo naruto suspirando.

Kabuto. Orochimaru le susurro aun esperando su explicación.

Tsunade estaba guiando corrientes anómalas de chakra seguramente con intenciones de matarlo. Le dijo el medinin.

Supongo que no quieres que utilice mi jutsu para traer a tus seres queridos. Le dijo orochimaru.

¿Cuál jutsu? le susurro naruto a tsunade.

Uno que me dijo que me devolvería a mi hermano y Dan una de mis parejas. Dijo la rubia iniciando a arrepentirse de su intento de asesinato.

Espera, ¿no estarás hablando del edo tensei? Cuestiono naruto a tsunade. Jiraiya me hablo de él, fue lo que uso para matar al tercero, pero requiere sacrificios humanos y vuelve a los resultados marionetas sin mente o sentimientos leales a quien los llamo. Le explico el rubio de pelos mixtos a la rubia.

Si tsunade en algún momento de su vida había sentido tanta ira como ahora no lo podía recordar, solo en este momento, tsunade podía sentir que en verdad deseaba romperle los huesos a orochimaru.

¿estás seguro? Le susurro tsunade con un tono neutro a naruto.

Este solo asintió.

Mientras que del lado de orochimaru el Sannin de la serpiente estaba molesto, en extremo molesto, furico contra el descendiente de Minato, no solo había destruido a Az su arma definitiva, no había evitado que su invasión fuera un éxito y ahora frustraba sus intentos de controlar a tsunade.

Yo te recuerdo. Dijo naruto señalando a orochimaru. Bueno recuerdo que te hice gemir de dolor y suplicar por piedad. Dijo naruto con los pocos fragmentos de memoria que tenia del día de los exámenes en el bosque de la muerte.

Orochimaru lo vio molesto.

Kabuto encárgate de él. dijo mientras el veía tsunade.

Como ordenes orochimaru-sama. El peliblanco corrió directo contra naruto con un escalpelo cubierto de chakra, confiado de su victoria rápida.

Naruto clavo su cuchilla en el piso delante de kabuto.

El peliblanco sonrió con superioridad por haber esquivado el ataque.

Solo para gritar de dolor mientras sus pies tenían quemaduras del tercer grao, debido al gran daño que tuvo al pisar lava fundida.

El peliblanco salto alejándose mientras su jutsu de regeneración lo sanaba.

Pero recibió un puñetazo de naruto que le rompió la mandíbula, le disloco el cráneo del cuello y le zafo varios huesos, mandándolo a volar frente a tsunade quien intentaba golpear a orochimaru, dejando grandes agujeros en las paredes del castillo donde luchaban.

Tsunade noto como kabuto hacia uso de un extraño jutsu de sanación que inicio a acomodar todos sus huesos y sanar sus quemaduras.

La verdad, no sé ni quien carajos eres. Dijo naruto viendo a kabuto. Solo estoy aquí para llevarme a la anciana pechugona a mi aldea, pero como te interpones. Naruto lanzo sus cuchillas contra kabuto. Te matare.

/en konoha/

Karin uzumaki, la portavoz temporal de su primo naruto, estaba en una situación que nunca se imaginó.

Nunca se imaginó que tendría que vivir en la residencia uzumaki, es decir cuando llego el lugar estaba lleno de telarañas que demostraban el abandono del lugar, posterior aseo se dio cuenta que este complejo de clan era más grande de lo que se había imaginado, pero tras esto la tormenta inicio, no fueron armas.

Sino movimientos políticos muy elaborados, venían de todos lados, principalmente del consejo civil de konoha, pero el consejo civil solo estaba siendo usado por unos pocos, los consejeros del hokage, además de algunas personas que solo se enfocaban en cosas que karin ni siquiera pensaba que naruto sabía que estaba a su control.

¿Cómo que ahora naruto era el dueño de tres cuartas partes del territorio de tierra que toca el gran puente de naruto? Cuestiono karin a un mensajero que había venido a cobrar impuestos de parte del daimio a naruto.

Varias de las empresas namikaze han estado comprando tierra para construir alrededor de los pocos muelles que aun conectan el gran puente de naruto con el país del fuego y la tierra de las olas, las compras están a nombre de naruto, por eso se les cobra impuestos. Dijo el mensajero.

Karin suspiro, si su primo no tuviera tanto dinero se preocuparía.

Ve al banco y pide que te paguen, ellos saben qué hacer. Dijo karin entregando un papel con las indicaciones.

El mensajero asintió.

Karin suspiro, que más tenía que aguantar.

Correo. Dijo otra persona llegando con muchos pergaminos y sobres con sellos de todo el mundo ninja.

Mierda. se quejó karin.

/en la cuidad se las aguas termales/

Jiriaya estaba siendo tratado por shizune mientras los dos corren en búsqueda de tsunade temiendo lo peor ambos ninjas de konoha estaban listos para la lucha.

No esperaron encontrarse el daño al castillo, menos que la mitad del mismo estuviera fundida por lava y la otra mitad estuviera hecha de hielo, ni los cráteres que indicaban la dirección por la que los enemigos escaparon.

El ruido de gruñidos de frustración les aviso de la dirección.

Cuidado! Jiraiya fue salvado por shizune cuando esta lo empujo para que los dos esquivaran un fluido rojo brillante que al tocar el suelo lo derrito y genero un agujero de magma.

Los dos alzaron la vista donde vieron a naruto, furiosos mientras gruñía como un animal salvaje, pero aun siendo humano.

¿quieres morirte de una vez? le grito molesto el rubio al peliblanco de lentes que no quería morir.

Kabuto estaba sonriendo.

¿Qué pasa no puedes matarme? Se burló el joven de lentes.

Quiero matarte por amor a la decencia. Dijo naruto.

Kabuto solo llevaba lentes, eso era lo único de ropa que había sobrevivido, este tipo era peor que matar a una cucaracha, lo aplastas, le cortas, lo quemas, lo congelas, lo hierves, lo mutilas y sigue fresco como una lechuga.

Su ropa cedió, pero no así este sujeto.

Como sea. Kabuto solo mostraba una máscara, sus reservas de chakra que eran amplias, ya estaban casi vacías, nunca antes había tenido que sanar de tantas lesiones diferentes en tampoco tiempo.

Sabes qué. Naruto alzo las manos y luego lanzo las cadenas de sus manos.

Atrapando a kabuto.

No he probado cortarte la cabeza. Naruto se en carrero para de un tajo decapitar a kabuto.

Pero el peliblanco fue salvado por jiriaya.

¿Qué mierda? naruto vio molesto a jiraiya.

Naruto no debes atacar a ninjas de konoha. Le dijo Jiraiya molesto.

¡Es espía de orochimaru idiota! Le grito el rubio.

Los ojos de jiraiya se abrieron en shock volteo para luchar, pero kabuto tenía a shizune como rehén.

Un movimiento y morirá. Dijo el peliblanco.

Jiraiya maldecía su error.

Kori. Naruto alzo las manos y las junto para formar un triángulo y en él una luz blanquecina. Kori: zerorei. Naruto mantenía a luz apuntando a shizune.

Jiraiya tacleo a naruto haciendo que era rayo se desviara.

¿Qué te sucede? Le reclamo jiriaya al joven rubio. no puedes matar a un compañero de konoha. El sannin estaba molesto.

Naruto lo vio y le clavo un kunai en el hombro.

Mocoso. El peliblanco estaba aun con los efectos secundarios del veneno de tsunade.

No te interpongas. Naruto simplemente lo vio.

Kabuto todavía tenía a shizune.

No sabía que eras tan desalmado naruto. Dijo kabuto sonriendo.

No la conozco, no me interesa su vida, si una vida debe sacrificarse para salvar a quienes quiero. Naruto volvió a poner sus manos juntas. Me parece justo. Ahora fue el turno del rubio de sentir dolor.

Porque jiraiya lo golpeo con un rasengan pequeño y lo lanzo contra una roca.

El sanin no quería hacer eso, pero era necesario.

Bueno, gracias idiota. Dijo naruto desde la roca, arruinaste el plan para que sobreviviera. Se quejó el rubio.

¿Qué? dijo el sanin.

¿Qué? Dudo kabuto, antes de recibir varios senbon a rápida velocidad en su cuerpo a quemarropa por parte de shizune.

Quien luego lo golpeo y lo dejo inconsciente.

¿estás bien naruto? Le cuestiono shizune corriendo a ayudarlo.

Naruto le golpeo la mano y la alejo.

No necesito la ayuda de una traidora. Naruto se puso de pie adolorido. Es la última vez que ayudo a una mujer de rehén. Naruto ahora estaba lento, el maldito sabio sapo había roto unas costillas y dañado su columna vertebral, gracias a kami por el chakra del kyubi, pero lo malo era que en estos momentos era lento.

¿Qué? Volvió a preguntar jiraiya sin comprender.

Naruto suspiro. Lo que hicimos baka-hentai, fue que shizune tenía las senbons apuntando a kabuto, yo hice un gesto para que entendiera que las usara, mantenía mi rayo cero para así controlar su velocidad y hacer que mientras kabuto estaba aturdido. Naruto camino rumbo al peliblanco para acabar el trabajo. Lo golpeara, shizune tendría tiempo suficiente de salvarse, pero tu tenías que entrometerte en mis planes. Naruto vio que kabuto ya no estaba. Grandioso. Naruto gruño molesto. Donde está la vieja. Naruto busco a tsunade por el lugar.

Jiraiya no lo creía, el debió haberlo visto, ahora con tiempo noto el momento que naruto se tocó la mano señalando el mismo lugar donde shizune tenía sus senbon y esta asentía.

Los dos estaba actuando y el ataco sin saberlo.

Naruto yo. Jiraiya se iba a disculpar.

Pero un orochimaru volador no identificado hizo que las cosas cambiaran.

El sanin de piel blanca fue lanzado contra una roca, quien lo lanzo fue una rubia molesta si identificada.

Los tres sanins reunidos.

Kabuto, mata a tsunade. Dijo orochimaru.

El peliblanco salió del piso ahora con un pantalón y con una kunai envenenada contra el cuello de tsunade.

La rubia espero recibir el golpe.

Un destello blanco la salvo, naruto ahora con la mano alzada, con sangre saliendo de su boca y la mano atravesada por un kunai, vio a kabuto.

Esto es personal. Naruto entonces clavo sus dedos rojos brillantes en la piel de kabuto.

Ahhh! el ninja medico se alejó de dolor.

Naruto cayó al piso sangrando por la boca.

Mierda esto es a lo que el pervertido se refería con efectos secundarios si no haces el Hiraishin bien. Naruto podía sentir que sus pulmones eran más un batido que pulmones.

Tsunade por su parte estaba paralizada del miedo al ver la sangre salir de naruto.

Claro, ni una ayudita, vieja inútil. Naruto se quejó.

Tsunade alzo la vista molesta.

No eres más que una estúpida que le teme a la sangre, sigue llorando, eso traerá paz a tus muertos, sigue temiendo ayudar a quienes buscan tu ayuda para salvar, sabes que tengo los pulmones hechos mierda y no sé cómo estoy hablando aun cuando casi no respiro, así que solo me voy a desmayar un rato. Naruto se dejó caer al piso inconsciente.

Jiraiya no podía evitar sentirse culpable, si él no hubiera herido a naruto, el rubio estaría bien ayudando a tsunade, no en el piso sangrando por la boca y la nariz.

Shizune. Grito tsunade.

Kabuto. Grito orochimaru.

Mierda. grito jiraiya.

Todo paso muy rápido.

De un momento a otro.

Tsunade, jiraiya y orochimaru con ayuda de kabuto, estaban haciendo sellos de mano.

Kuchiyone no jutsu.

Las tres nubes de humo se alzaron en el cielo.

En la pradera poco a poco las siluetas de tres seres colosales surgieron.

Una era una serpiente con una cresta cual corona, tenía las escamas de su parte inferior negras, mientras que las escamas superiores eran moradas.

Otro era un gigantesco sapo rojo, con cicatrices en su piel, una yunta azul con blanco y una espada en su espalda, así como una pipa en su boca.

El tercer ser era una babosa gigante blanca con líneas verdes.

Tsunade-sama. Dijo la babosa.

Orochimaru que significa esto, exijo 100 sacrificios por esto. le grito la serpiente gigante.

Que tierna reunión organizaste jiraiya. Dijo el sapo gigante.

/en suna/

Los monjes del desierto de suna estaban sorprendidos, cuando estos ocho seres llegaron a masacrarlos.

Querían una explicación y la obtuvieron.

Una que no les gusto.

Hace mil años, ustedes fueron vencidos por el rikudo sennin sellados y sus ejércitos exterminados, desde entonces los humanos y los yokais se han distanciado. Esas fueron las palabras del ultimo monje antes de morir.

Los ocho se alejaron.

Tenían que decirle esto a su hermana menor.

/en la cuidad de las aguas termales/

La batalla de los colosos y sus invocadores sería algo que recordar sino estuvieran solos luchando sin sentido en las ruinas del castillo.

Ahora tras luchar en un pantano improvisado por jiraiya, que tsunade golpeara a orochimaru en la cara, que manda mudara de piel después de un ataque de aceite y fuego y que los tres sanin intercambiaran palabras y juramentos homicidas, las cosas se calmaron.

O bueno.

Dejaron escapar a orochimaru y a kabuto.

Tsunade se acercó a shizune, el rubio parecía estar más estable, ya no tenía un mar de sangre saliendo de su boca, seguro eso era buena señal.

Y si lo fue.

Naruto despertó unas horas después donde le contaron lo sucedido en la batalla y que tsunade admitía que no había actuado bien y que era tiempo de volver a casa.

Bueno que bien nos tomara tres días llegar a konoha. Dijo jiraiya al amanecer de primer día de viaje.

No. dijo naruto. No tenemos tiempo.

Y que propones kido. Dijo sonriendo jiraiya en burla. Tienes alguna forma mágica de que los cuatro regresemos a konoha. Le dijo.

Cuatro no. naruto alzo sus cuchillas. Tres sí. naruto sujeto a tsunade y shizune.

O mierda lo había olvidado. Jiraiya apenas alcanzo a tocar a naruto cuando los ninjas desaparecían.

Viajar por el Hiraishin a una distancia tan lejana de la aldea de la hoja fue una experiencia cuando menos surreal.

Eso pensaron los sanin y shizune viendo como era el mundo atravesó de Hiraishin.

Era un terreno negro y gris, las cosas eran siluetas, así como las personas, había ruido si un ruido estático y fuerte, naruto parecía estar concentrado era el único que se movía, mientras nada más lo hacía.

Pronto pasaron por las figuras del valle del fin y luego los muros de konoha.

Hasta llegar a un lugar que no esperaron llegar.

/konoha/ oficina del hokage/

No podemos tomar esta decisión. Dijo shikaku Nara.

Solo el hokage puede. Dijo hiashi hyuga.

Pongan a Danzo como hokage y asunto resuelto. Sugirió un civil.

A lo que muchos apoyaron.

Esta reunión de emergencia, era más un golpe de estado que una reunión de emergencia, las cosas se calentaban más y más.

Karin no sabía qué hacer.

Esto iba a estallar solo un milagro los salvaría.

Una gran luz blanca alerto a todos los shinobis.

Pronto anbus de las dos divisiones, así como ninjas listos para luchar estaban rodeando a la luz.

Esta se disipo y en ella de pie estaban.

Jiraiya, tsunade y shizune quienes sufrieron un leve mareo por la necesidad de reorientarse.

Naruto por su parte se puso verde y corrió a la ventana más próxima para vomitar.

El ruido hizo que todos se confundieran.

Desde su asiento danzo apretaba los dientes tan cerca.

Maldita sea. Naruto volvió clavo sus cuchillas en el piso y saco algo de las maderas. Esto es lo que está causando la maldita interferencia. Naruto revelo un pergamino raro para todos. Un sello Hiraishin de tobirama senju, esta cosa es lo que vuelve locas mis apariciones. Naruto lo rompió en pedazos.

Tsunade finalmente pudo hablar.

Hola. Dijo tsunade.

El consejo civil, junto con los consejeros tuvieron que suspirar, por un momento todo había estado tan bien y ahora ya no.

Supongo que esta reunión se debe posponer. Dijo Shikaku Nara. Según el reglamento de konoha, debe seguirse el protocolo para la asignación de un nuevo kage. El perezoso adulto informo.

Los civiles iba a protestar.

Pero los consejeros asintieron.

La reunión se volverá a tener dentro de los próximos cuatro días, mientras tanto los civiles deben irse. Comento. Así como los shinobis fuera de rango. Homura vio a naruto.

Líder de clan se te olvida Elder. Le dijo naruto molesto con la persona mayor.

El anciano no dijo nada solo vio molesto a naruto.

Este tomo el asiento namikaze karin se disponía a salir.

De momento quédate karin es necesario una segunda opinión en estas cosas. Le dijo naruto mientras se acomodaba en la silla. Que mi viejo tenia trasero plano o que esta silla es incomoda a mas no poder. Naruto se quejó.

Causando unas pocas rizas de los líderes de clanes próximos.

Tsunade senju. Dijo homura mientras estaba sentado en la mesa que debía usar el hokage. Finalmente has dejado de actuar como una niña caprichosa y volverás a tu hogar. El hombre veía mal a tsunade

He viejo si quieres que se quede deja de tratarla como una cualquiera que no es igual a ti. Ella si viene de un clan, tu por otra parte solo eres un viejo. Naruto solo le sonrió. Tienes muchos problemas próximos. Naruto estaba en una extraña sonrisa.

No le veo lo gracioso en amenazar a un consejero señor uzumaki. Dijo la asesora del hokage.

Yo tampoco en amenazar aun líder de clan. Naruto alzo los hombros. Pero si esta aldea se rigiera como se debiera no tendríamos asesores civiles para un puesto militar. Dijo naruto.

Fuimos shinobis. Le dijo el hombre.

Fueron en pasado, se retiraron, según el estatuto seis del propio manual de procedimientos shinobis de konoha escrito por hashirama senju, solo los shinobis activos pueden ser consejeros del hokage, en periodos de guerra. Explico naruto.

Mientes. Dijo el consejero.

Danzo intervino.

No es momento de discutir esas trivialidades. Dijo el hombre de un solo ojo visible. Discutimos acerca del nombramiento de Tsunade Senju como nueva hokage. Explico.

Según lo que pidió el daimio del país del fuego. el representante del daimio hablo. Tsunade senju debe ser nombrada como Godaime Hokage. El consejero hablo. Alguno del presente tiene una opinión en el asunto. Cuestiono.

Los consejeros y jiraiya voltearon a ver a shikaku Nara y hiashi hyuga quienes solían ser aquellos a quienes los otros clanes seguían.

Pero se extrañaron pues estos veían a naruto quien parecía pensativo en su asiento.

El razonamiento actual era simple, naruto tenía el banco y tenía muy bien atados a los comerciantes y civiles con deudas que no podían eludir porque el daimio estaría sobre ellos, a los ojos actuales era un joven con demasiado poder político, cosa que los clanes shinobis querían ver si sería capaz de manejar.

Naruto noto como lo veían y suspiro, desearía que la bola de pelos estuviera despierta para ayudarle en estos momentos, pero también sabía que no podría contar con él en todas las situaciones era momento de que iniciara a actuar.

En lo personal, en este momento mi perspectiva de tsunade senju es neutral. Explico naruto.

Esto extraño a todos, no es algo que un líder diría.

Explíquese uzumaki. Dijo danzo molesto con el niño algo le recordaba a minato.

En el viaje y durante la recuperación de tsunade me di cuenta del gran lio emocional que debe haber sido para ella el perder a sus familiares y amores, además he investigado que uno de los motivos de su deserción pasada fue el hecho que el inútil sandaime no le permitiera incluir un ninja medico en cada equipo, una estupidez en mi opinión ya que hasta la fecha eso hubiera disminuido significativamente el número de bajas en misiones rango c y aumentado el prestigio de la aldea considerablemente ante otras naciones. Dijo naruto. En lo personal veo en tsunade una mujer que en los momentos de necesidad puede sobreponerse y ser una líder. Naruto suspiro. Así como ser una borracha apostadora compulsiva. Naruto se rio.

Oye. Tsunade lo vio molesta, durante sus palabras se sintió extraña recordaba a su hermano y amante muerto, así como su frustración con la aldea por no ver la necesidad obvia de salvarla vida, luego se inflo de orgullo y al final se molestó por el discurso de naruto.

Como dije soy neutral a ella, sé que puede hacer un buen trabajo, así como cagarla, pero considerando que la otra opción es un pervertido que seguro haría que los escotes y faldas de las kunoichis fueran más reveladores, mis clanes la reconocen como hokage, hasta que me demuestre lo contrario. Explico naruto.

Oye yo no haría eso. Dijo Jiraiya mientras las pocas mujeres en la sala lo veían molestas y los hombres lo veían pensado.

Si lo harías.

Bajo ese razonamiento, el joven uzumaki tiene puntos lógicos a favor. shikaku fue el siguiente en hablar. Sin duda su experticia en temas médicos mejorara la aldea, así como sus aptitudes de liderazgo y supervivencia si puede superar sus problemas personales y adiciones. Shikaku asintió. El clan Nara te respaldara como hokage.

Hiashi hyuga hablo.

Maestra de mi mujer, ella hablo bien de ti, confiare en sus palabras para honrar su memoria, no falles y el clan hyuga te seguirá como hokage. Hablo el hombre de ojos perlados.

Poco a poco los demás clanes dieron sus reconocimientos a la mujer.

La sesión termino finalmente.

Tsunade seria anunciada en una semana como nueva hokage.

Así que naruto la abordo apenas la reunión termino.

Tu y yo tenemos un lugar al cual ir. Dijo naruto sin darle tiempo para negarse.

Naruto la dirigió a su objetivo principal.

/hospital de konoha/

Sasuke uchiha estaba despierto y eso era malo, la piel del joven era una mezcla bronceada de canela y morado con pústulas rojas brillantes por el sudor, su piel bronceada era debido a que su constante cambio de temperatura y calor corporal habían hecho que las células cutáneas se calentaran como su hubieran estado expuestas al sol, el terrible dolor que sentía solo era apaciguado por los sedantes, que poco a poco habían perdido su efecto, incapaz de respirar sino era por una máquina de asistencia.

El uchiha en estos momentos suplicaba ininteligiblemente por ser asesinado.

A su lado mikoto uchiha estaba llorando por el estado de su hijo, en estos momentos la matriarca uchiha estaba sola debido a que su hija adoptiva akira estaba en una misión de patrulla en el perímetro de la aldea y tenten estaba ocupada atendiendo el negocio de su familia de suministros shinobis.

La madre veía a su hijo sufrir rogándole a kami sama que un milagro ocurriera.

Aquí es bachan. Dijo naruto abriendo la puerta y dejando pasar una mujer que mikoto reconoció.

La mujer rubia se sorprendió al ver quien estaba dentro.

Tsunade-sensei. Dijo mikoto aliviada y sorprendida de ver a su ex jounin sensei en el cuarto del hospital.

Mikoto. Tsunade vio a la mujer y luego al niño.

Gaki si me hubieras dicho que se trataba del hijo de mikoto hubiera venido sin protestar. Dijo la mujer rubia molesta.

Claro que no o hubieras hecho bachan. Dijo naruto cruzando los brazos.

Naruto, más respeto con tsunade-sensei. Dijo mikoto regañando al joven adolecente falso.

Que es vieja y hasta donde se somos primos o algo así. Naruto alzo los hombros. Hija de un familiar de mito uzumaki, mito uzumaki también es mi ancestro, por lo tanto, somos familiares en algún grado y por eso le digo baachan. Dijo el niño.

Tsunade gruño no debía haberle dicho ese detalle al joven uzumaki.

Tomo el tablón de datos médicos y lo leyó rápidamente.

Un segundo he visto esto antes. La mujer rubia gruño. ¿lo beso una mujer rara de piel morada y verde? Cuestiono a mikoto.

Según testigos sí. la matriarca asintió. De hecho, su cuerpo se pudrió muy rápido cuando fue asesinada. Explico.

Tsunade asintió.

Vimos esto antes en un pueblo muy lejano, por suerte logramos encontrar un antídoto. Explico tsunade. Shizume necesito que me traías los ingredientes ¡ya! Ordeno la mujer rubia.

Si tsunade-sama. Dijo shizune corriendo para cumplir la orden.

Naruto dejo salir un suspiro y se desplomo en una de las sillas del hospital.

No pudo evitarlo y se inició a reír, su riza era queda, pero se volvió más estridente hasta que se volvieron unos lastimeros gemidos y luego lágrimas.

Tsunade vio esto confundida, ese era el que la había amenazado y perseguido para que volviera a la aldea, en verdad ese niño era el mismo shinobi que lucho contra uno de los secuaces de orochimaru arriesgando su propia vida.

Mikoto por su parte se acercó a naruto y lo abrazo, el niño no se alejó, pero tampoco respondió el abrazo estaba absorto, finalmente semanas de estrés mental y físico había valido la pena, finalmente podía regresar a su cueva encerrarse y no salir nunca más.

Naruto se separó de mikoto.

Las dejare para que se pongan al día. Naruto se puso de pie. Me retiro quiero que me informen en cuanto sasuke despierte. Naruto se acercó a la ventana. Espero que haga un buen trabajo mejor que el anterior hokage tsundade-sama. Naruto cerro a la ventana mientras salía por ella.

Esa es la única vez que naruto se referirá a usted con respeto sensei. Dijo mikoto. Se parece mucho a kushina cuando se trata de autoridad. Explico.

Tsunade solo asintió.

Entonces él es hijo de fungaku o de tu amante. Le cuestiono tsunade a mikoto.

Esta se sonrojo.

Bueno ninguno fue de fungaku. Susurro.

/Banco de konoha/

No era la primera vez que naruto entraba al banco de konoha, era uno de los pocos edificios en la aldea hechos con algo más que madera, el banco como tal era de roca con metal, una estructura firme, con sellos de supresión de chakra en las áreas externas, así como sellos de amortiguación de daño, bajo el banco se hallaba la bóveda central, mientras que en los tres pisos que se componía la estructura se encontraban, en la base la recepción, en el primer piso las oficinas de los empleados, en el segundo piso el registros y la unidad chunin de delitos financieros y en la tercera planta las oficinas de negocios así como la oficina del dueño del banco.

Esta había sido limpiada totalmente de los recuerdos personales de su antiguo dueño.

Naruto no era alguien chismoso.

Pero mientras se sentaba en la cómoda silla de piel que ahora era suya, pudo recordar que los trabajadores a sus servicios, habían murmurado que el hombre incapaz de pagar todas sus deudas se suicidó, pensando que eso salvaría a su familia, el hombre estuvo equivocado, karin había tomado muy enserio las palabras de naruto respecto que no le importaba como quería el dinero de regreso.

Actualmente la familia del hombre estaba en la ruina, inclusive familiares léganos en otros países se habían visto afectados.

Y naruto tenía una nueva serie de propiedades que no sabía qué hacer con ellas.

Remembrando

¿Por qué estaba aquí?

Uzumaki-sama koretatsu-san ha llegado. Dijo Irumine su secretaria.

Si ahora tenía una secretaria.

Había sido una de las pocas cajeras que no había sido salpicada por uno de los fraudes que el antiguo dueño del banco hizo, por kami hasta miembros de la unidad chunin contra delitos financieros estaban ahora en DyIT dándoles explicaciones a anko e ibiki de muchos fondos perdidos durante el mandato de Hiruzen.

Déjalo pasar y déjanos solos. Dijo naruto esperando al hombre.

Naruto no estaba nada cómodo con esto, esto no era para él, el quería estar en la humedad y naturalidad de su cueva.

No en esta prisión de marfil, seda y oro.

Porque me meto en estas cosas. Naruto suspiro, la puerta se abrió y el hombre entro.

En sus manos traía varios rollos de almacenamiento.

Si esto iba para lago.

…. Dos días después….

Sasuke uchiha estaba vivo, esa fue una gran noticia, para todos los interesados.

Aunque todavía no estaba fuera de peligro, sus músculos y órganos estaban dañados y tomaría un tiempo que pudieran estar en condiciones aceptables, sus reservas de chakra eran bajas y sobretodo, aun no sabían que tan grave seria el daño a largo plazo.

Pero estaba vivo.

Además de que tsunade había decido intentar reparar a lee, si reparar era la combinación de palabras apropiadas.

Lo malo era que la información necesaria estaba en la biblioteca personal del hokage dentro de la oficina de la misma, pero esta se había atrincherado por parte de un niño.

Naruto no lo conocía o por lo menos no lo recordaba.

Pero este tal konohamaru, era el nieto del sandaime hokage, el honorable nieto que estaba metiendo en problemas a varios chunnin con sus trampas.

Naruto estaba acompañado a tsunade, al parecer eran obligaciones que el dueño de banco de konoha debía cumplir, junto con el capitán jounin, shikaku Nara y el capitán anbu un tal Tora.

La mujer rubia estaba molesta al no poder entrar en su oficina.

A un lado. Naruto alzo su mano y se quitó la parte superior de su ropa. Onse. Toda la piel de naruto inicio a cambiar de color, volviéndose blanca y roja, su cabello se prendió en llamas y sus huesos se vieron negros a través de su piel, el calor que desprendía era abrumador. Onse Jigoku no yoroi no jutsu. naruto derritió la puerta mientras entraba caminando a través de ella.

El pobre niño dentro se asustó, todos los muebles, kunais, trampas explosivas, perdigones de veneno y cualquier artilugio que uso, fue reducido a cenizas mientras el cuerpo candente de un ser humano entraba.

No te acerques. Konohamaru le lanzo varias shurikens.

Estas se derritieron antes de tocarlo.

El niño cerro los ojos cuando vio que la persona movía su mano hacia él.

Pero no sintió calor. De hecho, se sintió siendo alzado y amarado de brazos y piernas por su bufanda.

Lo llevare un rato a una celda, por si alguien lo busca. Naruto salió de la oficina cargando de rehén a konohamaru.

Ante la mirada de chunin, jounin y anbus.

Tsunade la oficina es toda tuya, aunque creo que deberás pedir muebles nuevos. Naruto siguió su camino.

La mujer solo asintió mientras caminaba al interior de la oficina.

Naruto inicio a salir del lugar, solo para ser interceptado.

Por alguien que usaba un mono negro, con lentes y su hitahate en la cabeza como un gorro.

Alto ahí, no puedes tomar a si al honorable nieto del tercer hokage, tu escoria huérfana. Le grito el hombre.

Naruto lo vio molesto.

Mira tú. naruto hablo no quería el nombre, pero el hombre lo interrumpió.

Soy edizu un chunin elite encarado de vigilar al nieto del tercer hokage, así que suéltalo sucia alimaña. Le dijo el hombre.

Que pésimo trabajo hiciste si este mocoso. Naruto sacudió a konohamaru en su espalda. Armo todo ese alboroto.

No es tu lugar para cuestionarme genin, ahora libera al honorable nieto o te daré una lección. El chunin se puso en posición de combate.

Agárrate mocoso. Naruto ato a konohamaru en su espalda y extendió sus manos, las dos cuchillas con cadenas se formaron.

Edisu se puso algo nervioso al verlas.

Ambus necesito apoyo. Pidió el hombre

Cobarde. Dijo naruto lo suficientemente audible.

Para los chunin y jounin que aún estaban en el lugar y no se habían ido porque no tenían nada más que hacer.

Dos anbus se pusieron del lado de edizu quien sonrió de superioridad.

Arreste a este genin huérfano por insubordinación. Dijo edizu.

Los anbus vieron a naruto.

Dudando.

¿Por qué no lo arrestan? Cuestiono el chunin con ira. Es solo un huérfano que se atrevió a atacar al honorable nieto del sandaime hokage.

Y dale con lo de huérfano. Naruto le grito. Si quieres saber porque no me arrestan te lo diré, soy Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto. Dijo en lo alto.

Edisu abrió los ojos Namikaze.

Único hijo del yondaime hokage namikaze minato y del habanero sangriento de konoha uzumaki kushina, líder de los clanes uzumaki y namikaze, actual dueño del banco de konoha. Le dijo naruto. Así que a quien deberían arrestar es a ti, porque yo solo cumplo con la cláusula siete del articulo doscientos tres del reglamento shinobi de konoha, cuando un hijo menor de un clan sea sorprendidito en algún crimen, un miembro de otro clan puede entregarlo y así determinar su sentencia sin daño al nombre del clan. Explico naruto.

Shikaku asintió eso era muy usado en las disputas de los clanes por estupideces.

Edisu inicio a sudar.

El crimen que el mocoso en mi espalda comentó, fue comparable a la traición por no incluirles el crimen de daño a propiedad privada y apropiación ilegal de propiedad, así como el de insubordinación directa a las órdenes de chunin, jounin, anbu y kage, con eso solo le valdría una sentencia de cuarenta años en la roca ardiente. Le grito a edisu.

El chunin trago nervioso.

En cuanto a ti. Naruto lo señalo. Mis órdenes fueron directas por parte de la futura hokage tsunade senju, por lo que no solo obstruiste una misión, sino que cometiste los delitos de insubordinación, traición, abuso de autoridad, secuestro, amenazas e ignorar la jerarquía de mando. Le explico naruto. Eso de mi como shinobi, del lado civil, cometiste los delitos de amenazar a un líder de dos clanes fundadores de konoha, además de intimidación contra un funcionario de gobierno de la aldea, amenaza de muerte al líder de banco de konoha. Y naruto lo olfateo. Y por lo que huelo podemos incluir acoso sexual. Exclamo naruto.

Todo ahora veían a naruto y luego a edisu.

Estaba claro quien tenía las de ganar.

Edisu se puso de rodillas y se inclinó frente a naruto.

Le ruego su perdón namikaze sama. Pido en un ruido que sonaba a una súplica lastimera, la mitad de los crímenes dichos por naruto le costaría una sentencia de por vida y algunos la vida misma.

Retírate de mí vista, mientras dejo al mocoso en mi espalda que no me deja de golpear en una celda de delitos menores o yo mismo veré que el DyIT te de una calurosa bienvenida. Le dijo naruto.

El chunin se fue en un bushing.

Deja de patear mocoso, es tu culpa en la mierda que nos metiste. Le dijo naruto saliendo del lugar aun con konohamaru en su espalda.

Shikaku vio como los ninjas que no eran miembros de un clan susurraban impresionados por lo que solo se podía decir cómo, poder político, sin duda los otros clanes en pocas horas sabrían lo ocurrido.

Mierda tendré que invitarlo a una noche de copas. Susurro shikaku. Problemático. Se quejó.

….

En el complejo sarutobi.

No dijiste que me llevaba a prisión. Le dijo konohamaru a naruto, el niño se había desecho de la mordaza en su boca y había dejado de luchar después de unos minutos siendo llevado de manera violenta por los techos de la aldea.

Eso sería lo ideal. Dijo naruto. Pero si recuerdo bien, tu konohamaru sarutobi tienes una madre aún viva y creo que ella sería mayor castigo que unas horas en prisión. El uzumaki sonrió para si al ver como el niño volvía a pelear.

Mira enano, no sé qué te pasa, pero sé que está involucrado con el viejo. Naruto suspiro. Ni muerto deja de molestarme con sus estupideces. Naruto lanzo a konohamaru frente a él. así que escucha no sé qué te pasa y no me importa, pero piensa en un momento y dime si esto es lo que el viejo hubiera deseado. Le cuestiono.

Konohamaru no hablo.

El viejo será recordado como un gran hokage y a menos que consiga suficientes notas explosivas no puedo tirar su fea cara del monumento de ahí. Naruto señalo tras de ellos al monte que no seas chillón konohamaru, no seas el cachorro que se queda esperando a que le alimenten, se el depredador que se come a los cachorros.

Naruto libero al niño y entro al complejo sarutobi.

El pequeño se sobo su frente.

Ese niño lo había golpeado y tratado como un saco de papas, ni siquiera le importaba su estatus como nieto del hokage y lo trato como un niño común.

Le agradaba.

Konohamaru sarutobi! Grito la voz de su madre.

El niño se disponía a correr, pero sus pies estaban congelados.

Atento. Naruto se alejaba del niño tranquilamente.

/oto gakure/

La multitud de complejos escondidos en el país del arroz ahora país del sonido, eran la gran fuerza militar que componía a la aldea de orochimaru, el sanin en sus momentos estaba molesto.

Kabuto. El sanin llamo a su asistente. que se desplieguen los cuatro del sonido. El ser andrógino le ordeno. Es momento que me traigan a sasuke kun. Ordeno.

Pero no tiene un sello de maldición. Le dijo la peli plata.

No es necesario para obtener su cuerpo. Le dijo el sanin a lo que kabuto solo asintió.

Orochimaru estaba desesperado si necesitaba el cuerpo de sasuke uchiha sin entrenar.

El peli plata negó con la cabeza, lo único importante de sasuke era el sharingan nada más.

/en nami no kuni/

Las zonas compradas a agricultores y comerciantes alrededor del puente de naruto de nami no kuni habían supuesto una gran inversión de miles de ryus suficientes para comprar el país, pero esos gastos por suerte no importarían, ya que los estaban comprando a nombre de una persona así que podían darse el lujo de gastar cuanto querían.

O esos eran los pensamientos de la familia Utoharate, la familia de comerciantes se había dedicado a la pequeña venta de productos hasta los inicios de las guerras ninja, cuando su empresa fue comprada por la empresa de los namizake, comprada es un decir porque quedaron en la ruina y los únicos que dieron dinero fueron los namikaze.

Desde entonces los utoharate habían trabajado para ellos, pero con odio en su corazón, hasta que la muerte de la mayoría de los namikaze y del jefe de familia les abrió una oportunidad.

Con la ayuda de varios consejeros civiles y del daimio la familia utoharate se había hecho del control de la empresa de mensajería más prospera en el mercado, si solo namikaze se podían encargar de llevar un paquete aun en una guerra civil en tres países distintos y en menos de tres días, así la familia inicio a invertir en diferentes propiedades y empresas con el fin de hacerse más ricos, les prometieron que podían gastar todo lo que quisieran sin nunca preocuparse que su legítimo dueño lo pidiera de eso se aseguraría en consejo de konoha.

Es así que no se preocuparon en cuanto gastaban y que adquirían en nombre del ultimo namikaze.

Total, ellos disfrutaban de los beneficios del arduo trabajo de una familia que durante años se arriesgó el cuello para obtener su reputación.

Mientras ellos, solo chupaban todo cual parásitos.

/en konoha/ tres días después/

Naruto estaba especialmente cansado, por eso en cuando volvió a su cueva finalmente después de varios días fuera apenas pudo se desplomo y quedo dormido, en el húmedo y caliente suelo que era esta fuente natural de aguas termales.

Al despertar, naruto era acicalado por los nuevos pequeños macacos, naruto se sentó un poco y noto a la pequeña cría de piel azul y pelo blanco, naruto sonrió y le rasco la cabeza, este era el legado de blanco, cuando fuera el momento este pequeño seria el nueva alfa de estos simios y así sobrevivirían.

El pequeño se relajó por su acicalamiento.

Naruto se quitó sus ropas y salió a remojarse en las aguas termales un rato.

Se hundió en las aguas, para meditar un poco.

…

En su espacio mental.

Naruto apareció y frente a él estaba el adormilado kyubi roncando y murmurando maldiciones por lo bajo.

Naruto no pudo evitar sonreír como un ser tan peligroso actuaba tan inocente al dormir.

Tras del naruto sintió como era raspado por algo, giro su rostro y ahí estaba el espíritu de kori no ame, naruto no podía entender como aquel cruel demonio que destruyo un país y lo condeno al invierno eterno, era un tierno cachorro de hibrido oso, ciervo, mamut y león que no dejaba de querer cariño del humano donde residía.

Estúpido cachorro. Murmuro el kyubi abriendo un ojo. No ha dejado de intentar que juego con quejo.

Oye es bueno, tener las cuchillas y cadenas de hielo gracias a él es indispensable para mi ahora. le dijo naruto acariciando al yokai.

El kyubi soltó una risa.

Las cuchillas son suyas sí, pero las cadenas son tuyas. Le explico el kyubi.

¿Aquí te refieres? Cuestiono naruto al zorro gigante.

El kekei genkai de tu clan, del clan uzumaki el Kongo Fusa o cadenas sellado de diamantina, son la habilidad máxima de sellado de tu clan porque no solo pueden ser usadas para sellar objetos o de manera ofensiva o defensiva, sino que sirven con un tipo de energía especial, pueden absorber y negar el chakra demoniaco de los yokais. Le explico el zorro. Al parecer en tu caso tu mutaste el kongo fusa haciéndolo de hielo, por eso puedes trasmitir tu propio chakra atravesó de estas sin que se destruyan. Le explico.

Naruto entonces vio sus manos.

Esto es un kekei genkai. Cuestiono haciendo que las cadenas aparecieran sin las cuchillas de kori.

Si, si lo puedes sentir, tu chakra fluye por ellas, es por eso que son tan útiles contra demonios y yokais como kori y yo. Comento. Las cadenas no las cuchillas esas solo son útiles contra débiles humanos. Se frustro el kyubi.

Gracias por el dato bola de pelos. Naruto se puso de pie y acaricio a kori quien ronroneo de felicidad.

Descansa un poco más, aun no necesito usar tu chakra para nada. Comento naruto dispuesto a irse.

Ni siquiera después de la paliza que te dio el sapo. Se rio el kyubi.

No volverá a ocurrí. Le dijo naruto antes de desaparecer del lugar.

El kyubi se quedó solo con kori.

Quien ladro feliz y se movió para saltar sobre el kyubi para morderlo, el zorro solo movió una de sus colas y aplasto al pequeño yokai.

…..

Naruto salió del agua y se asedio cual animal para dirigirse a su cueva.

Escucho un ruido alzo su mano para que varias kunais de hielo saliera de él y se clavaran en un árbol.

El intruso resulto se un ambu que fácilmente esquivo las kunias.

¿Qué quieres? Cuestiono naruto mientras entraba por la cascada hirviente un rato para relajarse.

Hokage sama solicita tu presencia. Le dijo el ambu antes de irse.

Naruto solo se metió a la casaca y se puso su ropa, ahora llevaba un pantalón ambu con riñoneras a ambos lados de su cuerpo y porta kunais en sus piernas, una camisa de malla metálica y sobre ella una camisa azul sin mangas, se puso la gabardina blanca con pelo a los lados de su cuello y manga larga con pelo al terminar en sus manos, aún tenía en la espalda los kanjis de uzumaki, namikaze y su nombre naruto.

Salió y se fue dejando a unos zorros para que vigilaran la zona, quien diría que sus invocaciones eran tan buenas en genjutsu.

Entro a la aldea y siguió su acostumbrada rutina de saltar a los techos y moverse como un animal en las partes altas de la aldea, ahora conocía que edificios eran suyos y por los cuales podía pasar sin causar tantos problemas, solo esperaba que el daimio cumpliera con su favor solicitado, quien sabía que el daimio del fuego actuaba como un niño emocionado con todo lo relacionado a la familia namikaze, solo requirió un kunai de tras puntas de su padre para que el hombre considera a naruto un buen conocido.

Naruto aterrizo en la parte delantera de edificio de misiones de konoha y oficina de la hokage aún no nombrada hasta mañana, entro en él y tras esquivar a la secretaria.

Vio como Nara shikamaru salía de la oficina con un chaleco chunnin y su siempre mirada aburrida.

Shikamaru. Naruto lo saludo.

Naruto. El Nara devolvió el saludo antes de irse.

Naruto entro al lugar.

Hey bachan. Naruto alzo la mano para esquivar una botella de sake lanzada en su contra.

¡Tú me hiciste esto naruto! Le grito tsunade mientras había una gran cantidad de pilas de papeles rodeándola.

No es mi culpa que no uses el kage no bunshi. Le dijo naruto.

A lo que tsunade abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

Enserio no sé porque ningún kage lo hace, es decir es tan obvio solo con dos clones puedes reducir tu carga de trabajo y ser más eficiente. Le dijo naruto.

Tsunade parpadeo con sorpresa, en verdad porque no se le ocurrió eso.

Para que me llamaste. Le cuestiono naruto mientras cruzaba sus brazos.

Tsunade lo vio fijamente.

Es respecto a los exámenes chunin. Tsunade se puso recta en su silla. Veras, aunque no venciste a gaara siguen el informe y los dos iniciaron a combatir por toda la aldea es verdad que esos combates los dos destruyeron una gran cantidad de contingentes invasores de kusa y oto, además está el hecho de su batalla con lo que me describen como un demonio gigante con muchas partes de animales unidas a él. tsunade suspiro. Desearía que fuera mentira, pero con lo que he visto que orochimaru es capaz de hacer no me sorprende que esa cosa exigiera. Tsunade se sirvió más sake. El punto es que tras considerarlo y recibir la opinión del kazekage, el tsuchikage y la mizukage se ha decidido ascenderte al grado de chunin. Comento mientras señalaba un chaleco chunin en un mueble. Sin embargo. Tsunade suspiro. Eso solo iniciara más problemas para ti. Le explico.

Naruto solo suspiro.

El Programa de Reconstrucción de Clanes Nobles de Konoha ¿no es así? Naruto suspiro.

Tsunade asintió.

El viejo me hizo leerlo después de decirme que era un novio político. Naruto se llevó la mano a la cabeza. He estado usando bunshin para estudiar todos los reglamentos de la aldea, además de economía y mercadotecnia. Naruto suspiro. Dejan un gran dolor de cabeza.

Economía y mercadotecnia? Dudo tsunade no veía al rubio como alguien que se dedicara a los negocios.

Tengo un banco a mi control, si la cago la cago con el dinero de toda la aldea. Naruto se encogió de hombros.

Tsunade sintió un escalofrió pasar por su columna vertebral, no se le había ocurrido ese pequeño detalle.

Si, aunque me sorprendió que aceptaras tantas prometidas. Tsunade lo vio molesta. No sabía que eras un pervertido. La ira en su voz estaba clara.

Naruto vio el objeto que tenía a tsunade molesta era un archivo con su nombre y varios archivos unidos a él con su firma.

Dos cosas, solo acepte tres porque el anciano e obligo porque si no una guerra o algo así ocurriría. Naruto explico. Y la segunda cosa, yo no acepte a ninguna de estas. Naruto tomo los archivos que correspondían a kurotsuchi, temari y haku. Esta basura no la firme yo. Naruto entonces se puso serio.

Tsunade lo vio un poco curiosa.

Voy a matar a los ancianos de konoha ya regreso. Naruto se disponía a irse.

No puedes hacer eso. Le grito tsunade.

No solo intentan manipular mi vida, rebasan tu autoridad, eso es subversión y traición se castigan con ejecución. Naruto la vio. O serás igual de inútil y patética que el viejo dejando que cualquiera lo pise. Le reclamo.

No hables así del sandaime. Le dijo tsunade.

Naruto le gruño molesto.

Algo más que necesite de mi atención hokage-san. Naruto la vio serio.

Tsunade lo vio curiosa, en que momento perdió la cordialidad del ambiente.

Si quieres discutirlo en una semana abra una reunión general con el consejo y ahí puedes proponer el tema. Dijo tsunade. Aparte como chunnin te pondríamos en misiones de campo, pero por tu estatuto de líder de clan esto debe esperar a que se soluciones tu situación con el PdRCNK, así que te pondremos en la división de Investigación y Tortura o en la academia eso se le notificara dentro de dos días después de la ceremonia de mañana donde se espera su asistencia como líder de clan. Dijo tsunade.

Naruto asintió.

Hasta luego hokage-san. Naruto se disponía a salir.

No te he despedido naruto. Dijo tsunade.

Lo sé, pero me niego a seguir hablando mientras el este aquí. naruto alzo su dedo y señalo a la ventana.

Tsunade volteo a la ventana y noto a jiraiya en ella.

Estas despedido. Dijo la rubia mientras dejaba que el rubio se fuera.

Naruto salió de la habitación claramente molesto.

/en nami no kuni/

Dos personas se bajaban de un barco, uno de ellos era más grande que el otro, los dos con capas negras con nubes rojas, sombreros de paja, uno con una gran espada en su espalda envuelta en vendas.

He itachi kun vamos por el tuyo y luego por el mío no. dijo el hombre grande con la espada en su espalda.

El otro hombre silencioso solo asintió caminando por el puente de que llevaba el nombre de su objetivo.

/en konoha/

Naruto estaba caminando por la aldea había estado un rato entrenando en el campo de entrenamiento siete luchando contra sí mismo y practicando con el Hiraishin no jutsu, tenía que dejar de fallar cada cierto numero de saltos, terminaba en un lugar que no conocía, ese no era un verdadero problema, pero quería mejorar su velocidad con o sin el Hiraishin era velos eso le daba una ventaja junto con sus jutsus y armas.

Naruto termino después de varias horas de entrenamiento mientras caminaba a su cueva para comer algo.

Fue abordado por el sanin sapo, quien le sonrió ampliamente al verlo.

Hey chico, que tal si vamos a comer algo después de ese arduo entrenamiento que tuviste. Le sugirió el sanin sonriendo esperando la respuesta de naruto.

Creí que fui claro. Naruto suspiro. Francamente estoy cansado de esto, haz lo que quieras, pero hazlo lejos de mí. Naruto se alejó caminando de jiraiya.

Oye espera. Dijo jiraiya mientras lo alcanzaba. Mira chico sé que cometí un error y eso, pero quieren en verdad ayudarte. Le dijo jiraiya sonriendo y extendiendo su mano. ¿Qué dices? Su gran sonrisa en su rostro mostraba sus buenas intenciones.

Paso. Naruto simplemente siguió su camino.

Jiraiya cayo cómicamente al piso.

¿Qué? Cuestiono confundido y sorprendido.

¿Qué esperabas? Naruto o vio. Que aceptara tu disculpa por años de abandono y negligencia, que mágicamente te aceptara en mi vida y te perdonara. Naruto alzo su playera. Por esto. señalo su abdomen.

Donde había una gran mancha roja y morada que rodaba a un patrón en espiral negro.

Aunque he de admitir, que el rasengan no parece tan débil comando es usado en uno. Dijo naruto bajando su ropa.

Jiraiya sonrió ante esto, pensando haber encontrado un punto de anclaje.

Si quieres te lo puedo enseñar, como se lo enseñar a tu padre. Hizo una pose ridícula. Porque yo soy el gran jiraiya el gamma sannin. Se presentó.

Naruto negó con la cabeza.

Te lo dije en el viaje cuando trajimos a la hokage. Naruto hablo tranquilo.

Jiriaya noto que naruto había perdido ese tono de familiaridad cuando se refería a la mujer.

De hecho, de eso quería hablar. Dijo jiraiya. No puedes enojarte con tsunade por seguir las enseñanzas del sandaime. Inicio su discurso. Naruto simplemente debes recordar que la voluntad de fuego es lo más importante, como tu maestro y padrino, es mi obligación enseñarte eso. Hablo serio y orgulloso.

Naruto negó con la cabeza.

Te lo dije en la misión, cuando esta terminara no quiero tener que ver nada contigo nunca más. Naruto lo vio serio.

Jiraiya.

Mocoso sabes cuantos genin se sentirían hornadas de que yo fuera su sensei. Le dijo molesto el peliblanco.

No sé y no me importa. Naruto suspiro. Que no puedes entender que simplemente no quiero verte, ve a hacer lo que hiciste toda mi vida, recaba información en bares y prostíbulos, persigue a la serpiente bisexual de tu compañero y sigue siendo el pervertido que eres. Naruto lo señalo. Eso es lo que eres el gamma sannin de konoha el ninja más fuerte de nuestra aldea que no ha estado en ella para defenderla en muchos años.

Jiriaya vio como la gente estaba a su alrededor.

Chico que tal si discutimos esto en privado. Le pidió jiraiya.

No. naruto negó con la cabeza. No hay nada que discutir ve y busca otro idiota al cual enseñar y seguir en búsqueda del elegido de la profecía. Le dijo naruto.

Jiraiya abrió los ojos.

Conoces la profecía del sapo sabio. Dijo Jiraiya.

Mi viejo no se guardó nada en su carta de despedida. Explico naruto. Así que vete a buscar tu elegido yo he estado bien catorce años sobreviviendo solo, puedo estar bien otros catorce. Naruto se alejó.

Jiraiya negó con la cabeza.

No mocoso, es mi obligación entrenarte, así sea lo último que haga tu aprenderás las técnicas de tu padre. Le dijo con combino.

Naruto alzo su brazo izquierdo.

Jiraiya lo vio con curiosidad.

Un ruido estridente lego a sus oídos.

El brazo izquierdo de naruto chakra inicio a fluir mientras que en su palma una inestable formación en espiral aparecía.

Vi como lo hiciste dos veces. Naruto hablo mientras la espiral de chakra generaba una esfera inestable blanca. Después de recibir el golpe a que la ropa pude aprender lo suficiente de lo que se supone que es. La esfera en la mano de naruto se disipo. No me costara mucho entender cómo funciona, así que lárgate. Naruto le dio la espalda.

Naruto espera. Jiraiya lo atrapo.

Onse. Naruto brillo rojo. Onse yogan no bunshi

Jiraiya soltó el clon mientras este se volvía una sustancia roja brillante que cayó al piso y formo un gran charco de material incandescente.

El sannin vio por donde huía naruto y decidió seguirlo.

Esto no se quedaría así.

Desde el piso en la lava naruto emergió mientras su clon de hielo era seguido por el sanin.

El joven tendrá que tomar la ruta larga para regresar a su casa.

/nuevo complejo uchiha/

Mikoto uchiha estaba tranquila finalmente podía dormir en su casa.

Sasuke ya estaba dado de alta del hospital de konoha, akira volvió de sus misiones y dormía en casa.

Ella finalmente pudo suspirar olvidada de que todo parecía mejorar.

/complejo inuzaka/

Naruto no sabía porque había terminado aquí, sus pies lo trajeron aquí, mientras tenía la cabeza hecha un verdadero lio, no sabía que pensar, que sentir, que hacer, estaba en el mundo de los asesinos, en el mundo de los adultos, en el mundo de los políticos y solo era un niño de trece años casi catorce, en el cuerpo de un adolecente de dieciocho años, debido a que tenía un zorro demoniaco gigante en su estómago y lo había usado para luchar junto con un tanuki de arena gigante contra una quimera de poder casi infinito…. Si eso tenía algún sentido más naruto sabía que en cualquier momento podría, no volvería a pasar sin importar que hiciera para evitarlo.

Fue por eso que llego a aquí.

Los perros y hombres que vigilaban la entrada al complejo del clan le ruñeron.

Naruto les mostro los dientes y gruño más fuerte.

Le abrieron las puertas.

Los miembros masculinos del clan que lo veían entrar le gruñían o retaban con la mirada y sus posturas, naruto solo los veía fijamente y esto le hacía correr de él.

Los perros le abrían camino.

Los cachorros corrían a su alrededor felices.

Y las hembras las hembras lo abordaban, pero el solo siguió caminado dejando que sus hormonas y su instinto lo guiaran.

Kuromaru asintió al verlo y abrió la puerta de la habitación de tsume.

La mujer mayor le sonrió y un pequeño ruido de satisfacción salió de su garganta.

Finalmente, estas aquí. alfa. Dijo tsume con emoción en su voz.

Naruto se quitó su gabardina.

Menos palabras más acciones. Le dijo naruto.

/lemon/

Tsume se lamio los labios, sin duda naruto era muy parecido a su padre, en verdad ese recuerdo de minato manchado de sangre limpiándose en una cascada después de la batalla en iwa donde el equipo de minato y el suyo se vieron involucrados se quedó con ella hasta su noche de bodas y ahora tenía a una versión joven listo para jugar.

Naruto vio a la mujer frente a él, sin duda aun en su edad se mantenía en forma, ese pelo rebelde y esa ropa ¿de dónde saca una mujer esa ropa?, naruto solo podía ver las prendas negras de seda.

Ven aquí. le dijo tsume.

Naruto se apresuró para entrar a la cama junto con la mujer mayor.

Dejo que sus instintos lo guiaran en este momento era lo único confiable en su vida.

Naruto beso a la mujer mayor, esta intento mantener el control del beso, metiendo la lengua del niño, naruto le mordió el labio sacándole sangre, la mujer solo saco su lengua para sentir su sangre, naruto le gruño.

El centro debía decidirse entre los dos.

Naruto simplemente la abrazo y la giro para que ella quedara enzima de él.

Haz lo que quieres hacer. Naruto le permitió el centro por un tiempo.

Tsume sonrió pensando que tenía el control de la situación.

Hasta que algo la hizo saltar y sintió una marca roja en su trasero.

Solo hazlo rápido. Naruto tenía su mano alzada justo donde hace unos momentos había estado.

Me golpeaste. Le dijo tsume en un ladrido.

Naruto solo gruño en respuesta.

Tsume sonrió con ansiedad.

Tsume se inclinó para besar a naruto, este inicio a su ver sus manos por su cuerpo amasando sus nalgas y sintiendo su cintura, siguió subiendo hasta encontrar su seguro de su sostén tras soltarlo.

Tsume sonrió.

¿te gusta lo que ves? le cuestiono tsume.

Naruto solo lo vio curiosa, lo más parecido que había visto en tamaño eran los de mikoto y año, tsume seguramente era de las más grandes en la aldea, salvo por ahora la hokage, naruto movió sus manos para amasar esos montículos de carne.

Naruto los amaso con fuerza.

Tsume sonrió, mientras se acomodaba mejor en su posición para sentir el miembro del rubio ya duro apretado en sus ropas y tocando sus nalgas.

Vaya eres grande, naruto-kun. Se rio tsume mientras con sus manos sentía el miembro de naruto. Parece que ya estás listo.

Naruto no dijo nada, no tenía nada que decir, solo actuaba, en este momento sus únicas ideas en su mente, eran guiadas por sus instintos más primitivos.

Tsume inicio a jugar con el miembro de naruto mientras este solo la veía fijamente.

Esto inquieto a tsume

¿Qué sucede? Le cuestionó la mujer madura.

Antes de que naruto la girara sobre la cama y pusiera el rostro de tsume contra el afelpado de su cama.

La mujer madura se sorprendió y mojo al mismo tiempo al estar en esta posición alzando su gran trasero.

Una nalgada la hizo reprimir un gemido.

En verdad esto era algo que deseaba hace tanto tiempo.

Sintió algo frio pasar por su trasero y luego un aire cálido.

Tsume no dijo anda solo dejo escapar pequeños gemidos de placer mientras podía sentir a su alfa olerla.

Pronto sintió el miembro de naruto pasa por su piel.

Ella movió su trasero con felicidad.

¿Qué esperas? Cuestiono llena de deseo tsume.

¿Qué eres? Cuestiono naruto a tsume.

Esta lo vio confundida. Solo para dejar escapar un gemido cuando naruto le dio otra nalgada.

Tsume solo sonrió.

Una perra inuzaka. Dijo tsume. Ahí. Gimió siete años sin esta sensación, como la había extrañado, el miembro de un hombre en su interior.

Eres mía. Le dijo naruto mientras iniciaba a envestirla.

Si naruto. Dijo tsume feliz por estar siendo montada como un animal.

Naruto siguió sus embestidas con fuerza.

Mas. Tsume saco la lengua mientras ella ponía de su fuerza en las embestidas.

Los dos pasaron así la noche.

Pareciendo más conejos que perros.

…

/al amanecer/

Kiba inuzaka estaba molesto mientras se hermana Hana hacia el desayuno.

El joven inuzuka acompañado de su perro ninja, estaba molesto porque su madre no estaba haciendo el desayuno cuando le tocaba.

Okasan ya despierta vieja perezosa. Le grito kiba mientras golpeo la puerta corrediza de madera del cuarto de su madre.

El joven al no oír respuesta abrió la puerta molesta.

Solo para sentir un objeto frio pasar por su meguilla y luego sangre salir de esta.

Frente a él, con una mirada de pocos amigos, más alto que él estaba naruto quien solo tenía unos pantalones, su torso y cuello tenían marcas de mordidas y arañazos.

Que quieres ¡KIBA! Le grito tsume saliendo detrás de naruto.

¿Qué haces aquí dobe? Le gruño kiba a naruto.

Despertar. Dijo naruto viendo a kiba molesto.

Largo de mi casa dobe. Le grito kiba inflando el pecho intentando verse más grande que naruto lo cual en este momento no era posible.

Naruto lo vio y solo tomo su gabardina blanca y se fue del lugar en un destello de luz.

Kiba sonrió con suficiencia y sintió su ego y orgullo crecer más y más al pensar que naruto había huido de él reconociendo así su lugar como alfa de la manada.

Solo hasta que sintió el gran instinto asesino y la intención de matar que su madre había estado despidiendo desde que kiba se atrevió a alzarle a la voz a naruto.

Oka-san. Dijo kiba algo asustado.

KiBA! Tsume ataco.

/cerca de los baños termales/

Jiraiya había dejado de buscar a naruto ayer y hoy reanudaría su búsqueda apenas siguiera con su investigación.

El sannin vio a un joven inuzaka volar por los aires con rumbo indeterminado.

El sannin alzo los hombros con señal de conformidad, mejor otro que él.

Siguió con su investigación.

Ignorando que el rubio que buscaba paso caminado tras de él, sin siquiera parecer pensar.

Naruto ahora estaba en piloto automático, no sabía a donde ir, que hacer o que pensar.

Necesitaba una señal.

Su estómago gruño.

Ahí estaba su señal.

Naruto llego a su destino, el restaurante de ramen ichiraku, naruto paso las siguientes horas ahí.

Comiendo, hasta que llegaron a buscarlo.

Un anbu de konoha dijo que ya era la hora de la coronación de tsunade como hokage.

Naruto apareció en un destello blanco, espantando a la mayoría de los chunnin y poniendo a los anbu en alerta.

Los cabezas del clan y los consejeros solo vieron con desaprobación los usos mundanos que el rubio jinchuriki le daba al jutsu que detuvo una guerra.

Naruto los vio a todos y saludo.

Sabían que en tres semanas estaremos en bancarrota. Dijo naruto tranquilamente. Algún idiota antes que yo creyó que era buena idea cambiar todo el dinero de la aldea a ryus del daimio de fuego y en tres semanas el ryu del país del fuego sufrirá una devaluación organizada por otros países y estaremos en bancarrota. Expreso naruto.

Esto hizo que todos los presentes abrieran los ojos con miedo.

Descuiden tengo un plan. Naruto hablo. Se los diré. Naruto señaló a tsunade que venía subiendo por las escaleras. En la próxima reunión de clanes.

Todos asintieron eso era un tema serio a tratar urgentemente.

Tsunade salió y vio a su pueblo natal, habitado con todos estos civiles y shinobis que ahora eran su responsabilidad.

Los ancianos vieron a tsunade esta se puso su túnica hokage y se puso su sombrero.

Era el momento de su discurso.

La voluntad de fuego vive hoy, vive mañana y vivirá por siempre, la voluntad de mi abuelo, de mi maestro, la mía y la de mi pueblo, yo como godaime hokage los protegeré y sanare siempre que pueda seguir adelante, siempre seré quien los guie al camino para defender hoy y mañana ¡la voluntad de fuego de nuestra aldea! Hablo tsunade.

Y los civiles y shinobis abajo aplaudieron y gritaron en aprobación.

Shizune le paso un cheque a naruto, esto debido a que tsunade no tenía discurso y le pidió naruto que escribiera uno cuando mando al anbu a buscarlo.

Y así inicia una nueva época. Dijeron los ancianos.

….

/en el país de los cielos/

Una masacre se llevó a cabo en la capital del país en las aldeas próximas, nadie se salvó, hombres, mujeres, niños, viejos, bandidos, justos, nobles, hasta las bijas.

El recibí a la sanguijuela de cero colas, desapareció.

No fue destruida, no fue matada o sellada.

Fue consumida.

Hoy finalmente los nueve hermanos se volvían a ruñir, enterándose del destino de sus ejércitos y sus aliados, ahora los nueve estaban solos, sin sus palacios, sin sus fuerzas o fortunas u armas.

¿Qué haremos hermana? Cuestionaron todos a la única con apariencia humana del grupo.

Esta estaba viendo el amanecer.

Levantar a los muertos para tener nuestro ejército, retomar nuestras armas y destruir a los humanos. Esas fueron las palabras de la mitad shinigami del lugar.

Todos asintieron.

Los kyubi no hayno, dominarían el mundo una vez más.

….

**Fin del capítulo 18. **

**Si les gusta bien y si no también.**

**Espero que les guste.**

**Dejen sus comentarios y lean mi perfil de .**

**Atentamente Irrealiti13 amo y señor de la irrealidad. **

**Hasta el próximo video.**


	19. Chapter 19

_**Irrealiti 13: para quienes se preguntaron por mi ausencia, estoy a tres meses de acabar la universidad. Poco tiempo.**_

_**Naruto. Haku, kurotsuchi, Akira, Hanabi, Tsume, Anko, Temari.**_

_**Sasuke. Ino, Tenten, neko**_

_**Gaara por Karin.**_

**Capítulo 19: dinero y secuestro.**

País del fuego /Konoha/ 9 am

La aldea estaba orgullosa a la luz del astro rey que ya había bañado a todos los pobladores con su calor matutino, los ninjas de todas las divisiones desde genin, chunnin, jounnin y ambus estaban en las misiones de emergencia para la restauración de la aldea.

El hecho de que ya hubiera una nueva hokage estaba siendo un buen motivador a que el pueblo reiniciara su calma común.

En el hospital de konoha en estos momentos se estaba viviendo una situación emocionalmente necesaria.

Sasuke. Mikoto abrazaba a su hijo barón mientras este finalmente salía del coma inducido por los medicamentos para aliviar el dolor, el joven uchiha estaba más pálido de lo usual, su cabello negro cuervo había perdido algo de su brillo y claramente estaba más flaco, con algunas marcas en su piel producto de las costras que hasta hace unos días habían sido pústulas de tejido necrótico en su piel.

Tsunade había estado trabajando mucho con sasuke para que el joven en menor tiempo posible volviera al servicio activo, pero a su ritmo actual sasuke tardaría entre uno a dos meses en siquiera ser considerado para una misión rango D.

Pero el joven uchiha estaba fuera de peligro, después de ser besado por un Yokai, una anécdota que muy pocos pueden contar y seguir vivos.

Tsunade en estos momentos estaba tomando su primer día oficial de Hokage, con todas las reuniones, asignación de misiones y papeleo involucrado.

Pero mikoto agradecía enormemente a su maestra el hecho de que su hijo no estuviera en las manos de un shinigami prontamente.

Mikoto, sonrió, ahora que su hijo menor estaba bien podía relajarse, después de una época muy difícil.

Así la uchiha dejo a su hijo seguro en la habitación del hospital.

/en la oficina del hokage/

Tsunade maldecía su suerte en este momento, no tenía idea de lo que se había metido, recién había pasado su coronación y hoy estaba tomando sus responsabilidades oficiales.

Se sorprendió mucho de las misiones y obligaciones actuales de los ninjas en reparar la aldea y otras de vigilar el territorio del país del fuego y la aldea, estuvo dando algunas misiones simples y recibiendo reportes de misiones de todos los rangos.

Para ella shizune era mejor asistente que la mujer que estaba siendo remplazada como secretaria del anterior hokage, sorprendentemente al ser remplazada se descubrió que ella estaba recibiendo sobornos por incluir documentos que el hokage debía firmar cuando estos tomaban otros caminos más largos en la vía legal.

Ahora estaba leyendo el reporte del chunin frente a ella.

Naruto, quien, con su gabardina blanca y quemada en las mangas y parte inferior, con las cadenas guardadas en sus manos, una camisa negra cubriendo una maya metálica, pantalones ambus negro con vendas y su banda ninja en su frente.

Tsunade leía el reporte de la misión rango A pasada a rango S que naruto le entrego sobre su propia recuperación a la aldea, se sorprendió que el niño fuera tan preciso a la hora de escribir un detallado informe de eventos con fechas, horas y anotaciones específicas.

El niño sin duda se estaba ganando su título de jounin especial, aunque de momento chunin especial parecía más apropiado.

Bueno. Tsunade suspiro. Buen reporte, este es tu cheque de caja para cambiar por la misión rango S. le dijo tranquila.

Gracias. naruto tomo el cheque. Entonces ¿ordenes baa-chan? Le cuestiono a tsunade, ganándose una vena en la frente de la mujer rubia.

Bueno mocoso, de momento no tenemos misiones importantes. Le dijo. Ahora que recuerdo. Lo vio, nunca te dieron tu chaleco chunin. Le paso el mencionado chaleco antiproyectiles verde claro.

Naruto lo tomo bajo su gabardina y se lo coloco para volver a ponerse la gabardina.

Tsunade no pudo evitar ver al padre en la silueta del hijo.

Otra cosa. Le cuestiono naruto.

Tsunade lo vio. De hecho. tsunade vio una hoja. Tengo la información de tu situación particular en la mesa, sé que por parte de tu linaje Namikaze debes desposar a 3 chicas una de iwa nieta de onoki, otra de suna hija del kazekage y otra de kiri una miembro especial del escuadrón de cazadores ambu. Le comento.

Naruto suspiro en un asentimiento.

Es por el bien de la aldea. Naruto lo decía más para convencerse a sí mismo. ¿Qué ahí con eso? Le cuestiono.

Digamos que en la próxima reunión de concejales espero que recibas muchos documentos. Ella solo señalo una pila de documentos amontonados. De comerciantes, nobles y clanes. Explico a qué tipo de documentos se referían.

Naruto suspiro y gruño.

Entiendo ¿algo mas hokage-sama? El tono que uso.

Le dijo a Tsunade que naruto ya no estaba de un humor para ser sociable.

Nada toma 3 días de descanso como marca el protocolo y regresa aquí para la asignación de una misión, eso o puedes presentarte a la oficina central de chunin donde te pueden asignar a una de las unidades de manera temporal, para que cumplas misiones en equipos. Le explico tsunade.

Naruto pensó, las dos opciones del sistema, trabajar solo o trabajar en equipo.

Entonces si ya no hay nada estas despedido. Le dijo tsunade, pero naruto no se movió.

De hecho, como cabeza del clan namikaze quisiera señalarte un problema que afecta a mi clan. Naruto lleno una mano a su gabardina y saco un rollo de sellado que había hecho con todo lo referente a su herencia paterna.

Tsunade lo vio curiosa, esperando que le explicaba de que situación se trataba.

Algo que llega al nivel daimio. Dijo naruto abriendo el pergamino y sacando todo su contenido.

Tsunade paso las siguientes horas, dándose cuenta que tantos problemas podía causar una persona con la ayuda de los consejeros del hokage.

Sin duda se necesitaba hacer algo con esos ancianos.

Y la sugerencia de naruto fue algo que le abrió los ojos a tsunade, una forma que no había contemplado de deshacerse del uno de los más grandes problemas de la aldea.

/ en konoha/ distrito comercial/

Tenten y akira estaban caminando juntas después de haber acabado una pequeña misión que involucro el patrullaje del perímetro que rodeaba los campos de entrenamiento.

Hoy se sorprendieron al encontrarse con Hinata hyuga, acompañada de shino aburame y kiba inuzuka.

El equipo diez.

¿Qué pasa akira-chan? Le cuestiono kiba con un claro tono que intentaba ser coqueto.

Claro viendo de alguien como kiba para alguien como akira el intento de coqueteo no hizo más que molestarla.

¿aun nada de esa misión? Cuestiono akira a hinata.

Después de que hinata y Ino le comentaran a akira y mikoto lo que ocurrió cuando fueron a revisar el templo de país del fuego y los sucesos extraños.

Hinata había sido una de los pocos genin que sabían algo respecto al anciano que seguía en coma, llamen a akira paranoica, pero el hecho de que apenas unos días después de casi morir por un biju y un jercito de yokais y que un templo dedicado a proteger a la tierra del fuego de los yokais fuese destruido en su libro tenía la marca de conexión.

Kiba se molestó de ser ignorado por la belleza de cabello negro que era akira.

¿oye porque le preguntas a hinata y no a mí? yo también estaba ahí. Se quejó kiba molesto con ser ignorado por akira.

Porque es obvio que no tienes la confianza suficiente para manejar la información delicada kiba. Dijo shino.

Si shino tiene razón. Dijo akira. De todos tu eres quien menos puede mantener en secreto algo. Akira le dedico una mirada molesta a kiba.

El anciano sigue dormido y no sabemos nada. Comento hinata. Esperamos que con lady tsunade aquí, ella pueda hacer algo. Explico la hyuga.

La noticia que la mejor médica del continente elemental había regresado a la aldea y que ahora era la hokage lleno de expectativas y una seguridad necesaria al pueblo que lentamente iniciaba a sanarse.

Si la hokage todavía no puedo creer que ella este con nosotros. tenten no ocultaba su entusiasmo por la mujer rubia, después de todo ella era su modelo como shinobi.

Akira asintió el hecho de que tsunade fuera la hokage sin duda traería una mejora al pueblo, solo esperaba que se revisara el estándar de la academia shinobi y se permitiera tener más acceso al conocimiento de ciertas ramas del ninjutsu que solo los médicos tenían.

Oigan no me ignoren. Kiba grito a los demás quienes no le prestaban atención en la plática.

Deberíamos seguir nuestro camino. Sugirió shino. Kurenai sensei todavía nos pidió reunirnos para entrenar. El aburame dijo esto mientras seguía avanzando.

Adiós akira-san, tenten-san. Hinata se inclinó ante ella.

Nos vemos linda al rato te busco. Le dijo kiba a akira ganándose que un kunai fuera lanzado contra su cabeza.

El inuzuka apenas lo esquivo.

Akira lo veía con su sharingan activo.

Kiba salió corriendo alcanzando a sus compañeros.

Espero que lee este bien. Dijo tenten. Mañana se someterá a una cirugía con ayuda de tsunade-sama. Le explico a akira. Si funciona lee podría volver a ser un ninja. Explico.

Akira asintió. Bueno hizo un buen trabajo con sasuke. De pronto akira vio su aliento y que caía nieve.

Se extrañó, así como los demás aldeanos, hasta que vieron a naruto persiguiendo a un gigante ser parecido a un león, pero lo que llama su atención eran las alas de murciélago.

Akira no dudo y salto para seguir a naruto en ayuda.

Tenten hizo lo mismo.

Naruto lanzo sus cuchillas y atrapo una de las piernas de la criatura en sus cadenas picudas antes de jalarlo y hacer que el animal se estrellara en el pateo de la academia.

El león gruño molesto cuando naruto le salto enzima.

Escupe. Naruto metió su mano en la boca de leo mientras con una de sus cuchillas evitaba que este cerrara la boca.

El león era demasiado grande de casi seis metros de largo y cuatro de alto aun con sus alas.

Cuando tenten y lanzo shurikens a las alas del león que no dejaba de sacudirse con naruto sobre él, el león gruño de dolor.

Akira simplemente saco su ninjato en su cintura y le corto una de las piernas a la criatura.

Creo que será por las malas. Naruto saco sus cuchillas y con estas le corto la cabeza al león para luego seguir hasta su estómago y para sorpresa de tenten y akira sacar a un pequeño macaco de piel azul y cabello blanco.

¿Qué sucedió? Cuestiono iruka llegando al lugar tras ver el espectáculo desde las ventanas de la academia mientras los maestros intentaban calamar a los pequeños que querían ver lo que sucedía fuera.

Este maldito. Señalo al yokai que iniciaba a pudrirse a un ritmo muy rápido dejando en poco tiempo una mancha negra con algunos huesos carcomidos por el ácido.

He estado toda la mañana con esto hasta envié un clon con la hokage para encárgame de estas cosas. Le dijo naruto a los que lo rodeaban. Al parecer todavía quedan yokais en el bosque y algunos intentaron atacar mis aguas termales. Explico.

Entonces necesitas ayuda. Akira señalo su arma ya lista.

Lo siento. Naruto le sonrió y se disculpó negando con la cabeza. Una cosa es matar a un yokai con fuerza física y otra muy diferentes es matarlas con estas. Naruto alzo sus armas. Estas pueden partir y absorber fácilmente la energía de un yokai al estar hechas de uno, lo que estoy haciendo es exterminarlos.

Pero si alguien de casualidad no sé. Tenten llamo la atención de ellos. Su puerta donde hay armas contra ellos quizás aceptarías la ayuda. Pidió.

Naruto lo pensó y el tomo de hombros a las dos.

En marcha.

Un destello blanco confundió a iruka cuando el niño ya no estaba.

Ese es el Hiraishin. Dijo en verdad sorprendido.

/en Iwa/ oficina de onoki/

Onoki no esperaba que el propio daimio de Tsuchi no kuni llego a su oficina de manera inesperada.

Para onoki ver al hombre generalmente impaciente y terco además de egocéntrico dar alabanzas a su persona por el cuerdo que las dos aldeas ninja de konoha e Iwa habían iniciando, uniendo a Suna y Kiri en el proceso fue una sorpresa.

El hombre hablaba de cómo estos nuevos acuerdos habían cimentado las bases para un nuevo tratado económico entre todas las naciones y que pronto se celebraría acabo una reunión de los bancos centrales de cada nación para exploras que nuevo modelo económico en conjunto compartirían.

A onoki no le importo mucho esa parte, pero cuando el daimio comento un aumento al financiamiento de Iwa como una actualización a sus sistemas de seguridad y equipos de entrenamiento sin importar que presupuesto le enviaran él lo aprobaría.

Finalmente, onoki pudo ver los beneficios que tenía tener al hijo del destello amarillo de konoha como su futuro hijo de ley.

Solo esperaba que el niño cumpliera las expectativas.

Lo que si sorprendió al daimio fue la orden nada discreta de recibir una invitación para cuando fuera la boda de su nieta.

Al parecer la sobrina del daimio quería conocer al niño rubio que venció al hijo del kazekage.

Onoki solo siguió con el enemigo de todos los kages, preguntándose qué tanto debí esperar para que un heredero digno a su linaje le quitara el sombrero, entonces abrió los ojos, si el hijo de su nieta y su mayor enemigo fuera tan poderoso como su abuelo y padre, entonces ya tenía quien lo remplazara a la menor oportunidad, sonrió pensando en su pronto retiro.

/en konoha/ dos días después/de noche.

Tsunade se sorprendió al recibir la noticia de que naruto estaba matando monstruos acompañado de akira uchiha y tenten monichi, al parecer las historia de que monstruos rodeaban la aldea por parte de los comerciantes que venían a la misma no eran falsas, naruto dijo que algunos de los yokais supervivientes se habían asentado en el bosque y que al no tener presencia de los monjes cerca estos no tenían razones para estar bajo control.

Esto llevo a tsunade a hacer todo lo posible para despertar al anciano monje que era el único superviviente de lo que haya pasado en el templo de fuego.

Lo cual no fue muy agradable.

/flash back hace unas horas/

Tsunade había terminado de descansar después de la cirugía de rock lee el niño estaría bien, en unas horas por ahora la mujer estaba relajada y leyendo el informe de varios de los shinobis que habían visto las acciones de naruto y sus compañeras.

Yokais criaturas de leyenda que la mayoría no cree hasta que no se topa con uno, muchos yokais abandona esa vida al volverse invocaciones personales, otros por otro lado se vuelven amenazas que monjes como los del país de los demonios o shinobis tienen que matar.

Tsunade vio al anciano, que según la información de azuma tenía más de 105 años de edad, el viejo hombre estaba en el hospital desde antes de su llegada y no hacía nada más que balbucear estupideces y entrar o salir del coma.

Tsunade no lo culpaba lo que debió haber visto puede ser una fuente de trauma eso y que según unos monjes enviados desde suna para apoyar a limpiar el templo lo que haya sucedido en el templo del fuego, tenía suficiente energía demoniaca para equiparar al kyubi.

La mujer reviso al hombre durmiendo, salvo las lesiones que ya habían sanado y el hecho de oler a ajo, no descubrió nada de que causaba su estado.

Entonces checo las cosas con las que el monje llego, un viejo libro de cosas que no entendía, su ropa, talismanes y unas cuentas, al presionar muy fuerte una cuenta por accidente esta exploto.

HAAA grito el hombre. ¿Por qué tardaron? Le grito, pero se dio cuenta de algo. Esta no es nuestra enfermería. El hombre entrecerró a los ojos y vio a tsunade. ¿Quién eres tú? le cuestiono con sospecha y por el moviendo de manos que tsunade vio el hombre estaba preparando un jutsu.

Soy la nueva yodaime hokage de la aldea de konoha, tsunade senju. Le explico.

El hombre se tranquilizó.

La princesa babosa. La llamo. Qué bueno. Suspiro y se acostó pareciendo recordar algo se paró de golpe. Ellos donde esta los demonios. Le pregunto.

¿demonios? Cuestiono tsunade.

Se liberaron, muy malos tiempos viene. El anciano busco su ropa. ¿Cuántos monjes sobrevivieron? Cuestiono.

Solo tú. dijo tsunade.

El hombre se paralizo y suspiro.

¿puedo rogar por sus almas? Le cuestiono.

Tsunade asintió.

Primero un examen completo y luego una escolta ambu lo llevara al templo. Tsunade entendía que si quería la cooperación de este anciano era mejor llevarlo a su ritmo.

Está bien. Dijo mientras tomaba el libro. Necesitare un aprendiz. Dijo tranquilo. Necesitaremos toda la ayuda para detenerlos. Le dijo a tsunade.

¿a quienes? Cuestiono la rubia.

/ en kumo/ media noche/

El raikage A estaba inquieto en sus pensamientos, ante los movimientos recientes estaba viendo que la situación de Kumo era la menos favorecedora, cuatro de los cinco grandes estaban uniéndose en una movida comercial sin precedentes en la historia moderna, eso junto con el hecho de que la aldea del sonido no hacía más que causar problemas en las aldeas aledañas que kumo tenía como satélites mantenían a kumo en una situación complicada.

No era un hombre dedicado a pensar en la economía, él era un hombre de acción, por eso hizo todo lo posible de estar al tanto de sus asesores económicos con respecto a las movidas que las otras aldeas estaban haciendo, esperando adelantarse en algún momento a estas.

Pero en su cabeza y en la de varios líderes mundiales no podía dejar de pasar un solo hombre como responsable de este caos nivel mundial, alguien que sin moverse de su país había alterado a todo el continente.

Uzumaki naruto.

…

Konoha/ al día siguiente/

¿Qué quieres que yo que? Cuestiono naruto mientras estaba en su asignación de misión con tsunade.

Tsunade lo vio y suspiro.

Debido al aumento de las actividades de criaturas no humanas y el hecho de que el plan de escolaridad de la academia está muy mal elaborado, planeábamos que uno de los recién graduados fuera parte de las mejoras a aplicar. Dijo tsunade.

Me pides que sea un maestro en la academia. Dijo naruto entre molesto y curioso.

Tsunade asintió. Tienes actitudes en ninjtsu, fuijutsu y supervivencia, cosas que la academia a descuidado según tengo entendido, no será algo permanente tendrás unas clases a la semana y en caso de ser enviado a otra misión, podrás reorganizar la clase. Le dijo tsunade. Pero de que es una realidad que enseñaras en la academia es lo que harás. Le dijo la nueva hokage.

Naruto suspiro y asintió.

¿Qué hay respecto a mi solicitud? Naruto la vio.

El daimio en persona junto con el responsable llegase mañana y la reunión especial será en tres días. Dijo tsunade.

Naruto asintió.

Bien, tu primera clase es en dos horas, luego tienes la tarde libre por si quieres tomar una misión rango C en la aldea. Tsunade comento.

Naruto solo asintió y se fue tranquilo a cumplir la orden de la mujer.

…

Mientras estaba en camino de la academia naruto inicio a pensar que podía enseñarle a unos niños, estaba claro que debía ser algo lo suficiente mente educativo pero interesante para que no perdiera su atención.

Naruto pensó que parte de los ejercicios de la academia que recordaba eran molestos y le aburrían.

Cuando llego a la academia se sorprendió al ver a iruka esperándolo.

Naruto. Sonrió iruka. Como esta uno de mis estudiantes favoritos. Le dijo.

Sino mal recuerdo siempre fui un problema para ti. Naruto explico.

Iruka negó. Puede ser, pero aun así eres de mis favoritos y ahora enseñas en la academia a los novatos quien lo diría. Iruka le sonrió.

Naruto asintió entrando a la academia llegando al salón que alguna vez fue suyo y dejando que iruka hablara primero esperando afuera del salón, pero escuchando sus palabras.

Tras terminar la presentación sumamente larga de iruka explicando los motivos de la hokage de que un chunin fuera enviado para entrenarlo, muchos estaban emocionados por la idea.

Al entras al salón, naruto vio a por lo menos treinta niños y niñas la próxima generación.

Diez equipos. Naruto hablo al notarlos. Afuera ahora. naruto dijo mientras salía por la ventana.

Esto extraño a todos incluso a iruka.

No entendía porque naruto no se había presentado, pero acompaño a los niños afuera para ver a naruto sentado en el piso.

Siéntense. Naruto les dijo los treinta niños lo hicieron.

Naruto pudo notar que había varios niños de los clanes, hyuga, Nara, akimichi, aburame, inuzuka y sarutobi.

Los niños lo veían con curiosidad.

Me presentare. Naruto se señaló. Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto, hijo del cuarto hokage. Explico.

Esto hizo que muchos niños lo vieran con estrellas con los ojos.

Una niña alzo la mano.

Naruto la señalo.

Si. pidió.

Namaki Kurama. Se presentó la niña. es cierto que eras el zorro gigante que peleo contra el monstruo. Cuestiono.

Naruto solo asintió.

Si ese es un jutsu conocido como Biju no Dana. Naruto se señaló. Soy el contenedor del zorro de las nueve colas kurama. Naruto escucho un grito en su mente por parte del zorro.

Muchos murmuraron, no sabían que el zorro tuviera un nombre.

El zorro esta en mi gracias a un sello de fuinjutsu. Dijo naruto. El fuinjutsu es una de las tres ramas que la hokage me asigno para enseñarle a esta clase por tener problemas con el antiguo sistema de la academia. Les dijo naruto.

¿sensei? Un niño del clan hyuga alzo la mano. Que nos va a enseñar primero.

Naruto lo pensó.

Ninjutsu. Dijo naruto.

Todos los niños suspiraron, los únicos ninjutsus que les enseñaban en la academia eran básicos.

Así que. Naruto llevo su mano a su cinturón y saco treinta hojas de papel que le paso a los niños. Pongan chakra en estas hojas y podremos iniciar.

Iruka vio esto confundido ese no era nivel para futuros genins per decidió confiar en naruto para ver cómo se desarrollaba la clase.

Naruto termino de ver los resultados, la mayoría de los niños tenían naturaleza katon, algunos pocos suiton y doton.

Bien. Naruto los vio a todos, hizo sellos de manos y creo dos clones. Katon, Suiton y Doton son sus elementos, asi que trabajaremos con esto, quiero que puedan realizar mínimo tres jutsus de su elemento al terminar el año. Naruto los vio. Vayan a la biblioteca o a sus familiares y pregúntenles sobre el jutsu más fuerte del elemento que conozcan. Los clones se pusieron en posición.

Katon conmigo. Se señaló un clon.

Suiton. Dijo otro.

Doton. El otro naruto se señaló.

Si bien naruto no tenía mucho conocimiento en ese elemento el kyubi si asi que podía usarlo para la teoría.

Iruka vio como los niños y niñas se dividían en equipos y cada equipo se dedicaba a un tipo de ejercicio diferente.

Los de katon tomaron unas hojas de los árboles y en sus manos juntas iniciaron a canalizar chakra de katon en un intento de quemarlas.

Los de suiton por otro lado naruto hizo un agujero en el piso y ahí puso agua, les dijo que metieran las manos y solo las sacaran cuando estuvieran seguros de haber sacado en sus manos una esfera de agua.

Los de doton por otro lado, naruto golpeo el piso y ese se volvió fango, les dijo a los niños y niñas como hacerlo y los puso a hacer el ejercicio de golpear el piso con sus manos

….

El día termino y los niños estaban cansados, pero extrañamente felices por la idea de poder hacer jutsus poderosos capaces es de demostrar sus habilidades.

Naruto termino el día y se dirigió a su casa.

Últimamente naruto no veía nada interesante en la casa de su familia, solo era una casa grande más, parecía que esta estaba detenida en el tiempo cuando no debería ser asi, pero con el tiempo a naruto le dejaron de interesar las cosas relativas a sus familias.

Naruto deseo que este lugar se quemara hasta las cenizas.

Mi bebe. Dijo una voz femenina.

Naruto volteo una mujer pelirroja estaba ahí, pero era trasparente.

Naruto se puso blanco.

FANTASMA! Naruto salió corriendo de la casa.

….

Mikoto uchiha se sorprendió al ver a naruto entrar rompiendo la puerta principal mientras Akira, Sasuke recién dado de alta y comiendo una papilla y ella cenaban.

Naruto no dijo nada solo entro corriendo y se escondió bajo el kotatsu de su sala.

El mueble estaba temblando en una clara señal de que el rubio estaba asustado.

¿naruto-kun? Cuestiono mikoto al mueble.

FANTASMAS! Grito naruto aun debajo del mueble.

Estará asi un rato. Dijo akira mientras suspiraba.

Sasuke negó con la cabeza mientras continuaba con su cena no podía hacer más que pasarse la papilla no le gustaba, pero hasta que sus encías no estuvieran moradas era mejor que no comiera sólidos.

Mikoto negó con la cabeza.

Tenía una adolecente enojada, uno enfermo y uno asustado bajo una mesa, si quien diría que para ella una de los mejores miembros del equipo de Tsunade senju, una de las tres bestias de konoha terminaría en una situación asi.

…

Al día siguiente, naruto volvió a la casa acompañado de Mikoto y Akira, las mujeres no creían que naruto hubiera visto un fantasma, por si acaso, llevaron varios amuletos para ahuyentar espíritus.

Asi que naruto pudo volver a casa con total tranquilidad.

Preparándose para el día de mañana, pero mientras eso pasaba, tomo la oportunidad de enseñarles a los niños de la academia el maravilloso mundo de la supervivencia de campo, llevándolos al bosque y dejándolos solos o bueno dejando que pensaran que estaban solos mientras les atacaba en secreto y los hacia correr como gallinas sin cabeza.

…

La patrulla de la aldea era una actividad tediosa en opinión de Shikamaru, era muy molesto y fastidioso, es por eso que acepto formar parte de la patrulla, era mejor que cualquier otra unidad de los chunin.

A veces shikamaru odiaba que naruto estuviera en la academia, aunque su madre comento en la cena el otro día que sus hermanas del clan, estaban felices de que un chunin sensei finalmente les enseñara a sus hijos algo útil para una misión.

Shikamaru se alejó de la zona que patrullaba, sin mucho entusiasmo, pero asi estaba seguro de poder llegar a tiempo para descansar en su casa.

Detrás de el cuatro sombras entraron a la aldea por uno de los túneles secretos de orochimaru.

…

Naruto estaba sentado en la sala de reuniones del consejo, no le gustaba mucho esta idea, pero sabía que si funcionaba no solo recuperaría lo que era de su familia, sino que le ahora un favor a la aldea, por suerte ser el primero en llegar antes que los ambus le permitió dejar una sorpresa en el lugar de los consejeros.

….

Uroru utoharate era uno de los hombres más ricos en el mundo shinobi, sus negocios incluían la siembra, trasporte y venta de verduras, granos y especias asi como el trasporte de mercancías de naciones a naciones, todo esto gracias al esfuerzo de su familia.

En realidad, solo esa era parte de la verdad.

Su familia había sido una de las tantas familias que eran descendentes de una concubina del daimio, permitiéndoles ser una familia noble, pero sin nunca poder ser o acceder realmente al poder del daimio.

La familia siempre había tenido contactos en varios países, pero nunca un poder real, tampoco la fortuna para tener ese poder, pero si tenían algo, inteligencia, fue asi que el uroru utoharate, se metió a trabajar en una de las más antiguas empresas de mensajería que era la namikaze y fue gracias al que el negocio se expandió a niveles que nunca se habían soñado, fue él y solo el quien hizo todo el trabajo, el debía ser quien tuviera la empresa para sí.

Por eso acepto la oportunidad no solo de ser quien controlara la empresa, sino ser quien hiciera los negocios de la misma, no le importo, despedir, apoderarse de tierras, destruir negocios o familias, él lo hizo y eso lo hizo ser uno de los nombres más ricos, casi como el daimio.

Por eso se sorprendió de ser llamado a la aldea de la hoja.

Uroru siempre odio a los ninjas, siempre y aún más que la empresa su empresa estuviera relacionada a los ninjas no hacía más que molestarle.

Pero no importaba seguramente era una reunión de negocios con el nuevo hokage en turno, la última vez la reunión se llevó a cabo solo con los concejales quienes le dijeron que el hokage no estaba disponible, pero ellos acuariana por él y ese fue el mejor negocio de su vida.

…

En la sala del consejo Tsunade estaba sentada en su lugar como hokage, esta vez con una mesa aparte, junto con una pantalla de televisión, en este caso había cuatro mesas, la suya.

La de los civiles, la de los shinobis, la de los consejeros quienes se sentían extraños al estar en su nueva posición.

Tsunade solo estaba esperando, había enviado a los shinobis contratados a los lugares de la lista que naruto le había dado, naruto había pagado por 3 misiones 2 rango A y una misión rango B.

Esperaba que naruto supiera lo que estaba haciendo.

Cuando el invitado llego, escoltado por shizune.

Un hombre en sus cincuenta años, este hombre estaba vestido con ropas finas, un estomago grande, su cabello corto, con barba y bigote, el hombre en cuestiono se veía extrañado de estar en ese lugar.

Una vez se sentó en su lugar.

La reunión inicio.

Esta reunión fue pedida por un miembro del consejo shinobi, debido a informar los avances en lo relativo a los pagos pendientes al clan. Informo Tsunade.

Muchos de los civiles gimieron molestos.

Adelante Uzumaki. Dijo la concejala Horamu esperando que el niño hablara.

Gracias concejal. Naruto se puso de pie. En los días recientes debido a la invasión se han logrado reunir todos los documentos relacionados a los préstamos, sin embargo, muchas de las familias involucradas en ellos, no han podido demostrar sus pagos con los recibos correspondientes. Hablo naruto. Eso y que recientemente al hacerme cargo del banco de konoha, me di cuenta de una malversación dentro de la unidad de análisis e investigación de delitos financieros de la aldea. Dijo naruto.

Un civil alzo la mano.

Eso nos afecta. Cuestiono con miedo.

No a ustedes. explico naruto, pero vio a los concejales.

Esta vez alzo la mano un shinobi.

¿tenemos una unidad de análisis e investigación de delitos financieros? Cuestiono Tsume inuzuka pues ella no tenía conocimientos de esa área.

Si. naruto la vio. Existe desde hace unos años, sirve para asegurarse de que no haya malas prácticas en los bancos, además de que los shinobis y clanes vivan con los recursos obtenidos de sus misiones e inversiones sin usar recursos no reportados al banco de konoha o al banco central del país del fuego. hablo naruto.

Muchos murmuraban.

Pero al parecer el director de esta área en el banco se embolso algunos cientos de miles de rus en sus años de servicio e involucro a varios shinobis que por respeto a sus familias y clanes. Todos vieron que naruto vio fijamente al líder del clan yamanaka.

Inoichi no dijo nada, pero sabía que eso significaba que naruto hablaría con el mas tarde.

¿Sabían que la familia namikaze tiene una de las empresas de exportación e importación de productos más grande del mundo ninja? Naruto les cuestiono a todos.

Todos se vieron.

Los concejales no dijeron nada.

No asi Uroru.

Claro que sí, es mi mayor orgullo. Exclamo el joven viéndolo con superioridad.

Enserio y como logro eso. Le cuestiono naruto. ¿es usted un namikaze?

Todos lo vieron esperando la respuesta.

Por supuesto que no, lo logre al pactar con el líder del clan namikaze hace catorce años. Explico. El joven heredero me dio total control de las inversiones y de la empresa de su familia. Explico.

Enserio. Naruto lo vio. ¿Qué clase de negocios? Le cuestiono.

De todo niño. Uroru se rio. Desde administrar sus granjas en el país de los vegetales, trasladar las mismas en una ruta del comercio más grande desde suna hasta Kiri, además del traslado de mercancías como maquinaria en barcos y eso nuestra nueva flota de barcos y carruajes. Explico. Es por mí que esa familia ha crecido, tanto que soy quinta persona más rica del mundo después de los daimios y hasta estos han invertido en la empresa namikaze. Le dijo el hombre.

Naruto lo vio y se rio.

¿Y todo eso lo firmo el heredero?

Si. respondió uroru.

¿A qué edad? Cuestiono naruto.

Cuando tenía 14 años. Explico uroru.

Todos los civiles veían esto confundidos y también los shinobis.

Los concejales estaban guardando silencio en el interrogatorio, debido a la clara advertencia de tsunade con un puño chocando una de sus palmas, mientras danzo intentaba por todos los medios activar su sharingan y callar al hombre, pero por alguna razón no podía activar su dojutsu.

Y quien estuvo presente. Cuestiono naruto. Como líder del banco en este momento, es mi obligación checar todos los contratos. Naruto mostro un contrato. Aquí está el sello del hokage, pero no su firma, quienes estuvieron para que este documento tuviera validez. Cuestiono.

Uroru se rio. Mira niño, sé que quieres causar una gran impresión a todos. El hombre lo vio. Pero solo tienes que diez y ocho años, ese trato es verídico porque uno de los concejales puso el sello. Comento.

¿Quién? cuestiono naruto.

Danzo. Uroru. Aunque los otros dos también estuvieron ahí para darle mayor valides mocoso. Contesto.

Naruto suspiro, todos vieron cómo se contenía las ganas de matar al hombre, pues notaron como las cadenas de hielo en sus brazos iniciaba a formarse.

Esto fue firmado por el heredero, Naruto Namikaze, el día 14 de octubre hace quince años. Dijo naruto.

Si niño, que idiota eres. Uroru. Como te llama, seguro tus padres no supieron como criarte. Le dijo.

Golpe bajo todos pensaron.

Pero naruto rio.

Mi nombre es Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki. Le dijo a uroru.

El hombre se puso blanco.

Yo no firme esto. les dijo a todos. Como un bebe de cuatro dioses podría firmar un documento de este tipo. Lo mostro a todos. Además, tengo un testigo. Naruto señaló a mikoto. Mikoto Uchiha nombre Feniku de ambu, el día 14 de octubre te toco hacerme guardia todo el día por órdenes del Sandaime Hokage.

Si, estuve contigo todo el día. Dijo mikoto. Hasta te cambie el pañal. Se rio.

Demasiada información. Naruto se sonrojo y algunos se rieron de ese hecho.

Uroru se puso de pie y lo señalo.

Pero eres muy viejo para ser el niño. Se expresó.

Quien de aquí me recuerda como un niño hace no menos de un mes. Cuestiono naruto.

Todos lazaron la mano.

¿Qué me paso? Les cuestiono.

Luchaste contra la cosa gigante como un zorro gigante y te hiciste viejo. Dijo shibi aburame.

Gracias. naruto lo señalo. Ahí está mi excusa. Naruto señaló a uroru. ¿Cuál es la tuya?

La mía. Uroru se vio molesto. Deberías agradecerme mocoso de que no vivas en la calle como un huérfano. Le dijo.

Naruto golpeo la mesa y una gran cantidad de hielo apareció haciendo que el hombre retrocediera.

Mi infancia no es tu asunto. Naruto se alejó. Como decía, al hacerme cargo del banco, después del fraude que la antigua familia le hizo a mi familia, me di cuenta de una regoldad en mis acciones y no solo en las mías sino en la de todos los involucrados en el negocio. Naruto hablo.

¿irregularidad? Cuestiono Chouza.

De alguna manera los números no me cuadran, gano más de lo que se reporta al banco central del país del fuego. naruto mostro un pergamino. Eso me hizo reunir toda esta información. Una gran nube de humo mostro una cantidad ridícula de documentos que llenaron todo el centro de la habitación.

Había tantos que llegaban a superar el tamaño de las personas sentadas.

Lo que he llevo a un descubrimiento muy interesante. Naruto señaló a uroru. Usted es un hombre muy listo. naruto lo elogio. Se aseguró que si en algún momento yo de subiera esto no podría usar la justicia de la aldea, debido a varios documentos que tienen la firma y sello del hokage y del concejal danzo shimura. Naruto señalo la pila más próxima a tsunade

Uroru inflo el pecho con orgullo. Asi es mocoso. Se rio. Te dejare en la calle y me quedare con todo inclusive tu nuevo banco. Le amenazo.

Naruto rio.

Eso es suficiente señor? Naruto volteo a ver la televisión.

Todos siguieron su mirada, pronto la televisión que parecía estar apagada, demostró que solo estaba cubierta de negro, al revelar la imagen, se mostró la sonriente cara del daimio del fuego.

Esplendido naruto-kun, no solo demostraste que todo era verdad, sino que me deleitaste con una buena discusión económica y política. El hombre se rio y suspiro. Porque mis concejales no pueden hacer eso. El hombre cerro su abanico.

Uroru no dijo nada, estaba con la boca abierta como un pez.

Veras uroru, puede que hayas hecho un buen trabajo en la aldea, pero dejaste muchos cabos sueltos por todo el mundo, se de los asesinatos y desalojos en el país del arroz y de los vegetales, se de las prácticas fraudulentas de compra venta de lotes de tierra por toda la zona que rodea el gran puente naruto, sé que abarataste los costos y violaste las leyes laborales de la nación y muchas cosas más. Señalo una pila de documentos. Contratar miembros de una extraña división de ambus en konoha. Naruto vio a danzo. Desvió de recursos y más. Naruto lo vio. Pero ese no es tu peor crimen. Naruto se rio. Tu peor crimen es creer te superior a tu daimio. Naruto vio al hombre.

Muy cierto. El hombre miro complacido a naruto.

Veras uroru, sabes que siendo un miembro de la familia del daimio legaña, tienes que pagar una cantidad especial de impuestos por cada trato que hagas ya sea a tu nombre o de alguien más. Naruto lo vi.

Claro que lo sé. Le dijo uroru.

Pero de todos los negocios que hagas, de todos. Naruto hablo más fuerte en todos.

Uroru entonces se puso pálido.

Solo has depositado un veinticinco por ciento del total de tu deuda en catorce años. Naruto se rio. Le debes al daimio la mitad de tu fortuna personal, que es todo el dinero que no has reportado y haz usado para ti. Naruto vio como un ambu estaba con tsunade la mujer asintió.

Perfecto. Tsunade vio a naruto. Las tres misiones que pagaste fueron completadas. Explico tsunade.

¿Qué misiones? Cuestiono Mikoto.

Namikaze sama, ordenó la captura y detención de cada miembro de la familia Utoharate. Explico el ambu.

No pueden hacerlo sin. El hombre se cayó.

Tienen mi permiso. Dijo el daimio. Después de todo hay muchos beneficiados con esto. explico el daimio. Todos menos yo. Se quejó como niño pequeño.

Uroru no dijo nada.

Me dejarías sin nada. Naruto lo vio, lo sujeto del cuello y con una de sus cuchillas en su cuello le amenazo. Debería matarte como el sucio parasito miserable que eres. Naruto le gruño.

El hombre no dijo nada.

Pero negocios son negocios. Naruto entonces soltó al hombre.

Muy cierto. El daimio hablo. Uroru Utoharate, familia de tercera estirpe del daimio de Hi no Kuni, estas expulsado de nuestra familia asi de toda inmunidad diplomática que esto te concedía, sin honor y sin dinero, toda tu familia pagara el mismo precio. Le dijo el daimio. El señor uzumaki decidirá tu destino, después de todo él es quien lidero la investigación en tu contra. Le dijo el daimio.

En lo personal quisiera matarte. Naruto lo vio. Pero no vales que mis espadas prueben tu sangre, primero quiero ver que tanto sabes, hokage-sama le pido que escolte al señor Utoharate a una celda del DIyT y posterior mente se le envie a la prisión del Namizare a trabajos forzados de por vida. Dijo naruto. Todas tus cuentas y aliados políticos o económicos están siendo detenidos, te sorprendería lo dispuestos que están a actuar Suna, Mizu, Onse y todos los países involucrados cuando dices la cantidad que cada uno debe de impuestos. Se rio naruto

Tsunade casqueo los dedos. Alguna sugerencia de quien debería interrogarlo. Cuestiono tsunade a Inoichi.

Todos lo vieron por lo que sabían el hombre estaba involucrado.

Diría que Anko sería la mejor está en una temporada sádica últimamente. Dijo el hombre.

Perfecto. Naruto vio a los consejeros. Un problema menos ahora. los señalo. Ustedes están involucrados en esto.

Uroru se fue siendo esposado y arrastrado del lugar

Más respeto. Dijo la mujer del grupo.

A la única anciana que respeto es a Tsunade. Le grito naruto.

Si. dijo tsunade. Espera. la mujer rubia estallo en ira. QUE DIJISTE MOCOSO. Le amenazo.

Silencio esto luchando con las momias viejas. Le grito naruto.

El daimio reía en su televisión quien sabe cuándo le pasaron bocadillos.

Sus acusaciones no tienen sustento. Dijo el hombre sin vendas.

Cierto en dos casos. Naruto señalo a la mujer y al hombre sin vendas. No tienen nada que los relacione con este mega fraude económico. Naruto señalo. Aun, los señalo como posibles coadyuvantes en una falsificación de documentos oficiales de konoha con el fin de un beneficio económico personal según lo marca la ley de delitos fiscales del país del fuego. les dijo a los consejeros.

Estos no dijeron nada para defenderse.

Su turno. Naruto le dijo a tsunade.

Según los lineamientos especiales del consejo shinobi y civil de konoha. Tsunade hablo. Establecidos por mi abuelo el shodaime hokage, si uno o más consejeros o miembros de un clan cabezas del mismo, fueran señalados por algún delito en contra del daimio del fuego, estos deberán dejar automáticamente el puesto asi como todas las prestaciones del mismo hasta demostrar su inocencia ante el daimio. Dijo tsunade.

En otras palabras. Naruto lo señalo. No tiene por qué estar aquí fuera. Señalo la puerta.

Mocoso. Dijo un miembro del consejo civil. No puede hacerle eso a los venerables.

Naruto lanzo su cuchilla de su mano y lo apuñalo en el hombro.

Apenas giro la cabeza liberando un poco de su instinto asesino.

Estoy en casería. Naruto lo vio. Quieres ser mi presa. Le cuestiono.

El hombre negó con la cabeza.

Bien. Naruto jalo su cuchilla. Ambus favor de escoltar a estos dos fuera de aquí. naruto pidió.

Los dos ancianos se pusieron de pie y salieron lo más dignos que podían siendo escoltados por los daimios.

Solo quedas tú. naruto vio a danzo.

El hombre abrió su ojo el viejo halcón de guerra no creía en que momento el zorro lo había metido a su madriguera, no podía usar su sharingan ni contactar a sus ninjas.

Sé que eres bueno en sello. Naruto señalo la silla. Pero no revísate donde está tu trasero. Naruto uso su chakra revelando una gran matriz de sellado. Se la saque a mi madre de un pergamino, un sello de supresión de ocho trigramas, drena chakra, impide la activación de dojutsus y paraliza el cuerpo. Explico.

Todo el lado shinobi veía a naruto.

Danzo Shimura, bajo las leyes de konoha, cometiste traición, extorción, falsificación de documentos y enriquecimiento ilícito. Dijo naruto. Bajo las leyes del país del fuego comentos el apoderamiento ilícito de recursos, los asesinatos de líderes o miembros importantes de política del país del fuego, la suplantación de un líder de clan noble, la mentira y engaño al daimio de tu país, asi como la conspiración y lo más grave. Naruto señalo una pila. Tener una fuerza de operaciones negras sin conocimiento del daimio. Le dijo naruto.

No existe algo asi. Dijo danzo.

Agradécele a Uroru. Naruto se rio. Aquí en cada recibo de pago que hacia especificaba un número shinobi, la cantidad y el tipo de trabajo siendo A asesinato, B extorción, C robo o D infiltración. Naruto señalo la pila. Ahí más misiones rango A ahí que en la sopa de letras. Naruto suspiro.

Además, no sé qué intentas activar. Naruto le quito la venda de su ojo. Pero vuelve loco a mi… SANTA MADRE DE LOS UCHIHAS. Naruto lo señalo.

Todos vieron como danzo en su ojo tenía un sharingan.

Un sharingan de todas las cosas del mundo.

Un segundo. Mikoto activo su propio sharingan. Ese es el ojo de shizui uchiha. Mikoto exclamo. Un ojo que fue enterrado junto con su usuario. Exclamo.

Robo de cadáveres, de donjutsus y por lo que veo. Naruto señalo el rostro. Quien de aquí conoce a alguien aparte de tsunade que pueda hacer una locura asi. Les cuestiono.

Orochimaru. Dijo shibi.

Danzo no sabía qué hacer, no se podía mover, estaba ahí atrapado, sin nada más que su cuerpo.

Alguien más cree que debería pasar una época en prisión con su chakra sellado. Cuestiono Mikoto, señalando a Danzo.

Todos asintieron.

Por todo lo expresado. Tsunade hablo con voz de mando. Danzo shimura será llevado a una ubicación de seguridad especial por ser alguien de extrema peligrosidad se le sellará su chakra.

Danzo solo vio una salida.

No. danzo se mordió la lengua y de pronto inicio a escupir tinta.

O conozco eso. Naruto lanzo una kunai de hielo contra danzo.

/aldea de la hoja/ cielo.

Danzo shimura pudo ver por última vez su amada Konoha desde una vista privilegiada.

Pero era tarde no.

Lo había activado.

Su sello suicida de los cuatro trigramas.

Al final este fue el último acto del halcón de guerra.

….

El cuerpo de danzo volvió poco después al piso de la sala de reuniones.

Llévenlo al hospital. Pido tsunade. Le realizare una autopsia completa. Informo.

Bueno. Naruto volvió a su asiento. ¿Quién más quiere ir a un bar a hundir sus penas?

Cuestiono.

Todos alzaron la mano.

Yo invito. Dijo naruto.

…..

/al día siguiente/ Suna gakure/

El kazekage Rasa no había tenido unos días tan complicados, desde que gaara libero al shukaku hace unos años, primero recibió un informe del prometido de temari, luego una carta y una llamada del daimio del país del viento y al ejecutar sus partes de atrapar a los objetivos en su país se dio cuenta que tantos problemas le costaban a Suna unos pocos políticos.

De la familia Utoharate y sus aliados en Kaze no sato habían conseguido la detención de unas diez personas, seis de las cuales eran miembros del consejo próximo del daimio del país del viento quienes eran los que sugerían el uso de mano de obra extranjera en misiones shinobis y planes económicos con beneficios que parecían nunca llegar al daimio, después de una investigación conjunta con konoha y suna se llegó a saber por qué ese dinero nunca llego al daimio.

Sin duda el daimio del país del viento estaba feliz tenía dinero extra necesario y además se había desecho de algunos parásitos en su país mucho mejor cuando un nuevo tratado económico está por aparecer en el mundo.

Rasa termino de escribir su informa para naruto y Tsunade meras formalidades para todo este caso que sin duda seria mucho papeleo a futuro, aparte de escribir el contrato formal que naruto ya había revisado y era necesario que firmara para formalizar el matrimonio político entre suna y konoha.

Temari, Kankuro, Gaara su misión es ir a konoha, entregar estos dos pergaminos y esperar la respuesta de este pergamino. Señalo el negro. en respuesta espero que tarden en total dos semanas, por cualquier complicación que pudiera ocurrir, pero es necesario que este documento regrese a Suna con la mayor prioridad posible. Exclamo Rasa.

Los tres niños asintieron a su padre y salieron de la oficina para cumplir la misión.

/tres días después/

Naruto estaba tranquilo dándole a los alumnos una clase de fuinjutsu, como había esperado habían sido dos días de papeleo infernal que casi superaba a tsunade en papeleo de no ser porque el tenia a los clones de hielo y sombra para ayudarle en sus actividades tediosas de sellar y leer documentos, además de reorganizar toda su compañía y todas las compañías y cosas que los Utoharate habían comprado y hecho desde hace catorce años, todavía no encontraba nada contra los ancianos Koharu y Homura pero no importaba, podía hacer señalamientos falsos y hacer que ellos los negaran haciendo asi que pudiera investigarlos de mejor manera por lo que los dos ancianos no habían hecho ningún movimiento, lo que le sorprendió fue escuchar de parte de tsunade que varios ninjas activos habían ido al hospital para recibir un poco de ayuda psicológica después de lo que muchos señalan era haber estado en un genjutsu mucho tiempo.

En cuanto el cuerpo de danzo, mikoto había dado la orden de extirpar seis ojos en caso de emergencia, según le había dicho a naruto no era probable, pero en el mejor de los casos tener esos ojos a salvo en su casa era mejor que nada.

El resto de los ojos y el cuerpo de danzo fue incinerado y colocado en una fosa común, dejando asi ese asunto zanjado.

Por ahora.

Se rio un poco al ver a los alumnos totalmente confundidos y jalándose el cabello al no entender los fundamentos básicos de un sello de nivel uno.

Esto es imposible. Grito konohamaru sarutobi.

Naruto se rio. No es imposible, solo deben entender que todo esto. señalo los símbolos. Son parte de una red que permite alterar la realidad usando chakra. Naruto explico y saco un sello explosivo. VA! Les lanzo la etiqueta.

Todos los niños saltaron para esquivar el proyectil.

Que no exploto solo hizo que todos los niños tuvieran miedo.

Si prestaran atención. Naruto tomo el sello. No use chakra y. naruto señalo la palabra en el centro. Esta mal escrito explosión. Naruto lanzo el papel por la ventana.

Acto seguido exploto, pero solo fue una nube de humo.

O no es la explosión deseada. Naruto señalo las palabras. Una palabra bien escrita puede almacenar más o puede ocultar más funciones. Naruto alzo su cuchilla. Aquí hay cinco kanjis que dicen Hirashin no jutsu. dijo naruto. El complejo sistema de sellado involucrado en la creación de este sello son 3333 kanjis unidos. Les dijo naruto. Ustedes deben ser capaces de hacer mínimo un sello de almacenamiento estándar de unos cincuenta kanjis al terminar su escuela. Naruto señaló a konohamaru.

¿imposible? Le cuestiono al niño. Tu abuelo murió usando un sello de nivel ocho es decir un sello de unos ocho mil kanjis juntos. Le dijo naruto. Nada es imposible, difícil si, imposible no. termino su discurso.

Muchos niños veían esto con entusiasmo.

Ahora sigan trabajando en escribir correctamente todos los kanjis. Les ordeno naruto señalando las dos telas tras de el con cien kanjis cada una.

Los niños gruñeron y siguieron su trabajo.

Naruto esperaba que asi fueran todos sus días.

Naruto. Entro shikamaru por la puerta.

Naruto lo vio, era impropio que el ninja más perezoso de la aldea estuviera tan acelerado.

Han secuestrado a Sasuke. Dijo el Nara.

¿Qué? Cuestiono naruto. Siguán trabajando alguien vendrá con ustedes. les dijo naruto saliendo corriendo junto con shikamaru.

….

Hace unas horas.

Sasuke estaba en el patio de su casa viendo el estanque de peses Koi, ya no necesitaba las muletas y comer solo suaves, pero si tenía problemas para modelar su chakra, todo debido a que aún no estaba al cien por ciento, esto le molestaba, pero también había aprendido de su casi experiencia de muerte dolorosa que la vida era muy corta para seguir una venganza sin sentido, era mejor esforzarse para reconstruir su clan, esos eran sus objetivos a largo plazo.

En ese momento su madre había ido a comprar suministros.

Sasuke podía relajarse.

Una rama trono, sasuke lanzo una kunai.

Del árbol cuatro sombras saltaron contra el uchiha.

Sasuke esquivo los ataques de un tipo con muchas manos, mientras hacía sellos de manos, no era bueno para el en este momento, pero.

Kokakuyo no jutsu. sasuke inflo sus meguillas, una gran bola de fuego ataco a los cuatro ninjas.

Pero uno de ellos el más gordo alzo sus manos y absorbió el chakra.

Sasuke lanzo mas shurikens, mientras esperaba hacer algo eficiente para encargarse de ellos, de pronto su cuerpo se dejó de mover debido a una pelirroja que tocaba una flauta.

Sasuke sabía que estaba atrapado, solo le quedaba una opción, se mordió el labio inferior con mucha fuerza y escupió la sangre.

Los cuatro ninjas extranjeros lo metieron en un tipo de barril gigante inmovilizándolo y llevándoselo.

Por suerte, el barril goteaba su sangre.

Esperaba que esto terminara todo.

….

Mikoto estaba preocupada mientras tsunade y tsume estaban ahí acompañada de n grupo de chunin en formación, shikamaru había ido a reunir al último miembro del llamado equipo de rescate de sasuke, era obvio por los signos de pelea que sasuke se había defendido, pero la sangre en el piso parecía señalar que no había sido tan efectivo.

De momento los genins reunidos eran, Chouji Akimichi, Shino Aburame, Kiba Inuzuka, Akira Uchiha y Neji Hyuga.

Shikamaru había ido a buscar a naruto.

Mikoto estaba esperando que las ordenes de tsunade fueran mejores, pero tenía que odiar el hecho de ser la última mujer uchiha en edad fértil, pues no se le permitía abandonar la aldea y menos cuando el ultimo barón uchiha en edad fértil había sido secuestrado.

Naruto llego en un salto que alzo el polvo.

Huelo cuatro. Dijo naruto. Una mujer y tres hombres, raro uno de ellos tiene dos aromas. Exclamo extrañado.

No es común, pero puede ser. Dijo Tsume. Huelo los indicios de un jutsus de fuego y las marcaras además de las quemaduras señalan una pelea. Dijo la matriarca Inukuza.

La sangre no tiene el olor de metal o de alguna herida, debió ser auto infligida. Dijo naruto. Para que siguiéramos el rastro. Le comento.

Esa es su misión. Tsunade los señalo. Shikamaru estas a cargo, naruto va como apoyo táctico, por lo que sabemos quienes hayan secuestrado a sasuke son enemigos de la hoja lo suficientemente hábiles para pasar nuestras defensas. La hokage los vio. Es una misión clase A en marcha. Les ordeno.

Y asi el equipo de recuperación de sasuke salió del terreno uchiha que estaba cerca del bosque de la aldea, dándoles una salida rápida de la aldea.

….

Pasaron una hora en un movimiento continuo, que para naruto y akira fue eterno, debido a la necesidad de recuperar a su amigo y familiar y al hecho de que los demás miembros del grupo parecían ir a un ritmo en extremo lento.

Naruto noto que neji hyuga estaba en una misma situación, pues neji, akira y naruto estaban al frente de la formación, seguidos por shino y kiba y hasta el final de la formación estaban Chouji y shikamaru.

Alto. Dijo kiba mientras junto con akamaru saltaba a un extremo de los árboles.

Todos se detuvieron y vieron algo extraño.

Eran varios cuerpos del escuadrón ambu de protección a la aldea.

¿los mataron? Cuestiono chouji.

Naruto toco la sangre y la lamio.

Esto asqueo a todos.

Esta tibia y todavía liquida. Inicio a olfatear. Raro. Hablo naruto. ¿kiba que hueles? Le comento.

Huelo los rastros de la batalla. Kiba y akamaru cerraron los ojos. Cuatro, uno de ellos lleva a sasuke entonces se toparon con los ambus y ooo. Dijo kiba. No hay aroma de ellos durante la batalla.

Exacto. Dijo naruto. En algún momento entre el encuentro y la muerte de ellos está la batalla, pero de pronto sus aromas desaparecen, como si no existieran. Naruto señalo un cuerpo. Esta es una herida de una flecha, pero no veo la flecha.

No sé de ningún jutsu que oculte de forma tan eficiente el aroma de una persona. Comento kiba.

Naruto siguió olfateando, es como si. naruto abrió los ojos. Akira regresa a la aldea ya. Le ordeno.

La pelinegra lo vio molesta.

¿Qué? Ni loca, sasuke es casi un hermano para mí, no abandonará la misión porque tu creas que algo es peligroso. Le dijo activando su sharingan.

No es una cuestión de peligro o no, solo conozco un ser que no tiene aroma en este mundo y es orochimaru, lo que hagan estos ninjas hace que por algún momento aumenten su fuerza y tengan el mismo efecto que orochimaru, si orochimaru o sus ninjas envían refuerzos y uno te captura no podemos permitir que el sharingan se pierda. Le dijo naruto.

Deja de preocuparte por mí. Akira lo señalo. No es tu decisión.

Es cierto es mía. Dijo shikamaru superando. Que problemático. Exclamo. Naruto tiene razón, te ordeno que regreses a la aldea para darle un informe a tsunade. Comento.

Si crees que regresare todo el camino yo. Akira sintió la mano de naruto.

Yo te llevo. Dijo naruto. Regresare pronto. Comento.

¿Que? Cuestionaron todos cuando naruto desapareció en un destello blanco.

Tan pronto como su vista se aclaró naruto volvió a aparecer inclinado en el piso.

¿el Hiraishin? Comento neji aún le costaba creer que naruto dominara la técnica que hizo famoso al cuarto hokage, aunque considerando que era su hijo esa técnica estaba en buenas manos.

¿oye naruto? Cuestiono shikamaru. No marcaste a sasuke con ese sello o si ¿verdad? Cuestiono el Nara.

No tuve tiempo para hacerlo. Explico naruto. Desacuerdo ahora queda en claro que vamos contra ninjas del sonido al servicio de orochimaru capaces de vencer a los ambu patrulla. Naruto los vio a dos. ¿Quién quiere dar la vuelta?

Todos se vieron entre sí.

Que problemático. Dijo shikamaru. Sigamos. Ordeno.

Todos asintieron y continuaron su recorrido en los árboles.

…

Con los ninjas del sonido, los cuatro del sonido terminaban de informa a kabuto de su situación, a lo que el ninja de cabello blanco les informo que mandaría refuerzos, solo kami sabe cómo esa cucaracha sigue con vida.

Pero ahora los cuatro descansaban un poco en una parte boscosa.

Tenemos problemas. Dijo el siamés unido a la espalda de Sakon. Son varios ninjas de konoha se acercan rápido.

Váyanse, dijo Jirobo pasando el contenedor que tenía a sasuke a Kidomaru.

Suerte gorda de mierda. se fue tayuyá acompañada de los otros cuatro.

Los ninjas de konoha, estaban llegando al claro.

Extraño. Dijeron naruto y kiba al mismo tiempo.

Se separaron. Les hablo kiba. Se separaron. Kiba olfateo con akamaru. Por aquí. les dijo.

Entonces una cúpula de roca apareció sobre ellos.

¿Qué? Cuestionaron todos.

Estúpidos. Dijo el ninja del sonido, gordo con cabello naranja, ropa café y una cuerda morada en su cintura.

Pronto los ninjas de la hoja dentro de la cúpula se sentían cansados, neji activo su byuakugan y señalo el hecho de que se estaba quedando sin chakra.

Cuando estén débiles. Jirobo se rio. Los matare a todos ustedes malditos. El ninja gordo se rio un poco.

Un sonido metálico hizo que volteara el rostro mientras veía dos cadenas azules moviéndose, al final de esas cadenas había un filo un filo que le corto un brazo, lo intentó esquivar logro esquivar una pero no la otra.

Ahhh. Jirobo se sujetó el muñón que le quedaba debajo del codo.

EXPANSION! Grito la voz de chouji que giro y con su gran tamaño aplasto al joven de cabello naranja.

Argg. Jirobo se incorporó sujetando su herida, entonces sintió dos heridas nuevas aparecer en su cuerpo, estas eran dos puñaladas por parte de naruto a su espalda. Maldito. Jirobo dirigió un puñetazo a naruto, este despareció en un destello blanco mientras jirobo se quedaba inmóvil.

Hasta luego gordo. Naruto entonces decapito a la peli naranja.

La cabeza rodo.

Eso fue demasiado. Dijo kiba.

Sería un riesgo si se volviera a poner de pie y nos siguiera entonces sería un problema. Naruto limpio la sangre de sus cuchillas. En marcha.

Problemático. Shikamaru solo suspiro mientras se seguían a los ninjas del sonido.

….

Jirobo está muerto. Dijo Ukon a todos.

Ese maldito gordo de mierda no sirve para nada. Se quejó tayuyá.

Hay que separarnos. Dijo kidomaru.

Vamos. Sakon dijo mientras tayuyá y kidomaru lo dejaban avanzar más.

….

Se separaron. Dijo kiba.

Solo uno lleva a sasuke. Naruto vio a los demás. Si dejamos huir a los demás es probable que se reagrupen o esperen refuerzos para una persecución o maniobra de trampa. Comento naruto.

Neji y yo seguiremos este camino. Dijo naruto señalando al frente.

Nosotros por este. Dijo shikamaru y chouji.

Creo que nos toca este camino. Dijo shino.

Ha. Grito kiba. Había olvidado que venias. Se espantó a su compañero quien tenía un aura depresiva sobre él.

Lo esperaría de naruto. Dijo shino. Pero no de ti kiba. Le dijo el aburame.

En marcha. ordeno shikamaru.

….

El equipo de shino y kiba siguieron a su objetivo por más de veinte minutos hasta llegar al lugar donde su rastro se dividía, era extraño de alguna manera el aroma se dividía en dos, como si una persona se cortara a la mitad y de pronto se volviera a separar.

Shino estaba buscando por el lado derecho, kiba y akamaru estaban buscando a alguien por el lado izquierdo.

Shino esquivo el ataque de su adversario que salió desde debajo de la tierra, shino abrió los ojos al notar que no podía detectar a su atacante debido a que la persona no tenía aroma que sus bichos pudieran seguir, su enemigo tenía la piel roja, con un cuerno, un ojo negro con pupila amarilla, su cabello era plateado, sus labios eran plateados, un lado de su cuerpo eran unas escamas moradas.

Kiba se encontró en una situación similar solo que su enemigo era mucho más agresivo e impulsivo a la hora de atacar.

Si queremos vencerlo desde el inicio iremos con todo akamaru. Dijo kiba dándole una píldora de soldado a su perro, el animal se convirtió en un doble de kiba y kiba se puso en una posición cuadrúpeda, los dos estaban luchando como animales contra un animal.

Shino tenía una situación que podía controlar, debido a que era bueno esquivando y aparte sus bichos estaba drenando el chakra de su enemigo.

Kiba ataco con un colmillo sobre colmillo a su enemigo haciendo que este recibiera daño en su estómago.

Los dos pelis plata iniciaron a molestarse.

Esto debe acabar ya. Dijeron volviendo a unirse en un solo cuerpo. Este será su fin mocoso. Les amenazo.

Antes de ser golpeado por una figura de madera.

Sakon y Ukon fueron lanzados por un extraño títere de madera con seis manos, cabello café y tres ojos en la frente.

¿Qué? Cuestiono uno de los gemelos, antes de ser golpeado desde abajo y sus cuerpos alzados cayendo en otro títere este con una cabeza con cuernos rojos y un cuerpo mucho más grande.

Movimiento secreto del marionetista. Dijo la voz de kankuro llegando al lugar. Dama de hierro. Dijo cuándo los brazos de todas las marionetas se separaron, asi como las cabezas de las dos marionetas.

Déjenme salir! Grito Sakon.

Función completa. Kankuro cerró su mano y todas las navajas ocultas en la marioneta golpearon el cuerpo del títere nuevo.

Al hacerlo sangre inicio a salir por todas las aperturas del títere.

¿Qué haces aquí? cuestiono kiba al ver a kankuro.

…

Entonces interceptaron un mensaje para su aldea? Cuestiono chouji mientras shikamaru con un dedo roto estaba molesto.

Lo que antes había sido un bosque ahora eran un montón de troncos cortados y una mujer de cabello rojo muerta bajo de ellos.

Si, veníamos en rumbo cuando un pájaro mensajero de konoha nos intercepto, informaba del secuestro de un de ustedes y que necesitaban apoyo para interceptar una la frontera. Explico temari, ella esperaba encontrarse con naruto no con estos dos.

¿Dónde está tu hermano? Cuestiono shikamaru.

El suelo se sacudió.

Cuando vieron una extraña aparición de un desierto con cristales de hielo a la distancia.

Por ahí. Dijo temari preguntándose si Gaara y naruto estaban luchando juntos o luchando entre sí.

/hace unos minutos/

Neji y naruto habían interceptado al chico de muchos brazos que era quien tenía a sasuke.

El chico se convirtió en un extraño demonio que creo una gran cantidad de telarañas y mantenía a naruto y neji alejados lanzándoles flechas.

El chico había creado una gran cantidad de telarañas muy pegajosas que evitaban que naruto se acercara al a corta distancia, además del hecho de tener a sasuke como escudo para evitar cualquier jutsus destructivo en su contra.

Neji por su parte había estado usando su byuakugan para destruir las flechas y esquivarlas que lanzaba.

Esto es complicado. Dijo naruto mientras veía a kidomaru con el reflejo de su cuchilla de hielo.

Neji estaba en el otro árbol.

¿Qué pasa ninjas de la hoja? Se burló kidomaru. Temen matar a su amigo. Se rio. Yo seré quien cumpla la misión para orochimaru sama. Se siguió riendo.

Kori. Naruto salto corriendo en la telaraña. Keimusho! Golpeo el piso y una línea de hielo recto golpeo uno de los árboles que kidomaru usaba para mantenerse sujeto.

El ninja de varios brazos se rio y alzo sus tres arcos que dispararon varias flechas contra naruto, este las esquivo y bloqueo usando sus cuchillas.

Mocoso inútil. Se rio kidomaru. Porque no te mueres de una vez. se quejó.

Porque no está en su destino. Dijo neji mientras usaba el hielo de naruto para llegar a kidomaru y de un golpe cerrar toda su red de chakra.

No. kidomaru disparo las flechas que le quedaban.

Neji esquivo casi todas, solo una le perforo el hombro.

Neji caí al piso, pero fue interceptado por naruto.

Bien hecho neji. Naruto tenía un barril en sus manos.

NARUTO SACAME DE AQUÍ! grito sasuke. Sácame para que pueda quemar vivos a esos malditos. El barril donde estaba sasuke se movía de un lado a otro señalando su molestia.

No. kidomaru se volvió a poner de pie. Yo seré quien sea reconocido por orochimaru- sa…ma. La cabeza de kidomaru cayó al piso rodando.

Alertando a naruto y neji.

Oigan ¿Qué pasa? El barril sasuke se sacudió. Sáqueme de aquí. se quejó el uchiha.

Yo tomare esto. dijo un ninja albino, con dos marcas rojas en su frente y lo que llamaba la atención una cuchilla blanca saliendo de su mano manchada de sangre.

Mato a su propio compañero. Dijo neji tratando su herida.

Los débiles no le sirven a orochimaru-sama. Dijo el ninja albino. Es por eso que lo elimine, ahora me llevare a este cuerpo para él. intento tomar el barril.

Naruto bloque su cuchilla blanca con su cuchilla de hielo.

No lo creo. Dijo naruto mientras intentaba apuñalarlo en el pecho.

El ninja desconocido bloqueo la cuchilla de naruto sacando otra cuchilla de su otra mano.

Naruto se alejó cuando del cuerpo del ninja albino varios huesos filosos surgieron como si el ninja fuera un puerco espín con agujas de hueso.

¿Quién eres? Cuestiono naruto mientras señalaba al desconocido.

Kimimaru kaguya. Dijo el albino. El quinto ninja del sonido y el guarda espaldas de orochimaru-sama. El ninja alzo sus manos. Metralla de hueso.

Naruto sujeto a neji y al barril sasuke y los dejo tras un árbol.

El lugar donde habían estado ahora tenía diez piezas de hueso filoso en él.

Quédense aquí. dijo naruto mientras trepaba el árbol y luego corría en círculos de rama en rama, esquivando los constantes disparos del albino.

Kori tsure no ame! Naruto lanzo todas las pequeñas piezas de hielo que pudo de sus cuchillas.

Danza del helecho. Dijo el albino iniciando a girar sobre sus propios pies al mismo tiempo que sacaba más piezas de hueso filoso de su cuerpo.

Naruto sintió cuantas había sobrevivido no las suficientes, pero tenía que acabar esto de una vez.

Se trasporto cerca del ninja y esquivando varios de los corteses letales que le hubieran provocado esos huesos le dio unos dos cortes uno directo al cuello y otro a su pecho.

Para sorpresa de naruto este ninja tenía alguna especie de armadura de hueso bajo su piel, ya que aun con el corte en su cuello y pecho se mostraba la piel abierta, pero con hueso duro debajo de ella.

Kimimaru envistió a naruto y lo lanzo varios metros a la distancia contra un árbol para de su mano lanzar shurikenes y dejar a naruto atorado en el árbol.

Neji reacciono para esquivar el ataque del kaguya con su hueso como espada que brotaba de su pala, no asi la patada que le clavo un hueso en el vientre mientras el albino ninja del sonido tomaba el barril sasuke.

No otra vez. se quejó sasuke al sentirse en movimiento.

Naruto se liberó, por suerte esta vez dejo un sello en el barril de sasuke, primero tomo a neji y se fue al hospital de konoha.

Ninja herido. Dijo naruto dejando a neji en una de las mesas donde los doctores comían, antes de irse a seguir su persecución.

….

En un campo plano.

Kimimaru corría con en barril que llevaba el nuevo cuerpo de su señor en la espalda, él no le fallaría a orochimaru-sama no ahora.

De pronto sintió un golpe en su cabeza y fue movido un poco mientras su cuerpo era usado de impulso para quitarle el barril de su espalda.

Naruto corto la tapa del barril y lo pateo para que rodara un poco en el plano suelo suavizado por el pasto, donde sasuke finalmente salió, molesto, sucio, con sangre en la boca y mareado.

¡Aléjate sasuke! Le grito naruto solo para con sus dos cuchillas bloquear un ataque de kimimaru con sus dos manos con espadas.

Kori. -Tsume no ame no jutsu. más y más trozos de hielo salieron volando contra kimimaru que no los bloqueo y los recibió de llevo, pero al sacudirse estos caían de su piel como si hubieran chocado contra algo más duro.

Naruto suspiro.

Si el hielo no sirve. Naruto, guardo sus cuchillas y centro su chakra en sus manos estas iniciaron a brillaron en rojo dejando ver en negro sus huesos. Que el fuego sirva. Naruto desapareció.

Kimimaru bloqueo en la patada, no asi el corte.

Se alejó un poco al sentir su piel arder y ver la quemadura hecha con lo que seguro era un kunai con atributo fuego, pero en lugar de eso eran las garras de su enemigo.

Kimimaru dejo salir un poco el sello maldito de orochimaru, para ganar más ventaja en el combate.

Naruto le corto la piel de la espalda y le quemo la piel del pecho.

Kimimaru inicio a moverse.

Danza de helechos. Dijo haciendo que todo su cuerpo se convirtiera en fuente naciente de huesos.

Al hacerlo, naruto recibió varios cortes leves en su cuerpo.

Naruto se alejó lo suficiente de kimimaru.

Dejo que sus manos se enfriaran y entonces saco sus cuchillas, desapareció y apuñalo a kimimaru en su espalda clavando sus cuchillas y rompiendo los huesos.

El kaguya se detuvo un momento por el dolor, solo para sacudirse a naruto.

Sabes. Kimimaru vio a naruto. Eres molesto. Se llevó la mano a la espalda.

Para sorpresa de naruto y sasuke kimimaru se arrancó su columna, sus costillas y sus huesos en hombros y espalda para sacar un extraño látigo que terminaba en una masa de huesos.

Muere. Kimimaru inicio a azotar a naruto con su arma.

Naruto saltaba y desaparecía esquivando los ataques, pero el albino era muy rápido.

Metralla de huesos. Kimimaru inicio a disparar al mismo tiempo que atacaba a naruto, quien ahora estaba a la defensiva huyendo de un sello a otro sin tener una vista clara de su enemigo.

Kimimaru entonces hizo algo extraño. Prisión de huesos. Golpeo el piso con ambas manos atrapando a naruto en los huesos.

No hay tiempo. Kimimaru vio al uchiha y corrió contra el. orochimaru-sama te quiere. Dijo casi tocando a sasuke.

Solo para que una nube de arena salvara al uchiha y alejara a kimimaru.

¿tardaste no? naruto apareció alado de gaara.

Me notaste? Cuestiono gaara en su tono estoico de siempre pero impresionado.

Me muevo a una velocidad tal que para seguir vivo tengo que prestar atención a mi ambiente, te vi mientras estabas haciendo lo que hicieras. Dijo naruto.

Esto. gaara movió la mano.

Kimimaru entonces fue cubierto por una gran cantidad de arena que lo sujeto desde el suelo.

Sabaku kui. Dijo gaara aplastando a kimimaru con su arena.

Raro. Dijo gaara.

¿Qué? Cuestiono naruto descansando un poco.

Sigue vivo. Comento gaara mientras volvía a hacer el jutsu.

Lo hizo otras dos veces.

Ese tipo es duro. Se quejó sasuke.

A la cuarta vez la arena de gaara se vio perturbada cuando de esta salió un ser similar a un reptil con huesos saliendo de su espalda, ojos negros con amarillo, piel café oscura y huesos afilados por todos lados.

Este es. Kimimaru alzo su mano que pronto se volvió un cono de hueso. Mi hueso más fuerte. Corrió contra gaara y naruto.

El rubio desapareció, mientras gaara creaba una pequeña réplica del shukaku para detener el ataque del kaguya.

Lo cual apenas podía.

Kimimaru se sintió alzado del piso y jalado hacia atrás por unas cadenas.

Frenesí de zorro! Naruto elevo a kimimaru en el cielo antes de soltarlo con mucha fuerza en el piso.

El kaguya se volvió a poner de pie molesto.

Tontos nada me matara. Dijo kimimaru. No mientras el amor de orochimaru-sama este conmigo. Estaba totalmente serio.

Yo sabía que orochimaru era un pedófilo, pero amor. Naruto en con la cabeza. No quiero pensar en eso.

Orochimaru-sama no es eso. Dijo kimimaru. Es un ser compasivo que me dio un propósito. Les dijo.

Orochimaru es solo un ser sin alma o sentimientos. Dijo gaara. Pero no sabes diferenciarlo de un monstruo. Gaara golpeo el piso con sus dos manos. Kinjutsu. - sabaku no haru. De pronto una gran tormenta de arena surgió del piso y el bosque se volvió un desierto. Sabaki no hitsuji!

Kimimaru se vio aplastado por una presión de varias toneladas de arena.

Esta hecho. dijo sasuke.

No. dijo gaara. Aun se recite.

O por kami! Naruto grito. Ya muérete de una vez. esta vez fue su turno, pero un extraño manto de chakra blanco lo cubrió, una cola de chakra blanco surgió a su alrededor mientras tomaba sus dos cuchillas, el cabello de naruto tomo forma de una melena y picos de hielo saliera de sus espaldas. Kori. - Hyoga tanjo. Golpeo la arena con sus cuchillas.

Una gran cantidad de picos de hielo surgieron de la arena, generando bajo esta una capa muy gruesa de hielo.

Naruto perdió el manto de chakra y suspiro.

Gaara hizo lo mismo.

DANZA DEL LIRIO! Grito una voz y pronto varios huesos gigantes salieron de la arena.

Gaara se eleva en la arena.

Naruto y sasuke solo vieron el bosque de huesos amorfos, rodeado de hielo y con una cubierta de arena.

¿se acabó? Cuestiono naruto.

Nunca se acabará. Dijo la voz de kimimaru tras ellos. No mientras viva en el corazón de orochimaru-sama! Los iba atacar cuando sangre salió de su boca.

Kimimaru dejo de moverse y su cuerpo volvió a la normalidad.

¿ya? Cuestiono naruto.

Gaara y sasuke lo vieron.

Nadie quería tocar el cadáver para ver si en verdad estaba muerto.

Asi que se alejaron de él esperando que en verdad hubiera sido el fin del kaguya.

¿Qué haces aquí gaara? Cuestiono naruto.

Gaara vio al rubio de cabello blanco.

Movió su mano a su bolsa ninja.

Este es tuyo. Naruto vio el pergamino.

Gracias. naruto lo tomo y guardo para más tarde.

No tardaron en reunirse el equipo suna y los ninjas de konoha.

Es hora de partir a la aldea misión cumplida. Dijo shikamaru. Que fastidio ir a pie.

No tanto. naruto los vio, sujétense todos juntos de los hombros. Pidió.

Todos lo hicieron.

Advertencia, puede haber mareos, hablar en dialectos o perdida de miembros en el viaje. Dijo naruto.

Todos abrieron los ojos en sorpresa, pero fue tarde para protestar porque ya no estaban en el bosque.

De un árbol una planta atrapamoscas gigante los veía irse.

/base de oto/ horas después. /

Orochimaru estaba molesto, mientras ahora tenía un nuevo, cuerpo todos sus ninjas habían fallado, había perdido el sharingan de sasuke-kun y tendría que esperar unos años para obtenerlo.

Quien sabe quizás en ese tiempo el joven uchiha superara a su hermano mayor.

Orochimaru se rio.

Mientras kabuto se reía de los planes de su maestro.

/en konoha/

Naruto está tanto siendo regañado como siendo elegido.

Mikoto estaba feliz que sasuke estuviera bien, bueno estaría bien después de unos puntos de sutura en su boca y un tratamiento a sus moretones.

Mientras el más herido fue neji de la mismo, otros como shikamaru por su dedo roto, akamaru por la contaminación de sangre o shino por cansancio estaba en el hospital.

Mikoto había agradecido a todos en especial a naruto por que su hijo estuviera a salvo.

Mientras akira intentaba matar a naruto por regresarla a la aldea y no dejarle seguir la misión.

Esta noche naruto tenía invitados en su casa, asi si había fantasmas en su casa, estaba seguro que primero atacarían a kankuro o quizás gaara que no duerme.

El solo se relajó después de un día de locos mientras esperaba que finalmente las cosas se calmaran.

/en una cueva/

Nueve figuras holografías terminaban su reunión.

Entonces atacó ve a konoha por el kyubi no podemos permitir que se haga más fuerte debemos extraer su biju ya. Dijo el líder de la organización.

Itachi hizo un ruido de asentimiento.

Que divertido. Dijo kisame listo para la matanza.

/ en el país de los demonios/

Shion la sacerdotisa estaba llorando oculta de un templo lejano.

Viendo como su nación había sido atacada.

Las tenemos todas. Cuestiono una joven de kimono y piel blanca viendo a los demás.

Asi es hermana. Dijo la mujer más grande que una montaña. Tenemos todas nuestras armas. Sonrió.

Bien es hora. Dijo la joven de piel blanca. Es hora de exterminar a los humanos. Dijo mientras a su espalda sus ocho hermanos alzaban sus armas listo para la batalla.

….

/a la mañana siguiente/

Naruto solo sintió un escalofrió mientras dormía.

Se paró para ir al baño.

Abrió la puerta.

Encontrándose con una temari desnuda saliendo de la ducha.

PERVERTIDO! Grito la rubia de la arena.

Mientras arena y dos títeres aparecían tras naruto.

Si un día normal para naruto.

**Fin del capítulo 19. **

**Si les gusta bien y si no también.**

**Espero que les guste.**

**Dejen sus comentarios y lean mi perfil de .**

**Atentamente Irrealiti13 amo y señor de la irrealidad. **

**Hasta el próximo video.**


	20. Chapter 20

_**Irrealiti 13: disculpen la ausencia el número de infectados por covid en mi familia ahora es 4 y han sido días complicados.**_

_**Naruto. Haku, kurotsuchi, Akira, Hanabi, Tsume, Anko, Temari.**_

_**Sasuke. Ino, Tenten, neko**_

_**Gaara por Karin.**_

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

**Capítulo 20: saga de relleno Resurgir demoniaco. - capitulo episodio uno. - calma efímera.**

Recapitulando, como naruto termino perseguido por los tres hermanos de la arena, involucra una noche de sueño y aprender la lección de que se debe tocar antes de entrar al baño y menos cuando una hija de kage está en el baño, aunque naruto tenía que reconocer que tenía lindo trasero y pechos, pero ese no era el asunto importante.

Esquivo por los techos de la aldea la persecución de los tres ninjas de la arena.

Ahora la arena de gaara era congelada por el aliento de naruto mientras los dos títeres de kankuro intentaban seguir al joven que aparecía y desaparecía para esquivar a las dos armas de la arena, mientras temari no dejaba de perseguirla con una intención para nada buena.

¿Qué paso? Cuestiono tsunade a los hermanos varones sabaku no, pues ella escoltada de los ninjas de su aldea quería saber las razones del ataque.

Naruto entro al baño y temari estaba dentro, ella no amenazo con que si no le ayudábamos a perseguir al rubio nos castraba. Explico kankuro.

Eso. Respondió gaara.

Tsunade iba a responder cuando naruto finalmente cayó al piso con una temari en su espalda aprisionándolo al poner su tacón en la espalda y jalarle del brazo con mucha fuerza.

Ríndete. Le fijo temari.

Nunca. Le respondió naruto y los dos desaparecieron.

¿Dónde están? Cuestión kankuro.

Gaara movió la cabeza buscando con su arena en la aldea al rubio.

Los dos volvieron a aparecer, totalmente mojados y los dos cayeron en el piso exhaustos.

No. naruto suspiro. Volvamos a hacer eso. Se quejó naruto.

De acuerdo. Se quejó temari también cansada.

¿Qué paso? Cuestiono temari.

No quieres saber. Dijeron al mismo tiempo.

Tsunade solo suspiro.

Ustedes dos a mi oficina en cuanto terminen de limpiarse. Les ordeno la hokage.

Naruto y temari asintieron, mientras eran escoltados a casa de naruto por los ambus de konoha, mientras Kankuro y Gaara los acompañaban.

…

Mikoto estaba junto con sasuke revisando algo que no quería revisar, sasuke había pasado una experiencia cercana a la muerte y aunque no se quisiera aceptar, el Programa de Restauración de Clanes Nobles de Konoha, también conocido como quienes quieren casarte a la fuerza para que tengas más shinobis fuertes.

¿enserio tengo que hacerlo? Le cuestiono sasuke por cuarta vez a su madre.

Aunque no nos guste, es necesario sasuke-kun. Dijo mikoto abrazando a su hijo. Es necesario para la aldea, pero también puede ayudarte a ti. Dijo la matriarca uchiha. Tenemos la suerte de poder escoger la persona con quien te casaras, tu puedes pedirla y si acepta su familia puedes cortejarla por el periodo máximo de tres años. Explico. Puedes buscar el amor.

Amor. Dijo sasuke. Puede ser quien yo quiera. Cuestiono el uchiha.

Si. respondió mikoto. Pero recuerda, el cuerpo puede envejecer, la personalidad y el verdadero amor no. le respondió la mayor. Solo espero que naruto-kun no esté en tantos problemas.

…

En la oficina de tsunade.

Los ninjas de suma y konoha estaban frente a la rubia de gran pechonalidad, la hokage los veía con una mirada de severidad, las manos frente a su rostro y los ojos molesta.

Me quieren explicar, que clase de comportamiento es ese. Les pregunto.

Solo una mañana de mi vida baa-chan. Naruto le restó importancia al asunto.

¡Nada de una mañana de mi vida! Le grito tsunade. Naruto y tu también temari. Los señalo.

¿Yo que? Se quejó la rubia.

No entienden que ahora ustedes dos son parte de un tratado a largo plazo, un acuerdo comercial que cimienta las bases del futuro de nuestras dos aldeas, ¿quieren que todas las aldeas inician a hablar de que ustedes dos se intentan matar apenas se ven? Le cuestiono tsunade a los dos rubios.

No respondió temari.

mmm. naruto lo pensó.

Naruto! Una demoniaca tsunade intento espantar al rubio.

Nada es oficial hasta que selles esto. naruto le extendió un papel. Mientras no lo selles todo estará bien. Dijo el rubio.

Tsunade le quito el papel y lo sello.

¡Oye! Se quejó naruto.

Haaa! Le grito tsunade. ¡Es oficial ustedes dos están comprometidos! Les grito. Ahora no hagan nada que ponga en riesgo a nuestra alianza.

Los dos se vieron.

Y ¿ahora qué? Cuestiono naruto.

¿Qué te refieres naruto? Cuestiono tsunade.

No sé qué se debe hacer en estos casos. Se rasco la cabeza nerviosa la mayoría del tiempo solo actuó por instinto y mis instintos no son algo normales si sabes a lo que me refiero. Le cuestiono naruto a tsunade.

Vamos debes tener referencias. Dijo kankuro.

Me criaron unos monos y unos osos en el bosque, la máxima referencia que tengo de una conducta sexual saludable, son de la vez que el sandaime me dejo los libros Icha en mi cueva por accidenté. Le respondió naruto a kankuro.

Temari tenía un tic en el ojo.

Y kankuro se rio.

Buena esa. Se reía a carcajadas. Te criaron los monos. Se seguía riendo hasta que noto que ni tsunade, naruto, shizune u otra persona de konoha se reía.

¿no es enserio? ¿verdad? Cuestiono kankuro.

A gaara lo volvieron un monstruo sediento de sangre por los intentos de asesinato. Dijo naruto.

Gaara asintió.

A mí me dejaron morir un día en una tormenta de invierno, nadie me abrió, Salí de la aldea y por tres meses estuve en una cueva criado por los macacos, así que si desde los 6 años me cuidaron unos monos. Le dijo naruto a kankuro.

Gaara vio a naruto.

Manada. Le comento.

Manada. Dijo naruto.

Entonces algo extraño paso para naruto temari le acaricio la meguilla, era una sensación extraña, el sentir el calor de otra persona tocar su piel, muy pocas personas lo tocaban, ms haya de golpes, jaloneos o abrazos nunca nadie tocaba su piel.

Frio. Dijo temari.

Naruto no la culpo, salvo sus labios, la mayoría de su piel siempre estaba a unos 20 grados, de hecho, según tsunade él estaba técnicamente muerto en los estándares de temperatura humana, de no ser porque su corazón latía, naruto seria declarado un zombi.

Naruto tomo la mano de temari.

Nadie dijo nada.

¡HAYA! Grito una persona mayor tirando la puerta de tsunade.

Acto seguido dos pergaminos fueron lanzados contra gaara y naruto.

¿Que? Cuestiono gaara antes de caer de rodillas y rayos salir del pergamino.

AARRRGGG! Naruto también cayó al piso retorciéndose de dolor por culpa del pergamino.

Mueran demonios… dijo el anciano entrando al lugar con sus ropas de monje. Un momento ustedes no son demonios. Dijo el hombre confundido.

Mientras una marioneta y un abanico además de las armas de los ambus le apuntaban.

¡QUE DEMONIOS TE SUCEDE! Cuestiono tsunade mientras veía a tanto gaara como naruto retorcerse de dolor en el piso.

Gaara era quien menos ruido así, mientras su cuerpo y calabaza se sacudía, naruto por su parte parecía un animal rabioso con espuma saliendo de su boca con los dientes afilados.

Tsunade intentó quitar el pergamino antes de que este le electrocutara también.

Son pergaminos bendecidos por kami-sama están hechos para contener demonios, nadie que no sea un monje o un uzumaki los puede quitar. Dijo el monje aun con las manos alzadas.

UZUMAKI! Naruto llevo la mano a su pergamino y lo arranco antes de lanzarlo al otro lado de la pared la habitación y luego hacer lo mismo con gaara.

Gracias. se quejó gaara recuperando el aliento.

Eso debería ser imposible, nadie salvo un uzumaki puede… un segundo ¿son jinchurikis ambos? Les cuestiono el anciano.

Si. dijo naruto, mientras sacaba sus cuchillas y por un momento su cabello flotaba como si fueran nueve colas de zorro.

Tsunade sintió ver a kushina en el rubio por un momento.

Estas tan muerto. Naruto salto contra el monje.

Ahora fue turno de tsunade y gaara sujetar a naruto, tsunade de las piernas y gaara con su arena del pecho.

DEJENME MATARLO! Naruto se sacudía violentamente. ME ATACO PRIMERO, ¡DEJENME DESCUARTIZARLO! Naruto se mostraba tan violento como podía.

Primera regla no le pises la cola al tigre si no quieres que te muerda.

Mejor explícate viejo. Dijo tsunade aun jalando a naruto con shizune de la otra pierna. Creme que aún no se ha dado cuenta que puede escupir lava y acabarte. Dijo la rubia.

Espera. Naruto se dio cuenta. Es verdad. Naruto hizo brillar su garganta en señal de preparar el ataque.

Gaara ahora sujeto la cara de naruto con la arena.

Me disculpo de verdad. El hombre dio una reverencia. No me di cuenta que ustedes dos tenían esa carga en ustedes, fue imprudente de mi parte atacar a dos seres que han hecho tanto por los humanos como ustedes. el hombre se puso de pie. Solo sentí una gran cantidad de energía demoniaca y al darme cuenta que eran dos, pensé que estaban aquí para atacar a la aldea y más cuando estaban en la oficina de la líder de la aldea. El hombre se volvió a disculpar. Les ruego su perdón.

Naruto ahora aprisionado en un pilar de vidrio no dejaba de gruñir molesto.

Gaara solo asintió era extraño que alguien se disculpara con él por ser un jinchuriki.

Naruto rompió el vidrio.

Quien es este viejo. Dijo naruto.

Soy uno de los monjes veteranos del templo de HI no kuni, guardián de los secretos y señor de los ocho trigramas de kami-sama, puedes decirme Oinji, soy un monje que ha dedicado su vida a proteger nuestro mundo de las amenazas como los yokais. Explico.

Y porque ellos fueron afectados. Cuestiono kankuro.

¿Zorro demonio de nueve colas, demonio de las arenas de una cola te dicen algo? Comento naruto. La palabra demonio debería ser un claro indicativo que gaara y yo no somos del todo humanos. Naruto comento.

Según el shukaku. Gaara hablo. Tengo la misma sangre que tendría un hirvió de humano y tanuki, igual pasa con naruto, él tiene la misma sangre que tendría un hibrido kitsune humano. Señalo el pelirrojo.

Así es, por eso los ataque. Dijo el monje. Aunque no me esperaba que fueras su hijo. El monje vio a naruto. La única otra uzumaki que conocí fue tu madre kushina, ya quedan pocos uzumakis en el mundo. Señalo.

Salvo Karin y yo en la aldea solo hay dos. Señalo naruto.

¿Karin? Cuestiono el anciano. Una mujer uzumaki ¿puede hacer las cadenas de adamatina? Cuestiono el anciano.

¿cadenas de adamatina? Cuestiono naruto a tsunade.

Esta lo vio curioso.

Creí que lo sabias, después de todo pensé que las cadenas en tus manos eran una variante. Tsunade vio como naruto negaba con la cabeza. Un kekei henkai del clan uzumaki se le conoce como cadenas de sella diamantina o como tu madre las llamo cadenas sellantes adamantina más duras que las de diamantina, sirven para sellar o contener chakra demoniaco. Explico tsunade.

Kongo fusa es el nombre oficial de esta habilidad, generalmente se manifiesta en mujeres, pero como dice la hokage parece que tú tienes unas de ¿es eso hielo? Comento.

Naruto gruño con los dientes.

Tu no sabías nada de esto verdad bola de pelos. Cuestiono naruto en su mente a su inquilino.

Pensé que lo sabias, es decir de donde crees que salían las cadenas, de tu trasero. Se burló el kyubi. Simplemente tus cadenas asimilaron la maldición de kori para manifestarse.

Presta. Naruto le quito el pergamino al viejo. AHHHH! Naruto cayó al piso.

¿Qué demonios? Grito tsunade.

A mano bola de pelos. Grito naruto en su mente.

¡TE MATARE! Le grito el kyubi adolorido.

Naruto toco de nuevo el pergamino.

AHHHH! Tanto el como el kyubi volvieron a gritar.

Todos veían esto curioso.

El kyubi y naruto están discutiendo. Informo gaara. Una guerra de palabrotas, amenazas y.

AHHH! naruto volvió a gritar.

Eso.

Temari rechino los dientes y le jalo la oreja a naruto.

DEJA DE ACTUAR COMO UN NIÑO. Gruño la rubia.

Eso duele. se quejó naruto.

No seas infantil. Temari le seguía jalando la oreja.

No lo seré, pero deja de jalarme la oreja. Dijo naruto intentando escapar, pero ahora temari le jalaba la oreja con más fuerza.

Ahora era turno de todos de tener una gota de sudor grande tras su cabeza, los ambus se preguntaban si ese era el mismo naruto que había luchado contra az, mientras kankuro tosió y murmuro un azotado.

Tsunade aplaudió.

Bien, naruto tienes que dar una clase en la academia. Dijo tsunade. Y tu anciano tienes muchas explicaciones que darme. Dijo la hokage. Ustedes dos pueden estar en la aldea solo no causen más problemas. Tsunade despidió a todos. Mejor dicho, saco a los jóvenes y se quedó con el anciano en la oficina.

¿Cómo que clase en la academia? Cuestiono kankuro.

Soy temporalmente chunin-sensei. Naruto suspiro. Ni modo hoy no tenía nada organizado tal vez ponga a los niños a correr como locos en el bosque un rato. Naruto alzo las manos.

No lo harás. Temari le jalo la otra oreja.

Oye eso duele. se quejó naruto intentando escapar de la rubia mordiendo su propio brazo.

Le vas a enseñar algo a esos niños, vamos. Temari arrastro a naruto fuera del edificio.

¿deberíamos seguirlos? Cuestiono kankuro.

No hubo respuesta.

Gaara? Kankuro vio que su hermano menor ya no estaba. Grandioso. gruño kankuro. Ahora que hare. Se quejó mientras veía la aldea e iniciaba a caminar por esta con tranquilidad.

…

/biblioteca de konoha/

Una nube de arena hizo que gaara apareciera frente a la biblioteca de konoha, como aliado y visitante gracias al nuevo tratado tenía acceso total a los documentos de la aldea siendo hijo del actual kazekage, además rasa le había encomendado un tipo de misión, la aldea de la arena quería saber qué tipo de potencial genético se podía esperar de la cruza entre el clan Sabaku no y el clan uzumaki-namikaze, por lo que los registros de la aldea de la hoja estaban mejor informados que los de suma y otras aldeas al respecto.

Además, ahora conocía que mínimo naruto tenía la potencial carga genética de un arma efectiva contra bijus, esto agregaba más valor al rubio amigo de gaara.

Gaara entro y vio a la bibliotecaria, no sabía porque, pero tenía la leve idea de que esa mujer era un ninja en retiro, tal vez las shurikens gigantes en su mueble trasero era un indicativo.

Gaara uso uno de esos archiveros y saco una tarjeta buscando la información, encontró el clan namikaze y luego el uzumaki.

No le tomo mucho encontrar un libro algo viejo escrito por un tal Namikaze Kumori era un libro de la historia del clan y curiosamente terminaba con el nacimiento de un niño llamado Namikaze Minato.

Encontrar el libro de los uzumaki bueno fue un problema mayor, pues todos los libros estaban siendo ocupados por una pelirroja de lentes en una mesa solitaria.

Disculpa. Gaara hablo tranquilo.

Se lo dije a la anciana, se lo dije al mocoso mimados y te lo digo a ti, naruto, no está interesado en comprometerme con ningún feudal, o comerciante importante, déjame antes de que te golpe. La niña seguía leyendo. Un momento. La niña lo vio.

Gaara se sintió extraño.

Eres como naruto. Dijo entrecerrando los ojos y acomodando los lentes. Tienen un chakra cálido pero culto por una gran masa de maldad ajena. Expreso.

Naruto-san y yo somos iguales armas de nuestros pueblos. Explico gaara.

o. la niña se puso nerviosa. Disculpa mis palabras anteriores. Se acomodó los lentes. Naruto-kun es mi primo lejano y desde que el me nombro su representante temporal cuando busco a la actual hokage no han parado los pretendientes o familiares de comerciantes que buscan estar cerca mío porque creen que estar cerca de él. explico. Soy Karin Uzumaki un placer. Extendió la mano a gaara.

Gaara extendió la suya, pero su arena lo protegió.

No la toques. La voz de shukaku en su cabeza lo extraño, no se habían hablado mucho desde la batalla con kimimaru. Es una uzumaki mujer ellas pueden reprimir fácilmente mi chakra y por ende el tuyo ten cuidado mátala si puedes. Pidió el gigante tanuki.

Sabaku no Gaara. Se presentó.

Karin sonrió. El hijo del cuarto kazekage si naruto-kun me comento de ti, dice que tienes una coraza muy dura y un buen gancho derecho. Karin se refería al hecho de que en su forma shukaku gaara le había roto un diente a naruto.

Puede ser. Gaara se sentó a su lado. Estoy haciendo una investigación y de verdad necesito esos libros. Explico.

Yo también. Dijo Karin. Soy una uzumaki, pero hasta hace unos meses en kusa creí que eso no significaba nada, pero ahora, dios as visto el dinero que tienen naruto solo por su apellido, un hombre intento regalarle un caballo que valía más que el suelto del kusakage solo para que votara en su favor. expreso la pelirroja. Ahora quiero saber más de los míos y konoha es el único lugar que tiene todos estos informes. Señalo los pergaminos y libros en la mesa.

Gaara suspiro.

Te molesta si te acompaño en tu lectura. Le pidió.

Para nada. Karin le sonrió. Ven siéntate de mi lado. Le pidió.

Gaara se puso de pie y se sentó junto a Karin.

Los dos de cabello rojo leían en silencio.

Sin saber en qué momento sus hombros se tocaron y sin molestarse por la presencia del otro.

…

Naruto entro a su salón de la academia acompañado de temari ante la mirada curiosa de Iruka y los futuros ninjas de la aldea, para muchos niños temari era muy linda y para las niñas ella era quienes querían ser.

Bien chicos y chicas. Naruto aplaudió para llamar su atención. Primero las presentaciones formales todos Sabaku no temari Hime no Suna gakure, temari los mocosos que tengo que cuidar que no mueran en la primera misión y konohamaru mi gaki personal. Explico el rubio.

¡Enserio jefe! Grito konohamaru.

Naruto no dijo nada.

Una niña de cabello naranja y mejillas sonrojadas alzo la mano.

Si moehi. Cuestiono naruto.

En verdad es una princesa. Cuestiono ilusionada.

Temari hablo por naruto.

En Suna, Kumo e Iwa todavía existe la tradición de que los hokage deben ser o familia o estar relacionados con un familiar del kage fundador de la aldea, en esos caso a los kages se les confiere el título de Lord y como tal sus hijos o hijas estar susceptibles a ser considerados como príncipes de las tierras, por ejemplo si eso existiera aquí el único que podría reclamarlo sería naruto, pues es hijo del cuarto hokage y su madre era familiar directa relacionada con el primer hokage por lo que naruto sería el príncipe de la aldea claro eso solo si konoha aplicara ese sistema. Explico la rubia.

¿naruto estas relacionado con el primer hokage? Cuestiono Iruka.

mmmm. naruto se puso en posición pensativa con una mano en su barbilla. Ni yo lo sabía. Explico.

Insertar caída anime aquí.

Es enserio. Temari saco su gran abanico.

O adelante. Naruto saco sus cuchillas.

No pelen adentro. Dijo iruka. Naruto eres su maestro enséñales valores y disciplina. Le grito iruka.

Los niños lo veían.

Creo que ya sé que clase tendremos hoy. Dijo naruto.

…

Los niños y niñas estaban sentados mientras iruka negaba con la cabeza.

Estas seguro de esto. cuestiono temari para nada tranquila. En suna soy instructora de genin en el área de supervivencia y créeme no soy fácil de vencer. Le dijo.

Puede ser, pero he luchado contra tipos y cosas más grandes. Explico naruto. Ahora dime, porque no les damos unas lecciones ilustrativas a los niños. Dijo naruto.

Primera lección. Dijo temari. Taijutsu. Salto contra naruto.

Naruto la vio, rápida. pensó naruto mientras temari lanzo una patada contra él, naruto la esquivo y lanzo una contra la pierna de temari, está la esquivo y uso los hombres de naruto para sujetarse antes de lanzarle un rodillazo al estómago. Pero no lo suficiente te. Naruto alzo sus manos y detuvo la rodilla y le lanzo un cabezazo, temari jalo a naruto de los hombros y tiro su cuerpo para atrás, lanzo a naruto hacia el cielo, este se giró y aterrizo en cuatro para correr como un animal contra temari.

Segunda lección. Naruto mostro sus cuchillas, temari movió su abanico. Ninpon artes ninja de combate kenjutsu o combate con armas. Naruto corrió con sus cadenas y cuchillas contra temari.

Esta las bloqueo y rompió con su abanico de batalla.

Mierda esa cosa es dura. Se quejó naruto volviendo a crear las cuchillas.

El metal es acero reforzado con fibra de carbono como tela para manejar el chakra de viento. Dijo temari. Pesa ochenta y tres kilos. Explico.

Mierda pesa más que tú. dijo naruto.

Temari se detuvo un aura oscura salía de su cuerpo.

Me dijiste gorda. Dijo en una gutural voz.

Tercera lección, no le digan gorda a una mujer. dijo naruto corriendo de temari quien cargaba su abanico para darle de golpes con él.

Tercera lección. Temari abrió su abanico. Ninjutsu, futon kaze no shuta! El abanico abierto en tres lunas lanzo una gran corriente de viento contra naruto.

Cuarta lección. Naruto hizo girar sus cadenas. Tsure no ame. Las múltiples piezas de hielo se lanzaron por todo el campo. Fuijutsu. Naruto desapareció.

De la que me salve. Dijo naruto en el otro lado del campo.

Lección número cinco. Temari se mordió el dedo y marco su sangre en su abanico.

Oye eso es trampa. Naruto hizo lo mismo que temari.

Kuchiyone no jutsu. los dos golpearon el piso.

Del lado de temari una comadreja con un parche en un ojo un chaleco con la insignia de suna, montando una oz y dos lámparas koi aparecieron.

Del lado de naruto un zorro muy peludo y quizás muchos dirían gordo de pelaje azul, dos colas y un pañuelo en el cuello con un sombrero y una jícara vacía sentado en sus patas traseras apareció.

A la carga. Dijo la comadre.

Sake-dan nage. Dijo el zorro de pelaje azul inflando sus meguillas y lanzando una esfera cristalina contra la comadreja.

El impacto lanzo a la comadreja al otro lado del campo.

Kamatari. Dijo temari llamando a su invocación.

¡Estoy HIPP! Bieeennn heeee! Dijo la invocación totalmente borracha.

Temari tenía un tic en el ojo, mientras naruto le robaba el almuerzo a iruka y le daba un dumpling al zorro antes de que este se fuera en una nube de humo.

Ve a descansar. Dijo temari a su invocación. ¿Quién fue ese? Le cuestiono.

Gouto una de las invocaciones del contrato de los zorros. Respondió naruto. Es bueno para confundir a enemigos y ayuda en genjutsus. Explico naruto. El como todos los zorros piden algo a cambio por su trabajo. Naruto alzo los hombros. Invocaciones no. le comento. ¿El tuyo? Naruto le pidió.

Kamatari es uno de los hermanos comadreja, era la invocación de mi madre antes de casarse con mi padre ahora son míos. Le explico la rubia. Era el menor y no tenía edad para beber, así que creo que Kamatatsu estará muy enojado cuando te vea. Sonrió la rubia.

Por como lo dices no suena alguien bueno. Naruto comento.

Seis guadañas. Fue lo único que dijo la rubia. Sexta lección. Temari tomo su abanico y lo abrió. Genjutsus. Desapareció.

Naruto inicio a golpear su pecho y a gruñir en respuesta.

Naruto sonrió.

Esquivo el ataque de temari quien estaba sudando.

Maldita sea. Se quejó la rubia limpiando el sudor de su frente.

Que pasa. Naruto se rio. No puedes soportar unos cincuenta grados. Naruto se quitó la gabardina.

Los niños también sudaban mucho.

Disipen el genjutsu. Pidió iruka a los dos rubios.

Los dos lo hiceron, el de temari era simple uno que enmascara sus movimientos al hacer que su oponente ignore su presencia centrando su atención en el abanico abierto y al cerrarlo el oponente pierde la noción de donde está.

El de naruto no tanto, era el mismo truco de con kiba engañar al cuerpo haciéndolo creer que sigue en la misma temperatura, solo que, a diferencia de bajar la temperatura, subirla trae consigo reacciones obvias como sudor.

Esas serian todas las lecciones. Dijo naruto. Que aprendimos hoy. Le cuestiono a los niños que estaban sorprendidos por la batalla todos alzaron las manos.

Falto una. Dijo temari tras naruto.

¿Cuál? Naruto giro su rostro solo para ser besado y temari le acaricio el cuello, naruto soltó sus cuchillas y la abrazo, temari sonrió y con una de sus piernas hizo que naruto perdiera el equilibrio y luego alzo su abanico sobre su cabeza.

Séptima lección, seducción ¿Qué aprendimos niñas? Cuestión temari.

Todas estas se rieron, al igual que los niños.

En unos años estarán peor que yo mocos. Les dijo naruto, los niños negaron e iniciaron a gritar que las niñas eran fes y que traían pijos.

Temari le ofreció su mano para ponerse de pie, naruto la acepto solo para jalarla contra su pecho y besarla.

Vámonos niños. Dijo iruka llevándose a los niños mientras los adolescentes se ponían más cariñosos para que los pobres niños vieran.

…

Tsunade termino de escuchar la explicación del hombre y saco su botella de sake oculta para beberla.

Entonces dices que nueve demonios ancestrales encerrados por el mítico creador del mundo ninja escapar de su encierro y que mataron a los monjes se comieron el chakra de un chico que era del kyubi y luego casi te matan por eso te encerraste en ese lugar y luego te auto inducirte un coma para no morir de hambre o sed. Cuestiono.

El monje asintió.

Y no sabes nada mas de esto verdad. Cuestiono la rubia.

No me temo que el mal ha crecido tanto que escapa a mi percepción. Dijo el monje.

Porque me tiene que pasar esto a mí. Pensó la rubia.

/ Kirigakure/

En pocos meses Kiri se había trasformado notoriamente, el gran puerto naruto que había unido a nami con el país del fuego había sido tan beneficioso para las dos aldeas que extra oficialmente los ninjas kiri ahora eran los ninjas de nami y estos trabajaban bajo el contrato del nuevo señor feudal Tazuna el constructor de puentes convertido en millonario tras que la aldea solicitara muchos nuevos edificios gano tanto que al no tener un daimio oficial gracias al muerto por Gatou el tomo el lugar de forma pacífica.

Como fuera kiri y nami estaban enormemente beneficiados gracias al gran puente naruto, hablando del rubio kiri también había hecho su parte en la redada de los utoharate dinero era dinero y su daimio estaba feliz de tener menos problemas de lealtad entre sus filas.

Por su parte mei estaba feliz de decir que ya no era una mujer solterona, o bueno casi, tenía a alguien en su vida alguien quien pocos pensarían que podía ser una posible buena pareja.

El equipo táctico de emergencias regreso. Dijo Zabuza entrando al lugar y aquí estaba su pareja.

Eran extraños la última de su clan líder rebelde y el que intento matar al antiguo kage y tiene más de mil muertes antes de tener bello facial.

Bienvenidos ¿hubo resultados? Cuestiono mei.

Chojuro asintió. Lo tenemos. El de lentes abrió el pergamino grande en su espalda. Salvo la samehada todas las armas en este pergamino están disponibles y sin usuarios. Explico chojuro.

Mei sonrió.

Era tiempo de que kiri recuperara a sus espadachines.

/en Suna/ dos días después/

Rasa había solicitado que Kankuro y Gaara regresaran a la aldea no así temari, de momento ella participaría como la embajadora de las dos aldeas como estipulaba el contrato matrimonial, el mismo desea que el rubio también tenía que ir a la aldea de la arena mínimo tres veces al año para así fomentar las relaciones de cooperación entre las aldeas, meras escusas, rasa sabía que en un buen matrimonio político múltiple la esposa que más se gane la confianza es la mejor que influye y su hija podía cumplir ese aspecto.

Así que de momento temari se quedaría en la aldea de la hoja, una perdida para suna, pero si gaara le traía el informe con todos los dados necesarios podría calmar al consejo al decirles las posibles mejoras que traerían los descendientes de su hija.

Rasa era un hombre que anteponía a su nación a sus sentimientos personales así con sus amigos, familia o compañeros todo lo hacía pensando en la aldea si la cabeza de un hijo suyo fuera a ser pedida por la paz de suna el mismo la enviaría para esa paz.

….

En konoha/ 8 pm.

Estos días en que la familia sabaku no se había quedado en la casa de naruto las cosas estaban en una extraña rutina, naruto y temari discutirían y luego se hablarían normalmente volviendo a discutir y tranquilizarse estas batallas eran un tira y afloja que los dos parecían entender, mientras que gaara y Karin habían pasado tiempo en la biblioteca de la aldea así como la biblioteca de la casa de naruto y no solo hablando de los libros y pergaminos de los namikaze y los uzumaki sino de cualquier libro que habían leído, para Karin esto era posible porque una de las pocas cosas que podía hacer en kusa aparte de aprender de medicina y era leer cualquier libro que podía y gaara no dormía y para no perderse totalmente en su sed de sangre había encontrado en los libros una escapatoria.

El único que no amoldaba era kankuro o eso fue hasta que el llego a la cena.

La ventana del comedor se abrió y por ella entro.

Oii naruto, vine a saludarte. Dijo Jiraiya entrando como si nada a la habitación y tomando un plato de arroz.

Ante la mirada comisionada de todos los presentes.

Uno de los tres sannin el más fuerte estaba con ellos en la casa.

Fuera de aquí ero-sanin te dije que no te quería volver a ver nunca más. Le respondió naruto sin siquiera despegar su vista de su plato de comida.

Vamos naruto, así tratas a tu padrino. Se quejó el peliblanco.

Naruto se puso de pie.

Gracias por la comida. Y se fue del lugar abriendo la puerta y cerrándola de golpe.

…

En el bosque de los macacos.

Naruto se remojaba en las calientes aguas que ahora salían del templo del bosque de konoha como naruto lo había llamado, era el lugar que zorros y monos habían construido para vivir.

Este era su hogar no esa casa que fue construida por personas que no conoció, sino esa cueva, donde podía obtener la seguridad que nade en la aldea le pudo dar.

Aquí era donde podía estar tranquilo de todo el mundo.

Su lugar tranquilo y secreto.

Su hogar.

Se relajó hundiendo su cabeza en las aguas.

Este lugar sí que es tranquilo. Dijo la voz de jiraiya quien ya sea había metido a las aguas. Sin duda unas lindas chicas harían este lugar mejor, pero es bueno saber que este lugar existe para mi investigación. Comento el sannin.

Naruto aún tenía la cabeza bajo las aguas, pero sus ojos estaban abiertos.

Sabes naruto, viene a la aldea porque quiero decirte que la verdad lamento mi forma en cómo te he tratado. Explico.

Naruto inicio a soltar el aire de sus pulmones haciendo que agua burbujeara.

Quiero enseñarte todo de tus padres y lograr una buena relación contigo. Explico. Sé que no quieres acompañarme en un viaje de entrenamiento, pero que dices te entrenare como tu padre y quien sabe, hasta dejes a los zorros y seas el nuevo sabio sapo. Se rio jiraiya.

El agua seguía burbujeando y el vapor del lugar iniciaba a aumentar.

¿Qué dices muchacho? Jiraiya le sonrió.

Naruto no hablo el vapor aumentaba y las burbujas.

Esto está un poco caliente no. se quejó jiraiya. ¡Caliente caliente HIRVIENTE! El hombre salto del agua donde está iniciaba a hervir sin control.

**Tu. **la voz de naruto no era humana.

Jiriaya no lo veía por el vapor y las aguas hirvientes, pero suponía donde estaba esos ojos rojos eran un claro indicativo.

**¿Quién te invito a mi hogar? **Le cuestiono. **Con que derecho llegar a un hogar ajeno y entras tan libre en él, crees que eres bienvenido. **La voz de naruto y el hecho de que desapareció hundiéndose en las aguas burbujeantes

Naruto, vamos solo quería hablar contigo, pero te fuiste de la casa de tus padres, te seguí porque de verdad quiero enmendar todos mis errores, quiero ser tu sensei, tu padrino tu familia. Le explico terminado de ponerse la ropa.

**Mi familia murió aquí.** las aguas explotaron como si fueran un geiser, jiraiya esquivo la lluvia de agua hirviente.** Mis maestros son los animales de hechos he aprendido más que de ustedes.** el vapor cubrió todo el lugar.

Chico no puedes estar hablando enserio. Jiraiya suspiro.

Eres tan terco como tu madre. Se quejó el peliblanco.

**La conocí cuando el monstruo que me puso dentro mi padre me intento matar antes de los exámenes. **Respondió naruto quien finalmente se dejó ver ahora relajándose en las aguas, que no dejaban de hervir.

Naruto supero y dejo salir aire tan caliente que se prendió en llamas apenas salir de su boca.

**Largo. **Fue lo único que dijo naruto.

Pero yo. Intento hablar Jiraiya.

**LARGO.** Grito naruto y toda el agua finalmente se evaporo dejando el lugar como un gran cráter en la tierra sin liquido alguno.

Jiraiya vio al niño.

Este es mi hogar. Naruto lo vio alzo la vista y las lágrimas salían de sus ojos. Todos quienes me criaron murieron aquí porque me fui, todos quieren que sea quien no soy, no sé quién soy, solo un contenedor, el que ahora tiene el mayor poder en las aldeas, el arma de la aldea. Naruto alzo la vista. Pregunto quién soy y nadie me responde. Naruto señalo el cielo. Ni siquiera ellos. Naruto vio a jiraiya. Que dirían. Le pido.

¿nani? Cuestiono Jiraiya.

¡QUE ME DIRIA! Le grito naruto. ¡Ellos que me dirían, quienes dices que son mis padres que mierda me dirían! DEBES SABER LA RESPUESTA. Naruto se puso de pie. Dime la respuesta. Cayo de rodillas. Dímela, por favor. Lagrimas caían de sus ojos. Por favor. eso era acompañado de un ruido que solo haría un cachorro herido.

Jiraiya no sabía que hacer no se esperaba esto.

Yo no sé. Respondió el peliblanco.

Naruto dejo de hacer ruido.

Pero creo que lo mejor seria. Jiraiya no se esperó que naruto estuviera frente a él con una de sus manos brillando rojo lanzando un golpe a su pecho.

Requirió todos sus años de entrenamiento, sobreviviendo a golpes por investigar y su experiencia ninja para lograr esquivar la parte letal de ataque.

No así la fuerza que lo lanzo contra el árbol.

El sannin sangraba por la boca y estaba seguro que ahora tenía una nueva cicatriz.

Te pedí una respuesta. Naruto le gruñía y mostraba los dientes. No una solución. Naruto lo vio y le dio la espalda. Váyanse. Naruto entro a la cueva. Déjenme solo. Y una pared de hielo sello la cueva.

Jiraiya fue apoyado por las manos de kankuro y sasuke.

Mientras mikoto y sasuke lo veían.

Akira y temari estaban cerca de la entrada de hielo intentando derretirla o romperla y nada funcionaba.

La cagaste. Fueron las palabras de Karin jalándose el cabello. Tu hiciste que naruto solo se cerrara más a todos y en menos de dos horas arruínate el progreso que habíamos tenido. Se quejó la de cabello rojo.

¿progreso? Cuestiono jiraiya.

Mikoto suspiro.

Será mejor llevarte con tsunade-sensei y que ella te explique todo a detalle. Dijo la matriarca uchiha.

Sasuke solo suspiro.

Naruto recuerda que mañana tienes reunión con los demás clanes no llegues tan tarde. Le grito Mikoto.

Y así el contingente se fue del lugar.

/Iwa/ amanecer.

Onoki Kamizuru era un familiar cercano del primer Tsuchikage, mientras Muu había sido un conocido seguidor del primer tsuchikage y uno de los pocos que podía manejar el elemento polvo que es la base del poder de onoki, como muchos de los países que adaptaron las ideas del shodaime hokage, Iwa había decidió mantener una línea de sucesión sanguínea por eso se esperaba que su hijo Kitsuchi fuera o en el caso produjera un heredero barón que tomara el mando de la aldea, pero kitsuchi después de haber tenido una lección en una misión había quedado impedido para tener más hijos dejando a su única hija kurotsuchi como la siguiente en línea, kurotsuchi era fuerte más que su padre.

Solo tenía el ligero problema de que se perdía con facilidad, como ahora que no sabía en donde estaba, aun cuando solo había salido de la oficina del tsuchikage y vuelto a entrar.

Te acompañaran a la aldea de la hoja. Dijo onoki. Me he enterado que Rasa dejo a su hija con el rubio para ganar terreno, no permitiré que saquen a Iwa del tratado que nosotros creamos, ve y haz todo lo necesario con el rubio. le ordeno.

Entendido. Dijo kurotsuchi molesta y no por la misión sus sentimientos eran confusos.

Kurotsuchi salió de la oficina.

Onoki espero y la chica volvió a entrar.

Konoha está hacia el sur. Le dijo onoki.

Kurotsuchi asintió y cerró la puerta solo para volver a abrirla.

Nosotros estamos en el norte. Le explico.

Kurotsuchi asintió y se fue.

Onoki suspiro, solo esperaba no tener un informe dentro de una semana desde alguna isla del otro lado del mar con la firma de su nieto explicando que se había perdido.

Otra vez.

Siguió con sus cosas viendo los envíos llegar, finalmente iwa recibió una sana actualización de material militar.

/en konoha/hospital

Jiraiya estaba en una cama de hospital con una bata y unas vendas en su pecho.

A su lado tsunade, mikoto, akira, temari, gaara, karin y shizune en la habitación.

La rubia veía una radiografía.

Tuviste suerte de ser un ninja tan experimentado. Le dijo tsunade.

Gracias hime, es bueno que reconozcan mis talentos. Le sonrió el peliblanco.

No fue suerte. Explico tsunade. Mira. Le paso la radiografía no era un experto, pero los huesos no deben ser negros. Ese es tu esternón, naruto no dudo fue un golpe a matar tuviste suerte de esquivarlo en el último momento y tienes suerte que sepa cómo tratar quemaduras de huesos desde el interior, porque si no ya no tendías esternón. Le explico la rubia. Aparte de eso he sanado las quemaduras que recibió tu corazón y he tratado todos los coágulos que el ataque. Tsunade solo suspiro y se tocó el puente de la nariz. No sé cómo los causo mi teoría es que el ataque fue tan caliente que activo la reacción biológica de las plaquetas para cicatrizar heridas abierta genero todos los coágulos, los hemos eliminado casi todos, pero de momento tendrás que quedarte unos días en observación no queremos que un coagulo llegue al cerebro y mueras de esa forma. Comento.

Pero no me duele. dijo jiraiya.

Tsunade suspiro.

Fue porque el golpe fue tan caliente que fundió toda la red nerviosa antes de que esta pudiera mandar la señal de dolor, tu mente no sabe que sufrió daño y de hecho ya no podrás sentir dolor en tu pecho. Explico y lo toco con mucha fuerza.

Jiraiya se quejó por el dolor de las costillas, pero tsunade tenía razón no sintió cuando toco la piel.

Bueno dicho eso. Dijo tsunade y sonrió para darle un coscorrón para el peliblanco.

Oye hime ¿Qué te pasa? Se quejó el sannin. Estoy herido deberías ser amable conmigo. Explico.

Lo seria sino hubiera arruinado todo de manera tan estrepitosa y no solo eso casi consigues que te maten en el proceso. Le explico la rubia suspirando. Jiraiya esto tiene que quedarte claro, naruto te ataco a matar no dudo y no lo hará naruto no le importaría matarte así seas un sannin o el maldito daimio naruto está en una situación muy complicada. Le explico.

Vamos, es solo un chico, tiene catorce años, de seguro puedo entablar una relación con el después de todo soy su padrino. Explico.

Eso es lo que no entiendes. Tsunade suspiro. Lo explicare de modo que todos entiendan. Señalo a los de más y saco un pisaron. Eso los incluye señalo a la ventana donde kakashi y sasuke entraron. Ahora hablemos de lo que es la pubertad. Señalo el pisaron.

Como eso ya lo sabemos. Explico akira.

Enserio. Tsunade se rio. No me refiero a la parte en donde sabes de enfermedades de trasmisión sexual o de que partes crecen sino en lo que causa que esto suceda. Señalo el pisaron. En todo momento en el crecimiento de un sr humano el cerebro libera diferentes cantidades de quimios y hormonas para generar lazos afectivos, generar el nivel de estrés, de felicidad, de tristeza, la capacidad intelectual y muchas otras funciones. Comento.

Todos asintieron.

Ahora en el mundo shinobi muchas veces los niños considerados prodigios tiene a saltarse esas etapas de manera natural, un caso conocido es el de itachi uchiha o el tuyo kakashi niños ambu y puedes decirnos los resultados. Explico la rubia.

Mikoto asintió en ese aspecto había fallado como madre.

El nivel de estrés en el cerebro uchiha es lo que da el poder al sharingan, pero si un uchiha se sobre estrés lo puede llevar a la locura. Explico mikoto.

Ante esa información sasuke y akira la vieron sorprendidos.

Y tu expediente kakashi dejando de lado las misiones, tienes problemas a la hora de generar lazos emocionales, además de irresponsabilidad y depresión crónica tanto por la muerte de tu padre, de tu maestro y tus amigos. Le dijo tsunade.

El hombre solo asintió.

Pero tu e itachi pasaron por ese proceso naturalmente envejecieron y su cerebro supo cómo afrontar los cambios de manera óptima. Explico. Tal vez no la mejor, pero esto los formo como son hoy. Le dijo.

Pero. Dijo gaara.

Naruto es diferente. Explico karin.

Tsunade se jalo el cabello.

Tuve acceso al expediente de naruto. Saco un expediente extrañamente negro y grande. Después de quitar todas estas basuras escritas por los que creían que era el hijo del kyubi y los mataría mientras dormía mientras se comía a sus hijos y violaba a sus esposas. Tsunade noto como jiraiya se reía. No es un chiste.

¿nani? Dijo el peliblanco.

Eso fue escrito por el líder de la división ambu a cargo de vigilar a naruto. Le dijo shizune. El hombre fue dado de baja después de que digamos se demostró una solución con la familia utoharate. Explico la secretaria.

Como decía, naruto uzumaki fue expulsado del orfanato a los cuatro años, vigilado hasta los seis por el genin eterno de konoha, quien señalo que la crianza de naruto corría a cargo de los animales del bosque señalando que los mandriles y osos parecían ser más su familia que los habitantes de la aldea, enrolado en la academia por orden del sandaime hokage en contra de su voluntad, reprobado por todos los maestros por más de cuatro años, los reportes médicos son alarmantes no ahí hueso que a naruto no le hayan roto en accidentes con civiles o shinobis, su lealtad con la aldea se puede contar en tres miembros de la misma, uchiha mikoto un tipo de figura materna y sus hijos uchiha sasuke e hija adoptiva uchiha akira, sensei asignado Kakashi Hakate, informe de tendencias suicidas, alta tolerancia al dolor y un total desprecio por la cadena de mando y la vida ajena, se vio involucrado en la muerte de Doto del país del invierno donde obtuvo un arma demoniaca, intentos de asesinato de kumo, iwa, kiri y según los exámenes médicos que naruto se hizo antes de los exámenes chunin sus niveles permanentes de hormonas de estrés en su sangre así como niveles elevados de hormonas inhibidoras del dolor y hormonas del placer. Leyó tsunade.

En otras palabras. Karin explico. Konoha tiene mucha suerte de que naruto no haya desertado o haya matado a todos. Les explico.

Suerte es decir lo menos. Tsunade saco otro expediente con el kanji ne. Directo de danzo, el viejo estará muerto, pero aun así sus apuntes son mejores que los del tercero, naruto uzumaki presenta tendencias al nudismo y a la agresividad sin control, su comportamiento feral no se puede justificar por la influencia del kyubi o por ajena, muestra una gran cantidad de agresividad en combate, se podría catalogar como un agente de alto riesgo para la aldea. Tsunade se jalo el cabello.

Pero todo eso se puede cambiar. Dijo Jiraiya. Aun es joven puede aprender. Sonrió.

Ese es el problema. Tsunade suspiro. ¿sabes porque a la expresión no puedes enseñarle trucos nuevos a perro viejo?

Eso que tiene que ver. Cuestiono jiraiya.

Todo. karin explico y tomo el pisaron. El cerebro humano en la pubertad crea los niveles que se pueden considerar estables para la personalidad, así uno sabe cuándo está feliz, cuando está enojado, cuando esta triste o que tan inteligente es. Explico.

La niña tiene razón. Dijo tsunade extrañada de la inteligencia de la pelirroja. Sin embargo, este es el cerebro de naruto y sus niveles esto es justo después de despertar del coma y envejecer cuatro años. Explico.

Notan algo. Señalo karin.

Solo había una gráfica de pilares con los cuatro pilares en alto.

Parece que están al máximo. Dijo mikoto.

Ese es el problema. Dijo tsunade. En mi experiencia nunca había visto un cerebro con los niveles de las hermanas de estrés, ansiedad, amor, felicidad y tristeza en estos niveles naruto tiene su cerebro al cien por ciento de hormonas en todo momento. Dijo la rubia. En otras palabras, el cerebro de naruto está en un perfecto estado para un joven de 18 años. Explico.

¿Pero? Cuestiono gaara.

Pero naruto no tiene dieciocho años verdad. Explico karin. Él tiene catorce, pero literalmente se saltó cuatro años, su mente no envejeció naturalmente envejeció artificialmente, pero él no ha madurado como debería.

Naruto ha estado actuando como no debería actuar una persona normal con límites normales, esto es porque no los tiene, su cerebro se saltó la parte donde define la felicidad, donde define la ira, donde define el amor y donde define la tristeza y solo sigue con todo lo que le habían enseñado desde antes. Tsunade se rio.

Y quienes le enseñaron a naruto como interactuar socialmente. Cuestiono shizune.

Los mandriles y oso. Respondió gaara al haber prestado atención.

En resumen, tenemos a un ninja creador de dos elementos artificiales con la capacidad de tele trasportarse y con el poder de un zorro gigante con la mayor cantidad de chakra de las naciones elementales, con claros traumas y problemas emocionales en el cuerpo de un adulto sin límites emocionales. Explico karin.

Y luego mientras intento explicarle esto a todos y lograr idear una forma que naruto sane a su edad un tratamiento que no solo tiene pocas probabilidades de éxito, tu llega a la aldea y el lugar de ir directo a mi oficina, vas a los baños termales a espiar y cuando te descubrieron corriste a la casa de naruto para esconderte y cuando él te dijo que no quería verte lo sigues y haces que caiga en un conflicto emocional al perturbar el único lugar que considera suyo y seguro en la aldea. Le dijo tsunade. Por eso te golpee. Le explico.

Y entonces que hacemos. Dijo Jiraiya.

Tenemos un plan simple, es evitar que naruto haga locuras. Dijo mikoto. Tenemos que hacer que no solo forme lazos con la aldea sino con las personas y con los objetos. Explico.

Sé que será difícil, pero. Vio a temari y akira. Sé que nos ayudaría mucho tu presencia aquí, después de lo que me dicen que paso en la academia está claro que tienes una relación cercana con Naruto. Tsunade vio como la rubia se sonrojaba.

Eso solo fue. Temari se intentó explicar.

Se revolcaron por el patio de la academia. Dijo tsunade.

¿Qué hiceron que? Akira tenía un extraño tic, en el ojo y sus ojos habían perdido el brillo mientras veían a temari.

Akira vamos son solo dos jóvenes enamorados. Comento mikoto también con un tic en su ojo.

Tsunade suspiro.

¿Qué estaría haciendo naruto ahora?

/banco de konoha/

Hiashi hyuga se sorprendió cuando un chunin de la unidad de delitos financieros de a la aldea le entrego un formar requerimiento de su presencia apenas el banco abriera.

Los formales requerimientos era una forma simple de pedir a un líder de clan que viniera a explicar la situación ya sea de uno de su clan o del propio clan respecto a un posible delito financiero en investigación, sin hacérselo saber aún al hokage.

Se sorprendió porque esto solo se hacía cuando era obvio que el líder del banco quería una mordida o chantajear a un líder de clan y habían dejado de usarse desde que naruto era el nuevo dueño del banco.

Fue conducido al tercer piso del banco a la oficina del dueño.

El rubio cobrizo con mechones blancos que era naruto estaba sentado con su uniforme chunin y gabardina sobre su ropa.

Hiashi-san, tome asiento. Pidió naruto. ¿te? Le cuestiono.

Hiashi asintió, eso era un indicativo que la reunión seria larga y por la forman en que lo trato seguramente eran negocios.

Entonces namikaze-san para que me ha llamado a su bello banco. Le cuestiono hiashi.

Naruto suspiro y bufo.

Admitámoslo este banco es más feo que una blasfemia. Le dijo naruto. El anterior dueño tenía un gusto terrible, estoy planeando tumbar el edificio y hacer algo más tradicional. Comento naruto.

Dudo que esa sea la razón por la que me llamo. Expreso hiashi.

Desde que me puse a cargo del banco y tumbé a los utoharate al parecer me hice de una red de inteligencia financiera y de rumores que los mismo tenían. Naruto mostro un archivo. Y uno de los que me llamo la atención fue esta extraña oferta que kumo le hizo al clan hyuga, una oferta económica de venta de un terreno a mejor precio, no un terreno lo suficientemente grande para el clan en general, pero suficiente para el negocio de gemas que tiene el clan hyuga. Explico naruto.

Y eso que, el tratado actual con kumo permite esos acuerdos comerciales. Dijo hiashi.

Los permite, pero kumo no haría un acuerdo así, menos a un ninja de konoha y menos al clan que le costó la cabeza al tercer raikage y provocó la leve lucha que lo mato. Explico naruto. Además, revise con los feudales locales de la zona y recientemente uno recibió una oferta por una de sus hijas. Explico naruto.

Y eso que el clan hyuga puede ofrecer a cualquiera de sus miembros para aumentar su riqueza en genes. Explico hiashi.

El hombre tiene cincuenta años y es más un elefante marino que un ser humano. Dijo naruto. Pero la niña que se le ofreció y sito a la fuente tenía dos grandes incentivos. Explico.

Hiashi no dijo nada.

Naruto suspiro. Dejémonos de cosas, hiashi-san. Naruto se sujetó las manos. Esto es un mal teatro eres el clan con mayor influencia política en la aldea, si tu hubieras querido que nada de esto se supiera lo habrías logrado, eso es obvio para cualquier ciego, esto es solo una cortina de humo, ahora kumo cree que puede obtener el byuakugan de una manera legítima y as su vez esto generaría condición y caos entre los demás clanes y los civiles algo así podría dañar a la aldea en este momento, pero todo esto no parece ser el final, sino solo daños colaterales. Explico naruto.

Y según usted cual es el verdadero plan. Le cuestiono hiashi.

Si esto siguiera se haría alusión de que los hyuga quieren darle el byuakugan a kumo, por lo tanto, los civiles exigirían una forma a los shinobis que los hyuga no se fueran, ningún clan en este momento tiene el poder político o económico para evitarlo. Naruto se señaló. Salvo el mío. Explico.

Hiashi asintió.

No era broma que tienes la mente de tu padre, aunque el carácter de tu madre. Dijo el hombre.

Naruto gruño un poco por el insulto.

Ahora lo que queda es simple. Naruto vio a hiashi. La negociación, Los Hyuga pudieron ser un clan fundador de la aldea, pero por orgullo se negaron y no fue hasta que sus enemigos los Inuzuka se unieron a la aldea y estaban totalmente rodeados que aceptaron la formal anexión, pero sin los beneficios que pudieron obtener. Naruto lo vio. Principalmente beneficios económicos y la capacidad de influir en el consejo civil y shinobi en decisiones importantes. Naruto vio a hiashi. Eso es lo que quieres, pero con respecto a que, qué decisión es porque tanto tu como yo sabes que es imposible cambiar el orden de los clanes nobles sin iniciar una guerra civil. Le explico.

Solo quiero la mejor seguridad para mi clan en los años venideros. Explico hiashi.

Nada que ver el clan hyuga tenga un tres a uno por parte de la rama secundaria. Expreso naruto.

Puede ser. Dijo hiashi.

Naruto suspiro. Esto tendrá que aparentar ser que mato un pájaro de una pedrada, será finalizado en la reunión de hoy, pero para su clan cuando puedo pedir la mano de su hija. Dijo naruto.

Hinata estará lista en una semana, haremos una ceremonia en su honor y las leyes del clan dicen un tiempo de cortejo de un mes a dos años. Dijo hiashi.

Naruto le sonrió.

¿Quién dice que tomare a hinata? Cuestiono naruto.

Hiashi lo vio.

Hinata es de sus hijas la que más busca su aprobación es por lo tanto manipulable. Naruto le sonrió. Además, se vería mal si de pronto una mejor oferta aparece en konoha y el premio es entregado al hijo del mayor enemigo de kumo, es simple hinata se queda en la aldea y yo me quedo con hanabi. Explico naruto.

Al hombre que le propuse el acuerdo no le gustara saber que esto se llevó acabo. Dijo hiashi.

Ese hombre está en prisión desde ayer, kumo lo arresto por no seguir las nuevas políticas económicas que impusieron, además que sus bienes fueron embargados por las otras aldeas. Explico naruto.

Hiashi lo vio.

Si ya había destruido mi plan porque siguió como si nada. Explico hiashi.

Es bueno saber en quienes y para que puedes confiar. Dijo naruto. Al final todo es para quitarme a los civiles del cuello, usted es bueno manteniéndolos a raya, encargase de eso y los dos seguiremos con nuestras vidas hasta que algo nos obliga a caviar el leve acuerdo verbal que hemos hecho. explico naruto dando un sorbo a su te.

Hiashi asintió.

Lo veré en la reunión de esta tarde. Dijo el hombre saliendo del lugar.

Naruto asintió.

Espero unos minutos.

Señor. Dijo uno de los ninjas que trabajaban en el banco.

Su siguiente cita ya está aquí. dijo el hombre.

Naruto asintió.

Déjala pasar. le ordeno.

Naruto veía la aldea por la ventana.

La puerta se abrió.

Hola Tsume. Dijo naruto.

Hola alfa. Respondió la matriarca Inuzuka.

…

Los hermanos sabaku no kankuro y gaara iba volando a suna, si la palabra volver era la más apropiada, ya que iban en una nube de arena que gaara controlaba.

Lo que les sorprendió fue encontrarse a un ninja de Iwa perdida entre la frontera de hi no kuni y kaze no kuni.

¿esto? Kurotsuchi los reconoció de los exámenes chunin. ¿hacia dónde queda konoha? Les cuestiono.

Por haya. Señalaron kankuro y gaara.

Gracias la joven se fue volando rumbo a la aldea.

Poco tiempo después vieron a otros ninjas de Iwa.

No vieron a kurotsuchi por aquí verdad. Dijo uno de los ninjas al reconocerlos como hijos del kazekage.

Por haya. Señalaron los ninjas de suna.

Los ninjas de iwa siguieron sus indicaciones.

Era todavía extraño la libertad de tránsito que los ninjas diplomáticos tenían entre las cuatro naciones.

….

Konoha/ medio día/

La primera reunión mensual que tsunade lidera se estaba llevando hoy, la anterior había sido una reunión de emergencia por el tiempo de la invasión, pero esta era una general y sería la primera vez que se hiciera con el nuevo orden civil y shinobi.

Naruto entro a la sala, sentándose en la mesa de los clanes nobles, donde como siempre subió los pies en la silla uzumaki y él se sentó en la namikaze, no había nadie en las sillas Sarutobi, ni senju, porque los sarutobi todavía no elegían un líder de clan y tsunade no estaba casa para que su pareja tomara el lugar mientras ella era la hokage.

Jiraiya estaba sentado junto a tsunade con vendas en su cuerpo, al parecer tsunade lo había pedido de consejero temporal, mientras los civiles habían cambiado de lidere gremiales y más personas feudalmente posicionadas y nobles por nombres y no por su propia mano.

Además, los clanes shinobis ya se habían reunido.

Lo que dejaba a la vista una extraña situación ya que era la mesa del hokage frente a la de los shinobis y a sus lados los civiles y naruto en su mesa solo.

Iniciaremos la reunión. Anuncio tsunade. Los temas a tratar serán por parte del banco de konoha. Señalo a naruto. Los presupuestos del próximo año además del presupuesto que se usara para los exámenes chunin que se llevaran a cabo en suna para enviar a nuestros equipos y los índices de recaudación de las ultimas políticas. Expreso tsunade. Por parte de los clanes shinobis el desempeño de sus clanes estos meses y la relación con la desaparecida operación Ne. Leyó. por parte de los civiles las propuestas económicas, comerciales y otros temas a tratar. Explico. Naruto inicia.

Como el banco de konoha estaba manejado de una manera que generaba más ingresos a cierto grupo de personas. Naruto leyó. Se habían incrementado ciertos impuestos al área shinobi y al área civil, por lo que gracias a la restructuración y las nuevas leyes propuestas en lo generar por las juntas de comercio y economía del país del fuego con relación con las medidas económicas del tratado Iwa-kono-Suna-Kiri o IKSK el próximo año abra una reducción de los impuestos en las áreas de importación y un aumento de dos por ciento en exportación , en lo general la lista de impuestos será publicada en el diario oficial de konoha, pero. Naruto señalo a los ambus de tsunade y estos pasar en las mesas unos folletos. Esos son los impuestos explicados, claro que cualquier cambio o propuesta se deberá discutir en una reunión con la hokage y el director del banco en un periodo de un mes antes del inicio del próximo año fiscal. Explico naruto.

Muchos leían los nuevos impuestos parecía que era aceptados por la mayoría, shinobi y civil, pero los inconformes entendieron el mensaje que dio naruto, tienen hasta un mes antes de que inicie el año fiscal para convencerme de subir los impuestos.

Ese era el mensaje oculto.

Ahora, el presupuesto los antiguos consejero siempre pusieron como tope tres equipos para ser enviados a diferentes aldeas durante la prueba del examen chunin y pusieron un tope de gastos mínimos para la supervivencia de los mismos. Explico naruto. Esto daña la reputación de la aldea, pero también se debe saber cuántos equipos se enviarán en esta ocasión para realizar un presupuesto de gastos aceptable, recordemos que a diferencia de otras aldeas Suna no cobra a konoha la cuota de admisión por ninja sino por equipo, espero tener los equipos para generar el presupuesto. Explico naruto.

Muchos genin prometedores se quedaron sin ascenso debido a la invasión. Dijo sibí aburame.

Enviar a los equipos que no se graduaron sería la mejor opción así muchos verán la fuerza de la aldea. Explico chouza.

Pero el gasto es importante. Dijo shikaku. Recuerden que a diferencia de pagar por cabeza a equipo es casi el doble de lo que se paga por cuatro ninjas. Explico el de cabello de piña.

Y no se debe gastar tanto en los niños. Dijo un comerciante.

Los shinobis lo vieron molestos.

En cuanto a las políticas de recaudación recientes a el tratado IKSK la aldea tendrá un excedente de capital de doce por ciento para el próximo año fiscal. Dijo naruto. El cual estará totalmente a disposición del manejo que la hokage y el consejo determine. Explico naruto.

Todos asintieron notando que naruto no mención la creación de algún grupo o unidad para ver qué hacer con ese dinero como lo habían hecho los otros líderes del banco.

Los siguientes en hablar fueron los clanes shinobis reportando el éxito o fracaso de sus misiones, así como el resultado de entrenamientos y quienes podían ser potencialmente ascendidos de chunnin a jounin o de jounnin a ambu, además de hablar de sus negocios personales y discretamente criticarse unos a otros en la reunión.

No muchos reportaron cosas de Ne solo los aburame y los Yamanaka reportaron el estado de sus familiares que habían sido escogidos por danzo, ne se había desintegrado y el tratamiento para borrar lo que sea que danzo les hubiera hecho a las mentes de todos esos shinobis era lento pero efectivo.

Y finalmente inicio la parte de gritos y quejas de los shinobis.

Las propuestas de comercio y económicas más eran exigencias y amenazas al clan shinobi deseos de meterse en negocios de los clanes y la aldea y un montón de ideas absurdas.

Cuando alguien sugirió talar todo el bosque destruido por naruto en su batalla de az, la sala se congelo cuando naruto mostro la mirada más fría que nadie había visto mientras su cabello flotaba rojo como nueve colas tras de él, las Mikoto, Tsume, Tsunade y Jiraiya no pudieron evitar recordar a kushina, pero con la mirada de miedo que minato daba.

Luego la reunión se desvió por los problemas que hubiera causado el clan hyuga si su acuerdo se hubiera concluido, pero naruto tuvo que ser el salvavidas de hiashi en esa situación explicando que eso no ocurrirá gracias a su intervención.

El tira y afloja era demasiado molesto para naruto, se preguntaba si alguna versión de el en una vida diferente podría manejar tantas estupideces juntas.

…..

Zeno-sama? Cuestiono chishiki a su señor al verlo estornudar. Está bien. Cualquier problema de salud de su señor le preocupaba.

Alguien debe pensar en mí. Respondió naruto sentado en su trono.

Como debe ser Zeno-sama. Dijo chishiki inclinándose ante naruto.

….

Naruto sintió un escalofrío, como si hubiera hablado de sí mismo.

Ahora la parte de temas diversos. Explico tsunade. ¿Cuáles temas se van a discutir en esta ocasión? Les cuestiono.

Un hombre alzo la mano.

Si señor Yanakimo. Dijo tsunade le sorprendía ver aun al hombre en el consejo el hombre debía estar en sus sesenta años.

Es respecto a que el heredero Namikaze no ha escogido quienes serán sus parejas para el programa de Protección de Clanes Nobles de Konoha, igual pasa con la Matriarca uchiha respecto a sus decisiones para el programa de Cría de Clanes en Riesgo de Konoha. Explico el hombre.

Todos vieron a naruto era una realidad que no podía salirse de ese programa, pero la insistencia de los civiles y la clase noble era molesta.

De hecho, eso ya está solucionado. Dijo naruto mientras veía a el lado shinobi.

Hiashi asintió, pero para su sorpresa Tsume también.

Hiashi rechino los dientes el rubio había hecho un movimiento que no había visto, ahora el clan hyuga y el Inuzuka estarían unidos de una línea sanguínea lejana.

Cosa que todos notaron los shinobis no podían creer el clan Hyuga el clan "noble" de la aldea y el clan Inuzuka el clan salvaje unidos de una forma imprevista esto era un cambio total en la naturaleza del poder de la aldea.

Eso solo dejaría un mínimo de una pareja. Dijo otro noble, pronto todos iniciaron a lanzar sus propuestas de posibles parejas.

Naruto hizo que los escucho por cinco segundos antes de encontrar más interesantes sus uñas.

Entonces los uchiha deberían también casarse con tres hombres. Grito uno antes de que una cuchilla de hielo fuera lanzada y cortara la mesa donde estaban los civiles.

Sudeste no puede amenazarnos así. Le grito otro civil a naruto. ¿Qué le da derecho a hacerlo?

Nada solo mis buenos modales y mi moral de ver a una mujer por lo que es y no una máquina de cría que ustedes ven con lujuria. Explico naruto viendo a los hombres.

Los hombres se molestaron, ellos estaban en todo su derecho de exigir ser parte de esto, así mejorarían a la aldea y se harían de un título de clan y una buena mujer.

Naruto gruño y entonces pensó todo.

Un arreglo simple. Naruto propuso y vio a mikoto. Formalmente solicito que una de las mujeres del clan uchiha para el PRCNK. Dijo.

Todos lo vieron, cuando jiricaya saco su libre he inicio a escribir riendo pervertida mente era un misterio, pero la mirada de ira de tsunade y de otros hizo que naruto los viera curioso.

¿estás seguro naruto-kun? Cuestiono la mujer.

El uzumaki asintió.

Eso solo deja al barón uchiha. Dijo otro noble.

Mikoto lo vio, hemos llegado a un acuerdo con la familia Resumí y estamos en acuerdo con la familia Yamanaka y reubicando propuestas extrajeras. Informo mikoto.

Los nobles se pusieron rojos de la ira.

Cuando la riza de naruto.

Tetsumi? Cuestiono naruto. Ese no es el apellido de Tenten? Cuestiono a mikoto.

Esta asintió.

Naruto sonrió. No sabía que a sasuke le gustara tenten. Explico.

Mikoto y todos lo vieron.

¿enserio? Pensaron quienes había visto a esos dos, parecían una pareja que no admitía serlo, viéndose ocultos y en secreto claro en secreto para niños en un mundo de ninjas.

Con eso. Tsunade hablo. Se da por concluida la sesión. Ordeno la retirada.

Todos se fueron en paz.

Por el momento.

/capital Hi no kuni/

El daimio del país del fuego terminaba de escribir las invitaciones al evento más grande que reunirá a damios y Kages de todo el mundo en esta época, era su idea de celebrar el acuerdo IKSK en grande con un baile y cena una gran fiesta incluso invito al daimio del rayo con la intención de anexarlo o sino solo restregarle en su cara que ellos tenían más dinero.

En su invitación señalo el lugar preciso, la hora y la explicación de quienes vendrían, los más grandes del mundo reunidos en un solo lugar.

/konoha/

Sala de la mansión namikaze.

Naruto había vuelto a su casa después de pasar la comida con los otros líderes de clanes, por suerte temari no lo regaño, mucho solo le pidió que la próxima vez que fuera a una reunión después de la reunión de los líderes de la aldea le informara para no preparar la cena o no esperarlo para comer.

Naruto acepto esto.

Mientras terminaba de recalibrar los sellos de la casa, para no dejar entrar al sannin de los sapos.

El hecho de que después de la reunión de los clanes y que todos los líderes de clanes shinobis fueran a un restaurante incluyendo a los dos sannins había puesto a naruto en alerta, como en los dos sannin lo veían, no sabía por qué, pero sentía que debía cuidarse de ellos, estaban planeando algo.

O tal vez solo estaba demasiado nervioso no lo sabía.

Mi bebe. Dijo una mujer de cabello rojo con un manto blanco tras naruto y temari, los dos se habían sentado en el sillón a descansar hablar de su día.

Cuando la vieron.

Los dos abrieron los ojos en sorpresa y sus pieles se pusieron azules.

Mi hijo. Dijo un hombre en un traje azul de cabello amarillo con sangre por todo su cuerpo.

FANTASMAS! Grito naruto cargando a temari y saliendo de la casa a toda velocidad.

/dos días después/

Usted está cordialmente invitada a la gran cumbre en celebración del tratado IKSK que se llevara a cabo en el país del fuego en la finca personal del daimio de fuego, los demás daimios y nobles de todo el mundo estarán reunidos para la ocasión.

Confirmar su asistencia.

Atentamente séptimo daimio del país del fuego.

Para el daimio del país de los demonios.

La carta era leída por un joven semi desnudo de alas negras a sus hermanos.

Ahí estaba su objetivo.

/konoha/

¿Entonces naruto me puedes decir porque temari y tu han dormido en la embajada en lugar de tu casa? Le cuestiono tsunade.

Ahí fantasmas! Le grito naruto a tsunade.

Los fantasmas no existen. Le respondió la rubia.

Yo los vi. Dijo temari.

Tsunade negó con la cabeza.

Karin está ocupando la embajada de uzu con el anciano dice que ahora es su aprendiz. Dijo naruto. Y no puedo entrar al lugar tienen demasiadas cosas contra demonios y como veras. Se tocó el estómago. Yo no soy bien recibido.

Además, la embajada de suna está disponible para mí en todo momento. Dijo temari.

Tsunade suspiro, porque siempre este joven le traía tantos problemas.

Esta es tu misión. Tsunade le dio una carta. Para suna y espera respuesta, temari tu iras con el como embajadora, los quiero en suna en tres días y regresan en cinco, nada de detenerse en una ciudad del amor o apuesta. Les amenazo.

Lo que digas. Naruto se fue.

Tsunade vio a temari.

Esta asintió este era el plan de tsunade para que ella y naruto se hicieran más cercanos y mantener a naruto tranquilo en la aldea.

/en Suna/

Rasa leía el reporte que gaara había traído, tanto potencial genético en una sola persona.

Del lado namikaze la velocidad y flexibilidad además de dominio de los elementos agua y viento.

Del lado uzumaki, chakra, cadenas controla bijus, capacidades en kenjutus, fuijutusu, dos posibles elementos conocidos como eficaces contra el Jinton de Iwa, además de un contrato con los zorros y mucha pero mucha vitalidad.

En resumen, eso es todo. explico gaara a su padre.

Entiendo. Rasa asintió. Nada más que reportar de su estancia.

No. expreso Gaara.

Enserio hermanito. Se rio kankuro. No le dirás ni siquiera de las largas noches que pasaste hablando con esa linda pelirroja prima de naruto. Se rio kankuro.

cállate o te mato. Gaara amenazo a kankuro.

Rasa sonrió discretamente si todo funcionaba Suna tendría el linaje uzumaki por los dos géneros y una línea sanguínea y familiar directa con el joven naruto.

…

Así que esta es konoha. Dijo kisame viendo la aldea.

Si. dijo itachi cubierto con su sombrero y manto negro con nubes rojas. En marcha.

Y los dos se infiltraron en la aldea.

**Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

**Fin del capítulo 20. **

**Si les gusta bien y si no también.**

**Espero que les guste.**

**Dejen sus comentarios y lean mi perfil de .**

**Atentamente Irrealiti13 amo y señor de la irrealidad. **

**Hasta el próximo video.**


	21. Chapter 21

_**Irrealiti 13: responderé a las preguntas de una simple forma, todo se explicará más adelante en la trama de la historia.**_

_**Naruto. Haku, kurotsuchi, Akira, Hanabi, Tsume, Anko, Temari.**_

_**Sasuke. Ino, Tenten, neko**_

_**Gaara por Karin.**_

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

**Capítulo 21: saga de relleno Resurgir demoniaco. - episodio dos. – fiesta demoníaca.**

**/ residencia uchiha/**

Mikoto Uchiha estaba cocinando tranquilamente, en su casa estaba Tenten Akira y sasuke hablando tranquilamente, principalmente estaban ideando el programa de entrenamiento que sasuke debía seguir después de que le dieran el alta médica y pudiera volver a practicar taijutsu y ninjutsu.

Un escalofrió paso por su columna.

Chicos, saldré un momento. Dijo la mujer sonriendo, ¿pueden vigilar la cena? Les cuestiono.

Si oka-san. Grito akira.

Tanto akira como mikoto se congelaron, nunca la había llamado así.

Nadie dijo nada y las dos siguieron con sus actividades.

Mikoto cerró la puerta y se quitó su vestido revelando su equipo ninja puesto.

Dirigiéndose a la zona comercial de la aldea.

/en el bosque del país del fuego/ dos horas de la aldea de la hoja/

Naruto y temari estaban saltando entre los árboles, la forma de desplazarse era diferente, mientras naruto parecía un animal moviéndose con años de práctica usando sus manos y pies para sujetarse y hacer giros imposibles para un ser humano, temari tenía la mirada de cansancio, ella era un ninja de suna no estaban tan acostumbrados a moverse en una superficie sólida y resbalosa como era la madera, ellos estaban acostumbrados a moverse en un terreno que cambia cada día, con montañas que están y no con un suelo que se hunde apenas das un paso y donde nunca sabes que puedes pisar, una vez en una misión había pisado el cuerpo de un ninja enemigo momificado.

Los notaste? Cuestiono naruto a temari mientras se colgaba de cabeza unas ramas por encima de ella.

Si. dijo la rubia. Conté ocho. Murmuro dando otro salto a otro árbol.

Naruto libero sus pies de la rama cayo en la que había estado temari solo para girar sus brazos y saltar con el impulso para colgarse de dos ramas delgadas.

Yo cuento otros seis a los lados. Dijo naruto. Parece que nos intentan llevar a un tipo de emboscada. Se rio de su broma el rubio.

Temari gruño por la broma, más que nada si le pareció graciosa pero la situación no lo ameritaba.

¿Por qué lo harían? Cuestiono la rubia.

No creo que sean de una de nuestras nuevas aldeas aliadas. Naruto dio dos giros antes de sujetarse de una mano de una rama. Todas las demás aldeas ocultas se verán afectadas por el TLC-IKSK así que la duda es. Naruto sonrió al ver a mas rodearlas. ¿Vienen por ti o por mí? Cuestiono naruto.

Temari gruño.

¿tienes un plan? Cuestiono.

Si. naruto sonrió. Involucra mucha sangre, fuego y hielo y tal vez viento. Explico.

Temari gruño.

Un verdadero plan. Le pidió.

Cuida mi espalda y yo la tuya, si nos rodean será difícil, además debemos reunir la mayoría de información de este enemigo. Explico naruto.

….

Kemirigakure era una aldea oculta relativamente pequeña ocupaba esa pequeña y nada agraciada parte del mundo ninja conocida como el triángulo de las guerras, junto con Ame, Jomae, Kusa y Takumigakure, de hecho se encontraba en medio de ame y takumagakure, alguna vez formaron parte del país de los artesanos, pero eso fue hace muchas guerras, el país del humo como se hacían llamar, tenía su propio escuadrón militar de ninjas y una aldea oculta entre el humo de las montañas, es por eso que el tratado de libre comercio les estaba afectando.

Kaze no kuni y Hi no kuni estaban conectadas por Takumi no kuni, kaze no kuni y Tsuchi no kuni por hoshi no sato y ahora gracias al nuevo tratado de libre comercio Hi no kuni y Tsuchi no kuni estaban unidos por Taki no kuni, esto dejaba a las otras aldeas en el centro morir lentamente.

Es por eso que el kemurikage había ordenado a sus elites la eliminación de uzumaki naruto, el causante de todos estos problemas y además la captura de la hija del kazekage para así obligar a suna a una alianza entre las dos aldeas.

Es por eso que apenas entraron a su territorio los ninjas del humo atacaron.

Oai-san estas seguro de esto. Dijo uno de los jounnin de kemuri no sato, con su protector ninja con el dibujo de una nube negra. Leí lo del expediente del rubio y dice que controla el jutsu de su padre además de que tiene el control del zorro y dicen que es un asesino despiadado. explico

el jounnin mayor nego con la cabeza.

son solo rumores nadie es tan fuerte, maten al rubio. el Jounin ordeno. la rubia es mia. explcamo con un tono de deseo.

naruto y temari pisaron el centro de la emboscada.

/konoha/

Kurenai yuki estaba saliendo de su cita con azuma sarutobi los dos jounin sensei estaban pasando por la zona comercial cuando se encontraron con kakashi.

Vaya ¿Qué hacen ustedes dos? ¿una cita? Cuestiono el peli plateado.

Idiota. Dijo kurenai. Anko nos pidió que le buscáramos dango está muy ocupada por el trabajo que naruto-san le mando. Explico la mujer.

Azuma asintió.

No puedo creer que tanto mebuki estuviera involucrado, fue uno de mis compañeros de escuadrones explica porque se quedó como chunin todo este tiempo. Informo azuma mientras intentaba prender un cigarro, pero kurenai lo veía mal.

¿y tú kakashi? Cuestiono kurenia. ¿saliendo a caminar? Cuestiono.

No solo busco flores. Explico el de ojo tapado. Para un viejo colega que regreso. Explico. Mientras acentuaba la palabra regreso.

Kurenia y azuma notaron como dos de los comensales del puesto donde kakashi había estado recargado desaparecieron.

Eso era señal de alarma.

Vamos te acompañamos por las flores. Dijo kurenia.

Azuma asintió suspirando prendiendo su cigarro.

Kakashi asintió tomando camino al puente del rio principal de la aldea.

/ en algún punto entre konoha y suna/

Ciento seis fueron los ninjas entre genin, chunin, jounin y el propio capitán jounin que habían sido enviados contra naruto y temari.

Ciento seis al inicio.

HAAA! Grito un joven de doce años mientras su pierna era cercenada apenas pudo reaccionar cuando el ruido de la cadena regresando hizo que alzara su cabeza y su cuello cayera porque la cuchilla lo corto.

La cadena regreso a las manos de naruto mientras este sujetaba en su mano derecha la cuchilla y en la izquierda a un jounin, naruto lo apuñalo varias veces antes de lanzarlo contra un grupo de tres que planeaban atacarlo con kunias.

Los jóvenes genin cayeron por el cuerpo de su sensei sobre ellos.

HHAAA! Gritaron al ser fundidos vivos mientras naruto escupió lava de su boca.

Naruto esquivo una lluvia de kunais despareciendo en un destello blanco.

Para aparecer tras temari y rebanar desde el estómago a una chunin que casi logra apuñar a la rubia por la espalda.

Temari estaba usando su gran abanico para acabar con varios grupos que se escondían en los árboles, ¿Cómo? Cortando los árboles en pedazos y haciendo que los aplastaran.

Gracias. dijo la rubia mientras cerraba su abanico y con el aplastaba el cráneo de un jounin herido sin una pierna a sus pies.

Por nada. Rio naruto saltando y lanzando sus cuchillas contra un ¿ratón gigante? Enserio eso era una invocación.

Naruto se lanzó contra el animal riendo en frenesí, esto le encantaba, se sentía tan feliz tan vivo, la sangre en sus manos.

Alzo su mano derecha y detuvo a un genin por su cara, su mano deteniendo la cara del chico también rubio.

El niño lo veía con miedo, naruto hizo brillar su mano roja.

El cuerpo cayo la mano sujetaba un cráneo carbonizado.

No es posible. Dijo el capitán jounin de kemuriga, eso no era posible.

MUERE! Grito naruto destazando al ratón gigante quien fue incapaz de esfumarse en humo.

No. el jounin salto. Todos a mí. Ordeno el hombre.

Pronto él fue alcanzado por tres chunin, dos jounin y un genin.

¿y los otros? Cuestiono.

Somos todos los que quedan. Dijo uno de los chunin.

Entonces. Naruto apareció alado de temari. ¿Yo me encargo de los jounin y tú de los chunin y quien acabe primero elimina al pequeño? Cuestiono señalándolo con sus cuchillas.

Temari no pudo evitar suspirar, tal vez fue su acondicionamiento al haber viajado casi dos años en misiones con un maniático pelirrojo sediento de sangre que asesinaba a todo lo que se le ponía enfrente, pero no se sentía mal al ver la carnicería que los dos habían hecho.

Guardia un jounin, necesitamos saber porque nos atacaron. Explico la rubia.

Pero cual. Cuestiono naruto.

Tu maldito. Grito uno de los chunin. ¡Eres igual a tu padre el maldito rayo amarillo de konoha! Le grito

Naruto salto y lo apuñala directo en el pecho rompiendo el esternón y perforando el corazón.

Temari uso un genjutsu para desparecer con su abanico y mato a los otros dos chunin.

Naruto degolló a una jounin y luego vio al genin, el niño estaba totalmente asustado tanto que huyo.

Cobarde. Naruto golpeo el piso. Kori keimusho no jutsu. el chico fue alcanzado por un pilar de hielo que lo aprisiono, naruto lo dejo ahí total moriría de hipotermia.

Temari acabo con la última jounin y entonces su sujetada por el detrás y una kunai fue puesta en su cuello.

Bien, chico escucha. Dijo el capitán de los jounin. Haremos esto, me iré y cuando estés dispuesto a negociar, te entregare a la rubia y un contrato de matrimonio entre nuestras dos aldeas. Dijo el hombre.

Naruto, no le hagas caso y mátalo. Dijo temari.

Eso es lo que planeo hacer. Naruto mostros sus cuchillas. Solo estoy pensando que puedo cortar y no extrañaras. Dijo el rubio.

¿espera que? Cuestiono temari. ESTAS BROMEANDO VERDAD? Cuestiono.

Te parece que bromeo. Dijo el rubio. pienso en que es más vital, una pierna o un brazo, la cabeza esta fuera de los límites y no sé si te apuñalo ¿puedes vivir con un solo riñón? Le cuestionó a temari.

¿estás jugando? Dijo el jounin. ¿Esto es solo una distracción verdad? No juegues conmigo. Le amenazó el hombre.

Naruto sonrió e inicio a girar sus cadenas.

O no está jugando, en verdad lo va a hacer. Dijo temari dándose cuenta que naruto tenía la misma mirada que gaara al querer sangre.

Estas jugando. Dijo el hombre totalmente asustado al notar como la velocidad con las que las cadenas giraban era demasiada ya ni las veía.

¡SI! grito naruto y de un destello blanco aprecio entre los dos y pateo al jounin alejándolo de temari el, el jounin estaba aturdido cuando naruto lo apuñalo en el hígado y luego dio un salto alto para caer de rodillas sobre sus piernas un feo tronido indico que las mismas se había roto.

El jounin llevo su mano a la boca para intentar una invocación, pero naruto le dio un cabezazo aturdiéndolo.

En el forcejeo un pergamino cayo de las ropas del hombre, era grande y vistoso con el kanji de nezu en el.

Temari lo abrió.

Un contrato de invocación. Dijo la rubia, los contratos de invocación eran bienes muy raros en el mundo ninja uno podía valer más que muchos ninjas y cada invocación era bienvenida por la aldea.

Enserio? Naruto tomo la mano del hombre. Pásamelo. Temari le extendió el pergamino y naruto uso la mano sangrante del jounin para marcar una línea sobre su nombre, eso era la señal de romper el contrato.

¿ahora? temari vio al hombre y con su tacón le piso una de sus piernas. Nos dirás todo lo que sepas.

Nunca, perra de suna. Dijo el hombre, naruto clavo su cuchilla en la otra mano del hombre. HAA! Grito de dolor.

Esa no es forma de hablarle a mi prometida. Dijo naruto. Pero supongo que aquí, no obtendremos nada. Naruto se llevó la mano a la boca y mordió su pulgar, hizo sellos de manos y golpeo el piso. Kuchiyone no jutsu. de una gran nube salió un zorro amarillo, de siete colas del tamaño de un caballo, con una cuerda atada en su cuello y un gran cascabel en esta cuerda.

Naruto-san no lo había visto desde Yuki no kuni. Explico con una marcada voz masculina el ser. ¿Quién es esta linda hembra? Cuestiono el viendo a temari.

Temari Kiomaru, kiomaru temari. Naruto nos presentó.

El zorro asintió.

Temari también.

Naruto llevo su mano a su riñonera y saco un postre de arroz.

El zorro abrió su boca y naruto se lo medio en ella.

El zorro sonrió.

Mi servicio ha sido pagado. Dijo el zorro. ¿Qué debo hacer? Les cuestiono.

Directo al Departamento de Información y Tortura. Dijo naruto.

Temari negó con la cabeza, saco un pergamino y lo metió en el cascabel del zorro. Primero entrega el permiso a la hokage y luego que ellos se hagan cargo del. Pidió la rubia.

El zorro asintió.

La cuerda en su cuello se movió y con esta enredo al hombre a su espalda.

Adiós. El zorro dio un salto y se fue lo más rápido que podía rumbo a la aldea de la hoja.

Naruto enrollo el pergamino de invocación.

¿Qué harás con eso? Cuestiono temari al ver el pergamino. Si l vendieras te darían mucho dinero. Explico.

El dinero no me hace falta. Dijo naruto. Aunque creo que según las leyes de suna, debo dar un regalo de una batalla al padre de la novia. Naruto vio a los cadáveres del lugar. ¿esto cuenta como una batalla en las reglas de suna? Le cuestiono.

Si. dijo temari. ¿oye? La rubia vio como naruto iniciaba a inspeccionar los cadáveres como buscando algo.

¿Si? naruto lanzo la mitad del cuerpo de un ninja. No sé por qué. Naruto olfateaba el lugar.

¿Sobre lo de cuando fui rehén? ¿era un juego para confundirlo? ¿verdad? Temari vio como naruto iniciaba a rascar el piso.

Nop. Respondió. Lo encontré. Naruto saco un tubérculo. Raíz de Moira, esto sí que te ayuda contra los venenos. Dijo el rubio.

COMO QUE NO ERA UN JUEGO! Le grito temari. En verdad estabas pensando en matarme? Le cuestiono.

Naruto la volteo a ver.

En la búsqueda de la princesa babosa y después de que el pervertido dejara mis pulmones como batido, jure nunca volver a ayudar a un rehén, contigo hice una excepción. Explico naruto mientras sacaba más raíces del piso.

¿he? temari dudo. Gracias creo. No sabía cómo responder.

¿Qué tan lejos estamos de suna? Cuestiono naruto.

La rubia se rio.

Estamos a dos horas de la frontera, ahí dormiremos y saldremos a las 3 de la mañana. Explico la rubia. Estaremos a tres días a pie. Explico.

¿tres días? Dijo naruto.

Sin gaara a nuestro lado sí. dijo la rubia. No hay un método de trasporte efectivo y da gracias que estamos a finales de verano, si estuviéramos a inicios tardaremos dos semanas por las tormentas de arena. Le dijo.

Te sigo. Dijo el rubio.

Los dos se disponían a saltar.

Cuando naruto lanzo sus cuchillas a un árbol.

SAL! Naruto inicio a lanzar lava al bosque.

¿NARUTO QUE PASA? Temari saco su abanico listo para la batalla.

Hay algo en el bosque. Naruto explico. Hace que mis sentidos estén alertos, se siente, mal. Explico.

Vámonos entonces. Dijo temari tomando al rubio de la mano y los dos se alejaron.

Dejando tras de ellos muchos muertos, fuego, hielo y una planta venus atrapamoscas gigante que salía del suelo.

El lado blanco sonrió, el lado negro no hizo nada y la planta se volvió a hundir.

/en konoha/

Kakashi, kurenia y azuma estaban en el camino del rio esperando.

Siguiendo a dos personas con capas negras con nubes rojas.

Ha pasado tiempo. Dijo una de las personas más pequeña que la otra. Kurenia, Azuma, Kakashi. Dijo el hombre.

Parece que no me equivoque. Dijo el peli plata. Si buscas a sasuke está muy débil para luchar. Explico.

No he venido por sasuke. Dijo el hombre quitándose su sombrero y abriendo su capa desde adentro.

Si conoces nuestros nombres, esa banda ninja y esos ojos. Dijo azuma. Sin duda es bueno verte de nuevo. Explico el hombre. Itachi uchiha. Explico.

Itachi. Kurenia saco una kunai.

Parece que tienes buenos amigos aquí itachi-kun. Dijo el más grande también quitándose su sombrero y mostrando su piel azul con agallas.

Esa piel, esa espada. Dijo kakashi. El demonio de kiri Kisame Oshigaki. Comento.

Así es. Sonrió el hombre.

¿Qué hacen aquí? cuestiono kurenia.

Venimos por el chico. Kyubi antes de que sea más poderoso. Explico kisame.

Donde esta naruto. Cuestiono Itachi a kakashi. Él es nuestro objetivo entréguenlo y no destruiremos la aldea. Le amenazo mostrando su sharingan.

Kakashi descubrió su ojo oculto.

No sabemos dónde está. dijo kurenia mientras hacía sellos de manos y lanzaba aun genjutsus, contra itachi.

El uchiha fue envuelto por un árbol que lo sujeto mientras kurenia surgía de el para apuñalarlo, solo para que ahora fuera ella quien estaba siendo sujetada por itachi.

A quien se le ocurre lanzare un genjutsu a uno de los mejores uchihas que masacró a su clan, fue ambu antes de tener la pubertad y es considerado tan fuerte como un kage.

Azuma intento ayudar a kurenia sacando sus nudilleras, pero fue detenido por una espada envuelta en vendas que kisame cargaba.

Katon fenniko no shoto. Grito la voz de una mujer.

Itachi salto dejando a tras a kurenia, mientras un gran fénix de fuego lo seguía.

Katon gokakyu no jutsu. el uchiha escupió fuego para destruir el ave.

El ataque se destruyó solo para volver a formarse con el mismo tamaño.

Itachi lanzo una kunai explosiva y así el animal de fuego cayó al agua.

Con su tanto oculto en su manga itachi bloqueo el corte que una persona le lanzo, los ojos rojos que vio al otro lado del tanto hicieron a itachi reaccionar y alejarse al lado de kisame.

Mikoto-san. Cuestiono kakashi al ver a la mujer. ¿Qué haces aquí? cuestiono.

Una madre sabe cuándo su hijo está haciendo una estupidez. Respondió la mujer pelinegra al peli plata.

Kisame que seguía bloqueando los ataques de azuma rio.

He itachi estás seguro que ella es tu madre se ve muy joven. Le cuestiono el de pie azul.

Itachi vio mal a su compañero de akatsuki.

Dejaste de jugar. Le cuestiono el uchiha viendo a kisame.

Casi. Dijo empujando a azuma al piso y rompiendo las vendas de su espada para dejar salir las escamas filosas para matar al hombre.

HURACAN DE LA HOJA! Grito una bestia verde entrando al combate y de una patada lanzando a kisame al agua.

En eso mikoto aprovecho y le dio un golpe en el estómago a itachi, este escupió sangre, sujeto a su madre de un brazo y la lanzo tras de él.

Mikoto cayo de pie.

Los dos uchihas iniciaron a hacer sellos de mano.

KATON KOKAKYU NO JUTSU! las dos grandes bolas de fuego se interceptaron generando un pilar de fuego que encendió las alarmas de la aldea.

Maito guy que aterrizo en el agua vio salir a su oponente de esta.

Kisame tenía una parte de su piel azul más azul y veía molesto a guy.

No sé quién seas, pero samehada disfrutara con tu sangre. Le dijo kisama a guy.

Yosho! Te venceré por las llamas de la juventud. Dijo guy sacando unos mun chacos. Te enfrentaras a la bestia verde de konoha. Le grito.

Los dos hombres interceptaron sus armas e iniciaron un combate de taijutsu y kenjutsu improvisado.

Itachi y mikoto se interceptaron apenas el fuego disminuyo.

Doto. Doryu no shoto jutsu. grito kakashi haciendo que un dragón de lodo golpeara a itachi.

Kisame recibió un puñetazo en su estómago y gruño.

Suiton: suikodan no jutsu. una gran cantidad de agua convertida en tiburón fue lanzada contra guy quien la esquivo.

Itachi salto al agua.

Es momento de irnos. Le ordeno a kisame. El kyubi no está aquí. le dijo.

Vámonos, luego te matare bestia verde de konoha. Le dijo kisame a guy.

Los dos akatsuki se fueron en un tornado de plumas negras.

¿naruto estará bien? Cuestiono kurenia. ¿Deberemos enviarle ayuda? Les cuestiono a los demás.

Naruto está en una misión con rumbo a suna, ya debe estar a un país de distancia. Dijo mikoto. Tengo que ver a la hokage, nos vemos. La mujer se fue.

Vamos. Dijo kakashi siguiendo a mikoto.

/ a seis horas de distancia de la aldea/

Naruto y temari llegaron a la cuidad fronteriza del país del viento con el país del fuego, Hi Kaze, un nombre algo estúpido según naruto.

Pero era un buen punto de comercio para las dos aldeas.

Naruto y temari habían llegado al atardecer y todo había sido tranquilo, hasta que el señor de la cuidad los reconoció y les hizo una fiesta en su honor.

Al parecer a diferencia de Hi no kuni donde los nobles tienen ciertas tierras en cada cuidad importante, en kaze no kuni cada cuidad tiene una figura llamada Sultán, kaze no kuni al ser un país conformado por muchas aldeas construidas alrededor de oasis o fuentes de agua, eran los sultanes a quienes el Daimio o gran sultán de kaze no kuni había nombrado como encargados de la distribución del líquido vital y por consiguiente eran los señores que dirigían las aldeas.

Temari ya conocía al hombre, Suna gakure era la segunda aldea más grande en kaze no kuni y también raza era el equivalente al sultán de su aldea, por lo que temari era tratada como la realeza y bueno naruto.

Namikaze-sama se le ofrece algo más. Dijo uno de los sirvientes pasando un plato de carne tártara frente a naruto.

Así está bien. Dijo naruto sentado con temari a su lado, frete a su otro lado estaba el sultán, un hombre algo enano y regordete con un gran bigote y sopas blancas y azules, quien era buena persona naruto no lo negaría no había maldad en el hombre.

Entiendo namikaze sama. Dijo el hombre dejando la bebida de naruto una que consistía en cítricos y jugo de uva fermentado.

Si la diferencia entre los países era clara, para Kaze no kuni, se aplicaba la creencia de que naruto era el descendiente barón mas próximo del primer hokage, lo que lo hacía de la realeza en los ojos de los Sultanes, a eso se le suma que actualmente este en la lista de los más ricos del mundo solo superado por los cinco daimios era de notar que naruto en estos momentos era el becerro dorado en el desierto.

¿esta buena su cena? Cuestiono el hombre comiendo su carne bien cosida.

Me gusta la carne cruda. Dijo naruto dando el morisco a la sangrante carne con especias. Me recuerda a mi niñez. Explico.

Temari lo vio, estaba mal que una persona dijera eso, un segundo ¿Qué carne cruda comía naruto? Dudaba que hubiera reses en el bosque.

Me alegro mucho, namikaze-sama. Dijo el sultán sonriendo a naruto.

Naruto, por favor Kurizo-san. Dijo naruto al hombre, porque detestaba ser llamado por el apellido de su padre.

Claro que en la mente del sultán las palabras tenían otro significado, para el naruto le estaba dando una confianza mayor, al permitirle llamarlo por su primer nombre y no por su apellido.

Entiendo naruto-sama. Dijo el hombre feliz.

Naruto gruño, mientras traga la clara y llena del huevo sobre su filete.

Naruto sonrió, la última vez que comió el huevo de una codorniz, la maldita ave lo persiguió todo el día picoteándole la cabeza.

Temari negó con la cabeza, aunque quien era ella para decir que naruto era la persona más rara con la que había viajado.

¿Qué opina de mi aldea? Cuestiono el sultán.

La cuidad era un buen lugar, con algunos árboles y palmeras, así como fuentes y cascadas, pero ya el suelo se notaba frágil y la presencia de arena en los alrededores señalaba que después de ella no había retorno.

Un lindo lugar. Naruto comento. Sin duda es una buena fuente de comercio. Explico naruto.

De hecho, se ha visto reducido desde el nuevo acuerdo, mi aldea aún está en la ruta principal, pero en estos meses sea notado el cambio. Explico el hombre.

Naruto lo vio, entendía a lo que se refería.

De hecho. naruto vio al sultán. ¿Qué opina de los trenes? Cuestiono naruto.

¿trenes? Cuestiono temari, limpiando elegantemente su rostro con una servilleta. Desdé cuando te gustan los trenes.

Desde que caí dentro de uno y el otro me aplasto las piernas y un brazo. Dijo naruto tranquilamente. Que buenos recuerdos. Comento.

El sultán, temari y todos quienes lo escuchaban se sorprendieron por esto.

¿Cuándo fue eso namikaze-sama? Cuestiono uno de los políticos del sultán.

Cuando luche en el país del invierno contra doto, ese maldito general megalómano, aunque he de admitir que sus trenes tenían estilo. Dijo naruto rascando las quemaduras en sus manos, estas eran eslabones de cadenas, quemaduras hechas por hielo y calor marcadas de forma permanente en su piel con chakra.

¿usted enfrento a doto? Cuestiono un ministro del sultán.

Luche y lo mate o bueno se medió suicido, solo un idiota toca un arma maldita por un yokai sin ser parte uno naruto alzo los hombros en señal de aceptación.

¿usted es parte yokai naruto-sam? Dudo el sultán, sus alarmas no le avisaron.

Soy el contendor de un zorro gigante demoniaco, eso me vuelve parte kitsune, aunque no tengo cola u orejas dijo naruto.

¿las quieres? Le cuestiono el kyubi medio despierto.

Aún tengo un pergamino bola de pelos. Él dijo naruto en su mente al zorro.

Maldito humano. Le gruño el zorro.

Quieres pelear. Le dijo naruto.

Temari noto como de pronto naruto pasaba de un rostro tranquilo a una mirada de un animal salvaje mostrando sus dientes y sus garras, la rubia le dio un golpe en las costillas.

¿Por qué preguntaste lo de los trenes? Dijo la rubia intentando hacer que naruto reaccionara y no arruinara lo que podía ser conocido como su primera cena oficial con un sultán en kaze no kuni, quien sabe lo que eso le haría a la reputación de naruto.

Bueno tengo una idea, más si pueden considéralo un sueño, cuando tenía cuatro años una vez escuche a una mujer decir que los trenes unían a las aldeas y que viajar en ellos era una experiencia única, viaje en trenes y me pareció algo agradable, pero quiero mejorar esa experiencial. Naruto se terminó su carne. Quiero crear una red de puentes de acero y rieles de metal quiero crear una serie de líneas férreas todas pasando por tanto Hi no ku, Kaze no kuni, Tsuchi no kuni y nami no kuni que a su vez en su gran puerto unirá a Mizu no kuni. Explico naruto.

Eso es ciertamente un sueño. Dijo el líder del banco del país. El gasto es imposible para los cuatro países. Explico el hombre.

Naruto sonrió.

¿Quién dijo que lo financiarían los países? Naruto sonrió. En un presupuesto rápido calculamos que sería entre unos quinientos a ochocientos mil millones de ryus para lo que planeo. Dijo naruto tomando un sorbo de su bebida.

Todos en la mesa se atragantaron, ya sea con bebida o comida.

Tal cantidad, era una locura.

Mi fortuna actual es de unos ochocientos billones. Naruto vio como un camarero tiro su bandeja. Lo financiare yo mismo. Explico.

Pero comprar la tierra. explico temari. Sería imposible, nadie vende tanta tierra a una persona, ni siquiera los daimios. Explico la rubia.

Naruto sonrió.

Cierto, los daimios vendieron esas tierras a lo largo de catorce años, a diferentes miembros de la familia utoharate, y digamos que ellos las dejaron a mi nombre en caso de meter a alguien preso. Naruto alzo una copa. Un brindis por los idiotas de los utoharate que me dejaron un diez por ciento del territorio entre los países del triángulo bélico del continente elemental. Dijo naruto.

Todos lo siguieron, lo que acababa de decir era una locura, pero nadie dudaba de él, no después de que la familia utoharae cayera ante él.

¿entonces? Naruto vio al hombre. Si hipotéticamente quisiera que en su aldea una estación de trenes se construyera ¿Qué tendría que hacer? Cuestiono naruto al sultán.

Los consejeros y ministros del hombre iniciaron a murmurar aceleradamente entre ellos, mientras el sultán sudaba nervioso.

Temari alado de naruto noto como todas las mujeres de estos hombres sentadas a su izquierda también lo hacían, iniciando a escuchar formas de hacerse las amigas de temari o ganarse el favor del rubio.

Postre? Cuestiono el sultán a naruto.

¿Qué es postre? Cuestiono el rubio.

…

Tsunade estaba en la tumba der tercer hokage, la rubia mujer en un tiempo libre se las había ingeniado para venir a este lugar, muchos pensaban que a presentar sus respetos.

Maldito, viejo sensei, en que mierda me has metido. Murmuraba tsunade golpeado la tumba, muchos creían que era por el dolor, no por la ira que la rubia le tenía al muerto kage.

Hace unas horas mikoto le había dicho la verdad de itachi, el día que el clan uchiha murió, fue el día que itachi se hizo un doble agente, para averiguar quién estaba tras el ataque a konoha hace catorce años, el viejo hombre no le dijo a nadie más que a la propia mikoto quien era parte de este plan, así que el uchiha mayor, siempre trabajaba por el bien de la aldea, cuya misión principal era descubrir quién era el que causo el daño a la aldea y una misión secundaria eliminar la amenaza de orochimaru contra el pueblo.

Tsunade se fue de la tumba y camino hasta una que juro nunca volver a ver, sin nombre, descuidada, ella disipo el genjutsu que ocultaba el nombre en la roca.

Hola kushina. Dijo la rubia viendo la tumba, kushina estaba aquí, mientras minato estaba en el lugar de los kages, así los dos separados, en muerte.

Dese el cielo dos llamas blancas vieron a tsunade y se fueron a la casa de naruto.

/ dos días después/

¿Quién fue el idiota que se le ocurrió construir una aldea en un desierto? Dijo naruto a temari mientras el sol estaba casi por caer, pero aun así estaba caluroso.

Es más seguro. Dijo temari. Tuvimos suerte, por el mentó dejamos la aldea de situó justo a tiempo unas horas más y llegaremos a suna en el anochecer. Explico la rubia.

Enserio? Naruto estaba sudando, llevar un abrigo de piel no era la mejor idea en un desierto y mucho menos cuando tiene pelo de animal en el interior y en el cuello.

¿pensé que podías crear hielo? Dijo temari. Y que soportabas el calor muy bien comento.

Naruto le sonrió.

Puedo, pero no hay agua en este aire, es seco mi elemento onse depende del agua del ambiente para generarse sin gastar mi chakra en exceso y de calor. Naruto se señaló. Si piso estas arenas las volveré vidrio. Explico el rubio.

Temari se rio.

Tienes suerte. La rubia señalo las primeras estrellas en el cielo. Esa es temari, la constelación que marca el camino, por ahí está la flecha y a dos cuartos la cabeza ahí bajo ella esta suna. Dijo la rubia.

Naruto vio las estrellas.

Entonces suna estaba bajo la hormiga, alado del pájaro y tu ¿tienes una constelación? Dijo naruto.

Si temari es una constelación en suna, de ahí mi nombre. Explico la rubia.

Lindo, mi nombre viene de una tormenta. Dijo naruto sonriendo.

Creí que era un plato de pescado. Informo.

Puede ser, pero creo que también puede significar ciclón, así que me quedo como ciclón. Dijo el rubio.

Temari asintió subiendo una montaña de arena.

Vaya es lindo. Dijo naruto siendo el atardecer frente a ellos, el sol caía y en los arrebolados colores del cielo con él en el horizonte en el mar de arena era una vista tranquila.

Por haya. Temari señalo unas montañas. Hacia haya esta suna a una hora. Explico.

Bien vamos ha. Naruto se detuvo. Vaya en el desierto su rango es más amplio. Dijo el rubio.

¿de quién? Dijo temari viendo como naruto la sujeto de la cintura.

….

Quiero ser como el kankuro. Dijo gaara. Unirme a los reclutas comunes y unirme a mi pueblo quiero ver si encuentro la manada que uzumaki naruto dijo. Explico el pelirrojo a su hermano.

Gaara. Dijo el de rostro pintado.

Un destello blanco tras gaara

¿podías habernos traído así todo el tiempo? Cuestiono temari al darse cuenta que naruto llego justo tras sus hermanos.

Podía, pero quería ver cómo era un país como Kaze no kuni. Le explico naruto alzando las manos en señal de tranquilidad.

Antes de notarlo, estaba rodeado por varios ninjas de suna que lo veían totalmente sorprendidos.

Si quieren pelear. Naruto se puso en posición y sus cuchillas en manos los vio. Solo muévanse. Les pidió.

Los tres hermanos vieron esto.

Alto. Dijo gaara.

Naruto no seas infantil. Temari le jalo la oreja a naruto.

Ahí eso duele. se quejó el rubio como un niño regañado.

Los ninjas vieron a los hermanos de la arena y asintieron estos jóvenes, aunque estaban en grado chunnin oficialmente, extra oficialmente era jounin después de todo Rasa no era conocido como un gran kazekage por su actitud pacífica, sino por su actitud a estar preparados para cualquier amenaza.

¿entonces? Naruto ¿Qué te pareció el viaje a Suna? Cuestiono gaara. Listo para la revancha. Le amenazo en su voz estoica.

Todos los ninjas notaron como tras los dos jinchurikis las siluetas de sus bijus aparecía.

Cuando quieras, pero no soy tan idiota para enfrentarte en tu territorio. Le dijo naruto. No a menos que quieras hacerlo ya. Naruto mostro su cuchilla.

Todos vieron con asombro como los dos jinchurikis asentían y gaara dio media vuelta.

Vamos, el kazekage debe estarte esperando. Dijo gaara.

Te sigo. Naruto inicio a caminar tras de gaara.

Nosotros nos encargamos de cuidarlo. Les dijo temari a los ninjas alcanzando a su prometido y hermano.

Espérenme! Les grito kankuro.

Apenas poner un pie en la aldea, la presencia de naruto se sintió en esta, puede que sea un mecanismo de defensa humano, pero la presencia de un biju con el tiempo es aceptada, pero cuando uno nuevo entra a una aldea que ya ha tenido uno antes la sensación que causa a sus habitantes es descriptible, como ser un ratón contra un tigre.

/ en kumo/

A acababa de recibir un mensaje del daimio informándole que lo acompañaría a la reunión que el daimio del fuego haría en su palacio personal.

Además de un rumor que había aparecido hace un día, la estupidez más grande que había escuchado, el hijo del rayo amarillo, iba a construir un sistema de trenes desde un extremo al otro del continente elemental, uniría a todas las naciones elementales inclusive a Kiri, el rumor era tan grande que los comerciantes exigían respuestas, muchos exigían la respuesta del propio heredero, pero según sabia, estaba en algún lugar del desierto de kaze no kuni con rumbo a suna.

Eso era una estupidez y quienes lo creían estaban igual de idiotas o más que nadie, ninguna persona, puede financiar eso.

Solo era un rumor.

A ladeo la cabeza la invitación era para él y tenía que cumplir con las ordenes de su daimio en dos semanas dejaría la aldea a cargo de Darui era mejor opción que bee.

/en suna/

El consejo de suna estaba reunido, la información vuela rápido cuando los ninjas son eficientes, Rasa estaba acompañado, de los ancianos y consejeros de la aldea, así como la parte noble de la misma y los capitanes de las diferentes divisiones ninja de suna.

En espera de la llegada de temari y su prometido.

Finalmente llegaron.

Y es por eso que no metes a un tejón y un oso en una cueva. Explico naruto cuando la puerta se abrió.

¿pero cómo tumbaste la montaña con eso? Cuestiono kankuro.

No lo sé. Dijo naruto alzando los hombros en señal de confusión.

Rasa no quería saber, pero por las miradas de temari y Gaara suponía que lo que el rubio hubiera dicho no era relevante.

Bienvenido uzumaki-san. Dijo Rasa al rubio, no habían interactuado mucho desde los exámenes chunin.

Naruto lo vio.

De arenas negras, rojas, doradas y cafés tu desierto he visto, de calor sofocante y agua he padecido de cielos con nubes lejanos y noches estrelladas, te saludo kazekage-san. Dijo naruto en una línea algo poética.

Kankuro lo vio sorprendido.

Temari se sonrojo.

Y gaara solo asintió.

Los más viejos en el consejo iniciaron a murmurar entre sí.

Rasa tuvo que asentir ante lo que el niño dijo, eso era el correcto protocolo que debía hacerse en esta situación se estaba presentando como el prometido de su hija ante toda la parte alta de la aldea.

Naruto llevo su mano a su riñonera y saco un pergamino.

En honor a nuestro lazo, la primera tarea ha sido dada, en un combate alado de mi amada, sangre ha caído, batalla cumplida y ganada y un regalo de mi parte para suna. Explico naruto.

Rasa dio la orden y un black corp le paso el pergamino.

Rasa lo examino era un pergamino de invocación, un buen regalo para señalar las intenciones.

De hojas, hijo del rayo y del remolino, la arena te recibe acepta tu oferta, en buen camino vas, con normalidad puedes hablar. Dijo rasa cortando todo este protocolo.

Naruto asintió.

Esta es la razón por la que Konoha, me envía Kazekage-san. Naruto dio otro pergamino. Es lo necesario para los próximos exámenes chunin que se realizaran entre nuestras dos aldeas. Explico naruto.

Rasa asintió y paso el pergamino a sus delegados ellos lo leerían y luego le darían su opinión y luego él lo leería para dar su veredicto así eran las cosas en suna.

¿Cómo que fueron atacados en su camino hacia aquí? cuestiono Baki el consejero de asuntos generales de la aldea.

Cuando veamos del territorio del país del fuego unos ninjas de Kemirigakure, nos emboscaron con la intención de matar a naruto y capturarme. Respis temari a su exsensei.

¿Cuántos sobrevivieron? Cuestiono Ebisu.

Temari vio a naruto, no quería decirlo.

Salvo por el genin que deje hecho paleta y es probable que muera de hipotermia. naruto inicio a contar con sus dedos. Ninguno. Explico el rubio.

¿Cuántos eran? Cuestiono Ebisu.

Conté 135 entre jounin, chunin y genin. Dijo naruto. Y dos ratones gigantes. Explico el rubio.

Todos voltearon a ver a temari para que ella confirmara las palabras del rubio, 135 personas muertas ya sea entre dos ninjas era mucho.

La rubia asintió.

Enserio y cuantas bajas causo el destello blanco de konoha. Dijo en burla uno de los concejales.

Todos escucharon un gruñido y vieron a naruto mostrando los dientes.

Temari le jalo la oreja.

No gruñas a otras personas. Le dijo la rubia.

El empezó al llamarme así. Se quejó el rubio sobándose la oreja.

No le gusta mucho ese tipo de apodos. Explico la rubia a los consejeros. Yo cuentos que logre dieciséis bajas confirmadas. Explico la rubia.

Todos asintieron.

Rasa sin duda fue el que mayor interés tenia, 119 bajas, jounin, chunin y genin un número a considerar, si el niño que el rubio mencionaba lograba sobrevivir y contar la historia, no dudaba que el próximo libro de bingo tuviera a naruto con una recompensa en él.

Disculpe. Dijo un hombre algo mayor hacia naruto.

Naruto lo vio fijamente, ese rostro era igual al sultán de hace unos días.

Mi hermano me comento, por medio de telégrafo un rumor que usted planea. Explico.

¿Mi sistema de trenes? Dijo naruto. No es un rumor es mi sueño y lo hare realidad, ya de hecho contrate a varios geólogos y cartógrafos para que me den un mapa completo de los posibles terrenos de suna para el paso de las vías. Dijo naruto.

¿Cuándo lo hiciste? Dijo temari.

En algún punto entre la fiesta del sultán y una visita al mercado de la aldea de hikaze. Dijo naruto, se rasco las cadenas. ¿por cierto hace cuanto que hay un glaciar bajo su aldea? Cuestiono naruto.

Todos lo vieron.

¿Cómo lo supiste? Cuestiono Rasa a naruto, esa era la fuente de agua de Suna gakure, cuando su ancestro Iko No sabaku encontró en esta misma meseta un gran trozo de hielo que no se derretía y dejaba salir mucha agua fue aquí donde el fundo su aldea y clan que con el tiempo se volvió Suna.

Pude sentirlo cuando pise la meseta, la verdad puedo sentir las mas ligeras diferencias en la temperatura, me sorprende que haya durado tanto tiempo. Dijo naruto. Pero en algún momento se acabará. Naruto los vio. ¿No les interesaría una forma de obtener agua de la fuente natural más grande del mundo? Cuestiono naruto.

Todos lo vieron.

¿quieres sacar agua del mar? Se rio Chiyo. Eso es una locura, es agua salada te enferma y te deshidrata. Le dijo la mujer.

Cierto, PERO. Naruto hizo mucho énfasis en la palabra, pero. Recientemente, cobre un favor que una persona e debía en el país de la primavera, te sorprendería lo hábiles que son sus científicos cuando no tiene un tirano trabajando. Naruto mostro un pergamino. Lo pensé después de mi experiencia en nami. Extendió el pergamino y mostro el diagrama de una extraña máquina que tenía telas y grandes tubos de metal. Esto es el prototipo de una maquina llamada desalinizadora hidráulica o DeHi para abreviar. Dijo naruto. El propósito es simple el agua salada pasa a través de las tuberías donde es filtrada la sal al tener un mayor peso se queda atrapada en las telas, las cuales se mueven constantemente haciéndola potable. Explico naruto.

¿Qué pasa con la sal que queda? Dijo Ebisu.

La sal de mar se queda en la tela, así como otros minerales, la tela se puede poner a secar y así obtenerla. Explico naruto. Es una maquina dos por uno, obtienes agua pótale y sal para su venta. Explico naruto.

Los consejeros y shinobis murmuraban entre sí.

¿Por qué nos dices esto? cuestiono chiyo a naruto. Tienes el dinero y los planos, puedes hacer las maquinas porque nos dices esto, cuál es tu motivo. Dijo la mujer.

Este es su desierto, ustedes lo conocen mejor que yo, ustedes saben que se puede o no hacer, así como donde y cuando será peligroso, tengo el dinero si, pero también tengo la idea de hacer una línea recta de tuberías desde suna a la playa más próxima, y a partir de ese sistema de tuberías, cimentar mis trenes y dos por uno, una base fuerte que sostenga un proyecto a futuro, suna obtiene agua casi ilimitada a un bajo costo, solo mantenga a salvo mis trenes y las propias tuberías. Dijo naruto. A cambio yo pagare todo esto, según mis cálculos. Naruto saco un pergamino. El pago es de siete mil millones de ryus de inicio y por imprevistos al plazo estimado de construcción e inflación al final todo el numerito me saldrá en veintiún mil millones de ryus. Dijo naruto.

¡Hermana! Dijo edisu al ver que a chiyo le dio un ataque al corazón al escuchar la cantidad.

No era la única persona.

Hasta la mirada tranquila de gaara estaba en shock.

¿Qué? Naruto los vio. Soy billonario puedo pagar eso y más. Dijo el rubio con total tranquilidad.

¿y vives en una cueva? Dijo kankuro saliendo de su sorpresa.

Déjame decirte una cosa que entiendes del dinero cuando eres un niño solo en el mundo. Naruto lo vio. El dinero es papel, el oro es un metal, no puedes comer metal, no puedes vivir de papel. Naruto alzo los hombros. Pero parece que nadie entiende eso. Naruto hizo un ruido extraño. Tengo hambre anuncio.

Supongo que esta reunión se pospone hasta nuevo aviso. Dijo Rasa.

Herman ya te moriste? Cuestiono ebisu a su hermana.

No pero casi. Dijo chiyo volviendo al mundo de los vivos.

Muestréenle al prometido de temari nuestra casa. Dijo rasa a sus hijos. mire en unos momentos. Les dijo.

Los tres hermanos y naruto salieron del lugar.

Dejando a los consejeros y al propio kazekage en un silencio incómodo.

¿él puede hacerlo sin nuestra ayuda? Cuestiono Baki.

Si. dijo ebisu.

Nos dijo todo para darnos la opción de ayudarle o sino para que no nos interpusiéramos. Dijo chiyo.

Es igual a su padre. Dijo Rasa, esa maldita mente fría cuando se requería, esa mente estratégica. Minato está orgulloso de tu legado. Dijo al aire. Es digno de ser tu hijo. Explico.

Los consejeros asintieron a sus palabras.

/Kiri gakure/ tres días después

Es un chiste. Dijo un consejero a Mei. Nadie puede construir un puente que conecte kiri con tierra firme es un estúpido rumo. El hombre claramente estaba asustado de la idea de que kiri no fuera la potencia marítima que siempre había sido por un tren.

Bueno. Dijo Ao. Ahí un puente que conecta hi no kuni con nami no kuni y lleva su nombre y es amigo del constructor del puente. Dijo el hombre de ojo parchado.

Todos iniciaron a murmurar eso era verdad todos lo sabía nami y kiri eran más cercanos gracias a ese puente.

AHÍ QUE OPONERNOS. Dijo el mismo consejero. Hay que hacer todo lo posible si se construye. Dijo el hombre.

Si se construye, naruto de seguro pensara una forma de unirnos a él. dijo Mei. Rasa es un hombre que comparte información cuando le conviene, me fijo los planes que tiene para suna, sin duda el rumor de que hará un nuevo gran puerto en Mizu no kuni es el que debemos centrarnos. Dijo la mujer.

Todos asintieron a sus palabras.

Lo discutiré con en persona dentro de dos semanas, en la reunión con los daimios. Dijo la mizukage. Pueden retirarse. Les pidió todos se fueron.

Ao vio a la mujer.

En mis tiempos las mujeres no terminaban las reuniones antes porque tenía una cita con un asesino. Dijo el de parche en el ojo.

Mei se puso de pie y lo vio fijamente.

Di algo y te mato. Le amenazo.

Mei dejo al hombre paralizado de miedo y fue a ver como Zabuza entrenaba a los nuevos seis espadachines de la niebla.

/una semana después/ konoha no sato/

Naruto y temari regresaron a la aldea.

¿otra vez porque la estoy cargando? Naruto trae en su espalda a kurotsuchi, había encontrado al ninja de la roca en su camino de regreso a konoha atravesó del desierto, pidiéndole instrucciones a un captas, así que naruto la venia cargando desde ahí.

Porque si muere el acuerdo falla. Le respondió temari por quinta vez. además, tú fuiste el que dijo que no usaríamos el Hiraishin para volver a la aldea. Explico la rubia.

No me gusta llevar personas inconscientes, no sé qué pasaría si reaccionan durante el traslado, las notas del clan namikaze del Hiraishin menciona los efectos secundarios. Dijo el rubio llegando finalmente a la parte fija de la aldea.

Temari vio la gran puerta de la aldea de la hoja llegaron hasta la casilla donde los recibieron.

Unos Izumo y Kotetsu dormidos.

Déjalos están así siempre. Naruto entro a la aldea con kurotsuchi en la espalda. Vamos rápido con la baachan esta niña pesa. Dijo el rubio.

Temari lo siguió mientras veía al rubio dar un salto para desplazarse por los tejados.

Esto la extraño la línea directa por la calle era más segura.

Algunos civiles los veían al pasar y muchos parecía que querían hablar con ellos, pero naruto no se detuvo.

/oficinal de la hokage/

Lo lamento, pero no ha habido rastro de la chica. Dijo tsunade a onoki por la televisión.

No te culpo hokage mi nieto tiende a perderse. Dijo el anciano en un suspiro.

He baacha. Naruto entro por la ventana.

Naruto que te he dicho de usar la puerta! Le grito la mujer.

Responderé a lo mismo que me dijo mikoto sobre usar ropa interior. Dijo el rubio NUNCA! Le grito naruto.

¿No usas ropa interior? Dijo temari entrando por la ventana.

Es una estupidez ropa sobre ropa. Naruto negó con la cabeza.

Kurotsuchi, deja de fingir estar dormida y despierta niña. le grito el tsuchikage de cabeza a su nieta.

Ha, pero la siesta estuvo buena. Se quejó bajándose de la espalda de naruto.

Bien, espero que cumplas tu misión. Dijo onoki. Y por favor eviten que se pierda enviare a alguien por ella en unos días. Les informo antes de apagar la tele.

Bueno. Tsunade vio a naruto. El ninja que nos enviaste, no dio mucho, pero kemirigakure se une a la lista de aldeas que te quieren muerto. Tsunade suspiro. En cuanto a la misión. Le cuestiono.

Naruto entrego los pergaminos.

Bien, esto es como un regalo de navidad para mí. Dijo tsunade leyendo el contenido de los mismo.

Ha navidad. Kurotsuchi se estiro. En la última me regalaron muchos mapas…. Los perdí. Se rio un poco de sí misma, sin importarle estar en presencia de la hokage.

Bueno en la última navidad, salvo por la amenaza de muerte de gaara, fue buena fiesta y obtuve un nuevo kimono. Dijo temari.

Nosotras huimos de cobradores. Dijo shizune a su maestra.

Esta ser rio.

Naruto vio curioso a las mujeres.

¿Qué es navidad? Les pregunto

Silencio en la sala.

¿nunca has celebrado navidad? Dijo temari entre sorprendida e incrédula.

Si es una fiesta increíble, ahí comida, te dan y das regalos y ahí paz. Dijo kurotsuchi.

¿Cuándo se celebra esta "navidad"? cuestiono naruto nunca había escuchado de una festividad así.

En invierno el 25 de diciembre. Dijo temari.

Yo inverno desde 20 de noviembre hasta 20 de enero. Dijo naruto. Desde que tengo 4 años. Explico.

Bueno. Tsunade tosió. Naruto he, kakashi dijo que lo buscaras apenas volvieras a la aldea, él está con sasuke en un campo de entrenamiento. Dijo la hokage.

Bueno. Nos vemos anciana. Naruto se dio media vuelta. Volveré mañana por mí pago y espero tres días libres, tengo arena donde nunca he tenido nada. El rubio se quejó dejando la habitación.

Bien escucha tú. tsunade señaló a kurotsuchi. Te podremos al día, pero primero necesitamos esperar a que las otras lleguen. dijo tsunade. Pueden esperar afuera de mi oficina.

Temari vio a kurotsuchi y esta le regreso la mirada, había luchado juntas, pero salvo eso no había tenido una conversación entre las dos.

Entonces. Kurotscuchi hablo primero. ¿Qué tan fuerte es? Le cuestiono, e Iwa la fuerza se valoraba sobre cualquier otra cosa, sin importar el origen, sin importar el género, la fuerza es lo primero.

Suficiente para ser un jounin, pero en cómbate. temari pensó. No he visto alguien tan moral en mucho tiempo, él es una bestia de matar. Explico la rubia.

Entiendo. Kurotsuchi estaba más que interesada ahora.

Finalmente, la matriarca uchiha y akira llegaron, volvieron a entrar a la oficina.

Espero que me expliques Mikoto porque naruto no sabe lo que es navidad. Dijo la rubia de gran pechonalidad.

La matriarca uchiha la vio con confusión.

¿a qué te refieres?, el hokage me dijo que él siempre se encargaba de la navidad de naruto-kun. Estaba en verdad sorprendida, Hiruzen dijo que él se haría cargo, de entregarle los regalos que tsume, el propio jiraiya y ella le daban a naruto en esas fechas.

Naruto nos dijo que desconoce la navidad. Explico tsunade.

Si, apropósito quien eres tú. dijo kurotsuchi a mikoto.

Es lo más parecido que naruto tiene a una madre. Explico temari. Él me dijo en nuestro viaje en el desierto que nunca ha recibido un regalo. Explico la rubia.

¿ni en su cumpleaños? Cuestiono tsunade negó.

A naruto no le gusta su cumpleaños. Dijo Akira. Es un día muy malo. Explico con cierto disgusto.

¿Por qué? Cuestiono kurotsuchi.

Hasta los ocho años cuando lo inicie a recibir en mi casa y, aun así, el 10 de octubre es el día de la caza del kyubi como la llaman los civiles. Dijo mikoto.

¿caza del kyubi? A temari no le gustaba como sonaba.

Pero no el zorro está dentro del rubio. dijo kurotsuchi.

Si. fue la respuesta dolorosa de mikoto.

Espera no estarás… ho. No lo hicieron. Dijo tsunade. ¿Quiénes? Pregunto con su instinto asesino.

Solo sé que pocos uchihas no participaron y los inuzaka nunca lo hicieron, tsume se los prohibió, pero la duda seria, que civil no caso a naruto durante su cumpleaños. Dijo mikoto.

Mi hermano mayor. Akira suspiro. Me conto la vez que salvo a naruto de una turba enojada ese día, lo llevo al hospital y el niño corrió al bosque aun con un brazo roto y cortes en su piel. Explico.

Pero era su cumpleaños. Dijo kurotsuchi.

Si. dijo mikoto. Por eso naruto odia el 10 de octubre, tenemos suerte que falte un mes para esa fecha. Explico algo tranquila.

¿entonces? Kurotsuchi hablo. ¿no celebra navidad, ni su cumpleaños? Les cuestiono.

Mikoto y akira asintieron.

…..

Naruto encontró a sasuke y Kakashi en un campo de entrenamiento, uchiha estaba en una serie de acondicionamiento físico necesario para volver a las misiones shinobis.

Hey ¿Qué tal todo? naruto aterrizo cerca de ellos.

Hol naruto. Kakashi lo saludo con un ojo sonrisa. ¿recién llegado? ¿Qué haces aquí? le cuestiono el peli plata.

Tsunade dijo que quieras verme. Respondió naruto algo confundido.

Sasuke se dio cuenta de esto.

Si necesito tu ayuda con mi entrenamiento. Le dijo el uchiha. Principalmente, necesito volverme más rápido y fuerte, sé que manejas bien los jutsus katon, pero quiero que me enseñes a dominarlos. Le explico el uchiha menor.

Hablando de eso. Kakashi llevo su mano a su porta kunias. Esto es una tradición que mi sensei me enseño. El hombre le entrego un pergamino amarillo. Un regalo por tu graduación que creo que te gustara.

Naruto vio el pergamino, tenía el símbolo de sangre como sello.

Naruto se mordió el dedo y abrió el pergamino.

Este dentro tenía instrucciones, de un jutsus en particular.

¿tú fuiste alumno de mi viejo? Naruto vio a kakashi.

Si. dijo el de un ojo. Ese fue el jutsu que me enseño, tarde seis meses en dominarlo, el casi un año, pero solo me pidió que te diera ese pergamino cuando fueras chunin, en caso de que jiraiya no te hubiera enseñado el jutsu. explico el de cabello de plata. ¿no te lo enseño verdad? Dijo con duda. Porque tengo el regalo de emergencia en ese caso. Señalo un pergamino esta vez azul.

No me lo enseño. Explico naruto guardando el pergamino. Pero. Alzo la mano.

La esfera inestable de chakra azul se formó en su mano, parecía que en cualquier momento perdería su forma ya que se ovalaba y movía erráticamente.

Deduje la mayoría después de recibir dos golpes de él. naruto comento. Gracias, eso me ahorrara mucho de descubrir como hacer el jutsu. explico, pero de pronto el reseñan se puso en un extra tono morado e inicio a crecer.

Ten. Naruto lo lanzo a kakashi.

Yo para que lo quiero. Kakashi lo lanzo a sasuke.

Te lo regalo. Sasuke lo regreso a naruto.

es tuyo. Naruto se lo dio a sasuke.

Tome sensei. Sasuke se lo paso a kakashi.

El rasengan se puso rojo.

Cúbranse. Kakashi lanzo el rasengan al bosque y los tres se alejaron lo más que pudieron.

El rasengan toco el bosque y exploto dejando un cráter y árboles alzados de casi cien metros.

Kakashi y sasuke vieron a naruto.

No lo vuelvas a hacer hasta que sea estable. Dijo kakashi a su alumno.

Naruto asintió.

Bueno, que tal si vamos a comer algo. Dijo kakashi. Para celebrar tu asésenos a chunin. Comento.

¿un segundo? Naruto busco. No nos hace falta algo, creo que es un chico, de cabello rosa de como este alto. Naruto señalo la falta de alguien.

Sakura es mujer naruto. Respondió kakashi.

Nunca me ha a parecido. Naruto señalo. ¿entonces donde esta? les cuestiono.

/residencia harumo/

Sakura harumo estaba encerrada en su habitación, triste llorando y comiendo helado, todo porque Ino cerda había ganado, sasuke había perdido a una niña del clan yamanaka para unirse en un matrimonio político, eso no le dolía, sino que Ino no había sido la primera, sino la segunda siendo tenten quien había ganado sobre todas las demás chicas en la aldea, ella se sentía mal, su amor por sasuke era ella lo sabía los dos debía estar juntos.

No había salido de su casa desde que se enterró que sasuke se casaría con alguien que no era ella, además no era como si su familia fuera a ser considerada, no eran un clan shinobi y aunque su madre estaba en el grupo de mujeres comerciantes y su padre tenía una respetable imprenta, no eran comparados a los acuerdos de armas que tenían los Tetsumi, o la reputación y habilidades que un clan como los yamanaka tenían, aunque aún le quedaba la esperanza sasuke debía casarse alimentos 3 veces, quedaba una oportunidad.

Sería la mejor kunoichi de la aldea y así se ganaría el corazón de sasuke.

/en ramen ichiraku/

Sasuke sintió un escalofrió en su columna.

¿Alguien más sintió que el mundo se va a acabar? Cuestiono kakashi a sus estudiantes.

Estos dos asintieron.

Otro. Dijo naruto volviendo a comer más ramen de cerdo, diría que es su favorito, la carne de cerdo salvaje era la más difícil de conseguir en el bosque y comer cerdo en caldo era una delicia.

Los hombres sintieron dos auras malignas tras de ellos.

¿Qué estas comiendo? Dijo la voz de temari.

Nada. Dijo un asustado naruto.

Vendrás con nosotras sí. dijo kurotsuchi.

No me voy me llevan. Naruto fue sacado de la tienda de ramen.

Hay que recuerdos. Pensó kakashi, aunque en su caso siempre había sido el rubio quien sacaba a la pelirroja del local de ramen.

Si. dijo teuchi señalando un pilar extrañamente roto.

Ese pilar fue del que se sujetó la madre embarazada, mientras el hokage y sus escoltas ambu la jalaban para que dejara de comer.

/casa de naruto/

No hay fantasmas. Dijo Karin. Ya revisamos toda la casa y ya no hay fantasmas. Le dijo a su primo.

Eso espero. Naruto vio por toda la casa.

Y como eran. Cuestiono kurotsuchi. He visto cosas raras en mis viajes por el mundo. Explico la joven.

No sé, nunca había visto a alguien así. Dijo temari.

Ni yo. Explico naruto.

Bien es hora de. Naruto vio algo en su mesa. ¿Qué es esto? naruto extendió el pergamino.

Estimado tal, bala blaba , reunión de cinco daimios…bla bla bla…. Compañía…bla bla…bla… cosas sin sentido… invitación por parte del daimio. Naruto termino de leer.

Las dos chicas lo vieron.

¿no vas a ir? Cuestiono kurotisuchi.

No es que quiera o no, tengo que ir. Explico naruto. Solo que detesto las cosas formales. Se quejó.

Vamos no es tan malo. Dijo temari. Una aburrida fiesta de la elite del continente, baile, comida, platicas aburridas. Dijo la rubia.

Si no creo que sea tan malo. Explico kurotsuchi.

¿Qué es lo peor que podía pasar? pensó naruto.

/cuatro días después/ nami no kuni.

Mei, acompañada de haku, Ao y Zabuza entraba al puerto de nami no kuni donde tomaría el carruaje que la llevaría a la residencia del daimio de hi no kuni, su escolta estaba acompañando al daimio de mizu no kuni, así que el viaje era algo deprimente por el siempre triste estado de humor del daimio.

/en la capital del país del fuego/ dos días después/

Mátenme. Pensaba naruto mientras estaba en una de las tiendas de ropa más exclusivas del país del fuego, solo los mejores diseñadores dejaban aquí sus creaciones y trabajaban en el piso de arriba del mismo edificio.

Porque estaba aquí.

A si, había llegado hace dos días a la casa namikaze de la cápita. Naruto ni siquiera sabía que esa casa existía y tenía a personas listas para recibirlo, como si toda su vida lo hubieran esperado, luego de darse cuenta al tipo de reunión que irían, tsunade quien se quedó con ellos para no gastar en un hotel, dijo que las mujeres necesitaban probarse algo para verse bien en la fiesta así que.

Karin, kurotsuchi, tsunade y temari arrastraron a naruto a este lugar.

Apenas el sol salió y ya estaba por ocultarse.

¿Qué tal este? Dijo temari mostrando un kimono arena, con flores negras y aves doradas.

Se ve mejor que el anterior. Comento naruto mientras recordaba que este era el conjunto número veinte que temari le mostro.

Este se ve muy tradicional. Dijo kurotsuchi con un quimono rojo cerezo sobre uno crema. Me recuerda al de mi abuela. Explico.

Naruto la vio.

Lindo comento el ninja de la roca se veía bien.

Esto no es justo. Se quejó Karin viendo como de las jóvenes y adulta mayor era la de menor pechonalidad, ni siquiera el conjunto morado que usaba le quitaba eso.

Esto está bien. Tsunade estaba en un nuevo kimono de color verde sobre su ropa.

Tsunade sama se ve bien. Dijo shizune quien también traía un nuevo atuendo azul.

¿les gustan? Dijo naruto esperanzado.

Las mujeres asintieron.

Perfecto. Naruto alzo la mano. Envía la cuenta al banco de konoha, naruto namikaze. Naruto dijo esto sellando un recibido que le dio a la mujer dueña del lugar, esta asintió era común para ella que las personas que compraban en su tienda, no llevaran efectivo con ellos, pero si tuvieran grandes sumas en sus cuentas bancarias.

Espera. Dijo tsunade.

Aun faltas tú. dijo Karin.

O no. dijo naruto mientras era arrastrado por tsunade y temari a buscarse ropa.

Las mujeres recordaban las instrucciones de Mikoto.

Naruto no usa nada que le restrinja la movilidad, algodón sobre cualquier otra cosa, si siente que algo le pica no lo usara, no usa ropa interior por nada del mundo, detesta los colores rosa y crema.

¿Qué tal este? Dijo naruto saliendo del probador, con un traje antiguo, dos piezas un pantalón azul, una kazaka gris y unas obreras azul.

No. dijeron las mujeres.

Este. Naruto volvió a salir ahora con un kimono naranja con líneas como olas en las mangas y espalda y un pantalón negro.

No. dijeron las mujeres.

Este. Dijo naruto saliendo con un kimono totalmente rojo con flores rojas.

NO. dijeron las mujeres.

¡Decidan de una vez! naruto salió solo con su pantalón del probador.

Todas suspiraron, era cierto, naruto tenía un cuerpo de adulto, pero la mente de un niño.

Este. Dijo saliendo el quimono la parte superior en los hombros parecían flamas de color rojo y naranja, debajo partir del esternón, negro y casi al terminar y en las mangas líneas blancas y azules.

Si. todas dijeron.

Incluyéndolo en la cuenta. Dijo naruto.

La mujer asintió.

Cuando se fueron del lugar.

Naruto había pagado unos cuatrocientos mil ryus por persona.

/ en las fronteras del país del fuego/

Nueve grandes sombras pasaron muy rápido la frontera.

Tanto que nadie las noto.

/ 30 de agosto/ día de la reunión de los daimios/ 8 pm

El palacio del daimio del fuego era el edificio más grande de todo hi no capital, además de ser el terreno más grande con jardines y muros de unas quince hectáreas, el jardín principal justo a las afueras del palacio había sido adornado para permitir que los nobles invitados de todos los países se sintieran bienvenidos.

Tsunade entro acompañada de Jiraiya y el viejo monje.

Mientras naruto presento su invitación y con el tiraron kurotsuchi, temari y Karin.

El lugar era muy grande con mucha gente de muchos países.

Y la perdimos. Dijo temari a naruto.

Naruto volteo solo se distrajo por un instante y kurotsuchi ya no estaba.

Hay que ponerle una correa a esa chica. Se quejó naruto.

No sabía que tuvieras esos fetiches naruto-kun. Dijo una helida voz femenina tras naruto.

Naruto sintió a alguien más frio que él.

Hola haku-chan. Saludo a la joven que estaba vistiendo su ropa ambu, que ya era un bello kimono.

Hola naruto-kun. Dijo la niña sonriendo fríamente. Hola temari-san. Saludo a la rubia.

Temari le regresos el saludo.

No sabía porque naruto se ponía nervioso en presencia de haku.

Aquí estas naruto-kun. Dijo mei llegando al lugar.

Gaki. Dijo zabuza sonriéndole con los dientes filosos a naruto y ¿Por qué lo dejaban traer su espada cuando a él no lo dejaban sacar sus cuchillas?

Es bueno verla mizukage-san dijo naruto saludando a la mujer.

También es bueno verte naruto-kun. Dijo mei. Oye es cierto que tienes la idea de hacer un puente entre mizu no sato y nami no sato. Le pregunto sin rodeos.

Naruto negó con la cabeza.

No creo que sea posible de momento tal obra. Explico el rubio. a lo mucho planeo construir dos mega puertos en nami y en mizu. Explico el rubio.

Lo es si me contratas a mí. Dijo una voz que naruto reconoció.

Tatsuna ¿Qué haces aquí? dijo naruto viendo al constructor de puentes de su primera misión lejos de la aldea.

Bueno, después de que gato muriera y que tu compraras muchas tierras en mi nación, resulta que nuestro daimio murió, así como toda su familia y la gente de nami no kuni me nombró como el nuevo daimio. Se rio el constructor de puentes. Además, no creas que no me di cuenta estas consultando arquitectos de todo el mundo, pero no a mí. Tatsuna lo señalo. ¡Yo hice el puente que lleva tu nombre no crees que no pueda hacer todo un sistema de trenes! Le pregunto.

No es eso. Dijo naruto. Simplemente no te considere para el trabajo. Explico.

Pues ahora lo haces, namikaze o uzumaki cual sea tu apellido gaki. Dijo tatsuna. Tengo planos, maquetas, dibujos todo para puentes, túneles y estaciones estoy dentro de tu proyecto quieras o no. le dijo.

Naruto se rio.

Mientras todos veían eso extraños.

Así que aquí estas naruto-sama. Dijo otra voz femenina.

Naruto vio a la mujer.

Las cuchillas en las manos de naruto se volvieron locas.

Koyuki. Dijo naruto viendo a la actriz.

Un tiempo naruto-sama espero que los prototipos que pediste de la máquina de desalinización, la excavadora y el sistema hidráulico haya sido útiles en sus presentaciones. Dijo la daimio.

Solo he mostrado la desalinizadora, para mizu es el sistema hidráulico y para tsuchi la excavadora. Dijo naruto.

Sin desearlo.

Naruto ahora estaba hablando cordialmente con dos daimios.

Entonces ella es la que te dará los trenes. Dijo tatsuna al ver a la mujer. mi hija es fan de sus películas, también mi nieto, aunque en la última no entendí la trama las partes de acción fueron muy buenas. Se rio el daimio de nami no kuni.

Bueno no fue tanto una película. Se rio koyuki.

Si recuerdo al maldito de doto golpeaba fuerte. Naruto rio. Pero. Las dos cuchillas de hielo y sus cadenas salieron. Me dejo una buena arma. Se rio naruto.

Mei noto como rasa y onoki habían llegado, onoki traía a su nieta y temari había traído a su familia.

Todos estaban aquí viendo a naruto.

Eres igual a tu padre. Dijo una voz naruto esquivo el ataque.

Luego esquivo la serie de puñetazos y patadas, una patada esquivo bajando, un puñetazo esquivo ladeando su cuerpo, un rodillazo se lanzó para atrás, un puñetazo lo esquivo saltando, una patada de giro la bloqueo y uso su fuerza para lanzar a su atacante, este reacciono y apenas tocar el piso lo volvió a atacar.

Naruto uso el peso del hombre en su contra y lo sujeto del estómago para lanzarlo contra el muro del edificio, el hombre uso el impulso para envestir a naruto con su hombro, naruto salto sobre el hombre y lo hizo estrellare contra el piso, el hombre lanzo una patada que naruto esquivo.

El hombre golpeo el piso y de un puñetazo golpeo a naruto en el estómago.

El rubio gruño y cayó en cuatro al piso.

Eres rápido como él. dijo el raikage A.

¿Qué paso? Cuestiono tatsuna al darse cuenta de todo esto.

Muchos invitados también, solo los shinobis pudieron seguirles el ritmo a los dos.

Vamos niño. A cubrió su cuerpo con su chakra.

Naruto gruño. no se quien mierda seas. Naruto saco sus cuchillas. Pero si me atacas, te matare. Los dos saltaron.

La velocidad que lo hicieron A sonrió, el niño no era tan rápido. Larial. Dijo lanzando su golpe.

Naruto desapareció en un destello blanco.

A apenas pudo alzar un brazo para bloquear las dos cuchillas de hielo que se rompieron contras su pesa dorada.

El niño apunto a su cuello.

El niño gruño, pero hizo que sus cadenas lo envolvieran.

Salto usando su cuerpo de impulso.

FRENECI DE ZORRO! Naruto grito.

El raikage fue alzado al hielo y luego estrellado contra el piso.

Solo A noto lo que el frenesí de zorro en verdad era, por un segundo, todo el cuerpo de naruto era enviado a su límite de fuerza y velocidad, haciendo que la persona envuelta en las cadenas no pudiera reaccionar a tal impulso.

A se estrelló en el piso y giro para evitar el ser apuñalado por las cuchillas de naruto.

Naruto le gruño.

A vio al niño.

Eres rápido como tu padre. Dijo A y le dio la espalda. Cuando tengas su edad volveremos a ver quién es el más rápido. Le dijo.

¡Oye regresa aquí! naruto le grito. Déjame matarte! Le exigió. Mientras era sujetado por arena y hielo.

De parte de haku y Gaara.

Qué demonios. Dijo temari mientras veía a la hokage.

Es cierto lo que A hizo se puede considerar un ataque directo a konoha. Dijo onoki no deseando iniciar aquí una guerra.

Tsunade suspiro.

Le pido permiso al daimio de fuego. explico la mujer mayor.

Viendo como naruto hacia todo para seguir luchando por liberarse de haku, Rasa y Gaara para perseguir al raikage.

Pero lo que menos necesitaba naruto era eso. Dijo Temari. Me pides que te ayude a calmarlo y dejas que un extraño lo ataque sin razón. Le dijo.

Hay una razón. Dijo Rasa. A lucho contra Minato, él sabe que tan peligroso fue el cuarto y quiere ver si el niño puede ser igual. Dijo viendo a su hija. Si no fuera una amenaza lo habría vencido. Explico. Fue una declaración. Explico.

Me importa poco si fue eso. Dijo temari. Señalando a naruto quien ahora estaba siendo contenido por zabuza, Gaara, Haku y kurotsuchi. Naruto lo que menos necesita es luchar, sabes que esa cosa de zorro sube al máximo su adrenalina y hormonas de estrés en sangre, tú lo dijiste. Se quejó temari.

Se lo que dije. Tsunade suspiro. Pero no podemos negarnos a una orden de los daimios. Le dijo.

Tal vez si jiraiya tiene éxito. Dijo Mei señalando que el Sanín se acercaba a naruto.

Ahí no. dijo tsunade mientras ella corría para evitar que esto se volviera un campo de batalla.

Disculpe. Ahora fue temari quien corrió contra naruto.

Onoki, Rasa y Mei podían ver con tsunade hacia todo lo posible para alejar al peliblanco del rubio y temari, kurotuschi y haku lo posible para calamar a naruto.

¿Linda fiesta no? comento mei.

Los dos hombres asintieron.

….

La noche avanzo a ser casi las diez las cosas se habían calmado lo suficiente para que todos volvieran a la aburrida rutina de política y cotilleo que eran estas fiestas.

Pronto el centro del lugar se volvió una pista de baile.

Parece muy bonito. Dijo temari viene a las pajeas que danzaban.

¿quieres bailar? Naruto le pregunto con una langosta en su boca.

Temari lo vio y se rio.

¿dudo que puedas mantenerme el ritmo. Se rio.

Naruto le gruño mientras se tragaba la langosta.

Se puso frente a ella.

Me permite esa pieza.

Le pidió naruto

La música sonaba con una citara y un violín, temari tomo la mano de naruto, el rubio la jalo hacia él y coloco una de sus manos en su cintura y con el otro sujeto su mano, los dos iniciaron a moverse con el ritmo de la música y naruto hizo girará a temari antes de volverá a acercar a él.

La música aumento de ritmo y naruto inicio a girar con temari a ese ritmo, la rubia estaba sudando.

Naruto sonrió y cargo a temari, para el esto era divertido, para la rubia también, la música se detuvo.

Aplausos vinieron de los espectadores.

Onoki empujo a kurotuschi y mei a haku.

Deberías bailar conmigo. Haku le dio una sonrisa helida.

Conmigo. Dijo kurotsuchi celosa de temari.

He el me lo pido a mí. Dijo la rubia. Pronto las tres iniciaron a jalar a naruto de las manos y el cabello.

OIGAN! Les grito el rubio y por un momento un aura de nueve colas lo rodeo.

Todos sintieron miedo.

¿clones se les olvido? Les cuestiono naruto haciendo sellos con sus manos.

Dos narutos aparecieron.

Pero quería bailar con el original. Explico haku.

Yo también dijo temari.

Eso es simple. Naruto sonrió. Uno dos tres. Los tres narutos iniciaron a aparecer y desaparecer tantas veces que no pudieron ser seguidos con la vista haciendo que el que fuera el original se perdiera.

Las chicas suspiraron y cada una se fue a bailar con un naruto.

Finalmente. Dijo el naruto original caminando lejos del lugar. Ahora ¿Dónde está el baño? Naruto buscaba el lugar.

…..

La noche avanzo y naruto no supo en qué momento se vio abordado por los daimios de kaze no kuni, Mizu no kuni y Tsuchi no kuni.

Tres hombres querían saber en persona los planes de naruto respecto a su tren, ese parecía ser el proyecto que definiría esta generación y solo en pocos días todos querían una parte de ese proyecto.

El daimio de Kaminari no kuni estaba especial mente indeciso, en la escala de riqueza era Hi no kuni, Kaminari no kuni, Tsuchi no kuni, Mizu no kuni y Kaze no kuni esa era la riqueza de los cinco grandes, pero si ese rubio concluía su proyecto él podía ser la persona más rica del mundo.

Un gong sonó.

El había llegado el daimio de Hi no kuni.

Todos se reunieron frente al atrio donde el hombre sonriente los veía.

Esta noche es de celebración. Dijo el hombre. Hoy los cuatro grandes países que firmamos el tratado IKSM podemos decir que se forja una nueva alianza para la paz y prosperidad del mundo. El daimio sonrió. Por eso me gustaría dejar que el partícipe de este acuerdo diera unas palabras. Señalo a naruto. Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto. Dijo el hombre. Por favor sube.

¿Qué? Dijo naruto en un murmullo nada discreto.

Tu sube. Dijo tsunade y Karin empujando al rubio si tu daimio te da una orden la sigues.

Naruto subió las escaleras y estuvo frente al atril.

Viendo a todos.

Yo. Naruto no sabía que decir.

Todos lo veían, sentía sus miradas.

Bueno yo. Naruto se estaba poniendo nervioso hasta que un escalofrió paso por su columna y noto que gaara, Karin y el viejo monje también lo sintieron.

Alzo la vista y un rayo se dirigía contra el daimio.

CUIDADO! Naruto sujeto al daimio de fuego y se tele trasporto a donde estaba tsunade.

Todos reaccionaron cuando el atril exploto.

Una gran nube de polvo revelo tres figuras.

Maldito zorro falle. Dijo una mujer de orejas de tigre, armadura azul de titanio y con una alabarda en una mano.

Es destrozo tu fallo hermana. Dijo un hombre insecto de varios brazos con un kimono vino con hombreras azules y cuatro manos que sostenía una esfera en las dos inferiores. De rodillas. Alzo sus manos superiores.

Los civiles y algunos shinobis no pudieron evitar caer de rodillas de pronto sus cuerpos eran más pesados.

Que molestia. Dijo la tercera figura, una mujer de piel blanca, ojos perla con esclerótica negra, un quimono blanco con dorado con una gran cantidad de abalorios unidos a un cascabel.

¿Qué demonios? Naruto mientras ponía al daimio a salvo tras tsunade a la mujer le costaba seguir de pie.

Demonios no. dijo la mujer tigre.

Todos los que pudieron alzaron la vista al cielo cuando una gran sobra bloqueo la luna y un gigantesco ser tanto como la torre del daimio cayó sobre esta de pie destruyendo la estructura.

La mujer era enorme un ser con un gran caparazón con árboles creciendo en la su piel era verde y en su cuello había un collar dorado.

Somos más que demonios. Dijo un pequeño ser en comparación a la colosal criatura que bloqueaba la luna, este estaba casi desnudo, exceptuando su taparrabos negro, tenía alas de murciélago una larga cola, unas filosas y zarpas en las piernas además de unos ojos completamente rojos y cuernos además de una urna en su cintura.

Mejores que ustedes imples humanos. Dijo un ser parecido a un dragón, solo que bípedo y con doce cuentas en su cuerpo.

El suelo tembló y la muralla que protegía el palacio del daimio cayo de la tierra salió un ser con dos grandes hachas, cuernos de toro encorvado y molesto. Que bello lugar. Piso fuerte y los muros cayeron. Odio la belleza.

La fuente del daimio de fuego se movió.

Solo esperábamos que la elite estuviera reunida. Del agua una figura femenina con cola de pescado y tentáculos en el cabello surgió, en su cuello había una caracola.

Para exterminar a los líderes de los humanos. Dijo una mujer recién llegando trayendo consigo un gran pergamino en su espalda que tenía unas grandes alas verdes.

Son ellos. Dijo el viejo monje asustado.

Miren hermanos es la sabandija que escapo. Se rio la mujer tigre salando al monje.

Así es hermana. Dijo el ser como insecto.

Humanos. Dijo la de piel blanca. Soy Hikari líder de los nueve hermanos Han yo los nueve señores demonio, durante siglos han dominado nuestro mundo, pero eso cambia hoy, mataremos a sus líderes y reclamaremos nuestras tierras. Explico. Tsu lan tráeme a los líderes. Ordeno.

Como digas hermana. El hombre insecto alzo a los daimios de Hi no kuni, Kaminari no kuni, Mizu no kuni, Kaze no kuni, Tsuchi no kuni, Nami no kuni, Haru no kuni y Tetsu no kuni.

Encárgate Tchan zu. Dijo hikari a la mujer tigre.

Con mucho placer. La mujer alzo su alabarda.

Se disponía a matarlos.

¡He! naruto apareció sobre el daimio de fuego y dio un cabezazo contra el hombre bicho.

Ha! Tsu lan se quejó perdiendo la concentración.

Maldito! Dijo Tchan zu lanzando la estocada contra naruto.

Este la esquivo.

TOMENCE DE LAS MANOS! Naruto les grito a los daimios.

Estos lo obedecieron.

Naruto sujeto al daimio de fuego y desapareció.

/konoha no sato/

Mikoto uchiha estaba tranquila haciendo la cena.

Akira pasa los platos. Pidió

Si. la uchiha menor caminaba a la alacena.

Cuando un estruendo se escuchó en la sala.

Nani? Dijo mikoto.

Viendo a nueve intrusos en su casa.

Vio naruto y reconoció a su daimio.

¿naruto-kun que pasa! Le exigió respuestas.

Demonios, ataque, fiesta, ¡cuídalos! Naruto se fue en un destello blanco.

Naruto! Grito mikoto totalmente preocupada.

Tenía un mal presentimiento.

En la aldea de la hoja dos luces blancas como flamas salieron disparadas al cielo a gran velocidad.

…..

En la fiesta.

¡NO! grito hikari cuando la luz blanca desapareció con sus objetivos.

Cuidado hermana! Tchan zu bloqueo el ataque del raikage dirigido a hikari.

A gruño cubierto de su armadura de rayo viendo lo inefectivo que era su fuerza contra la mujer tigre.

Un tirón lo lanzo al cielo mientras el hombre insecto volvía a alzar sus manos.

Sostente. Ordeno tchan zu a tsu lan.

Este asintió. A gruño no se podía mover.

VOLVI! Naruto salto de la espalda de A y lanzo sus cadenas contra tsu lan.

FRENESI DE ZORRO! Naruto jalo a hombre bicho y lo lanzo contra el piso, solo que el piso se movió y golpeo a naruto lanzando contra una roca verde.

Momento eso no era una roca verde.

Yumi un aperitivo. Dijo la voz de la mujer gigante mientras alzaba su pie y con este pisaba a naruto. AHHH! se quejó alzando su pie con naruto clavado en el con sus cuchillas.

¡los daimios están a salvo! Le grito Onoki a naruto mientras el viejo kage estaba lanzado su jutsu jinton contra el joven murciélago.

Tan lejos como pude! Grito naruto trepando por el brazo de la mujer gigante.

Esta uso su mano para aplastar a naruto contra su piel.

Ahhh! se quejó po Kong al ver como su mano era apuñalada. Pequeño bribón. Se quejó sacudiendo su mano.

Naruto caía al piso, pero lanzo sus cadenas y las clavo en la zona ventral del caparazón de la mujer y uso el impulso para subirse en su espalda.

A no me alcanzo maldito. Naruto se escondía de las manos de la gigante justo a la mitad de su espalda.

E inicio a apuñalarla.

A maldito. Se quejó y tomo la torre del daimio la arranco del piso y la uso para rascarse la espalda. Tengo comezón donde no me alcanzo. Se quejó.

Naruto esquivaba muebles de madera cara, estatus de mármol y eso era un inodoro de oro.

….

Tsunade y mei estaba luchando contra el hombre dragón quien lanzaba fuego de sus boca y manos.

Muere! Tsunade le dio un gran puñetazo en el pecho, tanto que en este se abrió un gran hueco.

Jejeje. El dragón se rio. Soy Shen du, el demonio de fuego ganador de la carrera de kami-sama. Comento mientras su herida se sanaba. Tengo los doce secretos de kami sama en cuerpo. Señalo las esferas en su cuerpo.

Eres muy feo. Dijo mei al hombre.

Y tu muy vieja solterona. Le respondió el dragón.

Un aura de muerte rodeo a Mei.

….

¡Por aquí! grito temari mientras ella y kankuro evacuaban a los pocos nobles y familiares de los daimios que se quedaban atrás.

No escaparan! Grito el hombre todo, mientas era detenido por la arena de gaara. Tú, tanuki deberías estar de nuestro lado. Le grito.

No soy un tanuki. Le dijo gaara.

Hablo con el demonio no con el saco de carne que lo usa. Le grito mientras con sus dos hachas destruía la arena que defendía a gaara.

Las dos hachas golpearon la arena gaara alzo su mano y una gran nube sujeto los brazos del hombre toro, este dio un pisotón y gaara fue alzado por un pilar de roca, una nube de arena le sirvió a gaara como trasporte mientras rocas eran lanzadas contra él.

….

A estaba luchando contra Tchan zu. La mujer tigre en verdad era fuerte y estaba muy molesta, batía su alabarda con maestría y cada toque o corte era igual a un rayo, dejando quemaduras o destruyendo un objeto al tocarlo.

A bloqueaba el arma con sus brazaletes dorados mientras daba patadas o golpes.

Sujeto a la mujer de su cola.

Maldito! Tchan zu abrió la boca y lanzo rayos de ella.

A los esquivo, pero la mujer no dejaba de lanzar rayos de su boca.

A se ocultó bajo la cabeza de la estatua del padre el daimio de fuego.

No es que fuera cobarde, pero esa mujer era rápida y fuerte.

¡Frenesí de zorro! Grito naruto envolviendo a la tchan zu lanzándola contra Po Kong.

La tigresa se sujetó del brazo de su hermana.

TE DOY UN EMPUJO! La gigante lanzo a la mujer tigre contra A.

El raikage le dio un rodillazo a la mujer tigre y la elevo unos metros.

A lo lejos vio como naruto volvía a trepar a la mujer gigante, apuñalándola y haciéndole poco daño a su parecer.

Pero tenía que centrarse en su oponente.

…

Rasa estaba junto con haku y Zabuza combatiendo contra la mujer pescado que usaba la fuente como su centro para lanzar ataques basados en agua, olas y burbujas.

Malditos humanos. Se quejó la mujer. soy Baitza señora del reino perdido de Mu ustedes no me detendrán. Les grito atacándolos.

Rasa uso su polvo dorado para proteger a zabuza mientras veía el panorama.

Onoki luchando en el cielo contra el tipo murciélago.

A y luchando contra la mujer tigre.

Mientras naruto trepando la espalda de la mujer gigante, era usado como saco de boxeo al ser alzado y lanzado por el hombre insecto contra la gigante.

Tsunade y mei contra el dragón.

Gaara contra el toro.

Zabuza y haku contra la mujer pesado.

Eso solo dejaba.

Vio el cielo y a la mujer pájaro y esta sonrió mientras se dirigía contra.

TEMARI! Grito raza.

….

Temari no reacciono a tiempo.

La mujer pájaro fue rápida tanto como el viento con sus dos alas perforo el cuerpo, había sangre en el piso, al igual que arena dorada.

Temari veía como su padre Rasa tenía su pecho travesado por las alas de la mujer pájaro.

Sabaku kiu! Grito raza mientras una gran nube de arena dorada sujeto a la mujer pájaro.

NO. grito el pájaro gigante.

El ruido de huesos ser rotos se escuchó mientras sangre negra manchaba la arena dorada.

Papá! Grito kankuro.

Papa resiste. Dijo temari.

Karin venia corriendo.

Muerde. Le dio Karin extendiendo la mano.

Rasa lo iba a hacer.

Cuando se negó.

¿Cuántas veces puedes hacer ese jutsu? le cuestiono.

Dos veces al día. Le dijo Karin.

Guárdenlas para quien las necesitara. Rasa vio a Naruto apuñalando el pecho del hombre insecto y cortándole la cabeza para luego saltar contra la mujer gigante.

Papá no puedes. Temari sujeto el rostro de rasa.

Gaara uso el sabaku kui en el hombre toro y llego junto a su padre.

Gaara, lo siento. Dijo rasa. Temari cuídate. Sujeto la mano de su hija. Kankuro, deja de usar maquillaje. Esas fueron las últimas palabras de Rasa el yondaime kazekage.

No puede ser. Dijo kankuro.

Temari lloraba sobre el cuerpo de su padre.

Karin vio a gaara. Yo lo siento. Se disculpó.

Gaara no dijo nada.

…..

En el cielo.

¿Qué pasa viejo no puedes seguirme el ritmo? Se rio Hsu Wui con sus alas de murciélago de onoki.

El anciano tsuchikage estaba molesto de perseguir a ese maldito murciélago por todo el lugar.

No me subestimes. Se quejó onoki. Además, por lo que se. El anciano sonrió. Eres más viejo que yo. Comento.

Esto toco una fibra sensible en el corazón del murciélago.

Soy joven de corazón el más viejo es el. señalo al hombre insecto sin cabeza. Morirás por tu ofensa anciano. Hsu wui se lanzó contra onoki con sus garras extendidas.

Onoki lo esquivo en el último segundo y toco sus alas.

Edad trae experiencia idiota. Le dijo usando su jutsu para aumentar el peso de las alas del hombre murciélago.

AHHH! cayo sin control desde cien metros de altura.

….

¿Qué está pasando? Se quejó la gigante viendo a su hermano murciélago pelear. Auc. Se quejó mientras se rascaba el cuello. Auuu! Se quejó cuando le dolió la oreja. Te tengo. Se rio.

Mientras en una de sus grandes manos verdes tenia atrapada entre el pulgar y el índice a naruto.

Te arrancare la cabeza. Se rio mientras acercaba sus uñas de la otra mano a naruto.

Onse! Naruto se prendió en llamas.

AHHH. la gigante soltó a naruto, pero lo puso sobre la palma de su mano derecha. Te aplastare. Con su puño golpeo su mano.

AHHH! grito naruto aguantando el peso de la gigante en sus manos, escuchando tronidos de todo su cuerpo.

¡Muere! Volvió a golpear con su puño la gigante. Muere! Otra vez. MUERE! Y otra.

Era oficial naruto se había roto todos los huesos del cuerpo y aún estaba de pie.

Te devoraré. Dijo la gigante viendo al adolorido rubio y llevándose toda su mano a la boca. BLLAAA! Se quejó cuando en lugar de tragarlo naruto se sujetó de su lengua. Maldito. Se quejó y escupió a naruto.

Naruto aterrizando en cuatro cubiertos de baba verde y adolorido, apenas tuvo tiempo de limpiarse cuando el cielo se oscureció y alzo la vista esquivando mientras corría del puño de la mujer gigante.

AAAA! El raikage grito mientras le rompía el cuello a Tchan zu.

HAAA! El joven volador Hsu wui aterrizo y fue empalado por los restos del atril.

Dejando así a la mujer pescado, la gigante, el dragón y la propia hikari.

El suelo se sacudía obligand onoki a dejar los cuerpos de sus enemigos mientras la gigante tomaba más espacio en las ruinas de la casa del daimio.

Ella es muy grande. dijo A viendo a la gigante.

Gracias por notarlo. Se rio la gigante. Yo soy PO KONG LA DEMONIO MAS GRANDE QUE LAS MONTAÑAS. Se rio estrepitosamente. Serán mi cena, me muero de hambre. Se quejó y un ruido como trueno proveniente de su estómago confirmó su estado famélico.

Naruto llego al lado del raikage y el tsuchikage, se trono el cuello.

¿Qué dicen? Naruto vio a onoki a A. yo por el centro, ustedes por los lados y vemos quien llega primero a la cabeza. Les pregunto.

Me gusta el plan. Dijo A tronando sus nudillos y activando su armadura de rayo.

Mi espalda. Se quejó onoki. Estoy muy viejo par. Intento tronar su espalda, pero se tornó su cadera. Auch se quejó el anciano kage.

Naruto suspiro, la mujer gigante se dejó de mover y solo vio como una figura caminaba tranquila entre el caos de los combates con sus dos manos en su kimono.

Ella se plató en medio de la gigante y los humanos.

Ríndanse. Dijo Hikari viendo a los tres hombres mientras la gigante se ponía tras de ella. Su muerte está segura. Les dijo. Nosotros los han yo somos superiores.

Matamos a cuatro de los tuyos. Dijo A intentando ser intimidante.

Eso es cierto. Comento onoki. Ustedes ahora están en desventaja. Le dijo haciendo sellos para su jutsu jiton.

¿han yo? Naruto murmuro. Tortuga gigante negra de las montañas. Naruto señalo a po Kong, murciélago de media noche. Señalo a Hsu wui empalado, bicho del bosque nubloso, señalo al cuerpo de tsu lan decapitado. Neko mata. Señalo a tchan zu con el cuello roto. Dragón. Señalo a shen du luchando por sobrevivir de lados mujeres y llegando a lado de sus hermanas. Ave celestial. Señalo a la arena dorada donde temari y kankuro estaban, gaara se puso alado de A. Serpiente marina. Naruto señaló a zabuza y haku contra la mujer pez. Minotauro. Señalo la arena de gaara. Eso son ellos. Explico.

Hikari asintió.

Todos mis hermanos son mitad yokai y mitad humano, por eso somos superiores a ustedes. explico la de piel blanca moviendo sus abalorios.

¿Qué eres tú? dijo naruto sintiendo el aura de hikari algo no le gustaba.

La joven sonrió mostro una dentadura filosa.

Soy una shinigami. Se presentó hikari mientras sus cuernos se hacían presentes y sus ojos azules se volvían morados. Hermanos es hora de levantarse. Dijo aplaudiendo.

En un retorcido espectáculo, el cuerpo de Hsu wui se desprendió del atril moviéndose como marioneta reacomodó sus alas y huesos sano sus heridas y abrió los ojos sonriendo, Tchan zu se puso de pie y giro su cuello trecientos sesenta grados para reacomodarlo. El cuerpo de tsu lan recupero su cabeza e inicio a flotar, los dos montículos de arena dorada y normal se movieron y de esos salieron los Xiao Fung la mujer pájaro y Tai Huei el hombre toro.

Bai tza se unió a sus hermanos.

Los nueve estaba frente a naruto, A, Onoki, Gaara, pronto llegaron tsunade, Mei, zabuza, haku, kurotsuchi, Kankuro y Karin, todos ellos listos para la batalla, con la kurokiribocho, los sembos, el jinton, las marionetas y las cadenas plateadas.

No pueden contra nosotros humanos. La voz de hikari era escalofriante, retorcida, profunda y femenina. Este es nuestro mundo. Alzo sus manos. Un mundo que le pertenece a los han yo y a los muertos. Aplaudió.

Poco a poco cuerpos blancos aparecieron rodeando a los ninjas, estos no tenían rasgos, pero poco a poco se fueron trasformando.

¿nawaki Dan? Dijo tsunade al ver a su amante y a su hermano.

Mu. Dijo onoki.

Padre. Dijo A viendo al tercer raikage.

Yazamaru. Dijo gaara.

Mama. Dijo Karin mientras ocultaba sus cadenas plateadas en su cuerpo.

Los cuerpos iniciaron a tomar la forma de ninjas conocidos, para todos menos para naruto.

¿Quiénes son ustedes? les cuestiono naruto a sus muertos.

Esta es mi técnica, mi edo Tensei la creación definitiva para vencer a los humanos. Se rio hikari. Es una lástima no tienes a ningún muerto amado, pero si miles de cuerpos deseando tu sangre, no sé quién eres contenedor de kitsune, pero sé que kami-sama sin duda te odia. La mujer se rio.

Sus hermanos se unieron a su riza.

Naruto despareció.

¡Dímelo en mi cara fea! Naruto dio un corte.

Haaa! Hikari se quejó.

Hermana! Tsu lan lazo a naruto muy fuerte al piso.

A lo atrapo para que no se partiera el cuello.

Tu. hikari lo vio con odio. ¿Cómo es que tú? mostro su rostro y tenía sangre.

Lo mismo hizo conmigo. Tsu lan señalo su cuello. No sano solo se unió, estoy aun muerto. Se quejó el más viejo de ellos.

Esas armas. Hikari las vio. Esas armas tienen alama de yokai, ¡pero ahí más ese filo ese filo esta bendecido por kami sama! Grito.

Naruto no sabía eso, pero sonrió.

Gracias por el dato ahora sé que puedo matarte. Naruto sonrió.

Tu humano. Hikari lo señalo. Oímos tu nombre Namizama Umaki Nariyo. Le dijo.

Naruto tuvo una vena en la frente y los demás que aun luchaban con ver a sus muertos rodearlos reaccionaron.

SOY NARUTO UZUMAKI NAMIKAZE! Le grito naruto a hikari.

Uzumaki. Hikari lo vio. ¿Tú eres hijo de mi hermano? Se quejó.

¿hijo de quién? Naruto lo vio.

Hikari se rio.

Te asesinare. Dijo sin más hikari.

Sobre mi cadáver. Le dijo naruto saltando contra ellos.

Esa es la idea! Po Kong golpeo a naruto y lo estrello en el piso.

Maldita. Naruto no se podía mover su cuerpo pesaba mucho, el rubio alzo la vista y tsu lan lo señalaba, el suelo se sacudió y naruto fue lanzado por un pilar de roca al cielo que le golpeo en el estómago.

Jejeje. Los dos seres alados se rieron mientras apuñalaban a naruto en el estómago y en los hombros.

Naruto aterrizo en una burbuja de agua y contuvo la respiración.

¿Por qué nadie lo ayudaba? Naruto los vio a todos, todos seguían sin moverse viendo a sus muertos.

Muere! Gritaron tanto el dragón como la mujer tigre.

Quemando vivo a naruto y apuñalándolo en el corazón.

Naruto suspiraba y veía el cielo le pareció ver a dos esferas pasar sobre él.

Ha. Naruto exclamo mientras estaba en el piso frente a hikari. Hhaaa. Gruño intentando ponerse de pie.

Imposible. Dijo tsu lan.

¿Cómo lo haces? Le dijo po Kong.

Ningún mortal podría sobrevivir a eso. Exclamo tchan zu.

No me importa. Naruto se puso de pie temblando, tenía quemado un lado de su rostro y un ojo cerrado, su única prenda eran los restos de su pantalón, sus cadenas estaban en sus moradas manos, mientras sangre salía de su esternón y estómago, así como su boca. Yo los matare. Gruño naruto.

Eres muy tenaz. Hikari lo vio. Respeto eso. Alzo su mano. Pero es tu fin. Formo un arco en ella. Flecha de shinigami. Disparo la flecha y esta atravesó el corazón de naruto.

Solo ahí todos reaccionaron.

Al escuchar el ruido de las cadenas caer al piso.

Al ver al joven herido caer de rodillas y luego para atrás.

KURAMA! Grito el shukaku.

NO DE NUEVO! Grito el kyubi. NO ME VOY ME LLEVAN ¡!CARAJO! Esas fueron las últimas palabras del kyubi.

El cuerpo de naruto exhalo su ultimo aliento y se dejó de mover, con los ojos sin vida viendo las estrellas.

¿está muerto? Cuestiono tsu lan.

Si mi flecha de shinigami es infalible detiene el corazón al instante y no hay marcha atrás. Dijo hikari.

Entonces ¿me lo puedo comer? cuestionó po Kong. Me gustan los bocadillos fritos. Se rio lamiéndose los labios.

Provechó. Dijo hikari dejando el cuerpo. Mátenlos. Ordeno a los no muertos que rodeaban a los ninjas.

La batalla inicio.

YUMMI po Kong sujeto el cuerpo de naruto mientras era alzado el tintineo de las cadenas se escucha. Un rico bocadillo. Abrió su boca y uno de sus ojos fue perforado por algo. Auch se quejó.

RASENGAN! Grito una voz una poderosa esfera en espera golpeo a la gigante.

AHHH! la gigante se cayó para atrás.

Todos se alejaron.

El cuerpo de naruto caí al piso.

Nadie le quita el bocadillo a mi hermana. Dijo el ser murciélago intentando tomar el cuerpo de naruto.

Cuando fue golpeado por unas cadenas doradas y lanzado al piso.

Po Kong cayo y genero una gran nube de humo.

Los kages vieron como sobre la cabeza de la gigante dos siluetas sujetaban el cuerpo de naruto.

¿por todos los espíritus? hikari gruño molesta. ¿Quiénes son ustedes?

El polvo se disipo.

Como. Dijo A.

Por kami. Dijo onoki.

Imposible. Dijo tsunade.

Sujetando el cuerpo de naruto estaban un rubio, de ropas azules y chaleco chunin con mirada de pocos amigos con un kunia de tres puntas en una mano, la otra era una pelirroja de uniforme jounin con el cabello alzado como si fueran nueve colas.

Minato. Dijo Jiraiya siendo del baño. Kushina. Dijo sus nombres.

Que le hiciste. Dijo minato con una mirada seria y voz de mando.

A MI BEBE! Grito kushina con el mayor instinto asesino que cualquier ser podía dar.

Hasta los ocho hermanos sintieron un leve escalofrió.

Hikari sonrió.

Lo mate. Alzo sus manos. Como lo hare con ustedes. alzo sus manos.

Minato tomo a su hijo inerte y lo llevo con tsunade.

Cuídalo. Le pido.

Regreso al campo de batalla.

No nos vamos a contener. Dijo kushina mientras tomaba la mano de su esposo.

A, onoki, Jiraiya, Mei, zabuza, y Gaara se pusieron tras de ellos.

Ni nosotros. dijo hikari con sus hermanos tras de ella.

AHHH! gritaron los dos bandos lazándose a la batalla.

Y entonces.

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

**Fin del capítulo 21. **

**Si les gusta bien y si no también.**

**Espero que les guste.**

**Dejen sus comentarios y lean mi perfil de .**

**Atentamente Irrealiti13 amo y señor de la irrealidad. **

**Hasta el próximo video.**


	22. Chapter 22

_**Irrealiti 13: para quienes lo ignorar el capítulo 21 ya fue subido, como recordaran subí un anuncio hace tiempo en lugar de un capitulo este es oficialmente el capítulo 22 si crees que te has perdido algo, ve a leer el 21 y deja tu comentario.**_

_**Disfruten lo escribí mas rápido porque me gusto.**_

_**Naruto. Haku, kurotsuchi, Akira, Hanabi, Tsume, Anko, Temari.**_

_**Sasuke. Ino, Tenten, neko**_

_**Gaara por Karin.**_

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

**Capítulo 22: saga de relleno Resurgir demoniaco. - episodio tres. – Kami-sama**

…

Blanco, todo es blanco, negro el negro rodea al blanco y negro todo es uno y el otro es uno.

Naruto parpadeo confundido, no sentía el dolor en su ojo, no sentía el dolor de sus músculos o su esqueleto, ni de las heridas de antaño, no sentía calor o frio.

Estaba de pie, en lo que parecía una cueva, el piso era blanco brillante y hasta al final había una luz mucho mayor y la cueva era muy grande, demasiado no se veían que tan alta era, pero sí muy larga y tan hincha como el monte de los kages.

Conque aquí estamos. Dijo la voz de kurama tras naruto.

Naruto vio al imponente zorro tras de él, el animal le regreso la mirada y alzo su mano rascando su cabeza.

Yo, sabes, lo siento chico. Se disculpó el kyubi. La verdad no creí que, bueno, esto pasaría y menos que estaríamos aquí. explico el kyubi.

¿Dónde estamos? Le cuestiono naruto.

El kyubi no dijo palabras.

Dejo escapar un suspiro. Vamos. Extendió la mano. El camino es largo, te dejare cabalgarme esta vez. le dijo.

Naruto dudo, pero se subió en la mano del kyubi y este con cuidado lo puso en su espalda.

El zorro inicio su andar, acortando la distancia poco a poco con la luz grande al final del túnel.

Naruto vio como más personas estaban a los lados del kyubi y el zorro parecía no lastimar los al andar.

Rasa. Naruto dijo viendo al hombre caminando unos metros frente a ellos.

El hombre lo vio y negó con la cabeza antes de acercarse a la luz.

Movió los labios diciendo una sola palabra.

Regresa. Entendió naruto de los labios del hombre.

Cierra los ojos y no los abras. Le dijo kurama. La luz suele confundir a los humanos, es mejor que los cierres si quieres estar consiente cuando lleguemos. Le explico.

¿llegar donde? Dijo naruto mas cerca de la luz.

El kyubi no dijo nada solo se acercó a la luz.

Naruto obedeció las ordenes y cerró los ojos.

Los dos pasaron la luz después del túnel.

/hi no capital/ 12 am/

Los primeros en saltar fueron Minato y jiraiya éste tenía un objetivo claro, la más grande.

Los dos tomaron la kunai de tres puntas y desparecieron gracias a minato, al hacerlo hicieron dos cortes en sus dedos.

AHHh! se quejó la más grande cuando maestro y alumno la usaron de impulso para saltar más alto.

Kuchiyone no jutsu. grito el cuarto hokage.

Kuchiyone no jutsu. grito el sabio de los sapos.

¿Qué espíritus? Cuestiono Po Kong cuando dos figuras casi tan altas como ella aparecieron.

Con un peliblanco de ropas verdes y rojas en su cabeza gamabunta con espada en mano llego a apuñalarle el hombro.

Gamaken con minato en su espalda abrió los ojos.

Minato-san. Exclamo sorprendido.

Menos charla y sujétala. Dijo minato haciendo sellos de manos.

Entendido, aunque soy muy torpe. Se quejó el sapo gigante usando su susamata para sujetar a po Kong del cuello.

Los dos sapos casi tumban a la mujer tortuga.

Casi es la palabra correcta esta solo sonrió y creció aumentando su tamaño a cincuenta metros.

Me gustan las ancas de rana. Sujeto a gamaken.

Futon kamizake sorina! Minato hizo sellos de manos y alzo sus dos manos haciendo un corte en equis.

HAAA! Po Kong se quejó mientras sangre salía de su boca y se volvía a su tamaño original de treinta cinco metros. Maldito no muerto. Se quejó mientras la herida en su pie sanaba.

Bunta aceite! Grito Jiraiya.

Luego me explicas que está pasando. Dijo gamabunta inflando su cuello y escupiendo aceite contra la gigante mujer.

Katon gokakyuo no jutsu. escupió fuego Jiraiya.

Suficiente para eliminar a la gigante.

¡El fuego me obedece a mí! Shen du desde abajo esquivando el ataque de tsunade alzo su mano.

Las llamas desaparecieron.

¡Mierda! gamabunta salto esquivando el puñetazo de la mujer gigante.

En el piso A estaba en su segundo round contras Tchan zu la mujer tigre no hacía más que reírse de los golpes letales que ha le propinaba.

Eres fuerte lo reconozco. La mujer tigre alzo su alabarda. Pero el rayo. El cielo se oscureció. ¡Me obedece a mí! Un fuerte relámpago casi mata al raikage.

Casi es la palabra correcta porque despareció del piso y ahora estaba sobre Gamaken.

El raikage reacción y vio al rayo amarillo de konoha.

¿Cómo? Cuestiono A a minato.

En tu hombro ahí un Hiraishin, no es el mío, pero tuviste suerte puede acceder a él y traerte aquí. explico. Regrésame el favor sacándole un ojo. Señalo a po Kong.

Gamaken uso su susamata para sujetar a la gigante del cuello unos momentos.

Suficientes para que un Rasengan y un puñetazo atravesaran el ojo izquierdo y el derecho respectivamente.

RUUUAAA! Grito de dolor po Kong.

HERMANA PO! Grito hsu wui mientras dejaba de perseguir a onoki su se elevaba para intentar decapitar a minato.

Maldito yo soy tu oponente. Dijo onoki al joven murciélago.

Cuando un tornado de plumas lo hizo esquivar el ataque que la mujer de alas de ave le lanzo.

Creo que ahora yo soy tu oponente. Comento feliz moviendo sus alas.

Onoki asintió y de sus manos hizo sello lanzando lodo contra la mujer.

Esta lo esquivo.

Yoton: sekkaigyo no jutsu. grito kurotsuchi sobre la mujer pájaro lanzado desde su boca la sustancia blanca y liquida que era la cal ardiente.

¿Qué! Se quejó mientras esta le daba en todo su cuerpo. HAAA! Grito en agonía al caer al piso siendo quemada y secada por la cal lentamente.

Tsunade y shizune estaban tras los escombros de una pared.

Vamos. Tsunade tenía sus manos en el pecho de naruto sobre su corazón. Reacciona. envió un impulso de chakra para obligar al corazón a volver a latir. Vamos chico, te perforaron el corazón, te hicieron mierda los pulmones, por kami deberías estar muerto desde antes de conocernos y siempre te pones de pie. Dijo tsunade llorando. Vamos levántate. Uso más chakra sacudiendo todo el cuerpo de naruto. LEVÁNTATE! Le ordeno.

El cuerpo se alzó por un segundo antes de caer al piso sin ningún signo de movimiento, simplemente no había forma de reiniciar el corazón.

Tsunade-sama. Dijo shizune a su maestra. Deberíamos. Intento hablar, pero no pudo cuando el ruido de un cascabel hizo que las dos mujeres alzaran la vista.

Descalza, con su kimono blanco sentada en uno de los trozos de escombro estaba aquella niña, la líder de estos han yo, viéndolas con esos ojos morados, sonriendo con sus dientes filosos.

Me causa mucha risa, lo que intentas. Comento cerrando los ojos. Humanos, siempre creyendo que ahí forma de eludirme. Alzo sus manos mientras hablaba. No se dan cuenta que yo. Con su mano señalo la mancha de cal con alas en el piso inerte. Decido quien vive. Con su palma blanca extendida centro a la esfera.

Esta se rompió y una muy molesta mujer alada salió de esta.

Y quien muere. Vio a tsunade y shizune señalando a naruto. No hay forma de traerlo, no hay una marcha atrás, no hay un milagro, no hay esperanza, la flecha el tacto del shinigami es el fin de todo para ustedes humanos. Hikari se puso de pie sonriendo y se dio media vuelta. Pierdan las esperanzas. Se alejó con una sonrisa.

Muere! Tsunade golpeo a la shinigami o eso creyó el ser que recibió el ataque no fue otro que el cuerpo de su reanimado amante Dan.

Humanos son tan predecibles. Hikari sonrió viendo sentada desde las ruinas de la torre las batallas que estaban llevándose a cabo.

El humano jiraiya como había escuchado su nombre estaba con ayuda de dos sapos luchando contra po Kong perdiendo nadie están fuerte y grande como la montaña, el no muerto Minato estaba en la espalda de hsu wui, los humanos kurotsuchi y ese viejo con años extra luchaban contra Xiao Fung en el cielo, bai tza estaba luchando contra una joven llamada haku , la pelirroja que lanzaba lava y un hombre con una espada hecha de yokai, dos hermanos y el tanuki luchaban contra Tai wuei, la no muerta de cabello rojo estaba contra shen du, tsu lan estaba contra un mortal de un solo ojo y Tcha zu estaba contra el hombre de piel oscura fuerte.

Todo esto sería mas fácil para tu especie si no te hubieras interpuesto en mis planes. Hikari bajo la vista al cuerpo de naruto. Patético kitsune. Siguió viendo los combates aburrida, esperando a que sus hermanos ganaran y molestándose cuando tenía que revivir a uno de ellos.

…

El kyubi camino mucho tiempo, naruto no sabía cuánto tiempo, pero por la distancia podía decir que era mucho, apenas pasaron la luz se centraron en un camino de nubes, naruto se sorprendió al ver que muchos que daban un paso caían de las nubes, mientras otros podían caminar tranquilos, muchos iban serenos y felices al donde quiera que fueran.

Sabes. El kyubi hablo. Eras bueno con el frenesí de zorro, es una pena que solo tuviera tiempo de enseñarte esa técnica para vencer a gaara. Explico el zorro.

Considerando que lo hiciste en un día, fue mucho. Dijo naruto mientras estaba acostado viendo las nubes.

Quizás debí enseñarte las otras técnicas del taijutsu de los zorros. El kyubi río un poco. Quizás ahora es buen momento, apenas vamos iniciando. Explico.

¿A dónde vamos? Cuestiono naruto al zorro.

Este no dijo nada solo suspiro.

Iniciare enseñándote la danza de zorro. Comento el kyubi ignorando la pregunta de naruto.

/hi no capital/ 1:00 am/

Karin estaba ayudando a Ao el guardia de Mei en este momento contra Tsu lan el hombre insecto se molestó mientras tenía que esquivar el ataque constante de las cadenas plateadas de Karin.

¡Deja a mi hermano sacerdotisa! Grito Tchan zu lanzándose contra Karin.

La joven tuvo miedo por no poder esquivar ese ataque.

Solo que a la mujer nuca llego un rayo de luz verde la golpeo contra un escombro.

Siempre lleva un pez globo a la batalla. Dijo el viejo anciano monje con un pez en su mano.

Sensei. Dijo karin viendo al hombre. ¿Dónde estaba? Le cuestiono.

Reuniendo ingredientes. El hombre saco un gran costal de su ropa. Aquí tenemos todo para hacer un hechizo para ayudar en la batalla. Explico el anciano.

¿Cuál hechizo? Le cuestiono karin.

No lo sé necesito investigar. El anciano saco un libro. Gáname tiempo. Le ordeno.

Estúpido viejo .se quejó karin. Mientras los escombros volaban.

Estoy molesta. Dijo tchan zu viendo a karin.

Que funcione. Pensó karin lanzado pergaminos contra la mujer.

AHHH! la tigresa se quejó de dolor. Maldita. Los pergaminos se quemaron. Prepárate para. A golpeo a la tigresa en el rostro.

No sé qué fue eso. Dijo A pero si tienes más. A alzo sus nudillos. Venda mis manos. Le ordeno.

Karin asintió esto era un buen plan.

Los brazos de A hora cubiertos de pergaminos se veían ridículos.

Maldita! Tchan zu se lanzó contra ellos.

Y A le dio un golpe rompiendo su armadura de titanio.

Ridículos pero efectivos.

**…..**

¿Cuánto tiempo paso? Horas, días, meses, naruto no sabía, solo sabía que había aprendido un estilo de taijutsu montando al zorro gigante.

Finalmente. Dijo el kyubi viendo la gran cantidad de nubes doradas frente a ellos. Estamos aquí. el kyubi se puso al final de una fila, donde varias jóvenes rubias de bien clara y ojos azules con alas rosas pasaban dando instrucciones.

¿tenshis? Cuestiono naruto a kurama.

Este asintió.

Estamos aquí, bienvenido. El kyubi suspiro. Estamos en Limbo. Dio un paso cuando fue su turno.

Las nubes se disiparon dejando la vista que sobre de ellos un palacio dorado con ríos de plata y gemas gigantes cubierto por nubes y árboles de sakura, así como duraznos que eran dorados estaba, en lo alto de lo que parecía una gran cordillera montañosa.

Bienvenidos. Una tenshi se puso frente a naruto y kurama. Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto edad de fallecimiento 18 años biológicos, edad de muerte casi 15 años reales, nació en la tierra de fuego, hijo de uzumaki kushina y Minato namikaze. El ángel hablo con una voz hermosa. Libre de pecados.

¿fallecimiento? Naruto se puso más blanco por esa palabra.

Así es kido. El kyubi bajo a naruto de su cabeza. Morimos. Explico. La verdad me sentía mal, es decir te vi desde que eras más pequeño que una calabaza y ahora, no sé. Se rasco la cabeza. quise ser yo quien te dejara aquí. comento algo sentimental.

Kurama Rey de los kitsunes, el kyubi de los nueve hijos de Rikudo sennin, edad de fallecimiento 1026 años, edad real de vida 927 años. El ángel lo vio. Usted tiene un trato especial, pero debe pasar por ella. Explico. Síganme. El ángel voló.

Naruto camino en estas suaves nubes, un lugar tan tranquilo, no pudo evitarlo y toco su pecho, no había latidos.

El ángel se inclinó y les dejo frente a una escalera, donde una joven de tés bronceada, cabello negro, con una gran aura de luz que la rodeaba y un kimono hecho de flores los vio.

Esta sonrió y se puso de pie.

Uzumaki Naruto. La joven estuvo frente de él. Nacido en amor, condenado por un no muerto a una vida que ningún ser debería vivir, condenado por una carga mayor a la que nadie debería soportar, vivir en un infierno por los tuyos, vivir en la naturaleza por los tuyos, ver morir y matar para sobrevivir, pobre alma. La joven le dio una reverencia. Kami-sama se disculpa contigo por todo el sufrimiento en tu vida. La deidad señalo el palacio dorado. Te ofrece vivir en su gloria, eres un alma pura que ha vivido el lado más oscuro el Yang más terrible del orden de las cosas, una vida a su lado y la reencarnación en mejor vida que la de cualquier otro ser, kami sama se disculpa por todo tu dolor. Le dijo. Ven. La joven lo tomo de la mano.

Naruto pudo jurar escuchar un coro de música y voces celestiales mientras daba los primeros pasos.

Pero de pronto el ruido de una cadena lo detuvo.

Ahí en su pecho de su estómago salía una cadena que estaba atada al cuello del kyubi.

¿Qué sucede? Cuestiono el kyubi. Ve sigue adelante cuando des más pasos, la cadena se romperá. Explico.

¿Qué te pasara? Dijo naruto soltando la mano de la mujer.

Lo que siempre pasa cuando un biju muere, tengo que hablar con Enma daiosama en el fondo del Yomi y el me devolverá al mundo humano, espero que sea más rápido que la última vez tengo que matar a esos malditos Han yo. Dijo el kyubi.

¿han yo? Naruto se tocó la cabeza, le dolía. Haa. Se tocó el pecho. La cara. El dolor volvía, ser quemado, aplastado, ahogado, golpeado, electrocutado, apuñalado. Esos malditos! Naruto grito molesto listo para sacar sus cadenas.

No hay necesidad de eso. La joven toco a naruto y el dolor se fue.

Escucha a Amida kido. Dijo el kyubi. No hay nada que puedas hacer, ningún humano ha conseguido llegar a enma daiosama para que lo regrese a la vida. El zorro toco con sus colas las nubes y estas se hicieron rojas. Sigue adelante.

Pero, todos, mikoto, sasuke, temari, Karin, Tsunade, ¿Qué les pasara? Cuestiono naruto.

Ellos llegaran pronto. Explico Amida.

¿Morirán? Dudo naruto con preocupación en su voz.

Si, pronto, toda una masacre será causada por los Han yo. Comento la deidad. Pero tú debes descansar guerrero, kami-sama te obsequia la mayor paz y alegría que puedas pedir. Explico. Ven. Le tomo la mano.

Nos vemos kido. Kurama se dejó ser tragado por las nubes y caía libre, la cadena que unía a naruto con kurama se seguía extendiendo como forme el zorro caía.

Tengo que hacer algo. Dijo naruto a la deidad. Tengo que regresar a salvarlos. Le explico.

Nadie puede volver. Amaru lo vio con sus grandes ojos azules y sonrió. Kami-sama esta ansiosos por conocerte, ven al paraíso, esta es tu recompensa por tu vida. Comento aun con la mano de naruto entrelazada a la suya.

Naruto veía sus dos opciones.

El paraíso o el infierno. La paz o el dolor, la muerte o la vida.

Naruto soltó a Amida.

La deidad le sonrió.

Kami-sama no da segundas oportunidades. Explico mientras las nubes se abrían y dejaban ver la oscuridad y en el centro de esta un intenso color rojo. Puedes subir si quieres, pero cuando las nubes te traguen no hay marcha atrás. Amida vio a naruto.

El joven se quedó en su lugar.

Que debía hacer.

Naruto-kun. Dijo una voz que naruto reconoció.

¿viejo? Naruto vio al tercer hokage con su ropa militar y un sello como el suyo parado en las nubes un poco más alto que él. no dudes, chico, sé que te cause mucho mal, pero. Hiruzen le extendió la mano. Confía en mi esto es lo mejor.

Naruto vio la mano del tercer hokage.

Dio un paso para atrás sin dejar de verlo.

Naruto! Grito hiruzen. toma mi mano! Extendió su mano.

Mientras el hueco de las nubes casi tocaba a naruto.

Jure que, aunque estuviera entre la vida y la muerte. Naruto sonrió. Nunca tomaría tu mano para salvarme. Naruto lloro sabía que esto era una locura. Cuídate viejo. Naruto se lanzó a las nubes. BANZAI!

Grito.

Amida vio esto y sonrió.

/ kumogakure/ 1:40 am/

Killer Bee estaba descansando meditando tranquilamente.

BEEE! Grito la voz del hachibi en su mente.

¿Qué pasa ocho-sana, problemas para soñar? Cuestiono en una rima al pulpo de ocho colas el hombre de lentes oscuros.

No siento la presencia de kurama. Explico el ocho colas.

Creí que era la única. Dijo una voz femenina haciendo que bee y el hachibi vieran como aparecía frente a ellos matatabi y sobre ella yugito nii.

He ne-sama. Dijo otra voz femenina esta vez debían de un ser gigante con apariencia de insecto.

¿Qué es esto? dudo fuu mientras veía donde estaba.

Vaya algo paso para que nos llamaran. Dijo un ser similar a un simio rojo.

Yugito bee hola. Les saludo roshi a los otros jinchurikis.

¿Hola oigan que está pasando? Cuestiono fuu a los demás.

¿no faltan varios? Cuestiono matatabi.

Koyuo desapareció hace unos meses. Explico el yobi.

E isobu está sin un humano así que esta salvaje. Explico la voz femenina de una babosa de seis colas apareciendo.

¿Qué mierda sucede? Dudo Utahata a los demás fumando de su pipa.

No sé. Dijo el gyuki. Ho SHUKAKU TE UNES O NO! grito.

ESTOY OCUPADO IDIOTAS! Fue la voz del shukaku la que todos escucharon.

¿Qué sucede kaku-kun? Se rio matatabi. Estas luchando contra algo más fuerte que tú. se burló, ella compartía la idea de kurama de que el poder se basa en colas y ella tenía dos así que era más fuerte que el shukaku.

¿sabes que le paso a kurama? Cuestiono el gyuki a la voz del shukaku.

¿Quién es kurama? Cuestiono fuu al bicho gigante.

El kyubi. Explico el nanabi.

¿Qué sucede? Shuku-kun. Le cuestiono el rokubi a la voz del de una cola.

Se acuerdan del cuanto que nos contó el viejo para dormir y nos hizo jurar que detendríamos a los malos del cuento. Les cuestiono la vos del de una cola.

Si el viejo era bueno contado historias. Se río el nanabi.

¡Estoy luchando contra ellos ahora mismo! Grito el shukaku.

¿espera? ¡QUE! Grito el gyuki. Donde estas.

¡Estamos en la cumbre de los daimios ellos atacaron! Explico el shukaku.

Un momento ¿mi hermano está bien? Cuestiono killer bee a la voz que no podía ver.

Nuestro kage también. Dijo Roshi.

Están luchando contra ellos, los matan y reviven constantemente. Se quejó el tanuki de arena.

¿espera no el que tiene al kyubi iba a estar ahí? Cuestiono yugito ni a la voz.

Si. dijo el shukaku. Esta muerto. Fue todo lo que dijo.

Jeje es su tercera vez. comento con burla matatabi.

Los demás bijus negaron con la cabeza.

Cuanto tardara en regresar. Cuestiono son goku a la voz del shukaku.

No sé, pero espero que regrese pronto. Dijo el shukaku.

¿Qué sucede? Cuestiono Fuu a su biju. Como volverá a la vida.

Cuando un biju muere dentro de un humano o cuando muere en general, tenemos que ir al inframundo y Enma daiosama nos trae a la vida en el mismo lugar que morimos. Explico la babosa en lugar del escarabajo.

¿un segundo? Cuestiono la voz de gaara. Y que ahí de naruto.

Jeje. Se rio matatabi. Ningún humano puede volver.

¿Porque no? cuestiono Utakata.

Por el guardián de la puerta. Explico choimei.

¿Quién? cuestiono yugito.

…**Yomi…**

**K**urama aterrizo en el cálido y rojo suelo alzo la vista al negro cielo donde ya no había nubes, vio los ríos negros y rocas rojas brillantes como si en un volcán estuviera, si este era el Yomi el reino del tormento para las almas mortales, antes de que estas se rindieran y regresaran como almas ante enma-daisama donde renacerían sin maldad o recuerdos de su vida previa.

Kurama sonrió, ser un biju le deba pase gratis con el viejo rey de los shinigamis.

Dio un paso, una cadena sonó, vio su cuello.

¿nani? Dudo el kyubi viendo la cadena que lo unida al cielo y a algo bajando muy rápido.

Sintió como la cadena era jalada, el jalo su cuello para no ser llevado por la cadena.

ATRAPA ME! Grito la voz de naruto mientras era un pequeño proyectil a toda velocidad contra el gran zorro.

¿Qué! Grito el zorro cuando naruto se estrelló contra el de cabezazo haciendo que los dos cayeran por un acantilado.

Rodando.

Aplastando a pequeños demonios, humanos y demás criaturas que estaban en el lugar.

Tu. el kyubi se recuperó viendo a naruto sobre su nariz. ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?! el kyubi sujeto a naruto con sus uñas. Tu deberías estar ahí arriba. Señalo el cielo.

El tercero estaba ahí. Explico naruto. Además, quiero la revancha, nadie me mata y se sale con la suya, regresare a la vida quieras o no. le dijo naruto.

Tu. el kyubi vio con ira a naruto. Tu. su hocico tembló, así como sus labios. TSKK TU JAJAJAAJAAJAHAHAHAAHAHA! El kyubi cayó al piso y se río con fuerza golpeando el piso y las rocas con sus colas, haciendo a la tierra temblar y cuando la huida de almas y demonios del lugar. Tu pequeño idiota! Le grito y se volvió a reír. Tu despreciaste la oportunidad que miles ruegan por tener, tu ¿crees que alguien puede estar ante kami-sama? No solo una vez cada mil años, solo uno entre millares y tú lo rechazaste. El kyubi dejo escapar una lagrima de risa. Eres un idiota. Le dijo.

Dijiste que tu volvías, yo también volveré, aunque tenga que golpear a Enma-daiosama. Le dijo naruto con convicción.

El kyubi se volvió a reír.

Nadie puede ver a enma-daiosama, nadie ha regresado jamás. Explico el kyubi.

Y porque no. le cuestiono naruto. Todos dicen eso pero ¿Por qué no se puede ver a ese enma-daiosama? Le cuestiono naruto.

El kyubi suspiro.

Por el que te quitara tu cuerpo. Kurama vio al rubio. pero por desgracia te tengo que llevar con él. naruto fue alzado por las manos del kyubi y lo puso en su espalda. No te acostumbres, solo que así llegaremos más rápido. Le informo.

Naruto asintió y vio el lugar.

Dejando la zona destruida por el kyubi, el lugar era inmenso y en el humanos, espíritus y demonios pequeños estaban.

Naruto noto a otros seres también, estos estaban junto a los humanos, eran de piel blanca, ojos azules y algunos tenia alas negras.

Uno le llamo la atención, estaba comiendo una manzana, su cuerpo era como de cuero negro con costuras alrededor de su cuello, su cabeza tenía una extraña forma con cabello azul, sus ojos eran amarillos con azul, tenía anillos en sus manos y unas alas negras, estaba leyendo nombres en una libreta, comiendo manzanas mientras un joven mayor a naruto con cabello, café y francamente apuesto, se sujetaba el pecho como si estuviera sufriendo un ataque al corazón.

Shinigamis. Explico kurama. Torturan a algunos seres despreciables. Comento.

Y los enanos. Señalo a los seres pequeños, con muchos colores de piel, poca ropa y muchas herramientas en sus manos.

Esos son sirvientes del yomi, son unos molestos diablillos suelen ser quienes traen el alma de los yokais o de los humanos muertos por yokai aquí. dijo el kyubi.

Porque no nos atacan. Cuestiono naruto.

Kurama rió.

Nadie ataca a un biju y menos aquí. explico. Aunque a ti no te atacan, debe ser porque te consideran un ser puro, no atacan a humanos que este libres de pecados a los ojos de kami. Explico mientras subía una columna muy alta a saltos.

Naruto se sujetó de pelo de kurama y finalmente llegaron al punto más alto.

Ahí. El kyubi señalo lo que parecía ser la única estructura en el lugar.

No les tomo mucho tiempo llegar al lugar, los grandes saltos del kyubi ayudaban mucho, naruto vio a millones de personas ser torturadas en camino a este lugar.

Finalmente llegaron al frente de la estructura circular a una puerta de ochenta metros de lago por ciento cincuenta de alto, suficiente para que el kyubi entrara, naruto vio el lugar, era algún tipo de coliseo.

¿Oye ese no es el que tenía a kori antes? Cuestiono el kyubi señalando al frente.

En el centro de este coliseo era efectivamente Doto el general del antiguo país de yuki no kuni, cuerpo cayó al piso mientras su alma se quedaba flotando como una esfera. El cuerpo desapareció y la alama pudo avanzar por lo que parecían unas escaleras con dos grandes estatuas a los lados de estas, de un hombre y una mujer.

Vaya ya son las 999. Exclamo el kyubi.

Naruto le siguió la mirada y vio que en la parte superior de este coliseo había unas pequeñas flamas azules brillando.

¿Quién es el siguiente? Cuestiono una voz femenina sin cuerpo.

Naruto vio que no había nadie en el lugar, salvo el kyubi y el.

Vamos kido. Kurama camino con naruto aun sobre él.

Caminaron al centro del estadio.

Estas aquí den nuevo kurama-chan. Dijo una voz masculina con burla.

Naruto noto al kyubi gruñir molesto por el apodo.

Y veo que tienes a un niño sobre ti ¿Qué sucede el gran zorro demonio ahora es la mascota de un humano? La voz se seguía burlando.

Kurama kyubi. Dijo la voz femenina y apareció, ya tena un cuerpo era el de una niña de piel bronceada cabello blanco y ojos verdes, la niña no tenía piernas porque eran nubes. Puedes pasar. señalo las estatuas.

Ooo, pero quería jugar un poco con kurama-chan de nuevo. Dijo la voz masculina.

Sin embargo. La joven vio a naruto. Él se debe quedar. Explico.

Ni modo chico. El kyubi se sacudió y bajo a naruto. Te veo luego. Explico subiendo las escaleras pasando las estatuas, pero no pudo avanzar más allá de la mitad de los escalones. ¿Qué demonios? Cuestiono jalándose, solo para que el ruido de una cadena lo detuviera.

Del estómago de naruto y del cuello de kurama ahí seguía la cadena que los unida.

OHHH esto es mejor, no eres su mascota eres su esclavo. La voz masculina se rió con más fuerza. QUIEN LO ¡DIRÍA! La voz finalmente se revelo al de una persona sobre un pilar.

Este salto.

Primero aterrizo un objeto velico, un filo de metro cincuenta unido a una larga empuñadura como un palo negro de un metro, terminando en una media luna, una alabarda y sobre esta media luna de pie descalzo un joven en un kimono blanco con olas azules, con una cinta roja en su cintura, una armadura con dos hombreras con líneas verdes como escamas, una placa negra con un kanji de sol, el joven era bronceado, con cabello largo negro amarado en una gran cola de caballo que le llegaba a la cintura, tenía protecciones como escamas negras en sus antebrazos y en sus rodilleras, lo que marcaba la atención de naruto era la cicatriz en la frente una estrella roja, abrió sus ojos estos eran dorados como el oro.

¿entonces? El joven dio un salto aterrizo alado de la alabarda, tomándola en una mano y dándole vueltas con una velocidad impresiónate. ¿Harás la prueba?

¿prueba? Cuestiono naruto.

JAJAJA. El joven se río feliz. Otro idiota, ¿Qué te criaron en el bosque? Se burló de naruto.

Si. respondió naruto.

Oye el que hace chistes soy yo. Se quejó el hombre viendo molesto a naruto.

No era un chiste. Naruto gruño. no se ha que prueba te refieres. Dijo naruto.

Maru. La voz del kyubi se escuchó. Explícale a naruto todo. ordeno.

La joven en las nubes asintió.

Todos los mortales que así lo deseen pueden cruzar el yomi sufriendo todos los castigos de su vida en pecados y si logran superarlos entrar aquí al coliseo del juicio final. Explico.

Donde yo los venzo y una vez perdieras. Él lo señalo. Tu cuerpo desaparece y solo tu alma irá con enma-daiosama. Se río.

No me interrumpas. Se quejó Maru viendo al joven. No eres tú para hablar aquí Seiryu. La joven esquivo el ataque de la alabarda.

Ni tu a mi niñata. Se quejó. Una flama más. Señalo sobre el kyubi. Solo eso y ya. Sonrió. Pero continua pequeña. El joven se recargo en su arma. Quiero que le expliques que pasara cuando lo venza. Sonrió a naruto.

La nube alzo sus manos, creando una nube que tomo la forma de naruto. Para que enma-daiosama considere darte la resurrección, debes llegar con tu cuerpo mortal y tu alma ante él, si falta el cuerpo tu alma entrara en el samsara el rió de la reencarnación y perderá todo recuerdo, dejaras de existir para siempre. Comento. Eso también aplica para usted kurama-san. Comento.

¿Qué? Grito el kyubi. A mí para que me mentes. Le cuestiono. yo tengo pase libre, de eso se aseguro el viejo. explico a la nube.

La joven toco la cadena en su cuello.

Esto es un pacto de shinigami, los une en la vida y la muerte, solo kami-sama lo puede romper y como tal si el humano falla, tu también entraras al samsara. Maru se elevó en lo alto.

Momento, si venzo a este. Uso su arma para señalar a naruto. Matare a kurama-chan. El joven rio con fuerza. Esto sí que es un gran día. Vio a naruto. ¿entonces aceptas mi prueba? Le cuestiono.

Naruto no pierdas! Le grito el kyubi sentado tras las estatuas.

Es tu decisión. Maru se despareció. Acepta una batalla imposible de ganar o ríndete y desaparece ahora. le dijo.

Naruto suspiro.

Ni muerto puedo tener paz. Naruto vio el cielo. Quizás debí tomar la mano del viejo. Pero luego se rió. Nah. Vio al sujeto frente a él. eres ¿SeiRyu? Cuestiono naruto.

Claro, seguro has oído de mí en el mundo de los mortales. El poso con su espada en lo alto. Soy Dan SeiRyu Hijo del héroe Lin Zang Ryu y de la diosa amaterasu, soy el que destruyo a todos los demonios del continente de los cuatro extremos, soy el mayor asesino de dragones, soy el fundador de la gran nación de Aminaru y del país de los caza demonios. Se río.

Nunca he oído de ti. Confeso naruto, el sabia muchas historias, había leído en muchos libros de historia de todas las naciones elementales y no ahí mención de este Seiryu.

Tu maldito mocoso! Seiryu agito su alabarda molesta. Se tu nombre uzumaki naruto, no sé qué tan fuerte seas, pero el ultimo que vencí fue vencido por ti, fue una batalla rápida. Sonrió lo señalo con su espada. Iniciamos.

Naruto vio hacia arriba en las nubes.

¿Cuáles son las reglas? Cuestiono a la chica nube.

Las reglas son simples, tienes que dejar a Seiryu inconsciente por cinco segundos o causarle lecciones suficientes para inmovilizarlo por diez segundos. Explico. Puedes usar todos los recursos que tengas, solo que una vez inicie el combate sentirás el mismo dolor como si estuvieras vivo. Explico Maru.

Naruto asintió esas eran reglas fáciles de recordar.

Acepto. Dijo naruto.

Bien. Maru aplaudió.

MATA AL DEMONIO. Gritaron muchas voces.

ES EL HIJO DEL KYUBI.

ES EL ASESINO DE DOTO.

ES EL DEMONIO DE LA HOJA.

Gritaron cientos de almas mientras el estadio se llenaba.

Tu público. Rio seiryu. Todos a los que hayas causado la muerte. Sonrió. Mientras clavo su alabarda en el piso.

Naruto llamo sus cuchillas, pero solo aparecieron sus cadenas.

Mierda. pensó naruto, kori se debió haber quedado en el mundo de los vinos. Bueno. Las cadenas en sus manos terminaron en dos eslabones como garfios.

Lindas armas. Seiryu se burló. Te las hizo tu mama. Señalo su espada. Porque la mía me hizo una capaz de matar dragones. Sonrió.

NARUTO NO PIERDAS! Grito el kyubi siendo el único del lado apoyando a naruto.

Empiecen. Dijo Maru desde el cielo.

Apenas decirlo, seiryu ya se había movido, de un solo paso había llegado frente a naruto y le dio un golpe directo a la mandíbula.

Lanzándolo contra la pared de roca del estadio.

De otro paso estuvo frente a naruto conectando cientos de golpes en todo su cuerpo.

Ya me lo molió. El kyubi se jalo las orejas al ver los ataques de seiryu.

Jajá que divertido. El joven de una patada lanzo a naruto al otro lado del campo y de un pisotón le saco el aliento. Jeje. Se alejó de naruto. Un más. Comento caminado a su arma.

Vaya. Dijo Maru. Eso es nuevo. Vio a naruto quien se ponía de pie.

Vamos mocoso, estas en las ultimas. Seiryu lo vio. Quieres hacerte el fuerte, pero nadie soporta tanto. cerro los ojos, solo al abrirlos al sentir peligro. Dolor. De un salto estuvo diez metros lejos de naruto.

Este había estado frente a el muy rápido y con uno de los garfios casi lo toca, casi.

Eres rápido. Admitió seiryu. Pero no importa que tan rápido seas. Seiryu se volvió a dar un paso. Eres un humano contra un dios. Le dijo lanzando un puñetazo.

Siente la corriente. cerrando los ojos naruto hablaba. siente tu circulo. El golpe venia. Siente al pez. El puño se acercó. Saca al pez de rio. Naruto sujeto el brazo de seiryu e hizo que el joven perdiera el equilibrio lanzándolo contra la pared.

Seiryu giro y se puso de pie.

Sonrió. Eso fue muy bueno. Suerte de principiante. Comento volviendo a saltar contra naruto.

Esperaba que naruto esquivara su ataque, pero este abrió los brazos para recibirlo de lleno.

Suicida. Pensó seiryu lanzando el golpeo, naruto sintió su esternón romperse. Pero aun así abrazo a seiryu.

Oye yo no bateo para ese lado. Se quejó intentando soltarse el semidiós. Qué demonios. Se agitaba con más fuerza, mientras naruto hacia más presión en el abrazo.

Esas posturas. Dijo el kyubi. gris lee, para sacar peses. Ahora viendo como seiryu hacía de todo para soltarse, pero naruto no lo soltaba. El abrazo del panda. Pensó el kyubi. puedes sacar al chico del bosque pero no al bosque del chico. penso el zorro.

Seiryu dio un cabezazo a naruto, este gruño y le devolvió el cabezazo con toda su fuerza.

Por desgracia eso hizo que el abrazo se rompiera.

Tu. seiryu estaba con la cabeza. Tu. su cuerpo temblaba. Hiciste. Se inició a reír. Jajaja me hiciste esto. señalo un pequeño muy pequeño corte en su piel, naruto tenía la frente roja por el impacto. Esto es la primera herida que he tenido en tres siglos. Comento extasiado por la herida. Dejare de jugar ahora. se trono los dedos.

Naruto se trono el cuello. Yo también, suspiro cansado naruto.

esto apenas va comenzando lanzándose y dando un puñetazo que naruto esquivo dándole un rodillazo este bloqueo con una de esas protecciones en sus ante brazos.

naruto salto y se alejo del semidios con cuidado viendo como este no quitaba esa sonrisa engreída de su rostro.

/hi no capital/

Ataquen! Gritaron un grupo de solados del daimio entrando al campo de batalla para defender a su amo, hasta donde ellos sabían su amo estaba ahí.

Yumi bocadillos. Dijo la voz de una gigante mientras con sus grandes manos tomaba a todos los soldados y se los llevaba a la boca.

Inicio a masticar, el ruido de la carne ser molida por sus dientes solo era sofocado por los gritos de dolor que los soldados hicieron.

Jiraiya junto con sus dos sapos estaba al otro lado, dado cobertura en la retirada temporal que los ninjas estaban haciendo, no era una retirada total debido a que estaban técnicamente atrapados en un gran muro de roca que el ser como toro Dai Wuei había invocado para mantenerlos enserados y con los dos seres alados vigilando el cielo, kurotsuchi y onoki estaban muy ocupados para volver a intentar algo.

Los humanos estaban cansados, esa era una realidad, era eso humanos, seres que aun con entrenamiento y todo su esfuerzo tiene un límite, el cansancio de los músculos, huesos, el hambre la sed o el sueño o en algunos casos la edad.

Listo. tsunade terminaba de curar la espalda de onoki todo ellos estaban juntos en lo que suponían había sido la sala de estar del daimio.

¿Cómo es que ustedes están aquí? dudo onoki al ver a minato y a kushina.

Los dos se vieron.

No lo sabemos muy bien solo. Kushina suspiro.

Solo sé que, desde hace unos meses, yo Salí de un lugar oscuro, no sé qué era ese lugar, pero al salir encontré a kushina y desde entonces tuvimos en la aldea. Explico minato.

Yo sé que me aleje una vez, cuando escuche la voz de. Kushina vio a su hijo, al cuerpo inerte de su hijo. Lo sentí triste y fui, pero él no me veía y yo si a él.

Comento la mujer pelirroja.

Es natural. El viejo monje termino de leer un pergamino. Eran almas en pena, no tendrán muchos recuerdos, pero saben que estuvieron vagando. Explico el anciano. Ahora lo de sus cuerpos no sé pero que bueno que están aquí. dijo el hombre.

Cierto. Dijo A un poco cansado. Esas cosas, son duras y más porque matamos a una y a los pocos minutos regresa como si nada. Se quejó.

Son demasiado molestas. Dijo Mei suspirando mientras Zabuza ponía su mano en su hombro para calmarla.

No puedo creer que el este. Dijo tsunade mientras veía a karin, gaara, kurotsichi, temari y haku viendo al cuerpo de naruto.

No lo está, en cualquier momento se pondrá de pie y volverá a la batalla. Dijo temari. En cualquier momento. Comento.

Nadie quería decirle que eso no era posible.

Habana probado todos los jutsus que podían y ninguno surtió efecto.

¿Por qué su frente esta roja? Cuestiono gaara.

Deben ser las heridas que ya están necro tizándose. Explico tsunade a todos.

No lo son. Dijo karin viendo como un moretón aparecía en la piel de naruto, este era fresco. Estos nuevos. Karin señalo como la herida en el estómago y el esternón ganaban un nuevo juego de moretones como golpes.

Naruto está. cuestiono kushina esperanzada.

Karin se acercó a su primo e hizo que mordiera su mano.

El corazón seguía sin latir, pero el cuerpo inicio a sanar hasta estar casi nuevo.

No sé qué está pasando. Dijo tsunade. Pero si involucra a naruto. Vio el cuerpo. Solo espero que este bien.

… **yomi… coliseo**

**E**so es trampa! Grito Seiryu al ver como todo el daño que naruto había recibido de pronto desapareció por una extraña aura verde. Kurama-chan hizo trampa , !descalifícalo Maru! Exigió como niño emberrinchado a la deidad de las nubes.

Esta vio al semidiós.

No fue el kyubi, ni fue naruto, algo lo sano en otro plano, las reglas son claras, todo a tu disposición. Dijo la joven en las nubes. Es válido. Explico.

Es trampa! Grito seiryu molesto. ¡Maldito tram POSSOO! Seiryu se quejó cuando su armadura en el pecho fue rota por un puñetazo de naruto.

Naruto tenía sus nudillos rojos gracias a ese ataque.

La garra del oso lunar. Pensó kurama al ver el ataque.

Sabes qué. Seiryu tomo su alabarda. ¡Ya me cansé de esto, te terminare ya! Inicio a girar su alabarda como mucha velocidad. Corte divino viento ardiente. Grito dejando de mover su alabarda, pero todo el viento estaba en llamas contra naruto.

Kori shinpu saikuron no jutsu. naruto inicio a mover sus cadenas a gran velocidad generando una corriente de viento helado que contrarresto el ataque.

Muere. Seiryu lo atacó con su alabarda.

Naruto inicio a esquivarla saltando y deslizándose como si estuviera en las ramas de los árboles.

Deja de moverte como animal y pelea como hombre para que pueda matarte. Seiryu golpeo el piso con su arma y esta exploto. Tierra viva. Una gran cantidad de picos de roca surgieron contra naruto.

Este solo salto entre ellos.

Muua mua mauaaa! Naruto inicio a hacer ruidos como de mono saltando y dándole una patada directo a la mandíbula del semidiós.

Me modi la ledua. Se quejó el semidiós. Padadas pod eto. Se quejó alzando su arma. Anza te adua! Su alabarda lanzo una gran cantidad de agua a presión contra naruto.

Este sonrió.

Kori no tsurara bakuhatsu. Toco el agua naruto, esta se hizo hielo y este exploto en carámbanos de hielo.

Naruto lanzo de sus manos otros carámbanos de hielo.

Seiryu no los esquivo los recibió de lleno.

Sano. Sonrió al enseñarle la lengua a naruto. Muere. Uso un tajo recto de su alabarda contra naruto.

Este desapareció en un destello blanco.

¿Dónde? Lo busco.

¡Frenesí de zorro! Naruto envolvió a seiryu en sus cadenas y lo alzo unos metros, en el cielo, haciendo que soltara su alabarda y estrellándose de espalda en el piso.

Solo que el molesto semidiós rompió las cadenas de hielo con facilidad.

Naruto salto cerca de la alabarda y la intento mover.

Pero no funciono.

Esquivo el puñetazo de seiryu y se alejó de el unos metros.

Esta arma, pesa una tonelada. El la alzo con una sola mano. Nunca te atrevas a volver a tocar un regalo de mi madre. Le dijo con una mirada de ira.

Naruto envolvió sus cadenas en su cintura y dejo sus manos libres, para esquivar y saltar a seiryu muchas veces trepándole y dando pequeños saltos en el piso y sobre el semidiós.

Danza de zorro. Naruto dijo. Prisión de dos colas. Naruto se alejó de seiryu y jalo sus cadenas en su cintura.

El semidiós se vio todo enredado en las cadenas sin poder moverse.

Esta me la pagas. Seiryu se enojó al ver su reflejo en su propia espada. Ahí no perdí mi estilo. Se quejó viendo su cabello un poco sucio, así como su ropa.

Patada de zorro! Naruto se tomó impulso de las cadenas y con sus dos piernas impacto al semidiós.

Este salió volando y su cabeza se clavan en el coliseo mientras su alabarda cayó al piso.

!Maldito! El hijo de amaterasu saco su cabeza del coliseo dejando un agujero en la pared..

Estilo de zorro. Naruto uso los garfios que brillaban rojo. Garras llameantes. Inicio a usar los garfios como garras con el fin de cortar al semidiós, este las esquivo todas y cada una de los ataques a corta distancia, solo cuando naruto lanzo las cadenas este las bloqueo con sus dos manos protegiendo su rostro.

Estilo de zorro. Naruto hizo girar las cadenas más y las lazo lejos de él. doble corte! Grito y al mover sus manos como una X estas cortaron y rompieron las protectoras en antebrazos del semidiós.

Estas dañando la ropa que mi madre me dio! Le grito molesto. Puño divino. Golpeo el piso del estadio. Una gran onda de tierra se dirigió contra naruto este salto lo más alto que pudo.

Seiryu lo intercepto en el cielo de un rodillazo.

Te tengo maldito humano. Dijo sonriéndo le a naruto sujetándolo de los hombros. ultimas palabras, di algo épico por favor. le pidió.

Yo te tengo. Dijo naruto devolviéndole la sonrisa. Estilo de zorro, estilo libre. Dejo que las cadenas actuaran por su cuenta sueltas de su cuerpo y sin mover las, entonces las jalo a su cuerpo.

El semidiós no supo en que momento una de esas cadenas le dio un corte en la pantorrilla y la otra en su estómago, así como romper la correa que tenía atado su cabello en una cola de caballo.

Maldito. Seiryu vio naruto aterrizar en cuatro en el piso y alzar su mano generando una esfera extraña que paso de azul a rojo muy rápido.

Naruto lo lanzo contra el semidiós.

Este alzo su mano para sujetar la esfera.

BOOOMMM! Un gran cráter y una de viento surgió lanzado a naruto al otro lado del estadio.

WOW. Fue lo que dijo el kyubi. Tu puedes kido siempre he creído en ti. Le dijo el zorro animando a naruto.

Hace cinco minutos me rogabas para que te dejara irte mientras lo hacían picadillo. Dijo Maru al zorro gigante, la nube tenia palomitas en su mano.

Eso fue antes de que hiciera eso. Kurama alzo su garra y señalo al cráter.

¿tu? el semidiós sin su kimono superior con humo en su cuerpo y algunas pequeñas quemaduras y raspones vio a naruto. INTENTAS MATARME! Le grito.

Naruto no dijo nada estaba muy cansado para hacerlo.

Tengo una noticia para ti. Seiryu señalo su frente. Ya estoy muerto! Le grito. No sangro, no siento dolor, no puedes causarme daño para rendirme. Se río. Aunque he de admitir que me gustaría sentir esto. vio las heridas en su cuerpo. Esta es una batalla genial, hace más de un milenio que ningún humano había hecho tal daño a mi cuerpo. Se rio con más ganas. Quizás cuando estés derrotado le diga a kami-sama que te regrese como un guerrero quiero verte cuando vuelva a la vida y matarte de nuevo. Le sonrió.

Naruto vio a su enemigo.

No podía ganarle con fuerza, no podía ganarle con resistencia, ni provocándole dolor, solo le quedaba usar el recurso ms grande que tiene un shinobi, su imaginación.

Naruto suspiro y sonrió.

Hay que darlo todo. pensó.

/konoha no sato/ 3:10 am/

Todos los daimios habían ido a sus respectivas embajadas siendo escoltados por ninjas de elite, toda la aldea estaba en alerta máxima y los jounin más fuertes iban en camino a la capital para ayudar en la batalla.

En este momento.

Era todo lo que se podía hacer.

…**. En el coliseo de yomi…**

Naruto se dejó golpear varias veces por Seiryu estaba cansado y si quería que su plan funcionara debía hacerlo perfectamente bien.

¿Qué te pasa mocoso? Se rio seiryu. Cansado, ¿quieres que llame a tu mamí y tu papí para que vengan a buscar lo que quede te ti?. Le dio una patada y lanzo a naruto al cielo.

A esos malditos no los metas. Dijo naruto estrellándose en el estadio y de un salto esquivar el rodillazo de seiryu.

Ouch. Se quejó el semidiós. Meh es broma. Dijo sonriendo a naruto. Aunque no te veo bien. Señalo el hecho de que su cabello le cubría el rostro. Si te pones de rodillas y suplicas misericordia terminare esto sin desmembrarte. Le dijo sonriendo o es creía naruto no podía verle el rostro.

Naruto tomo sus cadenas y las envolvió en sus manos en estas genero un filo parecido al de unas garras era el momento de efectuar su plan.

Corrió contra el semidiós.

O si, ¡te matare ahora! el semidiós sujeto su alabarda para atacar a naruto. Este se deslizo entre las piernas del semidiós, este saco su alabarda del piso y la alzo para intentar perforar a naruto que caía a la espalda del semidiós.

Naruto giro recibiendo un corte en su estómago, superficialmente, pero sobrevivió. Entonces uso sus dos dagas.

Colmillos perforadores! Grito naruto clavando sus dos dagas en los hombros del semidiós.

¿Qué? Eso es todo. seiryu pateo a naruto y este rodó por el piso. Esperaba algo más, debiste apuntar al cuello. Comento intentando mover sus manos para cargar su alabarda. Un segundo.

Naruto se puso de pie.

Naruto lanzo algo hacia arriba muy fuerte.

Espera ya casi. El semidiós tenía sus piernas dobladas, su cabeza inclinada y sus manos moviéndose, no así sus codos y hombros. Mierda no perforaste mi piel, pero rompiste mis hombros. Sonrió. Chico eres otra cosa. Suspiro. Ni modo. Con su pierna alzo su alabarda y la recargó en su hombro antes de sujetarla con sus dientes. MODIDAS! Grito corriendo con el arma en la boca.

Naruto lo esquivo muchas veces y de un gran salto estuvo tras de él.

FRENESI DE ZORRO! Grito y envolvió al semidiós en sus cadenas.

Blee oye no es justo. Se quejó el semidiós. Soltando su alabarda y esta cayendo con su filo hacia arriba y su semi luna bien unida en el piso. Sabes deberías rendirte ya me esto por poner en verdad ser IO. Exclamo en sorpresa lo último cuando naruto de pronto apareció unos cien metros más arriba en el cielo y noto un carámbano en su boca.

HAAA! Naruto grito mientras tiraba al semidiós al piso.

¡Esto no me hara nada! Sonrió el semidios. Jajajajaaja! Se inició a reír cuando las cadenas lo soltaron. Haaaa aarrggghhh! Exclamo con sorpresa al ser empalado en su propia arma.

Ha, ¿Qué espera? Vio a naruto que caía desde el cielo. Espera tiempo fuera, ¡tiempo fuera! Le grito moviendo sus manos, pero no sus hombros, vio sus piernas y estaban congeladas por unas cadenas.

UZUMAKI. Naruto alzo su puño en caída libre. CHOPPU! grito naruto al darle el puñetazo en toda la cara al semidiós, su muñeca, dedos y brazo se pusieron morados y deformes.

Naruto cayó al piso conteniendo las lágrimas del dolor.

Haaa! El cuello de Seiryu estaba roto y sangre salía de su boca, su cuerpo dejo de moverse.

Uno. Maru dijo.

Naruto escucho su corazón.

Dos. Maru vio fijamente a seiryu esperando que se moviera.

Tres. Dijo kurama viendo a naruto sentarse lamiendo la sangre de su mano herida.

Cuatro. Dijeron todos los fantasmas en el estadio.

Cinco. Dijo en un susurro naruto.

Y seiryu no se movió.

Las almas se fueron y Maru inicio a bajar en sus nubes.

Naruto seguía lamiendo su mano, como lo habían hecho los monos cuando se rompí un dedo una vez, le dolía, le dolía en el alma su mano estaba inservible y dolía como el infierno.

Jeje. Se rio seiryu. Estas llorando. Trono su cuello y lo re acomodo. ¿Qué paso? Vio su cuerpo. Dame un segundo y te matare. Rompió el hielo en sus piernas y se impulsó para des empalmarse.

Naruto lo vio y espero a que le diera el ataque final.

Esto será divertido. El semidiós corrió contra naruto con su rodilla en lo alto.

Cuando su rodilla se estrelló contra una espada de roca.

Ouch. Se quejó. ¿Qué? Volteo y vio las estatuas que bloquearon su ataque. ¿Por qué se movieron? Les cuestiono.

Simple. Maru descendió y aplaudió.

Los fantasmas en el estadio desaparecieron, naruto estaba totalmente sanado al igual que el semidiós con su arma en manos.

Te gano. Dijo la diosa de las nubes.

¿Qué? El semidiós vio incrédulo a la niña. no ,no, NO lo hizo. Negó con la cabeza y se rio nervioso. No!.

Lo hizo. Dijeron las dos estatuas.

Te dejo inconsciente por más de cinco segundos y te inmovilizo por más de diez. Dijo la diosa de las nubes.

NO LO HIZO. Dijo seiryu dando un salto para llegar con naruto, pero una de esas estatuas lo lanzo al piso. ¡No!, nadie me vence!, !nadie lo ha hecho!, yo soy un semidiós, hijo de amaterasu, nadie ningún mortal puede vencerme! Le grito a la diosa de las nubes.

Pero lo hizo. La diosa tomo a naruto de la mano. Vamos. Dijo mientras las almas volvían a aparecer.

Solo que esta vez aplaudieron.

Un mar de aplausos.

No. grito. No puede vencerme, no ahora, no. dijo cayendo de rodillas el semidiós. todo mi esfuerzo. todo perdido. no.

Naruto uzumaki ve con enma-daiosama. Maru lo dejo pasar mientras las dos estatuas mantenían al semidiós en rodillas vigilado.

Espera. ¡Se puso de pie y alzo las manos! ¡NO! grito seiryu mientras naruto daba el primer paso y tocaba los escalones. NO NO NO. grito con más furia y de pronto una a una las flamas azules que adornaban su estadio se apagaban.

NO, NO, NO. inicio a gritar y golpeo el estadio, de pronto se detuvo. ¡TU! señalo a naruto, sabes lo que me has hecho!, tu maldito hijo de la gran puta! Las estatuas bloqueaban su avance. No sé cómo, pero yo te matare, me escuchaste, ¡yo seré tu juicio final! Exclamo.

Vámonos. Kurama tomo a naruto y lo volvió a subir.

KURAMA! Lo ayudaste, ¡maldito!, hicieron trampa! Grito el semidiós. ¡Vuelvan! Les grito.

El silencio se formó entre el zorro gigante y el niño.

¿estás bien? Dijo el kyubi a naruto.

No. dijo naruto. Tenía miedo. Naruto se recostó en el cabello del zorro. No podía vencerlo, no había forma, yo, tenía miedo, él no puede ser vencido. Exclamo.

Jeje. El kyubi se rio. Pero tú lo hiciste, chico, ese maldito finalmente recibió una cucharada de su propia medicina. Se siguió riendo.

¿tú lo conoces? Cuestiono naruto. Sabes mucho de aquí.

Ese maldito nació después de nosotros, él fue nacido por la niña mimada de amaterasu, quien se cree la mejor diosa y por eso su perfecto hijo seria quien guiaría a la humanidad a la paz. Comento. Spoiler, el maldito causo la guerra más grande desde el jubi, el muy maldito extermino a un millar de demonios sí, pero masacro a dos millares de humanos en el proceso, había que ponerle un límite, kami-sama disfrazado de un noble le encomendó matar al demonio de fuego de las nueve montañas. Explico.

¿entonces tú y él? cuestiono naruto.

Si peleamos. Explico el kyubi. El me mato y yo lo mate, la cicatriz en su frente yo se la hice para arruinar su bello rostro. Sonrió el kyubi.

Y porque no lo volvieron a la vida. Dijo naruto al zorro.

Kami-sama no dejaría a un ser como el en el mundo, no a un ser tan poderoso y sin control. Comentó. le puso una especie de prueba, tenía que ser quien seleccionara a los más dignos que hayan sufrido en el Yomi por sus pecados y ver si eran dignos de reencarnar con sus almas y conciencias en un nuevo cuerpo. Comento.

Pero veo que no lo hizo. Naruto vio que ahora estaban en un paisaje con nieve se sentía como en casa.

No, el muy maldito inicio a con su estupidez de que solo quienes lo vencieran podía pasar, cuando no dejo pasar a nadie por cien años le mandaron a Maru para vigilar lo y entonces creo esas estúpidas reglas, confiado en que nadie jamás lo vencería. Explico.

Espera. Naruto hablo. Dijiste cien años, ¿cuánto tiempo era su prueba? Cuestiono naruto.

Simple tenía que pasar mil años haciendo esto y solo cuando fueran los mil años, kami sama lo recibiría para volverlo a la vida. El kyubi se rio con ganas. Esas flamas eran los años, 999 años. Explico.

Oh. Naruto suspiro. Ahora sé porque esta tan molesto.

¿Molesto? Estaba totalmente perdido en su furia, kido, lo que hiciste no es para que te lo tomes simple, él fue capaz de matarme cuando estaba completo. El kyubi se detuvo. Supongo que te has ganado el derecho.

¿Cuál derecho? Cuestiono naruto.

El de llamarme por mi nombre. Le dijo el kyubi.

Entonces kurama. Dijo naruto. Puedes llamarme por mi nombre. Dijo naruto.

Nunca kido. Dijo el zorro.

Bola de pelos. Le respondió naruto.

Y entonces los dos rieron.

No sabían porque solo rieron.

/hi no capital/

Sintieron eso. Dijo po Kong mientras aplastaba las nubes de humo de gamabunta y gamaken dejando al sanin de los sapos correr a esconder se. Fue como una alteración en la naturaleza.

Seguro fue tu imaginación hermana. Dijo tsu lan

Si su imaginación. Dijo hikari ella también lo había sentido y no le gusto.

**...yomi…**

Tras cruzar las heladas montañas, los negros pantanos, los desiertos ardientes y llegar al corazón del monte de fuego custodiado por un dragón… esperen eso no es…a no si, si es, sigamos.

Finalmente llegaron a un gran castillo.

Lleno de shinigamis.

Donde había una muy larga fila de almas que entraban o aun caldero o directamente a un rio.

Esperaron su turno y finalmente llegaron con aquel ser.

Enma-daiosama, con una gran túnica roja con hombreras doradas y una muceta negra bajo las hombreras, una piel blanca con unos ojos morados que naruto sintió extrañamente familiares, su cabello era rojo, así como su barba y cuernos negros.

Kurama. Dijo el gigantesco rey de los shinigamis tras un escritorio y saco un pergamino. Vaya así que moriste porque tu contenedor murió, el chico que kami-sama quería ver, debe estar dando un banquete ahora. comento.

¡No he comido nada en mucho tiempo! Grito naruto saliendo de tras de la cabeza del zorro.

Claro chico. Claro. tomo el pergamino. Ahora ESPERA! ¡El shinigami grito poniéndose de pie, tu!, kurama como lograste traerlo aquí! dijo molesto. Seiryu está perdiendo su toque. Se quejó.

No. dijo la voz de Maru llegando en una nube. El chico lo hizo. Explico.

Así es. Dijo kurama.

No es posible. Dijo enma daiosama negando con la cabeza. Nadie vence a Dan seiryu, amaterasu nunca dejaría que su mocoso malcriado perdiera. Explico.

¡Lo hice! Le grito naruto al gigante. Dolió, tuve miedo, pero lo vencí y por eso estoy aquí. dijo naruto. Ahora cumple tu parte. Dijo el rubio.

¿mi parte? Comento el shinigami. ¿Cuál es mi parte? Le cuestiono.

Vuélveme a la vida, para que vuelva a la batalla. Dijo naruto.

El kyubi solo asintió igual que Maru.

JAJAJAAJAJA! Se inició a reír el shinigami tanto que los otros a sus lados lo vieron con sorpresa. Mira humano. Enma-daiosama vio a naruto. Las palabras son "juzgar si la persona es digna de volver a la vida", no vuelve a la vida a todos los que lleguen. Dijo el shinigami.

Pero. Dijo naruto.

Pero nada niño, ahora deja que me encargue de kurama y luego yo te mandare con kami. Explico.

No. dijo naruto en un susurro.

¿Qué dijiste? Cuestiono el shinigami.

Dije. Naruto saco sus cadenas. ¡Que no! naruto salto de la cabeza del kyubi y golpeo con sus cadenas alrededor de sus manos al shinigami.

HAAA! Enma-daiosama cayo apara atrás rompiendo su silla y la pared.

El gigante de quince metros vio al pequeño humano sobre él.

MOCOSO. Grito molesto.

Naruto le dio un puñetazo en uno de sus ojos.

AHHH. se quejó.

He luchado por sobrevivir. Grito mientras se deslizaba y jalaba la barba del shinigami.

Oye. Se quejó la deidad.

Toda mi vida, es dolor y sufrimiento. Naruto salto y se trepó a los cuernos del shinigami.

Mi vida es mía y solo mía. Naruto uso sus cadenas para sujetar los cuernos del shinigami y lo jalaba para que perdiera el equilibro.

Wuua wuaa! Exclamaba el grande ser mientras movía sus manos para mantener el equilibro.

No me la quitara, ni un semidiós, ¡ni un dios ni siquiera una maldita como Hikari! Naruto soltó al shinigami haciendo que este se estrellara contra una pared rompiéndola y haciendo que un piso le callera encima.

Hikari? Dijo enma-daiosama rascándose su cabeza. ¿Cómo sabes el nombre de mi hija? Dudo.

Espera. Dijo kurama comiendo palomitas con Maru. Hikari es tu hija, pero tú, eso es asqueroso. Se quejó.

Tu hija. Naruto se inició a reír. Entonces estas de su lado. Naruto se jalo los cabellos. Ahhh! grito. ¡No me importa tendré que matarte para que me vuelvas a la vida! Le grito.

Enma solo atrapo a naruto entre sus manos.

Mira niño, nadie ha vuelto jamás, nunca, así que ni siquiera porque mi hija y sus amigos rebeles estén de nuevo libres hare una excepción por ti. Explico.

Naruto inicio a dar golpes en las manos del shinigami.

No me importa. Naruto lo señalo. Tienes una idea de lo que pase para llegar aquí. le dijo naruto.

Si y veo que vas por el mismo camino que ese mocoso que seiryu. Dijo enma, poniendo a naruto sobre su escritorio. Ahora. vio al kyubi. Primero tenemos que reunirte con tu otra mitad, por alguna razón el alma de minato se fue y tu otra parte te está esperando. Señalo aun puerta.

Donde Salió otro kyubi.

Hola. Dijo el lado yin del kyubi.

Hola. Dijo el lado yang mientras naruto lo veía.

Estas bromeando. Dijo naruto. Dejas que un monstruo súper poderoso vuelva a la vida sin seguridad de que hara su trabajo, pero no dejas que alguien que quiere matar a los malos regrese. Se quejó naruto.

Mira niño, ya me estoy hartando de ti. Enma señaló a naruto con su dedo. Amenos que de pronto el de haya arriba venga aquí y me diga que te deje volver no lo hare exclamo.

Entonces hazlo. Dijo una voz infantil.

En un acto imposible de velocidad, Maru, los dos kuramas, los shinigamis y el propio enma vieron a la entrada de su oficina, donde de pie estaban una hermosa pelirroja con un vestido blanco y dorado con figura de reloj de arena y ojo dorados con tez bronceada, un samurái azul con alas como olas, una mujer con un kimono negro con estrellas y un gran sobrero redondo brillante , un ser con una armadura hecha de hojas y piel oscura y frente de ellos, un niño no mayor a trece años, con unos lentes negros con cristales redondos, un kimono muy grande para el de color verde con bordados dorados puesto sobre una ropa negra, el niño estaba descalzo pisando una alfombra roja que naruto juraría no había estado ahí y tría una corona de oro con diamantes y una cola de caballo hasta el piso.

¿Quién ese el enano? Dijo naruto.

Enano! Gritaron todos.

Naruto. Dijo el lado yang del kyubi.

Es kami-sama. Dijo el lado ying del kyubi.

Naruto se puso de pie y salto para tocar la alfombra donde estaba el niño y se puso frente a él.

Muchos esperaban que se inclinara.

Pero sujeto al niño de los hombros lo alzo y lo inspeccionó.

¿están bromeando? Naruto les cuestiono a todos.

Los kyubis negaron con la cabeza.

Kami-sama el señor máximo dios de dioses, es un niño que usa lentes de trece años. Naruto zarandeó al niño.

Deja a kami-sama. Dijo el samurái azul.

Escucha a Susano. Dijo la mujer de cabello rojo.

Amaterasu. El kyubi se rio. Ya viste la paliza que le dio a enma y a tu niño mimado. Sonrió. Crees que no le daría una paliza a Susano? Cuestiono.

Naruto dejo de zarandear al niño lo soltó y se inició a reír.

El niño ladeo la cabeza en señal de confusión.

Naruto se cayó para atrás.

JAJAJAJAJAJHAHAHA. Se reía como loco naruto dando vueltas en el piso. Ahora todo tiene sentido! Naruto señalo al niño. Por eso todo esta como esta, porque nuestro dios no es más que un niño que ni siquiera la pubertad ha tenido. Exclamo.

Discúlpate con kami-sama! Grito enma-daiosama.

OBLIGAME! Le grito naruto. ¿qué me vas a hacer? Matarme, noticia de último minuto, ¡YA ESTOY MUERTO! Le señalo. Y el que me va a hacer, ya hizo mi vida un infierno, ¡ni muerto, no puede ser peor me pelee con un loco que me daba miedo y aquí estoy hablando con dioses y demonios y que creen! Naruto suspiro. ¡APENAS ES MIERCOLES! Naruto se dio una palmada en la cabeza. Ni siquiera es viernes. Naruto se volvió a dejar caer en la alfombra dorada. ¿si vas a hacer algo hazlo de una vez?, ya simplemente dejare que todo suceda. Naruto se quedó viendo el techo. ¿Qué hacen unas manos ahí arriba? Señalo unas manos albinas en el techo.

Los dioses vieron al joven kami-sama.

¿kami-sama? Cuestiono la diosa lunar tsukuyomi.

Enma. Dijo el niño.

Si kami-sama. Cuestiono el shinigami.

Creí haberte dado la autorización para que naruto vuelva a la vida. Dijo el niño. ¿Por qué sigue aquí? cuestiono dando unos pasos en la alfombra y flotando para no pisar a naruto.

Bueno. El shinigami dudo.

¿No será? ¿porque no quieres que acabe con tu niña problema? Dijo amaterasu.

Si hablamos de niños problema, tu hijo no está también he solecito. Dijo el rey de los shinigamis a la diosa del sol.

Grandioso. Naruto vio a kami quien se sentó a su lado. El mundo, mis amigos en riesgo y ellos teniendo problemas de crianza.

Kami-sama se rio.

¿Te divierte el sufrimiento de las criaturas vivas? Cuestiono naruto al niño.

No, para nada, solo soy un observador, soy quien ve el inicio y el final, simplemente hago que todo inicie, no puedo controlar los actos, pero mientras ellos crean que sí. el niño sonrió. Me dejan hacer lo que quiero. Comento.

Naruto se rio.

Así no pensé que sería mi noche, pensé en una aburrida fiesta de políticos, quizás comer algo raro y besarme un rato con alguna de mis prometidas. Naruto se vio las manos. ¿también viste eso?

Si lo veo todo. comento kami-sama.

Entonces. Naruto vio como los dioses seguían en una discusión, mientras kurama había vuelto a ser un solo ser y se sentó alado de naruto y kami-sama.

Entonces. El niño se puso de pie. ¿Por qué siguen aquí? les cuestiono a los demás dioses señalando a naruto y al kyubi.

Porque no sabemos si sean dignos de volver. Dijo amaterasu.

Eso es cierto, la prueba de seiryu nunca fue efectiva, porque ser fuerte no significa ser digno. Dijo tsukuyomi

Además, sería peligroso regresar al kyubi en todo su poder en este momento al mundo. Dijo Susano.

Te mate una vez no. se rio el kyubi.

Fue empate. Dijo el dios de los mares.

Entonces. Kami hablo. Yo les pondré una última prueba para ver si son dignos de regresar al mundo de los vivos. Comento el niño. ¿Qué opinan?

Tengo opción. Cuestiono naruto.

No. se rio kami-sama.

Dale Dee. Dijo naruto.

¿dee? Cuestionaron todos.

Que es molesto llamarlo kami-sama todo el tiempo. Naruto. Así que desde ahora serás dee. Exclamo.

Jijiji. El niño se rio ante las palabras de naruto.

Mientras los demás dioses veían esto con asombro.

dee. Dijo Maru.

Dilo y te mato. Kami-sama vio fríamente a la diosa de las nubes.

Todos los dioses temblaron.

Naruto se rio. El niño tenía razón.

Ahora esta será mi prueba. Dee aplaudió.

/hi no capital/

Lo tengo! Grito el anciano mientras todos los ninjas ahora estaban en una gran cúpula hecha de cadenas de kushina y karin juntas.

¿la forma de vencerlos para siempre? Cuestiono con esperanza karin.

No, la forma de hacer que no puedan volver a la vida. Explico. Matarlos es imposible, pero destruir sus cuerpos y sellar su núcleo si lo es, una vez hecho esto ya no regresaran. Comento.

¿Cómo lo hacemos? Dijo minato mientras el, jiriaya, onoki, Zabuza, A y ao eran quienes evitaban que los han yo entraran.

Simple tengo todos los ingredientes para hacer un conjuro para vencer a uno de ellos. Explico. Solo necesitamos un arma que pueda manejar chakra demoníaco. Explico.

Como mis cadenas. Dijo karin.

Sí, pero esta también tiene que tener la capacidad de sellar almas en su interior. Dijo el anciano.

Yo sé de una así. Dijo temari.

¿Dónde? Cuestiono el viejo.

Aquí. temari señalo el cuerpo de naruto y las cadenas con cuchillas.

Eso será un problema. Exclamo el anciano.

Debemos quitarle las cuchillas. Dijo onoki.

Yo lo hago. Dijo jiraiya.

Ni lo intentes. Dijo zabuza. Esas armas están aún unidas a su dueño aun en la muerte, solo su dueño las puede controlar, si lo intentas es probable que solo liberes su maldición. Explico.

¿entonces qué? Dijo Kurotsuchi.

Esperamos refuerzos. Dijo gaara.

Cuanto tardan. Dijo la voz de shukaku a sus hermanos.

En cuatro horas llegamos. Dijeron tanto el gyuki como el nibi.

Quizás llegue en unas cinco horas. Dijo el yobi.

Voy volando. Dijo el nanabi. dame una hora.

No creo que tengamos tanto tiempo. Dijeron al ver las cadenas de karin y kushina esperando ceder.

… **limbo…**

Y aquí estamos. Dijo kami-sama mientras todos llegaban donde Amida. Hacia haya esta la salida. Explico. Enma podrías. Dijo.

Claro. El rey de los shinigamis toco a naruto y kurama, en cuanto crucen la luz podrán volver al mundo humano, volverán al cuerpo de naruto, pero tendrá todo el daño que antes de morir. Explico el gigante.

Tengo todo mi chakra. Dijo kurama. No habrá problema.

Su misión será vencer a los han yo. Explico kami. Deben derrotarlos a todos y asegurarse de que no sean una amenaza para el mundo, pero si mueren o fallan dejaran de existir sus almas desaparecerán del samsara y del propio ciclo de reencarnación. Explico el niño.

Me parece justo. Dijo naruto. Y bueno cual es la prueba. Cuestiono.

Simple. Kami alzo la mano y un gran espejo negro aprecio frente a naruto y al kyubi. Deben demostrar que los ustedes que van a volver a la vida son los que cumplir la misión.

Naruto y el kyubi vieron su reflejo.

¿Cómo? Cuestiono kurama.

Enfrentando a lo que ustedes creen que todos ven o quisiera ver. Dijo kami sentándose en un trono dorado, mientras Maru creaba nubes para que los demás dioses se sentara.

Entonces. Naruto vio su reflejo. Vaya estoy jodido. Se quejó naruto viendo las heridas por todo su cuerpo.

Yo me veo gordo. Se quejó el kyubi de su reflejo.

Naruto vio su reflejo y este le sonrió.

¿nani? Cuestiono naruto antes de recibir un puñetazo que lo lanzo para atrás.

GRROOOaaa! El kyubi en el espejo salto para moverse se prenso en el cuello para envestir a kurama.

El kyubi uso sus nueve colas para empujar al otro zorro sobre él, este si era más musculo, más peludo, de color negro, ojos rojos sangre, dientes y garras más filosos.

GRROAAAA! Grito el kyubi espejo lanzándose a morder a kurama.

Naruto se puso de pie mientras su reflejo salía del espejo, frente a naruto salió un naruto un poco más joven de unos dieciséis años, con un uniforme jounin, con un cabello rubio dorado su protector ninja en su frente, en su cintura tenía una espada de hielo y se miraba tranquilo.

Así que este soy yo. Hablo el reflejo. Que patético. Comento moviendo su mano a su cintura y lanzando un kunai de tres puntas esta se dividió en mas kunai.

Naruto conocía ese movimiento, esquivo el ataque tras de sí con la espada. Su reflejo sonrió.

Otro naruto reflejo llego desde un costado con una perfecta y pequeña esfera azul.

Rasengan. Golpeo en el estómago a naruto.

ROOOOAAA! El kyubi salvaje desgarro la piel de la espalda de kurama mientras le mordía una de las colas con mucha fuerza.

Maldito! El kyubi escupió fuego.

Naruto giro en el piso y se puso en cuatro como un animal viendo a su enemigo.

Que patético ser. Naruto reflejo se rio. Porque no nos presentamos. Le dijo.

Naruto despareció en un destello blanco y con sus dos cadenas en manos envolvió al rubio de las piernas.

Ruleta de zorro! Grito naruto clavándose firme en el piso, haciendo que su reflejo girara sin control.

Patético. El naruto reflejo dejo salir de su espalda unas cadenas azules que se clavó en el piso.

Maldición. Naruto jalo con más fuerza para volver a girar a su reflejo.

Naruto reflejo se soltó de las cadenas de naruto y sonrió.

Solo de tus manos. Se burló. Yo las puedo hacer salid de todo mi cuerpo. Comento y de pronto su cuerpo estallo dejando salir muchas cadenas azules metálicas.

Naruto esquivo todas las que pudo antes de hacer una cúpula de hielo para protegerse.

Como decía. El naruto reflejo guardo sus cadenas y se acomodó su cabello. Soy Namikaze Naruto, hijo del Yondaime Hokage gran héroe y salvador desde mi nacimiento de la aldea de konoha no sato fui entrenando por Jiraiya de los sanin. Por el sandaime hokage Hiruzen sarutobi y por kakashi del sharinga, maestro de fuijutsu a los seis años, genin a los siete, chunin a los ocho, jounin a los nueve y ambu a los diez, acuátilmente soy el aprendiz del gama sanin y gran héroe de nami no kuni, haru no kuni, kaze no kuni, natsu no kuni y por supuesto. El naruto reflejo saco su espada. Maestro en todas las técnicas de mi clan uzumiki, como el kenjutsu con mi espada kori no ame. Sonrió el reflejo.

Yo naruto. Naruto se señaló. Y te derrotare. Explico sacando un par de filos en sus cadenas viendo al reflejo.

Este solo sonrió.

Enserio, es todo lo que vas a decir. Se burló el naruto reflejo. Se quienes te criaron, se cuánto tu aldea te odia, se cuanto el mundo te quiere muerto. Naruto reflejo alzo su espada. Uzumaki no ken hachi machi no dachi! Grito haciendo ocho cortes al viento con su espada, estos se volvieron ocho líneas de viento que perforaron a naruto.

Este se rompió.

Naruto atravesó a su reflejo.

Este se hizo un charco de agua.

No eres el único que puede hacerlo. El reflejo apuñalo a naruto con su espada.

Naruto sonrió y se inició a volver un incandescente clon de lava.

Suiton shoto. El naruto reflejo escupió agua contra el clon de lava para endurecerlo.

Naruto aprovecho y sujeto al reflejo de la cintura.

Frenesí de zorro. Grito naruto alzándose en el cielo y a su reflejo con él.

El reflejo sonrió.

Uzumaki no ken Riniakatto! Grito y con una velocidad impresionante intercepto a naruto en el cielo y le perforo el estómago.

Naruto rompió la espada de hielo y cayó al piso la saco e hizo brillar sus manos en rojo, para cauterizar la herida.

Solo eres un niño con demasiado poder y sin control. Dijo el naruto reflejo mientras la espada volvía a la normalidad. No sabes cómo usar el jutsu de tu padre, no sabes cómo usar las técnicas de tu madre, peleas como un animal sin control. El naruto reflejo sonrió. Eres solo un patético ser inferior. Explico el reflejo. Un niño, que no entiende lo que es el amor, un niño que no ha sido aceptado por su pueblo, un niño que es una deshonra a su legado, un patético niño que no puede ser como yo, que no puede ser el héroe que su aldea necesita, que el mundo necesita. Sonrió. Ese soy yo el perfecto tú, el que todos amaran, el que todos seguirá, el gran hijo de konoha. Se señaló. Namikaze naruto. Dijo con convicción.

Estúpido animal. Grito kurama mientras golpeaba y se alejaba de su reflejo.

El ser negro enfurecido gruño molesto abriendo su boca y generando una lluvia de pequeñas esferas moradas.

El kyubi las esquivo todas y de un salto con sus colas empujo a su reflejo.

GROOOOAAAA! Grito el kyubi reflejo mientras abría la boca y fuego negro salía de ella.

Maldición. El kyubi escupió fuego de su boca y las dos crearon una muralla de fuego negro contra fuego rojo.

Naruto vio a su reflejo.

Ríndete, no puedes superarme, soy lo que tú nunca serás. Dijo el reflejo.

Y ¿Qué? Cuestiono naruto. No me importa si eres el hijo de un héroe, no me importa si tienes a una aldea de tu lado, no me importa si tienes todo el poder y el entrenamiento. Dijo naruto. No eres yo, yo he sobrevivido solo, ¡yo me he entrenado solo y yo soy naruto uzumaki namikaze y puedo ser mejor que tú! grito.

Argh! El reflejo sujeto su rostro y en este una grieta apareció.

Un segundo. Naruto vio esto. tú no eres lo que todos esperan, tú no eres lo que todos quieren ver. Naruto sonrió. Eres lo que yo creo que todos quieren ver, eres quien yo quiero que todos vean. Dijo.

No lo soy ¡soy mejor que tú! el naruto reflejo ahora tenía una grieta en todo su ojo derecho.

KURAMA. Naruto grito. Estas cosas son como nosotros creemos que todos nos ven o quieren ver! Le grito naruto escapando de una estocada de su reflejo.

El kyubi reflejo gruño con un salvajismo animal.

Entonces. El kyubi pensó. Así es como creo que los demás me ven. Vio a su reflejo. Luces genial. Pensó. Pero. Sus líneas de pensamiento llegaron a una conclusión. Yo no soy un monstruo sin conciencia y sin control. Le dijo a su reflejo.

AAHHHH! el kyubi reflejo grito de dolor mientras una grieta aprecia en su hombro.

Jeje. Sonrió kurama. Bien deducido kido. Dijo el kyubi.

Gracias bola de pelos. Dijo naruto esquivando a su reflejo.

Je, tú no tienes el control de ese demonio, yo si lo tengo su chakra está a mi entera disposición, yo soy el amo del kyubi, yo tengo todo su poder. Dijo naruto reflejo mientras un manto de chakra rojo con forma de zorro lo cubría.

Puede que lo tengas. Naruto esquivaba ataque veloz con un Hiraishin. Pero yo. Naruto dio un cabezazo. Me he ganado llamarlo por su nombre. Dijo

Ahh! El naruto reflejo sujetaba su rostro agrietado. No puedes vencerme me entrenaron desde pequeño, me han cuidado toda mi vida, soy un héroe para mi aldea. Le grito.

Y eso de que te sirve. Naruto alzo sus hombros. Si no hay quien verdad te esté esperando del otro lado. Dijo.

Naruto. Dijo la voz de temari.

Naruto dijo la voz de akira y mikoto.

Naruto. Dijo la voz de haku.

Naruto dijo la voz de tsunade.

AHHH! el reflejo de naruto volvió a romperse ahora en el pecho. NO PUEDES VENCER YO SOY MEJOR QUE TU, ¡SIMPRE LO SERE!

Le grito, tienes razón. Naruto dijo tranquilo. Eres la mejor versión que yo puedo esperar y no veo nada que me guste de mí en ti. Explico naruto.

Lo admites, yo soy mejor que tú. dijo el reflejo cuarteado. Soy el máximo naruto. Explico el reflejo.

Si y veo mis errores en ti, veo que puedo cambiar y mejorar. Explico naruto. Veo como ser un mejor yo en ti. Explico naruto.

Todo el pecho del reflejo se carteo

No! soy más fuerte que tú!. grito alzando sus manos con un rasengan perfecto.

Pero yo más destructivo. Dijo naruto generando su rasengan imperfecto para estrellarse generando una gran onda de choque.

El naruto reflejo roto del rostro y pecho se alzó.

He entrenado toda mi vida, se todas las técnicas de mis clanes y mis maestros. Grito con su espada en manos.

Yo he entrenado y he creado mis propias técnicas, naruto bloqueo la espada y se la quitó. Y siempre hay lugar para aprender más. La espada se convirtió en las dos cuchillas de naruto.

Tú no puedes vencerme. Ahora sus brazos y piernas se rompieron. NO PODRAS. Las cadenas azules metálico salieron de su espalda y envolvieron al kyubi reflejo.

GROOAAA! El kyubi de pronto fue cubierto por una armadura de cadenas azules metálicas.

Soy tu fin, soy el amo del kyubi, ¡yo soy naruto namikaze el elegido de la profecía! Grito.

Kido estas demasiado loco. Dijo kurama saltando alado del naruto real. Sube. Bajo su cabeza. ¿Cómo hacemos esto?

Trabajando juntos. Dijo naruto sobre la cabeza de kurama.

JUNTOS. Se escuchó la voz del naruto reflejo. Un demonio como el, jamás podrá trabajar con un humano, solo entiende al restringir su voluntad y así controlar su poder.

GRROOOAAA! El kyubi reflejo cubierto por su armadura de cadenas grito molesto mientras generaba en su cuerpo una gran cantidad de cadenas filosas.

Juntos he. dijo el kurama. Cuál es el plan kido. Cuestiono.

Naruto se fundió en la frente del kyubi, su cabello naranja rojizo, se llenó con partes blancas, sus colmillos superiores crecieron, en su espalda salieron piezas de hielo en sus manos surgieron picos de hielo y sus colas se volvieron blancas terminado en rojo.

Juntos. Dijeron naruto y kurama a la vez.

NO ME DETENDRÁN! Grito la voz de naruto reflejo. GROOOAAA! El kyubi reflejo abrió su boca y genero una esfera de chakra gigante con muchas cadenas contra naruto.

El kyubi bicolor dejo escapar humo de su boca mientras el hielo en su espalda crecido.

Onsen! Gritaron naruto y kurama a la vez saltando contra el kyubi y naruto reflejo. BIG BANG! Grito lanzando el rayo blanco contra su reflejo.

La bijudama lanzada contra naruto y kurama fue regresada por el bigbang contra los reflejos, la esfera choco contra el kyubi reflejo.

HIJO DE PUTA! Grito la voz de naruto reflejo.

Los dos cuerpos explotaron en millones de pequeños fragmentos de cristal oscuro y luego explotaron.

Kami-sama aplaudió.

Mándale mis saludos a hiraki. Dijo la voz del ser divino.

Naruto y kurama vieron como la luz brillaba y se ponía negra.

De un solo salto atravesaron la luz.

/ hi no capital/ 4: 30 am/

Minato estaba luchando contra shen du el ser dragón estaba riéndose lanzando fuego contra el hombre rubio.

Jiraiya había iniciado a usar sus tácticas más fuertes en contra de Tai Wue el hombre toro estaba siendo retenido por los dos sanins.

Kushina estaba usando una espada para luchar contra bai tza la mujer serpiente marina tenia problemas al tratar tanto con kushina como con haku.

Zabuza estaba cansado, pero eso no impedía que protegiera a mei de un grupo de ninjas no muertos de su clan.

Onoki y kurotsuchi estaban en el cielo luchando contra los dos malditos seres alados.

Tcha zu la mujer tigre se seguía divirtiendo luchando contra A el raikage ya no tenía su ropa superior revelando su cuerpo musculoso.

Karin y el viejo monje estaban ocupados preparando cosas para hacer algo contra los demonios.

Gaara y kankuro estaban junto con temari luchando contra la mujer gigante.

Te tengo. Po Kong sujeto a temari entre su mano. Un lindo bocadillo. Comento moviendo a temari a su boca.

Hermana! Grito kankuro trepando a la mujer gigante, gaara estaba usando su arena para intentar contenerla, no quería desperdiciar más chakra por usar al shukaku.

Delicioso. Po Kong abrió su boca soltando a temari para que callera directa a su boca.

Entonces fue jalada para atrás por unas cadenas de hielo.

Ha. Po Kong cerró su boca temari cayó en los dientes y se deslizo de los labios de la mujer donde fue sujetada por la arena de garra y ser sustenida por la marioneta de kankuro. HAAAA! Po Kong cayo para atrás aplastando a varios no muertos.

¿Qué? Hikari dejo de estar aburrida al ver a la más grande de sus hermanos caer.

Tsu lan a su lado dejo de sujetar a Ao y shizune.

Todos los han yo dejaron de luchar.

Auhh. Se quejó po Kong. No me puedo voltear, dijo al quedar sobre su caparazón. TAI WUE VOLTEAME! Le grito.

Voy. dijo el toro. Eres muy pesada. Dijo haciendo que pilares de roca alzaran a la coloso.

¡Hermano ayuda! Grito hsu wui a tsu land.

El ser insecto uso sus manos he hizo a po Kong volverse a poner de pie.

¿Qué espíritus pasos? Cuestiono po Kong de nuevo en pie.

No sé. Dijo la voz de una persona en el hombro de la mujer. intente arrancarte la cabeza, pero no funciono. Explico tranquilo sentado en el hombro de la gigante. Ni modo.

¿QUE! Grito hikari a todo pulmón poniéndose de pie claramente sorprendida.

Todos los han yo estaban igual, en toda su existencia el ataque de hikari era el final, eso era verdad.

Naruto. Dijeron todos.

¿Cómo estás aquí! grito hikari alzando su mano como un arco. ¡Flecha de shinigami!

Naruto la esquivo. O eso cree no puedes ver a la muerte o sí.

HERMANA TEN CUIDADO! Dijo po Kong moviendo su cuello para evitar el ataque. Auch. Se quejó cuando naruto uso su cuchilla para clavarse en su parpado y subirse a su cabeza. Ha QUITÁMELO! Grito sujetando su cabello.

En camino. Dijo chao fu la mujer con alas de pájaro se dirigía contra po Kong.

Naruto alzo sus manos formando un triángulo. Kori zero ray. Disparo el rayo congelan te dándole de lleno a la mujer pájaro dejándola como una estatua de hielo.

Tsu lan alzo su mano para evitar que la estatua se rompiera.

Pequeño bribón. Po Kong se golpeó la cabeza con fuerza. Naruto se deslizo a su espalda y extendió todo lo que pudiera sus cadenas enredándolas en el cuello de la mujer colosal.

AHHH NO RESPIRO! Se quejó la tortuga poniéndose verde, mientras los eslabones de hielo con picos perforaban su piel.

Yo te ayudo hermana! Hsu wui sujeto a naruto y lo hizo elevarse en el cielo.

¿Cómo volviste? Le cuestiono el hombro murciélago.

Secreto de profesión. Naruto se prendió en llamas.

Haa! El murciélago lo soltó.

En caída libre naruto inicio a generar la esfera inestable de chakra en sus manos que poco a poco se hizo tan grande como el propio naruto.

Paso de azul a rojo muy rápido.

Ten! Naruto la lanzo contra la cabeza de po Kong.

HHAAA! La gigante quedo noqueada y cayo para atrás.

Jiraiya y tsunade golpearon al dragón lanzándolo hacia la gran sombra.

Igual que kushina a la baitza.

No otra vez. dijo shen al ser aplastado bajo el caparazón de su hermana mayor.

El ruido de agua caer fue el indicativo de que también baitza había sido vencida.

Naruto uso sus cadenas para envolverse a hsu wui quien sobrevolando todo gruño al sentir al rubio en su espalda.

Sujétate porque será un viaje turbulento. Sonrió el murciélago subiendo y bajando violentamente con naruto en su espalda para tirar al joven en los escombros.

naruto se clavo a sus espalda con sus cuchillas.

maldito. se quejo el murciélago.

hsu wui vio hacia abajo donde la mujer tigre hablo.

HERMANO. Tcha zu alzo su alabara. Lo siento. Señalo el piso.

Una nube se formó sobre naruto y el joven murciélago.

O no. los dos se abrazaron cuando un gran relámpago los electrocuto.

Haciendo que los dos cayeran al piso.

Vamos ayúdame a levantar la. Dijo tai wue con sus pesuñas y cuerpos en el piso intentando mover a po Kong.

¿Qué crees que hago idiota? Le dijo tsu land con sus dos manos alzadas.

Un murciélago frito aplasto a tsu land.

Mientras naruto se estrelló en la espalda de tai wue.

Apenas reacciono naruto se sujetó a los cuernos del toro.

Ole toro! Grito naruto mientras el minotauro corría como loco con él en su espalda.

¿QUIEN MELA DE ENCIMA! Grito shen du debajo de su hermana gigante.

Quédate quieto! Grito tcha zu lanzando rayos contra naruto y tai wei.

Uno los alcanzo el minotauro no se vio afectado, no así naruto, pero contrario a todo se inició a reír como loco.

¿Por qué te ríes? Cuestiono el minotauro. Deberías estar muriendo de dolor.

Naruto le sonrió. Me rio porque estoy sintiendo dolor. Naruto envolvió al toro en sus cadenas. Eso significa que estoy vivo. Lo lanzo contra la mujer tigre.

Perforando la armadura de esta en el corazón y haciendo que ella con su alabarda perforara el cuerpo de tai wei.

Naruto inicio a suspirar cansado de todo esto.

Naruto! Gritaron temari y gaara al verlo.

¡No se acerquen! Les grito naruto. Ella está aquí. vio hacia al frente.

Del polvo una gran sobra surgio y la figura de una gran criatura negra en el polvo se mostraba, al salir de esta polvadera, venia una hikari muy molesta.

COMO!? Un gruñido bestial salió de su boca. ¡Nadie sobrevive a mi poder! Le grito. Flecha de shinigami. Lanzo al flecha contra naruto.

Esta dio de lleno en su pecho.

Naruto cerró los ojos y cayo para atrás.

NARUTO! Gritaron minato y kushina llegando.

Esta hecho. dijo hikari aplaudiendo, haciendo que sus hermanos muertos regresaran a la vida.

Kami-sama. Naruto dijo apareciendo en un destello atrás de hikari. Te manda saludos. Naruto le sonrió y le dio un cabezazo a la shinigami.

Lanzándola contra el polvo arruinando su kimono.

kami-sama. dijo hikari desde el piso. el niño te ayudo.

Hikari se puso de pie y alzo su mano como arco, lanzado más flechas contra naruto.

naruto las recibio de lleno y se dio cuenta que hikari se estaba desperando.

Muere! Le grito mientras no dejaba de dispárale. ¿porque no te mueres? le cuestiono. Hermanos! grito llamando a los demas Han yo.

las sombras rodearon a naruto. mientras sus aliado tambien venian.

Naruto sonrió, una sonrisa de tranquilidad, un lado de su rostro estaba quemado, su piel tena cortes, moretones y raspones, estaba seguro que sus piernas no deberían verse moradas y por una extraña razón estaba feliz de aun tener pantalones.

¿Por qué sonríes? Hikari gruño molesta mientras sus abalorios y cascabel se movían.

Porque. Naruto sonrió y se puso en poción de batalla, inclino su cuerpo sujeto sus cuchillas que salieron de sus antebrazos con cadenas alzadas, pies firmes en la tierra y estomago contraído. Estoy vivo.

…

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

**Fin del capítulo 22 **

**Si les gusta bien y si no también.**

**Espero que les guste.**

**Dejen sus comentarios y lean mi perfil de .**

**Atentamente Irrealiti13 amo y señor de la irrealidad. **

**Hasta el próximo video.**


	23. Chapter 23

_**Irrealiti 13: este es el ultimo capitulo que subo seguido de esta historia.**_

_**ahora me enfocare en el nuevo gran general de los uzumaki, un héroe inesperado, elemental hero y una nueva historia.**_

_**espero que les guste y dejen sus comentarios.**_

_**Naruto. Haku, kurotsuchi, Akira, Hanabi, Tsume, Anko, Temari.**_

_**Sasuke. Ino, Tenten, neko**_

_**Gaara por Karin.**_

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

**Capítulo 23: saga de relleno Resurgir demoníaco. - episodio tres. – el corazón de la montaña.**

…

Hace más de dos mil años, en la lejana península de Nippon, nación una bella bebe de cabello negro, ojos verdes y piel lechosa, hija de los dos líderes de una aldea, la hermosa beba fue querida por todos en la aldea, hizo amigos y se volvió una bella jovencita.

Todo estuvo bien hasta su cumpleaños dieciséis cuando las escamas comenzaron a salir, escamas que cubrieron su pecho y luego estas su espalda generando un gran caparazón duro que fue incapaz de ser ocultado.

La joven perseguida y acusada de haber matado a la verdadera heredera se refugió en un pantano, solo y sin nadie, se dedicó a comer animales, plantas, peces y aves, poco a poco día a día crecía más y más, hasta que al cumplir los dieciocho años media diez metros de pies a cabeza.

Fue ahí sola cuando escuchó gritos de súplica, una aldea de hombre lagarto era atacada por humanos, estos huyeron apenas la vieron, una gigante a la que lanzaron flechas y ninguna le daño.

Los hombres lagartos la recibieron entre ellos y le dieron comida, se hicieron sus amigos.

Con los años y estaciones, más y más hombres lagartos nacían, su pequeña aldea ahora era una fortaleza en los pantanos, poco a poco kappas y serpientes gigantes se unieron a la joven, la joven que paso a medir por ser bien alimentada unos veintidós metros.

Ahí fue cuando lo conoció, un día mientras estaba bañándose en el lago, de una cascada cayo un joven con alas de murciélago y con la ropa destruida, además de heridas por toda su piel y un ala rota.

La joven lo cuido y ahí el murciélago y ella se hicieron amigos.

Un día viendo las estrellas en el pasto del pantano los dos hablaron.

¿Cuál es tu sueño? le pregunto el joven con alas de murciélago recargado en su hombro.

Mi sueño. Dijo la gigante. Quiero que todo el mundo sea como mi aldea, un mundo donde todos sin importar la especie, estemos juntos, ayudándolos, un mundo donde habrá mucha comida y muchos amigos. Dijo la joven.

Ese es un sueño muy hermoso. Se rio el joven murciélago. Mi sueño es crear una torre tan alta que toque las estrellas desde ahí todos los seres de la noche estaremos tranquilos al siempre estar en la oscuridad del cielo nocturno. Comento.

Ese es un gran sueño Hsi Wui. Dijo la gigante. Yo te ayudare a cumplirlo. Dijo dando pequeños saltitos y causando terremotos.

Y yo ayudare a que tu cumplas el tuyo Po Kong. El ser murciélago abrió sus alas y le sonrió.

…

Una última flecha fue lanzada de las manos de hikari, la shinigami gruño molesta al ver que no podía acabar con naruto.

En un parpadeo hikari desapareció.

Todos la buscaron.

Muere! Hikari estaba tras naruto con una de sus manos convertida en una filosa cuchilla negra.

La garra de hikari toco a naruto.

Hikari abrió los ojos con asombro al ver como su letal tacto no fue efectivo.

Je, haces cosquillas. Naruto pateo a hikari en el estómago.

La shinigami escupió un alma antes de gruñir.

HERMANOS! Les grito molesta desapareciendo y alejándose de naruto apareciendo a unos diez metros de distancia.

MATEN LO! Grito hikari a sus hermanos mientras ella salía del campo de batalla escondiéndose en el polvo.

Naruto reacción escupiendo lava de la boca cuando Baitza salto sobre el para envolverlo en su cola de pez, la mujer serpiente marina debía medir unos cinco metros de alto por su larga cola.

Esta se evaporo haciendo que hikari alzara su mano para volver a reunir el agua que la conformaba.

MUERE! El dragon shendu escupió fuego contra naruto.

Este inflo sus pulmones y exhalo hielo para crear una nube de vapor para escapar.

Solo que la tierra se sacudió y debajo de el, Dai wei salió con Tchan zu a su lado, los dos con hachas y alabardas en mano.

Naruto bloqueo los ataques con sus cuchillas entes de lanzar con su pie, un carámbano al cielo y trasportarse a él.

En el cielo naruto no era el depredador máximo era solo un invitado que esquivo las envestidas de Xiao fu la mujer con alas era peligrosa, pero se alejó.

Cuando la luz de luna se bloqueó y naruto vio unos cuatro dedos y un pulgar venir hacia él, claro este puño era más grande que él.

Po Kong dio un puñetazo contra el pequeño rubio molesto quien lanzo las cadenas a su puño y se inició a columpiar en su mano colosal.

Muere! Hsi wui paso sus filosas garras por la espalda de naruto cortando por la mitad, una estatua de hielo.

Aquí vamos! Dijo naruto corriendo en el brazo de la gigante con rumbo a su hombro.

Quítate. Po kong junto el índice y el dedo gordo y con esta lanzo un golpe a naruto haciendo que el joven rubio cayera en los escombros cerca de sus aliados.

¿alguien vio al buey que me golpeo? Naruto se puso de pie mareado por haberse golpeado la cabeza.

Naruto. Dijo minato saltando al lado de su hijo intentado hacer que mantuviera el equilibrio.

Naruto se puso blanco y vio al rubio con miedo.

¡FANTASMA! Naruto alzo sus dos cadenas y como látigo las uso contra minato.

El cuarto hokage inicio a esquivar los latigazos letales que su hijo lanzaba en su contra.

Oye espera! Dijo minato mientras desparecía en un Hiraishin a una kunai que dejo más atrás, solo que naruto lo siguió extendiendo más sus cadenas y lanzado esas cuchillas con el fin de acabar con el fantasma.

Naruto espera. Dijo jiraiya interponiéndose de un salto entre padre e hijo.

No te metas! Naruto alzo su rodilla y di un rodillazo en la entrepierna al sanin.

Naruto siguió persiguiendo a minato.

Dejando a un sanin rodando en el suelo y gimiendo como un bebe tocando sus partes nobles.

…..

¡Oye tomate! Grito una voz en la mente que tanto gaara como kushina escucharon.

KURAMA-ONISAMA ESTAS DE VUELTA! Dijo feliz la voz del rokubi.

Espera porque ahí tanto ruido. Se quejó kushina dándose cuenta que ahora ella estaba justo enfrente del kyubi y estaba rodeada de los otros bijus y sus jinchurikis.

Pensé que no funcionaría, pero si, parece que aun muerta tengo que soportarte. Se quejó en un bufido el kyubi. No importa, ve con tu juguete sexual y dile que deje de molestar a naruto. Comento.

¿a qué te refieres? Cuestiono el gyuki. No eres libre de tu humano ya que murió. Le cuestiono el zorro.

Es más fácil matar a un dios que a ese chico. Se burló el kyubi. Volvió a la vida. Explico.

Jaja buena esa Kuro-cha. El matatabi se reía como loco. Nadie puede.

Le partió la cara a Seiryu, se peleó con enma-daisama y kami-sama lo regreso a la vida. Explico el kyubi.

Ninguno de los bijus dijo nada.

Pero, seiryu es más fuerte que yo. Se quejó saiken la babosa de seis colas.

Si, lo malo es que creo que me lo regresaron más idiota que de costumbre. Se quejó el zorro.

A que te refieres kyubi? Le cuestiono kushina a su exbiju.

Veras tomate. El zorro sonrió. Puedo sanar huesos, puedo sanar carne, sangre y órganos. El zorro suspiro. Pero no el cerebro, nunca lo he intentado y su cuerpo todavía no se da cuenta de que regreso esta entre medio lucido y medio ido no sé qué tanto este, pero temo que sea más idiota que antes. Se burló de su contenedor el kyubi. Intento sanar sus neuronas, pero lo deje en piloto automático, creo que solo está luchando por luchar y me preocupa que lo maten por idiota. Suspiro. Y ya me estaba cayendo bien. Comento.

Oye bola de pelos luego te preocupas por mis neuronas. Dijo la voz de naruto. Sana mi columna, esa maldita tigresa es dura. Se quejó naruto.

En el mundo real, naruto dejo de perseguir a minato al pensar que el fantasma se había desvanecido y apenas esquivo el corte mas no la patada de la tigresa tchan zu.

Naruto. Dijo kushina, pero el rubio se desconectó.

Oye, gaara. El kyubi vio al pelirrojo. Dile a tu hermana que intente hacer que naruto reaccione, es la más cerca de él, también podríamos intentar con la chica de hielo, ella y naruto ya se han apareado antes. Explico. Dile que hagan que se quede quieto y calmado lo que menos necesito es que este todo hormonal y dañe más su cerebro. Explico el kyubi.

Entendido. Dijo gaara saliendo del lugar.

¿Qué! Grito kushina. Una mujer le quito la inocencia a mi bebe. Se quejó viendo al kyubi. ¿Quién fue? Le cuestiono.

La primera o la segunda vez. dijo el kyubi.

QUE! Grito histérico kushina dejando a los demás bijus y sus contenedores asustados por el aura que la mujer soltaba

Adiós tomate. El zorro se desconectó de la conversación riéndose extrañaba molestar a kushina.

…..

RROOAAA! Naruto y tchan zu estaban intercambiado golpes con sus respectivas armas, la alabarda de la tigresa golpeaba contra las cuchillas. De naruto y el rubio se deslizo entre las piernas de la mujer tigre más alta que él y le mordió la cola.

HAAA! La mujer se sujetó la cola. Eso es jugar sucio. Se quejó antes de que su cráneo fuera atravesado por las dos cuchillas de naruto.

El rubio suspiro tomando aire.

Me estoy cansado de esto. comento hikari sobre el hombro de po Kong, alzando su mano y volviendo a la vida a su hermana tigre.

Yo también. dijo naruto viendo a la mujer shinigami. ¡Tengo una misión a Yuki no kuni mañana temprano así que te derrotare calabaza gigante! Le grito a po Kong. ¡Y a ti también mariposa! Señalo a hsi wui.

Hikari tenía una mirada de confusión que estaba pasando en la mente de su enemigo.

…

Ya estamos a una hora. Dijo la voz de yugito nii en la conexión de todos los bijus.

Si cuando llegamos. Dijo killer Bee. Los venceremos bakayaro konoyaro. Exclamo.

NO VENGAN. Grito naruto en su mente. REGRESEN A SUS PAISES YA! Les ordeno.

Mira niño necesitas ayuda. Dijo roshi frente a son goku.

Claro vengan, a la capital del país del fuego enfrasquémonos a muerte contra unos demonizo inmortales y nosotros tomaos la forma de monstruos colosales y vemos quien gana buen plan, me gusta ese plan. Exclamo naruto. A no no me gusta para nada dejaremos más muerto que ellos antes de hacer algo bien. Les grito.

¿entonces cuál es el plan? Cuestiono gaara a naruto.

….

Oye viejo. Naruto llego donde estaba el viejo monje usando el sello que tenía en temari.

Naruto. La rubia abrazo al rubio con fuerza y llorando.

Oye ¿Qué pasa? Naruto la vio. ¿Por qué lloras? Cuestiono.

Yo, tu, moriste. Cuestiono.

No me acuerdo. Explico naruto sonriendo. Así que hablamos luego. Naruto empujo a temari a un lado y volvió a ver al viejo monje. Viejo necesito algo para vencerlos.

Puedo hacer un conjuró que te permita vencer a uno de ellos, solo a uno no tengo suficientes ingredientes. Señalo un saco. Escoge bien solo uno de los ocho ha yo pueden ser derrotados. Cuestiono.

Los ocho. Naruto dudo. Son nueve.

Nadie sabe el articulo al que hikari es débil. Explico el anciano. Sin ese artículo, ella no puede ser vencida. Explico.

Grandioso. Naruto rechino los dientes. Bien. Naruto alzo la mano. De tin mari de dopin esta fue. Naruto señalo a po Kong.

Hare el conjuro de inmediato. Dijo el anciano. Debes causarle el suficiente daño dejarla al borde de la muerte y solo ahí poder lanzar el conjuro para que des el golpe final. Explico.

Bien. Naruto se puso de pie. BIEN ESCUCHE AHÍ UN PLAN QUIEN YA NO PUEDA PELEAR DEFIENDAN AL ANCIANO, QUIEN AUN PUEDA MANTENGAN A LOS DEMÁS AL RAYA. Naruto salto y se puso frente a po Kong.

Ella es mía. Naruto se plantó firme.

Naruto es un suicidio. Grito tsunade al rubio.

¡Ya morí una vez! le grito naruto.

Jeje mi bocadillo volvió a la vida. Sonrió la mujer tortuga gigante.

Hijo espera. Dijo minato.

Déjanos ayudarte. Dijo kushina.

Ya les dije que yo me enfrentare solo al kyubi. Dijo naruto. Vuelvan a irse a la oscuridad, mañana tengo un combate contra el hijo del kazekage y ya me tengo que dormir. Naruto se rió mientras sacaba sus cuchillas y veía po Kong.

O NO DETENLE TOMATE, ESTA DESVARIANDO, NO DISTIGE LA REALIDAD DE LA ILUSIÓN, LO PERDIMOS! Grito la voz de kurama.

Jeje naruto se rió maniática mente y las cuchillas pasaron a rojo. ONSE. MAGMA! Grito y clavo las cuchillas en el piso.

CORRAN! Les grito el kyubi a gaara y kushina.

El suelo se inició a agrietar frente a naruto y a sus lados.

ALÉJENSE! Grito Dai wei así como todos los demás han yo.

Hermana dijo hsi wui mientras el magma alcanzaba los pies de po Kong.

HAAA! Grito la gigante mientras la mitad de su cuerpo hasta el inicio de su cintura se hundía en la lava.

Lindo lindo conejito, ven a mi hogar. Naruto giraba sus cadenas en el único toso de suelo que no era lava, toda la estructura se había convertido en un volcán activo. Que el zorro te comerá. Canto naruto.

Pequeña molestia. Se quejó po Kong ella agradecía su gran resistencia. Me estas bronceando las piernas, arruinas mi piel. Se quejo

¡Ha si tu fea y gorda! Le grito naruto usando sus manos como megáfono.

Silencio sepulcral.

Esta tan muerto. Pensaron todos los hombres.

Me llamaste. Po Kong gruño y de pronto aumentó su tamaño de sus cuarenta metros media ochenta. GORDA! Grito junto sus dos manos y sujeto sus dedos haciendo un único puño. ¡FEA!

A la batalla. Naruto piso la lava. ¡Ha me quemo! naruto saltando en un pie vio la lava que lo rodeaba. ¿Qué carajo paso? Cuestiono. Quien fue el idiota que volvió el piso lava. Se quejó.

Todos lo vieron. fuiste tú fue el pensamiento colectivo.

MUERE! Po Kong aplasto y hundió el suelo en la lava. Naruto no estaba ahí. Auchu. Po Kong vio a naruto treparla. Ven aquí pequeño. Se inició a golpear su mano gigante con su otra mano gigante, luego su codo.

Intervendremos. Dijo hsu wui a los demás han yo quienes había tomado posición sobre la barrera que Dai wue había creado de roca solidad.

No. dijo hikari. Dejen que vean como quien volvió de la muerte cae ante una de nosotros. les ordeno. Que ellos sepan a qué es lo que se enfrenta. La shinigami sonrió. El final de los humanos. Se sentó en la muralla y balanceo sus pies viendo la batalla.

Tenemos que hacer algo. Dijo kushina totalmente histérica por ver como su hijo se trepaba contra la gigante.

Minato lo vio esto alzo la mano.

Míralo. Comento el rubio con algo de preocupación, pero una mirada tranquila.

Kushina vio a su hijo con miedo.

Mira bien. Explico el cuarto hokage.

Naruto tenía una extraña mirada en su rostro.

Está enojado. Dijo kushina.

Esa es tu cara cuando estas decidida. Dijo naruto.

Y está haciendo lo mismo que tu cuando estás pensando. Dijo kushina. Juegas con tu meñique sujetando tu arma. Comento.

Tiene un plan. Dijo jiraiya.

¿pero cuál es? Cuestiono tsunade.

….

Naruto finalmente llego a la cabeza de po Kong.

Y bien pequeño. La gigante se rio. Que es lo que vas a hacer ahora. le pregunto mientras alzaba sus dos manos para sujetarlo.

Esto. naruto dio un gran salto al cielo y lanzo un kunai aún más alto, para trasportarse a ella y repetir el proceso unas tres veces.

Es una hormiga contra una montaña. Se rio hsi wui.

Hikari se rio.

…

Eres grande! Dijo naruto dando giros en el cielo. Pero. Mucho humo empezó a salir de su cuerpo.

Y un gran puñetazo cubierto de hielo le dio en la mandíbula a po Kong.

La gigante cayo para atrás en el charco de lava.

Mientras una gran nube de hielo tocaba esta y un zorro gigante blanco y rojo de nueve colas con hielo en su espalda y manos y dos colmillos largos en su boca aparecía.

Pero nosotros también. Dijeron las dos voces de naruto y kurama.

…

Ningún han yo dijo algo, hsu wui tenía la boca abierta sin poder cerrarla.

Hikari tenía un semblante fruncido y los dientes crujiendo en su mandíbula.

…

O si puede hacer eso. Dijo kankuro. A veces olvido que ese chico puede volverse un monstruo cuando quiere.

Naruto no es un monstruo. Dijo temari.

Y ahora es nuestra mejor esperanza. Dijo Gaara.

Oigan ayúdenme aquí. dijo Karin.

Mientras los dos han yo voladores venían contra ellos.

…

Entonces naruto. Vio como po Kong se volvía a erguir. El mejor de tres? Naruto golpeo sus nudillos congelados.

Po Kong hizo lo propio.

Te matare Naruto. Le dijo po Kong lanzándose contra el zorro.

Naruto no respondió y salto para usar sus colas y envolverlas en los ojos de la gigante.

Ha. Se quejó po Kong cuando naruto se jalo y le dio dos puñetazos para luego morderle el cuello.

….

Ese maldito humano. Hikari gruño molesta viendo todo. nadie escapa a mí, yo seré tu muerte naruto namikaze uzumaki. Dijo en sus pensamientos. Lo juro por los espíritus.

¿hermana? Cuestiono tsu lan a la shinigami. Todo bien. El hombre de muchos brazos vio a la shinigami muy fijamente

Todo perfecto. Hikari sonrió, jugueteando con sus abalorios.

¿ya te diste cuenta que tiene la misma energía que el de los seis caminos? Dijo Baitza a hikari.

Es posible, ese maldito derroto a nuestra mayor enemiga por el control del mundo. Dijo shendu el dragón a sus hermanos.

Que un ser así exista. Hikari vio la batalla frente a ella. Todo es tu culpa uzumaki naruto. Pensó.

…**. El pasado….**

En su ambición los humanos atacaron por la noche el pantano y destruyeron muros y familias, se nombraron señores de esas tierras y tanto po Kong como hsi wui se vieron obligados a desparecer del lugar.

Viajaron mucho tiempo, terminando en la costa lejana del norte, donde escucharon rumores de un reino de seres mitad humano y mitad pez, dirigidos por una noble hechizara, que al conocerlos les decidió ayudar a controlar una fuerza antigua de la naturaleza, el nombre de esa mujer era Baitza.

/ hi no capital/ 5: 00 am

Danza de zorro! Grito el zorro gigante de nueve colas salto y envolvió con sus colas a la gigante mujer tortuga, sus extremidades fueron sujetadas por cuatro de sus colas, otras su cuello y su cintura.

¡El zorro se empujó para atrás y despego a la mujer tortuga del piso y luego con sus dos piernas la pateo!

La gigante se estrelló en el piso, sus piernas rojas por la lava, la mujer tortuga no se ponía poner de pie por su caparazón.

Arggg! Gruño po Kong mientras alzaba su rostro. Tu maldito zorro. La mujer movió sus brazos a sus lados e inicio a balancear su cuerpo de izquierda a derecha para lograr girarse y ponerse de pie. Tu. la mujer cambio de tamaño para medir solo setenta metros de alto, movió su largo cuello y trono sus dedos. Ya me tienes HARTA! La gigante corrió y envistió a naruto kyubi lanzándolo al piso y pisándole la caja torácica.

El gigantesco zorro escupió sangre de su boca.

Po Kong sujeto al zorro de sus colas y lo inicio a golpear repetidas veces en el piso de izquierda derecha.

Los cristales de hielo en la espalda de naruto brillaron y estos fueron lanzados contra la gigante.

Esta metió su cabeza dentro de su caparazón y todos los cristales de hielo cayeron al encontrarse con una superficie más dura que ellos en la que no pudieron clavarse.

Po Kong salió de su caparazón una vez no sintió el peligro.

Naruto le mordió la mano arañando le un gran trozo de su carne verde.

la gigante dio un rodillazo que hizo escupir sangre al zorro gigante de su boca, sacando humo de su nariz el zorro abrió su boca para escupir una gran cantidad de fuego.

la gigante se metió en su caparazón quedando a salvo del fuego.

cuando este termino las extremidades salieron rápidamente y la gigante sonrió antes de iniciar a dar varios saltos por el terreno, causando una gran cantidad de terremotos de magnitud entre cuatro a siete con sus saltos sacando al zorro de equilibrio.

salto a lo alto y se lanzo contra la gigante tortuga, en su caída de su espalda trozos de hielo salían como proyectiles.

la gigante aumento su tamaño a ser de setenta metros.

Po Kong alzando su brazo para protegerse , bajo su mano y luego pateo al zorro gigante en la mandíbula lanzan dolo para atrás..

Los ninjas sintieron miedo al ver al coloso cánido venir sobre ellos, hasta que este exploto en una nube de humo y un naruto cayó al piso de espaldas.

Un ruido horrible de huesos romperse se escuchó.

Vaya te has roto la columna tres veces en un día. Dijo el kyubi. Un nuevo récord.

Ha! Naruto grito cuando se alzó del dolor, con su espalda sanando. me duele todo. naruto se puso de pie tambaleándose al hacerlo puso sus manos en su espalda y sonó cual matraca.

Naruto! Grito tsunade algo sucia llegando a él.

Chico estas bien. Cuestiono Jiraiya aterrizando y cuando estaban frente a él.

Naruto los vio confundido.

¿Quién diablos son ustedes? cuestiono el rubio confundido.

Kushina llego al lugar mientras ahora minato estaba en un segundo round con gamabunta contra po Kong, la gigante estaba muy, muy molesta, una ola de arena la detuvo un poco pero no lo suficiente.

Tomate, creo que me metí con su memoria. Dijo el kyubi a kushina. Debe estar algo confundido. Explico el zorro a su ex carcelera.

Deja de jugar con el cerebro de mi bebe! Le grito kushina.

¿Qué quieres que sea un idiota toda la vida o quieres que vuelva a la persona normal que es? Fijo el zorro. O bueno lo que para una persona con su vida es normal. Comento kurama.

A que te refieres con eso. Dijo kushina.

Naruto seguía viendo confundido a los dos sanin.

Chico déjate de juegos. Voy a curarte. Tsunade alzo las manos con chakra medico en ellas para sanar las heridas de naruto.

Este instintivamente se alejó de tsunade, no le agradaba la mujer por muy buena que estuviera.

Chico. Dijo jiraiya viendo a naruto.

Naruto lo reconoció.

Oye ¿no eres el tipo que escribió el libro que el viejo me dejo leer? Cuestiono naruto. ¿Por qué después de la discusión tuvieron sexo en la azotea en lugar de la habitación? Comento naruto.

Los dos hombres sintieron un gran miedo al sentir la muerte provocada por las auras de tsunade y Kushina, una con un puño gigante y ojos rojos y otra con un ahora negra con nueve colas rojas alzadas que su cabello simulaba ser.

¿QUE LEÍSTE? ¡QUE! Cuestionaron las dos.

Naruto hizo lo más sensato que un animal haría.

Salió corriendo de las hembras dejando los machos más viejo atrás.

HAAA MONSTRUOSS! Grito naruto.

¿Qué espíritus pasaba con ese chico? Cuestiono en su mente hikari al ver como naruto uzumaki salía corriendo de sus aliados, no parecía el mismo que había iniciado esta pelea.

No importa. Dijo Tsu lan, mira. Señalo como gamabunta desparecía y minato era sujetado por Po Kong.

Un no muerto menos. Pensó hikari al ver esto.

…**. El pasado…**

Después de un tiempo Muu el reino de Baitza fue el lugar ideal para que los yokais y algunos híbridos se refugiaran de los humanos.

Poco a poco llegaron más.

Y un grupo se formó, Tsu lan el más viejo de todos ellos propuso una solución pacifica para el conflicto, los ocho grandes líderes hablarían con el gran emperador y le pedirían una paz entre yokais y humanos.

Se anunciaron y después de confirmar su anunciamiento viajaron a la ciudad del gran emperador, donde el hombre los recibió.

Todo fue bien en las charlas de paz.

Hasta que ocho monjes llegaron, diciendo que los demonios estaban atacando al emperador y que ellos lo defenderían.

Uno a uno los hermanos fueron vencidos los monjes a costa de su propia vida usaron poderosos hechizos para acabar con su vida y mandarlos al Yomi, donde los shinigamis los torturaron por casi mil años.

/ hi no capital/ 5: 20 am/ jueves.

No. dijo el kyubi mientras jugueteaba con el cerebro en sus manos, él se encargaba de sanar a naruto, pero sanar un cerebro humano era difícil cuando no son parecidos a los de los zorros. Aquí.

Naruto cayó al piso.

¿Qué paso? Cuestiono el kyubi.

Intento mover las piernas muevo los parpados, intento mover los parpados muevo los brazos, muevo los brazos y muevo la cintura y muevo la cintura muevo las piernas. Dijo naruto.

Bien esa parte no era. Pensó kurama tocando el cerebro con su uña.

La boca me sabe a metal y estoy oyendo colores. Dijo naruto.

Aquí. cuestiono clavando más la uña.

HA! Naruto dio un salto se puso de rodillas y se sujetó la cabeza, sentía u terrible dolor por todo su cuerpo, golpes, puñetazos, quemaduras, miedo, huesos rotos, electrizarse ser ahogado y morir. HHHAAA que mierda. naruto vio a todos lados. Bola de pelos ¿Qué paso? Cuestiono naruto viendo el lugar.

Por fin. Dijo kurama. Resumen volvimos a la vida, le dijiste gorda a po Kong y ahora estamos esperando que el viejo haga un conjuro o algo para vencerla. Comento el kyubi. A y dijiste que tú te encargabas solo de ella. Comento.

¿Qué mierda estaba por mi cabeza en ese momento? Le grito naruto.

No sé. Comento el kyubi riendo. Ya que ya no tengo que sanar tu cerebro, puedo sanar mejor tu cuerpo, comento.

Un manto de chakra sano casi todas las heridas das internas de naruto, su huesos y músculos, no su piel esa no era prioridad.

Bien. Naruto se trono el cuello y sintió sus sellos Hiraishin.

Desapareció en un destello blanco.

…**yomi… el pasado…**

La existencia en el yomi para los ocho, de los seres casi humanos con partes de animales, sus cuerpos se adaptaron al nuevo ambiente hostil, volviéndose con los años más parecidos a su lado yokai perdiendo su sangre humana.

Por si fuera poco, para po Kong el yomi significo un constante estado de hambruna, las únicas cosas en ese reino para comer, era gusanos y humanos, fue ahí donde le agarro el gusto a la carne humana, porque no eran tan insípidos como los gusanos, peor nunca fue suficiente para saciarla.

El tiempo en el yomi es muy diferente al del mundo de los mortales, un día, pueden ser meses, los meses años y los años un tormento.

Fue hasta que conocieron a un ser semejante a ellos, un ser curioso que se fascino en sus ideas y les propuso ayudarles a salir de ese lugar.

Su nombre Hikari una joven con una mirada curiosa y un extraño brillo de desamor en sus ojos.

/hi no capital /5:25 am

Minato vio como po kong abría su boca con intenciones de comerse al hombre rubio, hasta que se detuvo.

Un no muerto no sabrá bien. Se quejó la colosal ser. Mejor solo te aplastare un poco. Se rió. O. sujeto el brazo derecho de minato entre sus uñas y el brazo izquierdo entre las uñas de su otra mano. Te romperé. Jugo estirando poco al rubio.

Oye gorda! Grito la voz de naruto en su hombro. DI AHH! Naruto tenía una esfera azul gigante inestable en su mano.

La esfera paso a rojo apenas tocar la cara de po Kong exploto.

Naruto salto y quedo en el piso en cuatro, minato aterrizó de pie moviendo sus hombros casi habían sido dislocados.

Bien, este es el plan. Naruto hizo sellos de manos. Kori no bunshin, onsen no bunshin, kage no bunshin.

Pronto un ejército de naruto estaba en el lugar.

Casi trecientos.

Caballeros, hoy será la batalla de sus vidas. Un naruto estaba frente a ellos.

Auuu! Auuu! dijeron los clones

Esto por HI NO KUNI! Grito naruto.

Los clones corrieron y gritaron.

Bueno puede que aún no haya quedado. Comento el kyubi rascándose la cabeza y pensando que tanto el cerebro del rubio estaba funcionado al ver la escena recordó algo similar cuanto 300 guerreros lucharon contra más de trecientos mil. creo que no tiene instinto de auto preservación. suspiro el zorro mejor era esto que nada.

Los narutos del elemento fuego se prendieron en llamas pareciendo cuerpos al rojo vivo con esqueletos negros visibles. Los de hielo iniciaron a lanzar sus cadenas para envolver los brazos y las piernas de la gigante, mientras los narutos normales lanzaban armas de hielo o jutsus de fuego contra la gigante.

/con los han yo/

¿Qué le paso al mundo? Cuestiono tsu lan tocando su cabeza exo esquelética con una de sus manos superiores más grandes que las inferiores las cuales se rascaban mutuamente.

¿desde cuándo los humanos pueden hacer esta magia? Cuestiono Baitza a sus hermanos.

No es posible, debe haber algún truco. Dijo Shen du a todos.

En uno de ellos, siento el aura de un antiguo rival. Dijo Tchan zu la tigresa señalando a los narutos de hielo.

Kori no Ame. Dijo Xiao fu la mujer seguía en el cielo. El maldito viejo demonio del frio. Comento.

Hsi wui veía todo esto nervioso, el ser murciélago alzaba sus alas y movía su cola con rapidez.

Debemos ayudarla. Dijo a los otros semi yokais. Ese chico no me da buena sangre. Comento.

El semi toro lo vio.

Recuerda hermano, a menos que ella no nos pida ayuda no podemos intervenir en su batalla. Dijo rascándose sus cuernos.

Pero. Comento moviéndose angustiado.

Po kong puede. Tchan zu se rió. Ella es la más fuerte física y en resistencia de nosotros es decir mírala. Comento señalando la escena frene a ellos.

Po Kong la gigante estaba sonriendo mientras empujaba su brazo derecho hacia al frente, haciendo que los naruto que la jalaban salieron volando y se rompieran en estatuas de hielo, mientras pisaba a los narutos clones de sobras o los golpeaba para desvaneceros y les soplaba con fuerza a los de fuego para apagar los.

Esa es solo una medida para ganar tiempo. Dijo tchan zu ella era la general entre sus hermanos.

¿tiempo? Dudo hsi wui. Para que. Cuestiono.

Hikari tenía el mismo pensamiento viendo a los narutos con una extraña curiosidad.

… **el pasado casi mil años…**

les tomo cien años después de la muerte del ser conocido como Jubi una criatura que apareció apenas ellos volvieron a la vida, pero en cien años, habia reunido un gran y vasto ejercito de todas las especies de yokais contra los humanos.

Ahora solo habia que decidir un objetivo para iniciar el ataque.

Fue ahí cuando shendu sugirió derribar al mortal que había matado al sellado al jubi, una idea que, a todos gusto, matar a un yokai y sellarlo son dos cosas diferentes, cualquier mortal puede sellar un yokai pero matarlo es otro cuento.

Lo que no se esperaron fue, que el maldito humano, era demasiado demasiado, demasiado poderoso, es decir ¿Quién sobrevive luchando contra nueve seres casi inmortales durante una semana?

El maldito anciano, uso una extraña cosa, para destruir sus cuerpos físicos, cosa que los dejo vulnerables para que el hombre los sellara a los nueve en una cueva, sin cuerpos o poder, solo sus almas por otros mil años.

Si de nuevo fallaron, pero por suerte para ellos, habían dejado al viejo lo suficientemente debilitado para que muriera pronto.

Tardo otra década en morir…

/en la actualidad/ 5: 40 am

¡Viejo el conjuro!le grito naruto apareciendo cerca del anciano, este le dio un golpe con sus dos dedos en la frente.

HEEIII no me apresures. Dijo el anciano. El conjuro casi esta, pero será inefectivo a menos que le causes el suficiente daño para que tenga el poder para derrotarla. Le explico.

¿más daño? Cuestiono tsunade mientras revisaba a los heridos onoki, kurotsuchi, Ao, Mei y a kankuro todos había cedido a su límite ya sea de edad o chakra.

Si, apenas le ha hecho unos moretones. Dijo el anciano. Déjala casi muerta. Le explico.

¡Cómo le va a causar daño a eso! Grito temari llegando con Gaara, naruto no sabía cuál de los dos era el que necesitaba apoyo para seguir de pie.

YO NO SE! Grito el anciano. No es mi culpa que la seleccionara a ella primero, po Kong es la más fuerte y resistente de ellos, además es tarde para hacer otro conjuro. Dijo. Haz lo que hagas, ¡pero cáusale el suficiente daño! Le ordeno.

Naruto gruño molesto e inicio a pensar, debía haber algo…. O lo había.

Naruto suspiro.

A, Minato, Jiraiya, kushina y haku llegaron al lugar, haku cargaba a zabuza.

¿oye bola de pelos? Naruto hablo a su biju, su madre estaba escuchando, bueno estaba detrás de el pero naruto no volteo. ¿Te acuerda de esa cosa que me enseñaste a los ocho años? y me ¿dijiste que por nada del mundo hiciera a menos que quisiera sentir el peor dolor de la vida? Comento naruto.

Claro lo dije para escaparme de ti, por eso te lo enseñé. Kurama alardeo hasta que abrió los ojos sorprendido. O no. no no no. ni se te ocurra. Le amenazo.

Es tarde. Naruto le grito.

¡Tomate detén a tu cachorro! el grito el zorro a kushina. ¡Esa opción es suicida! Le amenazo.

Naruto! En el mundo real kushina extendió su mano para detener a su hijo, pero este se despareció.

/ naruto vs po Kong/ 5:45 am

¡Oye! Naruto usando sus manos como megáfono le grito a la gigante.

Esta acababa de destruir al último clon.

Así que vienes a jugar finalmente bocadillo original. Po Kong suspiro y se inclinó para ver a naruto. Eres una cajita de sorpresas. Toco el pecho de naruto con su uña.

Un trato un uno a no, no tuyos no míos, no clones tu y yo solos. Le grito.

La gigante se rió y su riza se contagió a sus hermanos, menos a hikari ella lo veía con los ojos entrecerrados.

Es un suicido! Grito Jiraiya del lado de los humanos.

Pero naruto no lo escucho.

Tu y yo. Naruto la señalo. Tenemos algo humano y algo yokai. Le dijo.

Po Kong sonrió. Así es pequeño huelo la sangre humana de tus heridas y puedo también oler el ahora inolvidable de un kitsune. Le comento. Yo soy una princesa con sangre materna y mi padre una tortuga gigante negra de las montañas. Comento.

Naruto sonrió no se equivocó.

Se trono el cuello y su espalda, así como sus dedos en manos y pies escuchando las amenazas y suplicas del kyubi para que no lo hiciera.

Veo que puedes dejar de ser humana por un tiempo prolongado. Le dijo naruto.

Po kong asintió.

Desde hace más de mil años que mi lado humano se perdió. Sonrió la gigante con unos dientes dos veces el tamaño de naruto.

Naruto dio un aplauso.

Yo solo puedo. Naruto suspiro mientras sus músculos palpitaron por un segundo. Dejar de ser humano. Los músculos de naruto tomaron un color rojo, sus ojos dejaron de ser humanos por los de un canido sus escleróticas negras, las cadenas se hicieron de hielo negro y su aura cambio totalmente. **Por diez minutos. **Explico antes de en un despliegue de velocidad impresionante, dio un puñetazo.

La gigante inclinando en sus cuatro miembros viendo a un ser que en su comparación mediría lo de un diente, fue alzada de un puñetazo y cayo de lado derecho aturdida escupiendo uno de sus filosos dientes.

A po Kong le tomo un segundo reaccionar para alzar su mano y detener al pequeño proyectil en esta.

Llevo su mano al piso y aplasto al humano en él, para de un salto ponerse de pie hacer la tierra temblar y luego darle un pisotón a naruto.

Muérete pequeña escoria. Se quejó la gigante.

Música inicio a sonar, esta era metálica y con ruido muy fuerte.

**Vencido. **Po Kong sintió algo extraño. **Con los huesos rotos.** Su pie se movía, pero ella no lo hacía.** Y mi cuerpo está sangrando. **El pie de la gigante fue alzado por un puñetazo mientras naruto dejaba el cráter que el ataque formo.** UOOOHHH. ** Naruto grito lejos de la gigante.** Nunca creí que te romperías tan fácilmente. **Naruto recibió de lleno el puñetazo que po Kong uso para hundirlo en la tierra dentro de un cráter. **Si yo caigo. **Naruto cargaba el puño en su espalda.** Te llevare con conmigo** naruto lanzo un puñetazo que lazo el de la gigante y naruto escapo del cráter iniciaron a saltar entre los dedos del pie de la mujer y luego inicio a treparla, sacando sus cuchillas ahora negras y con la forma de dos colmillos, las cadenas eran eslabones negros con forma de rombo con espinas a sus lados.

Naruto trepaba con demencia a el cuerpo de la mujer en inicio a clavarse en sus escamas pectorales.** ¡NO hay manera de que me rinda! **Grito naruto cuando po kong se golpeó el vientre para aplastarlo. **HASTA QUE TU ESTÉS.** naruto se impulsó con sus piernas y salto hasta el pecho de la mujer. **¡SANGRANDO! ** Con las dos cuchillas dio un corte en equis.

HAAA! Po Kong grito de dolor se sacudió y naruto perdió el equilibro clavándose en el vientre de la mujer, quien sujetaba la parte superior de su seno izquierdo, donde la coraza de escamas gruesa que la protegía había desparecido. Tu. lo vio molesta. ¡Te matare! Le grito.

**¡NO! n**aruto grito y esquivo el ataque. **TU ERES UNA PRESA ATRAPADA. **Naruto le sujeto la mano derecha con su cadena izquierda y la mano izquierda con la cadena derecha el chico dejo que sus cadenas se extendieran lo más posible antes de iniciar a jalarlas. **YO NACÍ PARA ROMPER **jalo tanto que se disloco los hombros.

Arg! Po Kong gruño cuando la piel de sus dos manos fue desprendida dejando solo los músculos expuestos.

Naruto dio un salto y de un rodillazo hizo que la mujer alzara su cabeza unos metros, antes de usarla de impulso para caerle encima.** QUÉDATE EN EL PISO ESTA VEZ. ** naruto estrello a po Kong en el piso. **Entenderás que ahora. **naruto se señaló.** VERAS MI OSCURIDAD. **Naruto sujeto a po Kong del cuello e inicio a correr para atrás trepando en su caparazón.

Estrangulando a la gigante.

Po Kong movió sus rodillas y se inició a incorporar mientras sus manos sanaban.

**¡NO! **naruto grito saltando y ahorcando a la gigante**. Has huido tu vida entera.** Po Kong metió su cabeza en su caparazón y sus extremidades también dejando un gran caparazón de setenta metros de alto por casi cincuenta de alto. **Sal y pelea conmigo. **Naruto pateo el caparazón y lo alzo para envolverlo con sus cadenas. **DE DEMONIO A DEMONIO. **Naruto uso la ruleta de zorro para girar con po Kong y soltar su caparazón.

El caparazón se estrelló y la gigante salió aturdida de él.

**Tú lo comprendes. **Naruto inicio a caminar lento contra la gigante. **Vez mi oscuridad? **Naruto se señaló.** Se los advertí una vez. **naruto lanzo sus cuchillas contra la gigante a la parte herida de su pecho.

Arrgg! Po Kong se quejó, aun con sus manos sanando sujeto las cadenas de naruto.

**No te daré una segunda oportunidad. **Naruto se impulsó para llegar al cuerpo de la mujer gigante.

Po Kong sujeto a naruto y lo lanzo al piso para iniciar a lanzar golpes como loca contra él, causando un terremoto de siete en la escala Richter en la capital del país del fuego. MUERETE! Le grito la gigante.

El terremoto se detuvo.

C**ruzaste una línea. ** Naruto salió caminado del polvo mientras po Kong se ponía de pie gruñéndo le.** Vez mi oscuridad? **Naruto la vio, mientras todo su cuerpo inicio a palpitar. ** Mi corazón empapado en combustible.** Naruto se puso en posición para saltar.

Po Kong alzo sus piernas para pisarlo.

**¡Sentirás mi dolor! **Naruto salto uso el talón y luego la rodilla como impulsó, pero sus saltos causaron moretones en la piel de la gigante. **¡CUANDO MI PUÑO LLEGUE A TU CARA! **Naruto dio un golpe solido contra po Kong.

La gigante perdió el conocimiento por unos segundos, cayendo para atrás.

**Te arrepentirás de haber venido. **Naruto inicio a correr sobre el cuerpo que caía al piso, usando sus cuchillas para desgarrar todo lo que estuviera su paso, dejando finos cortes que abrían la carne, exponían los músculos y huesos y no dejaban de caer sangre morada al piso.

**No eres más que una presa. **Naruto inicio a suspirar. **Yo nací para romper. n**aruto inicio a toser sangre, sus músculos palpitaban sin ritmo. **Quédate en el piso.** Naruto sintió como la gigante se volvía a poner de pie.

Esta vez su mirada cambio de ira a una expresión de preocupación al ver su estado, la pierna izquierda tenia moretones en talón y rodilla por lo que no podía moverla, su pierna derecha parecía haber pasado por una trituradora de carne, su caparazón delantero tenia cortes rallando sus escamas, pero en su pecho le faltaba una gran parte de su protección, su propio caparazón trasero esta agrietado por caer tantas veces sobre del, sus manos estaban casi curadas pero el dolor de haber sido desolladas aún estaba presente, le dolía la cara por los múltiples golpes y cambien su cuello tenia cortes.

Sin embargo, se intentó incorporar.

**Lo entiendes? **Naruto le pregunto, mientras su piel volvía al color humano normal. **VEZ MI OSCURIDAD! **Naruto le grito usando los últimos minutos de la liberación.

**Has estado huyendo toda tu vida. **Naruto le grito golpeándola en las piernas.

Po Kong se puso de pie molesta y sangrando.

**VEN Y PELEA MANO A MANO, ¡DE DEMONIO A DEMONIO! **Naruto grito dando un gran salto tanto que llego a la altura de los ojos de la gigante del impulso.** AHORA VEZ. **la mano de naruto genero una esfera roja que se inició a llenar de chakra azul.** ¡Mi lado oscuro! ** Lo lanzo.

Po Kong se metió en su caparazón recibiendo el impacto.

/en las afueras de hi no capital/

Kakashi, guy, Azuma, varios ambus y los jefes de clanes corrían a máxima velocidad, no sabían que pasaba, pero habían sentido la tierra moverse y lo que fuera era grande.

Una gran luz ilumino el resto de camino una luz de una explosión.

/ con los han yo/

En este momento la explosión se disipo.

¿hermana? Dijo hsi wui preocupado.

El caparazón de po Kong estaba… intacto.

Naruto cayó al piso mientras lentamente po Kong sana mayormente sanada de su escudo óseo.

Nadie puede con po Kong. Dijo Baitza a los demás.

Todos asintieron.

Hiraki no sabía porque, pero algo no le agradaba.

/ hi no capital/ 5:52 am

Naruto suspiraba y temblaba.

La gigante se rio, mientras salía de su caparazón, parecía tranquila, viendo al pequeño humano frente a ella.

Simplemente te aplastare como la hormiga que eres. Comento po Kong en su máximo tamaño de cien metros. Me has causado suficientes problemas. Bajo sus pies.

Naruto hazlo sus manos y sostuvo el peso de la mujer, mientras chakra del kyubi sanaba su espalda que no dejaba de romperse.

Naruto! Grito kurama, gruñendo molesto. Te queda un minuto haz algo con esa montaña. Le amenazo.

¡Claro y cómo quieres que lo haga! Le grito naruto en su mente.

No sé, sigue cantando. Le grito el zorro. Eso le funciono al cuarzo rosa que era un diamante rosa. Comento.

Naruto gruño.

Po Kong alzo su pie y sujeto a naruto en su mano y lo alzó al nivel de su rostro, abrió su palma he intento aplastar a naruto con sus uñas.

Porque no te mueres. Le cuestiono la gigante. Estas en las ultimas, tu cuerpo huele a muerte, tu sangre no estoy segura que deba tener ese aroma a yokai y tus músculos están por fallar. Le comento. ¿Qué es lo que te hace seguir de pie? Cerro su puño y alzo su mano para con la palma abierta y puño cerrado lo uso para aplastar a naruto.

El rubio gruño sosteniendo el puño en las ultimas.

Puedes romper mis huesos. Naruto inicio a hablar. Puedes llevar al límite mis músculos. Suspiraba cansado. Puedes desángrame, dispárame, quemarme y hasta ahogarme. Naruto hablaba con decisión. Pero.

/con los han yo/

Los ocho escuchaban lo que decía naruto gracias a la habilidad de chao fu de hacer que el ruido se moviera en el viento.

No puedes. Dijo hikari.

…

Romper mi espíritu. Hablaron al mismo tiempo naruto y hikari.

/con los han yo/

Todos voltearon a ver a hikari por terminar esa oración.

¿hermana? Cuestiono tsu lan.

Estas sonrojada? Le cuestiono baitza.

Hikari cubrió su rostro con su kimono y discretamente jugo con su cascabel.

Antes de gruñir.

Maldito seas kami. Hikari gruño viendo como naruto se lograba librar del puño de po Kong.

/con los ninjas/

Minato y kushina habrían tenido un ataque al corazón sino estuvieran muertos, ver todo lo que su hijo había hecho había sido una locura, pero parecía que todos los que conocían a naruto estaban acostumbrados a que el rubio hiciera esas cosas.

TERMINE! Grito el anciano monje dentro de unos dos círculos de sal, uno más grande que el otro, tenía frutas dentro del círculo más grande, así como carne y cuatro velas a los lados del círculo.

¡Bien lanza en conjuro para detenerla! Grito karin viendo a naruto correr como gallina sin cabeza sobre el cuerpo de po Kong.

El viejo le dio un golpe en la cabeza con dos dedos.

No me grite. Le grito. Para detener a po Kong, debemos usar un objeto, el símbolo del primer monje que la derroto. Explico.

Y cual es. Dudo minato al hombre.

Un tambor. Dijo el monje.

Saca el tambor. Le dijo karin.

No tengo un tambor. Dijo el monje. ¿Qué me vez cara de tienda de música? Cuestiono.

Silencio sepulcral.

Estas bromeando. Karin sujeto al monje del cuello. Llevas tres horas haciendo esto y no tienes el objeto más importante. Le grito molesta.

No me grites no estoy sordo! Le grito el viejo monje.

¿y de donde crees que sacaremos un tambor?! Cuestiono tsunade al anciano.

Esta era una fiesta con banda. Dijo temari. Naruto y yo bailamos. Comento.

Y donde estaba la banda. Dijo tsunade.

Aquí. dijo A señalando una gran pila de madera y metal que eran los instrumentos rotos.

Pronto A, Tsunade, minato, kushina, karin y temari iniciaron a sacar instrumentos musicales

Trombón, guitarra, tololoche, citara, marimba, violín, órgano, timbal, piocolo, flautín flauta, ¡tambor! Grito kushina.

Tomando un tambor pequeño verde de mano.

Úsalo! Dijo karin.

¡Espera! le grito el monje. Debe usarlo quien usara el conjuro. Señalo a naruto sobre la gigante.

Presta. Tsunade tomo el tambor en sus manos y se puso en posición de bateo, sólo esperaba que sus años jugando a lanzar pelotas no le fallaran. NARUTO! Grito la rubia.

…

Naruto giro el rostro.

¿Qué? Cuestiono antes de recibir un golpe directo del tambor a su cara y caer al piso aturdido desde el muslo de po Kong.

¿eso era para matarme! Le grito el rubio recuperado.

Señor uzumaki! Grito el monje. Debe tocar el tambor tres veces! Le grito.

¿Tambor? Cuestiono po Kong viendo a naruto con nerviosismo. ¡NO ALEJAME DE ESA COSA! Po Kong se alzó con miedo y se intentó alejar, antes de hundirse en el charco de lava que si bien solidifico su capa superior aún estaba liquida y caliente en la inferido.

Tres veces. Naruto tomo el tambor. Esto tiene que ser una broma. Naruto golpeo el tambor una vez. digo que puede hacerte. Lo toco una segunda vez. un pequeño tambor. Lo toco una tercera vez.

Pronto una gran onda de sonido se escuchó.

ARRGGG! Po Kong se sujetó los odios. HAGAN QUE PARE! Grito mientras tomaba su tamaño original de treinta y cinco metros.

El tambor en las manos de naruto brillo en un tono naranja y se elevó alzándose y lanzando un rayo de color naranja contra el monje.

Este lo atrapo y llevo la energía a sus manos, las extendió he hizo círculos con ellas tres veces, los dos círculos de sal se quemaron en naranja y la comida despareció. Kami no ishi no yotte… kami no ishi no yotte…KAMI NO ISHI NO YOTTE. El monje dijo mientras sus manos se volvían naranjas y también sus ojos. ALZA TUS MANOS! Le grito el monje a naruto.

Este alzo sus manos y sus cuchillas recibieron un disparo de energía naranja tomando ese color por un momento.

AHORA MATE LA! Le grito el monje a naruto.

Naruto vio sus cuchillas naranjas y sonrió, no sabía porque, pero tenía ganas de sonreír.

Oye PO KONG! Naruto grito, dejando al tambor flotante que siguiera haciendo su ruido y manteniendo a la gigante en una agonía constante.

La gigante lo volteo a ver.

¡Tú no destruirás mi sueño! Le grito con una mirada de molestia mientras soltaba sus oídos, se notaba que le dolía hacerlo, pero saco su cuerpo de la lava. Yo te venceré y me daré un festín con tu cuerpo. Le dijo.

Su armadura es muy dura para ser perforada. Pensó naruto. Pero. Naruto vio el único punto donde po Kong no tenía protección. Esto será la segunda cosa más asquerosa que hare en mi vida.

Naruto corrió y salto para treparse en el cuerpo de la gigante.

Esta abrió su boca para gritar, naruto se impulsó y de un salto entro en la boca de la gigante.

….

¿Qué paso? Cuestiono minato con asombro al ver como su hijo era comido por la gigante.

Kushina simplemente se desmayó por la escena.

Lo de tendencias suicidas no era broma. Dijo temari totalmente en shock por lo que naruto había hecho.

/los han yo/

Todos se iniciaron a reír por lo que había pasado.

La propia po Kong se les unió.

Ese niño se suicidó. Comento shen du golpeando el piso con su cola.

Te dije que no había de que preocuparte. Dijo tchan zu a hsi wui.

Yo lo siento. Se disculpó el murciélago.

¿hikari? Dijo baitza. Todo bien.

No ha muerto. Dijo hikari mientras gruñía. Observen.

Todos notaron como po kong se sujetaba el vientre con dolor y se tambaleaba.

¿HERMANA? Cuestiono hsi wui con evidente preocupación en su voz.

…..

Po Kong había sentido mal al tragar a naruto como un dolor en la garganta por toser mucho, luego sintió como su estómago se movía, mucho demasiado y ahora sentía que algo subía desde su estómago corriendo a su esófago y llegando a su parte torácica.

Ooohhh. Se quejó sujetándose que los escombros de la torre del daimio de fuego. no me siento muy bien. Se quejó, mientras las escamas de su pecho se movían.

Desde su región ventral sus escamas fueron rotas por dos cuchillas naranjas que subían a una gran velocidad hasta la zona que debía ser su esternón, pero era una gran escama picuda, esta salió volando y sus escamas superiores callera al piso al igual que todo su platson, por primera vez en más de dos siglos po Kong sintió aire en sus senos, descubiertos, naruto salió de un agujero en su esternón y la vio.

Tuuuu. Po Kong se quejó presa del dolor. No me vencerás. Alzo su puño para golpear a naruto.

Naruto lazo una shuriken de tres puntas que habia tomado de la piel del parpado de po Kong la lanzo lo más alto que pudo y se trasporto a ella.

Desde el cielo inicio a girar.

FURIA. po Kong inicio a centrar toda su energía en su puño derecho.

Estilo del zorro. Dijo naruto.

DE MONTAÑA! Po Kong lanzo el golpe que rompió la barrera del sonido.

Naruto fue lanzado más para atrás por la onda de viento que dejo el ataque.

Po Kong sonrió, pero su semblante cambio cuando naruto apareció justo entre sus ojos cayendo.

Doble tajo! Grito naruto extendió sus cadenas perforando la piel, órganos y finalmente el corazón de la gigante. ARGG! Naruto grito y desgarro por completo el órgano vital.

AAHHH! Grito po Kong cayendo de rodillas. No. pensó la gigante. No. lagrimas salían de sus ojos. No quiero. Sus ojos perdieron el color rojo y cambiaron a un verde esmeralda y por un momento volvieron a ser humanos. No quiero, su piel perdió sus escamas volviendo a ser humana. Mi sueño. Dijo en sus pensamientos. Sueño con un mundo donde humanos y yokais vivan juntos, coman y estén en paz. Dijo en un susurro.

Naruto lo escucho.

/ con los han yo/

Los híbridos abrieron los ojos con miedo, no era posible, po Kong era la más fuerte, la más resistente su montaña imparable.

HIKARI! Hsi wui sujeto el kimono blanco de la shinigami. HAZ ALGO, TRÁELA DE NUEVO. Le grito el murciélago.

Hikari alzo sus manos para hacerlo, sería la primera vez que tuviera que traer a po Kong a la vida, ella nunca había sido asesinada por ningún enemigo, uso su poder, pero algo andaba mal.

Una riza infantil se escuchó por todos los híbridos.

Kami-sama. Comento hikari. No, no puedo. Comento hikari con una mirada de dolor, po Kong era quien se preocupaba más por ellos, quien se aseguraba que comieran, quien detenía a los enemigos más fuertes, quien los cuidaba en las batallas.

Po Kong cayo de rodillas, luciendo como había sido antes de ser enviada al yomi, una hermosa joven de piel bronceada, ojos verdes esmeralda, cabello largo negro, con un caparazón gigante en su espalda negro brillante como un arco iris y ahora con sus pechos expuestos y sangrantes, mientras su asesino caía al piso y se bañaba con su sangre.

Yo. La voz llorosa de po Kong se escuchó. Lo siento. Se disculpó con sus hermanos y alzo su rostro para verlos. Hermanos. Una sonrisa se formó en sus labios humanos, cerró los ojos. Cumplan mi sueño. Les pido antes de aceptar su muerte.

¡NO! grito hsi wui siendo sujetado de la cola por Dai Wue el toro lo sostenía con toda su fuerza para que no saliera a tocar a su hermana.

Hikari vio como mil de sus abalorios blancos pasaban a negros, señal de que una de sus usuarios había muerto.

No. hikari negó con la cabeza, viendo al asesino de su hermana.

La tierra tembló.

/ hi no capital/ 6: 00 am/ 1 de septiembre/

Naruto sintió la tierra temblar y vio como cientos no miles de luces salían de las heridas de po Kong estas eran las almas atrapadas en el cuerpo de la gigante desde que comió a un ser humano por primera vez.

Todas se arremolinaron alrededor de naruto, hablando en muchas lenguas que no conocía.

Una en particular tomo la forma de un hombre, con un gran kimono y un largo cabello con un largo bigote y barba que tenía un muy viejo tambor le dio una reverencia.

Y luego salió el alma más grande una morada que se movió herética mente antes de golpear a naruto directo en el estómago.

En rubio sintió un gran dolor.

Gruño por esto. pero se mantuvo de pie.

Vio a los han yo y el cuerpo inerte de po Kong, dio un salto.

Naruto cubierto de sangre, tanto suya como de la gigante, con las heridas acumuladas de la batalla, cansado y más en el yomi que en el mundo mortal, alzo sus dos brazos y recordando la última vez que estuvo sobre una montaña golpeo su pecho y lanzo un grito. GOOAAAAHHHHH! Salió de sus pulmones toda la mezcla de emociones de esa noche, con sus cuchillas en manos alzo su brazo derecho al cielo, mientras el sol estaba a su espalda. ¿Quién sigue? Les cuestiono a los otros ocho híbridos.

Desde la roca.

Dai wue gruño sujetando a su hermano murciélago.

Hikari se puso de pie, todos esperaban su orden para atacar.

Retirada. Les orden, esto hizo que todos la vieran asombrados.

Pero hermana. Dijo tchan zu le dijo con asombro alzando su alabarda y su mano señalando a naruto. Esta débil

Tenemos la ventaja. Dijo shen du molesto con la shinigami. No tendrás miedo. Le comento antes de ser el quien temblara al ver a hikari tomar los abalorios con una mirada sin emociones.

Vengare a po. Dijo hsi wui mordiendo a dai wei en un intento de soltarse, pero el mino tauro de roca no sintió dolor por esto.

Hikari señalo tras naruto.

El sol a salido, perdimos la ventaja de la noche, hsi wui, tsu lan son seres nocturnos parcialmente inútiles en el día, siento la presencia de otras tres cosas como este uzumaki naruto acercándose una de ellas bien volando, será imposible una retirada más tarde, además todos hemos llegado a nuestro limite, solo vinimos con un cuarenta por ciento de nuestra fuerza restaurada. Les comento. Pero si quieren pelear háganlo. Hikari se dio la vuelta. Pero sin mí. Se iba a ir.

Todos gruñeron ella tenía razón.

Vayámonos. Dijo baitza dándose la vuelta y con su cola rodeando a los hermanos que quedaban.

Esta nos las pagaras uzumaki. Dijo hikari viendo a naruto quien le gruño, ella le regreso el gruñido, aunque no pudo evitar el sonrojo, ella era una mujer shinigami y como todas no podía negar que era tan atractivo cuando un guerrero te coquetea tan abiertamente.

Se te sale la baba. Dijo Xiao fu guardando sus alas para retirarse.

Vayámonos! Aplaudido hikari algo avergonzada, una gran nube negra y morada los rodeo y los ahora ocho hermanos se fueron del lugar al subir al cielo y moverse rápido como sombras.

….

Con naruto, el rubio seguía con el brazo alzado, gruñendo hacia donde los híbridos se habían ido, sentía el sol calentar sus adoloridos músculos y secar la sangre de la han yo y suya, extrañamente el cuerpo de po Kong se inició a convertir en roca y poco a poco plantas crecieron en ella, ahora parecía que naruto estaba sobre la estatua de una mujer gigante.

Naruto. Dijo temari llegando con él.

Naruto-kun. Dijo haku saltando a su lado.

Rubio. dijo kurotsuchi llegando también.

Naruto seguían con el brazo alzado y adolorido.

¿estás bien? Cuestiono haku al ver al rubio con mechones blancos con sus ojos térmicos y notar que naruto estaba a unos cuarenta grados de temperatura, elevado si y más cuanto tu temperatura regular es de 20 grados.

No puedo ni moverme. Dijo naruto en lo que para él fue voz alta, pero para las chicas fue un susurro.

Con cuidado. Dijo kurotsuchi tomando el brazo de naruto y bajándolo, este hizo un feo ruido como si lo hubieran vuelto a poner en su lugar.

Aun. Dijo naruto mientras una lagrima salía de su ojo.

Bien ahora. kurotsuchi lo toco. Vamos lento. Dijo mientras ella, temari y haku tomaban al rubio como si movieran una estatua.

Las tres jóvenes bajaron de la estatua de la mujer gigante, al llegar al piso vieron al viejo monje acercarse.

Quítense. Les dijo empujando a naruto al piso y saltando para estar entre las piernas de la estatua.

Auu. Naruto se quejó en el piso mientras una suave briza lo hacía rodar al ser muy ligero por un jutsu de kurotsuchi.

O gran demonio de las montañas, descansa y que tu alma no guarde rencor, en tu lugar de muerte un templo se alzara, entrega tu chi para así descansar. Le pidió el monje a la estatua alzando sus manos.

Pero nada paso.

No sé por qué. Naruto ahora de panza al piso hablo. Pero me arde la espalda. Explico.

O entiendo. Dijo el monje viendo la espalda de naruto. Porque no me dijo que tiene un sello de alma demoníaca. Le dijo tocando la espalda de naruto.

Acto seguido el rostro de kori no ame se marcó en la espalda de naruto y al lado del rostro del demonio del invierno con astas de ciervo y melena de león a tres octavos del lado derecho aparecieron tres líneas una larga y las otras dos cortadas a la mitad.

Duele. dijo naruto.

Viejo idiota. Fue Karin quien le dio un golpe al viejo dejándolo fuera de combate. Naruto ¿estás bien? Karin giro a naruto.

Yo. Naruto apenas hablo, antes de caer inconsciente.

NARUTO! Grito tsunade llegando y usando su jutsu medico en el chico.

Mi bebe. Dijo kushia viendo a naruto. Mi bebe. Dijo aun en el lugar.

Kushi? Cuestiono minato.

TIENE UN TATUAJE! Grito tan fuerte antes de sujetar a jiraiya de la ropa y zarandearlo. PORQUE TIENE UN TATUAJE, QUE ES ESO QUE DICE TSUNADE QUE LEYÓ TUS NOVELAS ERÓTICAS. Le grito con furia mientras su cabello era alzado por su aura de muerte.

¡YA LO TENIA CUANDO LO CONCIDO! Grito jiraiya con los ojos en espiral.

Kushi! Minato sujeto a su esposa. Respira. Le pidió conteniendo a la fiera que era la mujer.

Oye tomate! Le grito el kyubi

¿Qué quieres zorro? Grito molesta la madre.

Primero. El kyubi alzo su garra. ¿Qué hace tu zángano aquí? cuestiono señalando a minato.

¿Qué? El propio cuarto lo vio. Lo olvidaste zorro.

No sé, creo que también tengo la mente algo nublada después de volver del yomi. Comento el zorro. Como sea. El kyubi alzo su segunda uña. Dile a la pechugona que sane su corazón, a la quedada que sane su hígado y sus riñones y a la fresa que use su habilidad para sanar todos los órganos. Le explico.

¿Por qué ayudas a mi hijo? Cuestiono minato al zorro.

Tu cachorro. El kyubi lo vio y le sonrió. Naruto, hizo una locura para volver aquí, hizo la mayor estupidez que un mortal puede hacer, rechazo a kami-sama, tu cachorro merece mi respeto. El zorro suspiro. Además, que si no lo sano yo también desapareceré. Comento. Yo me encargare de los músculos, huesos y la piel, lo metí en coma para que no sienta más dolor, ya ha sido más que suficiente esta noche. Les dijo a los dos. Es peor que la vez que nos lanzaron notas explosivas y queroseno. Comento.

¿Qué? Cuestiono kushina con asombro en su voz.

Minato salió de su propio asombro al haber escuchado que el kyubi se refirió a su hijo por su nombre.

O ustedes dos. El zorro le sonrió con demencia antes de reír. No saben qué clase de infierno dejaron a su cachorro. Les mostró sus dientes. Jejeje. Se rió tenebrosamente antes de sacar a los dos de la conexión.

…

¿Qué demonios hiciste chico? Cuestiono tsunade. Un corazón no debe latir a casi trecientos por minuto. Dijo. Chico.

El kyubi lo puso en coma sensei. Dijo kushina viendo a su hijo, en el piso, acostado en un kimono verde algo roto.

Noto que a lado de naruto estaban cerca, tsunade igual que la última vez que la vio, shizune mayor que ella, una joven rubia que se parecía a la esposa del kazekage, una extraña chica de mirada helada y alguien con el protector de la roca.

El kyubi dijo que se encargaría de sanar los huesos, músculos y piel. Dijo minato tomando asiento en el piso suspirando, estaba cansado.

Y dijo bueno. Kushina rio. Dijo sensei que usted se encargara del corazón de naruto, shizune el hígado y los riñones. Explico y dudo. No sé quién es fresa. Explico.

Karin dejo de golpear al anciano que estaba rezando en la estatua de la gigante.

Soy yo. Dijo Karin. Así me dice la bola de pelos que naruto tiene en su estómago.

¿y tú eres? Cuestiono minato.

Karin uzumaki. Se presentó más tardo en decir esas palabras que en ser abrazada por kushina y casi ponerse azul por la fuerza del abrazo.

Kushina estas matando a la joven! Grito tsunade a su alumna con voz de mando.

Lo siento. Yo. Kushina la soltó. Es que no había escuchado de otro uzumaki en años, donde naciste, ahí más, que habilidades tienes, un segundo las cadenas plateadas eran tuyas, lo siento debía haberlo sabido, pero la pelea hizo todo muy complicado. Se disculpó la pelirroja.

Karin se alzó los lentes, uno de sus cristales estaba roto y suspiro para dejarse caer al piso y arrastrarse naruto antes de extender la mano.

Estoy recienten do el estrés, puede alguien hacer que me muerda, yo dormiré una siesta. Explico Karin perdiendo la conciencia.

Voy. temari tomo la mano de Karin y la llevo a la boca de naruto. Vamos muerde un poco. Temari hablo suave, pero naruto no reacciono, esta tuvo que hacer que el rubio morderá a Karin, la joven se quejó un poco, mientras chakra pasaba de ella a naruto.

Tsunade se relajó mientras el ritmo del corazón de naruto entraba a la normalidad.

¿Cómo están los riñones? Cuestiono la rubia shizune.

Están bien, el hígado también, lo que haya pasado dejo muchas toxinas en el cuerpo de naruto, pero creo que ya está fuera de riesgo. Explico.

Gracias a kami. Dijo temari mientras tocaba con cuidado la quemadura en el rostro de naruto. Baka. Le dijo acomodando su pelo.

Oye. Dijo una voz muy cerca de temari.

La rubia sintió su espacio personal ser invadido cuando el rostro de una sonriente pelirroja la vio fijamente, antes de tomar le de las manos.

¿eres la novia de Naru-chan? Cuestiono kushina con una sonrisa y felicidad en su voz.

Vaya. Minato suspiro mientras su sensei se ponía a su lado. No pensé que a mi hijo le gustaran jóvenes. Explico.

Bueno. Jiraiya se rio. No es tan viejo como se ve, apenas tiene catorce. Serio.

Catorce. Sonrió minato. ¿espera? 14! Le grito a su sensei. ¿Porque se ve así? De hecho, porque sabe el Hiraishin, pero no el rasengan, porque no uso un sapo para la pelea, ¿Por qué tiene tantas heridas en su cuerpo? Le cuestiono rápido. Y PORQUE SE PUEDE CONVERTIR EN EL KYUBI! Le cuestiono

Espera chico. Dijo jiraiya nervioso.

No soy su novia. Dijo temari esto hizo voltear a minato. Soy su prometida. Explico.

A su prometida. Dijo kushina con una cara en blanco con una sonrisa.

…

SU PROMETIDA! Le grito zarandeando a temari. FUISTE TU QUIEN LE QUITO SU PUREZA A MI BEBE! Grito.

¿Qué? Cuestiono temari mientras una nube de arena se cernía sobre ella.

No fue ella. Dijo haku. De hecho, fue naruto-kun quien me quito mi primera vez. dijo la chica con una sonrisa helada.

ESPERA QUE! Grito zabuza poniéndose de pie y alzando su espada. Déjeme yo lo acabo! Grito, ahora la arena lo detenía a él.

¿Y tú eres? Cuestiono kushina.

Su prometida. Dijo haku. Hola. Alzo su mano.

¿espera que? Dijo minato. Explica! Le cuestiono a su sensei.

Claro. Su prometida. Dijo kushina con una gran gota en su nuca. Que gracioso. Se rio. ¿Hay alguien más que sea su prometida? Cuestiono en burla.

Kurotsuchi alzo la mano.

….

EXPLICA! Grito kushina tomando el cuerpo de naruto zarandeándolo.

Kushi! Grito minato tomando a su esposa.

Dejen a naruto! Dijo temari y haku volviendo el cuerpo de naruto al piso.

No puedo creer que mi bebe sea un pervertido, con un harem. Lloro kushina sobre el hombro de su esposo.

Bueno mira el lado positivo todavía no ha bebido. Comento el rubio.

Bueno. Tsunade vio a jiraiya quien le hacia la señal de súplica para que no hablara. No es tanto su voluntad, fue parte de un acuerdo entre el sandaime y onoki. Dijo la rubia.

Onoki? Dijo minato.

Si. dijo el anciano de pie. Fue una forma de conciliar la paz necesaria entre nuestras aldeas. Dijo nervioso y mintiendo porque en realidad todo había sido una mentira para salvar la vida de su nieta.

Y que ahí de ellas. Dijo kushina. Fue porque mi hijo se acostó contigo. Cuestiono a haku.

No la mizukage no quería pagar los exámenes chunin y viendo que suna y iwa se sumaron al acuerdo ella también y quien sabe porque fuimos aceptados. Explico haku.

Oye lo dices como si fuera una tacaña. Le grito mei a haku. Guerra civil ¡recuerdas! Le grito la mizukage.

En cuanto a mí. Temari dijo mientras tocaba la frente de naruto. Aún está muy caliente. Explico.

Haku puso sus manos en la frente de naruto para volverlo a sus veinte grados centígrados habituales.

Bueno, suna se unió porque un acuerdo por matrimonio político ya había sido ofrecido por el yondaime. Explico temari.

Ahora fue turno de minato de alzar las manos en señal de defensa.

QUE TU HICISTE ¡QUE! Grito kushina ahora con su forma aterradora sobre su esposo.

Parecía la mejor opción, te lo iba a decir, pero bueno, ¡MORIMOS! Le grito minato.

Cierto. Dijo kushina. nosotros morimos. Se tocó el estómago, minato hizo lo mismo. ¿Cuánto estuvimos fuera? Cuestiono.

Quince años. Dijo tsunade, dejando de sanar a naruto. Mucho ha cambiado explico.

Eso veo. Dijo minato. No me esperaba ver a los cinco kages en un mismo lugar sino fuera en un campo de batalla. Se rio el rubio.

Bueno. Jiraiya sonrió. Deberemos dirigirnos a la aldea. Explico.

Cierto. Tsunade se puso de pie. Hay que ver cómo están los daimios de inmediato y debemos realizar un informe y decirles lo que paso. Explico

Bueno será difícil que nos crean. Dijo kushina.

No creo que duden. Dijo minato. Solo míranos. Explico que ellos dos estaban aún ahí.

Bien rumbo a la. Jiraiya hablo.

¡Huracán de la hoja! Grito Guy mientras entraba al lugar de una patada directo a jiraiya.

AHHH! Jiraiya cayó al piso por el golpe en el pecho. Más que nada fue la fuerza el no sentía dolor en el pecho.

GUY QUE DIABLOS TE SUCEDE! Grito azuma.

¡Si factor sorpresa te dice algo! Grito hiashi hyuga.

El nunca aprendió eso. Se rió minato de la escena.

Si eso es verdad minato. Dijo hiashi.

…

MINATO!

YONDAIME!

Gritaron los shinobis recién llegados.

Hola. Saludo el yondaime hokage.

¿sensei? Dijo kakashi mientras se acercaba.

Vaya. Kushina salió tras de minato. Te ves fatal kakashi-chan. Dijo la pelirroja.

SENSEI ! grito una mujer de cabello morado y ropa ambu abrazando las piernas de kushina.

Sensei. Se inclinó hayate geko ante kushina.

¿Qué paso? Cuestiono Shikaku Nara, a la hokage.

Bueno, seria simple resumirlo en que nos atacó un enemigo con habilidades extrañas como traer a los muertos. Dijo la rubia. Estos enemigos son ocho ahora. tsunade señalo la estatua. Naruto logro matar a una. Explico.

Como era de esperarse de un alfa. Dijo tsume llegando al lugar. Diablos los civiles sí que. Se detuvo al ver a kushina. Tu. alzo la mano señalándola.

Yo. Dijo kushina sonriéndo le.

BUAAA! Tsune envistió a la mujer y la inicio a lamer y oler. ¡Eres tú eres tú! lloro mientras todos veían como la tosca mujer parecía un cachorro que no habito a su dueño en mucho tiempo. Hola guapo. Tsume le ladro a minato.

Este se sonrojo por el cumplido.

Muy bonita la reunión. Dijo el viejo monje. Pero. Inhalo. OCHO DE LOS HAN YO AUN SIGUEN VIVOS Y USTEDES AQUÍ TOMANDO EL FRESCO. Les grito tan fuerte que todos se quejaron. Hay que averiguar dónde están y detenerlos. Les dijo.

Primero vayamos a la aldea de la hoja. Dijo tsunade.

Vamos a casa. Dijo kushina mientras veía a naruto aun rodeado de las tres chicas.

Lo sé. Minato la abrazo.

Muchos vieron esa escena y se sentía extraño era curioso ver las miradas de cariño que le daban a una persona que solo han visto unos instantes.

HO YEA! Grito un gigantesco pulpo toro acompañado de un gato de fuego cuando entraron al palacio o bueno las ruinas del palacio del daimio. YA LLEGAMOS HAN YO PARA DERROTARLOS RINDAN SE YA PORQUE KILLER BEE ESTA AQUÍ PARA RAPEAR HO YEA! Dijo el pulpo.

BEE! Grito A. regresen a la aldea, altera máxima prioridad roja, volveré a ella cuando el daimio este a salvo, hasta entonces todos en alerta. Ordeno.

Pero BROTHER. Dijo el pulpo.

VÁYANSE! Les grito y así gyuki y nibi regresaron a kumo.

Bueno. Onoki volando suspiro. ¿Quién nos lleva? Señalo a él y a kurotsuchi.

nosotros tenemos que ir a konoha. Dijo gaara. Tenemos que comunicarnos desde ahí con suna y. gaara vio un ataúd de arena finamente hecho. llevar el cuerpo de nuestro padre a casa. Explico.

¿en kazekage murió? Cuestiono Shikaku. ¿Qué mierda paso? Les cuestiono.

Un día normal según naruto. Dijo tsunade mientras los cuerpos de los heridos eran subidos a camillas.

Y todos los ninjas partían rumbo a konoha.

/con los han yo/

La nube se detuvo una vez llegaron a un gran palacio iluminado por flamas azules, los ahora ocho hermanos aterraron en el centro de un pentagrama con los kanjis de los cinco elementos a los lados.

Ninguno dijo palabra y todos se fueron a sus habitaciones a descansar.

Baitza entro a un estanque de agua a dormir, shen du se tiro a una pila de llamas, xiao fu se encerró en una jala de pájaro gigante, dai wei se encadeno a una pared, tsu lan se metió en un hueco en una pared y hsi wui se fue a la habitación que compartía con po Kong para subirse al techo y colgarse de cabeza dejando que pequeñas gotas de agua cayeran sobre la cama de su hermana perdida.

Hikari por su parte se quitó su kimono para meterse en una gran tina de agua caliente donde nacía una rosa azul con espinas negras.

Kami. Hikari hablo. ¿todo esto es un juego para ti no? cuestiono al cielo.

….

El viaje a la aldea de la hoja comúnmente para un ninja desde la capital tomaba seis horas, los ninjas de la hoja lo hicieron en dos cuando la amenaza ataco, pero ahora podían volver tranquilos a casa.

Vaya. Dijo minato mientras llegaban al claro donde ya se podía ver el monte de los hokages.

Si. dijo kushina. Se ve diferente. Comento, aunque ellos dos eran escoltados siendo vigilados porque era extraño que dos personas cuyos cuerpos fueron enterrados estuvieran entre ellos.

Oye tomate. Hablo el kyubi.

¿Qué quieres? Cuestiono kushina a el zorro.

No es por hacer una molestia, pero no creen que se les cayo algo? Cuestiono desde su lugar en la mente de naruto.

Algo? Cuestiono kushina viendo a todos.

La familia del kazege cargaba el ataúd con los restos del hombre, la chica y el tsuchikage viajaban juntos para que kurotsuchi no se perdiera, haku estaba junto con mei intentando calmar a zabuza quien era vigilad por Ao, los ninjas de la hoja y los líderes de clanes estaban cerca de ellos.

Mientras tsunade y jiraiya estaban en el centro.

Los chunin que cargaban a tu cachorro lo dejaron caer hace como diez kilómetros. Le dijo el zorro. Común mente no me molestaría, pero nos dejaron caer en un rio y creo que vamos rio abajo. Comentó.

QUEEE! Kushina grito mientras veía a los chunin que traían la camilla con su hijo.

Estos la vieron curioso.

Kushina quito la sabana y demostró que no estaba ahí el cuerpo de naruto sino un bunshi de uno de ellos.

El clon se desintegro.

¿Dónde ESTA? les cuestiono.

Este. Dijo uno de ellos con nerviosismo.

El otro era más viejo vio mal a kushina.

No hay que dejar que el demonio vuelva a la aldea. Le dijo el ninja. Ni siquiera que tu vuelvas a la aldea. Le comento con las manos en su arma.

Ambus. Dijo tsunade. Lleven a estos hombres a con ibiki. Les ordeno yugao y otro ambu tomaron al hombre. Kakashi ve por naruto. Ordeno.

Kakashi asintió.

Esperen. Dijo minato haciendo sellos de manos. Acto seguido el cuerpo de naruto apareció todo mojado en sus manos.

¿Cómo lo? Cuestiono tsunade.

Naruto carga dos sellos Hiraishin consigo, me logre meter a sus sellos y el al mío. Explico el hokage, volviendo a poner a su hijo en la camilla.

Esta vez guy y kakashi lo llevaron a la aldea.

Donde fuera mikoto y otros ninjas ya los esperaban.

Así todos los supervivientes de esa loca noche llegaron a un lugar seguro….

Por ahora.

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

**Fin del capítulo 23 **

**Si les gusta bien y si no también.**

**Espero que les guste.**

**Dejen sus comentarios y lean mi perfil de .**

**Atentamente Irrealiti13 amo y señor de la irrealidad. **

**Hasta el próximo video.**


	24. Chapter 24

_**Irrealita 13: disfruten el capítulo.**_

_**Naruto. Haku, kurotsuchi, Akira, Hanabi, Tsume, Anko, Temari.**_

_**Sasuke. Ino, Tenten, neko**_

_**Gaara por Karin.**_

_**por muchos errores ortográficos edite en parte este capitulo.**_

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

**Capítulo 24: saga de relleno Resurgir demoníaco. - episodio cuatro. - canción de cuna.**

…**.**

Yo seré tu juicio final. Dijo la voz de un joven que portaba una alabarda mientras apuñalaba a naruto por el estómago.

…

HAAA! Naruto despertó exaltado, asustando a shizune que revisaba sus latidos, naruto apenas reaccionar llamo sus cuchillas y gruño antes de notar en donde estaba, suspiro y se dejó caer para la cama. ¿cuanto? Cuestiono el ninja, sintiendo las vendas en su cuerpo.

Shizune quien recupero el aliento suspiro.

5 días. Le informo revisando el cuerpo de naruto ahora despierto.

¿algún incidente? Cuestiono el rubio.

Sobre los que atacaron no hay noticias. Explico. Sobre la aldea. Comento. Ya es de noche duerme un poco. Le pidió. Mañana en la mañana tsunade-sama te lo explicara todo. le informo.

Naruto solo asintió viendo el techo de la habitación.

Era la misma donde despertó la última vez, lo sabía por las marcas en el techo, el las dejo, ahí, esa era la misma habitación en la que lo llevaron cuando lo aislaron por su baja temperatura corporal, también fue donde le volvieron a colocar el brazo cuando se lo disloco en un balanceo, si esa habitación debía tener su nombre.

Sin que naruto lo supiera del otro lado de la puerta, tsunade ya había dado la orden de ponerle una placa, que dijera habitación de uzumaki naruto, no sabía porque, pero la rubia sentía que el terminaría muchas veces en esa habitación.

Descansa. Le dijo shizune cerrando la puerta.

Naruto vio el cielo estrellado día ser 6 de septiembre, la luna llena estaba por salir, pero por su posición debía ser más de media noche.

Decidió dormir un poco.

Al cerrar los ojos cayo en el mundo de los sueños.

…**.**

Nadie escapa a mi toque. Hikari estaba frente a naruto, clavando su negra garra en su esternón. Yo soy tu muerte. Naruto escucho sus cadenas caer al piso.

…**.**

Haaaa! Naruto se despertó gritando, vio que estaba solo y aún era de noche, según la luna, apenas debían haber pasado una o dos horas.

Naruto cerro lo ojos y se puso a meditar era lo mejor que podía hacer para pasar las horas, aunque estaba claro, que no podría dormir esa noche.

/a la mañana siguiente/

Durante estos días en que naruto estuvo en la inconsciencia gracias a llevar su cuerpo al máximo y las secuelas emocionales guion físicas que el cuerpo humano experimento al morir y estar muerto por casi cuatro horas, muchos eventos ocurrieron en la aldea.

Primero vino el caos y como no, la cuidad capital de hi no kunai, estaba casi en ruinas, debido a los constantes terremotos y a un rió de lava que había aparecido durante la pelea de naruto, aparte de eso el palacio de eventos del daimio de fuego estaba en ruinas, no las ruinas son cosas que aún se pueden ver, solo quedaba escombro rodeando a una estatua de una mujer gigante.

Los ciudadanos nobles y acaudalados de la capital estaban más asustados y el hecho de que los soldados que defendían la capital hubieran muerto comidos por una de esas cosas no ayudaba a la calma.

Tomo varias horas para que todos los daimios se comunicaran con sus respectivos países, tsu chi no kuni, Kaminari no kuni, Mizu no kuni, kaze no kuni y Haru no kuni, enviarían escuadrones de élite por sus respectivos daimios.

Mientras estos querían respuestas.

Una rápida reunión de los kages, informo que el en lugar había acontecido una batalla de porciones titánicas con enemigos sumamente poderosos y de ahí el daño, por suerte uno de ellos fue eliminado de forma permanente pero los otros lograron escapar.

Ante esto los daimios estaban asustados.

Aunque el daimio del país del fuego se calmó cuando vio al cuarto hokage de nuevo entre sus filas, el ahora daimio mayor en su juventud había admirado al joven ninja y ahora verlo de nuevo en este mundo lo calmaba.

Y más aún tuvo calma al saber que el siempre confiable Uzumaki Naruto había sido el responsable de la muerte de una de esas criaturas que los atacaron.

….

Oficina de la hokage/ martes 7 de septiembre/ 10: 14 am

Ahora era tiempo de explicaciones.

Entonces sus cuerpos actuales cumplen con todas las funciones biológicas, tienen sangre, respiran, pueden comer y necesitan dormir, lo único extraño es que no tiene límite de chakra y bueno se cansan mas lento. Explico tsunade a los dos ninjas en su oficina. es tanto interesante como perturbador.

Minato quien estaba en su común ropa azul sin su armadura shinobi.

Kushina en un vestido verde sobre una camisa blanca.

No entiendo. Dijo Shikaku Nara, el junto con los demás líderes de clanes estaban aquí por el sencillo hecho que necesitaban saber, porque el hokage muerto y cremado junto con su esposa estaban aquí.

Ni nosotros. dijo minato suspirando y moviendo el pie con impaciencia quería que esto terminara de una vez shizune les había dicho a todos los interesados que naruto ya estaba despierto y el hombre quería ver a su hijo ya.

Es simple. Dijo el anciano monje quien estaba aquí para explicarles a todos que eran los ha yo. Hikari es un shinigami los shinigamis tiene muchas habilidades, como la intangibilidad, invisibilidad, capacidad de desplazarse a cualquier lugar, capacidad de volar, además de un toque letal y pueden ampliar o quitar la vida. Explico el monje.

Eso ya lo sabemos. Dijo Tsunade. Yo vi como naruto murió, vi que esa maldita niña no podía ser dañando con nada y la vi desaparecer. Lo que quiero saber es porque ellos. Tsunade señaló a minato y kushina. Están aquí.

¡no me interrumpas! Le grito el anciano a tsunade. Como decía. El monje se aclaró la garganta. Los shinigamis a veces prolongan el tiempo de vida de una persona, aunque su cuerpo este muy dañado o inservible, esta habilidad se llama Tensei, el nidaime hokage investigo esta capacidad y podía decirse que creo una versión primitiva y débil del tensei. Comento.

El edo tensei. Dijo tsunade.

Edo tensei. Minato se sujetó la frente. El ataúd. Comento. Orochimaru, yo. Cerro los ojos con dolor de cabeza. Volví, pero algo me jalo a la oscuridad. Se sujetaba la cabeza adolorida.

Mmm si no mal he visto, el sello en su hijo es el shikifugin un sello hecho con un shinigami, los shinigamis son seres de palabra, así que usted pago con su alma y por eso el edo tensei no funciono. Comento el monje. ¿Qué pidió al shinigami? Comento.

Le pedí, que sellara la mitad del chakra del kyubi en naruto y que ese sello no pudiera ser roto por la vestía, hasta que naruto estuviera listo para usar todo su poder. Explico. Sin la llave ese sello no se abre. Explico.

Momento entonces como naruto se volvió un Zorro sesenta metros y se peleó a golpes con az. Le dijo Chouza.

¡QUE HIZO QUE! Grito kushina a todos.

Si eso debe ser. El monje murmuro. Su hijo logro burlar un pacto con un shinigami y al hacerlo el pacto que usted tuvo perdió valides por lo que su alma debió haber sido liberada del estómago del shinigame. Explico el monje.

Y como es que ella está aquí. dijo mikoto señalando a kushina.

Dos almas unidas por el hilo rojo del destino. Explico el monje. Asumo que debieron estar vagando por la aldea un rato ¿alguien los vio? Cuestiono.

Jiraiya, tsunade, kakashi ¿Qué hace en la reunión?, mikoto, tsume y una ambu alzaron las manos.

Pensé que me estaba volviendo loco. Explico kakashi aliviado de que ver a su sensei muchas veces por la aldea tuviera una explicación.

En cuanto a lo de sus cuerpos. El monje se tocó la barba. Durante la batalla Hikari uso el Tensei para traer a los muertos de nuevo a la vida, pero solo trajo los cuerpos, no las almas, asumo que quizás sus cuerpos también fueron llamados a la batalla y que algo hizo que sus almas se introdujeran de nuevo a ellos de forma indefinida. Explico.

Fue cuando. Kushina se tocó el pecho. Cuando. Una lagrimas salía.

Lo vimos morir. Dijo minato. Yo solo recuerdo. Ver a mi hijo caer sin vida y lo siguiente que sabía es que estaba evitando que fuera la cena de Po Kong. Dijo minato.

Si eso tiene sentido. Dijo el monje.

¿lo tiene? Tsume se sujetó la cabeza con dolor.

Hiashi Hyuga alzo la mano.

Pero por cuanto tiempo estarán aquí. le cuestiono el líder del clan al monje.

No lo sé, puede que horas, días, para siempre. Comento. Solo sé que lo que los mantiene vivos es lo mismo que reanimo sus cuerpos. Explico.

Hikari. Dijo Tsunade. Esa niña me pone los pelos de punta. Explico.

No es una niña tiene más de dos mil años. Explico el monje. La leyenda dice así. El monje tomo aire. Hace tiempo cuando los humanos Vivian bajo el mando de un sabio y justo emperador, ocho feroces abominaciones de la naturaleza aparecieron hijos de humano y yokai, seres despiadados y sin sentimientos, maestros en controlar la fuerza misma de la naturaleza estos invadieron en palacio del emperador y lo iban a matar, cuando ocho valientes monjes benditos por kami sama, nobles y de buen corazón dieron sus vidas para encanta ocho símbolos que serían la perdición de estas abominaciones, un tambor para la montaña po Kong, un abanico para el viento Xiao Fu, una flauta para el cielo Hsi Wui, una calabaza para el agua Baitza, una espada para el fuego Shen du, unas conchas para el rayo Tchan zu, un lirio para la tierra Dai wei y un loto para la luna tzu land. Explico.

Alguien anote esto. dijo tsunade ordeno pensado que debían tener esos objetos a mano.

Las ocho abominaciones fueron enviadas al mundo de los muertos, al yomi, donde por mil años residieron hasta que el mal encarnado los trajo de nuevo a la vida, un ser ni muerto ni vivo, una blasfemia al propio kami-sama, un error que nunca debió ocurrí, el final de todos los seres, llamada por burla Hikari, una semidiosa, con el poder de controlar a los muertos y revivirlos. El monje tomo aire.

Y luego que paso. Dijo Shibi aburame.

No hay mucha historia, ocurre el relato del Jubi y el rikudo sennin aparece. Explico oichi. Pero poco después cuando el grande y poderoso rikudo sennin vio la maldad de estas nueve abominaciones, estos nueve pecados, estos nueve herejes contra la grandeza de kami-sama los enfrento en una batalla que duro una semana y al final logro destruir sus cuerpos y sello sus almas en el fondo de una cueva donde se alzó el templo del fuego dijo el monje. Desde entonces se les conoce como kyu no hanyo los nueve híbridos.

¿Qué los libero? Cuestiono Inoichi.

Un día, mientras estábamos orando, sentimos una gran energía maligna que llego a nosotros desde el sureste, esta energía golpeo el sello y entonces ese estúpido de Sora fue tentado por los han yo, entonces se acercó y murió, hikari uso su cuerpo para revivir y con eso trajo a sus hermanos y entonces. El monje se quedó en silencio.

Okay fue traumático. Dijo minato.

Sur este. Dijo Jiraiya. Durante la invasión de oto y que naruto acabara con az su energía se quedó flotando y esta se movió libre rumbo al noroeste. Explico el sannin.

Insinúas que. Dijo tsunade.

Insinuó que la creación de orochimaru le dio vida a este mal dormido. Explico el sannin. Si eso insinuó. Comento.

Ahora una menos ahí. Explico el monje. Francamente me sorprende, se necesitan dos mil años para crear los conjuros para acabar con ellos, pero nunca creí que funcionarían y menos con Po Kong, la más fuerte físicamente y en resistencia. Explico.

Fue ciertamente impresionante. Dijo onoki entrando al lugar, seguido de A, Mei y por extraño que pareciera Gaara.

Escuchamos que naruto-kun despertó. Dijo Mei. ¿podemos verlo? Cuestiono a tsunade.

Bueno. La hokage suspiro. Suspenderemos la sesión y la seguiremos cuando naruto este aquí, necesitamos la presencia del líder del clan uzumaki y namikaze. Explico.

Pero están aquí. dijo mikoto señalándolos.

Si y están legalmente MUERTOS. Recalco la palabra muertos. Aunque este frente a nosotros no ahí papeleo para revivir a una persona y menos a un líder de clan, así que necesitamos a actual líder para ver qué hará nuestra aldea. Explico tsunade. Están despidos. Informo.

Apenas decir esto minato y kushina salieron de la oficina.

Esperen. Dijo tsunade alcanzándolos con jiraiya.

Mikoto y tsume los siguieron.

Esperen. Les pidieron los dos sannin a los padres.

No quiero esperar. Dijo kushina. He esperado 14 años para abrazar a mi bebe sin que el mundo se nos venga encima. Les dijo.

Tiene que entender que naruto-kun es, particular. Dijo mikoto no sabía cómo explicarles a dos padres como era su hijo.

No es del otro bando verdad. Dijo Jiraiya.

Que no escuchaste que ya anduvo con dos mujeres. Dijo minato a su sensei.

Con dos y a sus catorce mocos afortunado. Se quejó jiraiya mientras tsume discretamente inflaba su pecho en orgullo.

Simplemente, kushina. Tsume hablo. Tu cachorro. Intento pensar las palabras. Es un alfa sediento de sangre y que no dudara en matarlos. Esos fueron sus pensamientos. Es un cachorro diferente explico.

¿diferente? Cuestiono minato. Eso tiene que ver con que no haya fotos de el en nuestra casa. Comento el exhokage.

¿fotos? Cuestiono mikoto.

Si cuando fuimos a casa a dormir, no vimos, ninguna foto de Naru-chan, es decir entiendo que estén nuestras fotos en las paredes, pero es extraño pensamos que abría algunas de el en el álbum, junto con jiraiya o tsunade, pero los álbumes estaban en blanco. Explico la pelirroja.

Ahora los sannin no sabían que decir a los respectos de eso.

Si, además es extraño. Minato los vio. ¿Por qué la habitación de naruto estaba cubierta de polvo y telaraña por dentro? Les cuestiono.

Bueno. Jiraiya estaba nervioso.

Si y porque todavía estaban, la cuna y los juguetes, junto con su ropa intacta. Cuestiono kushina a tsunade.

Ahora los dos sannins no sabían que decir.

¡NI LOCO COMERÉ ESO! La voz de naruto se escuchó por toda la aldea.

Y se despertó. Dijo tsunade rechinado los dientes. Vayamos al hospital, solo les pido que esperen fuera de la habitación ustedes dos. Dijo tsunade. No sabemos cómo naruto puede reaccionar a bueno verlos. Comento.

Se pondrá muy feliz. Dijo kushina saltando de emoción.

Eso espero. Murmuro para si minato, algo nervioso por como su hijo había actuado hacia el en el pasado, algo en sus instintos le hacía sentirse preocupado.

/hospital de konoha/

Tómala. Dijo sakura quien era enfermera en estos momentos en el hospital y había traído medicina para ayudar a naruto a mejorarse.

¡Aleja esos venenos letales de mí! Naruto le grito mientras se intentaba librar le las correas de la cama, en que momento lo ataron no sabía, pero estas malitas cosas tenían sellos en ellas y no le gustaban esos sellos.

Vamos. Sakura estaba harta de como naruto actuaba. Toma tu medicina de una vez. sakura golpeo a naruto en la cabeza.

¡QUE te pasa! Le grito naruto a sakura. Así tratas a un paciente, ¡te demandare por agresión y negligencia! Le grito naruto a sakura.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió y entraron Akira, hanabi, sasuke y tenten.

NARUTO! Akira corrió y lo abrazo de paso empujo a sakura lo más lejos que pudo. Idiota. Akira lo desato a base de jaloneos. ¡No puedes irte a una fiesta sin que te maten! Le grito jalándolo.

Guuaa guaa. Naruto tenía los ojos como remolinos por las sacudidas.

Akira calma. Hanabi sujeto a su compañera de equipo. Eso es inhala y exhala. Le pidió.

Akira así lo hizo poco a poco se calmó.

Gracias hanabi-chan. Dijo naruto antes de recibir una bofetada del lado de su rostro que no estaba cubierto de vendas. Auuu. Se quejó naruto solo para ser abrazado por una hanabi que estaba llorando.

No vuelvas a hacer algo tan estúpido. Le pidió.

No puedo prometerlo. Dijo naruto. Ahora mi vida depende de matar a esos ocho. Dijo naruto.

¿son muy fuerte? Cuestiono sasuke a naruto viéndolo fijamente.

Lo son. Dijo naruto. Si los comparo conmigo. Naruto suspiro. Soy una hormiga contra un elefante. Explico.

Sasuke apretó los puños con fuerza. Quiero entrenar. Le dijo a naruto. No me estoy volviendo más fuerte, ni estoy cerca del nivel de itachi, quiero ayudarte a vencerlos. Le pidió.

No. fue la simple respuesta de naruto.

Esto extraño a hanabi, akira y tenten, sakura está por ahí en la habitación en una lucha interna por acercarse a coquetearle a sasuke, gritarle a tenten por robarse a sus sasuke kun y admirar la belleza de sasuke.

¿Por qué no? dijo sasuke molesto.

Naruto suspiro. Morí sasuke. Comento.

Pero estas aquí. dijo el uchiha.

Si porque hice la mayor estupidez que un ser humano puede hacer, sabes conocí a kami-sama, ese hijo de su. Un rayo golpeo enfrente del hospital de la aldea.

Mejor no juegues con eso naruto. Dijo kurama a su contenedor. A kami no le importa lo que los humanos digan del, pero no así a sus malditos dioses. Explico.

Bien. Naruto suspiro. Como sea, sasuke ellos no son una broma, muere y vuelven a la vida, tienen una forma de manipular los elementos sin usar chakra y la líder, hikari, puede matarte solo con tocarte. Explico naruto.

Sasuke apretó los puños en ira.

Pero tenten puso su mano en su hombro para calmarlo.

Tus objetivos son matar a itachi y restaurar tu clan. Dijo naruto. No podrás matar a itachi si hikari o sus hermanos te matan. Comento naruto. Aunque lo de restauran el clan. Naruto vio a tenten. Bueno en este momento está fértil. Naruto olfateo el aire.

Tenten se sonrojo.

Oye, ¡ten le respeto! Sasuke salió a defender a su prometida que estaba roja tras de él.

Oye, los dos ¿que han estado haciendo? Naruto les cuestiono. Sus aromas están muy mezclados. Les dijo.

Ahora sasuke también estaba rojo.

El ruido de algo azotando en el piso hizo que todos voltearan.

Sakura estaba en el piso sonrojada, con sus ojos en espiral, sangre saliendo de su nariz y babeando.

¿Qué le paso? Cuestiono naruto.

No quieres saberlo. Dijeron todas las mujeres en la habitación.

naruto cuestionaría pero su oído y olfato el avisaron de algo.

¿Qué haces aquí? cuestiono naruto viendo la ventana.

Oye. Kakashi entro en ella. Que un sensei no puede ver a su alumno graduado. Sonrió con su ojo kakashi.

Naruto lo vio con los ojos entrecerrados.

Bien. Kakashi se rió un poco. Pensé que tendrías algo de hambre y la comida de aquí no es muy buena. Kakashi saco un plato de ramen de su espalda.

Mas tardo en ponerlo que en que naruto se lo comiera.

Yo te traje jugo. Dijo akira sacando un cartón de jugo.

Yo bueno. Hanabi jugueteo con una canasta de madera, que tenía una cobija de conejo en ella. Hice pastelillos. Dijo sonrojada.

Huelen bien. Dijo naruto sonriendo.

Oye. Sasuke le lanzo una pieza de carne con hueso. Solo tiene sal, sé que te gusta la carne cruda. Explico el pelinegro.

Son los mejores. Naruto lloro mientras comía a gusto.

Kakashi se recargo en la pared alado del cuerpo inconsciente de sakura mientras veía a los niños interactuar.

/ embajada de suna/

Los ninjas de suna estaban ante una situación que ya habían vivido en el pasado, la muerte de un kage de manera imprevista, desde siempre sus kazekages suelen morir sin oportunidad de dejar una línea clara de mando.

Es por eso que un consejo temporalmente tomaría las funciones del kazekage hasta que uno de sus hijos fuera nominado por el pueblo y respaldado por el daimio de kaze no kuni.

Quien sabe quizás podría ser la época de la primera mujer kazekage, o quizás gaara tomaría el puesto, no se sabía bien, pero de los hijos de rasa ellos eran las mejores opciones.

/embajada de kiri/

El daimio del país del agua estaba escondido bajo un kotatsu después de su experiencia cercana a la muerte ningún intento había sido efectivo para sacar al hombre adulto de ese lugar, haciendo que en estos momentos zabuza y Ao estuvieran vigilando al kotatsu.

/hospital de konoha/

Naruto están en la habitación de hospital aun acostado, muchas personas habían venido a verlo.

De momento la puerta se abrió y dejo entrar a mikoto uchiha con shizune y la actual hokage a la habitación, en la cual todavía estaban.

Kakashi, sasuke, hanabi, akira, tenten y sakura.

Dime la verdad. Naruto le hablo a tsunade. No podré volver a tocar la guitarra. Le bromeo.

Tsunade solo gruño antes dejar escapar una pequeña sonrisa.

Nunca ha tocado la guitarra naruto-kun. Dijo mikoto sobando el cabello del rubio, antes de darle un coscorrón. Eso es por casi morir en la batalle. Le dijo molesta.

Naruto se quejó un poco.

No fue casi. Dijo naruto. Morí. Le explico.

Vamos chico. Dijo tsunade. Eso no es posible, solo estuviste en algún tipo de cosa jinchuriki. Explico la rubia.

Naruto suspiro.

No en verdad morí, Hikari detuvo mi corazón y mi alma junto con la del kyubi, fuimos al otro lado de la luz y termina nos frente Amida la deidad que juzga las almas que son dignas de entrar al reino de kami-sama, entonces vi al tercer hokage y me lancé a la oscuridad el kyubi y yo terminamos en el Yomi, que por cierto no vi ningún rio amarillo, después de cruzarlo, me enfrenté contra un tal Zeiryu. Explico naruto.

A lo que tsunade apretó con miedo y doblo algo de metal.

Seiryu, cola de caballo y alabarda. Dijo temblando.

Naruto asintió.

Naruto, te enfrentaste al asesino de dragones, el que los extinguió, él fue el ser humano más fuerte, mi abuelo me conto su leyenda y la gran masacre que hizo, él es un monstruo. Dijo la rubia como una niña asustada por una historia de terror.

Me enfrenté y lo vencí o bueno lo vencí en sus reglas, luego cruzamos todo el reino hasta las puertas del rio Samsara y ahí en el palacio de los shinigamis, tuve una no muy buena reunión con enma-daiosama. Dijo naruto.

¡Conociste al rey enma! Grito Kakashi.

Si. naruto suspiro. Luego tras que el kyubi volviera a ser un solo ser, conocía kami-sama, ese mocoso de lentes. Naruto gruño.

Un rayo se escuchó a lo lejos.

Él nos puso una prueba para volver. Naruto explico. Y una condición debo vencer a los nueve han yo sin morir y así volveré a tener el control de mi vida, su fallo nunca podre rencarnar. Termino su explicación.

No te creo. Dijo tsunade. Eso es una locura es imposible. Le dijo la rubia.

Naruto suspiro. Tanto como una niña que controla muertos, u ocho híbridos que controlan la naturaleza. Naruto sonrió. Pero los vimos o no. le explico.

Por desgracia sí. tsunade suspiro. Bueno, parece que ya estas totalmente recuperado.

La puerta de la habitación sonó.

Se están impacientando. Dijo tsume entrando a la habitación mientras tras de ella, yugao parecía montar guardia.

Deben esperar. Les dijo tsunade. Como decía estas casi totalmente sanado. Tsunade mostró unos papeles. Recuperación total de todos los huesos de tu cuerpo, los ligamentos y músculos, la mayoría de los cortes y moretones han desparecido y tus órganos están casi totalmente sanados. Explico. Solo necesitas descansa unos días. Tsunade suspiro. Pero respecto a lo nuevo. La rubia tomo los vendajes del rostro de naruto. No sé qué fue, pero lo que te haya causado esto ni el chakra del kyubi parece ser efectivo en sanarlo totalmente. Explico.

La rubia revelo el rostro entero de naruto, del lado derecho sobre la patilla cubriendo su ceja y parte inferior de su parpado, estaba una piel quemada de segundo grado, eso en la piel y el ojo. Tsunade tomo un espejo.

¿Qué le paso a mi ojo? Cuestiono naruto antes de ver su reflejo, su esclerótica derecha era totalmente negra y su pupila estaba rasgada de color rojo. Se me ve muy bien. Dijo naruto viendo su nuevo ojo.

No sé qué le paso, pero nada parece volverlo a la normalidad, puede que solo sea estético, pero si notas algo avísame. Explico la hokage.

Que bien. Naruto sintió como akira tocaba la piel del ojo.

Se siente diferente. Explico.

Soy yo. Dijo naruto sonriendo.

La puerta se abrió y entro jiraiya. No los puedo seguir conteniendo. Dijo el peliblanco.

Naruto le gruño al verlo.

Lo gaki, finge que no esto aquí. jiraiya corrió al otro lado de la habitación y se puso alado de kakashi.

Bien, ahora dime cuando puedo salir de este lugar. Cuestiono naruto. Los hospitales me ponen nervioso. Le cuestiono.

Puedes irte a casa en unas horas, recuerda debes descansar. Dijo tsunade y tomo aliento. Pero hay algo más. La rubia asintió a yugao.

¿Qué? Cuestiono naruto y noto que todos veían la puerta.

Esta se abrió y la ambu dio una reverencia.

Dejando entrar, a un joven hombre de unos veinte tres años, de cabello rubio, ojos azules, ropas azules con el símbolo del remolino en hombros y una riñonera en su espalda.

Junto con una mujer muy sonriente de cabello rojo, ojos azul claro, con un vestido blanco sobre el cual llevaba un chaleco verde.

Naruto los vio e intento recordar de donde se le hacían familiares.

La risa del kyubi en su cabeza trajo los recuerdos.

o. naruto los vio y olio desde lejos. Bien. Naruto alzo su mano y la hizo brillar rojo antes de clavarse las uñas en su otra mano. Arrgg. Naruto gruño un poco de dolor.

NARUTO! Grito akira y mikoto al ver con miedo como naruto se auto quemaba.

No es un genjutsu. Dijo naruto mientras la piel sanaba del daño infligido. Okay cuál es el truco. Les cuestiono a todos.

Todos lo vieron.

Naruto estaba.

Tranquilo.

No mostraba expresión alguna, no podían sentir ansiedad, tristeza, alegría o cualquier emoción en su ser.

Kushina no lo aguanto más.

¡MI BEBE! Corrió y abrazo a su hijo con todo su cariño y amor que había querido darle desde que lo vio despierto.

Naruto se quedó paralizado, sin saber qué hacer con los brazos aun extendidos, los ojos como platos y todos sus sentidos desconectados.

La mayoría vio esta escena con cariño y las mujeres casi lloraban.

Naruto inicio a temblar, apretó los dientes inicio a gruñir y puso su ceño fruncido.

Su gruñido fue mayor cuando en sus manos sus cuchillas y cadenas se formaron y las giro para apuñalar a la mujer que lo abrazaba.

Minato reacciono y sujeto las frías manos de su hijo, vio esos ojos, esos ojos uno azul y el otro rojo, llenos de una sola cosa, furia animal.

Kushina reacciono cuando minato la jalo y soltó las manos de su hijo.

Naruto veía a la mujer con una gran furia.

Nadie lo abraza sin que lo intente apuñalar, nadie que no sea conocido lo puede abrazar.

NARUTO! Grito tsunade. Cálmate. Le ordeno.

El rubio la volteo a ver y gruño.

¡Me toco, no me gusta que extraños me toque! Le grito a tsunade.

Naruto-kun. Cálmate. Dijo mikoto intentando calmar al joven quien ahora con cuchillas en mano veía a todos lados nervioso.

Kushina reacciono a lo que había pasado, para ella este había sido el momento que había deseado desde que murió.

Ahora había dos opciones en esta situación, una persona normal intentaría dialogar con la persona agresiva y tranquilizarlo o al estilo uzumaki.

¡QUE MIERDA TE PASA CHICO! Le grito kushina a naruto tan fuerte que todos sintieron miedo mas cual el cabello de la mujer se alzó.

Ahora una persona normal le tendría miedo y se calmaría, pero.

¡NO ME TOQUES! Le grito naruto a todo pulmón a kushina.

¡NO LE GRITES A TU MADRE! Grito minato con voz de mando aún demasiado emocional por que su hijo casi mata a su esposa.

Madre. Naruto murmuro. Padre. Naruto vio a minato y kushina. No. naruto se puso de pie. Es un truco, un, sueño otra pesadilla. Naruto vio sus cuchillas. Tengo que despertar. Las iba a clavar en su cuerpo.

¡No! sasuke sujeto las manos de naruto.

Naruto cálmate. Dijo kakashi apoyando a su alumno. Sé que es difícil de entender.

Entender que, estoy en otra pesadilla o es un truco de Hikari, tal vez si destruyo todo el lugar. Naruto comento.

Naruto. Simplemente tu tranquilo dijo jiraiya interviniendo.

Naruto le gruño muy molesto.

Que te dije ero-sanin, no te quiero volver a ver nunca más, no has estado para mí 14 años, vuelve a irte estoy bien solo. Le dijo naruto.

Naruto. Akira se le acerco. Baja esas cuchillas. Le pidió.

Naruto lo iba a hacer cuando por el reflejo noto como sakura se acercaba con una jeringa.

¡Espera sakura! Dijo tsunade intentando detener las acciones impulsivas de la peli rosa.

Naruto no lo tomo bien.

Dio un salto dejo que sakura inyectara todo el contendió de la jeringa en sasuke el uchiha cayó al piso sedado, con suficiente sedante para noquear a un elefante, tenten sujeto la cabeza de sasuke para que este no se golpeara al caer.

naruto aterrizo en una esquina, viendo a todos lados estaba rodeado a sus ojos, encorvado y con los dientes apretados gruñéndo les a todos los presentes.

Okay lo perdimos. Dijo mikoto suspirando. ¿alguna idea? Les cuestiono a todos.

Tsume se intentó acercar a naruto.

El solo le ladro molesto.

Y ella se alejó como cachorro regañado.

Kushina y minato veían esto con curiosidad y miedo.

Kushina en particular ahora calmada se sujetó sus manos y las puso sobre su corazón.

Naru-kun. Dijo la mujer. tranquilo. Le pidió acercándose un poco. Nadie te hará daño

El rubio le gruño y su ceño fruncido creció más.

Minato se unió a su esposa.

Sé que tienes muchas preguntas. Comento el ex kage. Debes estar confundido y asustados. Le explico. Pero estamos aquí. le dijo.

Si estamos aquí. kushina sonrió. Podemos ser una familia. Le propuso.

Familia. Naruto hablo más en un gruñido con voz ronca que con su voz. No son reales. Les dijo. Son sombras de chakra. Les dijo. Como las de mi sello. Comento. Como la vez que luche contra el kyubi. Les comento.

¿espera hiciste qué? Cuestiono minato en desconocimiento de las palabras de naruto, era verdad que ellos dejaron una cantidad de su chakra en el sello de naruto, pero no sabían nada de como funcionaria. No somos eso, nosotros somos reales. Le explico.

Lo somos. Dijo kushina. Por favor cálmate. Le pidió. Sé que debe ser difícil, debe ser muy difícil vernos así, debe ser difícil que no estemos en fotos, que no seamos más las historias que tus padrinos te contaron. Kushina comento.

Jiriaya y tsunade desviaron la mirada.

Pero, estamos aquí, somos reales. Kushina sonrió. Podemos ser una familia, como debimos ser. Le dijo. Dattebayo. Comento.

Vamos naruto. Dijo minato sonriendo. Podemos entrenar y hablar de cómo ha sido tu vida, tenemos que ponernos al día con nuestra familia. Dijo el rubio.

Familia. Naruto guardo sus cuchillas y se inició a reír.

Esa risa. Minato murmuro, era su risa, la misma que usaba para burlarse de sus enemigos caídos.

Paso. Naruto dijo mientras solo dejaba la posición de ataque.

¿Qué? Cuestionaron ambos padres.

Que paso. Naruto se trono el cuello. Tsunade, ya me siento lo suficientemente bien como para irme a mi hogar. Le dijo naruto tomando rumbo a la puerta.

¡Espera! Kushina se puso en su camino. Como que pasas. Le exigió. No puedes simplemente pasar de esto. le dijo molesta.

No son nada para mí. Naruto bajo su cabeza para ver a la mujer a los ojos. Ni siquiera son los recuerdos que conocí. Le dijo naruto rodeando a la mujer. por eso paso. Naruto siguió su camino cuando la mano de minato estuvo en su hombro.

Los dos varones se vieron a los ojos.

La habitación se sentía fría, de repente el lugar parecía el escenario en que una batalla de dos titanes se soltaría.

Minato busco algo en los ojos de naruto, una cosa que por suerte no encontró.

Soltó al chico.

Ve. Fue lo que dijo minato dejando libre a su hijo.

todos se sorprendieron por esto.

¿Espera que? Cuestiono kushina a su esposo.

No necesito tu permiso. Le dijo naruto abriendo la puerta molesto con el rubio mayor.

Solo para encontrarse con una pared de músculos de color oscuro, con barba que bloqueaba su escape.

Ahí un raikage en la puerta. Dijo naruto mientras el hombre no lo dejaba pasar, naruto vio molesto al hombre que lo había atacado sin motivo en el pasado. como sea. Naruto saco sus cuchillas. Nos vemos luego. Naruto despareció.

Que mal uso le da a mi técnica. Señalo minato suspirando. Ni modo, igual yo fui así de estúpido de joven. Sonrió el cuarto.

¿Qué te pasa minato? Le grito kushina. Porque dejaste que se fuera. Le reclamo.

Conozco esa mirada kushi. Minato sonrió. Esta confundido, está perdido y en estos momentos está viendo el abismo, no ha dado el paso para que la oscuridad sea el camino que lo guía, pero aún está tentado, si presionamos mucho, creo que dará el paso solo porque la ira lo domine, pero aún hay algo de humano en él. comento el cuarto.

A veces olvido que eres demasiado sabio para tu edad. Dijo Jiraiya viendo a su ex alumno.

Si sobre eso. Minato lo vio. ¿Que es lo que no me han dicho?. Dijo el hombre con una mirada sin emociones y una sonrisa.

Había olvidado esa cara. Dijo Kakashi mientras recordaba la última vez que la vio y las vidas que el enemigo perdió ese día.

Bueno. Dijo Jiraiya. Como les decimos esto. estaba nervioso.

Naruto fue criado en el bosque desde los cuatro años por unos monos. Dijo Tsume cortando las sutilezas.

Desde fuera del hospital.

QUEE! El hospital de konoha se elevó unos metros en el aire mientras se sacudía por la fuerza del grito de un hombre y una mujer.

/ palacio de Hikari/

Bajo el agua, existe un palacio perdido hace milenios, el hogar del legendario gran primer emperador del mundo, hikari siempre supo dónde estaba y cuando trajo a sus hermanos de nuevo a la vida, que mejor que el lugar donde murieron.

La joven shinigami estaba flotando en una gran tina iluminada por flamas azules y con flores de rosas azules naciendo de una enredadera negra a sus lados, las negras espinas estaban en las paredes y el gran arbusto cubría toda su habitación.

Hikari se hundió en las aguas y salió para sentarse en las raíces de la rusa azul.

Siento tu ira hermano Hsi wui. Hikari alzo la vista y en el techo de su cuarto, en los soportes, la figura de un murciélago se mostró mientras el joven de piel oscura, cabello negro ojos rojos, solo con un taparrabos y alas de murciélago se colgó.

Ese maldito niño. Gruño el murciélago colgado. Mato a po Kong. Comento muy molesto.

Siento que tu amada haya muerto hermano. Dijo hikari mientras se cepillaba su cabello con unas espinas de la rosa.

Ella y yo no. se quejó el murciélago.

Puedo sentir las emociones de los seres mortales. Hikari alzo sus manos y señalo al murciélago. Además, los he visto desde siempre, tu siempre la viste con amor. Explico.

Ella. El murciélago aterrizo en frente del baño de hikari, procurando no tocar esa letal agua. Era mi mundo. Explico. Ella estuvo conmigo desde siempre, ella siempre fue mi motivación, más que mi sueño quería ver su sueño ser realidad. Le explico el murciélago.

Hikari asintió.

Pero ese humano la mata, ese naruto uzumaki, caerá ante mí. El murciélago abrió sus.

Alas apenas estas a un veinte por ciento de tu poder, todos necesitamos descansar. Explico hikari. Y planear nuestro próximo movimiento. Le explico.

Pero. Se quejó el joven murciélago.

Hikari dejo salir sus cuernos y cambio el color de sus ojos, sus abalorios dejaron su kimono sucio y se pusieron a su cuello.

Mil de mis abalorios están negros, significa que una de las vidas que custodiaba esta finiquitada, ocho mil siguen blancos y significa que aún tengo el control sobre nuestras ocho vidas. Le explico.

Y los otros mil. Dijo hsu wui.

Quizás necesite un plan de contingencia. Explico hikari saliendo del agua.

Hsu wui se volteo, no era apropiado ver a una shinigami.

Hikari se fue del lugar sin dejar rastro.

El joven abrió sus alas y se subió al techo para irse.

/konoha no sato/

Habían pasado unas horas y las cosas ya estaban en relativa calma.

¡Déjenme yo los mato! Grito kushina mientras era sujeta por Yugao, Hayate y kakashi.

El grito era contra Jiraiya Y tsunade.

Mientras mikoto estaba siendo apoyada por tsume por donar sangre para su hijo, quien estaba en el hospital para limpiarle su sangre, la cantidad y fuerza del sedante era para naruto quien no se rinde con nada que no sea capaz de dejar en coma a un elefante para alguien como sasuke esto hubiera sido letal de no estar en un hospital, el proceso para limpiar sus sangre requería una transfusión en caso de emergencia, la matraquee se habría quedado pero tenten se ofreció a cuidarlo era su día libre después de todo y mikoto lo acepto..

Que fue lo primero que les dijeron recordemos hace unos minutos.

Bueno que ni jiraiya ni tsunade se hicieron cargo de naruto debido a que el tercer hokage había sido quien decidió que el niño no podía estar en peligro viajando con ellos, luego está el hecho que el hokage anunciara su estado como jinchuriki, pero no su linaje por miedo a que otras aldeas lo atacaran con la esperanza de ser reconocido como un héroe en la aldea.

Estúpido. Dijeron tanto minato y kushina al mismo tiempo. Si a mí que era nieta de mito me trataron mal. Kushina negó con la cabeza.

Es por eso que debía saberse que era nuestro hijo. Dijo minato. Además, tendría a algún ambu vigilando lo. Explico el hokage.

Tuvo a varios. Dijo mikoto. Principalmente éramos, kakashi, yugao, Tutsi y yo, pero con el tiempo fuimos relevados cuando naruto fue puesto en un orfanato. Dijo la matriarca uchiha.

Orfanato. Dijo kushina. Su habitación. Dijo la pelirroja. La casa, estaba acondicionada, le comparamos todo y cualquiera que estuviera con el pudiera entrar y cuidarlo. Dijo kushina. Porque no lo cuidaron. Dijo kushina viendo a mikoto y tsume.

¡Crees que no lo intente! Grito tsume. Intente por todos los medios tener a tu cachorro con nosotros, lo intente una y otra vez, pero ese maldito de danzo siempre que lo sugería él decía ser mejor opción y los consejeros lo seguían, entontece el hokage se negaba y me regañaba. Tsume ladro molesta.

Conmigo fue imposible. Mikoto suspiro. No fue hasta que naruto fue a la academia y se hizo amigo de sasuke, también intente estar cerca de él, pero con el rumor de que el kyubi fue controlado por un uchiha, todos temían que el clan uchiha criara al niño como un arma contra la aldea. Comento la matriarca mareada uchiha.

Y luego cuando se perdió en por tres meses pensé que había fallado. Dijo kakashi.

¿cómo que se perdió? Cuestiono kushina.

No se sabe cómo, pero la versión oficial es que la vieja mujer que dirigía el orfanato hace unos años recibió un soborno para dejar a naruto en la primera nevada de invierno. Explico mikoto.

La primera. Dijo kushina. La más letal de todas. Explico aterrada.

Esa misma. Dijo tsume. Lo buscamos por tres meses y nada, tu cachorro había desparecido temimos lo peor hasta que lo encontramos y bueno. Tsume se rasco la cabeza.

Tu hijo sensei se refugió en la montaña osen la montaña de la que brotan las aguas termales de konoha y ahí fue criado por los macacos que Vivian en las montañas. Explico yugao.

Muy gracioso. Se rio kushina. Creí escuchar que mi bebe fue criado por unos monos en las montañas. Dijo la mujer.

Técnicamente son simios. Dijo tsunade.

Y esa montaña tiene buenas aguas termales. Dijo jiraiya. Lástima que el chico me corriera cuando sugerí llevar chicas lindas. Se quejó.

Todos escucharon algo romperse.

Había sido el piso de la oficina por una pisada de kushina.

Y así es como llegamos a esto.

¡Déjenme! Les grito kushina lanzado con una fuerza desconocida a kakashi, yugao y hállate por la habitación. ¡PROMETIERON CUIDARLO! El aura de kushina se sintió por toda la oficina. ¡NOS DIJERON QUE LO HARÍAN! La mujer no dudo en sujetar al sannin y a tsunade.

Era obvio que había una diferencia de poder entre ellos, pero en este momento kushina se veía pero que cualquier enemigo que habían enfrentado.

Bájalos. Dijo la voz fría de minato.

Pero. Kushina vio a su esposo y soltó a los dos sanin enseguida.

Todos en la habitación vieron los ojos de minato.

Minato vio a su sensei y a tsunade.

Estoy decepcionado. Fue todo lo que dijo mientras su mirada era seria. Pero ustedes solo son una parte del problema. Vio a sus esposas. Culparlos a ellos no soluciona el problema. Explico. Aunque por lo que me dicen ahí una constante de cuatro personas en sus relatos. ¿Dónde está danzo? Cuestiono minato.

Tu hijo es responsable de su muerte. Dijo tsunade. Armo el máximo espectáculo para el daimio de fuego, vieras el problema que nos causó todo el papeleo relacionado con los utoharate. Se quejó.

Espera esos parásitos que hicieron. Cuestiono minato.

Son parte del problema. Dijo tsunade. En un resumen con la ayuda de danzo y los consejeros falsificaron documentos que les dieron el control de la empresa de tu familia minato y de muchas mierdas que hicieron que danzo se vio involucrado, aún estamos limpiando todo, pero tu hijo logro desenmascarar le y en un acto cobarde danzo se suicidó.

Si el muy enfermo tenia ojos sharingan en su cuerpo. Dijo tsume. Ojos sharingan conté diez. Comento.

Fueron catorce. Dijo tsunade. Yo los removí. Estaba asqueada. Tu hijo es responsable de su muerte y gracias a eso es la sexta persona más rica del mundo en este momento. Explico.

Y en que lo gasta. Dijo jiraiya. Ni en mujeres, ni en vino o un placer, quiere construir puentes y trenes mocoso sin visión. Se quejó el sannin.

¿Trenes? Cuestiono kushina.

Parece que le gustan. Dijo jiraiya. no se porque. alzo los hombros.

Si después de casi morir por uno en una misión puede que les tomara el gusto. Dijo kakashi leyendo su icha icha enfrente de su maestro.

¿eres su sensei kakashi? Cuestiono minato, sin dirigirse en este momento con respeto a su alumno.

Si sensei. Dijo kakashi. Tengo al equipo siete, uchiha sasuke, uzumaki naruto y sakura harumo, ya los conocieron a todos ellos, hemos tenido treinta y seis misiones d, seis c, dos b, dos a. explico.

Y naruto ha completado dos misiones rango s. dijo tsunade. Acabar con az y traerme a la aldea.

¿Qué demonios es un az? Cuestiono kushina.

Bueno…. Todos se vieron entre sí como explicarlo. Tenemos televisión. Dijo tsunade mientras la encendía y metía una cinta vhs.

Eso es Az. Dijo mostrando la grabación de un camarógrafo de los daimio.

Por todo el ramen del mundo. Dijo kushina al ver la cosa que solo puede describirse como un montón de partes unidas entre sí sin ningún orden especifico o sentido lógico. ¿Cómo SE ENFRENTO A ESTO? cuestiono cuando la escena cambio a az siendo golpeada por el zorro naruto. O vaya, vamos naruto tu puedes. Kushina inicio a apoyar a la televisión.

¿Por qué se ve más viejo? Cuestiono minato a tsunade.

Yo no estaba cuando eso ocurrió. Explico la hokage. Pero lo que todos los médicos creemos que paso fue que de alguna forma el estar en esa trasformación sin controlarla del todo causo que naruto envejeciera unos años.

Wooooww. Dijo kushina az ser destruida. Eso. Alzo el puño. Solo para ver como la criatura volvía a regenerarse. O por kami. Dijo viendo cómo se comía a naruto. Naruto. Kushina alzo la televisión y la sacudió.

Kushina no rompas la tele. Dijo mikoto mientras tsume le intentaba quitaba y lograba poner la tele a salvo justo cuando había una gran luz y la señal se perdía.

¿Qué paso? Cuestiono kushina temiendo haber roto la tele.

No sabemos, el camarógrafo está ciego de un ojo y dice que la cinta está dañada por sobre exposición a la luz. Dijo tsunade. Eso es az lo que naruto mato y ahora creemos es lo que libero a esas cosas. Explico la hokage.

No me importa eso ahora. dijo kushina. Me importa mi hijo, quiero hablar con él ya. Exigió.

Suerte para eso. Dijo yugao. Sensei debes entender esto, si naruto se quiere esconder lo hará, nadie conoce el bosque de konoha mejor que él, nadie es tan rápido como el moviéndose en los techos, nadie puede alcanzarlo cuando usa el Hiraishin, es simplemente rápido. Explico la ambu.

Además, no sabemos con ciencia cierta donde está. dijo kakashi. Puede estar entrenando en el bosque, o en el banco de konoha o dando clases. Dijo el peli plata.

¿Qué tienen que ver el banco y la academia? Cuestiono minato.

Naruto es el dueño del banco de konoha y temporalmente es un chunnin sensei. Explico tsunade.

Mi hijo ya es chunnin. Dijo kushina. Eso es, chunin antes de los catorce mejor que yo. Comento.

Lo más apropiado en estos momentos es esperar. Dijo Jiriaya. Saldrá en algún momento. Sonrió.

La puerta fue tocada.

Yo no he mandado por nadie. Dijo tsunade mientras hayate abría la puerta y dejaba entrar a los viejo consejeros de la aldea.

Qué bueno que está aquí. dijo la vieja mujer al ver a minato.

Tal vez usted haga entrar en razón a esta mujer y nos regrese a nuestras posiciones ahora que la aldea más nos necesita. Dijo el hombre.

Minato sonrió y se puso frente a los dos ancianos.

Ustedes dos. Minato les puso las manos en los hombros. Son responsables de que la vida de mi hijo haya sido un infierno. Minato no dejaba de sonreír mientras apretaba sus hombros.

No puedes hacernos esto. dijo la mujer mientras el apretón aumentaba de fuerza.

Ayúdenos. Dijo el hombre a los demás de la habitación.

Miren. Dijo tsunade. ¿Es eso un arco iris? Todos voltearon, dejando en claro que los estaban ignorando.

Era lo mejor para la aldea. Dijo la mujer.

Lo mejor para defender la. Dijo el hombre.

El apretón fue más fuerte y las piernas de los dos ancianos fallaron.

Dejemos algo en claro. Minato no dejaba de sonreír. Ustedes y danzo hicieron algún plan a largo plazo no se cual, por qué o el cómo, no me interesa nada de eso, pero ustedes, se metieron con algo con lo que nadie se debe meter. Los dos ancianos cayeron de rodillas mientras el rostro de minato perdía la sonrisa y ahora era una cara sin emociones. Se metieron con mi familia. Minato dio una herida sonrisa. Yo me meteré con la suya, no habrá un lugar, en esta tierra donde ustedes o alguno de sus familiares estén a salvo y créanme la muerte es lo mejor que les ocurrirá. Les dijo. ¿He sido claro? Cuestiono.

Los dos ancianos no respondieron.

Dije. Minato se inclinó y sus ojos tenían una furia asesina. ¿he sido claro? Susurro lo último.

Si yondaime. Dijeron los dos ancianos.

Fuera de mi vista. Comento el hombre.

Los dos ancianos salieron del lugar muy rápido.

¿Los marcaste no es así? Cuestiono jiraiya.

El rubio asintió.

Minato no puedo permitir el asesinato en mi aldea. Dijo la rubia. Nada que no sea un desastroso accidente está permitido. Le explico.

¿Qué me harías? Cuestiono el hombre rubio. matarme, ya estoy muerto, a quien enviarías y quien volvería. Le dijo el rubio. se metieron con mi familia, mi familia y si alguien lo hace. El rubio vio la aldea. El precio a pagar no existe en esta vida. Explico.

A veces olvido porque nadie quiere enfrentarse a él. dijo mikoto.

Es tan excitante. Dijo tsume casi babeando.

¿Qué dijiste? Le cuestiono kushina molesta.

Nada. Tsume se mordió la lengua.

Minato estaba serio viendo la aldea, kushina se acercó a él.

Debemos encontrarlo. Dijo el rubio. no vi oscuridad en su alma, pero si vi la confusión en sus ojos, está perdido y no sabe a quién pedir auxilio. Explico el rubio.

Kushina abrazo a su esposo y los dos vieron la aldea en un silencio tranquilo.

/ cueva de naruto/

Después de entrar arduamente en el bosque de la muerte para sacar toda la frustración e ira que sentía naruto finalmente regreso a su hogar a dormir.

Después de su baño caliente se acomodó en el piso caliente para descansar.

….

No. dijo mikoto mientras era atravesada por las garras de hikari.

Naruto estaba siendo aplastado entre las dos manos de po Kong mientras su bosque estaba en llamas.

No pudiste salvarlos. Dijo hikari mientras alzaba su mano y fingía tener un arco en ella. No pudiste salvar a nadie. Lanzo la flecha.

…

¡HA! Naruto se despertó tocando su pecho por inercia. su grito de la pesadilla espantando a todos los demás monos que dormitan sobre él, respirando errático, naruto se sujetó la cara estaba sudando y su corazón latía rápido. Maa. Se dejó caer al piso de la cueva y se quedó viendo el techo.

Tardo, pero volvió a dormir.

….

Quieres que tu mami y tu papi te salven. Se rio seiryu mientras tenía a naruto empalado en su alabarda. Es una pena les enviare tus restos en cubitos. Se rió antes de tirarlo al piso y decapitarlo.

….

Naruto abrió los ojos y claramente estaba asustado, pero no hizo ruido porque de hacerlo espantaría más a los monos, solo se sentó en la cueva a escuchar el agua caer, entrando a un estado de semi meditación donde su mente estaba vacía y su cuerpo inmóvil.

/konoha/ al día siguiente/

Los ocho daimios reunidos en la sala más grande del consejo, los que tenían ninja con ellos eran los daimios de Kaminari no kuni, Kaze no kuni, Mizu no kuni, Tsuchi no kuni, Hi no kuni y Haru no kuni con ninjas que recién habían llegado.

Los que no tenía eran Nami no kuni y Tetsu no kuni.

Pero eso no era importante.

Naruto había sido llamado a esta reunión de emergencia para explicar qué diablos era lo que había pasado la noche de la fiesta.

Muy pocos, solo los cercanos a naruto, notaron las ojeras que tenía, principalmente gaara que era un experto en ojeras sabía que mínimo naruto no había dormido dos días.

Bien les diré lo que se. Naruto suspiro. Primero que nada, lamento haber destruido la casa del daimio y la mitad de la capital y tal vez dejar un rio de lava que aún no se ha detenido y bueno congelar una montaña. Naruto en número los múltiples daños que causo.

Descuida. Se rió el daimio de fuego con su abanico. Ya quería tumbar esa vieja casa de vacaciones me das una perfecta oportunidad para construir una casa más grande y que casa con rio de lava y una hermosa montaña con nieve. Se rió el daimio de fuego, como niño pequeño que tenía nuevos juguetes. ¿aunque no se donde esta mi inodoro de oro. se quejo el líder del pais.

todos necesitamos una explicacion. dijo el daimio de kaminari no kuni.

Ahora no sé cómo explicarlo sin parecer un loco. Dijo naruto suspirando.

Tal vez esto ayude naruto-san. dijo el monje mostrando una imagen de los nueve hermanos.

Naruto pensó y señalo la imagen. Supongo que ustedes ya han de haber escuchado la historia del monje de los nueve hanyo. Les cuestiono.

Los daimios asintieron.

Bien, cuando hikari, su líder un shinigami me mato, fui enviado al reino de los espíritus y para volver atravesé el yomi. Explico naruto viendo las miradas que le dedicaron los lideres de las naciones como si fuera un loco.

Eso son puras fantasías. Dijo el daimio del país de agua.

Claro y kami-sama no es un enano de trece años. Dijo naruto, un rayo casi le cae encima. Vaya en verdad no les gusta que le diga enano. Un rayo volvió a caer. Enano. Naruto lo siguió esquivando.

El hecho de que un rayo callera cada vez que naruto dijera esa palabra en un día sin nueves de tormenta y a medio día, hacía que muchos pensaran en la veracidad de su historia.

DEJA DE JUGAR. Le grito el kyubi. Raijin suele molestarse cuando falla mucho. Dijo el zorro. Estúpido tuerto. Comento.

Como sea. Naruto suspiro. En el yomi, tuve que, vencer algo muy fuerte, para llegar a enma-daiosama. Naruto sintió un ligero temor cuando dijo algo fuerte.

¿Qué era esa cosa fuerte? Cuestiono el daimio del país del viento.

No sé si su leyenda sea tan conocida nunca la he escuchado, se llama Sei ryu. Dijo naruto.

¿Dan? Cuestiono el daimio del país de las olas o sea tazuna.

Si ese. Dijo naruto.

Una leyenda muy oscura es. Dijo tazuna. Un ser un monstruo hijo de amaterasu, asesino de dragones y quien masacro a ejércitos solo moviendo su arma. Dijo el anciano. Es algo que ya no se cuenta, uno no recuerda el nombre de los monstruos solo sabe esconderse debajo de la cama. Explico.

Como sea, lo derrote en su prueba y me vi con el rey enma. Explico naruto.

¿Cómo te podemos creer eso? Dijo el daimio del país de la tierra.

Cuando sellaron al jyubi en mí solo sellaron el Yan, cuando fui ahí encontré al lado ying ahora los dos lados son uno en mí. Naruto explico. Tengo al kyubi completo en mi interior. Les explico. Además, durante mi negociación hostil para regresar a la vida, enma-daiosama me dijo algo respecto a los hanyo. Comento naruto.

¿Qué fue? Cuestiono el daimio del país de fuego.

Que hikari. Naruto tomo aire. Es su hija. Explico.

Un silencio sepulcral se escuchó por toda la sala.

El líder de sus enemigos, hija de un shinigami, no del rey de los shinigamis, señor de la muerte., imposible era el pensamiento general.

Cuando volví y gracias al monje Oinshi. Naruto señalo al anciano que ahora estaba inconsciente por la noticia de saber de quién era hija hikari. Creo un conjuro que me permitió ponerle fin a la vida de una de los han yo, po Kong la señora de las montañas, su fuerza física es capaz de crear terremotos y como ustedes vieron. Los daimios recordaron de lo que naruto los salvo. Era muy grande. Explico.

Y como la mato. Cuestiono el daimio de taki.

Pero la daimio de haru respondió por naruto.

El arma que naruto tiene es la legendaria empuñadura de kori no ame, la empuñadura está en si maldita, pero fue forjada hace milenios y bendecida por kami sama, puede matar y absorber las almas de los yokias, supongo que debe ser lo mismo con estos híbridos. Explico la mujer.

En resumen, sí, pero ellos solo pueden morir por los objetos usados la primera vez que fueron derrotados. Explico naruto.

Ahora no sabemos su plan, pero creemos que debe ser algún tipo de conquista. Intervino tsunade. Por como actuaron parecía que la fiesta iba ser un golpe estratégico para causar un caos en todas las naciones elementales y en el caos tomar control o aumentar su poder. Explico la hokage.

En tiempos desesperados medidas desesperadas. Dijo naruto. Todos los aquí presentes son objetivos potenciales, es decir cada daimio cada kage en esta habitación es un objetivo de ellos. Naruto suspiro. Y solo es la punta del iceberg, por suerte la mayoría de los edificios dañados tienen seguros de bancos en la capital de la tierra del fuego, pero imagínense que atacaran otras capitales o las rutas de comercio. Explico naruto. Un enemigo que lo matas y regresa con poderes que solo el sabio de los seis caminos pudo detener. Naruto comento.

Los daimios murmuraban entre sí.

Por suerte el tratado IKSK contempla la protección muta entre los miembros firmantes. Dijo tsunade. Pero los aquí presentes deberían considerar la unión para una fuerza efectiva. Explico la mujer.

Naruto suspiro, no le gusto como lo dijo.

Eso es lo que buscan no. dijo el daimio de kaminari no kuni. Nunca nos aliaremos con ustedes. el hombre se puso de pie. Kaminari no kuni y kumo se enfrentarán a este problema solos y venceremos a estos monstruos sin su ayuda. Les comento.

Señor. Dijo A no le gustaba la idea.

Es una orden. Dijo el daimio de kaminari no kuni.

He idiota. Dijo naruto llamando al daimio.

Naruto. Lo reprendió tsunade.

Naruto. Lo reprendió minato.

Como me llamaste. Dijo el daimio de kaminari no kuni.

Ya lo dije. Naruto lo vio. Solo lo diré una vez, esta es tu única opción no me importa el dinero o la tierra, pero si algo te importa de tu nación o de tus shinobis la unión será la mejor opción porque solo te lo diré una vez. naruto suspiro. Tengo miedo de hikari. Explico.

Es normal que un mocoso le tenga miedo. Dijo el daimio del rayo. No entiendes nada del mundo de los adultos. Explico. Que tengas un bien día plebeyo. Se fue el hombre con a siguiéndolo.

Naruto vio al raikage.

Tu cargaras con todas las muertes que el causara. Fue lo que le dijo naruto.

A no respondió.

Naruto solo suspiro.

Ustedes decidan qué hacer. Naruto los vio a todos. No soy bueno en estas cosas de momento. El rubio se fue usando el Hiraishin.

La habitación se quedó en silencio.

¿entonces? Cuestiono el daimio del viento.

¿Cuál es el plan? Cuestiono el daimio del fuego.

/hospital de konoha/

Migraña esa era la sensación y palabra que sasuke uchiha quizás debería aprender que estaría para siempre en su vida, en estos momentos estaba despierto con la peor sensación que ha tenido en su vida.

¿Cómo sigues? Cuestiono la voz queda de tenten en la habitación oscura del hospital.

Habían cerrado las cortinas y sasuke usaba una almohada para evitar el ruido el más pequeño ruido le molestaba.

Hacía sentir que su cabeza era un tambor.

SASUKE-KUN grito ino entrando a la habitación.

INO CERDA NO PUEDES ESTAR AQUÍ! le grito sakura entrando a la habitación para evitar que ino estuviera a solas con su sasuke.

Disculpen. Dijo tenten en un susurro.

CAYATE YO ESTOY AQUÍ PARA VER A SASUKE, MI PROMETIDO. Grito Ino restregando el hecho a la peli rosa. Esta muy oscuro. Ino se acercó a las cortinas.

No yo abriré las cortinas. Dijo Sakura jalándolas.

Las dos chicas abrieron las cortinas al mismo tiempo.

ARRGG! Sasuke grito de dolor por esta acción.

Sasuke kun que te pasa. Grito Ino.

¡Vez lo que haces cerda! Grito sakura. Aun lado soy enfermera. Les dijo iniciando a revisar sasuke.

Solo que las dos chicas sintieron dos kunais en sus cuellos.

Sasuke está sufriendo una terrible migraña gracias a la cantidad de sedante que le diste sakura, así que estábamos a oscuras en lo que se le pasaba el dolor, pero ahora solo le causaron dolor, sería mejor que te fueras sakura. Ordeno tenten con un rostro serio. Ino puedes quedarte solo cierra las cortinas y habla un poco más bajo. Ordeno tenten.

¿Por qué te debería hacer caso? Cuestiono sakura.

Porque soy quien tiene una kunai en tu cuello. Dijo tenten. Y porque él las está viendo con ojos asesinos. Explico la de pompones.

Las dos voltearon y era cierto, el menor uchiha tenía una mano sujetando su ojo izquierdo mientras la otra sujetaba su oído, pero se veía un solo ojo rojo con el sharingan girando y claramente el uchiha no se veía feliz.

Bien. Dijo ino cerrando las cortinas.

Vete. Dijo tenten a sakura.

¿Qué te da derecho a decirme que me vaya? Cuestiono la peli rosa molesta.

¿quieres que este aquí? cuestiono tenten a sasuke que volvió a meter su cabeza en la almohada.

No. fue lo que dijo la almohada.

Sakura se fue molesta diciendo cosas de su amor negado.

Tenten se quedó en silencio con ino.

¿Cómo estuvo tu entrenamiento? Cuestiono la experta en armas a la rubia.

Bien. Dijo Ino. He mejorado en el tiempo de usar el jutsu de posesión de mente y también he practicado el de destrucción de mente. Explico la rubia.

Tenten asintió a sus palabras.

/residencia namikaze/ 6:00 pm

Vaya. Dijo minato terminado de regresar el sello de protección de su casa a la normalidad, este sello había sido creado por su familia hace muchas generaciones, generaba una barrera que repelía a las personas, repelerlas haciendo que un lugar fuera inasible y también ocultando dicho lugar, aunque uno ya supiera su ubicación. Sin duda le falta refinamiento, pero sus sellos son efectivos. Explico minato rearmando el sello y dejando que jiraiya pudiera volver a entrar a la casa.

Vaya para su edad es algo notable. Dijo kushina mientras veía mas pergaminos con sellos inactivos. Aunque no sé qué hace este. Señalo una matriz de sellado con el kanji agua.

O yo hice una así antes. Dijo minato mientras la tomaba. Pero en mi caso almacené notas explosivas, pero nunca pude completar el circuito por la inestabilidad de las matrices usadas. Explico.

Veamos. Kushina examino el sello. Vaya, parce que tuvo el mismo problema, pero decidió agregar un circuito extra y una matriz doble para compensar la inestabilidad. Comento viendo el sello.

Pero eso ¿no genera un gasto excesivo de chakra?. Explico minato.

¿tienes idea de lo que están hablando? Cuestiono tsunade a jiraiya bebiendo sake en la mesa del comedor.

Están examinado los sello, de naruto. Explico el peliblanco. El chico es muy bueno haciendo sellos. Comento. Y creo que lo están evaluando.

Parece que soluciono el problema al aumentar la cantidad de espacio de almacenamiento. Dijo kushina.

Eso solo generaría que el sello sea inestable. Dijo minato.

No si contrarrestan el efecto de acumulación de chakra, al negar la activación por dos variables y solo dejas el comando en chakra directo. Dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo.

Los dos se rieron por lo que hablaron y se dieron un beso rápido.

Esperen el chico hizo que el sello tenga que ser activado de forma manual y así se invita el que el sello sea inestable. Les cuestiono Jiraiya entendiendo parte de la conversación.

Así parece. dijo minato envolviendo el sello.

Eso es redundante. Explico el sanin. Ese sello es inútil como arma y las redundancias solo generan problemas en la activación.

Pero también lo hacen más seguro y con la capacidad de llevar más chakra. Dijo kushina. Este sello es de almacenamiento y por lo que veo que almacena debe ser necesario la liberación rápida y efectiva del agua. Comento.

Bueno, sin agua naruto pierde su ventaja en el hielo. Explico tsunade. Está en su expediente el elemento kori depende del agua del ambiente.

Dos elementos artificiales. Minato sonrió. Ese potencial, ¿Qué tan flexible es? Le cuestiono a tsunade.

¿Porque todos los namikaze hacen la misma pregunta? Cuestiono la hokage.

Nos interesa más la flexibilidad y la velocidad que la fuerza. Explico minato.

Mmm puede dislocar casi todas sus articulaciones y en un estándar de velocidad, está a la par de guy en estándar base. Explico.

Mmm lento. Comento minato.

Oye. Dijo kushina. No seas así, no todos tienen tu entrenamiento de velocista. Se rio la mujer. ya se tardó. Kushina vio el reloj. ¿a qué hora suele volver a casa? Cuestiono a los dos sannin.

A que te refieres. Cuestiono tsunade a su alumna.

Naruto-kun ya se tardó, ayer era entendible que llegara tarde y no lo viéramos, pero hoy ya debería estar en casa, ya casi es la hora de la cena. Explico la mujer pelirroja entusiasmada.

Bueno. Jiriaya se rio un poco nervioso. Dudo que venga. Comento.

¿Por qué? Cuestiono kushina entrecerrando los ojos.

Bueno, salvo que temari u otra de sus prometidas este en la aldea, naruto suele dormir en el bosque o en algún lugar diferente a esta casa. Explico la hokage. A veces lo hemos encontrado durmiendo en el campo de entrenamientos o sobre los rostros de los hokages.

Pero en dado caso el chico es poco probable que este en casa. Dijo Jiraiya mientras los dos dueños de la casa lo veían. ¿Qué? Se quejó el sannin.

Debiste cuidarlo. Fueron las palabras de minato.

Y usted también sensei. Dijo kushina a su maestra. Se los encargamos. Explico.

Lo sabemos. Dijo tsunade. Por kami, kushina cuando me enteré de tu muerte vine a la aldea lo más pronto que puede, pero.

El viejo dijo que él se haría cargo. Explico jiraiya. Que era lo mejor y que esa había sido tu voluntad.

Pues no lo fue. Dijo kushina molesta. Que debe estar haciendo mi niño, seguro esta en malo pasos uniéndose a pandillas en estas horas. Dijo kushina exagerando la situación.

Vamos kushi. Dijo minato calmando a su esposa. Es un chico de catorce años, ¿Qué es lo peor que podría estar haciendo?

/complejo inuzuka/ 4: 45 am.

Era luna llena, una señal segura para las manadas, los hombres inuzuka con parejas estaban unidos en un frenesí, mientras los más pequeños dormían todos juntos cuidados por las hembras y machos más viejos que ya no podían unirse al frenesí, mientras las más jóvenes no hacían otra cosa que acercarse a la habitación principal, donde se escuchaban los ruidos y gritos placenteros que la hembra mayor del clan lanzaba.

Mientras quien fuera su pareja había estado con ella desde la caída del sol hasta estas horas.

Tsume no entendía bien el porqué, de pronto naruto había llegado, el joven se notaba cansado, tenía heridas por el cuerpo y lo que llamaba la atención eran esas extrañas marcas en sus ojos, naruto no tenía ojeras, nunca las había tenido, pero el joven no dijo mucho, pidió comida y luego después de comer, inicio otro tipo de festín.

Tsume se desplomo en el pecho con cicatrices de su pareja, el joven rubio, tenía los ojos cerrados, tenía sudor en su rostro, salvo su nueva quemadura facial y sin duda las marcas frescas de arañazos y mordidas eran cosas de las que tsume podía estar orgullosa.

Aunque una parte de ella, sabía que estaba mal, por kami, su amiga había vuelto a la vida y ella aquí con su hijo, pero. Tsume se abrazó al rubio y este movió su brazo para regresar el abrazo.

Naruto era un animal, eso está claro para ella, es lo que nadie más ve, naruto no actúa bajo las reglas del mundo de los humanos, el actúa bajo las reglas de su naturaleza.

Y sabia por la sangre que olio al día siguiente que en las montañas los más viejos habían muerto, no dijo nada ni su clan pero aullaron a la luna esa noche en señal de respeto a los seres caidos, naruto había perdido parte de su manada, pero él no era el alfa de esta, pero tenía la oportunidad de cuidar al nuevo alfa hasta que creciera, por eso el chico estaba hora perdido, había perdido su lugar en la manada en su manada y cuando eso sucede un cachorro puede o morir o volverse una bestia sin razón más que matar por placer.

En estos momentos naruto solo estaba perdido buscando que le llenara el nuevo baso que nunca había sentido tan grande como hasta ahora, en cierta forma lo entendía, ella era la alfa, su familia siempre fue la familia regente del clan inuzuka, pero los barrones murieron en la tercera guerra ninja dejándola a ella y su pareja como los nuevos líderes, pero su pareja fallo y se fue al no poder seguir su ritmo.

Tsume estaba sola en su vida, sus cachorros ya habían crecido y aunque los amaba, no eran lo que se esperaría, su cachorra mayor Hana era un médico un sanador bueno en batalla, pero no tan buena y kiba era kiba no tenía nada destaca ble y era holgazán, quizás una nueva camada de cachorros diera un líder más fuerte, después de todo la familia principal inuzuka siempre puede pelearse entre ellos por el liderazgo.

Tsume se acostó y se unió al sueño de su joven alfa, el chico aún no estaba listo, pero quien era ella para rechazar los placeres carnales de un joven tan activo.

…..

YUMI. Dijo una voz profunda y con eco, el fuego consumía el bosque, mientras un muro caído con una gran figura femenina con caparazón alzaba a varias personas heridas rumbo a su boca. BOCADILLOS. Dijo abriendo la boca.

Los cuerpos pertenecían a los menores uchiha, mientras las menores hyuga y algunos genin como el equipo 7 y trece eran alzados.

La gigante abrió su boca y con gusto se los comió.

Mientras naruto veía todo esto empalado a la lejanía.

…

AAAHHAHA. Naruto se despertó exaltado alzo la vista y apenas el sol salía, solo dos horas de sueño había logrado.

Naruto uso una de sus manos para sentir su cabello.

Además, sintió el abrazo en su otro brazo.

Donde tsume lo vio con un ojo abierto.

Naruto se puso de pie y fue a buscar su ropa antes de irse del lugar.

Tsume solo suspiro, al parecer el cachorro tenía más problemas de los que quería admitir.

/Suna gakure/

La sepultura de un kazekage era algo que la aldea no había hecho en más de veinte años, no era raro, cuando el tercero desapareció en el auge e la tercera guerra shinobi nunca hubo algo que enterrar, mientras que el cuarto aquí estaba, como era la tradición, al cuerpo de raza se le retiraron los órganos no esenciales, el cuerpo paso por un proceso de momificación y se puso en la cripta de los kazekages.

El entierro había sido algo rápido y no estaba el daimio del país del viento, no en estos momentos el hombre de kilos extra se había encerrado en su caza contratado a los mejores shinobis de suna y no saldría hasta que su seguridad estuviera asegurada.

Pero su representante su hijo y algún día futuro daimio si estaba ahí.

Así suna despidió a su cuarto kazekage e iniciaron las discusiones internas por el quinto.

/konoha no sato/ al día siguiente.

Habían sido cinco días, desde que la aldea de la hoja estaba en una alerta constante, todos los ninjas mayores al rango chunnin estaban notificados, de lo que se sabía del enemigo, así como quienes eran sus aliados.

Los daimios involucrados en el ataque estaban decidíos a dar libre tránsito a los aliados en este momento para permitir así la mayor protección a sus personas, aunque aún no estaba claro, pero rumores iniciaron a llegar de todos lados ataques de yokais inactivos por años a aldeas, reportes de a vista mientos de criaturas raras y sobre todo la perdida de comunicación con el país de los demonios era lo alarmante.

Los clanes shinobis estaban reuniéndose para ver qué hacer.

Cuando naruto llego a la reunión dejo escapar un largo y sonoro bostezo, que quienes lo conocían sabían que no era común, tampoco el cabello seboso, piel lubricada y esas ojeras bajo sus ojos rojos.

El chico estaba desvelado, eso todos lo notaron.

Apenas llego se recargo en las sillas de su familia y estuvo tranquilo, toda la reunión.

Que fue sobre cómo abordar a los enemigos.

La mayoría shinobi propuso buenas ideas, mientras los nobles exigían ser protegidos por ser nobles.

Una reunión cualquiera.

Y ahora las explicaciones. Dijo tsunade dejando a jiraiya y el matrimonio namikaze uzumaki entrar a la habitación.

Muchos civiles estaban sorprendidos demandando explicaciones.

Al parecer están en alguna manera de nuevo entre nosotros lo único que sabemos es que es temporal hasta que la líder de este grupo Hikari sea vencida. Explico tsunade. Ellos técnicamente están muertos, pero en vista de que parecen tener sus recuerdos, personalidad y espíritu se les permitirá seguir en la aldea y formar parte de la estrategia contra Los Han yo, pero a la mínima señal de traición. Tsunade comento. Serán contenidos y sellados. Explico.

Es bueno que el yondaime vuelva a la aldea. Dijo un noble. Ya que su bastardo no ha hecho un buen trabajo. Se quejó.

Minato y kushina lo vieron frunciendo el ceño.

Ven y dímelo a la…ca...ra... naruto se desmayó en la mesa donde estaba, golpeando su cabeza contra esta, iniciando a hacer el ruido de ronquidos.

Todos vieron esto extrañados y los nobles y civiles estaban echando humo por la falta de respeto a sus grandes personas.

Naruto entonces inicio a gruñir y se despertó exaltado para escupir lava sobre la mesa.

Suiton suisoto. Kushina hizo sellos de manos muy rápidos y escupió agua sobre la lava.

Todos veían como naruto parecía estar confundido y algo asustado, antes de tomar un semblante serio.

Si el sexo, la comida o el papeleo no me ayudan a dormir. Naruto se fue de la reunión por la ventana. Una batalla en el bosque de la muerte quizás sí. explico yéndose.

Pero la reunión todavía no acaba. Experto un civil molesto.

La reunión ha finalizado. Dijo tsunade. Ahora díganme que no escuche que naruto fue al.

Bosque de la muerte. Dijeron todos al unísono.

Si. tsunade suspiro. ¿Porque me odias kami? Cuestiono al cielo.

/soba no/

La cuidad abandonada eso era soba no, un lugar que los humanos construyeron pero dejado atrás durante la primera y luego segunda gran guerra ninja, aquí nadie vivía, o bueno nadie humano, durante estos años, los nekomatas la habían vuelto su hogar, pero muchos se habían ido buscando mejor vida que nunca encontraron, dejando a la más grande de todos ellos Nekobaa sola con su nieta, hasta que todos los nekomatas regresaron a fortificar la cuidad y volverla su hogar, después de la advertencia nada agraciada de los hanyo que se unieran a ellos o murieran.

Nuestro pacto con los humanos es claro. Dijo nekobaa entregando un pergamino a una figura encapuchada y con una máscara de gato. Aquí está el tratado original, ve a konoha y habla con los uchihas son nuestros aliados más próximos diles que vas a hora el pacto de paz entre humanos y nekomatas y no regreses hasta que los hanyo hayan caído. Dijo la mujer mayor.

Confiamos en ti. Dijo un anciano con rostro humano y orejas y cola de gato. Eres la más fuerte de nosotros, ve y honra el pacto. Le ordeno.

La figura tomo el pergamino y se fue rápido del lugar, demasiado rápido para el estándar humano.

Que matatabi te cuide. Dijo la anciana.

/ dos días después/ konoha/ 6 pm.

Anko mitarashi estaba en su patrulla por el bosque de l muerte, era una de los únicos shinobis de la aldea que podían atreverse a ir a ese maldito lugar solos y sobrevivir.

Ella conocia el bosque y por eso cuando algo no andaba bien sentía que debía averiguar el porqué.

Entro a la zona centro y vio que había daños en la única zona que nunca nadie iba solo, ni siquiera en los exámenes chunin se permitía que los niños fueran ahí, era una sentencia de muerte, era el nido de las arañas.

Esa cosa era un gran sumidero tan grande como la torre de los exámenes chunin, pero para abajo, las arañas más pequeñas, media lo de un perro inuzuka y las manos grandes, bueno las casas civiles apenas se acercaban a sus tamaños, era por eso que el lugar de las arañas estaba protegido por sellos y trampas explosivas.

Todo estaría bien.

Si no fuera que los cadáveres de arañas estaban por todo el lugar.

Los animales huían del lugar.

Cuando anko encontró a arañas del tamaño de casas en el piso quemándose y algunas congeladas estaba asustada.

Toco el comunicador que tenía.

Cuando la tierra se sacudió y la gran donde estaba parada también, un segundo estaba parada sobre seda, el suelo se movió mientras ella surgía, la gran araña que era la madre de todas en el bosque de la muerte, tan grande como el edificio de mando de konoha.

Monarca como la llamo tobirama cuando él la metió aquí y se aseguró que no saliera, la reina araña el terror, que tenía a un rubio sobre su cabeza con cadenadas envueltas en su pro soma, naruto estaba montando a arácnido gigante, a este le hacía falta una pierna y uno de sus quelíceros venenosos, así como unos de sus ocho ojos rojos ya no estaban.

¡Vamos! Grito naruto tirando de la araña. ¡Muérete de una vez necesito tu veneno!, naruto uso toda su fuerza para alzar la coraza del arácnido.

Monarca se sacudió violentamente antes de lograr romper las cadenas de naruto y lanzar al joven por los aires.

La gran araña siseo molesta y con sus peri palpos escupió su veneno contra el rubio, una gran cascada morada que apenas tocar algo vivo, este se pudría, plantas, arboles incluso sus pequeñas arañas morirán ante el veneno de su madre.

Naruto salto entre los arboles y sus cuchillas brillaron en rojo.

Onse! Naruto clavo las cuchillas en el piso MAGMA! Grito.

Anko salto a una roca, cuando todo el piso, inicio a volverse un mar de lava, las arañas se quemaban, mientras los árboles se iniciaban a quemar, incluso la roca donde estaba se hundía.

Monarca grito de dolor mientras sus grandes piernas más grandes que cualquier edificio de la aldea se quemaban.

La colosal criatura cayo por su peso, quemando su gran opistodomo en la lava.

Naruto inflo su pecho al inhalar fuertemente.

Kori. Naruto exhalo todo el aire. Mo fubuki no jutsu. exhaló lo suficiente para hacer que todo el lugar fuera un campo nevado.

La gran araña estaba en el piso.

Naruto alzo sus dos cuchillas rojas y las clavo en la cabeza expuesta de la araña.

Quien siseo.

SSSSHHHIIIZZZ! Exhalo el ruido la colosal criatura. POR. Una voz femenina salió de la boca de la criatura. ¿Qué? Cuestiono mientras sus ojos dejaban de brillar.

Lo siento. Dijo naruto en la cabeza de la criatura. Eres una reina, un yokai antiguo. Naruto acaricio la cabeza del arácnido. Pero en estos momentos. Las cuchillas de naruto iniciaron a absorber la sangre de la criatura, por un momento naruto el saurio y sus cuchillas pasaron a ser dos juegos de garfios filosos y morados. Tu veneno puede ser la mayor ventaja. Explico naruto suspirando y recostándose en la cabeza de la criatura muerta.

Poco a poco las arañas más grandes venían corriendo con un único objetivo vengar al asesino de su madre.

Naruto cerró los ojos intentando dormir.

Mierda. anko grito y se mordió el pulgar. ¡Mierda mierda mierda! grito mientras la gran serpiente aparecía y anko la montaba, anko sobre la serpiente subió a su cabeza a naruto y anko lo sujeto de su ropa mientras se alejaban del lugar, escuchando los ruidos incesantes de los pasos y siseos de los arácnidos que clamaban la sangre de naruto.

Rápido. Dijo anko a la serpiente quien solo siseo en respuesta mientras las arañas le lanzaban su seda.

Finalmente llegaron a los arboles diferentes y al cruzarles, estuvieron a salvo, las arañas no pudieron salir apenas intentarlo una barrera raiton las electrocuto y mantuvo a raya, esa era la protección creada por Mito uzumaki para asegurarse de que las arañas nunca fueran un problema para la aldea.

HAAA! Grito naruto despertándose. Maldita sea. Gruño molesto. Bien, saco un papel de su ropa. Leer todos los archivos del banco no funciono, sexo no funcionó, entrenar en mi bosque tampoco, leer y hacer todo el papeleo acumulado tampoco funciono, comer hasta reventar tampoco funciono, mas sexo tampoco funciono, sedantes tampoco funciono, pelear en el bosque de la muerte con ciempiés tampoco funciono, pelear en el bosque contra Monarca tampoco funciono. Naruto tachaba cosas de una lista.

Anko lo vio sorprendida que mierda había estado haciendo el chico, se veía terrible, su cabello era un desastre, así como su cuerpo con heridas en todos lados, su ropa dañada, y lo más malo eran las ojeras y ojos rojos por el sueño, el chico claramente parecía no haber podido dormir en un buen tiempo.

Quizás ir contra los cocodrilos. Naruto estaba pensando que más hacer.

Anko suspiro.

Oye acosador. Le dijo anko llamando la atención de naruto.

Este la vio y se acercó para olerla.

¿dama serpiente que hace aquí? cuestiono. Y donde estamos, el piso se mueve. Dijo naruto.

¿un segundo? Anko lo vio fijamente y luego olio a naruto, el olía a. vainilla ¿has estado comiendo carne de ciempiés? Cuestiono anko.

Mate uno obvio que me lo comería. Dijo naruto alzando los hombros en señal de aceptación.

Este drogado. Pensó anko. Mira en este momento, el bosque de la muerte está fuera de servicio. Dijo la peli morada. ¿Qué te parece si vamos por unos dangos al bar? Le cuestiono esperando sacar al rubio del bosque sin incidentes.

Bueno. Dijo naruto en afirmación. Sujétate. Naruto sujeto a anko y los dos desparecieron.

/kaminari no kuni/

El daimio del país de los rayos estaba en su palacio personal, escribiendo una carta, él no era un hombre tonto y sabía de qué lado estar en las batallas.

Del lado ganador y que más le beneficiara a él.

Su sueño finalmente estaba cerca de su alcance.

Reinar en su nación para siempre y quizás en otras naciones.

/palacio de hikari/

La joven mitad shinigami, estaba vestida, con su kimono blanco, atando una cinta plateada en su cintura y luego colocando sus abalorios flotantes alrededor de su cuello, sus diez mil abalorios de la vida eterna, mil pueden darte el control sobre cualquier vida, ahora mil de ellos eran negros, ocho mil de ellos eran blancos señalando el control que todavía tenía sobre la vida de sus hermanos y de ella misma y mil todavía eran claros, señal de que no habían sido usados.

Todos mañana se dirigirán a sus misiones. Hablo hikari mientras sus hermanos se habían reunido ante ella.

Desde aquí podre ir a ayudarlos en caso de ser necesario, cinco de ustedes tienen las misiones de acabar con los líderes de las cinco grandes naciones, mientras hacen esta distracción, tsu land sacara a la luna de la órbita causando un cambio climático a nuestro favor y Hsu wui tu misión es simple debes esparcir nuestro nombre a todo el mundo, reúne aliados y mientras esparcirás tu plaga por el mundo. Ordeno hikari.

Sin po Kong eres vulnerable hermana. Dijo Tsu land. Es peligroso que salgas sola.

Dudas del toque de un shinigami. Dijo shen du intentando causar una pelea.

No, solo digo que aún no sabemos si es vulnerable a las armas de nuestro enemigo. El hombre bicho jugaba con sus segundas manos al hablar.

Deberías conseguirte protección extra hermana. Sugirió Baitza la mujer serpiente marina a hikari.

La shinigami dejo ver sus cuernos y sus ojos perla pasaron a azul y luego a morados.

Quizás me dé una vuelta por mi vieja casa y vea que nuevos prospectos ahí en el yomi. Anuncio la shinigami.

Partiremos al amanecer. Dijo Tcha zu la mujer tigre.

Los siete asintieron mientras hikari los veía irse y remojaba sus pies en el agua de su habitación.

Vio una flor azul flotar hasta ella.

¿eres tú? hikari quito un pétalo. No eres tú. quito otro. Eres tú. no eres tú. siguió quitándole los pétalos a la flor hasta que solo quedo uno.

Hikari lo tomo en sus manos y jugo con su cascabel en su cuello.

Suspiro y espero viendo el agua sin moverse, sería un largo amanecer.

/ konoha/ 10: 35 pm/

Kushina, minato, Mikoto, Jiraiya y Tsunade estaban en la casa uchiha hablando tranquilamente, sasuke estaba entrenando en las montañas cercanas con kakashi y akira, los dos usuarios del sharingan tenían mucho que aprender del copi ninja.

¡OYE TOMATE! Grito la voz del kyubi fuerte en la mente de kushina.

¿Qué quieres kyubi? Cuestiono la mujer molesta apareciendo en la cueva que ahora era el paisaje mental del zorro.

Kushina fue envestida por un animal extraño parecido a un oso, pero con hasta y melena de león el animal la lamió un rato antes de perseguir a una araña del tamaño de un gato por todo el lugar.

Antes esto era tan tranquilo. Bufo el zorro gigante. Como sea, tomate te estoy contactando dejando fuera a naruto, porque me preocupa. Explico el zorro.

¿espera? Kushina lo vio fijamente. ¿No mientes? Le cuestionó.

Por supuesto que no. dijo el zorro. Me preocupa la salud de tu cachorro si el muere yo muero, además. El zorro se rio. He estado cuidándolo desde que nació, le enseñe a gatear y a correr como animal. Se rió.

Oye. Dijo kushina molesta.

Como sea. El kyubi bufo. Tu cachorro lleva ahora una semana sin poder dormir, comúnmente no me preocuparía él y yo no vemos nuestros sueños, pero sea lo que lo mantiene despierto es molesto y todo estaría bien, pero fue a matar a la araña gigante y ahora está en un bar y acaba de desafiar a unas cejas de azotador. Comento el zorro.

Cuando vio el aura negra salir de la pelirrojo.

Mi bebe. Kushina dijo apretando los dientes. ¿esta dónde? Cuestiono con voz de muerte.

Distrito comercial, zona de restaurantes, busca la que es de color blanca con flores rosas. Dijo el zorro. Y oooo… mierda. dijo antes de cortar la comunicación.

Kushi? Cuestiono minato mientras los demás sentían el aura mortal de la pelirroja.

¿Qué paso? Cuestiono tsunade antes de que un anbu llegara.

Hokage-sama, sensei. Dijo el ambu de cabello morado. Naruto-san y uno de los alumnos de guy están en una batalla en un bar. Explico.

¿Quiénes es el alumno? Cuestiono Jiraiya.

Rock lee. Dijo yugao.

Minato escupió el agua que tomaba.

¿le dieron a un lee alcohol? Dijo con el rostro pálido.

Si. fue su respuesta.

En marcha. Minato sujeto a todos y los trasporto a uno de los pocos restaurantes con sus kunais de tres puntas.

/Ramen ichiraku/ 10: 45 pm

Teuchi no se sorprendió cuando la hokage, el ex hokage, su esposa, la matriarca uchiha y el sanin de los sapos aparecieron, años de ver a la joven pareja aparecer de la nada en su restaurante lo habían acostumbrado.

No así su hija que salto y rompió platos.

De pronto un puesto abulante de coles salió volando por la calle principal.

¡Mis coles! Grito un hombre de ropas verdes ya mayor.

Los adultos salieron para ver.

Aun rock lee totalmente borracho en una posición extraña, luchando contra un naruto en cuatro que saltaba y usaba sus cadenas como su fueran colas en su cintura.

Y esta noche iba tan bien. Dijo Anko comiendo y viendo el espectáculo, por la nueva ventana del local de dangos, la ventana tenía la forma de naruto.

Todo cuando Jai, lee, neji y tenten llegaron al bar para celebrar la total recuperación de lee y que equipo diez volvería a misiones, claro que al ver a naruto este fue invitado por todos y en algún momento tanto naruto borracho con guy le sirvieron sake a lee.

Lee golpeo a naruto, naruto envolvió a lee.

Y los dos están luchando desde entonces.

Hip! Dijo lee esquivando con maestría, por no decir que parecía que se caía con cada golpe que naruto lazaba, una patada mal lanzada para algunos, pero para los expertos en taijutsu el estilo del borracho o puño feliz era evidente.

Naruto gruño sacando sus cadenas y las ato en lee, pero este hizo un movimiento extraño al perder el equilibrio que hicieron que las cadenas se soltaran.

Lee volvió a golpear efectivamente a naruto, quien saltando como un animal lo envolvió en las cadenas, lee se movió de forma ridícula y se deslizo entre las cadenas haciendo un Split perfecto.

Luego giro y le dio una patada en la mandíbula a naruto.

Minato entrecerró los ojos y su semblante estaba algo molesto.

Lees y namikaze tenían una vieja muy vieja guerra entre ellos, lees expertos en fuerza y resistencia, pero los namikaze se especializaron en flexibilidad y velocidad, mentiría si dijera que un buen conflicto entre los dos clanes no existía, pero ver esto solo hacía a minato preguntarse quién había entrenado a naruto.

Naruto finalmente sujeto a lee y lo abrazo, para dar un salto al aire y luego clavar su cabeza en la tierra.

El cuerpo de lee se movió el ninja de cejas espesas salió aun borracho de la tierra.

Lee lanzo varios puñetazos rápidos contra naruto quien los esquivo todos, lee lanzo una patada directo al cuello de naruto, este se fue para atrás.

Muchos sintieron un escalofrió por la postura de naruto, es decir, cuando el rubio se puso como un perfecto puente en U invertida muchos no creían que una columna vertebral pudiera tener esa forma.

Esta muy tieso. Expreso minato.

¿no creen que deberíamos pararlos? Cuestiono Jiraiya a Tsunade.

Eh… así... tsunade inhalo fuertemente. ¡QUE MIERDA HAN HECHO! grito tsunade tan fuerte que las paredes se sacudieron y los ambus ya estaban a su lado.

¿Un segundo donde estaban? Cuestiono minato al notar que no habían interferido en ningún momento del combate, además su postura, esa no era la formación que el estableció, esa era de hiruzen una obsoleta hace bueno en su tiempo veinte años aquí seria obsoleta unos treinta y cinco años.

tenso. Dijo un ambu. Contén al kyubi. Ordeno.

Un ninja enmascarado asintió.

Mokuto. Hizo sellos de manos. Uddo pakku o kyatchi. Dijo el ambu haciendo sellos de manos y del piso salieron pilares de madera con la forma de la cabeza de perro y estos se dirigieron a las manos de naruto.

Este reacciono al verse detenido, pero hubo un detalle que todos olvidaron, un lee borracho que le dio una patada a naruto quien al estar sujeto su torso se fue para atrás, no así sus brazos dislocándose los.

¡Lee! Grito guy deteniendo a su alumno.

ARGGG! Naruto gritaba de dolor mientras sacaba espuma de la boca.

Suéltalo. Dijo kushina golpeando tan fuerte a Tenso que estrello al hombre contra la pared.

Naruto cayó al piso, la expresión de dolor en su rostro era evidente.

Genial, tonante ese idiota uso mokuton y dejo astillas estoy fuera en sanar los brazos del chico. Le explico kurama a kushina.

Naruto uso todo para ponerse de pie apretando los dientes.

Déjanos. Los ambus se acercaron.

Naruto exhaló hielo para alejarlos.

Naruto. Tsunade se acercó. Cálmate. Le pidió alzando las manos verdes. déjame sanar tus brazos. Le pidió.

Pero naruto le gruño.

Tu diste la orden, tu enemiga, tu causar daño. Le dijo naruto entre gruñidos. Largo. Naruto exhaló ahora vapor caliente.

Esta algo. La voz de kurama hablo. Digamos que perdido, el sueño lo tiene de mal humor y ha perdido mucha de su inteligencia por no descansar apropiadamente. Explico el zorro al pelirroja.

Naruto-kun. Mikoto se acercó. Tranquilo, por favor, déjanos ayudarte. Le pidió.

Naruto la vio.

No confiar. Naruto dijo. Tu engañar antes, tu mentir para sedar, tu enemiga. Naruto le gruño.

Confía en mí. Le pidió mikoto.

No. dijo naruto. No eres mi madre. Le dijo. No tengo porque hacerlo. Naruto se girtó solo para darse cuenta de lo que dijo.

la mirada de mikoto era un claro indicativo que sus palabras si habían tenido efecto en la mujer mayor.

yo. naruto no sabia que decir. carajo. gruño naruto sintiendo las punzadas de dolor. adiós.

Espera. Minato lo atrapo del brazo.

ARRGGG! Grito de dolor naruto, antes de lanzar una patada que minato la atrapo sola mano , su hijo estaba demasiado lento si no pudo evitar ser atrapado, pero el rubio menor lo uso de impulso para saltar a una pared, de la pared a otro edificio y luego a los techos.

A donde ira. Dijo minato.

A su hogar. Respondió Jiraiya.

Debemos hablar con él. dijo kushina.

Mikoto negó con la cabeza.

En este momento no te hará caso, no le hará caso a nadie, su lo vas a ver es probable que te intente matar, lo mejor seria. Kushina vio a su amiga y piso con fuerza interrumpiéndola.

No, nada de esperar, soy su madre y debo actuar como tal. Kushina grito. ¡Ahora hacia dónde va! Exigió a todos.

/montañas del norte de la aldea/

tras un gran árbol se veía a dos jóvenes de cabello negro, uno masculino y la otra femenina suspirando cansados, sucios y con algunas leves heridas.

Esto es una locura. Dijo akira mientras revisaba su equipo ninja. Una shuriken y un kunai, aún tengo mi katana. Le comento a su hermano adoptivo.

Tengo una nota explosiva y mi abanico. Dijo sasuke.

Cuando el árbol donde se escondían fue cortado por un rayo a la mitad, haciendo que los dos saltaran para alejarse.

¿Les dije que descansaran? Cuestiono kakashi con sus sharingan activo.

Los dos uchihas gruñeron, este iba a ser un largo entrenamiento.

/templo del bosque del este/

Pasando la nueva residencia uchiha, a veinte minutos, justo en la fuente natural de aguas termales del monte onse, en los ríos de agua caliente, donde varias especies, de micos, macacos, titis y bananos estaban descansando, los ninjas de la aldea de la hoja llegaron a la gran fuente principal de las aguas termales donde algunas madres macacos estaban bañando a sus hijos.

Los ninjas vieron la gran boca de zorro tallada en roca y de donde salía el agua, antes había sido una cascada totalmente lisa, pero los zorros la re decoraron, de muchas de las cuevas algunos pequeños zorros de una sola cola, algunos bípedos y otros con varias colas los veían.

La cascada se abrió por la mitad, dejándolos pasar.

ARRRGG! Todos vieron como naruto golpeaba su brazo contra una de las estalactitas más duras. AHHH! grito de dolor, pero alzo el brazo de nuevo en su lugar. Ahora. sujeto el otro y lo volvió a colocar. Maldita sea, pensé que lo matamos. Grito naruto.

¿con quién habla? Cuestiono jiraiya.

Con el kyubi. Dijo kushina.

Bien, ya vieron que está a salvo. Dijo tsunade. El chico es territorial, si entras en esa cueva, o te funde, te congela o te vaporiza. Les explico.

Naruto de pronto se desplomo.

Todos lo vieron, estuvo roncando por un minuto antes de despertar exaltado y gritar como loco golpeando la pared de la cueva.

No me parece que este muy bien. Dijo minato a los demás.

Pero que podemos hacer. Dijo jiraiya. No nos escuchara hasta que se calme y nada lo calmara solo el mismo, así es el. explico.

Y por lo visto ni yo puedo ayudar. Dijo mikoto suspirando. Es cierto no soy su madre. Comento.

Pero yo sí. kushina entro a la cueva.

Kushina no. dijeron tanto tsunade con jiraiya temiendo lo peor, que la mujer pusiera a naruto a dormir a base de golpes.

Y en un principio esos eran los pensamientos de kushina cuando entro a la cueva, con paso firme y puños cerrados.

Pero a los primeros pasos. Noto el interior de la cueva.

El lugar se veía extrañamente acogedor, sus pasos fueron lentos mientras veía en las paredes lo que parecían al principio dibujos torpes de un niño que con el tiempo eran tallados de sellos y luego pergaminos, noto una pila de libros en un punto seco, además de que debía a ver algún hongo bio luminiscente que alumbraba una pequeña cantidad de fotos y cosas, una kunai rota, una foto de naruto en el hospital siendo besado por una mujer mayor, una moneda de onse, una copia del icha icha viejo, hasta algunos juguetes de madera que estaban rotos.

Vio marcas en las paredes como si alguien se hubiera medido en ellas, además de manos pintadas en estas y pieles de animales, así como fruta en una especie de escalera.

Finalmente entendió donde estaba.

Era la habitación de su hijo.

Sintió como la ira en su corazón se iba y una extraña sensación en su estómago se formaba.

Arg. Naruto se quejó viendo sus nudillos sangrantes e inicio a la merlos para sanarlos.

Naruto solo suspiro y se dejó caer en la cueva.

Kushina vio como el joven rubio alzaba su vista para verla por un segundo esa mirada era la de un cachorro herido y al siguiente de un animal acorralado.

Naruto se alzó y tanto sus cadenas como sus cuchillas sugieren de su piel.

Kushina lo vio, en esos ojos, había miedo y dolor, soledad y confusión.

A veces uno no ve su reflejo hasta que ve a sus hijos. fueron las palabras de minato desde atrás de ella acercándose.

Kushina no entendió en un principio, pero por un momento, sintió algo en la forma en que naruto la veía, esa era su mirada cuando llego a la aldea desde Uzu, cuando se sentía sola y pérdida sin nadie en quien confiar.

Kushina alzo su mano para intentar calmar a su hijo.

Este alzo su cuchilla.

Eso mismo hizo ella cuando mito uzumaki la intento tocar solo que ella uso una kunai.

Pero mito hizo algo diferente a atacar.

Kushina solo sonrió.

Esto extraño a naruto, porque la pelirroja le sonreía, el la estaba atacando. Fuera de mi cueva. Le dijo naruto intentando hacer que su adolorida extremidad no temblara.

Kushina solo sonrió y suspiro.

Tienes ¿miedo? Cuestiono kushina.

No le temo a nada. Dijo naruto para luego gruñir a la mujer.

Esos ojos dicen que mientes. Dijo kushina aun con una sonrisa. ¿tienes miedo de estar solo? Cuestiono.

Siempre he estado solo. Le dijo naruto aun con la mano alzada y cuchilla apretada.

Pero tienes miedo de perder a alguien. Kushina uso su mano y señalo. Aquí. señalo su corazón.

Naruto llevo su mano sin cuchillas al corazón para tocarlo, antes de darse cuenta que había hecho y bajarla bruscamente.

No juegues con mi mente. Le dijo naruto antes de apretar más la cadena, solo que parpadeo y sus ojos se cerraron por mucho tiempo, parecía que se había quedado dormido de pie. Ahh. Reacciono naruto y vio en donde estaba. ¿Qué haces aquí? le cuestiono naruto.

Ahora había mas ira que otra cosa en la mirada de naruto y sus dientes apretados no eran buena señal.

Solo váyanse. Les dijo. ¡YA! Grito y unas lágrimas salían de sus ojos. Solo quiero descansar. Sollozo. Solo eso. Naruto alzo su otra mano y ya tenía sus dos cuchillas. déjenme solo como siempre lo han hecho. naruto se tambaleaba del sueño y el cansancio, no sabia que era lo que lo mantenía despierto.

Minato instintivamente llevo su mano a una de sus bolsas y saco una kunai en caso de tener que usarla.

Pero kushina solo sonrió y recordó algo que no había hecho en mucho tiempo.

**Uuuhhh uhhh uuhh uhh**. Inicio a cantar poco a poco la pelirroja.

Naruto cambio su semblante de ira a uno de confusión.

**Hijo del corazón**. Hablo kushina dando un paso hacia naruto.

Este retrocedió por instinto.

**Deja ya de llorar.** Kushina siguió avanzando y naruto retrocediendo.

Kushina alzo una mano. **Junto a ti**. Kushina dio un paso más. Naruto se topó con la pared de la cueva.** Yo voy a estar.** Kushina toco el pecho de naruto. **Y nunca más te han de hacer mal**. Canto mientras esperaba que naruto reaccionara.

Este no sabía qué hacer, ¿Qué ataque era este? Porque dolía, porque se sentía triste.

Kushina alzo su mano y recorrió toda la piel hasta poner su mano en la meguilla de naruto.

**Tus ojitos de luz.** Kushina le alzo el cabello a naruto con sus dos manos y vio esos ojos azules, sintió la piel quemada de uno de ellos. **El llanto no ha de nublar.** Limpio los ojos de naruto con sus dedos.

Naruto no supo porque o cuando, solo soltó sus cuchillas y estas junto con sus cadenas cayeron al piso.

**Ven aquí.** kushina envolvió a naruto del cuello y lo jalo con cuidado dejando que el rubio pusiera resistencia si quisiera, pero no lo hizo. **Mi dulce amo**r. Kushina lo abrazo, su hijo era más alta que ella. **Nadie nos ha de separar.** Le canto al oído y le dio un beso en la meguilla.

El cuerpo de naruto fallo y sus piernas se pusieron flacidas, haciendo que se deslizara un poco del abrazo, pero dejando que estuviera en el pecho de kushina.

Algo en naruto reacciono.

Algo muy viejo en su mente.

Algo le hacía sentirse extraño.

**Uhhh uhh uhhh.** Kushina canto sentándose en la cueva llevando el cuerpo de naruto con ella.** Valiente mi niño** **es.** Kushina paso su mano por la espalda de naruto sobando la. **Uhh uhh uhh lejos de todos en miedo rodeado estas**. Siguió sobando la espalda de naruto he inicio a balancear lentamente su cuerpo. **Sangre tu carita angelical ha de manchar.** Sintió como naruto relajaba su respiración. **Enemigo tu serás**. Kushina sintió como minato ponía su mano en su hombro y él se ponía en cuchillas a su lado.

¿Qué es ese sonido? Pensaba naruto mientras su cerebro intentaba encontrar por qué no actuaba.

**Hijo mío, mi amor.** Kushina arrullaba a naruto lentamente.

**Mi amor**. Tsunade y mikoto le hicieron corro.

Mientras fuera de la cueva todas las madres abrazaban a sus crías.

**No me importa cuánto he de sufrir**. Kushina sonrió y sintió que lagrimas salían de su rostro.

**Mi amor.** Canto quedamente minato manteniendo su sonrisa intentando ocultar una lagrima.

**Como un sol tú me das luz.** Kushina vio a los ojos de naruto, quien parecía confundido, ante todo. **y das calor a mi existir.** Le canto y le dio un beso en la frente. Te amo naruto. Kushina brazo fuertemente a su hijo.

Minato los abrazo a los dos.

Naruto seguía escuchando ese ruido, porque, era cálido, porque lo hacía sentirse tranquilo, porque, de donde, donde lo había escuchado.

Su cerebro finalmente lo recordó.

Ese ruido, lo había escuchado, lo escucho nueve meses seguidos, el ruido que paso años buscando, el ruido que siempre en tormentas busco para calmarlo, el ruido que cuando era más joven deseo volver a escuchar.

Era el latir del corazón de su madre.

**Ven mi amor.** Kushina sintió que su ropa estaba húmeda en su pecho, si hijo estaba llorando. **Ven mi amor, aquí estaré**. Le dijo sintiendo que la respiración de naruto se relajaba. **Y nunca te dejare**. Le susurro lo último.

Finalmente, naruto se quedó dormido.

Kushina seguía tocando el cuerpo de Naruto y sonriendo, al verlo dormir, cuando vio que su semblante y su respiración se volvía anormal, ella le acaricio la cabeza.

Aquí estoy. Le dijo kushina. Duerme bien mi amor. Le dijo kushina, mientras lograba que naruto se calmara.

Vamos a casa. Dijo minato ayudando a kushina a ponerse de pie mientras que él y un clon cargaban a naruto éntre los dos.

Kushina iba a su lado sosteniendo una de las manos de naruto y acariciando su cabello y hablándole cada vez que parecía intentar despertar.

Mikoto sonrió y dejo escapar una risita.

¿Qué pasa fenikko? Cuestiono tsunade.

Sensei, solo me doy cuenta que diferente es kushina con naruto. Sonrió. Es su madre. Comento.

Si. dijo jiraiya. Solo espero que todo mejore a partir de ahora. sonrió el sanin.

Y todo mejoraría.

O no.

/ residencia namikaze/ 12:00 pm/ septiembre 14.

Minato y kusina llegaron a casa y abriendo la puerta pusieron a naruto con cuidado en una cama cerca de su habitación por si en algún momento el rubio se despertaba.

Pero este parecía finalmente poder dormir tranquilo.

¿Alguna vez pensaste que lo veríamos así? Cuestiono kushina a su esposo.

No. dijo minato. Pero nunca uno está listo para cuando son adolescentes. Explico el rubio.

Lo sé. Kushina sonrió. Solo espero que no sea tarde. Comento.

Nunca es tarde kushi. Dijo minato abrazándola y dándole un beso. Nunca. Dijo el cuarto hokage.

Kushina lo abrazo y sonrió.

Solo esperaba que al despertar todo no hubiera sido un sueño.

Naruto durmió tranquilo esa noche, con el recuerdo fresco en su memoria del latir del corazón de su madre finalmente, se sentía seguro.

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

**Fin del capítulo 24**

**Si les gusta bien y si no también.**

**Espero que les guste.**

**Dejen sus comentarios y lean mi perfil de .**

**Atentamente Irrealiti13 amo y señor de la irrealidad. **

**Hasta el próximo video.**


	25. Chapter 25

_**Irrealita 13: disfruten el capítulo.**_

_**Naruto. **__**Haku, kurotsuchi, Akira, Hanabi, Tsume, Anko, Temari.**_

_**Sasuke. Ino, Tenten, neko**_

_**Gaara por Karin.**_

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

**Capítulo 25: saga de relleno Resurgir demoniaco. - episodio quinto. – entrenando para ser una familia.**

…**.**

**/carta completa de minato/**

Hola naruto si estás leyendo esta carta algo me paso y eras muy joven para entenderlo, por eso le pedí a tu madre que te diera esta carta cuando cumplieras los 18 años o cuando fueras un chunin, lo que sucediera primero.

Si eres un chunin no importa qué edad tengas, estoy orgulloso de ti, aunque la verdad no sé qué tan fuerte eres o qué clase de shinobi eres, estoy orgulloso de que lo logras, sé que las misiones te cambiaran, sé que seguirás el camino del shinobi y espero que Jiraiya te enseñe, él es un buen hombre por eso lo seleccionamos como tu padrino, la verdad no sé qué más decirte en este caso, solo espero que honres la voluntad del fuego.

En el caso de que tengas 18 años, vaya numero dieciocho inviernos, dieciocho veranos, dieciocho cumpleaños, que me abre perdido, tus primeros pasos, tus primeras palabras, la primera vez que te lastimaste, la primera vez que te peleaste, los días en la academia, consolarte cuando te rompieran el corazón, darte consejos para chicas, ayudarte a escapar de tu madre molesta, regañarte cuando fuera necesario y guiarte cuando lo necesitaras, dicen que los hombres no lloran pero yo lo hago al escribir esto no puedo creer que si en verdad paso me perdí tantas cosas, la vida de un shinobi suele ser corta, por eso disfrutare al máximo verte crecer, pero si el caso es que nunca nos cocimos solo espero que no me juzgues por mis decisiones o por lo que escuches de mí, un shinobi suele tener un misterio que lo rodea, pero yo, solo espero ser un buen padre para ti y en el caso de que no nos conociéramos, espero que seas un buen hombre, solo espero eso.

Si cualquiera de esto sucediera, tu siempre serás importante para mí, así como tu madre, naruto cuídate y cuídala, ella ve el mundo diferente, ella no es como todos, ella ha vivido el mundo en soledad y nosotros debemos demostrarle que aun en los peores momentos, aun cuando todo esté en contra, aun cuando nadie crea en ti y aun cuando solo te sobre un kunai contra el enemigo, ganaras, no porque seas único, no porque seas el mejor.

Simplemente porque eres mi hijo.

Mi orgullo.

Atte. Minato namikaze, Yondaime Hokage.

Psd. Si Jiraiya te da icha ocúltalo a toda costa.

**Si lograste reconocer el sello de sangre, te felicito naruto, en verdad has aprendido lo necesario.**

**Bien escucha, ahí otra cosa, un secreto que Jiraiya no quiere que sepas, pero creo que es mi obligación decírtelo.**

**Tal vez has notado si Jiraiya te entreno, que está obsesionado con algo, algo que parece lejano, talvez no lo parezca, pero cree en una profecía, yo personalmente no creo en las profecías, pero el sí.**

"**un día nacerá un niño que traerá el la paz o la destrucción al mundo" esa es la profecía hasta donde la se la dio el sapo sabio, por cierto, no comas nada del monte myoboku o bueno si te gustan los gusanos tal vez deberías comer…**

**En fin, no espero que esa profecía sea real.**

**Tú eres capaz de decidir tu propio destino, tu vida es solo tuya y….**

**(la carta nunca fue terminada)**

/carta completa de kushina/

La verdad no sabía cómo iniciar esto, esta carta se siente más como una despedida que como una presentación, bueno Naru-chan, soy yo tu Okasan, nunca pensé escribir estas palabras y de no ser porque tengo miedo de que algo salga mal no las escribiría, temo a que el Kyubi salga de mí y dañe todo lo que amo, temo no poder verte ni un instante, temo que te pase algo y temo que crezcas como yo totalmente solo, sé que la soledad es difícil Naru-chan sé que cambia a las personas y que hace parecer que este mundo no vale la pena.

Pero en su interior muy en su interior si lo vale, encontraras personas que te amaran tal y como eres, encontraras motivos para vivir, encontraras dicha y pena, encontraras amor y también dolor.

Espero estar ahí para ti y sino tu padre debe estar ahí para ti y sino tus padrinos Jiraiya y Tsunade, ellos deben estar para ti.

No estás solo Naru-chan.

Nunca lo estarás y no lo olvides.

Por nada del mundo olvides que tu madre te ama.

Atte. Tu oka-san kushina uzumaki.

**Naru-chan, eres un uzumaki, y si estás leyendo esto, entonces has iniciado a recorrer un camino que muchos creen que es magia, pero no los sellos, son el legado de nuestro clan, la máxima arma, así como el máximo escudo, el poder de los uzumaki, está aquí, este sello que he dejado para ti, te dará el acceso al conocimiento que yo no te puedo dar si lees esta carta.**

**Este es tu legado, el legado de nuestro clan, puede que no seas el ultimo, pero creo que serás el más indicado para tener esto.**

**Psd. - ten muchos hijos... quiero muchos nietos!**

/14 de septiembre/ 7:35 am/ residencia namikaze.

Naruto se despertó al caerse de la cama y estamparse de rostro en el piso.

Buuaaa! Naruto bostezo mientras se estiraba en el piso, se rasco la cabeza.

Una buena noche de sueño. Dijo la voz del kyubi. Por suerte una sola noche es necesaria para restaurar tu cansancio gracias a que estoy en tu interior. Dijo el kyubi con ojeras. Pero a cambio yo tengo una mala noche de sueño. Se quejó el zorro gigante.

Gracias. dijo naruto.

El kyubi se burló.

No es a mí a quien deberías agradecerle. Dijo el zorro mientras se cubría con sus colas su cabeza. Déjame acurruco en su cueva.

Por cierto. Naruto vio la cueva donde kori sacaba la lengua mientras estaba en un capullo de seda y este a su vez en la gran telaraña que el espíritu de monarca había hecho en su cueva. ¿Qué es eso? Naruto señalo una fama morada al fondo.

No tengo idea lleva varios días ahí, solo flota es tranquilizadoramente perturbador. Explico el zorro.

Naruto camino hasta estar cerca de la cosa y entonces noto que había un trigrama en ella.

Montaña? Cuestiono al zorro.

Este alzo las manos en señal de confusión.

Naruto suspiro. Te veré luego kurama. Dijo naruto.

Cuídate gaki. Le respondió el zorro. Recuerda si tu mueres yo muero. Le comento.

Naruto abrió los ojos y se estiro en la cama, esta cama era una de las camas en la habitación de huéspedes de la casa namikaze.

Bien ahora sabía dónde estaba.

Se estiro mientras tronada su cuerpo y todo el gas sinovial hacía sonar un compás de ruidos leves cada vez que uno de sus huesos tronaba.

Naruto entonces olfateo algo.

Alguien hacia el desayuno.

Naruto rogaba que quien fuera no fuera kurotsuchi, es enserio la chica no sabe cocinar, la última vez que lo hizo esa cosa blanca y burbujeante estaba caliente por fuera fría por dentro y por laguna extraña razón al tocarla se escapó del plato arrastrándose lentamente.

Cuando haku cocino hizo una comida insípida, no la culpaba, kiri no era conocido por su gran variedad de sazones no cuando las guerras civiles eran tan comunes y los únicos que podían pagar especias eran los ricos que no participaban en las guerras.

De temari no tenía mucho que quejarse, solo que la mayoría de su comida era, seca, comida que podía durar varios días de ser necesario, un claro reflejo de lo que suna era.

Naruto salió de la habitación siguiendo su olfato.

Olía bien.

Dio vuelta en el pasillo y se topó con una extraña escena.

Un rubio sentado en la mesa leyendo un periódico, vistiendo un short negro y una camisa azul y una pelirroja tarareando feliz mientras movía lo que sea que este cocinando, había ya tres platos en la barra de la cocina esperando a ser terminados.

El rubio mayor pareció notar su presencia y le sonrió cerrando un momento el periódico.

Buenos días naruto. Dijo minato viendo a su hijo.

Quien parecía confundido en este momento.

Buenos días Naru-chan. Dijo kushina desde la cocina. Siéntate casi termino el desayuno. Anuncio la pelirroja con alegría.

Naruto estaba francamente descolocado, así que hizo lo primero que su instinto le dijo, se arrojó por la ventada.

Minato sonrió.

De pronto naruto fue regresado dentro de la casa como si hubiera sido disparado desde un cañón.

Modifique el sello para que solo puedas salir por la puerta principal y si usas la llave, ahora te tomaría tres horas reconfigurar el sello para salir. Dijo el hombre dado un sorbo a su café. O simplemente puedes esperar a desayunar y luego escuchar nuestras palabras dejándote salir al final. Explico el rubio mayor.

Naruto gruño ante eso, tres horas o desayunar.

Su estómago escogió por él, naruto se sentó en la mesa.

Minato sonrió ante esto y siguió su lectura mañanera.

Naruto leía los encabezados.

Destrucción de la capital de hi no kunai aumenta la cifra de muertos a quinientos.

Pánico entre los daimios.

¿trenes el futuro del mundo? El proyecto del tratado KSIK.

¿héroe o villano? Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki el nuevo quinto hombre más rico del mundo.

¿espera cuando me volví el quinto? Naruto le cuestiono a minato.

Este se rio un poco.

No sé qué hiciste, pero. Minato se aclaró a la garganta. Sito. " después de firmarse oficialmente la compra de los primeros modelos los 18 trenes clase continental han iniciado su fabricación en Haru no kuni, esto junto con la comprar de rieles de Hierro y el contrato dado a los artesanos y trabajadores de Nami no kuni ha hecho que la especulación y valoración de activos den al joven heredero de 14 años una de las subidas teóricas con mayor impulso en los últimos veinte años, se espera que con la firma oficial y el banderazo de inicio dentro de unos meses en cada capital, dentro de un corto periodo de tiempo, las aldeas estén interconectadas con una red férrea como el mundo no ha visto. Termino de leer la noticia naruto.

Mierda en verdad que firmar cosas sin leer para ver si te quedas dormido no fue mi mejor idea. Se quejó naruto recargando su cabeza en la palma de su mano derecha mientras rechinaba los dientes.

Minato se rio de esto.

Frente a los dos rubios los platos fueron puestos.

Naruto se extrañó por el desayuno.

¿hay algo malo Naru-chan? Cuestiono kushina viendo el rostro que su hijo puso.

¿Por qué la comida sonríe? Cuestiono naruto.

Kushina había cocinado huevos, tocino y arroz para el desayuno, solo que el de naruto lo dejo como una cara sonriente, cosa que extraño a rubio, nunca le había servido comida con cara.

¿no te gusta? Cuestiono la mujer de cabello rojo, al ver como naruto picaba la comida como si esperara que en cualquier momento esta lo fuera a morder.

Me enseñaron que cuelgo alguien te sonríe, ten cuidado porque te puede morder. Explico naruto recordando que un macaco no te sonríe si no te va a morder.

Naruto se comió la sonrisa del desayuno para que no le molestara.

Así la comida paso en un silencio algo incómodo.

Naruto termino su comida e inicio a mover sus pies inquietos, se sentía como un animal enjaulado, apenas le abrieran la puerta se ira y nunca más regresaría.

Estas pensando en salir por la puerta y nunca regresar. Le dijo minato a naruto dando un sorbo al café.

Naruto gruño y le mostro los dientes.

No le gruñas a las personas. Dijo kushina regañando a naruto.

No me regañes. Le dijo naruto ahora gruñéndole a ella.

Que dijiste! Grito kushina tomando una apariencia aterradora con su cabello rojo flotando y un aura roja de muerte tras de ella.

¡Me he enfrentado a cosas que dan más miedo! Naruto le respondió a pie de lucha con un aura blanca surgiendo del y gruñéndole.

Si alguien los viera podría notar que había una corriente de dos rayos saliendo de sus ojos y luchando.

Minato dio un suspiro de satisfacción y golpeo su taza en la mesa.

El café es una de las cosas buenas de la vida. Comento cerrando su periódico.

Los dos lo voltearon a ver.

En este momento minato parecía un pequeño contra una mujer demoniaca y un joven con cadenas flotando tras de él.

Ahora cálmense los dos. Minato sonrió y abrió sus ojos y una mirada sin emociones los recibió. Por favor. les pido.

Por un momento un aura azul de muerte estuvo tras minato.

Ahora eso explica muchas cosas. Dijo la voz del kyubi en la mente de todos ellos. De ahí saco el temperamento y los ojos de asesino psicópata. Se burló el zorro.

Los tres se vieron y solo se dejaron caer en sus sillas, volviendo al incomodo silencio del principio.

Gracias. dijo naruto simplemente extrañando a los dos. Necesitaba dormir, no sé cómo lo hiciste, pero gracias. fue lo que le dijo viendo a kushina.

La mujer pelirroja sonrió y de alguna manera que naruto no entendía, parecía que un aura de alegría la rodeaba y tenía una gran sonrisa en su boca.

Es demasiado dulce. Naruto se quejó cubriendo sus ojos.

Minato vio esto y sonrió.

Bueno naruto, creo que debemos sentarnos a hablar de hombre a hombre. Dijo minato viendo a su hijo.

Aun soy menor de edad tengo 14 años. Dijo naruto viendo al adulto.

En cuanto te pones esa cosa. Minato señalo al hitayate de naruto en su cuello, eres adulto, además por lo que se hace mucho que has hecho todo lo que un adulto hace. Explico minato viendo a su hijo.

Tsk lo que digas. Naruto ahora estaba con los brazos cruzados en su silla.

Bueno, como decía. Minato sonrió. Sé que esto debe ser difícil para ti, entender que estamos aquí. comento.

No. naruto lo interrumpió. Estén o no estén en la aldea, acepte es hace mucho tiempo, no son parte de mi vida y lo único que me recuerda su existencia es la bola de pelos en mi estómago. Naruto se golpeó el estómago.

Todos escuchando ron maldiciones por parte del kyubi.

Naruto vio como kushina pasaba de estar feliz a una gran aura depresiva sobre ella.

Minato lo vio.

Pero entiendes la razón por la que paso. Cuestiono minato a su hijo.

Entender que, que hiciste lo que se suponía que el líder de la aldea debía hacer, que defendiste este antro de mala muerte corrupto y lleno de suficientes vidas miserables que solo buscan a quien culpar en lugar de afrontar sus problemas, que hiciste honor a tu leyenda que fuiste una inspiración al sacrificarte y dejar una aldea en paz. Naruto suspiro. Si lo entiendo. Naruto lo vio. Pero aun así puedo estar enojado y voy a estar enojado, es mi derecho. Le dijo.

Minato asintió.

Eso es justo, ¿pero dime? ¿Con quién estás enojado? Minato lo vio a su hijo. Con la visión del cuarto hokage y la muerte roja quienes dieron sus vidas para detener al kyubi ¿o? minato mantuvo una pausa. Con una madre y un padre que para proteger a su hijo recién nacido usaron sus cuerpos como escudos humanos para evitar tu muerte. Le cuestiono.

¿y no se te ocurrió? no se ¿dejar ir al zorro en mi estómago en lugar de seguirlo manteniéndolo prisionero como todos los hokages antes que tú lo han hecho? naruto le gruño a minato.

El kyubi es una amenaza para el mundo. Dijo minato.

No el kyubi no es una amenaza ninguno de los bijus lo es, son solo seres vivos, seres que son pacíficos salvo cuando un montón de humanos no los buscan para aprovecharse de su poder. Dijo naruto.

Era lo mejor para la paz. Dijo kushina viendo a su hijo.

Naruto alzo su playera, mostrando muchas heridas y toco el sello, revelando un patrón torcido.

¿tú me dices eso? ¿tú que has llevado esta carga? ¿dime ahí paz? ¿el Shodaime atrapo a los bijus y los regalo sin pensar no sé, hacer un acuerdo de paz entre las aldeas, no solo los regalo a la ahí se va. Dijo naruto.

Es verdad. Minato asintió. Hashirama fue.

Un idiota. Termino la frase naruto.

Minato asintió.

ya llevamos una hora aquí ¿Cuándo me van a dejar irme? Les cuestiono naruto a los dos.

¿Por qué te quieres ir? Cuestiono kushina. Dime, ¿Por qué no estas emocionado? O enojado o algo, debes sentir algo por nosotros. le cuestiono kushina molesta kushina.

Naruto la vio.

Sí, pero para eso deberías volver y hablar con un niño de cuatro años, que buscaba a sus padres en una tormenta de nieve, que los busco un año entero, que fue golpeado apenas salió en su cumpleaños por la música y las luces. Naruto inicio con un tono molesto, pero en algún momento su semblante paso a uno apretando los dientes y con la frente, así como los parpados intentado contener su tristeza. Busca a ese cachorro tirado en la nieve, ve y encuéntralo abrázalo y dile que serán una familia que lo quieren mucho y todas las cosas que quieras, llena su cabeza de sueños y promesas rotas, hazlo soñar con una sensación que todos los demás tienen y que, aunque el busque nunca encontrara. Naruto se señaló. Pero No le digas eso al monstruo que se comió al cachorro para sobrevivir. Explico naruto.

Monstruo.

Pensaron los padres.

Naru-chan tú no eres un monstruo. Dijo kushina a su hijo poniéndose de pie intentando acercarse para abrazarlo.

Naruto simplemente se puso de pie y se alejó de ella.

Claro, naruto se rio. Un depredaron y un monstruo, cual es la diferencia, un depredador caza por su supervivencia, un monstruo por su placer, un depredador descansa para sanar sus heridas, un monstruo para olvidar las muertes, un depredador es libre de elegir su territorio. Un monstruo es puesto en un lugar para cuidarlo, un depredador puede escoger su pareja y vivir en amor, un monstruo solo esta con quienes escogen para él y se resigna a aceptarlo. Naruto suspiro y vio a kushina. Hace mucho que digo que soy un depredador para decirme que lo que hago es para no perderme en la oscuridad de mi corazón, naruto señalo su rostro. Pero cada vez la oscuridad deja más marcas en mí. Naruto se rio. No soy un monstruo. Naruto la señalo. ¿Quién eres tú para decirme quién soy? Le cuestiono.

Soy tu madre. Fue la respuesta de kushina con una gran determinación.

Algo en naruto no supo cómo responder abrió la boca, pero la cerro y solo gruño, se llevó la cabeza la ventana y volvió a saltar por esta.

Volviendo a ser lanzado como bala de cañón para adentro.

No tengo tiempo para esto. naruto les gruño. necesito encontrar algo para matar, necesito entrenar para estar listo para enfrentarme a los Han yo que quedan. Dijo naruto viéndolos.

Minato se rio.

¿Qué es tan gracioso? Le cuestiono naruto.

¿Qué mejor para entrenarte qué? Minato se señaló y una guitarra sonó. Un kage temido por Iwa y Kumo capaz de destruir a un ejército el solo y. minato señaló a kushina mientras una citara sonó. Una de las ultimas uzumakis, capaz de controlar a un biju, con conocimiento en sellado y maestra en kenjutsu. La presento.

Naruto se puso serio e inicio a jugar con su pulgar sobre sus cuchillas.

Naruto parecía pensarlo.

¿Cuál es la trampa? Les cuestiono a los dos.

¿a qué te refieres? Cuestión kushina.

Vamos, dos de los más grandes shinobis de nuestra tercera guerra se ofrecen a entrenarme sin pedir nada a cambio, no tiene sentido, hasta el pervertido invisible de la esquina quiere que sea su mesías de una profecía dicha por un sapo senil. Señalo naruto a una pared donde jiraiya se mostró.

Los tres lo vieron.

Yo bueno me voy por aquí. el sanin salió por la ventana, solo para volver como un proyectil que se estrelló contra un pilar de la casa y eso lo dejo noqueado.

Naruto, es por qué. Kushina iba a explicarle que lo harían solo por ser sus padres.

Pero minato le puso la mano en su hombro y le guiño un ojo.

Yo me encargo. Le dijo el ex kage a su esposa.

Naruto vio al hombre.

Bien, naruto. Minato se paró frente a su hijo. Este es el trato, te entrenaremos de una forma en la que serias capaz de vencer hasta a los otros cuatro kages juntos siempre y cuando aceptes estas condiciones, uno deberás estar en esta casa para cenar a las 7 pm y para dormir a las 11 pm si estas fuera de esos tiempos se cancela el entrenamiento, dos deberás obedecer nuestras instrucciones durante el entrenamiento. Tercero puedes hacer cualquiera de tus actividades personales, pero recuerda que estaremos cerca de ti no te quitaremos tu espacio, pero estaremos cerca, cuarto podemos dar nuestra opinión abierta sobre cualquier tema y tú decides si escucharla o no y quinto y última. Minato guardo silencio.

¿Cuál es? Dijo naruto impaciente.

Senos paciente como nosotros lo seremos contigo. Le pidió minato.

¿es todo? cuestiono naruto a los dos muertos.

Y dejarnos decirte Naru-chan. Dijo kushina tras su esposo.

Naruto gruño ante esto, pensando las opciones, era lo mejor, que daño abría en aprender de ellos dos.

Te has ablandado. Se rio el kyubi en la mente de naruto.

Tienes un trato, minato. Naruto le extendió la mano.

Minato la estrecho. Sabes naruto este sello no fue hecho para evitar el hirashi. Comento.

Lo sé. Naruto simplemente lo vio. Quería ver que tenían para ofrecer. Fue lo que dijo y les dio las espaldas. Son leyendas, sin duda abría algo que me darían, simplemente quiero ver que puede ser. Comento.

Minato negó con la cabeza, porque naruto tenía que pasar por su fase de chico cool justo cuando ellos volvían.

Ahora vamos. Kushina aplaudió y los sellos se desactivaron. Tenemos mucho que ver.

Naruto suspiro y se acomodó su ropa, ¿Por qué los acepto?

Los vio salir primero y de pronto vio tras de el a un pequeño niño rubio, sintió frio en los pies.

Argg! Naruto se dio un puñetazo en la mandíbula.

Naruto! Dijeron los dos padres al ver cómo sin motivo el rubio se dio un golpe tan fuerte que dejo un moretón y se partió el labio.

No tengo porque recordarte, no existes! Naruto le grito a su yo imaginario y este desapareció.

¿crees que aún le falta algo de sueño? Dudo kushina.

No lo sé. Dijo minato al ver esto.

Los tres salieron de la residencia namikaze y tomaron rumbo a la aldea de la hoja, para iniciar lo que minato nombro como.

Entrenamiento de emergencia.

/montañas del país del fuego/

Un sharingan de tres comas en cada uno de sus ojos.

Sasuke estaba cansado mientras usaba su abanico que guerra para bloquear los ataques que akira hacía con su katana.

Los dos estaban practicando, al mismo tiempo que evitaban a los nikken los perros de kakashi de rastreo, su misión era vencer al otro uchiha antes de que kakashi los encontrara.

Era un entrenamiento intenso pero necesario según tsunade, en estos momentos todos debían estar listos para el peligro.

/aldea de konoha/ complejo hyuga/

Hanabi hyuga estaba practicando la parte más poderosa del estilo hyuga, la rotación, su rotación como la llamaba su padre era imperfecta y sin el prestigio del clan, pero aun así hanabi seguía practicando su variable de la rotación, una que en lugar de cerrar los puntos de chakra rompe los huesos, daña los músculos y paraliza los nervios, más efectivo en su opinión.

Junto con neji y otros miembros del clan estaban entrenando para lo que hiashi había dicho era una amenaza mayor a cualquier otra.

Aunque también esperaba que su padre les dijera cual era el dichoso anuncio oficial para su clan, estaba molesta de no saberlo.

Pero bueno no es como si su opinión le importara a su padre.

/en Kumo/

El raikage A estaba en su oficina alzando sus pesas sin muchas ganas, las palabras del chico uzumaki naruto retumbaban en su cabeza.

Ser responsable de todas las muertes que su daimio causara.

Kumo era la segunda potencia militar del continente, solo por debajo de konoha, tenían dos jinchurikis, un ejército de shinobis mayor al número de ninjas de konoha y suficiente apoyo de su daimio.

Kumo no caería tan fácil.

Si me permites decir algo. Dijo yugito nii o bueno su inquilina, ya que yugito nunca le faltaría el respeto al raikage entrando así a la oficina a hurtadillas y menos tenía unos ojos felinos verde y azul. Solo nos nueve juntos tenemos el poder para detener a los nueve ha yo esa fue las palabras de nuestro creador, uno a uno podemos detenerlos, kurama no era quien vencería a la montaña, pero no importa, lo hizo, dejarle el trabajo a solo uno es condenarlo a morir por contaminar su chi, pero claro a ustedes humanos no les importa. Matatabi en el cuerpo de yugito se lamio la mano como si fuera una pata y se limpió el cabello con su saliva. Solo nos ven como seres sin sentido, si mi hermano mayor y cuerpo volvieron del yomi y en verdad el chico venció a Seiryu deberías hacerles caso a sus palabras humano idiota. Le dijo el biju.

No puedo ir en contra del daimio. Dijo A.

Y es por eso que ustedes son tan insignificantes, siguen a lobos y ustedes son corderos. El biju hizo un ruido raro como si se ahogara y escupió una bola de pelos.

¿Qué? No de nuevo. Se quejó yugito. Disculpe Raikage-sama no era mi intención estar en su oficina, no sé qué paso. Se excusó la kunoichi.

Descuida Yugito. Dijo A dejando sus pesas y viendo su aldea. Solo me aclaro la mente. Comento el raikage.

¿he? cuestiono yugito.

Puedes iré. Dijo A.

Yugito se fue del lugar dejando al raikage solo y aun en sus pensamientos.

/país de los demonios/

Hikari apareció en las ruinas de este estúpido país lleno de monjes que adoraban a kami.

Se divirtió mucho al acabar con sus misereas existencias, siguió su camino hasta el objeto de su interés.

Hola mi bocadillo. La shinigami sonrió al ver a la criatura encerrada y debilitada que los han yo habían usado para recuperar su poder.

Hace mil años este fue el terror del país de los demonios, ahora solo era una sombra débil y moribunda.

Necesitaremos tu poder. Hikari solo toco al yokai y este desapareció mientras su alma y energía quedaban flotando, hikari abrió su boca revelando una mandíbula que dejaría en vergüenza a un cocodrilo y se comió el alma y la energía de la criatura.

Como apareció se fue sin dejar un rastro en esta tierra muerta.

Solo siendo vista por una gran venus atrapa moscas.

/sunagkure/

Nuestro daimio no hará movimientos más allá del apoyo a las ideas del joven uzumaki y konoha, por lo tanto, temari tu misión es llevar esta información lo más pronto posible, gaara te escoltara a las fronteras y desde ahí puedes usar la técnica de vuelo de tu madre, pero recuerda esta debe seguir secreta para otras aldeas que no sean konoha. Dijo Baki quien era el sustituto temporal y porta voz del consejo de la aldea.

De momento los consejeros y los propios civiles estaban con opiniones divididas de quien debía ser su próximo kage.

Muchos apoyaban la idea de que fuera Gaara otros de que fuera un shinobi más experimentado y la propia temari tenía una minoría apoyándola.

Entendido. Dijo la rubia tomando el pergamino y saliendo a cumplir su misión.

Ella vio de primera mano la devastación que esos monstruos puede provocar agradecía que en estos momentos su aldea tuviera fuertes lazos para soportar las batallas venideras.

/konoha/ 12:00 pm/

Naruto se quería arrancar la cara del rostro y tirarla al piso, estos dos lo habían engañado, le prometieron entrenarlo y lo primero que hicieron al salir de la casa fue pasear por la aldea.

Y la peor parte eran los aldeanos, esos malditos como se atrevían a inclinarse ante ellos con respeto y lo peor cuando lo llamaron a él como el honorable hijo.

¿Cuándo dejaran esta estupidez? Naruto les cuestiono a sus padres mientras cruzaba los brazos y se recargaba en uno de los postes.

Kushina había compadro cosas para la cena y minato estaba revisando libros en un kiosco.

¿Qué pasa Naru-chan? Cuestiono kushina. Compre algo que no te gusta para la cena? La cuestión era verdadera, quería hacerle una comida especial a su hijo para conocerlo.

Prefiero la carne cruda y sangrante directo de una presa que mate, pero eso no es lo que me molesta. Dijo naruto mientras volteaba. ¡Largo! Naruto les gruño a todos los civiles que venían a verlos.

No deberías ser así con los civiles. Dijo minato. Solo quieren conocerte mejor. Comento.

Naruto se rio se giró y bajo su gabardina para mostrar su camisa de malla que revelaba su espalda.

Los conozco muy bien. Señalo su espalda. Las más viejas son de los dos años, cuando se turnaban para darme de golpes con una fusta en el orfanato. Le dijo naruto mientras se subía la gabardina. Me dijeron entrenamiento, no perder el tiempo. Comento naruto.

Minato solo suspiro, mientras veía a kushina dispuesta a dar muerte a la primera persona que pasara por su camino.

Kushi, ve a dejar las cosas en la casa y luego venos en nuestro campo de entrenamiento. Dijo minato y vio a su hijo. En marcha. Dio un salto a los techos.

Por fin. Naruto salto y lo siguió.

Kushina suspiro para calmarse y se fue a casa a dejar sus cosas.

He Zorra! Grito tsune llegando con kushina a mitad de camino. Es momento de una charla de chicas. Le dijo sonriendo.

Pero no tengo tiempo inu. Dijo kushina.

Sensei invita y fenniko ya están en el lugar solo faltas tú. le dijo tsume sonriendo.

Kushina dudo. Pero si conocía a minato tardarían hasta la caída del sol y ella no puede emborracharse.

Bueno. Kushina siguió a tsume guardando las cosas en un pergamino de almacenamiento.

/campo de entrenamiento/ ruinas uzumaki/

Este lugar. Naruto lo vio, era los edificios abandonados de la aldea, los edificios que nadie entraba por los fantasmas que los rodeaban que maldecían a los pocos ladrones que morían dentro.

Si. minato lo vio y aplaudió para revelar una matriz de sellado en la puerta rota al aplicar chakra, este reparo toda la instalación. Vamos. Dijo minato.

Naruto lo siguió y vio el lugar por dentro, el conocía el templo de máscaras por fotos, además del plano de este complejo estaban en la embajada.

Esta es la casa de tu madre, siempre nos pareció mucho para nosotros dos y aun así nuestra casa es grande pero este lugar decidimos dejarlo seguro, por si en algún futuro tu o algún hermano que hubieras tenido quería vivir aquí. dijo minato, esperando una reacción del chico.

Que solo abrió las puertas del templo y vio las máscaras de shinigami para volver a cerrarlo.

Minato suspiro no esperaba ese tipo de reacción.

Bien naruto. Dijo minato. Es por aquí. señalo el pateo donde aparte del césped había un lago artificial considerablemente grande quizás del tamaño del patio de la academia.

Naruto lo siguió.

Minato se quitó la parte superior de su ropa, dejando solo su pantalón y se quitó sus sandalias ninja.

Supongo que sabes algo de nuestro clan ¿no? cuestiono minato.

El clan namikaze llego a las tierras del fuego desde el océano hace ochocientos años, se asentaron en las costas de lo que un día seria la playa de konoha, pescadores y recolectores de perlas y oro gracias a una mina que encontraron, iniciaron a ser ninjas hace 750 años dando así inicio a uno de los clanes más efectivos en la historia del asesinato, conocidos por ser veloces y evasivos, especialidad común en el escape y muerte rápida, naturalezas conocidas Suito, futon y raiton, sus más grandes enemigos fueron el clan lee, el clan hyuga y el clan uchiha, hasta que por su alianza hace 200 años con el clan senju el clan namikaze se pudo extender por casi todo el territorio siendo conocido la vez que un ancestro derroto y se quedó con las siete espadas de kiri que posteriormente fueron regresadas, el clan también se volvió importante al expandir un negocio de mensajería, pero la mayoría del clan murió en la segunda guerra shinobi, seguidos de una baja tasa de natalidad durante veinte años hasta que la mayoría murió en la tercera guerra y los más viejos la noche donde el kyubi escapo ya que este quemo los recintos del clan, dejándome como único de ese linaje. Explico naruto.

Minato asintió. Bien hecho, veo que tienes una buena memoria y sin duda te intereso aprender de tu clan. Dijo el ex kage.

Naruto solo asintió.

Ahora. minato lo señalo. Naruto gruño molesto y se quitó la parte superior de su ropa.

¿ahora qué? Naruto fue lanzado por una patada contra el lago. arrgg. naruto dio una vuelta en el aire y aterrizo de rodillas y con una mano extendida en el agua.

Apenas a su oído le llego el sonido y por poco no esquivo la siguiente patada.

Luego de dar un salto para esquivar esa patada vio en el lago el movimiento de las gotas como si hubieran sido usadas como un impulso.

Naruto alzo su brazo para bloquear otra patada descendente, pero apenas la bloqueo su brazo fue usado de impulso para que la persona saltara de nuevo al lago.

Su oído intentaba encontrar de donde vendría el siguiente golpe.

Lo escucho por detrás girando para bloquear, no bloqueo la otra patada en su espalda.

Naruto fue lanzado al agua, solo para volver a ponerse de pie.

Donde finalmente vio a minato.

Este tenía los brazos cruzados y una mirada de serenidad, mientras una sonrisa en su rostro marcaba que estaba complacido.

Buenos reflejos, pero todavía te falta mucho, tu odio puede darte michas pistas, pero no todas. Minato se puso en una posición de combate con la pierna hacia atrás y sus dos brazos alzados como protección. Esta es una pequeña prueba, tú debes darme un golpe en cualquier parte del cuerpo, antes de que caiga el sol. Dijo minato.

Naruto lo vio esto era extraño.

¿Por qué? Cuestiono naruto.

Minato rio. Para ver si me puedes golpear. Dijo el hokage.

Naruto puso en cuatro.

Veamos si eres tan bueno. Dijo naruto saltando contra el hombre.

Minato sonrió saltando contra su hijo.

Los dos se iban a interceptar.

Cuando minato apareció en la espalda de naruto y lo pateo contra el agua.

Naruto gruño y salto contra el hombre minato le dio un puñetazo en la frente y lo hizo girar varias veces sobre el agua.

Naruto se volvió a poner de pie y grito corriendo contra minato.

/mientras tanto/ Casa de té - bar femenino de konoha/

El equipo 13 de las bestias de konoha como eran conocidas en su tiempo se habían reunido.

Tsunade senju las tomo como aprendices antes de que abandonara de forma definitiva la aldea, principalmente porque sentía que debía evitar que Jiraiya corrompiera a la próxima generación ninja y no lo dejo tomar ninguna alumna, así que ella se quedó con tres herederas de clan y kushina y cómo es que a ella le dejaron tener 4 genins, una furia asesina femenina fue la razón suficiente.

Claro el equipo llevaba el nombre de cuatro animales, la zorra muerte roja de konoha kushina uzumaki, la loba asesina de konoha tsume inuzuka, el fénix fuego ardiente de konoha Mikoto uchiha y la sirena blanca de konoha Hina Hyuga.

Claro hiña murió hace unos pocos años y kushina había muerto por lo que el equipo no podía estar reunido del todo.

Pero al menos 3 de ellas y su sensei estaban poniéndose al día.

¿entonces ni sasuke o itachi fueron hijos de fungaku? Cuestiono totalmente asombrada Kushina.

Fungaku nunca dio la talla. Comento Mikoto. Yo era la heredera de la familia cabecilla del clan y bueno el más que nada su expediente siempre fue muy bueno y creo que tenía muchos contactos con los concejales y por eso fue aprobado por mis padres. Comento la mujer algo sonrojada por su te.

Jeje, ¿y quién es el padre el jardinero o ese guarda espaldas que siempre estaba contigo? Cuestiono Tsume algo más borracha.

Debe ser lindo sentirse ebria. Dijo kushina algo extrañada ella era quien más te, bebía, pero nada.

¿Está mal que estés celosa que no puedas tener resaca? Cuestiono Tsunade a kushina.

No es tan bueno, tengo que pasar por un celo en primavera. Se quejó kushina.

Oye el celo es genial. Se quejó tsume ladrándole.

No es como tu celo, antes de minato e encerraban en una cueva y no me sacaban hasta después de 15 días. Dijo kushina.

Si recuerdo que revise a minato por una lesión en la cintura. Dijo tsunade bebiendo más.

No me lo recuerdes. Dijo kushina. Qué bueno que a naruto no le pase. Dijo kushina.

Si le paso. Dijo la voz del kyubi en su cabeza. Fue tan gracioso. Se rio el zorro.

¿espera como que tuvo un celo? Grito kushina.

Extrañaba esto. dijo tsume al ver como kushina olvidaba que podía hablar en su mente con el kyubi.

Ha. Tsunade supero. Ahora ella diría algo tierno para decirnos que no hagamos estupideces. Tomo más te.

Sí, siempre era así. Comento mikoto.

Aunque sus cachorras son muy diferentes a ella, no me quejo la menor es agresiva me agrada, pero la mayor para ese cuerpo no lo sabe aprovechar. Se quejó tsume.

Oye y como es el acuerdo con naruto. Dijo tsunade.

Una miembro de nuestro clan será seleccionada para reproducirse con él, tendrá una camada y si la cruza genética es óptima abra otras. Dijo tsume con una extra seriedad para ella.

¿Por qué lo dices de esa manera? Cuestiono mikoto nunca la había visto tan analítica.

Tsume suspiro.

El clan inuzuka ya no es ni siquiera una tercera parte de fuerte de lo que era hace cincuenta años, a este ritmo perderemos todos nuestros trucos, nosotros no nacemos con las reservas de chakra abismales de los uzumaki, no tenemos una habilidad ocular ni mucho menos alguna técnica secreta que de inmortalidad. Se refería a cada una de sus compañeras y senseis. Los inuzuka descendemos de los Okamis. Explico.

Un segundo ¿son hanyo? Cuestiono Tsunade asombrada por eso.

¿Qué no lo sabias? Cuestiono kushina. Por eso esto la aleja. Kushina alzo una kunai de plata.

Argg aleja eso! Tsume ladro tras mikoto.

Kushina guardo la kunai.

Entonces, ¿Por qué es tan importante los genes de mi bebe? Kushina dijo todo esto con un helido tono de voz.

Lo has visto, esa fuerza, ese poder, además de su materia tiene una carga fresca de sangre kitsune, quizás sean muchas esperanzas, pero si uno solo de sus cachorros llega a tener esa carga, el clan inuzuka podría volverse una amenaza a considerar. Dijo tsume ocultando sus verdaderas intenciones.

Por kami ya es tarde. Dijo kushina. Me iré a casa a hacer la cena para mina-kun y Naru-chan. La pelirroja se paró a toda velocidad.

Un consejo le gusta cualquier carne más si es término medio. Tsume bebió más con gusto.

Y no le pongas piña odia la piña. Dijo mikoto.

Arigato! Kushina se fue corriendo dejando una nube de polvo tras ella.

/con los dos varones/ namikaze.

La tarde había llegado, un hombre de cabello blanco estaba sentado en un árbol mientras veía el agua moverse.

Por un segundo vio al joven de cabello de dos colores, con moretones en todo su cuerpo parado tomando aire, antes de gruñir y desaparecer.

Luego el rubio de mayor edad estuvo un segundo en el agua y volvió a desaparecer.

Son rápidos. Dijo kakashi mientras llegaba al lugar con su sharingan revelado.

Bienvenido kakashi ¿Cómo estuvo tu entrenamiento? Cuestiono jiraiya.

Son buenos, pero aún les falta. Explico el pervertido.

….

Desde la perspectiva de los namikaze.

No sabían cuánto tiempo había pasado, pero no importaba, minato estaba sonriendo por esquivar y golpear a naruto con una gran facilidad.

Mientras el menor bueno.

ARGGG! Naruto corrió sin un plan, ya estaba totalmente arto de esta situación, se deslizo entre las piernas de minato y lanzo una patada, minato ya no estaba, naruto giro en el agua para impulsarse y de un salto estar frente al mayor, quien desapareció y lanzo una patada contra el menor.

Naruto la bloqueo mientras minato ya no estaba.

El rubio giro para saltar y en el aire caer al agua para correr y lanzar un puñetazo que fue bloqueado, naruto fue lanzado por una patada a su mandíbula.

Cayo para atrás en el agua.

¿te rindes? Cuestiono minato.

Nunca. Naruto se puso de pie y salto sobre minato para luego lanzarse al agua y desde atrás dar un doble giro de espaldas.

Minato lo esquivo.

Naruto dio una patada al aire, que minato bloqueo naruto aprovecho el bloqueo para sujetar el brazo del mayor.

Quien sonrió.

Anticipando el puñetazo.

Argg! Naruto le dio un cabezazo.

Minato cayo para atrás de sentón.

Mientras naruto se dejó caer al agua de espaldas.

Suspirando.

Un golpe, viejo. Naruto le dijo tomando aire acostado en el agua.

Minato se tocó la frente roja y solo inicio a reír.

Eres agresivo, impulsivo, rara vez piensas en un plan antes de actuar, no esperas a ver los movimientos de tu oponente solo atacas por atacar y crees que siempre ganaras porque eres más rápido. Dijo minato sentado para soltar una carcajada. Le abrías encantado a tu abuelo. Comento también acostándose en el agua. Senpu Namikaze, no hubo namikaze mas terco y necio como él. explico con orgullo.

No me importa. Dijo naruto aun acostado. Ya te golpe ahora ¿Qué? Cuestiono reincorporándose.

Minato solo sonrió y se puso de pie.

Naruto, me disté un golpe porque me confié, pero, aun así, fuiste capas de golpearme a mi velocidad media, impresiónate. Explico. Asumo que kakashi te mostro esta técnica. Minato señalo su cuerpo y varios sellos aparecieron en su piel.

No dijo naruto.

Minato vio a su alumno.

Era el pergamino de emergencia. Dijo la peli plata mostrando el pergamino amarillo.

Entonces te dio el azul, el rasengan. Minato solo vio a su hijo. Naruto, lo que vas a aprender es a dejar que tu cuerpo entienda que tan rápido es. Explico minato. El cuerpo humano tiene un límite de velocidad, el ser humano más rápido normal corre cien metros en diez segundos, casi 45 kilómetros por hora, lento para nosotros, nuestro clan se enfocó tanto en la velocidad que. Minato vio a su hijo. Hacemos trampa. Minato estaba tras naruto.

Naruto lo vio.

El shunshin y el hirashin sellos hechos para hacer trampa, shunshi permite trasportar a una persona a otra en específico temporal efectivo con un gran gasto de chakra, el hirashin te permite moverte por el mundo a una velocidad mucho mayor a través de sellos, pero tú y yo sabemos que los sellos no son tan efectivos. Minato lo vio fijamente. Abusas del hirashin naruto, el hirashin no es más que una muleta efectiva por un tiempo, inútil en un combate prolongado y fútil sin sellos. Explico el exkage.

Manteniendo la atención del menor.

Pero aun así aún podemos hacer trampa. Minato lo vio. El cuerpo humano es frágil cuestan generaciones lograr liberar su potencial, gracias al chakra se puede aumentar este resultado, en unas pocas generaciones nuestro clan logro que un ser humano normal pueda moverse a unos trecientos cuarenta metros por segundo. Explico minato.

Naruto lo vio.

Siempre hay un, pero ¿no es así? Cuestiono a su padre.

Minato asintió.

Para lograr esto se requieren dos partes del entrenamiento, el condicionar al cuerpo para lograr esa velocidad y luego condicionar el cerebro a esa velocidad. Minato sonrió al ver la mirada de curiosidad de su hijo. A tu máxima velocidad. Minato desapareció.

Podrías hacer cosas que no te imaginas. Minato volvió a aparecer ya vestido y una manzana en su mano.

¿Cómo lo logras? Le cuestiono naruto.

Eso es tema para mañana. Minato señalo el sol. Hiciste un gran trabajo, hijo. Comento con orgullo.

¡No me llames así! Le grito naruto molesto y yéndose en un gruñido.

Minato lo vio irse.

¡Te espero en la casa a la hora de la cena o ya no hay entrenamiento! Le grito tranquilo.

¿está seguro de dejarlo ir así sensei? Cuestiono kakashi.

El rubio cerro los ojos y sonrió.

Ya ha probado la velocidad, para nosotros es una adicción. Explico minato. Ahora ustedes dos. Minato los vio. ¿Cómo siguió la saga?

Los dos hombres sonrieron.

Observa. Jiraiya saco un libro icha icha.

Si así pasa de maestro a alumno.

/ en algún lugar del triángulo bélico/

De un lago la gran figura del isobu salió, la gran Biju de tres colas alzo la cabeza mientras sus colas golpeaban el agua, el coloso ser parte cangrejo y parte crustáceo observo su morada antes de hundirse de nuevo en las aguas.

Aquí lo habían dejado hace mucho cuando Yagura murió, el chico le caía bien, hasta que se volvió un loco sediento de sangre al ser manipulado por un hombre de un solo ojo y sharingan en este.

La tortuga espero en el agua aquí estaba a salvo.

/ en konoha/

Naruto caminaba sin rumbo fijo eran casi las siete y solo sabía que no quería dejar que su curiosidad del ganar, él no quería ir a casa, no quería llegar a un lugar vacío, no quería ver a dos seres que ya no están en este mundo, no quería llenarse la cabeza de ilusiones.

TSKKK idiota. Le dijo el kyubi en su espalda.

Naruto lo volteo a ver.

El kyubi ahora estaba acostado en su cueva, mientras en el techo kori no ame estaba mordiendo en una telaraña a una araña gigante del tamaño de un perro.

No me juzgues bola de pelos. Dijo naruto cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho. No eres quien para decirme que hacer.

¿O no lo soy?, permíteme recordarte quien fue el idiota que se arriesgó a volver de la muerte, quien fue el idiota que uso la mala sangre sin estar seguro si sobreviviría, quien fue el idiota que prefirió morir contra una araña gigante que pedir ayuda para sus pesadillas y quien es el idiota que se quiere enfrentar al mundo solo y cargando sus sentimientos al mismo tiempo. Bufo el kyubi.

Naruto gruño.

Mira chico, he estado contigo desde que eras un bebe, puede que lo niegues, puede que te convexas de eso, pero. El kyubi lo toco. Aun esta ese niño aquí, esperando ansioso a que sus padres lo tomen de la mano, tu lado humano, es tu mayor ventaja naruto, es tu inteligencia y tu creatividad, pero es también tu emoción, si solo las sigues negando y reprimiendo si solo sigues negando la alergia y el amor sumergiéndolos en odio y desdicha, solo es quedara. El kyubi bajo su cabeza. Como yo lo hizo una vez. el kyubi la ladeo. Me costó lo que ame, me costó mi libertad, me costó mi todo, naruto solo por una vez, se un niño. Le dijo.

Y así cortaron la conexión.

Odio cuando tienes razón. Dijo naruto.

¿tienes miedo? Cuestiono una voz femenina tras naruto.

Naruto volteo y tras de él estaba en su kimono blanco, esa belleza de piel blanca, con ojos morados y cabello blanco.

Hikari.

Naruto parpadeo y ella ya no estaba.

¿dime que no la alucine? Cuestiono naruto al kyubi.

No, si estuvo aquí. respondió el zorro alerta. Tenía que ser una shinigami. Bufo molesto.

Naruto solo siguió su camino siendo vigilado a lo lejos.

/en la frontera de hi no kuni/

Las tres grandes aldeas fronterizas del país del fuego eran.

Hikaze la unión entre el país del fuego y el país del viento, nami no kuni unión y puerto principal del país del fuego y del agua y ahora konoha e Iwa estaban unidas por la zona neutral del paso loto, que bien sea dicho era tierra que naruto posea que alguna vez fue de kusa y Taki, esta tierra no podía ser reclamada por ninguna de las dos aldeas pues fue vendida de muto consentimiento a distintas personas fundando extra oficialmente un nuevo país.

¿Qué tienen de importante estas tres aldeas?

En una rubia estaba descansando en camino a ver a su prometido, checando su abanico y materiales de combate, no sabía porque, pero por lo poco que había vivido en estos meses las palabras tranquilidad y naruto no había en la misma oración.

La otra una pelinegra que estaba siendo escoltada por un ninja veterano, desde Iwa, onoki había puesto mucha más seguridad en su nación y más en su nieta, sabía que era arriesgado mandarla al mundo sola en este momento, pero necesario si quería la efectiva de esta alianza.

Mientras la última, una pelinegra también, con un rostro helido estaba descansado en una de las posadas con instrucciones precisas de su padre postizo quien no quería que le pasara nada a haku.

Si sería un día interesante cuando todas llegaran a konoha.

/en la aldea de la hoja/

Naruto caminaba por la aldea, con rumbo a su casa, ignorando a los civiles y otras personas que querían llamar su atención.

Pero él estaba en su mundo de pensamientos.

Era casi la hora y estaba en la calle principal un desvió y llegaría a la casa de su familia, seguir recto a su hogar donde estar a salvo, esas eran sus dos opciones sus dos caminos.

En uno vio un recuerdo, era de noche y había nieve que le hizo dolores las piernas descalzas, seguir adelante buscando refugio fuera de la aldea.

El niño lo volteo a ver y siguió su camino.

Naruto camino y giro a la derecha.

No debería ir, no quería ir, para que llegar a un lugar vacío, a un lugar que solo existe para fantasmas del pasado.

Vio la casa las luces estaban encendidas.

Aun podía irse. Camino por el patio y llego a la entrada.

Era el momento de dar marcha atrás.

Su mano sobre la puerta abrió el sello y giro la perilla.

Había luz al final del pasillo.

Sal de aquí corre al bosque.

Se quitó los zapatos y llego al final del corredor.

El aroma de la comida llego a su nariz y la luz también, la abrió.

Huye.

En la mesa leyendo varios artículos en pergaminos estaba minato, mientras detrás de la barra de la cocina y frente a la estufa kushina estaba cocinando, los dos lo vieron, minato despegando la vista de su lectura y kushina girando con un mandil y un cucharon.

Bienvenido a casa hijo. Dijo minato.

Bienvenido a casa Naru-chan. Dijo kushina sonriéndole.

Naruto estuvo descolocado.

Ya era tarde para huir.

Si hola. Naruto dijo.

Porque no te pones algo cómodo, la cena casi está terminada. Dijo kushina probando la comida. Esto esta rico, hace tiempo que no hacia ramen como en mi país. Comento.

Naruto la escucho se les quedo viendo.

Tomo camino al baño y simplemente se lavó las manos, más al rato antes de dormir se bañaría.

Esta lista! Dijo kushina en voz alta y feliz.

Ante ellos kushina paso la cacerola más grande de ramen que naruto había visto, esta debía contener tanto como el que se vende todo el día en ichiraku.

Kushina sonrió.

Ramen los uzumaki no lo inventamos, pero hicimos una guerra por él. kushina paso los tazones. Come todo lo que puedas. Dijo la pelirroja.

Minato solo se sirvió un plato y vio el espectáculo que esos dos hicieron, como era posible que lo que bastecería a un regimiento acabara en el estómago de dos personas.

Los dos simplemente terminaron poniendo los platos vacíos y sobándose sus estómagos.

Minato rio ante esto.

Ahora Naru-kun. Kushina vio a su hijo. No hay nada mejor para dormir que. Kushina sonrió al ver a su hijo. Practicar fuijutsu. Le dijo.

Naruto la vio.

Quien le diría que no a la única uzumaki maestra en sellos que quedaba en el mundo.

Kushina vio la mirada de interés en el rostro de naruto.

Ahora Naru-kun. Kushina vio a su hijo. El pergamino. Le extendió la mano.

Naruto dudo, pero llevo la mano a su frente y en esta revelo un sello, al aplicar chakra dejo salir un pergamino negro.

Kushina lo vio y sonrió.

Un aura roja y negra cubrió a kushina haciéndola ver intimidante.

Esto será tu infierno. Dijo minato en un susurro a su hijo, él era bueno en sellos quizás el mejor de la aldea, pero había una razón por la cual muchos lo respetaban.

Por casarse con una loca obsesionada con los sellos.

/residencia uchiha/ 10 pm

Mikoto uchiha escuchaba los gritos de dolor de alguien a la lejanía, si recordaba ese tono de voz, sin duda kushina estaba enseñando el arte de su clan a alguien.

Solo espero que naruto-kun, soporte. Dijo la mujer, cuando escucho que alguien tocaba la ventana de su habitación.

Mikoto se acercó y la abrió con cuidado, en la ventana había un gato atigrado que entro en su habitación.

¿Qué quieres pequeño? Cuestiono mikoto al gato.

Este exploto en una nube de humo.

Revelando a una figura cubierta por una túnica y capucha negra con una máscara de gato.

¿Qué? Mikoto dudo cuando la joven le extendió un pergamino.

La matriarca uchiha lo abrió.

….

E**stimada Uchiha mikoto.**

**Este pergamino fue escrito en nombre de todo el clan Neko-ken, desde siglos hemos sido sus aliados, ahora en estas épocas oscuras, reafirmamos nuestra postura del lado de los humanos, es por eso que les mandamos a nuestra mejor guerrera para ayudarles en la batalla.**

**Atte. Neko-bachan y .**

**Psd. No le dé salmón está castigada por robarse una canasta de salmón. **

….

Mikoto termino de leer la carta y vio que detrás de la joven una larga cola de gato atigrada salía.

O bueno. Mikoto suspiro. ¿quieres quedarte a dormir? Cuestiono la mujer.

La desconocida asintió y volvió a explotar en una nube de humo volviéndose la misma gata que entro por la ventana.

Este bostezo de un salto llego a la cama de mikoto y se durmió.

Sí, no solo a naruto le pasan cosas raras.

/konoha no sato/ 7:30 am/

¡Que buen día para mostrar el poder de la juventud! Grito guy sensei corriendo a toda velocidad por la aldea.

¡SI Guy sensei vamos a hacer 100 vueltas a la aldea! Grito lee siguiendo a su sensei

Si los dos desde la recuperación de lee no habían perdido el tiempo ni en sus días libres.

A tu izquierda dijo una voz que hizo a los dos cejones voltear.

Más rápido que ellos paso un hombre rubio en un traje azul.

¿Quién fue ese? Cuestiono lee.

El cuarto. Dijo guy. ¡No dejare que mis llamas de la juventud! Inicio su discurso.

AUN LADO! Grito alguien tras de ellos.

Que? Maestro y alumno fueron lanzados por la persona que corría tras minato.

¡Regresa aquí! naruto corría en cuatro persiguiendo al rubio mayor.

Los dos sujetos de expandes verde cayeron sobre un árbol.

Auc! Jiraiya fue golpeado por los dos y los tres cayeron en las aguas termales de konoha, en el lado masculino.

…

¿Qué fue eso? Cuestiono minato al escuchar los gritos de las personas. Lento! Sonrió minato esquivando a naruto.

¡Ven aquí! el rubio perseguía a su padre por una razón muy simple.

Minato lo esquivo.

Temprano en la mañana minato le había dicho a naruto que, si quería saber el secreto de la velocidad, tenía que tocarlo y salió corriendo.

Y así naruto lo siguió.

Minato sonreía.

Veamos si estás listo. minato entonces toco una pared y esta se rompió, trozos de roca caían sobre los civiles.

Ahí tres posibilidades, que me sigas y los dejes morir. Pensó minato. Que los salves y me pierdas. Vio como naruto se dio cuenta. O.

Naruto abrió la boca y escupió una corriente de hielo que hizo una rampa está hecha con los escombros, naruto se deslizo en ella y uso el impulso para tocar el pie de minato.

Este sonrió.

Como un namikaze. Minato pateo a si hijo en la cara.

Ahora una persona con suerte común tendría una dolorosa caída, pero.

Naruto aterrizo sobre dos cosas suaves y esponjosas.

¡Tu! un aura morada salía del salvavidas de naruto.

Naruto se alejó lo más posible, cuando vio que lo había salvado.

Una muy molesta anko mitarashi estaba en el suelo, ese no era el problema, el problema era lo que estaba tirado junto con ella.

Un plato roto con dangos.

Estas tan muerto! Grito anko mientras serpientes salían de sus manos.

Naruto corrió por los techos lo más rápido que puso escapando de la loca domadora de serpientes.

Minato rio ante esto y alcanzo a su hijo.

A tu izquierda. Le dijo alejándose de él. te espero en casa para el desayuno! Le grito.

Maldito! Grito naruto siguiéndolo.

Pero nadie noto lo sonrisa en su rostro.

/ en la entrada de la aldea/ 10: 40 am.

Un grupo se reunió a las afueras de las murallas de konoha.

Este conformado por 3 jóvenes mujeres y un hombre que escoltaba a una de las mujeres, que apenas pusieron un pie en los territorios de la aldea se fue asegurándose que su objetivo ya estuviera cumplido.

Ahora teníamos un incómodo silencio entre las tres jóvenes.

¿Y nadie piensa decir algo para romper este silencio? Cuestiono temari a las otras dos.

Ya lo dijiste así que no creo que fuera necesario. Comento kurotsuchi.

¿Por qué romperíamos un buen silencio? Cuestiono haku a temari.

Nos guste o no, estamos en esto por nuestras aldeas y a menos que quieran pasar desde hoy hasta morir de viejas o en una batalla sin hablarnos creo que lo mejor sería iniciar a comunicarnos mejor. Explico la rubia de suna.

No creo. Comento kurotsuchi. Después de todo, esta relación solo se basa en quien tenga más afinidad con el rubio, así que la mejor mujer es la más cercana a él. dijo kurotsuchi.

Y que tan cercana puedes ser, si te pierdes nada más das una media vuelta. Dijo temari.

Eso no es cierto. Se quejó kurotsuchi.

¿sabes a dónde vamos? Cuestiono haku.

No. respondió avergonzada kurotsuchi.

¿Y sabes cómo volver a tu aldea? Cuestiono temari.

Kurotsuchi se puso roja.

No. dijo sonrojada.

Haku hizo una risa queda.

Je. Se burló temari.

Kurotsuchi dejo salir humo de sus oídos y las vio molesta, sacudiendo sus puños cerrados con ira.

¿No importa, solo la decisión del rubio importa o no? les cuestiono a las otras dos.

Bueno, deberías empezar dejando de decirle rubio, naruto-kun y yo somos cercanos, hemos tenido varias citas y los dos dormimos en una cueva en nuestro viaje rumbo a suna. Presumió temari a kurotsuchi.

A si, pues él y yo peleamos y me gano, en iwa eso es señal de respeto, él y yo somos cercanos. Dijo kurotsuchi.

Eso no tiene sentido. Pensaron tanto haku como temari.

A, pero no te ha dado un beso ¿o sí? cuestiono temari a kurotsuchi.

No y que me importa, quien quiere ser besada por ese rubio, lleno de cicatrices, con músculos y con tanto mmm poder. Su tono paso de ira a uno de deseo muy rápido.

Pervertida de la roca. Dijo temari.

Fácil de la arena. Dijo kurotsuchi.

Un rayo salía de los ojos de las dos mientras rechinaban los dientes.

Ya. Haku las calmo con su estoico tono de voz y mirada tranquila. Es mejor si vamos a descansar en la casa de naruto y dejamos que él nos ayude a decidir. Explico.

Las dos asintieron.

Haku tomo la delantera.

Además. Haku las volteo a ver. Yo fui su primera vez. les guiño un ojo y se fue moviendo las caderas.

Sin saber porque las otras dos sentía como si un gran numero 0 rojo estuviera sobre ellas, mientras haku tenía un 1 sobre sí.

Las tres iniciaron a caminar al mismo paso y luego más rápido, hasta que corriendo como ninjas llegaron a la residencia namikaze.

Las tres estaban frente la puerta principal a punto de abrirla.

Cuando esta fue abierta por una pelirroja que las vio confundida.

Las tres vieron a la pelirroja igual de confundidas.

Sus cerebros se conectaron al mismo tiempo, al reconocerse.

Hola chicas. Dijo kushina mientras un extraño tic aparecía sobre su frente. ¿Qué hacen aquí? cuestiono.

Kurotsuchi y haku intercambiaron miradas.

Fue temari quien hablo.

Estábamos buscando a naruto, nuestro acuerdo implica que debemos estar viviendo en la misma casa mientras sea la embajadora de suna. Explico la nativa de suna.

Kushina solo suspiro y asintió.

De hecho, estoy por mudar la casa, Naru-kun y minato están entrenado en el complejo uzumaki, naruto tiene razón así que voy a mudar la casa. Explico.

¿empacar la casa? Pensaron todas.

Vamos. Kushima las empujo a las tres y las dejo fuera del terreno de la casa. Esta parte siempre me gusta. Kushina aplaudió.

En una nube de humo la casa, el terreno, los árboles y todo el lugar, desapareció, dejando un agujero de varios metros de profundidad, mientras un pergamino flotaba y giraba cayendo en las manos de kushina.

Kurotsuchi tenía la boca abierta y los ojos como platos.

Temari se fue para atrás.

Haku solo tenía los ojos abiertos en shock.

Debieron ver sus caras. Se rio kushina señalándolas. Bien. Kushina de un puñetazo rompió el piso frente la casa y rocas cayeron sellando en agujero.

Las tres se recuperaron.

Ahora ustedes pequeñas kunoichis. Kushina las señalo con un dedo a las tres. Escuchen bien, pude estar muerta quien sabe cuánto tiempo, puedo estar fuera de onda o moda o como lo llamen ahora los jóvenes y puedo ser una mujer un poco temperamental. Explico.

Un poco. Pensaron las tres.

¿pensaron un poco al mismo tiempo? Les cuestiono kushina.

Las tres se pusieron rígidas.

Bien. Kushina les sonrió y puso sus manos tras su cabello. Pero, aun así, yo también pase por algo similar a lo de ustedes, fui enviada aquí para cumplir la carga que mi hijo ahora tiene, eso no quiere decir que yo no me enamore, pero esto les debe quedar claro. Kushina les sonrió dulcemente y un aura rosa con pétalos apareció tras de ella.

Las jóvenes se calmaron.

AUN SOY LA MADRE DE NARUTO Y POR ESO LAS LLEVARE AL LIMITE NO PERMITIRE QUE NADIE INDIGNO ESTE ALADO DE MI BEBE. Les dijo kushina volviéndose seis veces el tamaño de ellas y su aura de flores ahora era roja mientras ella tenía el cabello rojo alzado y su boca y ojos eran vacíos y rojos.

Las tres chicas se abrazaron entre sí.

¿QUEDO CLARO? Les cuestiono la demoniaca kushina.

Las tres asintieron.

DIJE ¿QUEDO CLARO? El suelo a los pies de kushina se agrieto.

Si. las tres chillaron

Que bien. Kushina sonrió y su aura floreada volvió. Vamos, los chicos deben estar luchando ahora mismo. Sonrió kushina dando pequeños saltos dejando sus pétalos caer de alegría.

Las tres se soltaron del abrazo.

¿eso fue un genjutsu? Les cuestiono kurotsuchi a las otras dos.

No lo creo. Haku señalo el piso roto.

Vamos, hay que seguirla. Dijo temari siguiendo a kushina.

Si. haku corrió tras temari.

Esperen no me dejen! Kurotsuchi las alcanzo flotando, no quería perderse en la aldea otra vez.

/en la oficina de la hokage/

Tsunade checaba los reportes que todas las aldeas habían enviado, todas compartían información, había muchos posibles avistamientos, pero ninguno era lo suficientemente verídico, eran rumores solo eso.

Ocho seres ancestrales ultra peligrosos y lo más cercano a una pista, era una la filmación de un ser murciélago volando con rumbo al sur este.

Tsunade se jalo el cabello.

¿Qué más podía pasar?

La tierra tembló y al ver por la ventana un gigantesco zorro blanco y rojo estaba dando saltos como loco antes de caer de espaldas.

Y esfumarse en una nube de humo.

Porque tuvo que preguntar.

/en el complejo uzumaki/

¡Qué demonios es esto! naruto grito mientras rodaba en el piso o al menos eso parecía.

Naruto estaba de espaldas en el piso, sin camisa solo con sus pantalones, mientras se intentaba mover, lo había logrado por un momento transformándose en su forma biju,

Pero sin poder controlarlo cayo para atrás y ahora no se podía mover.

Minato lo vio y le extendió la mano.

Naruto la tomo y se puso de pie con dificultad.

Eso que tienes naruto, es solo la primera parte. Minato golpeo el pecho de naruto y revelo un patrón en hexágono. Se conoce como el sello dedacono decimal, el principal sello de entrenamiento para nuestro clan, en este momento tu estas sintiendo tu cuerpo a unas dieciocho veces su peso natural, cuando te acostumbres a ese peso, entonces el sello se ajustará para que lo mientras a unas veinticuatro veces y así hasta formar un peso de trecientas sesenta veces tu propio peso. Explico minato.

Y luego que. Dijo naruto mientras intentaba moverse sin sentir que caería al piso.

Esa parte las veras cuando lleguemos ahí. Dijo minato tranquilo. Si quieres puedes tomarte el día para acostumbrarte al sello. El rubio sonrió al ver como naruto ponía una mirada de enojo en su cara. Se parece a mi padre. Pensó el rubio mayor con cierta riza nostálgica.

Naruto iba a responder. Cuando una explosión y la aparición de la casa namikaze en uno de las partes del complejo uzumaki los alerto de la llegada de kushina.

Veo que ya llego tu madre. Se rio minato.

¿Cómo se trajo el drenaje y la instalación eléctrica? Cuestiono naruto a minato.

El hombre alzo las manos y los hombros en señal de confusión.

Sellos. Explico minato. Por cierto. Minato vio cómo su hijo se vestía. Veo que no negaste que fuera tu madre. Sonrió el rubio mayor.

Naruto le gruño y se alejó corriendo.

O bueno correr pesando dieciocho veces más, como caminar en cámara lenta.

Minato sonrió ante esto y cruzo los brazos para ver el hacia el cielo.

Suspiro.

Y se dirigió a la casa para ver qué pasaba adentro.

De ninguna manera dormirán aquí. dijo kushina dentro en la sala regañando a las tres adolescentes.

Eso dice el papel. Dijo kurotsuchi.

Sí, pero no dejare que tres chicas y un adolecente estén viviendo en una casa. Dijo kushina. Quien sabe que sucias técnicas usaran para seducir a mi bebe. Dijo kushina exagerando la situación.

Vamos en todo caso el rubio es el pervertido. Dijo kurotsuchi. Me quito la ropa cuando me dejo noqueada. Se quejó.

Oye naruto-kun no es así. Dijo temari.

No entro y te vio desnuda en el baño. Dijo kurotsuchi recordando haber escuchado eso cuando fingió quedarse dormida para viajar en la espalda de naruto.

Fue un accidente. Dijo temari justificando a naruto.

Y lo del bosque también fue un accidente. Dijo haku sirviéndose te para ella.

Lo dicen como si fuera un pervertido. Dijo naruto apenas entrando a la habitación. La mayoría de esas son coincidencias o actos de mi crianza, creme el bosque se pone raro cuando las hembras entran en celo. Explico el dañado adolecente.

Apenas puedo creer que tengas que cazarte 3 veces. Kushina dio un sorbo a su te.

Seis. Dijo naruto.

Kushina escupió su te contra minato.

Espera que! Grito la mujer, agarrando a naruto de la ropa y sacudiéndolo. Quien fue el que te puso en esta locura! Le exigió.

El tercer hokage. Naruto explico entre sacudidas.

En serio. Kushina grito molesta. ¿Quiénes son? Cuestiono.

Parte de la mujer inuzuka, tengo… o mierda que día es hoy. Naruto cuestiono.

18 de septiembre. Informo temari.

O mierda. naruto salió corriendo a su habitación.

¿Qué paso? Cuestiono kushina a los demás.

Todos con la misma mirada de confusión.

Naruto. Temari abrió la puerta. Hipp! Grito temari.

Oye cierra la! Naruto grito desde dentro de la habitación.

No vi nada. Temari azoto la puerta la cerrarla.

¿qué paso? Cuestiono kurotsuchi.

No vi nada. Temari se tapó la cara sonrojada.

¿es más grande que antes? Cuestión haku.

Temari solo asintió.

Naruto que estás haciendo. Dijo kushina tocando la puerta.

Listo. naruto abrió la puerta y salió vestido con un kimono totalmente elegante con la yunta negra y una casaca blanca sobre este, la parte interior era igual negra sobre blanca. Vaya por poco y no lo logro. Naruto suspiro.

¿Qué pasa? Cuestiono kushina.

Bueno, hoy digamos que el clan hyuga hara una fiesta para anunciar que soy prometido de una de las hijas de hiashi hyuga. Explico naruto.

¿una hyuga? Cuestiono kurotsuchi. Esa línea de sangre combinada con la tuya. Inicio a pensar.

¿y cuando nos lo ibas a decir? Le regaño kushina.

mmm. naruto estaba en pose pensativa. Nunca. Comento.

Entonces temari sujeto a naruto de su oreja.

No le respondas así. Dijo temari.

Oye eso duele. naruto inicio a forcejear para alejarse de temari.

Minato solo suspiro.

Entonces te tendré que acompañar. Dijo minato rompiendo la escena.

Bueno yo también iré. Dijo kushina.

Lo siento kushi es algo que debe hacerse conforme al protocolo, según los hyuga deben ir solo los varones del clan, ellas. Minato con la palma abierta señalo a las chicas. Están del lado uzumaki, esto es del lado namikaze por lo que solo naruto y yo debemos ir. Minato vio a su esposa inflar más meguillas en señal de protesta. Además, podrán tener una tarde de chicas. Explico minato.

Kushina vio como las tres tras naruto negaban con la cabeza, pero al ver que las veía solo sonrieron incomodas

Bueno, quien sabe quizás nos llevemos bien. Dijo kushina.

Ahora, dame un minuto y me pondré algo más para la ocasión. Dijo minato a naruto lleno rumbo a su habitación.

Vale, pero ya vamos tarde. Dijo naruto viendo el reloj de la sala.

/ palacio de hikari/

La shinigami se bañaba mientras veía el agua, con un movimiento de su mano el agua azul brillante se volvió un espejo, en el cual ella pudo ver donde estaban sus hermanos.

Baiza se estaba desplazando por los ríos rumbo a su antiguo reino a ver si quedaba algo que usar o algún aliado que llamar estaba buscando en especial a su hijo, Isonabe un gigantesco tiburón hijo de la hanyo y un demonio, lo había dejando para vigilar una isla hace tiempo y se estaba preocupando por su bienestar.

Shen du, estaba en el país del fuego como se hacía llamar ahora el territorio que una vez fue la tierra de los dragones, él estaba buscando una forma de acabar con los líderes de este país.

Dai wuei estaba en las cordilleras rocosas buscando los puntos frágiles de la tierra para hundir todo el país de la roca a lo más profundo de la tierra.

Chao fu estaba en el gran desierto que alguna vez fue su reino buscaba una forma de controlar las corrientes de viento y destruir todas las ciudades humanas a la vez.

Tzu land, estaba en búsqueda de un artículo que el creo hace milenios la esfera lunar que le permitiría controlar tener total control sobre la luna y así sacarla de su órbita para cuásar un daño al ecosistema del planeta y volverlo más agradable para ellos.

Hsu wui estaba en los cielos, iniciara a esparcir su plaga por el mundo una enfermedad que mermaría a los humanos poco a poco.

Tchan zu estaba en camino al país de los rayos para destruir a su líder, sin remordimientos.

Mientras ella estaba aquí, relajándose en las aguas y pensando viendo los múltiples pétalos regados por toda su bañera, las rozas azules habían sido despojadas de sus gloriosos pétalos, por sus manos y siempre obteniendo la misma respuesta.

Hikari saco su pierna del agua y con ella jugueteo con una flor que flotaba en el agua.

Lo dejo ir, solo volvió a relajarse en su baño.

Pero aun con la duda en mente.

/complejo hyuga/ 7:15 pm

Hanabi hyuga estaba sentada junto a su hermana mayor hinata en el comedor más grande del clan, no sabían porque, pero las cabecillas de las múltiples familias que componían el clan hyuga estaban aquí incluyendo a las de la rama secundaria, esto era raro, principalmente porque no era para una reunión del clan sino para una especie de comida o fiesta.

Parecía que hiashi estaba molesto por el retraso, pero aun así se le veía pacientemente esperando.

Que no sabía.

Pero aun así se sentía incomoda en el kimono que le habían obligado a usar.

Era extrañamente revelador, era un kimono pegado a su cuerpo, que dejaba ver su figura, de años de entrenamiento, era más delgada que hinata, su pecho apenas era una copa a, su trasero se veía grande en este kimono y la hacía sentirse como si usara una envoltura muy apretada.

Pero aun así se reía que su hermana mayor pasara por algo similar solo que en ella era más obvio por sus pechos grandes que estaba incomoda.

Un miembro de la rama secundaria abrió la puerta y dejo pasar a los invitados.

Disculpe las molestias de la tardanza hiashi san, pero alguien hizo que nos perdiéramos. Dijo naruto mientras entraba al lugar acompañado de minato en sus túnicas de kage, pero sin sombrero.

Oye en mi defensa el complejo hyuga estaba al noroeste cuando morí no pensé que lo trasladaran al sureste. Se disculpó minato con una sonrisa.

Todos los mayores del clan murmuraban entre sí, mientras los menores solo intercambiaran miradas.

Hiashi asintió.

Un poco tarde heredero uzumaki. Dijo el líder del clan.

Puede ser, hiashi-san, pero recuerdo los protocolos y él está técnicamente vivo en este momento, así que es mejor tenerlo para cubrir todo el protocolo. Naruto señaló a minato.

Hiashi asintió.

Es bueno que estén aquí, en un momento iniciara la celebración. Comento hiashi y una pequeña banda inicio a tocar para genera un ambiente agradable.

La cena inicio una comida deliciosa en opinión de todos, pero aun así las dos herederas estaban incomodas.

Fue pasada las nueve cuando hiashi volvió a hablar.

En este momento he de anunciar la razón de esta reunión. El líder de clan llamo la atención de todos. Nuestro clan esta por realizar una alianza matrimonial con el clan namikaze. Comento.

Apenas decirlo los más ancianos iniciaron a murmurar mas fuerte, esa era una muy buena noticia ante todos, la mejor el clan hyuga ganaría una gran cantidad de poder político.

Las hermanas se vieron eso solo significaba una cosa.

Para hinata, por fin sentía que ser la primogénita le jugaba a su favor.

Hanabi gruño al ver la sonrisa que su hermana mayor le dedico con superioridad.

Es por eso que espero que me diga su decisión heredera. Dijo hiashi a naruto.

El convenio que dijimos está en pie de mi parte. Comento naruto. Sin cambios. Explico.

Hiashi suspiro.

Algo lamentable, pero si es su decisión. Hiashi vio a sus hijas. Hanabi hyuga. Hablo hiashi.

La menor lo volteo a ver.

El acuerdo dicho, te ha seleccionado como la prometida del joven namikaze, dejaras nuestro clan mañana al amanecer, mantén en nombre a tu clan y honra nuestro acuerdo. Fueron las palabras del líder.

Los ancianos murmuraron y también los jóvenes.

¿hiashi –san? Cuestión uno de los hyugas más viejos.

Si olioko-san. Cuestiono el líder del clan.

¿Por qué la segunda hija será la prometida del joven namikaze? No es una falta de respeto al otro clan que dañara nuestra reputación. Le cuestiono el anciano.

Hiashi iba a responder cuando naruto tosió.

No bajo las leyes de su clan, se puede pedir a la hija que sea, siempre que se dé algo de igual o mayor valor por ella, mi valor fue dado y yo la pedí, respete sus reglas. Dijo naruto.

Hiashi asintió.

Los ancianos solo asintieron eso era suficiente para ellos.

Pero creo que ellos no te respetaron a ti. Dijo minato dando un sorbo a su bebida. Solo ven el lado namikaze, pero en perspectiva tú tienes un mayor potencial, según sus leyes ahora son ellos quienes esta en inequidad. El exkage sonrió al ver la mirada molesta de hiashi.

No es que no le agradara el hombre.

Solo le divertía molestarlo.

Ahora todos murmuraban eso era verdad.

Hiashi solo vio a naruto y noto que el niño estaba tan confundido como él.

Así que minato tiene su propio plan. Pensó el hombre líder.

¿Qué es lo que pides? Cuestiono hiashi. Oro, joyas, tierras. Comento.

No necesito oro o joyas y tierras. Naruto pensó. Ya tengo suficientes como para hacer mi propio país. Explico.

Pero tienes un país. Dijo minato.

¿espera tengo un país? Cuestiono naruto.

Uzu, bueno es isla, pero cuenta como país. Dijo minato.

Los hyugas murmuraban más, eso era verdad él tenía muchas cosas.

Quizás. Naruto vio a la rama secundaria. Mas una petición. Naruto vio a hiashi. Una petición que es necesaria para ponerle fin a un conflicto entre su clan. Explico.

¿Cuál sería esa petición? Cuestiono hiashi.

Quiero que ya no haya división entre las dos ramas. Dijo naruto.

Todos los hyugas se quedaron en silencio por esa petición hasta los músicos.

Eso es una estupidez. Dijo uno de los más ancianos.

¿Qué puede entender un niño sobre nuestras tradiciones? Cuestiono otro.

Ustedes lo han dicho. Dijo naruto. Es una tradición, las tradiciones con el tiempo pueden ser modificas si se demuestra que son riesgosas o causan daño al clan y su tradición como la ha llamado deja a la aldea de la hoja en una clara desventaja de los dos mil miembros del clan, cuatrocientos están en edad de ser shinobis, pero solo a los miembros del clan principal y a los más sobresalientes se les permite esto deja un total de sesenta hyugas activos, un número muy bajo comparado al de otros clanes, aunado a esto, los tiempos han cambiado y los países se están enterrando de sus métodos de control, esto daña la imagen pública de su clan, un clan afiliado al mío, el cual si mancha su reputación el riesgo para un daño económico no es local sino mundial, un riesgo que no debe ocurrir. Dijo naruto a los ancianos.

Muchos murmuraban esto era verdad.

Además, entiendo porque existe la tradición. Naruto dio un trago a su bebida. Todos lo entienden quieren sentirse superiores a otros con sus mismos ojos, pero díganme una cosa. Naruto los señalo. Cuantos sellos de pájaro enjaulado pueden activar a la vez, uno por persona, ustedes los de la familia principal son solo ciento cuarenta personas, contra mil ochocientas sesenta de la secundaria, creo que entienden mis cálculos. Dijo naruto.

Los de la rama secundaria abrieron los ojos ante esta información, solo una persona a la vez, la idea de una rebelión había surgido.

Cosa que los de la rama principal vieron también.

Hiashi gruño.

En qué momento su estrategia se vio, en que momento él se volvió el niño de la reunión.

Pero piense esto hiashi-san. Naruto lo vio. Usted será conocido como el reformista, quien trajo el fin a la gran división de su clan, piense en la publicidad que seria, promover una unión, el clan hyuga cambiaría su imagen totalmente piense en el honor para su clan. Naruto hablo.

Honor, reputación, renombre. Cosas que el clan hyuga busca por sobre todas las cosas.

Pronto hasta los más viejos veían esto con interés.

Los de la rama secundaria veían a naruto con un gran respeto.

Ahora, no sé qué sigue, pero debe tomar una decisión rápido, con mi suerte lo mas probable es que el fin del mundo ocurra. Naruto guardo silencio y se puso de pie, como si esperara que algo pasara. hola fin del mundo. Naruto golpeo el piso. Monstruos apocalípticos. Vio por la ventana. Algún demonio, invasión, ¿algo? Naruto comento viendo todo el cuarto.

Tal vez estas siendo muy paranoico. Dijo minato.

Lo dice un hombre que hace menos de dos semanas no era más que un fantasma. Dijo naruto.

Toche. Dijo el exkage.

Los hyuga se vieron entre sí.

Hiashi recibió las miradas de todos y estos asintieron.

El clan hyuga dejara de dividirse en dos ramas a partir de su matrimonio con hanabi. Dijo hiashi. Mientras tanto ya no se aplicarán las marcas de pájaro enjaulado. Explico.

De hecho. naruto llevo su mano a su kimono y busco algo. Esto les puede servir. Naruto les mostro un pergamino. No causa dolor, pero cumple con la misma función si un hyuga es capturaron o asesinado el sello automáticamente destruye el cuerpo hyuga, así evitamos que otro guardián de kiri se haga con un byuakugan. dijo naruto a los temas.

Hiashi asintió y guardo el pergamino.

Le daremos uso, ahora la celebración puede continuar. Dijo hiashi.

Y la música volvió.

Ahora el ambiente era otro, la libertad dada a los miembros de la rama secundaria sería un tema a tratar, pero sin duda esto aumentaría el renombre del clan.

/residencia namikaze/

Esto es lo mejor. Dijo kushina mientras se dejaba relajar en los complejos termales del edifico.

No hay muchos como estos en Iwa. Dijo kurotsuchi flotando en el agua.

Es más cálido que kiri, pero agradable. Dijo Haku mientras se sumergía un poco en el agua.

Tsk. Temari indio un poco su cabeza en el agua, estaba celosa, del físico de las otras mujeres.

Ahora chichas, repasemos las reglas. Dijo la mujer.

No acercarnos a la alcoba de naruto. Dijo kurotsuchi.

No interrumpir los entrenamientos de naruto-kun. Dijo haku.

No luchas físicas dentro de la casa. Dijo temari.

Bien, mientras las respeten pueden quedarse en el complejo. Comento kushina. Este lugar se sentía muy solo cuando llegue a vivir aquí, pero lo bueno es que ahora hay más personas, honestamente creo entender porque Naru-chan prefirió a los monos que a la soledad. Dijo la pelirroja dejando que su cuerpo se relajara.

Flotan. Pensó temari.

Saben. Kushina se rio. De cierta manera, aunque no me guste, he de admitir que ustedes son buenos prospectos para ser las esposas de Naru-chan. Expreso. Eso sí quiero muchos nietos, pero espero que sean un poco mayores, mínimo dieciocho años. Dijo la mujer pelirroja sonriendo.

Nietos. Pensó temari.

Bebes. Pensó haku.

Muchos. Pensó kurotsuchi.

Si esta casa siempre ha estado sola, tiene cuarenta habitaciones, siete salas de estar, dos doyos, dos baños termales, seis baños, el estanque, el patio, el invernadero, el sótano, la biblioteca, la sala del trono, la licorería. Kushina suspiro. Y eso solo los que logre encontrar. Comento tranquilo. A y el templo de las máscaras, aunque siendo sinceros me da escalofríos. Comento.

Sí que es grande. Dijo temari, un poco más grande que mi casa en suna. Le explico.

Yo vivo en una torre de roca. Dijo kurotsuchi. No es grande es alta. Explico.

Yo, vivo en un cuarto en el bote de zabuza. Dijo haku.

Todas la vieron.

Que kiri no tiene presupuestos para casas, de hecho, apenas tenemos presupuesto para los ninjas y las reconstrucciones. Señalo haku.

Este lugar es grande. Kushina vio las estrellas. Cuando estaba esperando a Naru-chan una vez minato y yo pensamos vivir aquí, pero el lugar se sentía vacío, es por eso que pensé que si era niño le diría que tuviera muchos hijos para llenar este lugar, yo ya no puedo tener más hijos. comento.

¿Por qué? Cuestiono kurotsuchi.

Bueno, primero, estoy muerta. Se rio kushina.

Ooo cierto. Dijo kurotsuchi apenada.

Segundo, en una mujer jinchuriki mientras más hijos tuviera más el sello se va debilitando, es por eso que solo pueden tener un hijo o a veces ninguno. Explico.

Ese rubio. dijo kurotsuchi. Fue por otra mujer. se quejó.

Kushina se rio.

Si y ella les tendrá ventaja. Comento sonriéndoles.

¿Cómo? Cuestiono haku.

Simple ustedes viven aquí por unos días al mes ¿no? cuestiono kushina.

Todas asintieron.

Ella vivirá aquí de manera definitiva. Explico la pelirroja.

Todas tuvieron la misma señal de alerta en sus mentes.

Aunque no tengo favoritas, creo que ahí una manera de ver quien tiene mejor lugar en el corazón de Naru-chan. Les comento.

¿Cuál es? Cuestiono temari.

Kushina les sonrió.

Hizo una seña para que se acercaran.

Las chicas lo hicieron.

Kushina les susurro.

Ayúdenme a planear la fiesta de cumpleaños de Naru-chan. Sonrió la mujer.

Fiesta. Pensó haku.

De. Pensó kurotsuchi.

Cumpleaños. Pensó temari.

Si, será tan divertido, será el primer cumpleaños de naruto en familia, apuesto que será su mejor cumpleaños, me asegurare de superar cualquier fiesta que la aldea la haya hecho. comento con decisión. Dattebane. Dijo kushina.

Nadie le ha dicho. Pensaron las tres como estatuas con un aura negra, que contrastaba con el aura de felicidad de kushina.

/templo de tsuki no kuni/ 1:00 am/ 20 de septiembre.

Monjes, ninjas y civiles del país de la luna habían muerto, mientras una figura alta y delgada, vistiendo un kimono rojo, con hombreras doradas, una cinta en su cintura azul, así como unas telas blancas en sus hombreras doradas, su largo cabello llegaría al suelo, sino es que estuviera levitando aun metro sin tocar con sus piernas con dos dedos cada una la tierra, la figura tenía sus dos brazos inferiores entrelazados, mientras con los dos superiores mataba todos los seres que se le interponían o huían de él.

De un movimiento rompió las puertas del templo.

Y finalmente estuvo con él.

Alzo la mano y una esfera de vidrio rota a la mitad tan grande como una sandía se elevó flotando frente a él.

El ser hizo flotar la pequeña esfera negra a su espalda para unirla a la grande generando una réplica perfecta de la luna del tamaño de una sandía.

Entre sus dos brazos inferiores la sujeto.

Saliendo flotando del templo vio la luna.

Acababa de pasar la luna llena.

Con sus grandes ojos rojos de insecto, en su piel azul con mandíbula con pinzas y una larga lengua sonrió y rio.

No importa, cuando la luna llena de octubre se reine en el firmamento, este mundo será de los han yo.

Proclamo.

Eso espero Tzu land. Hikari apareció tras del comiéndose las almas de los muertos por su hermano más viejo. Eso espero.

Así lo hare, los humanos servían a sus nuevos amos. proclamo el ser insecto flotando elevándose más y más mientras veía la luna.

Hikari sonrió ante esto y cuando una nube paso sobre ella cubriendo la luz de la luna su sombra todavía estaba, cuando la luz de la luna la volvió a iluminar, había desparecido.

Faltan 20 días. Dijo tzu land.

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

**Fin del capítulo 25**

**Si les gusta bien y si no también.**

**Espero que les guste.**

**Dejen sus comentarios y lean mi perfil de .**

**Atentamente Irrealiti13 amo y señor de la irrealidad. **

**Hasta el próximo video.**


End file.
